My life in One piece
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: I decided to try my hand at a 'girl falls into one piece' fic, may my readers never be sane again...
1. Just beyond the closet door

**Chapter 1: Just beyond the closet door.**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 10/30/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

* * *

"Yes mom, I plan to eat out for the rest of my life, that's what college is all about anyway."

Hi, in case your wandering, my name is Kaede Tsuda Burnett. If you're wandering how to pronounce it, it's Key-aid-day. Not that hard, but very few people ever actually manage to get it right, so I usually just have people call me Kida, though that had a few jokes attached to it that I could do without.

I know, I know. You were probably expecting something like Miwazaki or something very Japanese at the end of that.

Well, to damn bad.

I'm only half Japanese, and my mom wasn't to keen on giving me the sir name of the lazy ass that ran off on her before I was born. So, she gave me her's. The rest of my name she picked because I don't exactly look like I'm white, and she correctly thought that if I went to school with a name that didn't fit, it would probably make my life a living hell.

But unfortunately for the whole 'name her something that will keep her from getting beat up' thing, I don't look Japanese either. Or at least I don't look like what most people think when they hear Japanese.

When I was about ten my skin darkened until it was dark tan, my eyes lightened over the years and started to look more golden then brown, according to my doctor, my body stopped producing the melanin in my hair, so it turned gray by the time I was eleven, and white by the time I was seventeen.

This, of course, confused everyone, including me, until my father showed up again on my 15th birthday and didn't seem to surprised about the color of my hair. Apparently, most of the women on his side of the family have white hair.

As for they eyes, I got them from the dead-be- I mean my dad. Yes... That's what I meant… Apparently he has some sort of mutated gene that gave him, and me golden eyes.

Oh. To. Joy.

The one thing I can say that I got from my mom is my height, just above average at five eight. Not tall enough to be a model, but I'm still taller then most the women I see in the street.

And I didn't get the one thing from my mother that all girls want, and all men want there girlfriends to have.

A chest.

My mother has one, I don't. Flat chested, and not proud of it. The major problems with not having a chest is a lack of a boyfriend and being unable to wear a good 80% of most clothes.. It also means that, with my plain Jain face, people tend to think I'm a boy at first glance.

Sad, isn't it?

Anyway, where was before I went off on my rant about my looks? Oh, that's right, my mother.

I was currently sitting with my head on the kitchen table of my new apartment near the campus of my new school with my mom tell me how miserable I'm going to be out here on my own away from her clutches... I mean her protective arms.

And what was her current issue with the fact that I am now living on my own?

Well, that would be the fact that I don't have a stove or oven yet, as well as a fridge, a heater, or even a descent view. But hay, it was a cheep apartment, so what did you expect? A five star hotel? They didn't ask for much, and I didn't have much either, so cheap was good.

How cheap is cheap you ask?

250 bucks a month.

Now, I know what your thinking. There is no way any apartment is that cheep even if it is completely empty, unless it's in a really, REALLY bad neighborhood, right?

WRONG.

It's in a great neighborhood, one that is so great because it is on the same street as the police station and no one is stupid enough to rob a house that is only about 100 feet away from a building full of cops.

Unless they're on a donut break, but hey, if the happens, I'll just start yelling free éclairs at the top of my lungs, that should get some cops to my place in no time flat.

Then again, if I do that, I might meet Oprah... and that would just kill me.

Anyway, the point is that the place is so safe, that none of the other apartments are even near as cheep, they all go for around 1200 a month, and in St. Louis, that's a lot.

So why so cheep?

Well... it might have to do with the fact that everyone that has lived here in this apartment, since the day the complex was built, has gone missing.

Poof.

Gone.

Without a trace.

No more candy-bars for you...

OK, so the candy part was a joke, but the rest is true.

So why would I want to rent an apartment where it's had so many problems that the city itself forces the manager to get a signed release form from anyone dumb enough to rent the apartment?

Freedom.

I'm more afraid of my mother's attempts to keep me in her insane clutches - i mean under her protective eyes- then I am of spooky sleeping quarters.

"Yes mom, I know how to worsh my own clothes. no mom, I don't care that it's wash. Yes mom, you did too raise me saying worsh. No mom, I'm sure you did. If you say so. Yes, I'll be sure to go and buy an alarm system" I said, continuing to reply to my mothers non-stop and wonderfully boring advice while silently thinking that there was no way in hell that I was going to go out and buy an expensive alarm system when the cops were within throwing distance.

_'If I need the cops, I'll just stick my head out the window and say I have donuts, damn it.'_ I thought, hoping that my eye wasn't twitching like it always did when I was annoyed, something that I got from my mother.

"Yes mom, I know he said I could have the mini-fridge. Yes, I plan to pick it up today, that's where I was planing to go before you called for the 30th time. Yes mom, you have called that many times today. Hey, does he still have that gun at his house? Do you think he would let me barrow it? No, I don't need it for protection, I just want to do a bit of target practice." The last bit I said with a cruel sadistic smile on my face that I was sure she could hear in my voice over the phone.

Taking the hint for what it was, my mother must have decided that two could play the smart ass game, seeing as she was the one I learned it from.

"You want to try it on a moving target? Huh?" I asked, looking at the phone, not sure I heard her right, my mother would never shoot at a living ani- oh. "hahaha, you're hilarious. I just moved here, so I'm a moving target, hahaha, funny." I said sarcastically, although I did think that it was nice to see that my mom was starting to get over her 'Oh my god! my baby is moving out of the nest' mood and getting back to her old smart ass self.

"Mom, you know I love you, but I really have to go. I have about a million and one things to do today." I said, hoping against hope that I would finally be able to get her off the phone.

"huh? Oh! That's right! I forgot you had to move your stuff today, and pick things up from your aunts." She said, though her voice suggested that she didn't really want to end the conversation.

"Yeah, so I really need to get going." I said, stressing the really in an attempt to get her off the phone faster.

"Well, I guess I should let you go... I guess I can call you later."

I would like to say that she hung up the phone and let be go, but that would be a lie. It took me almost fifteen more minutes to get her to finally hang up the phone, and by that time I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go out, I could always stay in.

This plan, however, never got it's chance to shine as the phone began to ring almost the exact moment that I hung it up. It seemed I was becoming very popular for some reason.

Taking a deep breath to calm my self so that I wouldn't yell at whoever it was, I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, only to be answered by a strange song, one that I knew very well.

"As a kid, I never stopped, searching for a great treasure. I had a map in my mind, that I knew would lead me. I have to find my way to that place, before someone can-"

at this point I pulled the phone away from my head, wandering if I had heard that right. _'great, I bet one of my friends are just being stupid or something.' _I thought, putting it back to my ear and asking if it was one of my friends.

There was no answer. None. Whoever it was that thought it was funny to call me and force me to listen to the 'One piece first English ending' didn't seem to want to let me know it was them.

'fine, if they want to be that way, I'll just *69 them.' I thought, hanging up though phone, fully intent on using the old call back method, only to be interrupted as the phone started ringing again almost instantly.

"What the hell?" I said when I answered it. There was no way that the same person had been able to call me that fast. They would have had to start dialing before I even hung up, which wasn't possible.

The reason why I say this is because the moment my ears touched the phone, this is what I heard:

"mirai dake shinjiterudareka ga waratte mokamowanaihashitteru jounetsu gaanata o KIRA meraserumabushi sugi, demo mitsumeteitaidokka 'bigaku' kanjiteruI'm really really stuck on you"

I instantly pulled my head away from the phone when I heard this. It was the second season opening of One Piece: Believe, but that was impossible. There was no way the same person could start dialing my number before I even hang up on them. It wasn't possible.

Not waiting to ask who it was, I quickly hit the little button that hangs up the phone, without setting the phone down on it so that there was no possible way for anyone to call me.

For the split second that my finger was on the button, the phone went silent , signaling that I had been successful in hanging up on whoever it was, unfortunately, the moment I took my finger off the button, I was met by the sound of another One Piece song.

"I'll keep believing in the future, not caring if anyone laughs at me The passion running within you makes you shine"

This time it was the English version of the second song, the second One Piece opening, only in English.

I quickly hung up, determined and desperate to get an out going call, this time though, the phone rang before I even got the chance to start dialing.

I picked up the phone, letting my nerves get to me, and shouted at whoever it was.

"Whoever this is, stop it!" I shouted angrily, only to regret it a moment later.

"Excuse me? Are you alright dear? What's wrong?" came the worried voice of my aunt Pinoka. She had apparently been trying to call me for the past hour, needing to speak to me about something.

"Oh, no! No. Sorry about that. I have a prank caller that's driving me insane." I said apologetically , going into an explanation of what was going on.

Aunt Pinoka was actually my great aunt, or something like that. She was my father's aunt from what I understood and could always give great advice when needed. She was one of the only people on my father's side of my family that I ever really talked to, seeing as most of them seemed to avoid me like the plague.

"A prank caller? Well, I bet that if you ignore the phone for a while, they will get bored, not having anyone to annoy, and then they'll just leave you alone. Why not just go out and do some errands instead?" She asked, causing me to sigh in defeat.

There went my plans to sleep, I would never be able to go off into dreamland with someone calling all the time, and I did have a lot of things that I needed to get done.

"I guess I should pick some stuff up from a few of my relatives places. They all seem to have something they want to give me. A book shelf from Aunt Lee, a mini refrigerator from Uncle Buddy. I might have to barrow my friend's truck to get it all here." I said, wandering how I was going to carry half of the stuff up the three flights of stairs.

"Well, there you go. If you leave for a while, by the time you get back the caller will have given up. Oh, and that reminds me!" she said, seeming to have remembered why she had been trying to call for over an hour in the first place. "I was calling because I have something I need to give you, and I'll be out of the country for a while after tonight, so I really need you to come get it sometime today." She said.

Now, I don't remember if I said this before, but if I have, you're going to hear it again. She may give great advice, but she always has the worst idea of what a good gift is. For instance, last year at my birthday, she gave me old musket from some trip she went on. Not exactly the best thing to give to a girl that just turned 18.

"Oh. Um? I guess I could stop by sometime today." I said, unable to think of anything that would get me out of it as I had already said that I would be going from relative to relative, picking things up to bring them to my new place.

There was another reason why I didn't want to go to her house. It always gave me the creeps. The outside was fine, it looked like a cool Asian shrine instead of a house, and the Koi pond was always nice to look at as it had two of my favorite kind in it, Hikari and Utsuri. They were almost complete opposites, as one was white with a slight hint of white gold on it's sides and the other was black with dark gold spots on it.

Now while I liked the outside, the inside always gave me the creeps because it was so out of place. The interior was more like the inside of a boat, and not a normal boat at that. It was like the kind that you saw on the inside of pirate ships in movies, all wood.

It also didn't help that on several occasions I could have sworn that the place seemed to be rocking, though my aunt said that it was just the house settling as it was still relatively new, and that some of the wood hadn't quite dried out yet.

Of course, if that was the case, then the wood had been drying for almost five years, and I seriously doubted that it was possible for wood to need that long to dry. Plus, I was sure that people only used wood that was fully dried.

"Good, I'll be waiting with it by the door so that you wont have to stay long, I need to get some packing done two, and if your friends are going to help you then I don't want to keep you waiting." She said, apparently taking the comment on me borrowing my friend's truck as me getting my friends to help. It wasn't a bad idea either, it would mean that I could get help with carrying up some of the larger things, like my couch.

"Ok, love you." I said, knowing that the conversation was over. She was never the kind that would drag on a conversation, I always liked that about her.

"Alright, love you too. Good bye dear." She said, waiting for me to say goodbye as well before she hung up the phone.

The moment I hung the phone up, I picked it up again and checked to see if my personal little pranker had already called back yet. They hadn't.

"Ok, I guess I'll start with Kally then." I said, dialing my best friends number to see if she would be willing to help me move everything today.

She picked up on the third ring, which meant that she was probably playing one of her games. 'god, I hope it's not a hentai game.' I thought in despair, worried that I might here two guys moaning if the background. I had once called her while she was playing GenMa 21, not a happy memory.

"P.E.D.A? Is that you?" She asked, knowing perfectly well that it was me and that calling me P.E.D.A would piss me off.

"It's Kida, not P.E.D.A you twit!" I shouted angrily. She always had to annoy me, it never failed. She knew what to say to push my buttons, and she liked using that knowledge to do just that.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, I was just kidding. You really need to lighten up." She said, though I could tell she wasn't really all that sorry.

"Fine, whatever. I need some help moving today, and I was wandering if you would help." I stated, though I already knew the answer. I knew she would jump at the chance to help, all my friends wanted a chance to stay the night in the famous apartment, and she was no different. "Anyone that helps gets to stay the night if they want, I was kind of thinking about having a small party and letting everyone stay the night." I said, knowing that she would jump at the chance.

"Cool! I'm in! I'll call Mike and Alice, and see if they want to come help too." She said, though through the excitement she seemed a little annoyed about something.

"OK, thanks, but what are you so annoyed about?" I asked, wandering what was pissing her off.

"It's this stupid game, I can't seem to beat it! It's the new One Piece game, and bugger the clown wont stop beating me!" She growled.

Well, at least it wasn't a hentai game, though the mention of One Piece made me remember what the songs that were being played by the pranker had been.

"Hay! Wait a sec, you weren't the one that was calling over and over again and forcing me to listen to all the One Piece songs, were you?" I accused, narrowing my eyes even though I knew she couldn't actually see them from the other end of the phone.

"Huh? What? Someone was pranking you?" She asked, honestly confused.

Apparently it hadn't been her, she had never been a great liar and wouldn't be able to be so convincing if her reaction had been fake.

"Yeah, some bozo kept calling, and every time I would answer it would be a different One Piece song, it was really annoying. I thought it was you for a minute when you said you were playing the new One Piece game, but I guess I was wrong, sorry about that." I said apologetically, though I was still wandering who it could have been.

"Well, it wasn't me. I've been to busy trying to beat the clown, but Zoro's attacks don't seem to do anything, and Luffy isn't at a high enough level to do any damage." She explained.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Zoro's attacks aren't going to do anything no matter what you do, so you're going to have to level up Luffy somehow. Did you get Nami yet? Or is she off stealing treasure?" I asked, wandering if it was the new RPG or the new action game.

"Yeah, she ran off from the party, so I'm guessing it's probably to steal crap, but I bet I wont get any of it when she rejoins." She said in an annoyed voice. Definitely the RPG.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya then. Anyway, I need to get this stuff done today, so call the others for me. Oh! And call John and Mandy too, I might not be able to call anyone if the pranker starts up again." I explained, knowing that it was a possibility. For all I knew, the pranker would start calling again and I wouldn't be able to make another call for a few hours.

She agreed to call everyone and told me that they would be at my place in an hour. After we said our goodbyes we both hung up. The moment I hung up the phone, it started ringing again, I picked it up to see if it was the pranker or of it was my mother.

"Come aboard, and bring along, all your hopes and dreams! Together we will find everything that we're looking for!"

It was the pranker.

Now, on the one hand, I like Vic Mignogna, but on the other hand, the pranker was starting to get on my nerves.

I quickly hung up the phone and decided to ignore it and start reading up on mechanics for my engineering class.

Why am I taking an engineering you ask? Because it looks good on a resume for a job engineering position in marine biologist jobs. Basically, I want a job designing better tanks, ships, and sand sumps that are safe for marine animals. I've seen way to many manatees get sliced up by boats in documentaries. It's kind of sad to think that a creature that is so gentle, that it never harms anything but sea grass, gets cut up by boats all the time, and people don't even seem to care.

So, I plan to be both an engineer and a marine biologist. Animals deserve to live just as everything else in existence does.

Oh, I am by no means a saint, I like my meat and don't plan to give it up either. I'm also not apposed to killing something that's trying to kill me, I just think that if a death can be avoided, then it should be.

Ironically, the first thing that I saw when I opened the new course book was a diagram of how to build a propeller system, as well as the concepts on how it worked.

This was how I spent the next hour and a half as Kally and the others were late for some reason. They didn't show up until about two, and by that time I had already gotten tired of reading and had put everything back into my backpack and thrown it into the living room closet along with my camping crap.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked in an annoyed tone when they finally came through the door.

"Oh, don't give me that! It's not my fault! Mike was taking to long, he wanted to pack something to bring over, though he wont tell us what it is." Kally said, practically throwing poor Mike under a buss to save her own hide. Poor Mike, he knows not what he does.

"Gr!" I simply glared at him and grabbed my jacket and keys, forcing the others back out into the hall as I did so.

"Alright, alright already. I take it we're not going to waist any time hanging out?" John asked as i practically threw him and the others through the door, following them and locking it before shoving them all down the steps.

i really didn't feel like sitting in my boring apartment any longer then I already had.

"Nope, we'll hang out tonight, I want to get everything done as soon as possible." I said, shooting him an annoyed look as i did so.

On our way down the stairs, Mike called shotgun for Kally's truck. It seems that he wanted to sit next to his girlfriend on the way to my relatives house.

If only I was that nice, or at least in a good mood.

Once we got to the parking lot, I quickly got into the front passenger seat of Kally's truck, ignoring Mikes shout of indignation when I took his seat.

"Hay! I called shotgun!" He said angrily, only to whimper slightly and shrink away from the car when I turned my deadened eyes to look at him. I almost expected him to take off running down the street in fear with the way he was acting. I'm told that my deadened glances and my glares were scary, and I guess Mikes reaction just proved it.

Mike quickly turned away and headed for John and Alice's van, knowing that he wasn't going to get into the truck anytime soon.

"Yeah, I might have to apologize to him later for that." Kally said, her lips twitching slightly as she did so. "But there was no way I was going to get killed with one of your glares for him. As much as I love him, I fear that glare more." she said, trying to change my mood with her little joke. It only worked a little.

"Gr. You guys know how much I hate seeing all my relatives in one day, and he made me wait for it, meaning I had a whole extra hour to dread it." I said, pointing out that she already knew how much i hated seeing having to deal with more then one of my relatives in one day.

All of my friends knew that i couldn't stand having to deal with more then one of my family members in one day, mostly because of how almost all of them tended to talk way to much. A half hour visit usually ended up lasting a whole day, with them talking the entire time. it never failed. i love them all deeply, but i just can't handle a bunch of people all trying to get me to stay longer then i really want to.

"Oh, come on. You know he's going to suffer enough with Alice in the van with him, she always talks everyone's ear off. " Kally said, pointing out the fact that our other best friend was a bit of a chatter box, something that made her a kind of oddity to everyone in our group.

Not including her, we were all very quiet people.

"Yeah, but John will steer his sister onto topics that Mike will like. Not exactly a good punishment when your talking about martial arts." I pointed out, causing her to nod in agreement.

Martial arts was kind of how we all met. I had gone to a competitions, thanks to my aunt Pinoka's insistence that I would enjoy it after she found out that I was taking lessons in a couple of fields, and had ended up losing in the semi finals to Alice, who had kicked my ass in less then two seconds. ever get your ass kicked by a girl that could pass as short mop? It sucks, trust me.

After a few more competitions, I finally met Kally, who I managed to beat in the final round, though only barely.

Anyway, she never held it against me though, she was always a big sport like that and didn't seem to get to mad when she lost to someone.

After the win, I ended up meeting her friends, and we've been hanging out ever since. That was around three years ago.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it sometime because there is no way I am lifting a couch, and John is still recovering from getting slammed at the last competition, and I don't think it would be a safe idea for you to try to help carrying it up a few flight of stairs when you can't even walk without stumbling without something heavy in your arms." Kally said, causing me to glare at her for the slur on my walking abilities.

She was right, of course, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I might be an accident waiting to happen, but I was an accident waiting to happen that just happened to be waiting in denial. It might be sandy, but I rather liked my river.

After shrugging my shoulders, we drove the rest of the way to the first stop in silence. Neither of us were big talkers, so it was a comfortable silence.

When we finally reached my Uncle Buddy's house, Mike picked up the mini refridge and put it into the back of the van while I talked to my uncle, wishing that I had gotten my lack of conversation skills from him.

He went on for almost thirty minutes about how he was so glad that he had finally found a place for the old fridge as he had been trying to get rid of it for a few years now. After he had finally finished talking about it, he had then changed the subject to my new apartment and how he was so happy that I had managed to get my own place, but how he was worried about the place I had gotten. Apparently having a famous apartment that eats people tends to get brought up a lot.

It took me almost thirty minutes to get him to end the conversation, though I only managed it when Mike came up to us and mentioned the fact that we had a lot of places to go to today. I had a feeling though that he only did it in an attempt to apologize to me.

It worked.

With Mike and Alice taking turns saving me from hour long conversations, it only took use three hours to stop by every house that we needed to, which was a record. About half way home though, I finally remembered something.

"Oh crap!" I said, smacking my hand to my forehead as a thought came to me.

"Huh? What is it?" Kally asked, wandering what could possibly be the problem. I now had everything I needed for the apartment, so that obviously couldn't be it.

"I just remember, I have to stop by my Aunt Pinoka tonight. She's going out of town for a while and wanted to give me something before she leaves." I said, causing Kally to grown in annoyance. After meeting my family members and seeing how talkative they were, she could understand why I didn't like seeing them all in one day, and she wasn't to keen on the idea of going to see another one. "Don't worry, she isn't the talkative type. We'll probably only be there twenty minutes at most." I said, calming her down instantly.

"Fine, call the others and tell them how to get there while directing me." She said before telling me where her cellphone was as I didn't have one myself.

"Actually, I think I'll send them to pick up some food from the store for our party tonight and have them meet us back at the apartment. the chances of my aunt giving me something big is about the same as me loosing a fight against John in a competition." I said, dialing Alice's number and telling her the plan.

It took us only a few minutes to reach my Aunt's house as it wasn't that far from where we had been when I remembered I needed to stop by her place in the first place. I told Kally to wait in the car while I went to get whatever it was that she wanted to give me as I didn't really want her to see just how strange the inside of my aunts house was.

Plus, I seriously doubted that whatever it was she wanted to give me was heavier then a doorknob.

I stumbled up the front steps and over to the front door, tripping only about 20 times, which was a record low for me, and only came close to falling into the Koi pond once, which was also a record low amount for me. I wasn't exactly the most graceful person outside of martial arts, and jumping around wasn't exactly the best way to get from place to place.

Reaching the door, I took a deep breath, silently wandered why I hadn't just turn down her offer, and knocked on the door, waiting to be let in. it didn't take long for her to answer either. almost as soon as i started knocking on the door, the door started to open.. As the front door opened I was greeted by the smiling face of my great aunt Pinoka.

_'Great, I'm betting this isn't going to go good for my sanity, not one bit._' I thought, knowing that she had a very strange sense of humor, something that I was told I had gotten from her.

"Sweety! I was wandering when you were going to get here. Please come in, I need to add something to the bag before you get going." she said, the weird smile on here face saying, quite plainly, that I wasn't going to like whatever it was that she was going to give me. She obviously thought it was a very good gift, and that was never a good sign.

"OK, but remember my friends are still waiting." I said reminding her that they were helping me move today.

Like I said, she's a really nice aunt, and gives the best advice, but she also gives the worst gifts and her house always gave me the creeps. It always felt like we should be on an ocean somewhere with cannons firing in the background.

"Oh, then you should probably hurry up and get back to them, so I'll make this quick." she said, walking off to another part of the house to get whatever it was that she wanted to give me. As she left the room, I let my eyes roam over every inch of the room i was standing in, wanting to see if anything had changed since I had last visited. She tended to change the furniture a lot, something that I was never able to understand.

This time was no different from all the others. The coach that used to be up against the far wall was gone, replaced by a new one that look like it belonged in a beach house instead of a house in the city. it wasn't exactly out of place for her house as she always seemed to have strange furniture like that, but it still felt a little weird to me.

then there were the pictures. While the pictures that had been above it were still there, there were also a few new ones hanging up with them now, all of which were of random people that my Aunt Pinoka, and all of them had the ocean in the background.

There had also been a rug on the floor the first few times i had been to the house, but the last time i had been in the room, which was only a few months ago, it had been missing for some strange reason. Now though, there was a new one to replace it, though there seemed to be sand in it for some unknown reason. it was most likely tracked in from her Zen garden, but it still gave me an odd feeling.

Then there was the coffee table, which looked like it came from one of those old ships that people used to sail in back in the 1500's. i

_'Sheesh! She has boating issues.' _I thought, wandering if she had been born on a boat or something. That was the only thing i could think of that could explain why she would decorate her house they way she had. Kind of like a really weird tribute to her own birth or something.

"Here you are dear." A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump and spin around in shock and surprise.

There should be a law against people moving around that quietly.

"This bag is what I wanted to give you. It has everything that you could possible need for your new... Home. Now be sure not to lose it as it is very important." she said, acting as though she had not noticed my strange reaction as she handed me little a bag that I could not believe i was seeing.

The first thing about it that was just plain wrong was that it look like it was made to be a shoulder bag. Now for most girls, this wouldn't be a problem, but as it's me, I hate purses. I can't stand putting my money in anything but my pockets. don't ask me why, but I just do. I also hate the fact that purses always seem to magically eat anything you put in them that you might need later. And I do mean ANYTHING. I once put a three year old boy in one and never saw him again.

That will teach that brat to call me fat.

'…'

OK, so that didn't happen, but you know what I mean. They are always bottomless, and you can never find anything you need in them. Well, unless you let a few years pass and the exasperation date passes, _then_ you fine it.

Anyway, the second thing that was wrong with it made me want to burn it on the spot. The purse itself seemed to violate my one rule of everything.

It was cute.

I don't do cute. The only cute thing that I am willing to deal with is my cat, and that's because she makes up for it with attitude.

But this thing was a cute froggy purse that looked like a giant version of the one Naruto had in the anime. I seriously doubted that I would ever like it, even if it had an attitude. Which, as it is an inanimate object, is impossible.

Seeing that she was waiting for me to say something, I quickly covered up my unhappiness at seeing the Naruto froggy purse, replacing my badly covered look of horror with a look of joy, though I think that it was probably more scary then anything else.

I took the gift and thanked her for it, even if I _was_ planing to use it as a ritual sacrifice the moment i got home, though she didn't have to know that part.

"Thank you. It's very... lovely!" _'Oh my god! My head didn't explode! Miracle do happen!'_

"Your welcome dear." she said with a smile, though we both knew that she saw right through me, but I guess she chose not to acknowledge that fact.

"Now, be sure to keep this on you at all times for luck. It is very important that you do this! For traditions sake, I mean." she said, seemingly adding the last part as an after thought.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be sure to do that." I said, still keeping the fake-ass smile on my face. It was best to be polite so that she wouldn't keep me for all eternity as her slave to dress up in pink and fluffy things with rainbows and flowers and dresses and _'I CAN'T BREATH! The walls are closing in on me, there getting closer and closer and closer and-'._

"Are you alright dear, you seem to be hyperventilating. "

Snapping out of my slight moment of panic, (yes, that's my story and I'm sticking with it, you can't prove a thing, and if you can, I'll go all Gaara on your ass and take you out of the picture!), I looked up to see that Aunt Pinoka was looking at me oddly.

_'are the corners of her mouth twitching? Nah, I'm must be imagining things.' _I thought, shaking my head at the thought.

Putting my fake-ass smile back into place, tried to look as calm as possible so she wouldn't know I was having a panic attack.

"No, everything is fine. Just got a little excited, that's all." I said, giving her a quick hug to cover up my momentary laps in thought.

"Oh, I understand. Anyway, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you, so I'll let you go on your way. I have my own packing to deal with." she said, walking away and leaving me to show my self out.

"Alright. Well, good bye." I said, opening the door and stepping out.

"Good bye dear, and be sure to remember what I said!" and with that last comment from my aunt, I closed the door and hurried to my Kally's.

Two hours later found me, my friends, and my _really_ pissed-off cat all sitting in my now furnished, and slightly mismatched, apartment. (in case your all wandering, my cat might be angry for any off the following reasons.

One, there are people breathing her air.

Two, there are people alive near her.

Three, she just had to get into a car, which she hates, and be near people that were alive, near her, and breathing her air. (I had to get her from my mom's house)

Four, she hasn't gotten any since she was two years old. Yep, no loving for the cat, muhahaha! Teach that bitch to eat my cookie... OK, so she just hasn't been around any boy cats... but still... that's not the point...

Anyway, the moment we all got everything up to the apartment, everyone seemed to crash.

_'Please let that be the end of the party plans, please let them be to tired to want to do anything...' _I thought desperately, not wanting to have to get up from my position on my couch again.

Unfortunately for me, my prayers were not answered as Kally, ever the party girl, got up and started getting things set up for the party, forcing me to help her in her attempts to make things a bit more festive. Of course, she only managed to force me to help by threatening to shove something very painful up my rear if I didn't help. In the meantime, the guys just slept.

_'lazy bastards... remind me to find a big enough stick to beat them with...'_ I thought as my eye started twitching in annoyance.

Getting up, I grabbed the first few things that I could find, which just so happened to be my backpack, my camping gear, and my new ugalicious froggy bag,

_-It looks like a freakin frog... I swear to god it has to be a complete replica of Naruto's money bag, I can't believe she gave me this damn thing!-_ I thought, wishing that i could burn it, but knowing that it would upset my aunt if she ever found out.

Well... that and i was afread that it might just show up undamaged under my pillow or something...

After throwing my backpack, my camping gear, and my new ugalicious froggy bag into the closet, i turned around and started looking for something else to put away, only to freeze in horror the minute i saw what Kally was trying to do.

She was holding my _special shirt_ way to close to the trash-can, almost as if she was going to throw it away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put that shirt down now and no one will get hurt!" I demanded, causing the guys to wake up, and getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, come on! Please tell me that you're not really keeping this thing!" she said exasperatedly, looking at me as though I was nuts, something that I would never argue with, but that's not the point.

"What's wrong with it? It's the greatest shirt in the world!" I said, walking over to her and snatching it out of her evil shirt destroying hands. There was no way I was going to let her destroy it, she would have to pry it out of my cold dead hands before I would ever let that happen.

The shirt in question was what I think might be the greatest shirt of all time. It had two of the t hottest anime men on it without any clothes on, both of whom were covering themselves with just there hands.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you can wear it in public! And if your mother ever finds it, she'll kill you. You know she will." she said, clearly thinking I was crazy for keeping it.

"I don't care, it's still not something I plan to ever get rid of. And if you even try to get rid of it, then I can't promise you your safety." I stated sternly, taking the shirt into my room and hiding it under my bed.

After that little argument, everyone joined us in trying to get the place ready so that we could party, and once it was ready, party we did.

Now, before I go on, I think I should mention something. I hate alcohol and have never drank any before, so it took me a while to realize that someone had spiked the punch, and I have a feeling that it was Mike because that would explain what it was he wouldn't tell Kally about.

The first clue I got was the fact that I hadn't tripped over anything in the past few hours, but was still stumbling around like an idiot.

"Gines! I vink sumfings wong wit meh." (translation: Guys! I think something is wrong with me.) I said, wobbling over to the closest thing that might be able to keep me upright.

The second clue I got was when Kally seemed to start whispering something angrily to Mike, causing he to grin sheepishly. If I was able to come up with coherent thoughts, I might have been able to connect the dots, though I wasn't able to do so at the time, and wouldn't figure it out for a while either.

"Yeah, I think there is something wrong with you, you can't hold your liquor with a shit!" Mike said, only to get hit by a very angry Kally.

"Wafs at gonta do wit anyfing?" (translation: What's that got to do with anything?) I asked as the room started to spin, making me feel like I was going to hurl.

"Well, you have been hitting the punch kind of hard, and I put a couple of things in it. All for flavor of course, for flavor." Steve said, smiling at me as though it was perfectly normal to do something like that. (and I guess in collage it kind of was, but that's not the point)

"Huh? She doesn't drink?" Mike asked, apparently being told so by Kally, though I have no idea how he wouldn't know that little fact as I had told him that when he asked me if I wanted a bear over two and a half years ago.

"I dun dink ew batard!" (translation: I don't drink you bastard!) I said, falling over and causing the thing I was holding on to, which turned out to be the closet door, to swing open.

Thanks to my drunken state, it took me several minutes to realize that everyone had gone silent and was staring at something behind me in horror. The looks one their faces were of pure horror, all of them staring at whatever it was that was behind me, mouths hanging open and eyes popping out of their heads.

"Wahs wong wit ew gines?" (translation: what's wrong with you guys) I asked, looking at them, unable to understand was was going on thanks to my drunken state.

"b-be b-be behind y-you!" Kally said, pointing behind me at something.

I Turned my head to see what everyone was freaking out about, only to see something that, had I been sober, would have had me running out of the apartment faster then humanly possible, but as it was, I wasn't sober.

"Pwedy!" (translation: Pretty!) i said, staring at the large... pool of light.

Blinking a few times, slowly reached out my hand and did the unthinkable.

I touched it.

Whatever it was, it rippled. There was nothing that would ever fully describe it, but floating water would have to do as that was the closest thing anyone would ever get to describing it. it kind of reminded me of the way the Stargate looks in _stargate sg1_, though the 'glowing water' seemed to be free flowing and didn't have anything around it to hold it together.

Unfortunately, while it might have looked a little like the stargate in _stargate sg1_, it didn't act anything like it.

The moment my hand touched 'the floating water, the water itself, or whatever it was, lashed out and wrapped a strange blue light around my arm and pulled me and the closest thing to me (which just happened to be my cat Lilfoot) into it.

The last things I saw and heard were my cat screeching, my friends screaming, the door slamming shut, and a blinding blue light rushing past me before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submitted Via review, all OC's submitted by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	2. The place between the walls

**Chapter 2: The place between the walls.**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**Things24**, sorry that it took me so long to fix my fic, I've been busy.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 10/30/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

Blue.

Green.

White.

These three colors were all I could see before I even opened my eyes. There was nothing else. Just a glowing light that seemed to change from a bright blue, to a bright green, to white so bright that it was blinding, and then back to blue again.. The light was almost endless, it just kept growing, then dimming, like the ebb and flow of the ocean.

The Ocean.

The smell of salt was so strong that it stung my nose. The bitter smell was so strong that it seemed to give the air itself a life of its own. It vaguely reminded me of the smell of the beach, like the wind as it blew across the water's surface.

Air.

'NOT ENOUGH AIR!'

Shooting up into a sitting position, i instantly started gasping for air while looking around frantically for whatever it was that had been suffocating me, or rather, what had been drowning me.

Blinking a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things, i found that i was sitting in just over a foot and a half of water, which meant that i had been laying with my head under the surface of it just a few seconds ago. It also explained why my clothes were wet, though i didn't even realize that they were wet as i was to busy staring at my surroundings. While the fact that I had woken up in water was strange, it wasn't even close to being the strangest thing about my situation.

Crystals.

The walls, the ground, and even the ceiling were all completely made out of giant glowing crystals. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. the crystals were all even bigger then i was, though tat wasn't the odd part. the fact that they were all glowing wasn't even the strangest thing about them.

The glowing crystals were all changing color. They just kept changing from one color to another, as though they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. They went from being blue, to being green, to being white, and then they changed to purple for a few seconds before starting all over again with blue.

I had never seen or even read about anything like it before in my life. The closest thing to it was the now famous crystal cave, but it wasn't anything like this. The crystals there were normal, and the walls weren't made out of crystals. These crystals were glowing, changing colors, and covered everything. it was as if the place itself was made out of the strange crystals.

After a few seconds of staring at the strange crystals, I realized that the room I was in wasn't a room, it was actually an impossibly long hallway that seemed to go on for ever in either direction, but even that wasn't the strangest thing about the place.

The doors.

The strangest thing about the place was the doors. There were hundreds of them and they were everywhere! The walls on either side of my, both to my left and to my right, were covered with doors that were placed ever few feet in the walls. Each one of the doors was made of the same strange crystal that the rest of the hall was made out of, with the only difference being that the doors didn't change colors. I didn't realize it right away as I was in to much shock, but each door was either blue, green, or purple, and had either a clear frame, or a dark black frame, though I would never really know why.

Now, I would like to say that my brain wasn't effected by any of this at all and that I instantly started trying to find a rational explanation for what was going on, but sadly, I wasn't really thinking at all. I was in way too much shock for my brain to actually function correctly, and I ended up just staring around at everything for a long time. It was probably just my brain trying to protect itself from everything or something, but it took several seconds for my brain to start working again at all.

It might not have been the normal kind of freaking out, but staring around myself with a look of horror on my face was the best I could manage at the time. There was simply to much that was just plain WRONG with my situation for me to actually take in. everything was just so-impossible that I was paralyzed by shock and horror for so long that I didn't even notice the thing that was swimming towards me until it was a few feet away. The moment I saw it, I jumped to me feet and backed away from it as fast as I could.

I wasn't sure what it was, but it was the scariest thing i had ever seen before. It was even scarier then the scene in 'The ring' where the dead chick comes out of the TV.

It was black and was swimming just under the surface of the water, moving slowly toward me. There were black things coming off of it, like the tendrils of a scary shadow creature in a movie or a game. Though the crystals that made up the floor under the water glowed just like all the other crystals, the light they gave off never shown through the tendrils, or the thing itself.

_'Shit!" _I thought in panic, continuing to back up as the thing slowly got closer and closer to me._ "This can't be happening!"_

Saying that it was a nightmare had to be an understatement. I was about to be eaten by a Freddy-Kruger wannabee that was coming straight toward me and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. It was as if my legs had a mind of their own and were refusing to do anything I told them to do. Every time I tried to turn to run from whatever it was that was coming toward me, I would stumble slightly and just end up taking a step back, never going more then a foot at a time.

_'Damn it! This is not happening!'_ I thought, looking for some way out of the situation, though the lights and the fact that I was now suffering from my very first hangover didn't help at all. '_Come on girl, this would be a nice time to wake up now!'_

"Look, whatever you are, stay away! I mean it! I have..." I said, looking around for anything I could find, though the hall seemed to be completely empty apart from me, the creature, and... "A shoe! And I am not afraid to use it!"

_'A SHOE?! How dumb is this dream? 'girl sees monster, girl sees shoe, girl Girl gets eaten by monster with shoe while the shoe wanders how it got dragged into this.' _I thought, knowing that the fact that I was even having this dream probably meant that I needed some serious psychological help.

While I was still trying to figure out what was going on, the thing slowly got closer and closer to me as though it had never even heard me speak.

And seeing as it was underwater, I could see how that might be the case, though I had a feeling that it wouldn't have stopped even if it did hear me.

Desperate to get the thing away from me, I quickly took the shoe and prepared to throw it, only to pause when I suddenly saw something, or rather 2 somethings.

It's Eyes.

The creature was looking up at me.

Thanks to the fact that the creatures entire body was black, I hadn't been able to see its head, which had been sticking out of the water the whole time. Thanks to the fact that it was such a dark shade of black, it ad blended in with the rest of its body perfectly, which is why I hadn't recognized it for what it was right away.

It was my cat, Lilfoot, or Lil for short.

"Meow?" she said pleadingly, trying to get me to take pity on her and get her out of her arch-nemesis, the water.

"Oh, my poor baby! I'm so sorry cutey, are you alright?" I gushed, picking her up while wishing that I had something to dry her off with.

Yeah, I know I said I didn't do cute things, but like I said, my cat is the only exception.

Upon picking her up, I noticed something a little odd, something that I had never notice before. With her fur all wet and sticking to her body, she was about a fifth her normal size.

_'Wow... she looks... skinny now... damn she's got a lot of fur.'_ I thought, marveling at how much fur she had. I had always thought that she was a really fat cat, but this just proved that it was all just her fur.

Shaking my head and decided that it wasn't really the time to be thinking about how furry she was, I quickly turned my attention back to the hallway, now knowing that it wasn't a dream.

How did I know it wasn't a dream? Easy, you can't feel pain in dreams and my cat's claws were digging into my chest. After I had that little realization, it took me almost twenty minutes to get myself to actually do anything as I was too busy freaking out. Once I was done freaking out, or at least once I was done enough that it wouldn't be a problem, I started looking for a way out.

I know, I know. I'm a lot braver now that the big black thing turned out to be my cat, but monsters are scary, so shut up.

"This place." I whispered, looking at the walls and doors as I walled down what seemed to be the world's longest hallway. There just didn't seem to be any end. And it curved in such a strange way, almost as if it wasn't curving at all, though I could see that it was. "This place has no end to it." I whispered, wandering if I was ever going to get out of the strange crystal hall.

The hallway curved ever so slightly to the right, making it imposable to even see the end, and yet, I never came back to the same place where I had found the shoe, which I was currently carrying around with me for some odd reason. Don't ask me why, but for some strange reason, I thought it was best to keep everything I found in this place. There's no explanation or reason for it, I just knew that it was best to keep anything I found with me.

It took me about half an hour to figure out why I never came to the same spot and why I didn't come to a dead end.

"It's sloping downward!" I stated when I finally figured it out. (I'm slow, so sue me. Just blame it on the hangover.)

It took me a few minutes of looking up and down the hall before I finally realized that that the water on the floor was flowing down the hall in the direction that I was heading, meaning that the hall had to be sloping enough for it to cause the water to move, which also meant that I was heading to the bottom of a giant spiral shaped hallway.

After another twenty or so minutes of walking toward the bottom of the hall, I finally came to the conclusion that I was probably heading in the wrong direction, and that I should turn around and run toward the top of the hall instead. My reasoning behind this decision was simply that it was impossible for a building to be this big, unless it was at least partially underground, and if that was the cause, then I was probably getting farther and farther away from the entrance.

Then again, it was impossible for me to be here in the first place.

That is until I stubbed my toe.

"Shit!" I yelled trying not to drop my cat or the shoe as I nearly fell face first into the water. (Again, I wasn't completely sure why I wanted to keep the shoe with me so much, I just did.)

Straitening up slightly from my 'I'm in pain' position, I started looking around for whatever it was that I had tripped over, only to find that it was some kind of strange, orange rock.

Picking it up and blinking at it a few times, I quickly shoved it and the shoe into my pockets, knowing that it I didn't really have time to stop and figure out what it really was. Once I was able to start walking again, I took off running up the hall, no longer heading for the bottom. After a few minutes of running, I cam across a strange looking round thing, which I promptly tripped over, throwing my cat into the water as I slammed into the water cover floor face first.

"Umph!" I said as the air was knocked out of my, wishing that it _had_ been a dream because if it had been, it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much. _'crystal is so not as nice as carpet!' _I thought, groaning in pain as I sat up.

You would think that the foot and a half deep water would have made the fall less painful, but all it really did was make it hard for me to breath.

Once I was sure I hadn't broken anything, I quickly picked my cat up out of the water, ignoring her angry hisses, and started looking for whatever it was that I had tripped over. For the second time in just a little over six or seven minutes, I found (and had tripped over) something almost as strange as the crystal hallway itself. It didn't take me long to find it, seeing as it was the only other thing in the place that wasn't blue, green, or purple apart from me, my cat, the shoe, and the rock.

"Huh?" I said, splashing over to the strange round object. Picking it up, I slowly began to examine it. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, it was definitely made out of some sort of metal, but it was transparent, like colored glass, only it was more like steel.

Then again, the color made it look more like a metallic amber.

"Hm.. It's so weird... It doesn't look like it belongs in this place..." I whispered, looking it over one more time before sticking it into my pocket with the orange rock, ignoring the fact that I was now talking to my self.

Making sure I had I good grip on Lilfoot so that I wouldn't drop her as I walked through the knee deep water, I started back up the hall, moving at a slower pace this time so that I wouldn't end up making out with the floor again as I it had turned out to be a horrible kisser.

There was another reason I wanted to take my time, apart from not wanting to have another face to face meeting with the floor. I was also moving slower so that I could look around for anything that might be hidden on the floor under the water. I wasn't sure why, but I had a funny feeling that there were things in the hall that were meant to help me, though I couldn't explain how I knew.

I continued walking for a while, wandering if I was going to find a way out or something that could help me figure out where I was. After about an hour of walking, the unthinkable happened.

I came to a dead end.

"What?! You can't be serious!" I screeched, stomping my foot while some how managing to not drop Lilfoot in my shock and surprise.

It was a dead end, which meant that, for the past hour and something minutes, I had been heading in the wrong direction.

"I can't believe this! My legs are tired, I'm trapped in some strange ass place, I have been standing in water, my head hurts, and I think I'm getting trench-foot. I hate this place!" I screamed angrily, yelling as loud as I could, only to wish I hadn't a tenth of a second later.

Sound reverberates off of crystal.

Loudly.

The sound of the reverberation caused my ears to hurt so badly that I thought I was going to pass out from the pain. It also managed to scare the hell out of my cat, which caused her to start clawing the hell out of my arms.

"Hiss!" she hissed at me, clearly not happy with me for causing such a horrible sound.

The sound subsided after a short while, leaving only silence in the strange place, though the silence was marred slightly by the sounds of the water and my very pissed off cat.

After a few minutes of kicking at the wall in front of me I realized that there were two things sitting just under the knee high water in the corner of the hallway, two things that could probably help me.

OK, so it was really just one thing that could help me, and one thing that I was planing to burn the second I got the chance to.

My backpack, and the creep-a-licious bag that my Aunt Pinoka had given me. (can you guess which one I wanted to burn? Here's a hint, it isn't the first one)

They were both sitting on the crystal floor in front of the wall, which, unfortunately meant that everything was now wet and ruined, but that wasn't the point. The point was that there was no way that the bags could have traveled all the way up the hall on their own, which meant that they had to have been here ever since they got here.

Then again, I wasn't even sure how we had gotten here in the first place, but they could still be indicators on where I came in at.

"My books!" I shouted in horror, panicking when I realized that even if I did get out of the strange crystal hall, I would still have to get new books now that they had been ruined. (Do you people have any idea how much collage books cost? This was going to put me back a lot if they are ruined.) "No! I can't afford to get new books! Damn it!" I shouted frantically after checking to see if they were OK.

They weren't.

The books and the paper that I had kept in the backpack were completely ruined having gotten soaked through thanks to the water. The pages of the books were sticking together, and most of the paper looked like it was starting to turn into mush.

_'I just had to get the Eco friendly paper.'_ I thought sadly, knowing that the paper wouldn't have turned to mush so fast if it wasn't for the fact that I got the kind that decomposed quickly.

Deciding that standing around wasn't a very good idea, I stuffed the froggy bag back into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, causing my cat to hiss at me in annoyance when I accidentally splashed her with some water.

Considering that cat's furs are meant to stay dry, I was betting that the water wasn't very good for her health.

"If she keeps getting wet like this, she's going to get sick." I said, petting her in an attempt to make her feel better.

Taking one last look around, a thought suddenly dawned on me.

"Where the hell is all the water coming from?" I asked, looking at the water near the dead end, realizing that the water had to be coming from somewhere. "What? How is that even possible?"

It wasn't coming from anywhere. It was just there, which was impossible because all the water was flowing down the hall, which meant that the water at the top of the hall had to be getting shallower and shallower, but it wasn't. At the very least the water should have been coming from somewhere, like through cracks in the floor or something, but it wasn't.

"That's not possible." I said, bending over to get a closer look at the floor, though the fact that there was a foot and a half of water to look through didn't exactly let me look to closely at the floor.

Not able to see any cracks in the floor, I straightened up and tried to figure out how it was even possible deciding in the end that there must be really small cracks in the floor that were just two small for me to see. That was the only possible explanation.

Glancing around one more time to see if there was anything else on the floor, a though suddenly occurred to me.

_'The doors! The only way in or out of this place is probably through one of these doors!'_ I thought, smacking my forehead with my free hand my surprised by own stupidity. _'Why the hell didn't think of that before?! I probably ran right past the right door on my way up here.' _

When you're in a hallway, usually the fastest way to get out of it was to find the door or exit, which meant that I should have been checking each of the doors as I past them. They were all over the place, so if I wanted to get out of this strange hallway, I was going to have to start opening them.

Keeping that thought in mind, I slowly walked over to one of the doors, a green one, and opened it, only to wish I hadn't a second later.

"AH!!!!" I screamed, slamming the door shut as a giant snake the size of the empire state building tried to come through it, knocking down trees as it tried to come out of the forest that was on the other side of the door.

Luckily, I got the door shut just in time.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted, leaning back against he wall opposite of the door, trying to catch my breath and calm my nerves.

"OK, this doesn't make sense! I can feel pain here so it isn't a dream, but there was that big ass snake in a forest! That thing can't exist!" I said, freaking out.

That snakes head had been even bigger then my body, and there was no way that thing could have been real. I already knew I wasn't dreaming because you can't feel pain in dreams, so it had to be real, but that was impossible. Snakes that big simply did not exist. They might be in movies, but those snakes were all CG or something like that.

It was in the middle of my panicked attack that I heard a sound that made me jump.

"Hiss!"

_'Is it going to come through the door?!'_ I wandered in horror, hoping against hope that it wasn't going to come through and eat me.

After several seconds of sitting there, unable to move as I stared at the door in horror, I realized that the hissing sound wasn't coming from the other side of the door. In fact, there wasn't any sound coming from any of the doors. The hissing sound that had nearly caused me to have a heart attack was coming from somewhere near my chest.

Glancing down to see what was making the sound, I saw that it was only my cat. In my fear and panic I had been unconsciously strangling her, having tightened my grip on her when I saw the snake.

Realizing that I was strangling her, I quickly loosened my grip and started taking deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves.

"OK, it doesn't seem to be coming through the door, so I guess we're safe for now." I said, petting Lil's head in an attempt to apologize for nearly strangling her, happy about the fact that the snake didn't seem to be able to come through the door, and trying not to be scared shit-less at the fact that a giant snake had just tried to make me it's dinner.

"Scratch that, with it's size, I'd say I would only be an appetizer." I said, still looking at the glowing green door.

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, I somehow managed to convince myself that the whole thing had just been my imagination and that I should try another door.

_'OK Kida, you can't let this slow you down, you have to find a way out of this crazy place' _I thought, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that was telling me that it was a bad idea.

Looking at the door closest to me, which happened to be purple, I got up and stood in front of it, bracing myself for what I was about to do.

"OK Kida, you can do this. The snake was just your imagination, there is no way that there could be a monster or anything scary on the other side of this door." I said, pausing for a second with my hand on the door. "And even if there is something on the other side of the door, like a giant snake, the snake didn't seem to be able to come through the door, so if I don't like what's on the other side, I will just close the door as fast as I can." I said, though I wasn't really all that convinced. "Right, here we go."

Taking a deep breath, turned the door nob and opened the door.

"KATON!"

In the blink of an eye, a flash of fiery insanity came flying out of the door at me, nearly catching my hair on fire. The instant I saw the fire coming, I closed the door as fast as I could and jumped away from it, which turned out to be a very stupid thing to do.

Why was it a stupid thing to do? It was a stupid thing to do because it caused 4 things to happen simultaneously.

Thing number 1: I hit a blue door.

Thing number 2: The blue door opened.

Thing number 3: I Figured out what the door colors mean.

Green means a forest or something like that.

Purple means the inside of a room, which I figured out when I opened the purple door and it opened into a room where a guy with black hair, a blue shirt and a pair of white shorts promptly sent a fire ball at my head.

Blue, on the other hand, means do not open. Why does blue mean do not open? Because of the forth thing that happened.

number 4: I found out why the floors were wet.

Water.

Lot's and lot's of water.

I let out a scream as the water from the blue door pored out into into the hallway, washing me and my cat down the hall at a speed that most cops would arrest you for. Gallons upon gallons of water pored into the hallway. It was at least a couple thousand gallons of water. The hall might have only tilted down at a gradual angle, but the force of the water was so strong that it sent us down the hall like one of those water slides at six flags, and a very fast one at that.

Door after door flew by as the water pushed my and my cat right past each and every one of them. It was as if the water itself was trying to drown us, or slam us into whatever it was that was at the bottom of the hall.

When the water finally started to slow down and gradually lower in level and run by us, all I could do was sit there and have my first true nervous breakdown since I had woken up in the strange crystal hall.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PLACE! None of this is possible! None of it! I'm a real person! This doesn't happen in real life! Am I stuck in some psychotic bitches little story where she just wants to torture me or something?!" I screamed, slapping the water with my fists while crying out in anger and frustration, causing Lil to jump out of my arms and into the water. (A/N: actually, while I am psychotic, I happen to be a guy... but she doesn't need to know that part :D)

I was wet, I was cold, I was hungry, I was hurt, and I was scared, but most of all, I was PISSED.

I stood up in an instant started screaming at the walls, screaming at the doors, and screaming at whoever the hell did this to me.

"If I ever find who ever the hell put me here, I'll kill you! Do you hear me?! I'll rip your fucking balls off and kill you!" I shouted, kicking at the water angrily as I continued to cry.

After a few more seconds, my anger slowly came down to a more manageable level, leaving me tired from the sudden loss of adrenaline and breathing hard from exhaustion.

Sighing deeply, I looked around to see where my cat went while I was throwing my little tantrum. It took me less then a second to find her, and when I did, it felt like my stomach was about to pop out my ass.

She had found a fishy.

The fishy was big.

The big fishy had teeth.

The teeth on the big fishy were huge.

She was trying to eat the big fishy with the huge teeth.

She was trying to eat the big fishy with the huge teeth's tongue.

She was trying to commit suicide. That's the only possible explanation.

"No! Lilfoot! Get away from there!" I shouted, running over to her and getting her away from her catch of the day as fast as I could. The moment I was within reach and had pulled her out of the thing's mouth, it snapped it's jaws and mashed it's teeth at us, trying to get at her and me.

Jumping back, I quickly ran in the opposite direction, running down the hallway so that it wouldn't be able to get to me or Lilfoot with it's flailing and...

Hopping?

"What the hell?!" I shouted in shock horror, running up the hall as fast as I could until the shark was out of sight. If it was going to hop after me, then I was going to run from it.

"Come on Lilfoot. Let's not bother the big mean man eating shark. OK?" I said, slowing my run into a quick walk, and then to a slow slosh. The water might have been up to my knees, but it wasn't nearly deep enough for a shark that big to swim to after us, the best it could manage was a weird hopping motion. Though the hopping motion had given me the creeps because the hopping motion was making it clear that it intended on chasing us.

Not a happy thought.

After another hour of walking down the hall, I finally decided that I had to try another door, though I was dead set on never trying another blue one again.

The only reason why I was even bothering to open any of the doors after everything that had happened was because I was now fully convinced that the only way to get home was through one of these doors.

Seeing the snake in on the other side of the first door hadn't really told me anything because I had kind of been in denial on the whole thing until I opened the second door. The second door had given me a few clues as to where I was, and though the clues didn't really make any sense at all, they did tell me one thing.

We weren't in St. Louis anymore, in fact, we most likely weren't even in the same dimension for that matter, which I knew should be impossible, but after everything I had been through, I was willing to believe anything.

There was no way I was still in my own world, because if I was, then there would have been no way for me to nearly get burned to ash by a Katon Jutsu. I wasn't stupid, I recognized the guy that had nearly killed me. It had been a certain Uchiha from one of my favorite anime, which didn't really make sense at all to begin with, but there was no denying it.

Then, there was what happened to my skin when I opened the door. It had changed, turning more cartoony, changing back only when the door was closed.

While normal logic would say that none of this was possible, I wasn't so dumb as to think that logic actually dictated anything in life, though it helped that my Aunt Pinoka had once told me about a theory that some scientist had come up with. (A/N: Please note that I came up with this idea and that it is not a real theory)

She said that there was a scientist that theorized that some people could see into other dimensions when they slept, saying that they were dimensional dreamers. She had also stated that the guy theorized that there were people that could move between these different dimensions, saying that they were called dimensional travelers. If that was so, then it was possible that Masashi Kishimoto was a dimensional dreamer and that Naruto was actually one of the many dimensions.

It also explained how I got here, because my aunt had also said that the scientist had also theorized that the dimensional travelers weren't the only ones that went from dimension to dimension and that there were also places that were so closed to other dimensions that they acted as door ways, which would explain why so many people went missing in my apartment.

Now, while normally I wouldn't have even considered any of these things, I had been through to much in one day for my brain not to accept the first explanation about the place that came to mind, though that doesn't mean that I didn't just stand there for a few hours, thinking about weather or not any of it was even possible, because I did. I just gave up and went with it after about three hours.

So, with these theories in mind, I opened one of the green doors and looked through it, hoping that it would lead to the right world.

"OK, it's not so bad." I said, looking at a field of flowers that were just beyond the door, only to have a giant white screaming mask-like face appear in front of me out of no where.

"Um... bye!" I said, slamming the door, pausing only for a second before going through my backpack to pool out one of my permanent markers from school.

"Nope, not going through that door, that's for damn sure. No hollows for me." I said as I pulled out a permanent black marker and started to try and write on the door, luckily, the water hadn't ruined it and the crystals didn't make it impossible to write on the door.

Putting the tip of the marker to the door, I wrote the words:

'Hollows – Bleach.'

"So far, I've been attacked by a Naruto character, a bleach monster, and an anaconda that was definitely from the movie '_Anaconda'_. Yep, I don't think I'm in Missouri anymore Toto... I mean Lilfoot." I said, thinking about everything that had happened to me so far, and none of the thoughts running through my head were very happy ones.

"HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET HOME?!" I shouted in frustration, looking around at all of the doors lining the hall, and knowing that there had to be thousands, if not millions of them.

Why couldn't my life just gone on to be normal? Why had it suddenly turned into a very strange and freaky life? Why the hell did I have to rent that apartment.

"How am I supposed to know which door leads home?" I thought out loud, looking at all the doors around me.

"I don't know."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to-"

I stopped half way through my sentence staring at my cat, who was now half inside my backpack with her head sticking out of it, staring at me in the same way I was staring at her. Then, both of our jaws dropped to the floor.

The fact that both of our jaws were actually touching the floor wasn't normal at all, but that wasn't what I was freaking out about.

"You! You talked!" I said pointing at her. (A/N: please note that her jaw is once again on the floor, and most likely filling up with water)

At this point Lilfoot jumped out of the backpack and onto one of the crystals that were coming out of the wall, and promptly started doing what must have been her happy dance.

"I TALKED! I spoke! And you understood me! And I understood you? That's right! I did understand you!" she said happily, still doing her happy dance.

I stared at her for a few more moments before my mouth decided that it would now function properly again.

"But-You-then-Wa? How?" I asked, still not able to believe that my cat had actually spoken, even though I had already figured out that, in this place, anything was possible.

"I don't know, I ate this thing that smelled nice in your frog's mouth, and then I heard someone talking instead of the gibberish I usually hear, so I answered the feline talking to me, which turned out to be you!" she said, putting two and two together.

"I'm not a feline! I mean cat! I'm a human!" I said, slightly annoyed that she wasn't able to see difference.

"I know that! I thought it was another cat when I answered though. And besides, you have a tail, so it's easy to make that mistake." she said, giving me the evil eye, which she usually reserved for people that would dare deny her some of their food.

"Fine, what ev- huh? I don't have a tail." I said, slightly confused about why she would think that I had one.

"Um? Then what's that behind you?" She asked, using one of her paws to point over my shoulder. "Mine is so fluffier then yours." she added with a slight hint of jealousy.

Turning my head to see what she was talking about, I saw something that made my eye start to do it's little twitching dance again.

"I. Have. A. Tail!" I shouted in horror, reaching around and grabbing it, and instantly wishing I hadn't.

It hurt.

A lot.

There were 2 things that caused me to feel pain when I grabbed my new tail.

The first was that I had grabbed it too roughly, which I quickly added to the brand new 'things not to do to my tail' list.

The other thing that cause my new tail pain was the new claws, which I hadn't even noticed I had until I accidentally used them on my tail. They weren't so much claws as really long, really thick, and really sharp nails, which turned out to be retractable because they quickly turned back to normal length and thickness.

"Great... Let me guess..whatever you ate gave you the ability to talk, and turned me into a cat girl." I said, checking my head to see if I had cat ears, relaxing only a little when I found that I didn't. With the way my day is going, by the end of it I won't even be me anymore, and that wasn't a happy thought at all.

"It's not so bad, the cote is really pretty, even if it is weird that your tail is black while your hair is white..." Lil said, not at all helping the situation at all.

It was at that moment that I caught my reflection in the surface of the water.

"Great, my pupils are slits now, and I have fangs." I said, wandering how my canines hadn't cut into my gums when they grew.

"OK, so that's not so bad, I can live with that." I said, wandering why I wasn't freaking out and also thinking that it could have been worse.

At least I didn't have cat ears, then I really wouldn't ever be able to have a normal life again.

"Huh, now that I see them, you do have 2 fangs two." she said, trying to get a better look at my teeth by leaning as far forward as she could, which almost caused her to fall off of the crystal ledge and into the water, something that she really didn't wanted to happen.

"OK. so eyes, teeth, claws, and tail. Nothing else? As long as nothing else changes, I can live with that." I said, straightening back up and turning the subject to whatever it was that she had eaten. "OK, now tell me about this thing you ate, you said it was in my frogs mouth?" I asked her, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"Yeah, I'll show you." she said, diving, and I do mean DIVING, back into my backpack, coming back out a few seconds later with the 'it's so cute it's fuggly' bag my aunt gave me.

The fact that the thing seemed perfectly dry while everything else was wet made my eye twitch.

_'I will destroy it, it can't beat me, I will destroy it.'_ I thought, my eye twitching away.

Of course, it was just my luck that the one thing I wish would get destroyed was the only thing that hadn't even been damaged.

Still slightly annoyed at the fact that it hadn't gotten damaged, I took the bag out of her mouth and opened it, taking a looking in side for the first time.

"This isn't a frog, it's a bag that looks like a frog." I explained to her as I continued looked through the bag.

While I began looking thought the bag, I was silently hoping that it would be able to help me get home as it had somehow given my cat the ability to talk, though the fact that my Aunt Pinoka had given me this bag wasn't lost on me.

"Anyway, what did the thing you ate look like?" I asked her, starting to realize that the bag was a lot bigger then it looked.

A LOT bigger.

"I don't know." She said, thinking about it for a few minutes. "It was a tan color, and looked like those big silver things your cousin puts on her ears everyday."

Straightening up to look at her, it took me a second to get over the fact that she even knew what a cousin was, let alone the fact that she seemed to know who my cousins were.

After I got over my shock at her knowing about a human's family, I started trying to think of what earrings she was talking about.

"Crystal's silver moon earrings?" I asked, ignoring the irony of the girls name while trying to think of something edible that was shaped like her earrings that was tan.

"If that's what they are called, then yeah." she said, looking at me like I was crazy for expecting her to know there name. "and it had this in it" she added, using her paw to pull something out of her right ear.

_'Oh my god, she hid something in her ear? EW!'_ I thought, shivering slightly in disgust while trying not to imagine what it would be like to use my ears as hiding spots.

Getting over my ick-factor moment, I took the thing she was handing me and looked at it.

It was a fortune, one of the ones you find in fortune cookies. Which made perfect sense. A fortune cookie was the only thing I knew of that was shaped like a quarter moon, was tan, and was edible.

"You ate a fortune cookie? Great, my Japanese Aunt gave me a bag with a Chinese fortune cookie in it that gave my black Norwegian forest cat the ability to speak." I said, only half confused and wandering if there was going to be a French man in the bag too.

"And it gave you a tail, slit pupils, claws, and fangs." Lil added in agreement, pointing out that even she thought this was weird.

Ignoring her comment, I looked at the slip of paper and couldn't believe what I found.

The front of it read: 'A perfect trade. Get one, give one. Get a tail, learn to speak. '.

There were two reasons why I couldn't believe what I had just read. The first reason was because it was in my aunt's handwriting. The second reason why I couldn't believe what I was reading, was because it was actual proof that my aunt had something to do with this.

I read it through out loud several times before it finally sunk in. When it _did_ sink in, the realization started to make my eye twitch again.

"She put a fortune cookie in my bag, and you ate the fortune cookie and now you can speak..."

…

…

…

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! She must have had something to do with this, I just know it!" I screamed, my frustrations getting the better of me once again, causing Lilfoot to take cover in my backpack while I through my hissy-fit.

After several minutes of screaming and shouting at everything, I finally calmed down enough to start looking through the little Naruto like froggy bag, vaguely acknowledging the fact that it may very well be Naruto's money bag, or at least made by the same people.

"Let's see what's in here." I said, wanting to know what she had put in it, remembering the sneaky comment she had said to me, now realized she had said for this very reason.

_'It has everything that you could possible need for your new... Home. Now be sure not to lose it as it is very important.' _I thought, going over what she had said in my head, now knowing that there had been a hidden message in it.

"Ok, let's see.." I said out loud, pulling stuff out of the small bag and laying setting them aside on the crystal ledge."There's a couple of books, a scroll, 3 more fortune cookies, a.. mallet?" I said in surprised.

It wasn't just a mallet, it was a really big mallet! Its hammer was the same size as my torso and its pole and handle was around 5 and a half feet long, which made it huge.

The fact that a giant mallet was a bag that could fit in my hand wasn't the only strange thing about the bag, in fact, there was so much stuff in it that it was very clear that this wasn't an ordinary bag. There was a lot more stuff in it then physically possible.

"Damn girl! That's one big hammer you've got there!" Lil said, gawking at the shier size of the giant mallet.

"It's not a hammer, it's a mallet." I corrected, looking at it and wandering how the hell it managed to fit into the bag.

_'Don't think about it, you know it doesn't fit in there, but that doesn't stop it from being in there.'_ I thought, knowing that if I thought about it too much my head would probably start hurting.

Sighing heavily, I put everything I had found back into the bag, deciding to look through it again some other time when getting out of the crystal hall wasn't a pressing matter. I wasn't sure why, but somehow I knew that the mallet was the only thing in it that could help me at the moment and that everything else in the bag couldn't really help me at the moment.

"Aw! Can't I have another one of those fortune things?" Lil asked, looking at me with her big golden eyes, begging for another one.

"No! We have no idea what those things might do, one already gave you the ability to speak and gave me cat stuff, the next one might turn you into a mouse for all we know." I told her, choosing my words very carefully, knowing that as a cat, the thought of becoming a mouse would probably scare her enough to keep her away from the fortune cookies.

And I was right.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, I _am _kind of full." She lied, trying to act like she wasn't changing her mind because of what I said, but failing miserably.

"Good, now come on." I said, picking the backpack back up and slinging it over my shoulder. I momentarily thought about shoving the little froggy bag back into it the backpack, but quickly squashed that idea as I didn't really trust my cat not to eat another fortune cookie and wanted to keep the mallet with in reach, just in case.

_'You never know with this place, a mallet might come in handy.' _I thought, hooking the froggy bag to my belt, making sure that the handle of the mallet was sticking enough for me to get to it if I really needed to.

Having everything situated, I straightened up and started heading down the hall, only to be stopped by Lilfoot almost as soon as I started moving.

Pausing in my tracks, I turned toward her in order to see what the problem was, only to see that she was now glaring at me.

"Do you really expect me to swim in the water? Are you nuts? I'm a cat for crying out loud!" she said, acting as though I should have known this.

"Right, I forgot." I said sarcastically, walking back over to her to pick her up, only for her to stop me once again.

"Do you want me to carry you or not?" I asked in an annoyed voice, starting to get annoyed with her.

If she didn't make up her mind, I was going to force her to swim after me.

"Turn around." she said, making a circle in the air with one of her paws, directing me to turn so my back was facing her.

"Why?" I asked, wandering why in the world she wanted me to turn around.

"Because, I want to sleep in the backpack!" she said, acting like I should have already known this.

"Fine! Here, get in." I growled, turning around and waited for her to get in, silently wandering if it would still be animal cruelty if I drown her in a magical hallway.

When my backpack was finally in front of her, she quickly jumped into it and poked her head out. Apparently she didn't really want to sleep at all, she was just to lazy to walk and didn't want to be carried at the moment..

"Fh. What ever, let's just go." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

And with that said, we were off again, trying doors and running away from what ever nastiness was on the other side.

After twenty or so doors, all of which had something on the other side of them that I was to much of a chicken to try to deal with, I finally got up enough bravery to open another blue door, though I had the sinking suspicions that my 'blue = drowning' idea was most likely right.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard from over my shoulder.

Turning my head to look at Lilfoot, I simply glared at her and turned back to the door, fully intent on opening the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying another door." I stated calmly, though I was still trying to convince my self that it wouldn't get me killed.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you opened one of the blue doors? We almost drown!" she said nervously, apparently having the same thoughts as me, though she seemed to be being a little over dramatic about it in my opinion.

_'sheesh, her and her dramatics...'_ I thought, wandering if it was a cat thing.

"I remember what happened perfectly, but I decided that I should try another one, I mean, the fact that the last one was under water could have just been a coincidence." I pointed out, though I didn't really believe that my self.

Ignoring the rest of her pleas for me to reconsider, I grabbing the door handle firmly and pushed it open ever so slightly, fully planing to slam it shut if even a tiny bit of water came out of it.

"NO!" Lil screamed, diving back into my backpack as the door opened, which turned out to be completely pointless as nothing happened.

_'I'm still kind of dry, Kind of being the operative word though... Damn I wish the floor didn't have so much water on it.'_ I thought, happy that water hadn't come rushing through the door to drown me.

Sighing heavily, I let Lilfoot know that she could come out now, and that the big bad water wasn't going to hurt her.

"I knew that," she said, slowly sticking her head out of my backpack to look at the through narrowed eyes, as though she still wasn't convinced that water wasn't going to come flying out of it. "I was just- um... reading one of your books! The Spanish book! Yeah, it was really interesting."

"There isn't even a Spanish book in there, fuzz bucket, and I seriously doubt you would be able to read it if there was one. Nice try though." I said, adding the last part with a large smirk on my face.

"Fine, what ever. Now that we know that water isn't going to come poring out of there, don't you think we should actually see what's on the other side." she stated, clearly trying to change the subject.

I didn't really want to change the subject, but she did have a good point.

Turning to the door I opened it a little more and glanced in side, only to have my jaw drop to the floor. I was looking in on the world of x-men. The door had opened up to someplace one a beach near the water, and a short ways off in the distance was a small group of my favorite people from the movies. I unconsciously stuck my hand out to point at them in surprise, only to find that something was keeping my hand from going past the open door.

It was an invisible barrier, one that wasn't allowing me to go through the door.

"What the?" I said in surprise, shocked that I wasn't able to go through the door.

Deciding that it was pointless to keep trying to go through the invisible barrier, I closed the door and moved my backpack around so that I could look at Lilfoot, though I didn't really think that she knew anything about it.

"Why couldn't my hand go through the door? It was like an invisible wall was blocking me." I said, marking the door like I had all the other while trying to keep my backpack in my arms.

"Hm.. I'm betting we can only go through a certain door. You know, only the one you're meant to go through, and the rest are sealed off or something. Things can come in through any door, but they must leave through a particular one, like the one they came in through or something. That kind of thing." Lil stated with her head titled sideways in a thoughtful manner.

I was a little surprised at the fact that she had been able to answer me without needing to think about it, but her explanation did seem to explain it. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the next door, which turned out to be blue as well.

"OK, so if I can go through it, then it's the right door?" I asked Lilfoot, knowing that she didn't really know for sure either, but still wanting her opinion as she had been the one to come up with the theory. It also wasn't lost on my that she was very smart for a cat, something I had always known, but now had to deal with on a conversational level.

"That's what I think, but then again, I'm new to this place too." she pointed out, ducking her head back down, just in case water came through the door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, which instantly proved her theory right as it did something none of the other doors had done.

The moment the door was open, I was pulled through the door just like the night before in my apartment (which I was slowly starting to remember), dragging her along with me.

When I finally stopped moving and had landed not so softly on the ground, I quickly started looking around for the door, only to find that it had vanished. I also found that my camping stuff was there in front of me, which I hadn't even seen in the crystal hall. Everything that I had had on me when I got sucked through the door was still there, including my annoying cat.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all these seas?" said a loud voice.

"No, It can't be." Me and Lilfoot whispered in shock as we both turned out head and saw the first villain of the one piece anime series. Then Lil did the unthinkable.

"Oh My god! It's the elephant lady!"

-------------

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	3. A thief's a thief, Nami's competition

**Chapter 3: A thief's a thief, Nami's competition**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 10/30/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?" asked a loud, booming voice.

"No, It can't be." Me and Lilfoot whispered in unison, our voices filled with horror as we turned our heads to look at the person that had spoke, only to see the first villain of the one piece anime series. It was just as a certain pinkish-purple haired boy was about to answer that Lil did the unthinkable.

"Oh My god! It's the elephant lady!" she shouted with a horrified look on her face.

The instant those words left her mouth, everyone's eyes were on me, clearly thinking that I was the one that had said it, and unfortunately for me, there was no way any of them was going to believe that the little black cat on my shoulder was actually the one that had said it, though that didn't stop me from trying to convince them.

"It was her! I swear it was the cat." I said frantically, pointing at Lil while praying that they would believe me.

They didn't.

"Hey, what kind of a bastard blames tries to blame stuff on a innocent cat?!" One of the guys from Alvida's crew said, though I only knew that he was one of Alvida's men because he didn't exactly look like he would be a passenger on a cruise ship.

"Hahahaha!" A loud voice laughed, causing my jaw to drop to the floor in surprise and recognition. "Your a funny dude!"

The sound of the laugh alone was enough to get my attention. I had watched the anime so many times that I knew that laugh instantly, and when I turned my head to look at the person that had spoken, my suspicions were confirmed.

I was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king himself.

"You brat!" I heard as a large shadow suddenly blocked out the sun almost completely, causing me to look up to see what was going on.

Glancing up from my position on the deck of the ship, I was horrified to see that she, Alvida, was now lifting her massive club over her head (her massive head) while screaming her battle cry, fully intent on bashing my head in with it, but before the attack hit, however, god seemed to decide to throw me a bone, something she didn't normally do.

"Oh my god! The hippo's coming! Run for your lives!" Lilfoot screeched as she took off running in the opposite direction as Alvida, fully intent on getting as far away from the crazy fat lady as possible.

And because everyone had been watching us this time, not a single person could deny that the cat had been the one that said it.

"Hehehe," I laughed nervously, a weak and fearful smile on my face. " See, I told you it wasn't me."

From the position I was sitting in on the ship, I could see up Alvida's nostrils and into her brain, and could tell that her brain was saying 'smash the kid, then skin the cat.', which meant that she didn't care who had been the one to say it.

"Huh?! Did that cat just talk?!" random people shouted in shock and surprise just as Alvida started to bring her huge ass club down to smash me to a bloody pulp.

To my surprise, as well as everyone else's, the instant her club came down to bash me in the head, I somehow managed to jump, or rather flip, out of the way, landing in a crouching position on the railing of the ship.

"OK, that's new." I said in surprise, shocked that I was able to balanced on the railing without falling on my ass.

I might be a little bit more graceful when I am doing a martial arts move, but I was never able to pull off flips without breaking something, which was usually a part of my body.

Looking up from my position on the railing, I saw that 'the elephant lady', as my cat had dubbed her, was coming back for a second go at my head. Knowing that if I moved to quickly she would simply change the direction of her mallet, I calmly waited for her attack, hoping that I would be able to move out of the way at the last second.

If she was going to keep attacking me, then I was going to have to keep dodging her, however, my knowledge of anime had taught me three things about the actual fight in most anime.

One, if all you ever do is block and dodge then you will most likely loose.

Two, if your opponent is big and stupid then the best thing to do is to either go for the knees or go for the head.

And three, when someone swings something big over their head, they usually can't block a head shot.

Alvida covered two of those facts herself. She was big and stupid, and was swinging something really big over her head. Can you say, 'free head shot'? I can.

The moment her club was over her head, I jumped straight at her, taking her by surprise and managing to land with my hands and feet on her face.

This caused me to realized two things . The first thing I noticed was that my shoes were now destroyed thanks to claws that were now poking out of them, which I hadn't even known I had.

The moment my feat and hands connected with her face,I pushed off and jumped over and past her head. When I landed in the crouching position again, something I didn't think I would be able to pull off, I quickly turned around to see what kind of damage I had done to her.

_'I must be able to land because of the cat stuff. Guess it's going to be more useful then I thought.'_ I thought, pausing when I finally saw the damage I had done.

This was when I realized the second thing.

Watching as Alvida turned her very angry fiery gaze at me, I found that all my claws had done was put twenty perfect half moon punctures on her face, meaning that they didn't do much damaged at all, which meant...

The. Claws. Were. Useless.

"Hahaha! That was totally awesome!" a loud, goofy voice shouted, causing me to turn my eyes from Alvida to look at Luffy, who was grinning like an idiot at me.

Luckily, Alvida still hadn't recovered from the shock of my attack against her face, which was lucky because I spent a few second just staring at Luffy, still not able to believe that it was really him and that I was really in the One Piece world.

"Um.. thanks, I think." I finally said after realizing that he had called my attack 'totally awesome'. "Um, you're Luffy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked, still grinning at me like an idiot.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to answer.

"You rat! How dare you mar my perfect skin?!" Alvida shouted, running toward me with her club raised, clearly planing on trying to smash me again. "Get back here boy so I can kill you!"

_'She thinks I'm a boy? I know I'm as flat as a door, but... is it really that bad?'_ I thought sadly, hanging my head in despair.

"I'm a girl, damn it." I whispered, pouting childishly while glaring up at her as she got closer and closer to me.

Looking up from my sulking, I noticed, for the first time, that Nami was running around on Alvida's ship, most likely to steal stuff.

_'huh, so she really can steal stuff in broad daylight without getting noticed.'_ I thought as I dodged Alvida's attack, slightly amazed at Nami's stealing abilities.

"Coby!" shouted Alvida after she missed me for the third time. Looking back at Alvida, I noticed she was now advancing on a young boy with purple hair that I vaguely remembered from the anime.

_'Huh?'_ I thought in confusion. "Wasn't she just about to kill me?"

Wandering why no one had answered me, I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, only to remember that Lil had taken off shortly after we got here.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, looking around for where she might have gone too. "Where the hell did that fluzzy cat go?" (A/n: It's my made up word, it means fluffy and fuzzy)

"Hey, Luffy?" I called over to the straw hat wearing pirate, getting Luffy's attention.

"Huh?" Luffy said, turning his head to look at me.

Now, I think I should say this before I move on. As you know, Luffy isn't the brightest person in the world and tends to have a completely clueless look on his face. It was this 'not the brightest person in the world' personality as well as my stupidity at calling out to him at that moment that caused Luffy to take a club in the back of the head by Alvida.

"Take that you rat!" Alvida shouted as she hit Luffy in the back of the head, using her weight to strengthen the attack.

"uh!" Everyone (not including Alvida's crew) yelled, including me even though I should have known that it wouldn't hurt him. While I knew that getting hit by stuff didn't hurt him from watching the anime, I wasn't used to seeing someone get clobbered with a club and live to tell about it.

It took everyone a minute to recover from the fact that the attack hadn't hurt him at all. If he had been normal, the attack would have killed him.

"Ow!" Luffy said angrily, getting up ant turning to glare at Alvida. "Hitting someone while their back is turned is a dirty trick!" He said angrily, hitting Alvida and sending her skidding across the deck of the ship.

"Um, sorry about that, but-" I said apologetically, only to change my mind about what to say a second later. "Never mind, I need to find my cat." I said, knowing that it would be best to find Lil as soon as possible as the Marines were going to start firing cannonballs soon and I didn't want her to get squished by one.

With that thought in mind, I grabbed my back pack and slung it back over my shoulder, then grabbed my camping stuff, only to pause and glance down at my froggy bag as a thought suddenly occurred to me. Blinking down at my new, and very ugalicious froggy bag, I realized that it's black whole like inside meant that I could probably shove anything I wanted into it, which meant that I wouldn't have to lug around the weight of my camping junk all the time and could just keep it in the froggy bag.

Deciding that it would be better if I actually tested my theory out, I unhooked the froggy bag from my belt and started trying to push my camping gear through the opening, smiling triumphantly when it all slid in without a problem, magically fitting through the small opening without a problem. Once it was all safely inside the froggy bag, I quickly headed over to the hole that was in the middle of the ship's deck, remembering that it had led to the storage room in the anime, which would made it the first place my fat cat would go to. Once I was next too it, I took a deep breath and jumped down into the room below.

Thanks to my new cat like abilities, which I still wasn't used to, I landed gracefully on the floor of the storage room without hurting myself. Grinning from ear to ear at the fact that I hadn't fallen on something sharp or broken my leg when I landed, I quickly started looking around, knowing that the smell of food always seemed to attract Lil in any situation, and she didn't disappoint me either.

Apparently, she had found another giant fishy. The fish was about the size of a large man and was hanging on the wall from a hook, clearly waiting for some chef to come cook it. The fish also had a small black cat dangling from it with the tip of its back fin in her jaws, shaking madly as she tried to tare a piece of it off.

"Huh, so that's where you've been." I said, walking over to her while watching her gnawed away at the giant fish.

She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I had spoken, or even the fact that I was there for that matter.

"Alright, let's go." I said, grabbing her by her middle section and pulling on her slightly, only to find that she was refusing to let go of the damn fish, causing me to nearly yank the thing off the wall in my attempt to separate the her from it.

Blinking down at her a few times, I took a deep to calm my self as I was incredibly annoyed at being ignored.

"Come on Lil, let go of the fish." I finally said, giving her another little pull, slightly harder this time.

Again, she didn't stop trying to eat the fish, even though I had told her to.

"Lil, let go." I said again, now starting to get a little pissed off at her for ignoring me. "Let go!" I ordered, pulling on her as hard as I could, no longer caring if I ripped her pretty little head off in the process, too busy trying to get her away from the fish to care.

After a few more tugs, she finally let go of the fish, causing me to fall back and onto the floor in the process. Sitting up, I turned my head to glare only for my glare to turn into an amused smile when I saw what she was doing.

She was now lying on her back with her back paws in the air while she used her front paws to rub her now swollen belly.

"That was good." She purred, rolling over onto her side to look at me with what had to be a cat version of a drunkards smile.

She was intoxicated.

_'Note to self, to much fish meat makes my cat drunk.'_ I thought, adding that little bit of information to my memory as I slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"So, what's up?" she asked, smiling up at me as I scooped her up so that she was at eye level.

"You. Are. The. Biggest. Pig. Ever." I said, punctuating each word as I made my statement, trying to get my point across.

When your cat starts looking like a balloon with legs, there's a problem.

"No I'm not. Didn't you already meet Luffy?" she pointed out crossing her paws while giving me what could have past for a smirk.

And unfortunately, she had a point, but that didn't mean I had to tell her that.

"Shut up, that's not the point." I said in an annoyed tone, setting her and my backpack on the floor so she could get in it.

Sighing heavily, she got into the bag as quickly as she could, which, thanks to the fact that she was pretty much just a bowling ball with legs now, that was pretty hard for her to do.

Normally I would have found it incredibly funny, but I was still in shock from being thrown into a world that should exist, so I didn't find it at all funny. Deciding that it was best to get moving, I picked up the backpack and slung it over my shoulder, and started heading for the door, only to be stopped a second later when Lilfoot stuck her head out of the back pack and pointed something out to me that I hadn't even realized.

"You do know that the people here are probably going to think you're a pirate, right? If you're lucky, they'll think your just a stowaway, but either way, we'll probably end up in jail if we stay on this boat." She pointed out in a voice that told me that she was a little frighted by our situation, something I wouldn't have thought considering how happy she had been after eating part of the fish.

While I had realized that we were in bad situation, I hadn't really realized just how bad it really was. The only thing that I had really thought about was the obvious, we were in a different world and needed to find a way back to our own world. I hadn't even thought about what it really meant.

There was no way anyone would believe me if I told them I was from another world, and if they did believe me then the world government would try to use the crystal hall and the froggy bag for their own personal gain, so telling people what really happened was obviously out of the question. Then there was the fact that I _had_ somehow managed to end up on a cruise ship of some sort without being and actual passenger, which meant that I _was_ technically a stowaway, or at least that was what everyone might think if I was lucky, and if I was unlucky (which I know I am) then they were going to think that I was a pirate.

If they thought I was a stowaway, then they might let me off thanks to the fight with Alvida, but as I had simply appeared out of nowhere at about the same time as Luffy, who had already told everyone that he was a pirate, most of the people would probably assume that I was apart of his crew, which would make me a pirate.

Then there was the fact that everything in this world was so different from my own. In this world the authorities were completely corrupt and were usually the bad guys, and the bad guys and pirates were sometimes the good guys. Then there was the court system. If you were accused of being a pirate, then you were automatically guilty.

And if you had a devil fruit power but are not a marine, then you are automatically considered a pirate, and while I had never actually eaten a devil fruit, the fact that I had cat like abilities and a tail was kind of hard to explain to the marines as they would be to busy trying to kill me to actually listen.

Basically, I was screwed.

"shit." I said, horror washing over me as I suddenly started to understand the situation.

"We'll be screwed. Yeah, that's what I was saying." Lil said, nodding her head in agreement, her voice sounding a little depressed.

And I couldn't blame her for it either, we were so screwed that it wasn't even funny.

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" I Said, swinging the backpack so that it was in front of me so I could talk to her face to face. "We can't exactly get off the ship, we're in the middle of the ocean and we don't even know where we are." I said, trying to remember if they had said where it was in the anime, but only remembering that it was somewhere in the east blue.

"Well, we could always go with Luffy and join his crew." Lil said with a thoughtful look on her little face. "This world is very dangerous, but if we go with Luffy, at least we know what we're getting into. Plus, if we have to be criminals, at least we could be criminals that tend to help people."

Everything she said was pretty much true, once again proving that she was way too smart to be a normal cat.

"How do you know some much about this place if you couldn't understand people before?" I asked, amazed at how much she knew about the show while wandering how it was even possible, only to remember that I had already decided in the crystal hall that anything was possible.

"I don't know, it's like everything I've ever seen was translated for me. Everything I remembered, but could never understand makes perfect sense to me now." She said, explaining how she knew about the show. "So, since I watched the show with you all the time, I remember bits and pieces of it."

"Huh, that actually makes some sense, in some bazaar and mysteriously screwed up way." I said sarcastically, deciding that it was best not to question it to much.

My sanity was more important then understanding it.

"Whatever, back to the criminal problem. What do you think we should do?" I asked, wandering what she was thinking.

It might be strange to ask a cat questions like that, but there wasn't exactly anyone else I could ask and she seemed to know as much as I did about the anime.

Plus, I kind of liked having someone from my world to talk to, even if that someone wasn't supposed to be able to talk to begin with.

"I already told you, I think we should head off with Luffy." She said, looking at me as though it was a stupid question.

I took me only a few minutes to decided, though the decision wasn't actually made by me. It was actually decided by some people shouting:

"Hey it's the marines! Their here to save us!" someone outside yelled, though I could tell that it wasn't Luffy or Coby speaking.

"Hey, wasn't there another pirate here? The white haired kid with the talking cat, the one that was with the straw hat guy, where did he go?" someone else asked, and I didn't have to asked who he was talking about.

"See, I told you they would think we were pirates!" Lil shouted in panic, diving back into my back pack to hide.

"Fine, you were right, but if I'm going to be a criminal, then I'm going to do it right." I said as I ran over to a couple small crates of apples, grabbing three of the crates and shoving them into the froggy bag. I then grabbed a few jugs of water and a huge bag of rice that was bigger then my body and put them in the froggy bag as well.

"Hay! Wait! You forgot my precious!" Lil shouted, not want me to leave the giant fish behind.

"Fine, damn it! This ship is about to be filled with navy guys and you're just worried about a giant fish!" I said exasperatedly as I grabbed the giant fish off of the wall (taking the rope that it was tied up with as well) and shoving it into my froggy bag. "There, are you happy? Now let's get the hell out of here."

Normally I wouldn't even consider stealing as I had been brought up knowing that it was wrong, nor would I normally believe that I could jump up through a hole several feet above my head, but as I was now a criminal in an anime world and had cat like traits, my old rules no longer applied.

"Fine, I got what I wanted, so let's go." She said as I jumped up through the whole in the ceiling, acting as though I was actually her pet and not the other way around.

Not realizing just how high my new cat like abilities aloud me to jump, I jumped up as hard as I could and ended up shooting off into sky, nearly banging my head on part of the mast in the process.

"REOW! To high! To high!" Lil shouted when she saw how high up we were.

My reaction wasn't any better then hers. The moment I nearly got my head smashed in by part of the mast, I nearly had a heart attack. It wasn't until I landed in a cat like crouching position that I finally calmed down.

Cat abilities so totally rule.

When I finally managed to get over my surprise at heaving landed without breaking anything, I instantly started looking for Luffy and Coby, hoping that I wouldn't get caught by the marines before I found them. Unfortunately for me 'find Luffy and Coby and get off the ship' plan, there was a small problem...

They weren't there.

"What the hell? Where are they?" I exclaimed in horror, hoping that I hadn't missed them.

It was at the same moment that I started to think that I was really REALLY screwed that some creepazoid sailor popped out of no where and tried to grab me. Luckily, I was able to dodge him and get away from him, though it was only because of the whole cat girl thing.

"Hahaha!" The guy laughed, lunging at me each time I jumped away from him. "It seems your friends left you behind. Now you're trapped here!"

Dodging his final lung, I shot him a glare and took off running for the opposite side of the ship, remembering that Luffy's dinghy had landed on top of Nami's boat, which was supposed to be on the same side that Alvida's ship had been on when she attacked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lilfoot screeched at me, knowing what I was about to do.

Without even pausing to see if I had the right about where Luffy and Coby would be, I dove over the edge, not wanting to give the sailor another chance to catch me.

The moment I was in the water, dove under the water, not wanting to get seen if I couldn't find the dinghy. I might be a cat girl, but I was still a good swimmer, so it wasn't that hard for me to stay under while I searched for the small boat. The entire time I was under water, cannonballs were falling around me, telling me that I was still a target at the moment.

It took me a second to spot the small boat thanks to all the cannonballs moving through the water, but the moment I potted it I took off for it as fast as I could, trying to get to it as quickly as possible so that they wouldn't leave me behind.

Lucky for me, they didn't seem to be moving much.

"Hay!" I said, gasping for air as I broke the surface of the water, managing to come up next to them.

"Are you OK? We stopped as soon as we saw you dive into the water." Coby said as he and Luffy both helped me into the boat.

_'That explains why they weren't moving.' _I thought, still gasping for air as the sail on the little dingy was raised, causing us to take off from the force of the wind.

In one of the episodes, Nami had said that smaller boats were faster and more maneuverable then larger ones, and now I could see what she meant. The moment the sail was up, the boat took off like a bat out of hell, moving so quickly that the cannonballs didn't have a chance to hit us. We may not be moving as fast as a motor boat, but for a boat that was powered by the wind, it was moving pretty damn fast.

_'Well, at least we're safe... !!!' _I froze in horror as the realization that something was very wrong hit me.

"Crap! Lil?!" I called out in panic, turning my backpack around and digging through it anxiously, hoping against hope that she was still in it and OK.

She wasn't there.

"Oh god! We have to go back!" I said frantically, worried about my fluzzy cat. (Fluzzy = fluffy+fuzzy)

"What?! Are you crazy! Why would we do a stupid thing like that?!" Coby asked, shocked that I would want to go back to where there were a bunch of cannons that wanted to blow us up.

"Yeah, you're a strange guy." Luffy added, looking at me with his big round eyes.

"Lil got left back there! We have to go back for her!" I explained, trying to get them to understand.

"Huh? Someone got left behind? Was it one of your friends?" Luffy asked, still staring at me with those big round eyes of his.

"Yeah, she's the talking cat you saw me with." I said, still pleading with them to head back for the ship.

"That's impossible, there's no such thing as talking cat's!" Coby said, only to be prove wrong a second later, much to my immense relief.

"Then what, pray tell, do I look like to you." Lil said, sticking her head out of the froggy bag, causing me to pull her out and squeeze the life out of her in the tightest hug I could muster.

She was alive.

"You're alive! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said, still hugging her tightly.

"I-It talked!" Coby said in shocked, pointing his finger at Lil while falling over in surprise.

"Wow! That's so awesome! Can it do any other tricks?" Luffy asked, apparently thinking that Lil was a circus performer or something.

"I don't do _'tricks'._ Dogs do 'tricks', and I am most certainly not a dog." Lil said angrily, glaring at him, clearly offended by the tricks comment.

"Awesome!" Luffy said, ignoring her comment as he leaned over and attempted to pick Lil up out of my arms, only for her to scratch him.

"Ow! Why did you do that!" he demanded, rubbing the scratch marks on his face and glaring at Lil angrily.

"Sorry about that, but she really doesn't like being touched by people, not unless she's known them for a while." I said apologetically, petting her head in an attempt to pacify her.

"Hm, fine." Luffy said, pouting like a child at not being able to play with Lilfoot.

It was at that moment that I realized something.

"Huh, you lost weight." I stated stupidly, blinking down at Lil a few times before a really sick idea came into my head.

The moment my theory entered my head, I grabbed her by her little furry throat with both hands and started shaking her around like a rag doll.

"You did not just shit in my bag!" I said angrily, still trying to shake the life right out of her.

If she had lost all that weight that fast, then it all had to have gone somewhere, and that meant it was probably still in my froggy bag.

The others were looking behind me while this was going on, there eyes popping out and there jaws practically lying on the floor of the dingy.

"I didn't!" Lil chocked out, scratching at my hands as I continued trying strangle her. "This is anime, I simply became thin." she pointed out.

Pausing to think about what she said, I slowly dropped her on the floor of the dinghy, knowing that she was probably telling the truth.

Or at least she had better be, for her sake. P.E.T.A. can't save her fuzzy ass out here.

The moment I let go of here, Lil sank to the floor and sighed heavily, knowing how close she had just come to death. It wasn't until both of us remembered why we dove after Luffy that we finally turned our attentions back to him and Coby.

"You're a pirate, right?" I asked, building up my courage to do what both Lil and I knew we had to do.

If we were going to be staying in the One Piece world and be hunted by the marines, then we were going to do it with Luffy and his crew.

"Huh? Yeah, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" He exclaimed happily, throwing his index finger in the air in what could only be described as the promise pose.

Rock lee and Naruto Uzumaki had 'the nice guy' pose, Ash Ketchum does the 'gotta' catch 'em all' pose, and a bunch of people do the victory pose (Mostly Edward Elric), and Luffy had just created the 'Promise' Pose, which just involves a victory pose with only one finger instead of two.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but he seems to be totally serious about it." Coby said in an apologetic manner, clearly thinking that someone had to apologize for Luffy's craziness and deciding that he might as well do it.

"And you don't have a crew yet, right?" Lil asked, ignoring Coby's comment.

"Yeah, but I'll have a huge crew before long, I think I need about ten guys." Luffy said with a thoughtful expression on his face, clearly thinking about how 'awesome' his crew was going to be.

"Luffy, becoming king of the pirates is a lot har-" Coby started to say, but was quickly cut off by me.

"We want to join." I cut in, causing Coby's jaw to drop in surprise and a huge grin to make its way across Luffy's face.

"Yeah! I finally have my first crew members!" He shouted happily, throwing his fists up in celebration.

In the middle of his celebrating, Luffy suddenly stopped and started blink right past me for some strange reason. He then reached out and grabbed something behind me.

Hard.

"RAWR!" I yelled, scratching at his face in my pain and surprise, causing him to add his own sound of pain to the mix.

The pain was so strong that it was practically in a league of its own. It hurt more then when I accidentally dug my own claws into it, making it clear that he was a lot stronger then he looked, something I already knew from watching the anime, but the pain drove that fact home.

"Ahh!" He shouted in pain, letting go of my now abused tail, which caused me to let go of his face in return.

I was really starting to hate the damn thing, it seemed to be the most useless thing in the world and all it ever did was caused me pain. If I could at least do _something_ with it, like smack people with it or something, then I wouldn't mind it so much, but I couldn't even do that.

"Hey! Why'd you scratch me??!" He demanded, rubbing at the scratch marks on his face.

"What do you mean 'why'd I scratch you'?! You pulled my tail!" I said angrily, glaring daggers at him while I tried to rub the pain out of my abused tail.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more then to smack those giant round eyes right out of his head.

"huh?" Luffy said looking at the fuzzy black thing in my hand, not understanding what I was saying at all.

It wasn't until Coby spoke up that I understood their confusion.

"YOU MEAN IT'S REAL!?!" Coby yelled, shocked to find that the tail was real.

It took him a minute, but he eventually figured out what I was saying.

"What?" Luffy asked, still a little confused as to what was going on, that is until Coby's words and mine both sunk in. "Awesome! You have a tail!"

_'Yes numb-nuts. I have a tail. What was the first clue?' _I thought angrily, though I didn't actually say it out loud.

"Yes, I have a tail, and you pulled it!" I yelled at him, a vain throbbing in my forehead.

"Huh? Oh!" Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head while giving me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I didn't know it was attached." he said, still trying to calm me down with his stupid smile, which wasn't working.

Not trusting my self to say anything, I simply sat down and ignored him, still petting my tail protectively.

It took Luffy over a minute to see that I wasn't going to start yelling at him and when he did finally get it, he sat back down and started talking to Coby, instantly getting over the fact that I had yelled at him.

That was always something I had like about him in the anime. Once he understood why you were yelling at him, he instantly apologized for it and got over it. Unfortunately, I only liked it in the anime.

When I'm pissed at you, you should feel guilty for a while, damn it!

While Luffy and Coby started talking about where we were going to go, Lil and I started looking around, trying to figure out where we were, which for us was impossible seeing as we were from a different world, but that didn't stop us from trying.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we're in a giant puddle." Lil said in a thoughtful tone, holding on of her claws against her chin and somehow managing to look more clueless then brook when he had thought that a piece of fish was a zombie's weakness.

"Be glad you're cute." I said, picking her up and holding her while wandering how she could be so smart and still consider the ocean a giant puddle.

It was while I was looking out at the ocean around us that I finally realized that Coby was glancing at us every few minutes. Apparently he couldn't get over the whole 'talking cat' and 'girl with a tail' thing.

"Your cat can talk?" He finally asked, staring at Lil with eyes that were so big and round that they seemed to be challenging Luffy's eyes in their roundness.

"Yep." I said, using the most bored voice I could muster while trying not to laugh.

The look on his face? Priceless.

"Hey, I can answer for my self you know!" Lil corrected angrily, her voice sounding way to bossy in my opinion. "And I'm not her cat, she's my pet."

_'I'm your pet? Yeah right, I think we're going to have a little talk, you oversized rat.'_ I thought in slight annoyance, wandering if anyone would notice if I threw her over board.

Considering the size of the boat, they probably would.

"I'm not your pet, fuzz-bucket!" I finally said, bopping her on the head with my fist, causing a large lump the size of a baseball to appear where I hit her.

Coby just stared at me and Lilfoot for a few moments, unable to take his eyes off of us.

"And you have a tail?" Coby asked, moving on to the next thing that was confusing him.

"That's right." I said, knowing that my comments were beginning to mimic Luffy's when Coby was asking him questions in the first episode.

It wasn't an accident either, I was doing it intentionally. I was doing it because I wanted to have my Luffy moment, something that every other character in the series eventually has at least once.

"How?" He asked, still looking at me, or rather at my tail.

"Because I found this thing and a-" Lil started, only to be stopped when I clamped my hands down over her mouth to keep her from talking.

I didn't really want them to know about that, I didn't know how they would react to it. Then again, I wasn't really sure how they would react to anything.

Thinking as fast as I could, I decided that ,since Luffy wasn't freaked out about fighting a merman in the Arlong ark, going with a 'I'm not human' kind of lie would be best, and with that in mind, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's because I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl !" I said, while taking my hands off of Lilfoot, afraid that I might accidentally kill her if I kept it over her mouth to long.

The moment my hand was no longer over her mouth, Lil promptly fell over. She knew that it was probably a good idea to go along with it as she knew very well that I would probably throw her into the ocean if she told them the truth. Plus, it was probably the only thing that could explain why I had claws and a tail but could still swim as they had already seen me swim to the boat.

Devil fruit users couldn't swim, and I could, so I obviously hadn't eaten a devil fruit.

"A Ctarl-Ctarl? What's that?" Luffy asked, staring at me with his big round eyes.

"It's my species, I'm a cat person!" I answered, giving the victory sign, another thing I had always wanted to do.

"A cat person? Does that mean you aren't human?" Coby asked, still staring at me in aw.

"Mow, mass omum!" (translation: Wow! That's awesome!) I heard Luffy say, causing me to look over at him, wandering why he sounded so funny.

The moment my eyes landed on him, one sentence started running through my head over and over again.

_'Kill the idiot!'_

"No! The fishies!" Lilfoot yelled, putting her little paws against her cheeks in a horrified sort of way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded, lunging at Luffy and taking my froggy bag away from him. _'My munchies!'_

Luffy tried to dodge me, but was caught by Coby, who seemed to be trying to help simply because he knew it wasn't Luffy's bag.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Luffy said, trying to get the bag back.

Ignoring him, I quickly checked the bag, happy when I found that all he had eaten was some of the food I had stolen from the ship and not one of the fortune cookies from hell.

"We know you were eating it, that's the problem!" Lil said, giving him a single scratch across the nose in annoyance.

The reason why she was annoyed was that she still remembered the comment I made about her turning into a mouse, and she really didn't want that to happen.

"Wah! Ow!" Luffy said, rubbing at his face for the third time "Why did you do that?!" he demanded angrily, glaring at Lil for scratching his face.

"Luffy-san. You can't eat food that doesn't belong to you, you have to ask first." Coby said, trying to reason with the glutinous pig.

"But I'm hungry!" He said, still trying to get at the food that we were keeping from him.

"Eating the food wasn't why we stopped you, and it wasn't why Lil scratched you either." I stated, snatching Lil up off the dinghy floor as she slowly tried to get to the bag unnoticed.

_'Yeah, like I wasn't going to notice a black fuzzy thing moving around on the tiny boat.'_ I thought sarcastically, holding her in my arms tightly so that she couldn't get away.

"It wasn't?" Coby asked, shocked that we hadn't stopped him so that he wouldn't eat all the food.

"No, this is a magical bag and there is a lot of terrible stuff in it." I explained, holding the bag up in the air so they could see it.

Though I wasn't sure if the terrible part was true or not, I still had a bad feeling that there might be just about anything in the bag, including something dangerous.

"Huh? Magic?" Both Luffy and Coby asked, Coby in disbelief and Luffy in excitement.

"Yep." Lil said, curling up in my lap when I finally set her down. "She's a witch, and I'm her familiar." She said, coming up with her own lie for the situation.

Apparently she didn't think I could do it on my own.

"A witch?" Coby asked, not believing anything that we were saying

"Yep, and this is my magical witch's bag." I said cheerfully, opening the bag and pulling out the biggest thing I knew was in it. "See." I said, pulling out the huge ass mallet.

"Wo! That is so awesome!" Luffy said, grabbing the bag and looking into it.

I quickly snatched the bag back, not wanting him to drop it into the ocean on accident.

"The point is, it's my witch's bag, and you shouldn't be messing around with it. You have no idea what's in here or how to deal with it." I said, reattaching it to my hip. _'Then again, neither do I.' _I added mentally, though I didn't really want them to know that.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy said, giving me the strongest pout he could.

Pulling out one of the small crates of apples, I handed it to him in an attempt to shut him up, nearly giving Coby a heart attack in the process.

"So, Luffy, We plan to go get that Zoro guy, right?" I asked, trying to change the subject to something other then my magical froggy bag, momentarily forgetting that I hadn't been around when Alvida had mentioned the moss haired, narcoleptic swordsman.

The instant the words left my mouth, I realized my mistake and froze instantly, praying that they wouldn't notice my slip-up. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Lil slap her paw to her face, apparently thinking the same thing that I was.

Oh shit.

"Yeah! And if he's a good enough guy, I'll get him to join our crew!" He said, throwing his fist up in the air again.

Lucky for me, Luffy didn't seem to realize that I hadn't been around when the whole Zoro conversation had happened, so it was starting to look like I was off the hook.

(Fish that got away: I'm free! I'm free!)

That was until Coby decided to comment on that little fact.

(Fish that almost got away: But? I was free! -cries-)

"What?! You're going after him?! But you can't do that! He'll kill you!" Coby said, starting his (hopefully) short panic attack.

That was when he turned his head away from Luffy and directed his gaze toward me, instantly sending my 'oh shit' radar into overdrive.

"Hey, how did you know about Zoro? I didn't see you anywhere near us when we were talking about him on the ship." he pointed out, causing Lil and I to both nearly have a panic attack of our own.

This question made Luffy look at me as well, apparently having caused him to remember that little fact.

_'note to self, kill Coby when no one is looking.'_ I thought, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I didn't see you either." Luffy said, looking at me with those giant round eyes that seemed as if they were going to fall right out of his head.

"Um." I said, trying to come up with something as fast as I could. "Lil heard you and told me about it! You know cats, they have the best hearing!" I said as quickly as I could, hoping they would buy it, though I had a feeling that I was doing that thing that some anime characters did when they lied, making it way to easy to figure it out.

Lilfoot nodded her head vigorously while rubbing the back of her neck with her paw, something that I would have found cute if it wasn't for the fact that we were both lying our asses off.

Lucky for us, the guys seemed to believe us, much to my surprise I might add.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Cats do hear much better then people do." Coby said, nodding his head as he thought it over, causing me and Lil to sweat drop.

Luffy seemed to have bought it as well and was moving on to the other matter at hand, namely: finding Zoro.

"Right, so where is this Zoro guy anyway?" he asked, moving on to the Zoro subject as though the conversation had never changed from it.

"Why would you want know where Zoro is?! You're not really going after him, are you?!" Coby asked, staring at Luffy as though he was nuts while I started to zone out, only to have Lil interrupt my daydream a few seconds later.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed, causing me to look up at her while Luffy and Coby ignored us both.

"What's with you?" I asked, looking over at her as she kept turning her head in every direction.

"Water!" She yelled, still looking around frantically.

"What about water?" I asked, still not understanding why she was freaking out.

"We're surrounded by water!" She shouted, jumping onto my almost completely flat chest, and grabbing my shirt in her paws and looking up at me with big scared eyes.

"Yeah, we're in the ocean, remember? The 'big puddle'? It's one of those 'big puddles' that cover the whole world." I said, petting her in a soothing fashion, trying to help her calm down.

Though she had commented about us being in a big puddle before, it seemed to just be sinking in now.

"But! I'm a cat! I don't do water!" she said, still shaking on her little paws. Deciding that it would probably be safer in my backpack, she promptly dove into it and didn't come back out, clearly not wanting to see the ocean.

Rolling my eyes at her, I turned my attention back to Coby and Luffy, only to find that they were staring at me.

"Your... One strange dude." Luffy said while Coby nodding his head in agreement.

This statement caused my eye to start twitching again. It was bad enough that the elephant lady had thought that I was a guy, but this was totally bullshit. There was no way I was going to let them get away with that kind of shit.

Girls HATE being told that they look like a boy, damn it!

Looking up at them, I smiled as their looks changed to that of dread in less then a second. It seemed that they could sense their impending doom, something I was very, very happy about.

"So, I'm a strange 'guy', huh?" I asked, stressing the word guy, looking at them both with a very malicious glint in my eyes.

It was at that moment that they both did something very, very, very stupid.

They nodded.

"Bamb!"

I don't know how it happened, but my giant mallet had suddenly appeared in my hands and, in a split second, I had bashed both of them on the head with it, causing large bumps to appear where I hit them.

"See what happens when you tell a girl she looks like a guy?" I asked, sitting back down while still holding the mallet in my right hand, planing on using it again if I needed to..

Luffy starred at me for a moment, only to open his mouth again and do something very stupid, again.

"Wait, you're a girl? Are you sure?" he asked stupidly, causing Coby to squeak in horror and turn to stare at him with fear in his eyes.

"Bamb!"

Luffy got another hit for his comment, and would be sure to get another if he didn't shut up soon.

It took another few hits to get Luffy to see that if he didn't stop implying that I was a guy, I was going to keep beating the crap out of him.

"Oh, so you're a girl." He finally said, his swollen lips somehow not stopping him from talking. He was now black and blue, and was also sporting several very large lumps on his head do to the fact that he didn't seem to have a filter between his mind and his mouth.

"My mistake!" He added, smiling like an idiot in order to try and pacify me. It only worked do to the fact that he had finally stopped making comments about how I look like a guy. He had also, during some point, pointed out my chest, or rather the fact that I didn't seemed to have one, something that got him several whacks with the mallet...

Coby had simply sat back and watched as I slowly beat the shit out of Luffy for his stupidity, knowing that he would get hit as well if he said anything.

"Good! So, Coby, which way do we go to find Zoro?" I asked, looking up at the sky and watching the clouds go by as tough nothing had happened.

"Um, we should head just north of here. It's actually not that far." He stated, looking down at the floor of the dinghy.

For several hours, we sat in silence, each of us off in our own thoughts. Coby was navigating the boat, Luffy was daydreaming about being king of the pirates, Lil was daydreaming about a mountain of fresh fish, and I was wandering if I would ever get home.

It was shortly after Lil had started talking about fish in her sleep that Luffy started to get hungry, and as soon as he mentioned food, she woke up. In short, I found myself on the wrong end of Luffy's and Lil's begging.

"I'm hungry! Can we eat now?" Luffy asked for the umpteenth time while Lil gave me the saddest Kitten eyes she could muster.

The two of them had been badgering me about food for the past hour and a half and didn't seem to be planning on stopping anytime soon. They were both getting hungry and were determined to get at the food as soon as possible.

"Fine!" I shouted in exasperation, finally giving in to their damn begging.

Grabbing the froggy bag, I started dividing up the food, wandering how much there actually was. At first I left some food for later, but then Coby told me how close we were to the island where Zoro was, so I just brought it all out.

"We might as well eat it all now, we'll be at the island in just over an hour, I can already see it from here." He said, pointing off into the distance. The moment he said this, the left over food that I hadn't divided up yet suddenly vanished into thin air, and so did a large portion of mine and Coby's food as well.

Coby and I both shouted in surprise when we saw that some of our food was missing and instantly started looking around to see where ithad disappeared to while we both snatched up our remaining bits. It took us only a moment to figure out who had eaten our food, and there were two culprits, both of whom were trying to blame it on the other, though both of their mouths were full.

"Lilfoot!" I yelled, glaring at the over sized cat who was now in her bowling ball form again. (Normally I would find the fact that she looked like a bowling ball with legs cute, but the fact that she had gotten like that from eating most of my food kind of prevented that.)

"Luffy-san!" Coby yelled, glaring daggers at the now round Luffy.

Out of nowhere, my now trusty mallet appeared in my hands and I promptly started beat the living daylights out of the two food thieves.

After I made sure that Luffy and Lil were very sorry for what they had done, me and Coby ate our food in piece and quiet, ignoring the painful moans of pain that were coming from the two idiots. Once we were done eating, everyone sat back and waited for us to get to the shore, trying to relax.

Well, almost everyone.

"I'm still hungry."

Luffy had been complaining about still being hungry ever since we had eaten and it was starting to get on my nerves. He had already eaten almost two crates of apples, so I didn't want to hear it.

"Luffy, I know you're hungry, but please stop complaining, we're almost in port now. If you wait a few minutes, you'll be able to buy something in the market, I promise." I said, hoping against hope that he would stop begging for food, though I knew that he would beg for food at every opportunity.

Where was Sanji when you needed him?

When we finally docked, Luffy started his whining about being hungry again, and this time I let him. I was still feeling a bit guilty for yelling at him before, so I didn't really feel like yelling at him. Of course, he only started whining again after he got over his shock at the fact that we had actually made it to where we were trying to get to, causing Coby to point out to him that anyone that wanted to be on the seas should at least know how to navigate.

After tying the boat to the dock, we started walking, happy when we finally came across a market, one that I remember seeing in episode two or three.

_'I wish I knew which episode it was. I might have been a fan of the anime, but now I might actually need to know when things happened.'_ I thought, realizing that the knowledge of what happened in the anime would probably help us a lot, if I could actually remember it all that is.

Looking at all the food venders, I realized another small problem with my situation. It had completely slipped my mind thanks to all the other stuff that had happened, but it was definitely something I was going to have to deal with.

_'Great, I don't have any money here..."_ I thought, realizing that I wouldn't be able to buy any food. _"I guess I could just steal some from Old Metal Jaws' place.' _I thought, remembering that Captain Morgan was technically a bad guy, not to mention a marine.

"Hey, is that Zoro guy around here somewhere?" Luffy asked someone after paying for his pear, cutting into my thoughts and causing everyone in the market to run for it.

When everyone disappeared, we all looked around to see where they had gone.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here..." Coby whispered, stating the obvious and thinking that everyone had disappeared because they were afraid of Zoro.

Luffy of course ignored Coby's comment and simply started toward the marine base.

"This is a weird. Let's head to the marine base and check it out. You want to be a marine right?" He asked Coby as we started walking, causing him to jump slightly at the mention of his dream.

"Well of course I do Luffy, but I really don't think I'm ready for it just yet. From what I heard, the man in charge of this based is Captain Morgan." Coby said, causing the few people who were brave enough to come back out on to the street to suddenly run away again, much to Luffy's amusement.

The three of us (four if you include Lil) looked up and down the street, Luffy and Coby wandering why they had just taken off like that at the sound of the Captains name, while me and Lilfoot were just surprised that anyone could move that fast.

"Hahaha! This town sure is a weird place!" Luffy laughed, walking off in the direction of the marine base.

"That was odd. I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro, but why did they flip when I mentioned the marine captains name? I don't know... I've got a bad feeling about this." Coby said pessimistic, walking along side Luffy as we continued heading for the base.

"Maybe they were all just jumping around for the fun of it?" Luffy said, causing me and Lil to roll our eyes at the back of his head.

That was a really stupid theory.

"And how would that make any sense?" Coby asked indignantly, unknowingly voicing mine and Lil's thoughts.

"Maybe the marine captain is a really corrupt guy." I said, unable to stop my self.

If I know what's going to happen, I might as well use that information to my advantage.

"What?! How can you say that?!" Coby asked indignantly, unable to believe that I had really just said that.

"Yeah, I bet he's got a mettle mouth too." Lil added, smirking at Coby like the cat that ate the canary.

"And I bet he has an ax for hand!" I added, jumping up and down while thrusting my fists into the air.

Hey, It's only annoying when other people do it, when I do it it's OK.

"Yeah, and I bet his son is a cross-dresser that looks like Michael Jackson and Jerry Springer got jiggy with it." Lil said, causing me to choke at the image that suddenly went through my head, which caused me to start cracking up.

I had never really thought about it like that, but he did kind of look like their love child.

The others just stared at us, not really getting the joke.

"Who's Michael Jackson and Jerry Springer?" Coby asked, causing me and Lilfoot to sweat drop.

"No one, just forget we said anything." We both said in unison, still laughing are asses off.

"We're here!" Luffy shouted happily, causing the rest of us to look up at the massive gate standing in front of us.

_'How the hell did I not notice something like that?'_ I thought in amazement, marveling at the fact that I was now standing in front of a massive gate and hadn't even noticed it until Luffy pointed it out.

"Wow it's huge!" Luffy shouted, staring up at the wall, clearly planning on climbing it.

"I've finally made it..." Coby said quietly, starting to get a little sad now that he was getting close to leaving us. "This is where you and I part ways. We didn't have long together, but-" he said, stopping about half way through his sentence to find that Luffy had disappeared while Lil and I just stood their staring at him.

"He went that way." We both said, pointing off to the side of the wall, with Lil sitting on my shoulder.

Coby looked in the direction that we were pointing, only to nearly have a heart attack a second later when he saw that Luffy had climbed up onto the side of the wall.

"Hey! Where's the foothold?!" Luffy asked in an annoyed voice, trying to get a better grip on the wall so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Hey! Get down from there! What do you think you're doing?! They'll see you!" Coby shouted in panic, waving his arms around frantically, trying to get Luffy's attention.

"Now where's this Zoro guy?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring Coby's shouts as he started trying to see where Zoro was.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open, he's probably tucked in a prison cell below ground." Coby pointed out, having already forgotten his shock at seeing Luffy on the wall.

"There he is!" Luffy shouted in excitement, dropping back down to the ground and running over to a different part of the wall. "I'm gonna get closer!" He explained as he went past us.

After a few minutes of trying to find a good spot, he finally found one he liked and climbed up to the top again. After a few minutes of looking out over the courtyard on the other side of the wall, he called down to the rest of us.

"Coby! Cat! Girl-! Hey, what _is_ you're name?" He asked, turning to look down at me from his spot on the wall.

_'That's right! I never told him my name, I completely forgot about it.'_ I thought, wandering how anyone could forget to do something like that.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you never did tell us your name... We heard you say your cat's name, but that was it." he said, unknowingly adding to my embarrassment.

Slapping a hand to my face in embarrassment, I silently berated myself for forgetting something like that. I had never forgotten to introduce my self before, and I wasn't to proud of the fact that I had. Telling people your name when you meet them wasn't something you normally forgot to do.

"Sorry about that, " I said apologetically, striking a pose in an attempt to impress Luffy, which wasn't that hard to do. "my name is Kaede Tsuda Burnett, And I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl white witch!

I only made people call me Kida if they couldn't pronounce my name, so I decided to leave it out for now as I didn't think they would have a problem with pronouncing my name.

"Oh! Well my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates! Ah!" Luffy said, giving a slight shout when he suddenly lost his grip on the wall and fell to the ground, landing on his head.

"Luffy san, I think you already told her that." Coby stated, apparently unfazed by Luffy's fall now that he knew that most physical attacks didn't hurt him.

It took Luffy less then a second to stand back up and climb back up again, which didn't really surprise any of us.

"Hey guys! I see him!" Luffy called down to us as Coby started to climbed the wall so that he could see what it was that Luffy was shouting about, not believing that it was Roronoa Zoro.

"Luffy, I am telling you he's not- huh?!" Coby gasped, apparently having finally seen the man that I already knew was tied up in the courtyard.

"Do you think his hair really looks like moss?" I whispered to Lilfoot, not wanting the others to hear me.

"Probably, but what I want to know is will he pet me." Lil stated thoughtfully, having a very one track mind.

For her it was always the same things, food, pet me, sleep.

And yes, in that order.

Walking up to the wall, I gave it a quick once over in an attempt to judge how tall it is, already planning on jumping up it. The moment I went into crouching position, Lilfoot dove into my backpack, not wanting to fall off when I jumped. When I was sure she was safely secured in my backpack, I jumped up the wall and landed in a crouching position on the wall itself, looking down into the courtyard.

That was when I saw him.

Roronoa Zoro.

-------------

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	4. The crew's start, and Morgan's end

**Chapter 4: The crew's start and Morgan's end.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and that is all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 10/30/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

Luffy, Coby, and I were all sitting on the wall that surrounded the marine naval base run by captain Morgan while Lilfoot sat on my shoulder. We had been there only a few seconds and were now staring at the famous anime pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

It was nothing like it had been in the anime.

He was tied to a cross like stake and was positioned so that he was on his knees with his arms spread to either side of him and tied to the arms of the cross.

Instead of just a little bit of blood and dirt on him, he seemed to have been dipped in it and left to dry in the sweltering heat. His clothes were the color of rust thanks to the dried blood, and through the blood I could see a ton of bruises, as if he had been tortured.

_'Which he probably was.' _I reminded my self, knowing that the marks had probably been caused by Helmeppo and his men._ 'He must have been dragged through the mud after getting the shit beat out of him.'_ I thought, not believing that any man could survive being this tortured and starved.

Because he had definitely been starving.

He was thinner then anyone I had ever seen before, and I was sure that if we were in my world, he would have been dead already. The weeks of starvation he had endured had apparently taken a tole on his weight. It wasn't a pretty sight, though he still managed to have a look of muscle to him, something I would have never thought even possible for someone so thin.

As for his face, it was covered in blood and bruises, or at least the little of it that I could see was. Most of it was covered up by a rust colored bandanna that I was sure had originally been his green one. The anime had never showed the scene for what it truly was.

It was a one man blood bath.

He had been tortured and covered in his own blood., and the sight of it would probably give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

I was so shocked at what I was seeing that I ever even notice a small girl scale the wall next to me, hush us, scale down the other side of the wall on a rope, and run over to where Zoro was. When I finally realized that the girl was there, a man that could only be described as freaky had already appeared.

Helmeppo.

"Oh my god! It's Michael Jackson and Elton John's love child!"

At this exclamation, everyone with in hearing distance, which was luckily just those of us on the wall, turned their heads toward the loudmouthed cat that was currently sitting on my shoulder.

"How do you figure Elton was the father?" I don't know what made me ask this, and I wasn't even sure I really wanted to know the answer, but it just kind of slipped out of my mouth.

"Well, he dresses like Elton John, but kind of resembles a blondish Michael Jackson." she said, pointing at Helmeppo with one of her little paws.

Luffy turned his attention back to the freaky love child while Lil explained her reasoning to me. I kind of already understood her reasoning, but I didn't really want to listen to Helmeppo at the moment. I was afraid that I might do something stupid if I did.

It was just as Lil was finishing her explanation that Luffy caught my attention by jumping into the air. I didn't even need to look to see what was going on, I already knew what was happening thanks to my magical ability to speak to flying cuttlefish... OK, so I can't speak to flying cuttlefish, but I still knew that the little girl had been thrown over the wall at Helmeppo's orders.

Luffy caught the girl in mid air and landed on his side while cradling her in his arms, something that must have been very painful for him. The moment they landed Coby and I hopped down from the wall and headed over to them, wanting to make sure that they were both alright.

I might have seen Luffy catch the girl in the anime, but the whole Zoro scene had made me think that somethings were going to be a little different, like how hurt someone got.

As Coby and I made our way over to them, the little girl slowly sat up in Luffy's arms and looked up at him with large saucer sized eyes. She clearly hadn't thought that she would survive getting tossed, and seemed to be shocked at the fact that someone had saved her, not to mention the fact that it had been the strange guy she had hushed before.

"Thank you mister." she said, still staring at him with big round eyes.

Hearing the girl thanking Luffy for saving her in what had to be the voice of a five year old, I couldn't help but wander what kind of monster would order someone to throw this innocent little girl in an attempt to hurt her. I had seen the episodes later in the series, so I knew that the idiotic Michael Jackson and Elton John love child wasn't completely bad, but that didn't stop me from wanting to rip his overly pampered head off.

"Luffy! Are you ok?!" Coby yelled, Finally reaching where Luffy and the girl were seated.

"Yeah, he's fine." I answered for him before kneeling next to the girl to see if she was hurt. "What about you? Are you OK?"

She didn't appear to be hurt, but then again, I didn't like like I was from another world either.

The girl nodded her head in answer to my questions, all the while looking up at me with her large saucer like eyes in surprise. Actually, she was looking up at the fluzzy black thing on my shoulder. (Note: Fluzzy = Fluffy + Fuzzy)

As I helped her and Luffy to their feet, Coby started his rant about how horrible Helmeppo and the marines were, saying that someone should really do something about them. It was while Coby was ranting about everything that Luffy walked back over to the wall and climbed over it, most likely to go talk to Zoro. In the mean time, the little girl was having a staring contest with Lilfoot, which I was unfortunately going to have to sit though as I didn't want to see all that blood again.

That and I had a feeling that Lil would kill me if I made her loose the staring contest. She more competitive then Alice or any of my other friends. If she wanted something, then she damn well better get it or someone was going to loose a toe.

After a few minutes of the staring contest, it was starting to look as though the girl was going to lose the contests.

Then she did the unthinkable.

"Kitty!" She shouted, throwing her arms around the fluzzy black thing with eyeballs, causing Lil to eep in horror.

She really doesn't like being smothered by people, not unless they 'belonged' to her, meaning that she pretty much only lets people that have taken care of her for a while pet her, though she did have a strange habit of attach herself to random guys...

while I was momentarily lost in my thoughts about Lil and her strange habit of attaching herself to guys, \Ricca, who's name I barely remembered from watching the anime, was still smothering said cat, who was struggling to get free with all her little fluzzy might. After about five minutes of this, Luffy suddenly appeared next to me out of nowhere, having just jumped over the wall. Apparently, he was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat.

"Huh?" Ricca asked innocently, looking up at Luffy with her big round eyes, still trying to kill my cat with love, something I was still laughing my ass off at. "Oh! I know where you can get something to eat! mommy owns a restaurant!" She said, jumping up and down a few times before running off in the direction of her mother's restaurant.

When we finally got to the restaurant, Luffy sat down in front of it without going in. He just sat there and stared at the sidewalk for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"When I was talking with Zoro, he had me feed him the rice balls you made for him, and he really liked them too!" Luffy said cheerfully, turning to grin at the little girl.

"Really? He liked it?" She asked while Lil continued her struggling.

It was at about this time that Lil finally gave up on getting free, crossing her little kitty arms over her Furry chest while glaring at everyone that dared to look at her.

Not a happy kitty.

"That's right, he ate every last piece, he even said to give his complements to the chef!" he said, giving her an even bigger smile, something I hadn't thought was even possible.

"That's great!" Ricca said happily, hugging Lil as tightly as she could, causing her to develop a strange twitch in her eye.

While Luffy continued talking, Coby was thinking about something, most likely about the things he had just leaned about the local marines. It was his dream to be a marine, but he didn't seem to like the way the marines in this town acted. He had also thought that Zoro was a blood thirsty bastard, but it was starting to seem like he had been wrong.

"I wander if Zoro is really as blood thirsty as people say he is..." He finally said, seemingly thinking out loud.

"He's not!" The girl exclaimed, shocked that Coby would think that Zoro was blood thirst or cruel.

After Luffy told her that she wasn't making much sense, she started her long story about how Zoro had saved her. About three minutes into her story, I slowly started tuning her out, letting my mind wander off into the coming events, namely the part where Luffy would be running through the halls of the marine base.

I had already decided that I would probably have to start stealing stuff like Nami. I knew that I was going to need money in the future, and since I was already a pirate, stealing from a bad guy every now and then didn't seem to bad. The fact that the marines were enemies and that the leader of this base was corrupt put the place on my 'Places it's OK to steal from' list.

_'OMG, I really am starting to thinking like a thief... Nami would be so proud..._' I thought, rolling my eyes at the thought of what she would probably say.

It was at that thought that I realized that Nami would be sneaking around in the base too, meaning that I was going to have to be very careful if I didn't want to be seen by here. If she saw me, then it might changed to much of what was going to happen, meaning that something that is supposed to happen wont. So getting seen by her could end up screwing up the whole buggy ark, and then she wouldn't join the crew.

And if that happened, then her village would stay enslaved forever, and that would really suck.

In the middle of my thoughts and everyone else's conversation, loud cracking sounds started coming from my froggy bag, which was still attached to my hip with the end of my trusty mallet sticking out of it.

Hearing the strange cracking sound, everyone froze. The sound was incredibly loud and it was definitely starting to get louder. It sounded kind of like the cracking and crunching sound that you hear when a chicken hatches, only about fifty times louder. The moment everyone realized that it was coming from my direction, they all turned to stare at me with confused expressions on their faces. When they finally realized that the sound was coming from near my waist, all of them instantly turned their attentions to the froggy bag.

That confirmed it, I wasn't imagining the sound. It was _definitely_ coming from the froggy bag my aunt gave me.

While everyone was staring at the froggy bag, Lilfoot wiggled her way out of the girls arm, pawed her way up my leg, and stuck her head into the bag, trying to figure out what was making the cracking sounds.

"I think there's something alive in here..." She said, still with her head in the bag, causing the little girl to jump back in surprise.

"It talks!" Ricca shouted loudly, pointing at Lil's fluffy behind as the crazy cat tried to dig deeper into the bag.

When Lil heard this shout she quickly pulled her head out of the bag and looked at the girl while picking at one of her ears with her paws.

"And it used to be able to hear to." she said indignantly before sticking her head back into the bag. "Hey, I think it's an egg!" She shouted with only her tail hanging out of the back.

Fearing that I might never see her again if she got lost in the bag, I grabbed her by her tail and pulled her out. At first I thought she was stuck because I couldn't get her out of the bag, but after a few minutes of pulling, I finally managed to get her free of it. It was when I finally managed to get her all the way out of it that it became crystal clear why she had been so hard to pull out. It had been so hard to get her out of the bag because she had been holding onto a big round object that was about the same size as my head, if not bigger.

It was a giant egg.

And the cracking sound was coming from it.

The giant egg was completely covered in cracks that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second. Whatever was inside of it was planing on coming out of it very soon.

"It's an egg!" Luffy shouted, stating the obvious as only he could.

"And it's huge!" Coby added, wandering how that huge egg had even fit into the bag in the first place, only to remember that it was a magic bag.

"Why did you have it in your bag?" Ricca asked curiously, taking the huge egg out of Lilfoot's paws and setting it down on the ground between everyone.

"I didn't even know the egg was in there. The bag is a magic witch's bag that my aunt gave me, so it is impossible to know about everything that's inside it." I explained, crossing my legs as I sat on the ground, taking the egg and putting it in my lap once I was settled.

"I know!" Luffy said excitedly, having just had an idea. "Let's eat it!"

In the blink of an eye, my trusty mallet was in my hands and the end of it was slammed against his head, causing a few large lumps to form where it hit.

"Luffy, it's hatching. We are _not _going to eat it." I growled darkly, holding the mallet in a menacing fashion so that he understood me clearly.

Nami would so be proud.

"I'm with Luffy on this one. It smells like a bird, I say we eat it." Lil said, licking her lips as she looked longingly at the hatching... creature.

"Lil, just because you're small doesn't mean I wont beat the crap out of you too. If you haven't figured it out yet, everything my aunt put into this bag, no matter how weird it might be, was put into this bag for a reason." I stated calmly, guarding the egg so that she couldn't get to it, knowing that she _really _wanted to eat what ever was inside it.

"Fine, be that way!" She said angrily, pouting slightly as she turned her fluzzy back to me and crossed her arms, indicating that she was annoyed with me.

The sad thing was that there was a small part of me that wanted to eat it to, though I was sure that it was the cat part of me. Lucky for whatever was in the egg, the part of me that wanted to eat the egg wasn't very big. It only took up about .01 percent of my mind.

"Sh! It's hatching!" Ricca said, shushing us as the cracks in the egg suddenly started to slowly push apart.

Whatever it was that was trying to get out of the egg was almost out. In fact, it was so close to getting out of the egg that we were able to hear it making sounds inside of it.

"Kweh!"

The instant I heard the call that came from inside the egg, I froze. It was a sound that I heard all the time when I played my favorite Role playing game, Final Fantasy 9. It was the sound that came from a really big bird, a bird that was big enough for someone to ride on.

It was the sound of a Chocobo.

The egg slowly split apart, causing the top half of the egg fall off and land on the ground, revealing a large baby bird slightly bigger then an adult chicken, only rounder and way cuter then a baby chick.

It was a Chocobo.

A baby Chocobo.

The newly hatched Chocobo simply stared at me from it's sitting place in the lower half of the now shattered egg, kwehing at me. It looked like it was happy to be out of its shell, but I wasn't so sure I was happy to see it. Having a baby animal to take care of meant that it would be even harder to stay alive in this world. I not only had to keep me and my cat alive, but now I had to protect a baby bird from getting axed, Buggy-balled, clawed, hypnotized, and shot as well as several other horrible things that could happen to it.

_'Maybe I should have let Lil eat it.'_ I thought nervously, knowing that I was now stuck with the little defenseless creature.

"Hey! It's a chicken!" Luffy shouted, looking at the little bird as though he had just spotted dinner.

Not if I could help it!

"Luffy-san, I don't think that's a baby chicken. It's muxh to big for that." Coby said, adjusting his glasses as he got a closer look.

"Yeah, it's as big as a grown-up chicken, but it's only a baby." Ricca said, also trying to get a closer look at the little bird in my lap. Or should I say the big bird in my lap.

It was huge for a baby bird. Even an ostrich chick took a little over a month to reach the size of an adult chicken, but this chick was already that size.

"Yeah, I think that's one of those things from the game you like." Lil whispered, whispering it into my ear so that no one else would hear her.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It definitely looks like a chocobo, and it sounds like one too..." I whispered back, pausing when I caught sight of something that shouldn't have been possible.

"Lil, do you see what I see?" I asked in shock, pointing at the inside of the top half of the egg, which was laying on the ground in front of me..

wanting to know what it was I was pointing at, everyone turned their attention to the eggshell, and it didn't take long for everyone to see what it was that had shocked the hell out of me.

There was writing on the inside of the eggshell.

"Yeah, that is just weird." Lil said, looking at the inside of the egg shell.

It wasn't just weird, it was just plane freaky. How was it even possible for someone to write on the inside of an egg that hadn't even hatched yet? I was starting to get used to the fact that anything was possible, but this was kind of pushing it.

"Is that writing?" Coby asked, his and Ricca's jaws hitting the pavement at the realization of what was on the inside of the eggshell.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted, giving us all one of his big grins.

I don't know why he always grins, but as long as he wasn't doing something stupid, he can grin all he wants.

"What's it say?" I asked, not really directing the question at anyone, just wanting someone to read it already.

"I'll read it." Coby said, while picking the egg shell up and and trying to read it, only to shake his head a moment later when he realized that he couldn't. "Sorry, but I've never seen this language before." He said in a defeated tone, handing the egg shell to Ricca, only for her to shake her head as well when she wasn't able to read it either.

"Here, let me see." Luffy said, taking the eggshell out of her hands and trying to read it. "Huh? I can't understand any of this." He said after a few minutes of trying to look at it from every angle.

"Well, give it to us so we can try to read it. If my aunt did write it, she would must have made it so that only we could." I said, silently wandering if it was magic, or if it was simply that they didn't read English. For all I knew, the written language here bight be something else.

When Luffy handed me the eggshell, I found that I could read it, which I did out loud.

Dear Sweety, I know how much you like these things, your mother told me

all about them and that game you love so much, so I decided to get you one.

There are stores all over the many different worlds that sell them, so it wasn't

that hard to get one. I guess you can say it's a distant cousin of the large birds

in Arabasta. Have fun.

Love aunt Pinoka.

PS, don't ask how I managed to write this, you really don't want to know.

The moment I finished reading the note I realized that I should have done it silently and just given them a clip notes version of it with a few small edits. The reason why I realized this was that Coby was now staring at me, most likely because of the word 'worlds'.

"What did she mean by 'Worlds'?" He asked in a confused tone, confirming my suspicions that I should have read it to my self and not out loud.

"Oh, that! Hehe. It's nothing, she elderly! You know, a bit senile in her old age!" I said, laughing slightly and hoping they would buy it.

Lilfoot slapped a paw to her face, which pretty much told me that she didn't think they would, and to be completely honest, I didn't think they would buy it either.

Lucky for me, they did buy it. They all nodded there heads in understanding, whispering to each other about how sad it was that my aunt was loosing it.

If she ever found out that people thought that she was going crazy, she would probably kill me.

"So," Coby said, looking at the bird on my lap with an analyzing gaze.

_'he had better be looking at the bird, or I might have to beat the crap out of him...'_ I thought suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"So this is a chocobo... I've never heard of anything like it before." He said, poking it slightly with his index finger, causing it to jump over my shoulder and hide behind my back, scared of the offending digit.

"Hey! You scared him!" Ricca shouted, smacking Coby on the back of his head for scaring the not so little bird.

The Choco-chick slowly peaked its head out from around my back, still trying to hide from the big mean finger that had poked it.

"Come here little guy." I said softly, turning slightly and picking the large baby bird up, setting it in my lap again after I moved the other piece of the egg.

The Choco-chick kwehed again as it was put back out into the open, but calmed down when it realized that it was in my arms.

'-_wait, it's a bird... please don't tell me it has a mommy complex now_.' I thought in horror, remembering that birds imprinted the first thing they see, thinking that it was their mother.

"There, that's better. " I said, petting it on it's head, as it calmed down and started looking around.

While it was looking around, I was busy trying to get the mommy complex thought out of my head. It wasn't exactly a happy realization. I didn't want a baby bird to be running around after me thinking that I was its mother. If it did that, then it would probably just cause even more problems for me.

"OK, if we're not going to eat it, then let's name it!" Luffy said, still with the big annoying grin on his face.

Though, naming the bird wasn't a bad idea. Calling it the big Choco-chick all the rime would get annoying.

"Yeah! Let's name it! How about... Talon?" Lil asked, coming up with what had to be the dumbest name for a bird.

"Um, how about not." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the name.

There was no way I was naming a bird Talon, it was way too redundant.

"Well, why not Cajun?" Luffy asked excitedly, causing me to go for my mallet again.

After I had successfully beat the crap out of Luffy, I sat back down and put my mallet away, and was proud to say that I hadn't upset the baby chocobo in the process.

"We are not naming the bird after any kind of food or appendage, is that clear?" I asked, making sure that everyone understood that it was a rhetorical question.

Knowing that I wouldn't be against getting out my mallet and smacking each and everyone of them if they went against my little order, all of them nodded their heads vigorously. After I was sure that all of them understood, we all started thinking about what we should name the little bird, who was currently falling asleep in my lap.

"I know! You said he was a chocobo right? Why not name him Choca?" Ricca asked, apparently thinking that the name was a great idea.

I didn't really agree with her opinion of the name. I thought that the name was kind of cliché, but then again, there was a lot of cliché things in this world. It was a little cliché for the underdog to be the one to always win, and yet Luffy was there. It was a little cliché for a bad-guy to be stupid and over confident as well, but buggy and Alvida most certainly fit that position.

All in all, cliché things just seem to go with the one piece world...

"Kweh!" the little feather ball said at hearing the name, instantly waking up from it's very short nap.

"That's no good, the name doesn't really fit." Lil said, looking at Ricca, who seemed to be a little upset and slightly offended by her comment.

"Why not? think it's a great name!" She said sadly, folding her arms at having had her idea called 'no good'.

"It's not that it's a bad name, it's just that Choca sounds like a girls name, and this little guy says he's a boy." she explained as though it should have been obvious.

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds, shocked at her announcement. Non of us had even considered that as a possibility, and I'm not talking about the bird being male.

"You can understand him?" I asked, eying the little fuzz-bucket for a few moment's.

She had just gone from weird, to weirder.

"Of course I can! I am an animal after all!" She said indignantly, apparently offended at the insinuation that she shouldn't be able to understand a chocobo.

All of us simply blinked at her for a few moments before shacking our heads at her and getting back to the matter at hand.

"Well, then why not name him Choco?" Coby asked after a moment, thinking that it was just as good as the name Choca was.

While I still thought that the name was a bit cliché, it was the only thing that we were able to come up with, so it would have to do.

"OK, Choco work for you?" I asked, lifting the little chocobo up to see what he thought of the name, and apparently he liked it.

"Kweh!" He said happily, flapping his little wings around madly in the air while kicking his feet in what could only be described as a happy dance.

It was kind of cute, which meant that I had to add him to my 'cute things I'm fine with' list, which now had two names on it. Lil, and Choco.

After we all agreed on the name, Ricca led us into her moms restaurant, which looked more like a tavern. Once the food got to our table, it took us only a few seconds to figure out what Choco ate thanks to the fact that the moment he saw a plate with some veggies on it he took off for it like a cat after catnip. I probably should have known that he would eat veggies like the Chocobos in the games, but I was still in shock at having my own chocobo to actually remember that fact.

Once we figured that out, I asked for a few random veggies trays for Choco to try, which he guzzled down happily.

We had been there for a only twenty minutes when some very unwelcome guests showed up., walking through the front door and talking way to loud.

It was Helmeppo and his soldiers.

The moment they all entered the restaurant, all of us turned our attention in their direction, glaring at them openly. Non of use were happy to see them, and from the look on Luffy's face, I could tell that he was already thinking about knocking the idiot out.

Not even noticing all the glares he was getting, or just not caring about them, Helmeppo sat down at one of the tables and instantly started about Zoro and how he was planing to execute him. I couldn't help but smirk in his direction. It was nice knowing that Luffy was going to deck him any minute know. The more and more he spoke, the more and more I wished that Luffy would beat the shit out of him already, and luckily, I didn't have to wait long for it.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted angrily, punching the no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grand-...

Wait, sorry, wrong story.

Anyway, Luffy knocked Helmeppo to the ground with one good punch to the face. He then moved to stand over him, glaring down at him with his fists balled in anger. He was more then just a little angry, and I could tell that he was going to kick the little bastards ass, or at least he would have if it wasn't for one problem.

_'Damn it Coby! Why did you have to stop him?! I wanted to see that ass-chinned jerk get his clock cleaned!'_ I thought angrily as Coby jumped up and ran over to Luffy and started trying to talk some sense into the rubber man.

"Luffy-san! Stop! You can't hit him!" Coby shouted, try to stop Luffy by grabbing him from behind and holding his arms so that he couldn't punch at Helmeppo again.

It was while Coby was trying to stop Luffy from killing the idiot that I finally realized that Nami was sitting just a few tables away from us. I still didn't want to screw up the storyline by talking to her, so I tried to pay as little attention to her as I could. Lucky for me, she didn't seem to notice me glancing at her at all.

By the time I turned my attention back to the fight, Helmeppo had already run screaming out of the restaurant and down the street to tell his father what had happened. The thought that his father was going to beat the shit out of him the moment he tried ordering him to kill Luffy gave me a worm fuzzy feeling, like Christmas had come early.

Or like the IRS screwed up and gave me three times as much money as I was supposed to get from my tax returns, something that never happened to me, though I still hoped that it would. Then again, I doubt it would matter much, seeing as I wouldn't actually be able to get the money in this world, let alone do my taxes.

"…"

_'Wait... I don't have to fill out my taxes! YEAH! Christmas in one piece!'_ I thought happily, glad that I no longer had to deal with taxes. (A/n: Yeah, that would never happen. The IRS likes taking my money to much, they would follow me no matter what world I was in. T-T)

"That bastard!" Luffy growled angrily, storming out of the restaurant and heading down the street toward the marine base.

"huh?" I said dumbly, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on.

I might have seen the episode, but it never showed Luffy leaving the restaurant, and I wasn't really thinking that much as I was to busy taking a trip around lala-land to actually form any thoughts. It wasn't until Coby interrupted my daydream that I actually realized what was going on.

"Come on! Luffy's headed to the marine base to free Zoro! We've got to help them, the marines can't get away with this." He shouted with a surprising about of confidence, stopping in the doorway to look at me.

When I go off into la-la-land, sometimes it doesn't want to work properly for a while, so it took me a second to comprehend what he was saying.

"Huh? What changed your mind? Weren't you against us freeing Zoro?" I asked him as I stood up, a sly smile making it's way onto my face.

Coby hung his head for a second, clearly torn between what to do. It seemed that my question caused him to think about his actions.

On one hand, it was the marines that put Zoro in jail, and it was the marines that he wanted to join. On the other hand, the marine leader at this base was a corrupt psycho bent on torturing people, which he really wanted to stop. Not to mention the fact that Zoro was actually a good guy.

"The marines may have locked him up," he said, finally raising his head to look at me with determination in his eyes. "But the marines at this base are corrupt, and they shouldn't be aloud to do stuff like this to people!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. That was the answer I had been hopping for, and I was kind of proud of him. In just a two days he had gone from being a chicken to being kind of brave.

It was a _big_ improvement.

"OK then, let's go!" I said proudly, grabbing my bag and moving over to the door to leave while Coby ran off ahead.

"Wait!" Ricca shouted after me, causing me to stop in the doorway. "You can't go! Captain Morgan will kill you!" She said sadly, tugging on my shirt in an attempt to keep me from going.

Sighing heavily, knelt down so that I could look at her at eye level.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Trust me." I said reassuringly, smiling in a comforting manner. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked, smiling at her and waiting for an answer.

"Um... I guess so, mister." she finally said, nodding her head at me, though I could tell that she still didn't want to let me go.

"Hehehe. You're a cute kid." I said with a fake ass smile on my face, trying to pretend like I wasn't a little annoyed at the 'mister' comment. "Firstly, I'm a girl." I said, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and stare at me in shock. "and secondly, I need you to watch Choco while I'm at the base, he's to small for me to take with me into a dangerous place like that."

Handing chock to her, I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice that was way to loud and way to close to my ear started talking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Lil whined, causing me to wince slightly and everyone else in the room to gasp in shock again.

_'Great, give everyone a heart attack Lil. Good job.'_ I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes at their reactions.

Ricca took Choco while still looking up at me with big sad eyes. She was trying as hard as she could to believe that we were going to be OK. She didn't want us to go and get hurt, but she knew she couldn't stop us.

"Thank you." I said softly, patting her on the head as I stood back up and headed out the door and down the street towards the marine base.

When I finally got to the wall of the marine base, I jumped over it and landed gracefully in the courtyard. When I landed on the other side, I took a quick look around and spotted Zoro and Coby, though Luffy was nowhere in sight.

"Hi guys, bye guys, got to take care of something!" I called as I ran right past them, nearly scaring the shit out of both of them as I appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into the main tower.

I had headed into the main tower because I knew from watching the anime that it was where Helmeppo's room was, and was therefor the most likely place to find Morgan's room as well. Morgan had made a comment about collecting the taxes from the people, so I was pretty sure that he would have a lot of money in his room, and Helmeppo was just the kind of guy that would have a ton of jewelry, so I really wanted to get as much of his crap as I could as well.

"Ok, Do you remember what floor Helmeppo's room was on?" I asked Lil, turning to look over my shoulder at her.

"How the heck should I know? I think it was near the top of the tower, but apart from that, I don't have a clue... Oh! And it was facing the courtyard, because Luffy jumps out of it." Lil said, trying to remember as much as she could from the anime.

Since I had no idea where Morgan's room was, but knew that his son's room was on one of the upper floors and was facing the courtyard, I decided that the best thing to do would be to head up a few flights of stairs and start checking rooms. With that in mind, I quickly found the nearest stairs and started running up them, or rather hopping up them as I had a feeling that my high jump would be faster and I wanted to be as quick as possible as I didn't want to miss the fight outside.

When I finally reached the fourth floor, I instantly started checking doors. I kept opening them up to look inside, only to close them again when I saw that the were normal rooms and didn't look like they would belong to either Helmeppo or Captain Morgan. It wasn't until my seventh try that I got lucky, though it wasn't Helmeppo's room.

It was Morgan's.

It wasn't actually Morgan's room, it was his office, the same one that Nami had searched in the anime, which meant that she was probably going to be looking through it for the Grandline-Chart soon. When I remembered that the only thing she stole from the room was the 'Buggy the Clown Sign' I decided that it was OK to steal some money out of the safe.

"Well, I guess we have a little while to search since she doesn't get to this room until Luffy and the others are back at the restaurant." I said out loud as I walked into the room and headed over to the paintings, remembering that Nami had found the safe behind one of them.

"Yeah, but I still think we should get out of here as soon as possible, we don't want to run into her by mistake." Lil said, pointing out that Nami could still show up at any time as some of the things in the anime were a little off.

"Don't worry, I still want to steal some stuff from Helmeppo's room too, and I want to see the fight outside as well. So I don't plan to be here that long." I said, assuring her that I would be out of the room as soon as possible.

"Helmeppo's room? Why in the world would you want his stuff?" Lil asked in surprise, clearly thinking that I had lost my mind.

"Because, he's the kind of guy that would have a lot of fancy jewelry, and that's the kind of thing I need to steal." I said, pointing out that Helmeppo would be the one with all the bling, and not his father.

"I guess that makes sense..." Lil said, thinking about it for a minute before a thought occurred to her. "You know, I think the safe was behind some bear kegs." She said, causing me to look at her over my shoulder.

"Are you sure? I thought it was behind one of the paintings." I said, looking at her as though she was nuts.

"I can see that, now try behind those kegs." She said, pointing at two large barrels sitting against the wall.

Deciding that it was probably best not to argue, I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to the barrels and moved them out of the way, growling slightly when I found that she was right.

Great, now she'll never shut up.

"See, I told you so." She said triumphantly, only to pause when she realized a small problem that the safe presented to us. "Hey, how do you plan on opening this thing anyway?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. You're going to listen for the clicking sounds while I turn the dial to find the combination." I said happily, picking her up and setting her down next to the safe.

"Great. Now I'm your stethoscope." She said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Don't give me that, how else did you think I was going to open it?" I asked quizzically as I put my hand on the dial.

Rolling her eyes, Lil stuck her ear to the safe, waiting for me to begin turning the dial. After about half a turn she stopped me.

"Click." She said in a bored and annoyed voice, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Ok, so that's 32." I said, starting to turn the dial in the opposite direction.

"Click" She said in that same bored and annoyed tone almost a full revulsion later.

"35." I said, once again starting to turn the dial in the opposite direction. This time it had barely gone past the 1 when she stopped me, though this time she stopped me with two words.

"Double click." She said, pulling her head away from the safe while looking up at me. "I think it's unlocked." She added, indicating that I should try the handle.

Knowing she was probably right, I grabbed the handle and pulled, smiling when it opened up.

Inside the safe was a rolled up piece of paper, which I ignored knowing that it was Buggy's sign, and a small mettle box.

"So, what's in the box?" Lil asked in a sing song voice, looking at it curiously as I pulled it out of the safe.

"Don't know, but we're about to find out." I said with a mischievous smile on my face, opening it up and practically jumping for joy when I saw what was in side it.

"Ha! Jackpot!" I shouted happily, smiling at the contents of the box.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of cat nip." She exclaimed in surprise, staring at it in shock before turning to look at me with giant dollar sign shaped eyes. "Mommy, you know I love you, right?"

The box was full to the brim with money. I wasn't really sure how much it was, but I had done the math and found out that 100 beli was equal to 1 dollar, and each bill had 1000 written on it, so it had to be a lot. (A/n: 1- There is a 1000 on most bills seen in the anime, 2- the exchange rate is just my estimation.)

"Wow." I said, completely ignoring Lil's dollar sign eyes as I started trying to figure out just how much beli was in the box. "When Zoro borrowed the $100,000 from Nami, that bundle of money was about a fifth this size, so I'm going to guess that it's around $500,000 dollars."

Deciding that it would probably be a lot safer if I figure out how much was in the box later, I put the it into my back pack and closed the safe, remembering to place the barrels back in front of it when I was finished.

After making sure that no one would be able to tell that I had been in the room, I quickly headed back into the hall and headed back toward the stairs, knowing that Helmeppo's room was probably on a different floor then his fathers room.

With the way Morgan acted, I was pretty sure that his room and his son's room would be in the same tower, but in two very different parts of it.

Once I was on the next floor, I started looking into each of the rooms again, checking to see if it was Helmeppo's or not before closing the door and heading to the next one. It was as I was about to open a door that was about half way down the hall from the stairs that I saw Nami walking around the corner, heading straight for me.

I quickly ducked through the door that I had just opened and closed it behind me. I really didn't want her to see me in the base as I was pretty sure she would probably knock me out thinking I was some marine's girlfriend or something.

_'Wait. Everyone always thinks I'm a guy... that means that she would probably think I'm Helmeppo's boyfriend... Yeah, hiding is definitely a good idea.'_ I thought in horror, wishing that I didn't look so much like a boy.

A little annoyed with the fact that I looked like a guy, I peaked through the key whole to see if the coat was clear, only to have Lil voice her thoughts about my 'you look like a boy' problem.

"You know, if you're going to steal stuff, you should probably steal something girly so that people will stop mistaking you for a guy. You know, like a top that doesn't look like it belongs on a business man." She said, causing me to glare at her over my shoulder for the snipe on my outfit.

The shirt in question was a button up white long sleeved shirt. It was one of my favorites and I didn't like her insulting it.

_'I know it's a guy shirt, but it's comfy damn it!_' I thought angrily, glaring at her with eyes that promised death to her if she said anything else about my shirt.

Even though I was a little annoyed with her comment about my shirt, and even though it was my favorite shirt, I knew she was right. As long as I dressed like a boy, I was going to be mistaken for a guy. If I wanted to people to stop thinking that I was a guy, then I was going to have to stop dressing like one. Sighing heavily, I closed the door and started searching the room in an attempt to see if there was any girl clothes around, though I didn't really expect there to be any.

"Well, I guess I could take the pillows and covers, it might get cold at night on the dingy." I said when I couldn't find anything else to steal.

Walking over to the bed and stuffing the pillows and covers into the little froggy bag, I paused, realizing that it could rain at any time, including when we were back on the dinghy. If that was the case, then I was going to need something to keep us dry as well.

"What about clothes?" Lil asked, interrupting my thoughts and giving me a look that said that if I didn't steal some girls clothes soon she was going to scratch the hell out of me.

"Does it look like there are any girl's clothes in here? If I come across any I'll steal them, happy?" I asked impatiently as I finished putting everything into the froggy bag, hoping it would get her to shut up for a while, which it did.

"Good enough." She said, taking the hint to drop it.

Moving toward the door, I couldn't help but think every time someone had ever had a magic bag in any movie or story. The people that had them never seem to actually use it. It was always forgotten or something. It never made any sense to me.

I opened the door and peaked out into the hall, sighing in relief when I saw that Nami was nowhere in site.

"Thank god for small miracles." I whispered as I moved out into the hallway and over to the next door, glad that I hadn't ended up running right into Nami.

When I opened the next door, I realized that all the rooms on this floor were probably all guest rooms because the room on the other side of the door was the exact same as the one I had just stolen the pillows and covers from. Deciding that I should steal some pillows and covers for the Luffy and Zoro, I quickly looted two more rooms before heading up to the next floor, hoping that I would finally find Helmeppo's room. I had been in the tower for a while now, and I was probably going to miss the fight if I stayed in the tower any longer.

_'Why the hell did I want to go to there bedrooms?! Why couldn't I just head for the kitchens instead? Oh, yeah. I don't know where the kitchens are.' _I thought, wishing I could just skip Helmeppo's room and head to the kitchens because I was starting to get hungry.

Wanting to get out of the tower as fast as possible, mostly because I wanted to see the fight but partially because I was getting kind of hungry, I decided that I wasn't going to steal anything else until I found Helmeppo's room.

Unfortunately, that decision that didn't last long because I found a room with a lot of stuff in it that nearly made my eyes pop out of my head.

"Jackpot!" I said happily, causing Lil to jump slightly at my sudden outburst even though it wasn't even loud enough for anyone to hear.

The room must have been a study or office of some kind because it had three showcases in it that were full of weapons as well as several bookshelves that were sitting against the walls. It also had a couple of desks set at random against the walls as well.

Know that the stuff in the showcases would be the most valuable, as well as wanting to have some extra weapons if I ever needed them, I quickly headed over to the closest showcase, fully intent on stealing everything that was inside it.

At first I tried to opening the glass door, but found that it was locked tightly, which of course didn't stop me at all as I quickly took out my trusty mallet and smashed the glass door into little pieces with it.

"You know, you're lucky that thing didn't have an alarm on it." Lil pointed out in an annoyed tone, wishing that I would stop making loud noises as she really didn't want us to run into anyone.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Morgan's the kind of think headed guy that would think that an security system would be pointless because no one would be stupid enough to mess with him." I pointed out, reminding her that Morgan was an ass and that he was to full of him self to do something smart like hook up a security system.

Once the glass door was out of the way, I quickly started shoving everything into my froggy bag, somehow managing to keep track of what went into the bag. Once I was done with all of the showcases, I started checking the desks for stuff, only to find a bunch of pencils, paper, maps, more paper, ink bottles, paper again, a knife, and oh, did I mention the tone of paper? Not being to picky and knowing that I might need to use the maps to pay Nami off in the future if I ever borrowed anything from her, I quickly shoved all of it into the bag.

After I finished with everything in the room, I quickly headed to the door, deciding that I would try for Helmeppo's room one more time before I gave up.

With that thought in mind, I opened the door to the hallway, only to find that there was a man standing on the other side of it who had clearly been about to enter the room. He and I just stared at each other for a second, me with a nervous smile on my face and him with a look of surprise.

_'Oh shit.'_

Coming out of his shock, the guy went for his gun at his hip while opening his mouth to speak, most likely to yell out to the other marines that there was an intruder. Not wanting to give him the chance, I quickly grabbed my mallet and bashed him over the head with it.

If it wasn't for my cat like reflexes, he probably would have had his gun out before I even got the chance.

"Think anyone heard that?" I asked Lil, wandering if the sound of me bashing someone in the head would attract attention.

"How the hell should I-" Lil was cut off in mid sentence when Luffy suddenly ran past the open door, dragging a half unconscious Helmeppo behind him.

"Wasn't that-?" I started, only to stop a second later when I realized that I should run after him, which I did as quickly as I could.

It _was_ Helmeppo's room I was looking for after all.

"Yeah, that was Luffy. Why the hell isn't he fighting outside yet?!" Lil asked indignantly, just as confused as I was about that.

_'I knew that it would take longer in real life for everything to happen, but I didn't think it would take this long._' I thought in surprise, trying to keep up with the rubber man as he ran down the hall.

I had probably spent less time in the tower then I had realized, and Luffy's situation had probably taken a lot longer then it did in the anime because of the whole 'can't skip things in real life' thing. Of course it would take him more time to drag Helmeppo through the halls then it showed in the anime, and the fact that my feline abilities had let me zoom up the stairs as though they were nothing didn't hurt ether. I had practically gone flying up the stairs thanks to my jumps, and had zoomed down the halls for the same reason.

Basically, I wasn't sure if I was just a lot faster then I realized, or if everything else just took a lot more time then in the anime. Either way, I hadn't missed much yet.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I continued running after Luffy, getting a little worried when marines started coming out of their rooms. They were clearly trying to figure out what all the commotion was about, and it wouldn't take them long to see that it was us. When Luffy ran past them, the all started to chase after him, not realizing that I was behind all of them, which was nice for me because that meant that none of them would attack me, but if they did, I had my handy-dandy mallet to fend them off with.

About half way down the hall, Luffy stopped running and started talking to Helmeppo, causing me to remember something from the anime that I had completely forgotten.

Luffy was going in the wrong direction.

When Luffy had his little shouting match with the guards and Helmeppo, I knew I was right. He had definitely been going in the wrong direction and was about to turn around and run straight at me, which he did almost as soon as the thought entered my head.

Which meant that the guards all saw me.

Oh shit.

As Luffy nearly past me I started running again, wanting to stay as close to him as possible so that the guards wouldn't be able to shoot me. They wont shoot him because he has Helmeppo, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't shoot me if I fell to far behind, now did it?

When Luffy suddenly ducked into one of the rooms to the side, I was so relieved because it meant that I wouldn't have to worry about getting shot once I was through the door, and it meant that I wouldn't have to run any more.

_'For the love of all that is good, no more running! My legs are killing me!' _I thought frantically, clutching my side and locking the door after I entered the room.

I _really_ didn't want anyone coming in while I was stealing stuff, especially when my legs hurt so much that I probably wouldn't be able to get away. I wasn't out of shape. I had always had to stay in shape for competitions in my world, but I still wasn't used to so much running.

When I turned back around after locking the door I found that Luffy had already jumped out the window, and Helmeppo, for some unknown reason, had gone with him.

"Didn't Luffy-" I asked in confusion, trailing off with my question.

"Yeah, Luffy let him go before he even got near the window, but Helmeppo followed him." Lil said, starring at the broken window as well.

It took me a second to get over my shock at Helmeppo jumping out he window after Luffy, but once I was done staring I quickly started shoving everything I could find that I was willing to take into my bag. I checked every drawer and each closet, not really shocked when I found three walk-in closets attached to the room. After I finished with the drawers and the closets, I started going through the jewelry boxes, happy when I saw he had good taste in Jewelry.

OK, so I have no idea if any of it was good, but I liked them, and that was all that mattered.

When I counted all of the jewelry, I found that there were seven rings, six necklaces, twelve bracelets, and nine pairs of earrings. It was a lot. He clearly had issues, because I had never even had half that much jewelry in my entire life.

After looking around the room for a few more things to steal, only to find that everything else in the room was pretty useless, I quickly moved over to the window and looked out it.

"You are _not_ jumping out that window!" Lil shouted in horror, trying her hardest to keep me from jumping out of the window.

Turning my head slightly, I gave her an evil smirk before jumping out of the window, ignoring her shouts that I was crazy.

_'It's a good thing cat's always land on there-'_ I thought, only to stop half way through the thought and let out an earthshaking scream when I landed...

"MY TAIL!" I screeched. Hopping up and down in pain.

When I had landed, I ended up landing on my tail. Don't ask me how it happened, but the tip of my tail had somehow managed to get under my right foot just as I was landing, meaning that I had crushed it when I landed.

"See, that's what you get for jumping out of a sixth floor window." Lil said cheekily, smirking at me as I petted my now abused tail in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

This thing was really starting to become my own worst enemy. It was part of me, and yet it almost seemed to go out of it's way to cause me pain. I know it is just an appendage, but it really did seem to have a mind of it's own.

Not wanting to miss the fight, I tried to ignore the pain in my tail as best as I could and looked over at the battle field, only to find that everyone was shouting and cheering.

The great captain Morgan was finally defeated.

"Great, I missed it." I said in an annoyed tone, rubbing at my tail again now that I knew it was pointless to ignore it.

I had really wanted to see the battle, it would have been so cool to watch Luffy and Zoro kick everyone's ass in person.

Shooting the everyone in the courtyard a glare, though no one seemed to notice, I decided to head off to Ricca's mom's restaurant on my own so that no one would have to see me sulking.

Plus, I was so pissed off that I was pretty sure that I would be tempted to kill Luffy for not waiting to beat all the bad-guys until I got there.

And that would be bad, especially since he _was_ technically my captain.

I was about half way to Ricca's mom's restaurant when Lil started poking the side of my head, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked plainly, looking over my shoulder at her, only to see that she was grinning evilly at me.

She was way to happy for this to be a good thing.

"God sent us a sign." She said happily, smirking at me for some reason and pointing over to a building.

Rolling my eyes at her, I turned my head to see what it was she was pointing at, only to groan in horror when I saw the sign that had caught her attention.

Malcolm's Junk shop

We buy and sell everything you need.

~Including clothes~

"Come on," She said happily, causing my eye to start twitching. "You promised you would get some new clothes, and I can see some girl stuff through the window."

"No, I said if I came across some girl clothes in the marine base I would steal them." I corrected, really not wanting to enter the shop.

"Just do it." Lil said in a commanding voice, nearly making me bash her pretty little head in for trying to order me around.

Sighing heavily, I looked back at the shop again, still not really wanting to go in. I had always liked my clothes, they were comfy, but she was kind of right. If I really wanted people to stop mistaking me for a girl, then I had to do something about the way I look, and the best way to do that was to change my clothes a little.

Plus, I was pretty sure she would keep bugging me until I finally went in, and I needed new shoes thanks to the fight with Alvida.

With that in mind, I headed into the shop.

Almost as soon as I entered the shop it became very clear that the old man behind the counter wasn't a people person, in fact, he was an-anti-people person. He was rude, obnoxious, and way to much like my friend Matt for me not to want to hit him with my mallet.

Luckily, I didn't have to stay in the store for long because I almost instantly found a shirt that would keep people from thinking I was a guy. I also found a pair of earrings that I liked, as well as a pair of open toed blue shoes like the orange ones Nami is always wearing in the anime, which meant that I wouldn't have to worry about ripping them whenever my claws decided to make an appearance.

Once I had had the items I wanted, I took them to the counter, pulled out the box of money, payed the guy 12700 belly (which is the equivalent to 127 dollars) and left. As soon as I was out of the store, I headed over to an alley way, ducked behind some a large trashcan, and changed my shirt in an attempt to keep Lil happy. After putting the new shirt on and putting my old one into the froggy bag, I headed for Ricca's mom's restaurant.

When I finally reached the restaurant, Luffy and Zoro were already there, probably sitting back in their chairs lazily, having just finished stuffing themselves silly.

"Wew, I am stuff! Having not eaten anything in three weeks, I was ready to gnaw through my boot straps." I heard Zoro say jovially as I pushed through the crowd of onlookers outside the building.

I was going to get in there one way or another, even if I had to take out my mallet and start bashing people in the head with it. No one, and I do mean _no one_, was going to keep me from my food.

"Ha! I can't believe you're finished already. Light weight." I heard Luffy say as I continued pushing past people, determined to get into the restaurant.

_'I'm hungry damn it!'_ I thought angrily, just wanting to get to the restaurant so that I could eat.

By the time I finally managed to reach the front door and had taken my first step into the restaurant, Zoro was already asking about the crew.

"So, how many others have you gathered for your crew besides me." He asked before taking a drink from a mug, which was probably full of sake or ale.

"Huh?" Luffy asked confusedly, still shoveling food into his mouth as though he would starve if he didn't.

"You said you were in the middle of gathering together a crew, and if you're going to be king of the pirate then you've got to have some members already." Zoro said, wandering how many of us there were.

It was at this point that Choco caught site of me, instantly going nuts the moment he did.

"KWEH!" He shouted happily, getting everyone's attention and running over to me as fast as he could, jumping up and down madly when he was just a foot or so in front of me.

Smiling at him and trying not to laugh at his goofiness, I picked him up and hugged him lightly.

"Nice to see you too." I told him happily as I walked over to the table that Zoro and Luffy were sitting at.

"Hey! Kaede! What took you so long? And why weren't you at the base?" Luffy asked, smiling at me and waving to me as I sat down.

"Sorry about that. Since you were taking down Morgan, I thought it would be OK for me to steal some of his stuff." I said, not really caring if anyone heard what I said.

I wasn't all that surprised when I heard some cheers from people, apparently they didn't mind me stealing from the x-captain.

"Huh? Who's she?" Zoro asked, causing me to smile.

'OK, Lil wins, the top was a good idea.' I thought, glad that someone finally got it right on the first try, only to change my mind a second later.

"Or are you a dude?" Zoro suddenly added, tilting his head to the side slightly, trying to figure out if I was a guy or a girl.

Poor mortal, he knows not what he does.

In a flash, my mallet connected with his head, causing everyone in the room to gasp and shout in surprise.

"I am most certainly a girl." I growled darkly as Zoro sat back up and glared at me, though the large lump on the top of his head cut the effect of the glare down considerably.

"Hehehe. Yeah, she tends to do that if you call her a guy." Lil said, rubbing the back of her head nervously, causing Zoro, and a few other people, to jump back in surprise.

Only a few of the people in the restaurant joined him in his surprise as some of them had already seen her speak, though that didn't stop them from staring at her.

"What the hell?! It talks?!" He shouted, jumping up and pointing at her in surprise.

"Of course I talk!" Lil said indignantly, glaring at him slightly. "All witch's familiars do." she added before jumping up happily at the sight of the plate of tuna that Ricca placed in front of her.

"Witch?!" Everyone shouted in shock, turning to stare at me now that they had been informed of my fake occupation.

Rolling my eyes at everyone's reactions, I grabbed one of Luffy's large drum sticks and started eating it, to hungry to wait for my own plate. Normally, I would never eat off of someone else's plate as I was brought up better then that, but Luffy wasn't exactly being polite about who's plate he was eating off of, so I didn't really care all that much at the moment.

After I swallowed the food that was in my mouth, I turned to everyone that was still staring at me and spoke.

"Yep, I'm Kaede Tsuda Burnett, the Ctarl-Ctarl white witch!" I said proudly, striking a pose with my mallet before turning back to my food and taking another big bite of the drumstick, much to Luffy's dismay.

"Aren't witch's supposed to be ugly?" one of the other customers asked, only for another one to practically sign his own death warrant a second later.

"Maybe that's why she looks like a boy." The other guy said right before a large mallet suddenly connected with the top of his head.

"Firstly," I said, putting the mallet back into my froggy back, much to everyone's surprise. "I know I look like a boy, but that's just really bad genetics.

"As for the ugly thing, everyone just thinks that witches are ugly because because a witch's face is the only part of our bodies that age. So by the time I'm ninety, the only part of me that will look ninety is my face." I said, using my memory of how Dr. Kureha looked to come up with my lie.

"Oh! That explains it." Luffy said, nodding his head in understanding, though I wasn't really sure he understood it at all.

"What's a Ctarl-Ctarl?" Ricca asked once she and everyone else had processed all the information I had given them.

"It's her species." Lil explained, looking up from her food and saving me the trouble of talking.

"What?! You mean she isn't human?!" Someone asked, the same idiot that had made the comment about me looking like a boy.

"Nope," Lil said, only for me to change that slightly when I realized that I might see my aunt in this world.

If that happened, it would be really hard to explain why I was a Ctarl-Ctarl and she wasn't.

"Well, sort of. I'm half human, my father's human, and my mother isn't." I said, though I was hoping that they would leave it at that, lucky for me, Zoro chose to ignore the 'I'm only half human and I'm a witch' comment for the moment as he didn't really believe it and decided to ask about the crew again as he was still waiting for Luffy's answer.

"Huh, so I take it she's on the crew too?" He asked Luffy, pointing at me with his thumb.

"Yeah, she was the first member of the crew." Luffy said, pausing to take another bite of food before continuing. "And you're the second." He added, taking yet another bite of food.

"KWEH!" Choco said angrily, flapping his little wings at Luffy.

"Choco would like to point out that me and him are crew members to. Most big pirate ships consider animals that can act on their own members." Lil said, correcting Luffy's statement.

"Huh? And what good are animals on a pirate crew?" Zoro asked skeptically, having never come across animals that were pirates before.

"Well, actually, Choco might not look like it, but when he's full grown he will be around seven or eight feet tall, if not taller and will have six inch talons. He'll also be able to fly really fast. All in all, he'll be able to take on other pirates on his own.

"As for Lil, she can do a lot of recon if we ever need it, Plus she can hid stuff in her ears, so if we need her to plant a bomb for us or take a message to someone, she can, especially since she can just tell us anything she finds out." I explained pointing out that Lil and Choco were a lot more useful then they looked, though I wasn't really sure how long it would take Choco to grow up.

"Huh, I guess that does kind of make some sense." Zoro said, thinking about how most people would simply ignore a large black cat and say whatever they wanted in front of it.

While Zoro thought about all the uses there were for Lil and Choco, the marines finally arrived.

It was time for us to leave.

"Hay, you there." one of the marines called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Luffy asked curiously as he took another bite of food and turned his head to see what the marine wanted.

"We heard a rumor that you guy's are actually pirates. Is this rumor true?" the marine asked, though he clearly already knew the answer.

"Way! Wats ums!" (Translation: Yeah! That's us!) Luffy said, his mouth still full of food.

"Luffy san! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Coby said frantically, a little embarrassed by Luffy's lack of manners.

If you ask me, he sounds more like my mother then a kid, which is kind of creepy when you think about it.

"Swormy!" (Translation: Sorry!) Luffy replied with his mouth still full of food.

Apparently, he wasn't really listening.

"Sorry about that, he meant to say yes." Lil said, wiping some of Luffy's spit off of her fur while shooting him a sideways glare.

Just as the marine was about to speak, a few random bats flew out of my bag, causing everyone in the restaurant to jump back in shock, including me. It had been incredibly random, and extremely surprising. It wasn't every day that bats flew out of a small bag that was about half their size after all.

Plus, while I knew that the bag might have something living in it, I hadn't expected anything to come flying out of it at random. That's just freaky damn it!

Once everyone had recovered from their shock and the bats had all left the restaurant, the marine that had been asking us who we were spoke again.

"_'Cough' _We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant that terrorized us all for so long, however, as marines we can not site idly by and allow pirates to go about their business. Therefor, you and your crew will have to leave this town immediately, but out of respect for what you have done for us, we will not report you to head quarts, and we'll also overlook all the stuff that went missing from the base." He said sternly, adding the last part as an after thought.

_'well, at least I'll be getting away with it. Hehehe...'_ I thought in embarrasment, grinning a little to innocently.

Luffy and Zoro both turned to look at me, both thinking that it was me he was talking about.

"Hehehe. Maybe I did take a little more then just Morgan's stuff, but come on! It's going to get cold on that little boat, so I took a few covers..." I said, trying to convince them that it was all for a good cause.

While I was making my excuses about why I had taken the other stuff, everyone from the town that was in the restaurant started shouting, trying to convince the marines to let us stay.

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"How do you find the nerve to talk like that?!"

It seemed like everyone was fighting for us, not wanting the people that saved them to get kicked out of town.

"Before these pirates came along, you guys were as scared of Morgan as the rest of us!"

"With out them, we'd still be under his reign! We owe them our lives!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone was still shouting at the marines, trying to get them to let us stay. Luffy on the other hand did what I knew he was going to do. He got up and ended the shouts with one simple sentence.

"Well, time to go." He said loudly, smiling at me and Zoro before turning to Ricca's mom. "Thanks for all the food lady!"

Ricca, it seemed, couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't really ready for us to leave. "Hey, wait a second! You're leaving already?" she asked sadly.

"Yep." I said, answering for Luffy as I picked Choco up and let Lil Jump into my backpack.

It was odd, but it already seemed like Choco had gained some weight... nah, I just wasn't used to carrying him yet.

"We're pirates, we can't get to cozy in a town on land, our sea legs would fall off." I told her happily, causing a few people to chuckle slightly.

The joke was lame, but if they thought it was funny, then that was fine by me.

While I made my statement I walked over to Ricca's mom and had her bag up a small bag of greens for Choco, not wanting the little ball of feathers to go hungry while we were on the ocean. I wasn't about to let something so young starve.

"Thank you." I said after she handed me the small bag, putting the it in the froggy bag so that it wouldn't add to the weight I was now carrying around with me. With Choco in my arms, I had way to much stuff to carry as it was.

Once the bag of greens was safely in the froggy bag, the five of us straw-hat pirates headed for the door, with Lil on my shoulder and Choco in my arms, ready to leave. Well, at least we were going to leave, that is until one of the marines realized that Coby wasn't heading out with us.

"Hey, aren't you with them?" He asked, directing his question at the back of Coby's head.

"Ah! Well.. I... uh..." Coby stammered as he turned and looked at the marine, unable to come up with a complete sentence to help himself out of the situation.

At this point, Luffy simply started moving again and headed out the door, only to be stopped by the same marine again.

"Hold it, is he with you guys or what?" He asked, starting to get on my nerves. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep, and the only place that was going to happen was on the boat. So if he didn't stop talking soon, I was going to have to kick his ass in order to get some Zs.

"No, but what I can tell you is what he's been busy doing up until now." Luffy said, causing me and Lil to roll our eyes as Coby froze in horror. "There was this fantastically fat pirate lady, I think her name was Alvida-" He started, about to tell everybody what Coby had been up to.

"Luffy!" Coby whispered in horror, shocked that Luffy would betray him like that.

"She carried around this big iron club, and boy was she the nastiest looking woman I've ever seen." Luffy continued as he walked over to stand next to Coby and started poking him in the head. "And for two years this wimpy kid was her own privet cabin boy."

In the blink of an eye, Coby punched Luffy as hard as he could, clearly having finally snapped. Luffy didn't even move an inch and instead started punching him back, beating the crap out of him. It was while Luffy was beating the crap out of him that Zoro finally figured out what was going on.

"Stop it! Get out of here now!" The marine yelled, ordering us to leave the restaurant and the town. "We can't have you pirates ripping up this town any more then you already have! You hear me!"

"Bamb!"

I had somehow managed to beat Zoro over to Luffy, bashing the rubber man on the head and sending him to the ground. (I am also happy to report that I managed to not drop Choco in the process.)

Now that Luffy wasn't hitting Coby anymore, Coby fell to the ground in pain, causing the marine to point at us and start yelling again.

"It's obvious he isn't one of you guy's, so get out of this town and leave that poor kid alone!" He demanded, causing the corners of my lips to twitch slightly.

I really wanted to smile, but I knew that it would give us away if I did, so I kept my face as straight as I could.

"Fine, we're leaving." Zoro said, grabbing Luffy by the back of his collar and dragging him out of the restaurant behind us.

After we were a good distance away from the restaurant, Luffy got up off the ground and started walking on his own, not wanting to be dragged all the way to the boat.

"So, where's the ship?" Zoro asked once we had finally gotten to the docks, looking around for our boat.

"It's that one there." Luffy said, pointing to our little boat and causing Zoro to face fault when he saw that it was just a dinghy.

"What the?! You've got to be kidding." He growled in an annoyed tone while covering his face with one of his hands, causing Lil to fall over, laughing at him.

"I know it's not much, but soon we'll have a big ship with lots of crew members!" Luffy said happily, jumping into the dinghy.

Looking longingly at the larger dinghies, I jumped into the boat with Zoro, knowing that Luffy would probably be against the idea of stealing bigger boat instead of taking the one we stole from the cruse ship.

_'Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Nami.'_ I thought, hanging my head in horror.

Luffy quickly untied the boat and raised the sail, causing us to move out to sea with the wind. It wasn't until we were so far out to sea that we couldn't see the island anymore that Zoro finally started talking again.

"So..." Zoro said, looking back and forth between Luffy and me. "Which one of you knows how to navigate?"

-------------

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	5. Bugging Out

**Chapter 5: Bugging out.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 10/30/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

Luffy had just finished telling us about why his hat was so important to him when Zoro decided to comment on the fact that we were pretty much just floating around in the middle of the ocean.

"I can't believe none of you knows how to navigate." Zoro said, annoyed at the fact that we were all stuck out in the ocean with no food or water.

Well, we didn't have any food, but Choco did, and I wasn't letting anyone near it either.

"I'm a cat girl, Do you really expect me to know how to navigate a giant puddle?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at him slightly.

OK, so I hadn't always been a cat girl and I actually loved water, but he didn't know that, so he should have just assumed that being on water was new to me.

"And I'm a magical talking cat, not a compass. Just be glad I can talk." Lil said, striking a pose to show how great she thought she was.

"How is you being able to talk something to be happy about?" I asked sardonically, glaring at her.

We had been on the ocean without food or water for almost two days, and the lack of food was starting to make me very crabby, then again, if I was in my world, I would have been hospitalize from starvation already.

Lil turned and glared at me, apparently not liking my comment at all.

"Do you want me to give you cat scratch fever?" She asked threateningly, brandishing her claws at me.

She wasn't exactly happy about the no food problem either, Choco was the only one with anything to eat and we were all starting to get a little grouchy.

Choosing to ignore her, I decided to turn and stare at the ocean again for the hundredth time in just over an hour. Boredom had already set in, and I was just to seconds away from going for a swim, even with the giant monsters in the water.

"I usually just get from place to place by just floating around." Luffy said, looking over at Zoro.

"I can't believe that none of you know how to navigate." Zoro said again, laying down on his back to take a nap.

"Don't even start Luffy." I said, knowing that Luffy had been about to start playing twenty questions again, a game that I now hated with a passion. Normally I was a very patient person, but the lack of food was starting to get to me.

For the past two days we had been sitting on the boat with nothing to do, nothing to eat, nothing to drink, and no land in sight. And to top that off, Luffy had been grumbling about being hungry the entire time. If he didn't stop it some time soon, I was going to push him overboard, captain or not.

"Luffy, if you don't stop complaining about food, I swear to what ever deity is out there that I will drown you." I said, looking over at the captain in question, wandering what would happen if I stuck his head under water. No one would know, not with Zoro sleeping anyway... OK, so Lil and Choco would know, but I doubted they'd be very angry about it.

Luffy simply looked at me with big sad eyes that made me want to hug him to death. Have you ever seen a five year old get hurt and start crying? It was kind of the same thing. He looked like a five year old that was hurt, and it made me just want to squeeze him to death.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said after a minute of looking at those big round eyes, finally giving in to the sad look.

Happy that I was no longer threatening to kill him, Luffy went back to his complaining about being hungry, completely ignoring the fact that we were all hungry.

"Huh. A bird." Zoro said suddenly, apparently unable to sleep with all of Luffy's complaining.

Everyone looked up at the sky, wandering if the bird meant that we were getting close to land.

"Ug, looking at that thing is making me even more hungry." Lil said, lowering her head in despair. Being a cat, birds tended to do that to her.

"I know!" Luffy suddenly shouted, causing Choco to jump into my lap in fear. He wasn't the worlds bravest bird, but being a hatchling, that was understandable. "Let's eat it!"

"How do you plan to catch it?" Zoro asked as I simply sat there and stared at it stupidly.

_'For some reason, that damn bird looks familiar.' _I thought, staring up at it and wandering if it would taste good fried.

"Yeah, I might be a cat, but that's a bit out of my reach." Lil said, looking up at the bird with a look in her eyes that said clearly that she _really_ wanted to eat the bird.

"I know!" Luffy shouted happily, stretching his arms and grabbing onto the dinghy's mast, preparing to use it like a sling shot.

_'Pink bird, why does a pink bird seem so familiar?' _I thought curiously, still unable to think properly thanks to the hunger.

It wasn't until Luffy launched himself into the air that my brain finally decided to work again.

"Luffy wait!" I shouted, jumping up in an attempt to stop him, only to find that I was to late and that he was already flying through the air.

"What's your problem?" Zoro asked, sounding a little confused and wandering why I was so freaked out.

"That bird's going to carry him off!" I said frantically, dancing around on the boat like an idiot.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked, making remember that I shouldn't have known about that.

"Um, I just remembered seeing that kind of bird before, and while it may look small from a distance, that bird is big enough to eat him." I said, still dancing around like and idiot.

While I should have remembered what the bird did, I was still suffering from the effects of starvation and my brain still wasn't working properly, so I didn't remember that this was a good thing, lucky for me, it didn't matter.

"What?!" Zoro shouted, looking up at the bird in question, only to see that Luffy was hanging from it's mouth by his head.

"Someone Help!" Luffy shouted, trying to get the bird to let go of him.

"Damn it all! Why didn't you tell us that before?!" Zoro demanded angrily as he started rowing after Luffy, following the bird as it flew off.

"Sorry I forgot! Hunger tends to do that to me!" I said defensively, still just dancing around like an idiot.

Just like with diets, the first thing to go when you loose weight is brain mass.

"Well don't just sit there, grab an ore and start rowing!" He ordered, causing me to jump over to him and and start rowing as well.

While me and him continued rowing the boat, following the bird as it flew off with Luffy, Lil was busy trying to calm a frantic Choco as he ran around on the boat, apparently convinced that Luffy was going to be eaten.

"I am telling you he isn't going to die, now calm down." She said, still trying to catch the bird as it ran around in circles.

It was during our rowing and Lil's attempts to calm Choco that we heard a couple of voices calling out to us from somewhere in the water.

"Help! Help! Hey you there! Man overboard! Help!"

Both Zoro and I looked behind us, somehow managing to continue our rowing without a problem.

The moment I saw them, I recognized them. It was the three guys that had ended up getting their boat stolen by Nami at the start of the Buggy arc. They were all floating in the middle of the ocean, right in front of our path, waving at us frantically. Apparently they needed our help.

"Great, I can't believe we're finding ship wreckers at a time like this!" Zoro said in an annoyed tone, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"You guys are going to have to hop on! Sorry, but we can't stop right now!" I shouted, mentally smirking at the thought of what Zoro was going to do to them in a few minutes.

_'Serves them right, attacking the people that saved them. What kind of a jerk does that?'_ I thought viciously, my half starved mind getting the better of me.

"What?!" The three guy's yelled in shock as the boat came flying at them. Somehow, each of them managed to get on without a problem, something most people wouldn't have been able to do.

"I'm actually impressed that you made it on board." Zoro said while we continued rowing as fast as we could.

"Hey, aren't you three from Buggy's pirate crew?" I asked, trying to seem like I was very knowledgeable about other pirates.

"That's right little boy, now stop the boat, we're taking over!" the one in the middle said, causing my right eye to start it's twitching dance again.

It took me less then half a second to pull out my trusty mallet and smash it against his face, as well as against his friends faces too.

A few minutes later, and the three of them were rowing the dinghy, leaving the rest of us to sit back and glare at them.

"Hahaha, sorry ma'am, we had no idea you were a girl." Said the one that had called me a boy, who was currently having difficulty trying to see through his swollen eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep rowing." I said, still holding my mallet menacingly.

"Hey, what's with the mallet?" Zoro asked. Apparently he hadn't see me pull it out of the froggy bag back when we were in the restaurant, though I wasn't really sure how that was possible.

"Huh? This? Oh, I just keep it in my bag." I said, holding up my bag to show him.

"The magic one? How does it work?" He asked curiously, still not really believing that it was a witch's bag.

Taking the froggy bag into my hand I showed him how it worked, letting him look into it.

"See, it goes on forever on the inside." I said, sticking my arm in the bag, my _whole_ arm. Let me remind you that this bag is about six by four inches. It was very small and yet I was putting my whole arm inside it.

It was as I was pulling my arm back out of the bag that the bag decided to regurgitate something for the second time since I had gotten it.

My arm was pushed out completely of the bag by whatever was trying to get out. When it had finally come all the way out of the bag and had fallen into the ocean, somehow managing to not sink the boat, I was a little surprised to find that it was a statue of liberty, making it the fourth one in existence.

"OK, now that was just weird." Lil said, looking at the massive statue as it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"IT TALKS!" The three Buggy lackeys shouted, rudely pointing at my cat and somehow managing to be more shocked about her being able to talk then they were about the stature coming out of the froggy bag.

"_It_ has a name you know." She hissed angrily, glaring at them for referring to her as an 'it.'

"OK, you see a massive statue come flying out of my bag, and a little talking cat freaks you out?" I asked, wandering if the three of them needed therapy.

It takes a special kind of person to not freak out when a massive statue comes flying out of a small bag, only to turn around and freak out when a cat starts talking.

"huh?" One of them said stupidly, only for all three of them to suddenly shout: "YOU MEAN THAT WAS REAL?!!"

Rolling my eyes at their delayed reaction, I decided that I should probably try and figure out why my froggy bag had just tried to kill me with a statue of liberty.

"And by the way, Fuzz-bucket," I said, not bothering to look up from my search. "What do you mean 'that was weird'? Are you saying live bats flying out of it isn't weird?" I asked, still trying to figure out why my backpack had thrown the statue at me.

"Kweh!" Choco said, jumping into my lab and sitting down.

"Fine, you're both right. That was just as weird, but the bats were no where near as dangerous." She said, glaring at us as we both smirked at her.

Well, I smirked at her, and Choco smiled, but it's close enough.

"Land!" one of the Buggy pirates shouted, pointing at an island out in the distance, correctly deciding that it would be best to ignore me and Lil's argument.

Once land had been sighted, Lil decided that it would be safer for her and Choco in my froggy bag as the stuff in it didn't seemed to get hurt whenever something hit it. It took her a second to convince Choco that it would be safe, but once she finally managed to do it, they both jumped into it, with Lil telling me to tell them when the cost was clear.

It took us about half an hour to reach the shoreline of the island, and when we got there, we ended up witnessing what I knew had to be a buggy ball.

"The boss must have used one of his beloved buggy balls." one of the three buggy pirates said, confirming my suspicions.

Every building in the Buggy ball's path had been completely destroyed, leaving almost nothing behind. It destroyed everything, there wasn't even enough left to call ruble. The fact that all this damage had been caused simply because Buggy thought it was fun made me hate him even more then I already did from watching the series.

"A buggy ball?" Zoro asked curiously, staring at the destruction just like the rest of us.

"Yeah, it's this giant exploding cannon ball that Buggy the clown pirate uses. I've heard about it before, but this is the first time I've seen it in person." I whispered sadly, knowing that many people had just lost the homes they had worked so hard to build. "Damn him. Buggy is such a monster."

I almost wished I didn't have any of my memories from my old life, that way I would have to deal with the knowledge that there had been so many wrongs done to the people that lived in the town. It was one thing to see it as a cartoon, but it was a completely different thing to have to live through it and see the aftermath.

While I continued looking at the wreckage, Zoro looked at me oddly for a second, clearly wandering how I knew so much about Buggy. After a minute though, he headed off toward the location of where the Buggy ball had come from, knowing that Luffy would probably be somewhere near where it came from.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I ran after him, only to have Lil stick her head out of the froggy bag a second later, telling me that Choco had found something.

"Yo, remember those impact things from that sky island place?" she asked as I jumped onto the roof of a house. (A/N: I think I should point out that I am NOT going to make Kaede supper powerful, the impact dial wont be as great as you think, just read and find out more.)

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked, not really paying that much attention to her at the moment.

"Well, Choco found something that says that there is one inside one of the mallet." she said, almost causing me to miss the building I was jumping to.

"That's impossible, I've used the mallet a couple times now, and it hasn't hurt me at all." I said as I jumped to the next house, remembering that the impact dials tended to hurt the people that used them.

"Well, the Mallet's handle apparently absorbs the backlash so that you don't get hurt. Anyway, the paper said that the blue side of the mallet absorbs energy, while the red side gives it off." She replied, grimacing slightly when I nearly jumped right into a wall.

"Blue side? Red side? But the mallet's all black and white," I pointed out in a confused tone, wandering what the hell she was talking about.

I had used the mallet so much in the past few days that I knew how it looked by heart. It was mostly black but the flat parts of the head of the mallet were white, with a few diamond shaped white spots on the rest of the head of the mallet. The flat part of the mallet's head, or the faces as I had started to call them, had large black stars on them, giving them a black and white pentagram appearance.

There was no red or blue anywhere on it.

"Yeah, but like I said, it says 'in side one of the mallets', meaning that there is probably more then one mallet. I think there might be another mallet or two in the bag, so Choco's checking for them now." she said, only to hiss out in pain a second later.

Apparently Choco had bitten her on the tail.

While she was busy talking to Choco, I continued jumping from roof top to roof top, wandering how Zoro could be so much faster then me. It was as I was almost at the end of the houses that Lil stuck her head back out of the bag, bringing with her the unmistakable site of a handle of a mallet.

This one was white.

The moment she poked me in the side with the mallets hand, with most of the mallet still being in the bag, I stopped in my tracks. I was already holding the mallet that I usually used, and it's handle was black, so there was no way it could be the same one. It was definitely a new one, thought it seemed to be the exact same size as the other one.

"Choco says that he thinks this one is it. And I kind of have to agree." She said, watching as I pulled it all the way out of the bag and examined it. "It's head has a red and blue side like the note says, plus the blue side has a plus, and the red has a minus, so I am pretty sure that it is the right one."

"Wow." I said, remembering what she had said about the impact dial and the handle. If I was right, then this thing was going to be a really awesome weapon.

Realizing that I needed to continue running as I still had to catch up with the others, I put my old mallet into the froggy bag, careful not to smack Lil or Choco with it, and started running again, remembering to tap the blue side continually as I continued running, not realizing that I was adding weight to it every time.

"Thanks." I told Lil and Choco when they both stuck their heads out of the bag before reminding them that there could be dangerous stuff in it. Please don't go digging through the bag again, we still don't know what's in it, for all we know there might be a monster in it just waiting to kill anything they come across."

in answer to my statement, both Lil and Choco dove back into the back, clearly choosing to ignore my comment. Sighing heavily, I decided that it would probably be best if I just kept my mind on everything that was about to happen instead of thinking of all the things that could be in the bag.

When I finally cleared the last house, I was extremely relieved to see Zoro's back again, and even happier when I saw that he hadn't been stabbed yet.

_'Good, I still have time to stop buggy from stabbing him, and I now have two trusty mallets, a normal one and a magical one.'_ I thought as a small smirk made it's way onto my face. '_Maybe my situation isn't so bad after all._'

Or so I thought.

When I finally landed on the large landing where Buggy and his men were, I found that the clown pirate was just about to stab Zoro in the back, literally.

As it turned out, there was a drawback to filling the impact dial up so much. When I went to try to smash Buggy's hand with it, I found that it was to heavy for me to lift. Meaning that Buggy managed to stab Zoro, and all I managed to do was look like an idiot as I tried to lift a mallet that was clearly to heavy for me.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted in horror.

"Uh! Buggy's still alive!" Nami shouted in surprise, having thought he was dead just like Zoro and Luffy.

"OK," I said, finally giving up on trying to lift the mallet more then an inch or two off the ground. "That might be a problem." I added as Zoro knelt on the ground in pain from being stabbed.

"What the hell? Why didn't you stop him?" Zoro demanded when he saw me, apparently not understanding that I couldn't lift my mallet. "And why is your mallet a different color?"

"Sorry, it's a new one, and I'm having trouble lifting it, but for now, if you can blow Buggy up with that Buggy ball, I'll free Luffy." I grunted, as I lifted the mallet an inch off of the ground.

The moment Zoro nodded his head in understanding and went to work with the cannon, I started dragging the heavy ass mallet towards Luffy's cage while ignoring the pain in my arms.

I don't know why I had been able to jump around while holding the damn thing, but now I couldn't even lift it.

"Zoro! Kaede! Just run!" Luffy shouted, not realizing that me and Zoro were way ahead of him, which was good because if he had known what we were up to, then that would have meant that he, Nami, and bozo-the-clown had over heard what I had told Zoro, and that would have been bad.

"Just run? He came to save you and you're telling him to just leave?" Nami asked in surprise, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Ignoring Luffy's orders to run, me and Zoro simply continued on with my plan, which was just a slightly modified version of Luffy's plan from the anime.

Once I got the mallet to the cage, which just happened to be when Zoro told Nami to light the cannon, I set the red side of the head next to the cage, preparing to hit the cage with it.

OK, so I was actually planning to tap the cage with it, but with the impact dial, it's the same thing.

"What are you doing? There is no way you can get him out of there with a mallet! Hehehehehehahahaha." Buggy laughed, causing me to shoot him smirk of defiance.

That was when Buggy saw Nami lighting the cannon at Zoro's orders.

"NO! Please don't! It's still loaded with one of my special buggy balls! You'll kill us all! Have mercy!" He started pleading, begging for us to spare him.

"Have mercy? Like you gave mercy to this town?" I growled viciously, glaring at him with malice in my eyes.

He had no right to ask for mercy when he had destroyed the homes of so many people with out showing them any. He didn't deserve mercy, and as cruel as it might sound, there was no way I was going to give it to him.

"Yeah! Suck it big nose! Take it like a clown!" Lil shouted at him, popping her head out of the froggy bag to shoot him a glare of her own.

"The cat talks?! And What's with the bag?!" Nami exclaimed, wandering why Lil could talk and how a cat who's head was bigger then my froggy bag could fit in said froggy bag without a problem.

"Big nose?! What did you just say about my nose?!" Bugging screeched in anger, right before the cannon went off in his face.

The moment the cannon went off, I used all the strength I could muster to tap the mallet against the side of the cage.

"Four!" I shouted as the mallet's power sent the cage flying, remembering some guy from a movie saying it when he hit a golf ball.

The power of the impact dial inside the mallet wasn't as strong as I had been expecting it to be, but it was strong enough. It was strong enough to send the cage flying through the air, but not strong enough to shattered it when it connected with it, though the cage did break when it hit the ground.

_'OK, that's not good. It couldn't even break the cage on it's own, and I can barely lift it as it is.'_ I thought, trying to jump off the roof with the mallet, only to find that it didn't hinder my jumps at all. _'well, I guess that's a plus'_ I thought, though the fact that I could barely swing it was still going to be a problem. It was definitely a draw back.

Nami and Zoro just stood there staring after me, shocked at seeing what I had just done. When I finally realized that they weren't following me, I turn around and reminded them that we had to get moving.

"Don't just stand there!" I shouted at them. "Let's get out of here"

The moment the words left my mouth, the two of them finally seemed to get over their surprise and started moving, prompting me to do the same. When I finally got to Luffy and the cage, I dropped the mallet and started rubbing at my aching arms. The mallet didn't stop me from being able to jump, but my arms were still hurting from having to carry it. It was like trying to carry a two hundred pound weight around with you, you might be able to walk, but your arms are going to hurt like hell.

"That, was totally awesome!" Luffy shouted, punching the air with one of his fists and grinning like an idiot as he slowly got out of the cage.

The moment he was out of the cage I fell to the ground in pain, unable to move. My limbs all hurt like hell. It was true that the handle of the mallet absorbed all the backlash from the impact dial, but the weight of the mallet was way to much for my muscles to handle, meaning the mallet had practically destroyed all of my muscles.

It was official, I was useless.

"No, _that_ was stupid." Lil corrected Luffy as she crawled out of the froggy bag with Choco following close behind.

"How did you do that?! And how did you survive?! And why can that cat talk!? Explain yourselves!" Nami demanded when she and Zoro finally caught up to us, freezing in horror when she saw me laying on the ground unable to move.

"Kweh!" Choco kwehed sadly, pushing against my side with his feathery head, his big blue eyes tearing up when I wasn't able to move in response.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked worriedly, surprise evident in her voice.

Her worry was probably for my health, and her shock was most likely thanks to the fact that I had done something very self sacrificing, something that most pirates didn't do.

Then again, she might just be shocked by the fact that I could use half tone crate as a golf ball and that my cat could talk. Those were both things that would normally scare the hell out of anybody.

"Firstly, my name is Lilfoot, but you may call me Lil. Secondly, My feathered friend here is called Choco." Lil said, starting to explain things. "As for the talking thing, all witch's familiars can talk. As for how Kaede sent the cage flying..." Lil said, stopping only for a moment to think up the best explanation. "That's because she's a witch and that mallet is one of her magical weapons."

"A witch?! That's impossible! Witch's don't exist." Nami exclaimed in horror, apparently not believing a word that came out of Lil's mouth.

Don't ask me how she got over her shock at Lil's ability to talk so fast, but it didn't even seem to really faze her all that much this time. It was as if she had processed the information and simply decided that getting over it as fast as she could was better for her sanity.

"Ug, if I could move, I'd prove it to you." I groaned, trying to move again and finding that I couldn't even twitch my legs. "But as it is, I'm in to much pain to even lift my hand. That mallet takes a lot out of me." I explained weakly, struggling with all my might to move my arm enough to pull the upset chocobo over to my head so that I could use him as a pillow, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

It actually calmed him down.

_'A living chocobo-down pillow.'_ I thought happily as I slowly drifted off to dream land.

---------------------- about thirty minutes later. ------------------------

"Boom!"

To say I got a rude wake-up call would have been an understatement. Some idiot cat had let them put me into the mayor's house with Zoro, something that I would have to kill her for later. Lucky for me cat's have nine lives, and as a cat girl that must have meant I did to, though I wasn't to happy at the fact that I had just lost one.

When the house got hit with one of Buggy's Buggy balls, I was lucky enough to be near Zoro, who woke up before it even hit and got us out of the way.

"GA!" I coughed out painfully, choking on all the smoke and debris from the blast as I sat up.

Unfortunately for my attempts at sitting up, the idiots had left my froggy bag, belt, and backpack on me, which got caught on some debris, which meant that it took me a minute to get them unstuck enough for me to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked once I was no longer stuck, somehow unaffected by the debris.

"Zoro! Kaede! Are you Alright?!" I heard Luffy shouting, though we were still berried under ruble and wood.

"I can't believe that -Cough- idiot let me -Cough- get put into a house -Cough- she knew would -Cough- get blown up." I choked out angrily as Zoro pushed a large board off of us.

Once we were both out of the remnants of the destroyed house, Zoro turned to me, apparently wanting some answers, and unfortunately for me, everyone else heard his question.

"You knew the house was going to blow up? How?" He asked, and with the tone of his voice I had a feeling that he though I might be a spy for Buggy.

"What? You knew?" Nami asked, apparently thinking the same thing.

Lucky for me, the mayor came to my rescue.

"That's not possible, Buggy shoots his Buggy balls off at random, no one knows where they're going to strike, not even Buggy." He pointed out, which was enough for Nami and Luffy as they had both been there when Buggy had shoot one off earlier, though Zoro didn't seem to believe it.

"Then how did you know?" He asked again, glaring down at me with those damn suspicious eyes of his.

God damn him for those damn eyes. No one should ever be aloud to have gray/white eyes, they just look way to creepy when you are on the wrong side of them, though they aren't as bad as yellow eyes.

"Maybe she just guessed." Luffy said stupidly, shrugging his shoulders at Zoro while walking over to us.

"And how does that make any sense?!" Zoro asked him, annoyed at his stupidity.

"Does it have something to do with being a coral-coral witch?" Nami asked, causing me to blink at her stupidly for a few minute, though not for the reasons she, or Luffy, thought.

"I kind of told her your secret. Crew members should always tell each other everything." Luffy pointed out, smiling at me like an idiot, only to get smacked in the face with my normal mallet.

If I could have found my other mallet, I would have used it instead, but lucky for him, I couldn't.

"It's Ctarl-Ctarl, not coral-coral, idiot. I'm not a lowly Fishman." I said in an annoyed tone, turning my attention back to Nami. "Sorry about that. And yeah, it has something to do with being a Ctarl-Ctarl witch." I explained, happy that she had given me the best excuse possible.

Luck, don't you love it?

"Yeah, they can sometimes see the future." Lil said as she and Choco walked over to me. "And by the way, your other mallet is over there." She said, pointing over to the spot where I had dropped it when I passed out. "No one was able to move it." She added.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted happily, through his fist up in the air at the thought of how awesome his crew already was with just the five members he had.

"Huh, so if you can really see the future, then what do you see in mine?" Zoro asked suspiciously, still not all that convinced.

"I see you, sliding down a hill covered in oil." I said, walking past him while trying not to laugh and trying to ignore the pain in my arms and throat.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at me as I went by, still not convinced but letting it go because he knew that it was pointless. He'd find out eventually if he kept an eye on me, and that was good enough for him for the moment.

On my way over to my impact mallet I paused for a moment, coughing again from all the debris I had inhaled. When I looked up again, Zoro was standing next to my mallet, looking down at it with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Huh, so no one could move this thing, huh? Doesn't look to heavy." he said, bending over to pick it up, wanting to see why no one had been able to lift it.

"No! Don't!" Luffy and Nami shouted in unison.

Sadly, their shouts landed on deft ears as Zoro simply ignored them and tried to pick it up. That's how the two of us found out why the others hadn't been able to pick it up.

It explodes.

"BOOM!"

Unfortunately for me, I had been way to close to him and the mallet to not get hit by the explosion. It sent both of us flying through the air several yards, which meant that it was a relatively small explosion. It hadn't really hurt, but I was sure I could smell burning hair, which I was NOT happy about.

"Zoro! Kaede!" Luffy and Lil yelled in horror, running over to us to see if we were OK.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much. It just kind of makes you let go of it." Nami said, causing me to notice for the first time that there was a dark spot on her t-shirt.

"Let me guess, you tried to steal it?" I asked as I stood up, smirking at her evilly while dusting myself off.

"Hey! What makes you think I would do something like that?" She asked, trying to act as though she was offended by my accusation.

"Because, you're a thief that steals from pirates and a magic mallet would probably sell for a high price." I pointed out knowingly, waving a finger at her to show that she couldn't lie to me.

By the look of guilt on her face, I could tell I wasn't wrong.

"That's what I thought." I said while Zoro straightened up, just as unhurt as I was.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded, turning to glare at my while dusting himself off.

"A security feature." Lil said, smirking at them. "But it seems that me and Choco can touch it without a problem, so I guess it has certain... allowances." She said, giving me a look that I understood very well.

It probably only let people touch it if they were from a different world, making it a security system, just like she said.

While Zoro continued to glare at me, I took the froggy bag from my waist, opened it up, and set it on the ground. I then grabbed the impact mallet's handle and lifted it with all my might before lowering it over the froggy bag's mouth. Once I was done, I put the froggy bag back on my waist. I left my other mallet out because I knew that we were going to have to fight buggy soon, and I didn't want to have to worry about grabbing the wrong handle by mistake.

While I had been putting the mallet into the froggy bag, Nami had simply stared at what I was doing with a look of shock on her face.

_'Oh yeah, this is the first time she's seen it.'_ I thought when I realized she was staring at me, smiling at her for a minute.

"It's my magical witch's bag, it can do just about anything." I explained, trying not to laugh at her reaction.

It was at that moment that another Buggy ball went flying through the air, missing us completely but destroying several buildings about twenty yards away from us. Looking at the damage, I couldn't help but wander about what kind of monster would destroy so many homes like that. What kind of a person took away all the things so many people had worked so hard for.

"I refuse to let him get away with this." The mayor said, gritting his teeth in anger. "I can't let him destroy everything all my towns men have worked so hard to build over the years! I'm the mayor of this town! I will protect it and it's inhabitants! I swear!" he shouted, heading off toward Buggy and his men, only to be stopped by Nami when she grabbed him from behind.

"Stop! You can't beat Buggy! He'll kill you!" She said, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I know! But there are some fights you just can't run away from!" He said, struggling to get out of her grip.

"That's right old man!" Luffy cheered, causing Nami to turn her head and glare at him.

"Don't egg him on Luffy!" Nami shouted at him angrily. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"I know it's dangerous, but I've got to do this!" The mayor shouted, finally managing to get out of Nami's grip and running off. "I'm coming for you Buggy the clown!" he shouted, raising a spear as he ran off towards where Buggy and his men were.

"I think he was crying." Nami said, a little confused about why he would run off to get him self killed when his people were safely out of the village.

"Really? Huh, I didn't notice." Luffy replied, though it was kind of clear that he had noticed.

"Looks like the party's getting more exciting." Zoro said, walking over to where me and Luffy stood with Lil on my backpack and Choco in my arms.

"Don't worry Nami." I said as she opened her mouth to say something. "We like that old guy, we aren't about to let him get killed." I said walking past her and heading for a building I had just spotted.

The entire time we had been on the island, even while I was unconscious, there had been an issue that had been plaguing me, an issue I really wanted to get rid of.

My hunger.

I had been incredibly hungry for a while now, and I finally found a way to get rid of that little problem. Next to the pet store, which I was happy to find hadn't been _completely_ destroyed since Luffy hadn't been in the cage this time, I spotted a grocery store. Even though I knew that most of the food in it was probably bad by now as the store owner had probably left with the rest of the town, I still wanted to try to find something to eat as I was pretty sure they would have bread, dried food, or fruits still, which don't usually go bad that fast.

Plus, it never hurts to try.

While I was heading over to the shop, Luffy asked Nami if she was going to join the crew or not, though I didn't really pay all that much attention to them as I pretty much already knew what she was going to say and was about to step out of earshot of them anyway.

Walking into the shop, I wasn't at all surprised to find that it was incredibly dark inside. There wasn't any lit candles or actual lights, though I wasn't even sure if a town of this size would even have light bulbs in this world.

Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, though it was actually super dark thanks to the light flowing in through the front windows, I started looking around while sending Lil to do the same.

"Lil, see if you can sniff out some good food." I told her, letting her jump off of my backpack and onto the floor.

As soon as she hit the ground, she ran off in search of food, just as she had been ordered to do. While she was busy doing using her nose to find food, I made my way over to some sacks sitting on the floor, knowing that most sacked foods take a long time to go bad.

The first few I found were rice, which I ignored because I would never be able to make them on our small boat anyway and wasn't about to waist time looking at any of it. It was while I was checking the fourth large piles of bags to see what they were that Lil came running over to me, having found something that was edible.

"Kaede, there's a bunch of dried fruits and nuts over there in a tub. Kind of like a trail mix." She said, causing me to blink stupidly at her for a second.

How the hell did she know what trail mix was?

Deciding that it was probably best not to question it, and having already realized that she was always going to know about stuff that she shouldn't, I simply ignored the trail mix comment and thanked her.

"That will work." I said, following her over to where she had found the 'trail mix' tub.

When we reached them, I found that there was a lot more then what I had been expecting. There wasn't only one jar of 'trail mix' or a single tub of it, there were dozens of them, and there was one more thing about them that surprised me as well.

They were huge.

The containers were all huge. They were made of clear glass and came up to my knees. They were two feet in diameter and and filled to the top with dried fruits, nuts, and pretzels or crackers of some kind.

Seeing just how many of them there was and knowing that one or two jars wouldn't be mist, as well as not wanting to go another couple of days without food on the dinghy again, I took two whole container and shoved them into my froggy bag, pausing for only a minute to eat a large handful of the contents.

If I had been a regular girl and not in an anime world, it probably would have taken me a few minutes to chew and swallow that much, but as I _was_ in an anime world and wasn't a normal girl, it took me less then a few seconds to swallow it, and I didn't even have to chew it either.

When I finished stuffing my face and had put the two jars into the froggy bag, still kind of amazed that the frog's metal mouth had stretched out to let them in, I turned around, fully intent on searching for more food to... barrow, only to see Luffy, Nami, and Zoro running by the front window.

Not wanting to miss another fight, I grabbed Choco, let Lil jump onto my backpack, and took off running after them, running out of the shop and down the street, happy when I finally caught up to them.

It took us only a few minutes to reach buggy and his men, but when we finally got there, the mayor was already there with Buggy, yelling at him at the top of his lungs.

"You idiot, this town is no treasure." Buggy shouted back angrily, unable to see how anyone would consider a town a treasure. "Treasure is gold, silver, and jewelry. So cut the crap old man and get out of here before I kill you."

Not wanting to see the mayor get strangled again, I quickly walked over and stood next to him, speaking before he got a chance to.

"Looks like you need an English lesson." I said, glaring up at the big, red nosed clown. "Treasure refers to anything that is precious to someone, or coveted. This town is precious to the mayor, so therefor it's his treasure."

Every time I saw the Buggy battle episode, I always wanted someone to pop up and point that little fact out to him. He was such a freakin idiot and it annoyed the hell out of me when he said that stuff was treasure unless it was made out of gold or jewels.

While I was still glaring up at the big nosed clown, an armless hand suddenly appeared in front of me, about to grab me by the throat. Lucky for me, the hand was snatched out of the air by a very angry Luffy.

_'Note to self, give that kid a cookie.' _I thought, happy that my throat wasn't getting crushed.

Smiling weakly, I backed up so that I was standing with Zoro at Luffy' flank, just like how it's supposed to be. The leader stands in front, the crew flanks him. That's the rule.

"That straw hat! Not again!" Buggy shouted, trying to recall his hand, though he Luffy's grip on it made that impossible.

Smirking at him from behind Luffy, I couldn't help but feel a little excited at getting to see one of Luffy's fights in person. When I had watched the episodes with the fights, I had always thought that it would be cool if they were real, and now I was getting to see them in person.

My life rules.

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised I would, Buggy." Luffy said, still holding onto the severed hand, unwilling to let it go yet.

While Buggy started making his complaints about Luffy interfering with his plans, Nami turned to the rest of us to inform us of her intentions, which was kind of pointless as Zoro seemed to be able to tell that she was just in it for the treasure, and Lil and I had already known it from watching the anime.

"Listen, all I want is the chart and the treasure, then I'm out of here." Nami said sternly, wanting to make sure that we all knew that the treasure was her and her being with us was only temporary. "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Zoro said, not really caring what she did.

"Fine by me." I said, not wanting to seem to interested, though it was only because I already knew she was in for the long hall, weather she realized it yet or not.

"What are you kids doing? Get out of here! This isn't your fight!" The mayor said angrily, cutting into our conversation and demanding to know why we were there.

As soon as the mayor stopped talking, Luffy slammed Grey haired head into a wall, knocking him out instantly.

"AH! What do you think you're doing?!" Nami demanded, horrified at what Luffy had just done. "Why'd you just knock out the mayor?!"

"Because." Luffy said simply, as though it was obvious.

"It' wasn't a bad idea." Zoro said, understanding Luffy's train of thought, something that should have been impossible for anyone to do as there wasn't much thought to Luffy's train of thought.

It's kind of hard to read when there's no letters.

"Yeah, If he had continued fighting, he would have just gotten in the way, or gotten himself killed." I explained, finishing for him, much to his annoyance.

"Well you didn't have to hit him! I'm sure we could have thought of a more humane way to deal with the situation!" Nami said angrily, continuing to lecture Luffy as though me and Zoro had never spoken.

"When? After Buggy killed him?" I asked sarcastically, only to get glared at by her.

"Hey, Buggy. I've been meaning to ask you something." Lil said, causing several of Buggy's men to stare in shock, though oddly enough, buggy didn't seem to even notice who it was that was talking...

"Whatever it is I don't care, I don't have time for your silly questions." Buggy said, causing Lilfoot to glare at him.

"All I wanted to know was why you destroyed all the towns peoples homes." She asked in an annoyed tone, causing an evil gleam to appear in my eyes.

"Oh! That's easy, he's confiscating for something." I said, before turning an evil smile in Buggy's direction. "Can't Buggy a girl, so you Buggy a town? That's pathetic, you big nosed freak."

I'm usually one of the nicest people you will ever meet, but I can be the meanest bitch in any world if you piss me off, and I really didn't like Buggy.

"Ah! Why'd you have to go and say something like that?!" Nami demanded, knowing that something really bad was going to happen now that I had pissed off the idiotic clown.

"Why you flashy freak! I'll kill you!" Buggy shouted angrily as he turned to his men and barked a new order at them. "Fire the Buggy ball!"

realizing that Buggy was about to send one of his buggy balls at us, Zoro and Nami started backing up. As far as they could see, if Buggy fired a buggy ball at us, we were going to die.

"Ah! Why'd you have to say that?" Nami asked again, turning around and running a short distance away before ducking into an alley, hoping that she was far enough away to survive the buggy ball.

"Come on guys, we've got to go." Zoro said, trying to get me, Luffy, and Lil to run for it.

"Nope, I don't see that in our future. The only thing I foresee is a fat man acting like a catchers mitt and a cannon all in one go." I said, standing my ground and causing Zoro and Nami to stare at me, though Nami did it from her position at the entrance to the alley while Zoro did it from right next to me.

"Fire it now!" Buggy shouted angrily, completely ignoring our conversation while his men fired the buggy ball.

"Gum gum balloon!" Luffy shouted, sucking in as much air as he could and puffing up like a balloon.

Fat man, check.

The Buggy ball hit Luffy in the gut and was held there for several seconds.

Catchers mitt, check, check.

Just as all of Buggy's men started freaking out over Luffy catching the buggy ball, Luffy sent the Buggy ball flying back at him and his men, blowing them and the house there were standing on up.

Cannon, check, check, check.

"Alright, I got him!" the rubber man shouted proudly, acting almost as though he thought this was a game.

Really, it was as if he was celebrating a home run or something.

"You could have warned me." Zoro said, slapping a hand to his face in embarrassment at what Luffy had just done as well as at the way he had panicked. (A/n: I keep reading this line over and over again, and it seems ooc, but it _is_ in the anime, so it's not.)

"I did warn you, I told you what I saw in the future." I pointed out cheekily, turning around to smirk at him while ignoring the fact that he had actually been talking to Luffy.

Just as Zoro was about to open his mouth to say something to me, Nami came out of the alley way and started demanding to know what was going on. All of us were just not normal, and it was really starting to freak her out.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?!" Nami demanded, horrified at what she had just seen.

"I think you freaked her out." Zoro commented as he walked back over to where Luffy and I were standing.

"That's an understatement." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his statement.

She was more then just freaked out, she kind of looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown or a heart attack, and I couldn't really blame her either. She had just seen something that was supposed to be impossible, plus I had had a similar reaction when I woke up in the crystal hall. Everything was OK for the first few seconds before my shock wore off, then it was time to freak out.

Then again, she had already met my talking cat and had already seen my magic froggy bag, so she shouldn't really be freaking out over what Luffy could do. What he did was only a little weird, it was nothing compared to the froggy bag.

Ignoring Zoro's comment, as well as mine, Nami continued demanding to know what was going on, still freaking out over what she had seen.

"I knew that something was weird after you survived the fight with that lion! No human being can do what you do, now explain yourself!" She demanded, still unable to believe what she had just seen.

_'My cat can talk, I'm a witch, I see the future, and my magical bag can fit anything into it, and _**Luffy** _is what finally freaks you out?' _I thought in exasperation, wandering how she could be so calm over my magic crap, but so freaked out over Luffy's abilities.

"What the hell was the balloon inflatie thing you did just now?!" She demanded, continuing on with her barrage of questions.

"The gum gum balloon." Luffy stated plainly, not really explaining it at all.

"I don't care what you call it, I want to know how you did it!" Nami demanded again, wanting a better explanation then that, sadly however, she didn't get one.

Before Luffy could even open his mouth to give her a better explanation, a loud voice called out, cutting into the conversation.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in?!"

It was Buggy.

Standing just a few yards away on the ruble of the destroyed house was none other then Buggy the clown himself. He was holding up two of his own men, both of which looked as though they had been used as shields.

"Unreal, using his men as a shield." Nami said, crossing her arms in anger at seeing what Buggy had done, forgetting all about Luffy's freaky abilities almost instantly.

Just as Buggy was about to say something to Luffy, Mohji the beast tamer appeared out of the rubble of the broken house and warned Buggy about Luffy's devil fruit powers, telling him that he was a rubber man.

"A rubber man?" Nami asked Luffy, wandering if it was really true.

"Yep, see." I said, grabbing onto Luffy's face from behind and pulling on it, stretching it as far as it could go before letting it go back to normal.

Nami jumped back in surprised, shocked at what she had just seen. She had always thought that the devil fruits were just stories that sailors told, but now she had met two devil fruit users in one day.

While we had been able to hear Mohji's shouts about Luffy, we weren't able to hear anything else they said as none of them were really talking loud enough for us to over hear it. Luckily, I had seen the anime and already knew what most of it was about, though it didn't really mater because they didn't actually say anything useful in the anime anyway. The only thing that happen that was of any importance was Cabaji throwing Mohji.

"Ah! Out of my way!" Mohji shouted in horror as he came hurtling through the air towards us.

Luffy didn't even flinch as Mohji got closer and closer to us. Instead, he simply lifted one of his legs into the air and got read, preparing to send the idiot flying into a wall.

"How about, out of _my_ way!" He shouted once Mohji was close enough, swinging his leg and kicking the extremely hairy man out of his way and into a wall.

Almost as soon as Mohji hit the ground, bug sent out one of his men to deal with us.

"You may call me acrobat Cabaji, captain Buggy's chief of staff." Cabaji said, raising a sword and wheeling towards us as fast as he could on a unicycle. "You will pay for your insolence!"

As soon as the swordsman unicyclist was withing range, Zoro blocked him with one of his swords, causing the rest of us to stare at him in shock.

Yes, that means I was shocked to. I knew he was going to block him, but I hadn't been expecting him to move so quickly. Zoro had been standing next to Luffy one minute, and had simply appeared in front of Cabaji the next. I had never seen anyone move like that before. To say I was impressed would be an understatement.

Almost as soon as Zoro's sword blocked Cabaji's, he used his sword to push the unicyclist away, causing the man to nearly fall right off of his bike.

"I'll clash swords with you." Zoro said, smirking at Cabaji's surprised, and slightly annoyed, expression.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji stated cockily, sending Zoro a smirk of his own.

"Hey Zoro, you really should get some rest, let me handle this guy." Luffy said, worried that Zoro might open up his stab wound.

"Just stay back." Zoro said, causing Luffy to take several steps back in order to give him some room to do his thing.

Unfortunately, before Zoro even got the chance to do anything, Cabaji attacked, using one of his lame moves.

"Arsonist's technique!" Cabaji shouted, spitting fire in Zoro's face.

I had tried to warn him, but I hadn't managed to get even a syllable out before Cabaji attacked. He was such a dirty fighter, though I knew I couldn't exactly hold that against anyone in a real fight, especially not with us being pirates. Everyone knows that most pirates fight dirty, even Luffy did sometimes, like when he held Helmeppo hostage. It was a dirty thing to do, but as a pirate, or someone fighting the bad guys, fighting honorably all the time will get you killed.

While Zoro was busy trying to not to get set on fire, Cabaji took the opportunity and kicked him in the side, the same side that had been stabbed by Buggy earlier in the day.

Crying out in pain, Zoro fell over, clutching at his now reopened wound while glaring at the bastard acrobat.

"What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji asked menacingly, smirking at the pain he had inflicted upon the swordsman, causing the rest of us to glare at him.

"Hey, he fight's dirty! Going after his injury like that, is a dirty trick!" Nami said angrily while I started looking through my froggy bag for something that might be able to take care of Zoro's wounds.

Unfortunately, I didn't find anything helpful. The only thing I manage to find was a jar of cream that had this written on it:

'Mermaside: Does your fin have worms?

Do your scales have rot?

Try Mermaside, the deworming anti-fungal agent.

Mermaside, for healthy fins.'

Rolling my eyes and knowing I that I would never have any need to use it, I throw the merman medicine back into the bag in annoyance. The one time I actually needed to find something in the bag, and it didn't even help me a little.

Looking up at the fight, I found that Zoro was once again on the ground, moaning in pain.

"What's this? It's such a disgraceful sight to see a grown man moaning." Cabaji said vindictively, rolling back and forth on his unicycle while looking down at Zoro with mirth in his eyes. "I suppose now you see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy pirates."

"To keep fighting with a bad injury like that, he's crazy." Nami whispered in amazement, getting mine and Luffy's attentions. "He's hurt so bad, I don't know how he's managing to stay in the fight." She said, turning her attention to Luffy. "Hey, why are you just standing there watching him? He's going to get himself killed you know?!"

"Because," I said, causing her to turn her attention towards me. "Because he doesn't need our help. Watch, you'll see." I explained, knowing that Zoro would kick Cabaji's ass, something I knew even without seeing the anime.

It was just so obvious that it was ridiculous. Zoro was definitely going to kick his ass, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to stop it.

"You annoying little bastard." Zoro finally said, standing up and waiting as Cabaji came back for another attack. "Are you having fun poking at my wound? Then go ahead!" Zoro shouted, just as the acrobatic idiot stabbed his wound again as he went past him.

"Is poking at my wound the best you can do?" Zoro asked mockingly, turning around and facing Cabaji. "Let me show you what real swordsmanship can do."

"You've made a vast error in judgment." Cabaji growled back, glaring at Zoro angrily. "I wont be mocked."

Zoro simply smirked at him in reply, not caring if he pissed off the idiot or not. He was going to end the fight with one final attack, so it didn't really matter either way.

"My swords aim to be the world's greatest." He said, raising one of his swords and putting it into his mouth. "I refuse to loose even once to anyone who calls themselves a swordsman."

It was at this point that Nami started heading for the alley, fully intent on going after Buggy's treasure. She really didn't want to see any more of the fight as she was pretty sure that Zoro was just going to get himself killed.

Seeing that Nami was heading for the alley, Lil hopped off of my backpack, caught up to Nami, and clawed her way up Nami's leg and on to her should, much to Nami's discomfort.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nami demanded, eying the little fuzz bucket..

"Somehow, I think it would be safer to go with you and steal Buggy's treasure then it would be if I stayed here and fought." Lil pointed out, much to Nami's annoyance.

"Hey, who said you could come along?" The red head demanded, not liking the fact that Lil had simply invited herself to tag along.

"I did, now let's go get your treasure." Lil stated, rolling her eyes at Nami's objections while smiling at Nami's reaction to her last comment.

"Well, as long as you know who's treasure it is." Nami replied, smiling as she started walking off down the alley way.

Not wanting Choco to get hurt in the fight either, I called after the two of them.

"Wait." I said, walking over to her and handing her Choco. "Choco's just a baby, he could get hurt if he's here while everyone is fighting."

"But what am I supposed to do with him?" She asked indignantly, clearly not wanting to take care of the over sized baby chicken.

"Just carry him around until the battles over, then bring him back, OK?" I told her, turning back around to watch the fight just in time to see Zoro preform Oni Giri on Cabaji.

_'How did Rosoku put it? Badassity?'_ I thought in amazement, remembering what one of my favorite fanfic authors had said about Zoro, completely agreeing with her statement.

Zoro had a huge amount of badassity and there was no way anyone could deny it.

"I can't believe the Buggy pirates," Cabaji said as he fell to the ground. "were defeated by petty thieves." He finished as his head connected with the ground.

"We're not petty thieves, we're pirates." Zoro said, falling to the ground from exhaustion as well. "Luffy, I'm going to sleep." He added before finally passing out.

"OK." Luffy said as he turned his attention back to Buggy, knowing that the swordsman needed to rest.

This was it. It was the fight I had been waiting for.

It was time for Luffy to kick some ass.

----------------

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	6. Buggy gone bye bye

**Chapter 6: Buggy gone bye bye**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 11/1/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

"We're not thieves, we're pirates." Zoro said, falling to the ground as well, though he did it because of exhaustion. "Luffy, I'm going to sleep." He said, finally passing out after everything he had been through.

"Ok." Luffy told him before turning his attention back to Buggy.

"So, you guy's are pirates?" Buggy asked, anger evident in his voice.

I couldn't really blame him for being annoyed about us being pirates. If it ever got out that his best men had been beaten by brand new pirates, his reputation would be over. No more 'Buggy the immortal'.

If he wanted to insure that his reputation remained in-tacked, then he was going to have to do something about us as soon as possible.

"Yeah, and we're searching for the Grandline." Luffy replied to him, still smiling at him like an idiot.

_'God damn, someone please give that boy some plaque for his teeth._' I thought as I was nearly blinded by Luffy's incredibly white teeth. _'Teeth are just not meant to be that reflective. It's almost as bad as when Gai smiles in Naruto.' _

"The Grandline?" Buggy asked with a snort, clearly thinking that we were crazy for thinking that we could handle the Grandline. "Ha! That's not an easy voyage you know. It's a perilous one and I don't think three half wits likes yourselves can handle it." He said, laughing at us and pissing me off.

"Luffy! Kick his ass!" I shouted angrily, wanting to see Buggy get his Buggy balls handed to him.

No one calls me a half wit and lives to tell about it.

Buggy simply ignored me and continued talking, not really feeling that I was even worth his time.

"And what will you do, if by some miracle you managed to get there? Go sight seeing or something? Hahaha!" he laughed condescendingly, practically begging for someone to kick his ass.

God I hate him.

"Become king of the pirates." Luffy said simply, causing Buggy to fall over in surprise.

"You can't be serious you idiot! You? Be king of the pirates?! If you were king of the pirates, then that would make me god of pirates! There's only one that can be king of the pirates and obtain all the world's treasures, and that's going to be me! You got that?!" he shouted angrily, glaring down at Luffy with malice in his eyes.

"You're really annoying." Luffy reply simply, going into a battle pose. "Let's just finish this." He added, preparing to beat the crap out of the annoying clown.

"Seeing that straw hat of yours reminds me of that man, and that really gets my blood boiling! " Buggy said, going into his own fighting stance. "You remind me of him, that damn cheeky red haired bastard." He added, growling the words out in anger.

"What did you say? Red hair? Wait, are you saying you knew my old friend shanks?" Luffy asked in slight excitement, happy to find out something about shanks.

"That's right, I knew shanks. Once." the clown man replied, getting even angrier now that he knew that Luffy knew shanks somehow.

"Do you know where he is now?" Luffy asked, hoping that he could find out where his shanks was now. It had been a long time since he had seen him, and it was clear that he was very interested in finding out where he was.

"I don't know, maybe I do, and maybe I don't." Buggy said, smirking at Luffy cruelly.

"Huh? Did you forget?" Luffy asked dumbly, straightening up and staring at Buggy.

OK, I guess saying that Luffy's stupid would be wrong. He's not stupid, he's just a little to naive...

"No I didn't forget you moron! But I'm not about to tell you where he is!" Buggy growled out in frustration, annoyed at the fact that Luffy seemed to be toying with him, which he wasn't.

"Well then I'm just gonna have to make you tell me!" Luffy stated simply, going back into his battle stance.

"Hahaha! You can try, but I don't like your chances. I don't think rubber can bounce back from a blade." Buggy said cruely, pulling out eight knifes and tapping his shoes, causing another two blades to pop out of the front of them, making it ten knifes.

"You're right." Luffy said, confirming Buggy's assessment and causing me to slap a hand to my face in annoyance.

_'Why does he have to be so god damn honest all the time?'_ I thought exasperatedly, annoyed at Luffy for practically giving away one of his weaknesses, even though I knew it wouldn't really help Buggy all that much.

Seeing that buggy was ab out to attack and not wanting to get cut up on accident, I quickly ran over to the same alley that Nami had disappeared down before, only to find that she, Lil, and Choco were all standing just inside it with a huge bag of gold and treasure.

"Chop-Chop Rice Cracker!" Buggy shouted just as I made it into the alley.

Turning around to see what buggy was doing as I couldn't really remember it from the anime, I was just in time to see Buggy starting to spin rapidly, turning himself into a large, knife covered wheel that was spinning straight towards Luffy. He was clearly going to slice the little rubber man up, if he could catch him that is.

While the fight got underway, Nami, Lil, Choco, and I simply stood in the alley way, watching them go at it.

"They're still going at it?" Nami finally asked after a few minutes of just staring at the fight, shocked at seeing that Buggy and Luffy were still fighting.

"Actually, they just started fighting." I corrected, explaining what had been going on while she was stealing Buggy's gold. "Zoro's fight just ended a few minutes ago and he went to sleep."

not really knowing what to say to that, Nami simply turned her attention back to the fight, prompting me to do the same. When I looked over to see what was going on, I found that Luffy's hat was on the ground, having just been damaged by one of Buggy's attacks. The clown pirate was stomping on it over and over again, starting up on his long story about how he knew the man that used to own that same straw hat.

The clown pirate hadn't even been talking for a full two minutes before I started drifting off into my own little day-dreamland, envisioning what Buggy was like as a baby.

**-------------- Start Kaede's dream land ------**

Buggy's mother was in the middle of one of her acrobatic moves on the trapeze when she heard her one month old baby boy screaming at someone from behind the curtains.

"Take me to my mommy so that i can flashily dispose of my diaper!"

That's right, little baby Buggy was already able to talk, something that everyone was incredibly surprised about. He was definitely freaky enough to be in the circus already, not to mention the large. bulbous red nose he had inherited from his father's side of the family, something that the infant didn't seem to be happy about.

When Buggy's mother heard her son's shouting, she lost her concentration and fell to the ground, or at least she would have hit the ground if it wasn't for her husbands rather large red nose saving her from falling. It was considerably larger then her son's nose, something that she was grateful for because she really didn't want to know how it would feel to give birth to a child with a nose that was larger then it's own body. While her son's nose was about the size of a small apple, her husbands nose was large enough that at one point in time she had actually fallen asleep on it, making it kind of like her second bed.

Upon falling onto the large red ball like thing attached to her husbands face, Mel Flashyness bounced six feet into the air, before landing perfectly on the ground while striking a pose with her husband. The crowd loved it, the ring leader on the other hand, didn't.

Mel and her husband, Bozo Flashyness, walked off the stage and headed over to where the sounds of their tantrum throwing child, along with the screams of several people, were coming from. When they finally arrived there, they found out why people were screaming.

Buggy had disposed of his very full and very smelly diaper by the use of a cannon, aimed at a small group of people who were now covered in that-which-should-not-be-mentioned.

"Now that I have flashily disposed of my diaper, I shell seek out a new one!" shouted the little toddler who was now standing on top of a crate behind the cannon.

"And then I shell flashily give you a timeout!" Said Bozo Flashyness in the same overly dramatic way that his son would one day become famous for as he walked over to his son.

The words 'flashy' and 'flashily were both one of Mr. Flashyness and Little Buggy's favorite things to say. It always drove Mel nuts when they said it, mostly because they said it all the time. Add in the fact that they were both incredibly over dramatic in everything they did, and you have one major headache.

"Then I think it's time that I flashily make my-"

"Enough!" Mel Flashyness said sternly, interrupting what her child had been about to say and squashing any chance he had to escape by walking over to him and picking him up, purposefully hitting her husbands nose with her him, causing it to roll away, dragging him along with it.

She wasn't in a very good mood at the moment, and if she had to hear the word flashily one more time, she was going to lose it.

"You, young man, are going to take a time out!" she said sternly, turning around and heading to her trailer with Buggy in her arms. "and You!" She said, pausing to turn to her husband and giving him the look of death, a look that every married man was scared of. "Stop teaching him to say that word! You know perfectly well that it drives me nuts!" She growled at him as he stood back up, having just gotten his nose to stop rolling.

She really didn't like the word "Flashily" or any other version of it. Her husband said it every five seconds that he was awake and every ten when he was asleep. She just couldn't stand it, and she wasn't about to just stand there and listen to it any longer then she absolutely had to.

"No! Unhand me! I will flashily poop on you!" Buggy cried out frantically, not wanting to be forced to take a time out.

Timeouts were his worst enemy.

**-------------- End Kaede's dream land --------------**

"OW!" I shouted as my leg was rudely clawed, causing me to come back to reality.

Looking down at my leg, I found that Lil had taken one of her index claws and had shoved it into my leg in order to get my attention. Apparently, she thought that that was a much better way of getting me to listen to her then simply crawling up my leg and getting onto my shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!" I demanded angrily, using all the restraint I could mustard to not strangle her.

Her claws really hurt.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lil said in a falsely bored tone. "I just thought that you might want to get a few hits in on Buggy before the battles over, he's about to try and take his treasure back from Nami."

Hoping that she was wrong, I looked out at the battle, only to find that she was right. I had been so deep in thought that I had missed most of the fight. Luffy and buggy were don with their long conversation and had already gotten past most of the battle.

Basically, it was almost over.

"Damn it!" I shouted frustratedly, running out of the alley and straight for where Buggy was, seeing that Buggy was headed straight for Nami. _'I refuse to be be useless'_ I thought as I grabbed my mallet and hit Buggy over the head with it when he was only a foot or so away from Nami.

I refused the be useless, even if I had to jump in when it wasn't necessary. I didn't want to be left behind, even if it wasn't my world. I now fully understood how Nami and Usopp always felt in the early part of the anime.

Both of them had always had that look of doubt, though Usopp's doubt was the only one that was from his abilities while Nami's had been from her thought's on weather or not she could really save her people. Either way, they had both felt like they didn't belong on the crew, or that they weren't worthy, and I really didn't want to ever feel like that. I was stuck in this world, and I was starting to believe that I had been put into this world at the beginning of Luffy's journey for a reason.

If I'm going to be stuck here forever, then I am going to start pulling my weight, even if it is just by smashing the bad guy when it was pointless.

Hey, everyone has to start somewhere.

_'Great, I'm starting to sound like Usopp.' _I thought dejectedly as I sent Buggy crashing to the ground.

"Thanks." Nami said as she stood back up, having fallen when I bumped into the treasure bag while hitting Buggy in the face.

"No problem." I said, only growl angrily when Buggy suddenly grabbed onto my leg.

"You bastard! I can't believe you just did that to me! I'll kill any man that gets in my way!" He shouted angrily, trying to pull me down to the ground so that he could kill me.

Now, as I said before, I'm the weakest member of the crew, but NO ONE calls me a man, _EVER_.

"Bamb! Bamb! Bamb!"

I hit Buggy over and over again on the head in anger, forcing him to let go of my leg. The moment he was off of my leg, he took off using one of his chop-chop moves in an attempt to get away.

"Get back here you mother fucker!" I shouted angrily, chasing after him as fast as I could while waving my mallet around madly. "I'll teach to call me a man! I'm a girl you blind son of a bitch!" I continued, taking a swing at him every few feet in an attempt to beat the shit out of him, missing only by a hair.

"Chop chop quick escape!" Buggy shouted, splitting into several large pieces and moving away from me so fast that I didn't even get a chance to hit him again.

Damn it.

Once he was far enough away from me that I couldn't hit him again, Buggy pulled himself back together again, glaring at me the whole time.

"I hope you enjoyed that you bastard, because now you have to deal with the consequence!" he shouted at me, causing me to glare angrily back at him.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, buggy finally saw Nami running off with his treasure again. Seeing this, he took off after as fast as he could, using one of his chop-chop moves to get over to her faster.

"Chop-Chop Festival" He shouted, breaking up into as many pieces as he could before chasing after her.

"I'd like to see you two try and save your friend now, Gum Gum and she-man." He called out as he went flying toward him.

_'That's it! No more miss nice guy! … I'm mean- DAMN IT!_' I thought angrily, taking off after him, though I wasn't even close to being fast enough to catch up to him.

"Damn it, he broke up into smaller pieces!" Luffy said in an annoyed tone as I passed him.

For some reason, the rubber man didn't chase after, though I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Buggy was getting closer and closer to Nami, and when she saw him, she took off running as fast as she could, determined to keep her treasure as far away from him as she could. Unfortunately, he was a lot faster.

"Give me back my treasure!" He shouted as he got closer and closer to her.

Just as he was about to grab her, for no apparent reason, he started laughing, scaring the shit out of Nami and causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Laughing?" I said in a confused voice, wandering what was going on.

It took me a few seconds to finally get it, which made me feel incredibly stupid. I had seen this in the anime and I should have remembered that it was going to happen to begin with.

It was Luffy.

Several yards to the side of us, Luffy was just standing there, holding one of Buggy's feet and tickling it. After another minute of tickling the foot, he suddenly stopped, turned it over, and bent the toes in the wrong direction, causing the crazy clown pirate to cry out in pain. Once the rubber man finished bending Buggy's toes, he then took the foot, and smashed it into the ground as hard as he could, causing a similar reaction as before.

"Cut it out!" Buggy finally shouted, waving his arms around angrily in the air, trying to get Luffy to stop screwing around with his foot.

"No! You cut it out!" Nami shouted at him, taking the opportunity to try to knock him out by swinging the treasure bag at him, only for him to grab onto it.

"Thanks for giving me my treasure back Nami." he said sarcastically, trying to jerk the bag right out of her hand.

"KWEH!" Choco called, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with Buggy's other foot, pecking at it over and over again, causing buggy to cry out in pain once more.

"AHH!" Buggy cried out as Choco continued packing the crap out of the foot.

"Cat scratch!" Lil shouted, joining in the fun and scratching at the foot as well, though as scratches are just small cuts, her attack didn't really do anything.

Somehow Buggy managed to keep his grip on the treasure bag through the pain that was inflicted upon him by Luffy's and Choco's attacks, forcing Nami to try to jerk the bag out of his hands.

"Let go! It's mine!" She shouted, pulling on it as hard as she could, fully intent on ripping the bag out of his hands.

"No, it's mine, you let go!" Buggy shouted back, only to loose his grip a second later when Lil and Choco started up their pecking and scratching again.

It was as Buggy started to turn around to yell at Choco and Lil again that Luffy's leg connected with the side of his head, sending the clown man crashing into a wall.

"You haven't finished dealing with me yet." Luffy shouted angrily, tired of being left out of the fight.

As Buggy slid down the wall and hit the ground, Nami and Luffy straightened up, both thinking that Buggy was out of the fight.

"Thanks for saving me." Nami said, grateful to Luffy for stopping Buggy's attempt to steal her treasure.

"Don't men-"

"You guys do know that Buggy is OK, right?" I asked in an off handed way, cutting Luffy off and getting both of their attentions.

In answer to their confused looks, I simply pointed over at Buggy's now floating head and arms, pointing out that they were no longer laying on the ground.

"Huh?" They both said, looking over in Buggy's direction.

Buggy was already up and ready for battle, glaring daggers at Luffy.

"He's still alive?!" Nami exclaimed in surprised before suddenly looking around for something.

Realizing what she was looking for I started looking around as well. It took us both less then five seconds to spot them, and the moment we did, we both took off running for them, leaving Luffy to deal with Buggy head on.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her as we neared some of Buggy's parts, already knowing the answer.

"You read my mind!" Nami said happily, smiling as we both took hold of all the parts we could find.

The moment we had the parts in our hands Nami pulled out a rope and started tying them up, making sure they couldn't go anywhere. The moment they were tied up, they all started shacking violently, indicating that Buggy was trying to call his parts back together.

"Assemble chop-chop parts!" He shouted, calling back what few parts weren't tied up.

The moment I saw his partially built body snap back together, I fell over laughing, only to be joined by Lil and Choco a second later when they saw it as well.

Little Buggy was hilarious. it was so funny, I nearly died.

"What?! What happened to my parts?!" Buggy demanded, wandering what had happened to his missing pieces.

"Ha! Looking for these, Buggy?" Nami said, stomping on the parts and smirking at him.

"Yeah, there a little tied up at the moment, but I'm sure they'll get right back to you when they can." I said mockingly, making what was probably the worlds worst joke.

"My parts!" Buggy yelled in horror when he finally saw that we had them.

"Hahaha! Alright! Way to go thieves!" Luffy laughed, swinging both his fists back and preparing them for one of his favorite attacks.

"No! Don't! I beg you!" Buggy shouted when he saw what Luffy was doing, knowing what was about to happen to him.

"See ya Buggy!" Luffy shouted cheerfully as he slung his fists as far back behind him as he could before slamming them forward and into beg in one final attack. "Gum Gum bazooka!"

Buggy was launched high into the sky, flying out of sight while screaming like a mad man.

"I win!" Luffy shouted victoriously, throwing his fist up in the air in a victory pose and causing Nami, Lil, Choco, and me to sweat drop.

When Luffy was done doing his victory... thing, he walked over to his now sliced up hat, grumbling something about bastards and hats.

"Is he always like that?" Nami asked, wandering if he was nuts, or if Buggy had just knocked a few of his screws loose.

"Do you mean the goofy thing, or the always saving people thing?" I asked jokingly, turning to smile at her while trying to pick up the tied up Buggy parts, only to glare down at them a second later when I found that I could barely lift them at all. "Doesn't matter, both are a yes."

Nami simply looked at me for a second before turning her attention back to Luffy, still wandering if he was really as bad as most pirates were. After a few minutes, she seemed to decided that it was best not to think about it.

While Luffy was still looking at his hat, Nami re-bagged the treasure she stole from Buggy, this time putting it into two bags.

"Sorry that your hat got torn up." she said to Luffy when she was finished bagging up the treasure.

"It's OK, I can still wear it, and I got Buggy out of here, so I'm satisfied for now." he replied, putting the straw hat that gave him his nickname on and smiling at her.

A strange look passed over Nami's face for a split second as she remembered seeing Luffy's reaction to having his hat cut up. She felt bad for him, having something he cared so much about nearly destroyed.

"When I have time, I can fix it for you." she whispered, looking away from him as she said it. "If you want." She added, still not looking at him.

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked, turning to look at her.

He hadn't heard her at all.

"Oh forget it." She said in an annoyed tone, though the reason for the annoyance was completely lost on me. "Here, I split the treasure up into two bags so that it would be easier to carry. So give me a hand and carry one of them." She said, handing one of the bags to him so that he could carry it.

"Wow, that's a lot of catnip." Lil said as she, Choco, and I walked over and joined them.

"Yeah, Buggy sure knew his treasure when he saw it, and now it's all mine! I bet I can sell all this for at least ten million belis." Nami said happily, rubbing her cheek against the bag she was carrying, making it clear that she liked it a little bit to much.

_'Can't blame her though, she _**is** _saving it up for her village.'_ I thought, shaking my head at her actions while trying not to think of everything she had gone through.

Seeing the clueless look on Luffy's face, Nami couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He and his crew had saved her three times already and she hadn't even really thanked us yet.

"Here you go." she said, handing a rolled up map of the Grandline to him. "It's the chart of the Grandline. You do want it, don't you?" she asked when he didn't take it, not realizing that the only reason why he hadn't taken it yet was because he didn't know what it was.

"Huh? You're giving it to me?!" He asked excitedly, incredibly happy that he finally had a map of the Grandline.

"Yeah, because you saved me." she said as he finally took the map out of her hands.

"Thanks Nami!" He shouted happily, cradling the map against his face, much like when Nami had nuzzled the gold. "Now I finally have it! A map of the Grandline! Hurray! Oh, does this mean you'll also be joining up with me and join my pirate crew?"

"I already told you, I'll never join a pirate crew!" She said angrily, only for her expression to change to a pleasant one less then a second later. "But OK, hanging around with you guys seems profitable enough." She said, causing Luffy to start smiling like an idiot again. "Just remember this, I'm only joining you because it's in my interest."

"Sure." He said, still smiling like an idiot as he walked over to Zoro's sleeping form.

"How in the world can that man sleep through all that?" I asked out loud, getting a shrug from Nami and Lil in response.

"Zoro, wake up!" Luffy called, trying to get the lazy swordsman to wake up."Zoro, we're leaving!" He tried again, this time smacking the swordsman on the head.

"Kweh!"

Choco had decided to try to help out to by doing a peck attack on Zoro's face, causing the man to jump up in surprise.

"What the?" he said in surprise, seeing that it was just Choco. "Ug, did we take care of everything?" He asked groggily, though his voice said that he was still in pain from the stab wound.

"Yep, and we got a navigator, and we got a chart of the Grandline." Luffy said happily as Zoro stood up, only to nearly fall over, his face turning blue.

"I'm not sure about this, I feel light headed" He said in an ill voice, trying not to vomit.

The pain in his side was making him feel sick. If he didn't get some more z's soon, he was going to hurl.

"Course you do, it's always something with you guys." Nami said, shaking her head at us.

"Hey wait a minute, what did I do?" Luffy asked, wandering why she was putting him in the problem group already.

"Are you kidding me, you're the worst of all." she told him in an annoyed voice.

"Hay, I'm not always a problem." I said defensively, only to be betrayed by the damn cat.

"Said the girl that passed out from holding a mallet." Lil said, making me want to ring her scrawny little neck.

"Traitor." I said as a crowd turn a corner and started heading our way.

"You there! You're not residents of this village." one of the villagers said, pointing at us as Lil got Choco into my backpack and jumped onto my shoulder, holding on tightly because she knew what was about to happen.

"Nope." Luffy said simply, answering for all of us. "Who are you?"

"What was all that canon fire we heard?" One of the men asked, completely ignoring Luffy's question. "It sounded like there may have been a battle here earlier. If you know anything, please tell us."

Nami sighed in relief, glad that they weren't more pirates. She wasn't sure she could fight anymore because her arms were killing her from carrying all the treasure.

"Oh, good. Their just citizens, for a moment there I thought they might be more pirates." she sighed, relieved that they weren't going to kill us.

"Huh? Mayor!" one of the citizens exclaimed when he spotted the mayor laying on the ground in an unconscious heap.

"He's out could!" another one exclaimed as me and Nami started backing up.

"The pirates must have done this." Another one said, rushing over and helping the first two guys sit the mayor upright.

That was when Luffy did what I knew he was going to do.

"No, I'm the one that kicked that old man's ass." Luffy said, getting their attention instantly.

"Hold on, you didn't have to tell them that, did you?" Nami demanded in a horrified tone, wishing that the rubber man actually had a brain in his stretchy head.

"It's true." Luffy said simply, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well maybe you should explain things to them so they don't get angry." she urged him, only to freeze when she saw that the villagers were all holding rakes and shovels now and were advancing on us slowly in a menacing fashion.

"Tell me, why exactly did you knock our mayor out and leave him in the street to die?" One of them asked, this one holding a large wooden pole with to large metal prongs on the end of it.

"Yeah, explain yourselves!" another shouted, raising a sword angrily. "Who are you? Are you with the pirates?" He demanded, glaring at us angrily.

"We're pirates." Luffy said plainly, answering the mans question.

"I knew!"

"It was them!"

"they're the once that wrecked our town!"

"After them!"

The moment one of the townsmen made the order, all of them started running straight for us, waving their chosen weapons around angrily, fully intent on killing us.

"Holly shit! Run for your lives!" Lil yelled as we all turned around and started running, heading for the port on the other side of town where our ships were moored. .

"How do you always make things worse?!" Nami demanded angrily, throwing Luffy a dirty look while we all continued to run for our lives.

Well, they were running for their lives, I was jumping for mine.

"That's easy, he's an idiot!" Lil shouted from my shoulder, trying to hold on for dear life as I continued to jump.

"This is a really good town." Luffy said, momentarily confusing Nami, which caused him to explained what he meant. "All the people are getting angry just because the mayor got hurt." He said before deciding something, seemingly out of nowhere. "We're turning hear." He said, turning down an alley way for no apparent reason..

"Hey! You got to tell me that stuff sooner!" Nami said angrily, almost missing the turn.

While Nami had barely made the turn, I missed it almost completely thanks to the fact that I still wasn't used to jumping all over the place and wasn't that sure how to make sudden turns like that without getting myself killed. Luckily, however, I can jump really high.

Jumping onto one of the roof tops of a nearby store, I turned in the direction that the others were headed, managing to catch up with them almost instantly.

"Shu Shu?" I heard Nami say, sounding incredibly surprised.

"Doggy?" Luffy said, sounding happy for some strange reason, though I was pretty sure I knew why.

Just as I finally spotted them below, which only took about ten seconds, Shu Shu backed once, jumped over them, and went to stand guard at the entrance to the alley, making sure that no one could follow us... or rather them. I seriously doubt that anyone would be able to fallow me even if they wanted to. It was incredibly hard for normal people to get onto a roof very fast, so I wasn't exactly in any danger.

"Hey, where's Kaede?" Zoro suddenly asked when he glanced back and saw that I wasn't there.

"What?! Don't tell me she got left behind-!" Nami exclaimed slightly, glancing behind her as well, obviously worried about me.

"Don't worry, she can handle herself." Luffy said simply, looking as though he wasn't worried at all, something I was REALLY going to have to hurt him for.

_'Bastard, you should be worried about me.'_ I thought in annoyance, though a small part of me was happy that he didn't think I was weak.

"Really? I'm not to sure about that." Zoro said, causing a vain in my forehead to throb.

It was one thing for Luffy to not be that worried about me because he thought I was strong, it's a completely different thing for Zoro, or anyone for that matter, to think that I can't handle my self.

"Gee," I said angrily, jumping down right next to them and continuing to run, scaring the shit out of him and Nami. "Nice to know you think so highly of me, moss head."

Zoro simply glared at me as we continued running, clearly not liking what I just called him, or the fact that I had managed to sneak up on him like that.

Hey, what can I say, I'm as stealthy as a cat.

It took us a few minutes to get to the port, which was situated on a sandy beach. Once we got there, Zoro got onto our little dinghy and collapsed, apparently exhausted from running as well as the fight he had had a while ago. That and he seemed to still be hurting from the wound that Buggy had inflicted on him.

"Fw, that was a close one. We only made it thanks to Shu Shu." Nami said, setting the bag of gold she was carrying down in her dinghy, which just happened to be right next to ours. "Why do we got to put up with this?" she added in an annoyed tone.

"Does it matter, we're done here anyway." Luffy pointed out, looking at her dinghy, which was slightly bigger then ours and had a small box shaped room on top of it, big enough for two people to lay in if they didn't mind being cramped.

"Wow, is this your boat?" Luffy asked as Choco crawled out of my backpack and jumped onto our dinghy. "It's great."

"It's nothing special, I stole it from a couple of dumb pirates a few days back." She said, only for said dumb pirates to pop out of no where on the dinghy.

"That's a big mouth you've got." One of them said, glaring at her and Luffy, not realizing that I was standing in the other dinghy behind them.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you, you little thief." Another one said, this one in the middle of the other two.

"Never thought you'd run into us here, did ya?" The last one said, standing on the other side of the middle one.

"hahaha." Nami laughed nervously. He was right, she hadn't expected them.

"Hey, you know these guys?" Luffy asked, turning to Nami, only for me to answer him instead.

"Yeah, we know them." I said, getting everybody's attention. The three Buggy pirates froze when the heard my voice, remembering it very well since it had been just this morning that I had beaten the crap out of them.

"Huh? How do you know?" Nami asked in a confused tone, only to stop when she saw the horrified looks on the guys' faces.

"Oh, we go way back. Well, way back to this morning when they tried to steal our dinghy when we saved him." I said, indicating Zoro when I said the 'we saved them' part.

The three men turned around and looked at me in horror, wishing I wasn't really there behind them, only to be disappointed when I was.

"Boo." Lil said from my shoulder, scaring the crap out of them and causing them to take off running, screaming like five year old girls.

"Good kitty." I said, scratching her behind the ear and getting a purr out of her. "OK, time to get this show on the road." I said, making yet another bad joke and ignoring the looks on the others faces at seeing me scare the pirates off so easily.

I didn't think they would get the joke anyway, though it seemed that Lil did because she rolled her eyes at me and jumped into the dinghy. Apparently, she didn't think it was very funny.

Deciding it was best not to ask, everyone started getting into the dinghies, preparing to shove off and head back out to sea.

"Hey Nami, mind if I ride with you? Zoro sends to kick when he's napping." I said, not wanting to get another bruise like I had the first day we set sail.

"Huh? Oh sure, but it will cost you." She said with a smirk, only for me to glare at her."Fine, I guess I'll ride with the guys, but don't plan on getting your free fortune told, it just went out the window." I said, remembering the look in her eyes back in front of the pet store when she heard that I was psychic.

She had seemed so interested in my ability to see the future. She had clearly wanted to ask me something, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was that she wanted to know.

"Free fortune told?!" Nami exclaimed in surprise, her eyes suddenly changing from her smirking ones to ones of interest.

Yep, she definitely wanted to know the future.

"Yep, I usually charge people for that sort of thing, but when it comes to my friends, I always make the first one free." I said, stepping into the Luffy's dinghy with Zoro and Choco. "But, I guess you don't want a free one." I added, glad that I wasn't facing her so that she couldn't see the smirk on my face.

I REALLY didn't want Zoro kicking me in his sleep again. Those boots of his hurt, a _lot_.

"Wait! I take it back, you can ride, with me, it will just cost you one free fortune." She said, already picking Choco up to set him into her dinghy, though she smartly chose to let Lil get in on her own.

"Great, glad you see it my way." I said, hopping out of Luffy's dinghy and into her's. "Ok, do you want your free fortune now, or later?"

"Now would be great." She said excitedly, though there was a look in here eyes that was barely even notice able, a look that told me exactly what she wanted to know.

"The woman that raised you is still watching over you, even though she isn't around anymore." I said, causing her eyes to suddenly become the size of saucers. "And I also see freedom in your future, and the end of a madman's reign." I finished, not wanting to say any more for fear of changing to much.

I didn't want her to run off until she did in the anime, otherwise more people might die then the ones that were in the series.

Nami seemed to force her self to pretend like what I said was no big deal, only managing to fool Luffy, who was a sucker as it was, and Zoro, who didn't believe that I could really see the future anyway. Trying to act like everything was alright, Nami helped Luffy shove off, pushing our dinghy's into the water and raising the sails so that they could catch the wind and drag us out to sea. We were only about a hundred yards out to sea when the mayor ran out onto the docks where our boats had been just minutes before.

"Hey, young ones!" he shouted, waking Zoro up and getting everyone's attention.

"Hey, it's the mayor." Nami said, looking over at him as he started waving his arms at us.

"Huh, I wander what he wants?" Luffy asked, looking back at him curiously.

"Thanks! Thank you!" the mayor shouted, causing all of us to smile back at him.

It felt good to be thanked for saving someone or someplace, and he was thanking us for both.

"Don't worry about it! And Take it easy!" Luffy shouted back as our dinghies took us farther and farther away from the island, causing the elderly man to slowly shrink out of sight.

While it should have been a happy moment, sadly, it was at this time that Nami realized that she was one bag of treasure short.

"What'd you do Luffy?!" She demanded, reaching over to his dinghy and taking a hold of his red vest. "Don't tell me you left that bag of treasure back there?!"

"Well, yeah." He said simply, not realizing that he was slowly digging himself into a vary watery grave.

"That treasure was worth over five million belis you idiot!" She shouted angrily, tightening her hold on the vest.

"Yeah, and they're going to need that money to rebuild their town." He said, still not realizing that Davy Jones was already preparing a casket for him.

"But that was my treasure, you jerk! Do you know how hard I worked to steal it?!" She demanded, finally trying to drown him by grabbing his head and pushing it down into the water between the boats. "Why did you do that?!"

"Stop! Stop! I can't swim!" He shouted, trying hard not to get forced into the water, though Nami seemed to be putting up an equally strong fight.

"That's the point, you idiot!" She shouted angrily, still trying to drown him.

I had never understood why Zoro laughed at her statement, but seeing it in person made it clear. The scene was hilarious. Luffy's butt and legs were waving in the air, and a girl who wasn't very strong was now holding a man that was was impossibly strong half underwater.

Think about it for a sec, it's very funny.

Once Nami finally let Luffy go, with a stern warning that if he ever did something like that again she would actually drown him, everyone sat back and relaxed, though Zoro decided to mar the silence by asking a stupid question.

"Huh?! Hay, why did you bring that along?" Zoro asked in surprise, pointing one of his swords at the large stack of tide up Buggy-parts I had brought with me.

Everyone turned to look at them, their eyes bulging when they saw them.

"Well, I _am_ psychic, remember?" I said, rolling my eyes at their reactions as I started stuffing Buggy's parts into my froggy bag. "I saw that Buggy was going to become a problem again when he gets his parts back, so I decided to take them with us so that he doesn't get them back any time soon."

It was better safe then sorry. At the rate everything was changing, Luffy could actually die if he got caught by Buggy in the future. That, at least, I really could see.

-------------------

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	7. Where'd they get the apples?

**Chapter 7: ****Where'd they get the apples?**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 11/2/09.**

**Note: Mayat was created and submitted by Dthehalfdragon**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

To say that my dried fruits and nuts didn't last long would have been an understatement. Almost as soon as I pulled them out of my froggy bag, they were gone.

I had been ignoring Luffy's complaints of being hungry since he had started up, which was pretty much as soon as the island was out of site. When Nami started saying that she was hunger, however, I instantly pulled the two Jars out of my foggy bag, which caused everyone's eyes, not including Zoro's, to light up. Unfortunately, the happiness was short lived however because Luffy managed to eat an entire jar in just one bite.

Considering the jars are both two feet tall and two feet in diameter, that was one big mouthful.

After everyone had beaten Luffy half to death, we all ate a little more then a handful of the food, leaving the rest for later. Sadly, the food didn't last much longer then that because everyone was really hungry. If it hadn't been for the fishing rod and thirty pounds of fishing bait I found in the froggy bag, we would have starved.

That had been two days ago and my fishing bait was all gone now, meaning there was no way for any of us to get any food. Luckily, Nami came to the rescue.

The moment all of the food ran out, Nami had started steering our two dinghies in the direction of a sea-bar she knew of.

The fact that she had decided to take us to a sea bar when we were about to starve answered two questions that had been plaguing me ever since we left the town that had been half destroyed by Buggy.

The first question that it answered was the apple crates question. In the anime, there had been two crates of apples on the dinghies as the group sailed toward Syrup Village to get Usopp, but they hadn't been in the dinghy's at the end of the episode right before that one, meaning that the crates of apples had appeared out of nowhere for them.

Now, as that had just been an anime, it wasn't really that big of a issue, anime tended to do stuff like that, but this was real life and we weren't going to get free food that just appeared out of nowhere, so where had they come from?

The second question the sea bar answered was one that had been bothering me ever since I first got to this world. How did Nami always know where to go to get treasure? Even though word doesn't exactly travel fast in this world, she always seems to know where a pirate she wanted to steal from was. So how exactly did she know where they were?

The answer to both questions was simple, Esca's Sea-Bar.

Nami got all her information at the sea going, pirate serving, bar. It had also been where they had gotten the crates of apples in the anime, though I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Bars don't usually give out crates of apples, which meant that we were probably going to be pissing someone off in the bar, either that or pirate bars weren't what people made them out to be.

While starvation was a real problem for us at the moment, there was another problem that was even worse, at least in my opinion.

Choco was still a baby and was still grow, and apparently Chocobos tended to grow pretty fast, which meant that he needed a lot of food. In the three days that we had been on the dinghies he had somehow managed to grow more then five inches, putting him at just above knee level, though he was incredibly thin. He definitely needed food.

At the rate he was growing, it was starting to look like I was going to have to spend all the money I had stolen from the marine base just to feed him, and that was going to suck. If I had to do it, I would, but I was hoping that he wouldn't keep growing as fast as he was. If he did, then he was going to be too big for the dinghies way before we managed to get the Going Merry, which would be bad because he would probably cause us to sink.

_'Great, maybe I should start charging for visions.'_ I thought sadly, knowing that I would soon be kissing all the beli I had goodbye.

"Kweh?" Choco asked, giving me that sad look that meant he was hungry.

"I know buddy." I said, rubbing the back of his head sadly, wishing I had something I could give him. "Don't worry, Nami said we should be to the bar sometime today, I'll get you some food then, I promise." I said, wishing I could kill Luffy for causing my baby bird to starve.

If I could, I would have drawn him myself, but I had a feeling that Zoro would kill me if I did.

"Guys! I see it!" Nami suddenly shouted, catching my attention instantly and causing everyone to jump up excitedly, praying that she meant the bar. "It's only an hour or so away, as long as we keep this speed I mean."

Hearing this, everyone cheered. We were all filled with a sense of anticipation. The thought of food was the only thing on everyone's mind, though that wasn't anything new for some of us...

"Yeah! Food!" Luffy shouted, only to have me, Zoro, Nami, and even Choco and Lil hit him over the head as hard as we could, causing several large lumps to form on his now abused head.

"Idiot! We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you to begin with, moron!" Nami growled angrily, and there was no way any of us were going to disagree with that.

Just because he was my captain, that didn't mean that I was going to let him get away with his stupidity. He had caused Choco, Lil, and me to starve, so any time someone hit him over the head for shouting about food was fine with me.

"Yeah, not only do I have to be stuck on a giant puddle, but I also had to starve because of you!" Lil said angrily, slashing him across his face once with one of her claws.

That was one pissed off kitty.

"Calm down, fuzz bucket." I said, picking her up off the floor in an attempt to keep her from clawing Luffy to death while he rolled around on the floor of the boat in pain.

Part of me wanted to let her do it again. It would be a great way to teach him not to eat so much all the time when there wasn't that much food for us to begin with.

"Whatever, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Zoro said, laying back down to take another nap as Luffy sat up and stopped his whining. "Wake me when we get there." he added, closing his eyes and dozing off.

Unsurprisingly, Nami's estimation on the time it would take us to get to the ship was right. Just a little under an hour after Zoro had closed his eyes, we were waking him up again to let him know that we were there. I was a little surprised to find that he could actually sleep through Luffy's whining, but that was Zoro for you.

Almost as soon as Zoro had closed his eyes, Luffy had started up on his 'I'm hungry' complaints again and hadn't stop until Nami and I had both hit him upside his head a few times, her with her staff, and me with my normal mallet as I still couldn't lift the impact one. That, and I didn't want to use the impact mallet while we were on a boat in the middle of the ocean, I didn't want to sink us.

All of us were happy when we finally reached the sea-bar's dock. It meant that we would all be able to eat as soon as we climbed up the ladder and got inside. I wouldn't have actually called the outside part of it a dock, it was actually just a bunch of logs that were tied to the outside of the bar. The logs were all flat on top and rounder then I was tall, making them incredibly huge. They all had ropes attached to them every ten feet or so, so that you could tie your boat or dinghy to it so that it didn't float away while you were inside the bar.

Once we had secured both of the dinghies to one of the sea-bar's logs, Nami made me put her treasure bag into my froggy bag so that none of the other customers at the bar would steal it while we were inside. I also had Choco get inside the froggy bag as well because I really didn't want to leave him on the dinghy alone, and I had a feeling that he might attract to much attention. He wasn't exactly a normal bird, and it would really suck if someone tried to steal him.

Once all of that was settled, we all climbed onto the flat part of the giant log and headed down the short distance to the ship, climbing up the rope ladder once we reached it.

OK, so they climbed it and I jumped up it. I only actually touched the ladder once when I was about half way up to the top of the ship, but it's still the same thing.

Once I was on the deck of the sea-bar, I took a quick look around to see what the outside of the bar looked like before heading in. I didn't want to walk into a place without knowing anything about the people that ran it, and the outside of any restaurant or bar, even a seafaring one, could tell you a lot about the owners, though I had no idea how to tell if I would get attacked in a pirate-bar, pirates were way to unpredictable for that.

It was while I was looking around the ship that a large cart rolled past me, one that was carrying a huge bear keg on it as well as something that I had to take a double take of to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

"Someone stop that keg! My ear's on it!" a guy yelled as he ran right past me, clearly chasing after the cart with the large keg on it.

'Yep, I definitely don't want to go into this bar anymore, not when there are ears on the bear kegs.' I thought, turning around and planing on jumping back down the ladder, only to pause when I saw that they guy was still chasing after the cart, trying to get the ear back from it.

Scary didn't even come close to covering in. The guy was covered in scares and had more stitches on him then anyone in my family had ever gotten in our whole life, and we are an accident prone group of people. The fact that he was covered in scars was made even more obvious thanks to his clothes, which were tattered an torn. It was as if he had been put through a blender, and then was sown back together again.

The only thing on him that didn't look as though it had been through a blender was his Kingdom hearts 2 – Axel styled red hair. It was spiked in every direction and kind of gave off the feel of a porcupine.

He was the ultimate Humpty-dumpty.

"What 'cha looking at?" Luffy asked as he and the others finished climbing up the ladder and onto the deck of the sea-bar.

In answer to his question, I simply pointed at the stitched guy, who was still running around after the barrel, though he seemed to be getting more and more frantic by the second.

"Huh? What's that he's chasing?" Nami asked, her voice making it clear that she had never seen him before.

"Is that an ear?" Zoro asked, seeing the thing that was on the bear keg.

"Yep, and it's his." I said as the cart came back toward us, somehow managing to get past the guy as it made a u-turn.

Luffy stuck his hand out and stopped the cart, which caused the ear to go flying off the keg and smack me in the face.

The.

Ick.

Factor.

Was.

Huge.

Acting as though there was nothing odd about the situation, Luffy calmly took the ear off of my face as I fell to the ground, staring off into space and permanently scared for life. Nami seemed to understand how I felt and was trying to get me to respond to here, telling me that it was OK and that she was glad that it hadn't hit her, which didn't exactly make me feel any better. A freakin body part had just struck me in the forehead, she was just telling me that she was glad she wasn't me.

Gee, how thoughtful.

While I was laying on the ground, Nami seemed to be the only one that even noticed me. Everyone else was acting as though everything was completely normal.

"Thank you!" the stitch guy said, trying to catch his breath as he came over to us.

"Is this your ear?" Luffy asked, not realizing that he was causing me to whimper by mentioning the appendage that had hit me in the face.

"Yeah, thanks. If I don't sew it back on soon, it might turn to dust." stitch-boy said, taking that-which-should-not-be-mentioned and reattaching it to his head by the use of a needle and some thread.

"Ew, you know that isn't going to fix it, right?" Nami asked in a very groused out tone, pointing out that the that-which-should-not-be-mentioned was never going to work again, and that he was just wasting his time trying to reattach it.

"Huh? Oh, it will be, I ate the Nuu Nuu devil fruit. " He said simply, smiling when he finished his sewing. (A/n: Nuu means stitch, so it's the 'Stitch Stitch devil fruit')

"Huh? Another devil fruit?" Nami asked, wandering how many devil fruit there were in the world.

"Another one? Wha-?" He asked, flicking his that-which-should-not-be-mentioned to make sure that the sewing would hold.

His body parts never seemed to stay attached for long thanks mainly to the fact that his sewing skills kind of sucked.

"Yeah, I'm a rubber man." Luffy said, grabbing his cheeks and pulling on them, much the same way as I had when I showed Nami his abilities.

"Way cool!" He said, smiling at us like an idiot, similar to the way the Luffy always did.

"Yeah, and we just got done dealing with a guy that ate the Bara Bara fruit." Zoro said, finally stepping into the conversation, though he seemed to be silently laughing at my reaction to getting hit with a cut off _that-which-should-not-be-mentioned_. "Oh, come on, it was just an ear." He added, causing me to whimper even more.

Nami glared at him for the comment, clearly annoyed with the fact that he had said that. It wasn't helping the situation, and he almost seemed to enjoy that fact.

"Great, so what does this one let you do?" Nami finally asked, turning back to the stitch-guy while trying to ignore the sudden urge to kill Zoro as she started trying to get me to stand up again.

Stitch-boy simply stood there, thinking about the question for a minute, clearly trying to figure out the best way to explain it. When he finally seemed to settle on an explanation, he opened his half stitched up mouth and spoke.

"Well, I guess you can say it's kind of like the Bara Bara fruit. If you cut me up, I can just sew myself back together again, as long as I do it within fifteen minutes. I can also control my parts like a Bara Bara user, though my parts can't fly or float, and I can only control parts that have enough pieces on them. For instance, I can still control my hand if it gets cut off, but I can't control my ear if it gets cut off." he explained, though this time, amazingly, I didn't whimper at the 'ear comment', which probably meant that I was slowly starting to move past the 'getting hit with a severed ear' thing.

"That's awesome!" Luffy shouted, only for me to smack him on the head with my mallet.

Somehow I had managed to get to my feet in the blink of an eye and managed to pull my mallet out almost just as fast.

"That is not awesome! I just got hit in the face with one of his parts!" I growled angrily, causing everyone to jump back at my sudden recovery. "I shell wash, but I fear that I shell never be clean again." I added with tears in my eyes, turning my head and burying it into Lil's fur.

I don't know when she clawed her way onto my shoulder, but I was grateful to have someone to cry into.

"Hahaha, sorry about that." The guy said, trying to pacify me, clearly afraid that I would start hitting him with the mallet. "My name's Mayat Ado by the way, nice to meet you." he added, introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Luffy, this is Nami, and Zoro, and this is Kaede, Lil, and Choco." Luffy said, introducing himself and the rest of his crew while smiling at Mayat like an idiot.

The looks on their faces were almost the exact same. It was almost creepy.

"Anyway, I should probably get back to work. My uncle's training me to take over this place." Mayat said, waving at us and walking off into the bar, making me want to go back out to sea as soon as possible, without food if I had to.

Nami didn't seem to be willing to let that happen though because the moment he was out of site she grabbed onto my shoulder and started forcing me toward the door to the sea-bar. She clearly knew I had been about to run back to the dinghies and wasn't about to let me go until it was to late.

Evil woman, that's all I can say. Evil woman.

"No! Let me go! I don't want to go into a bar with bloody body parts!" I wailed, trying as hard as I could to get away from her, though it didn't work at all.

"Oh, common. I'm telling you that that was the first time something like that has ever happened here." she said, pushing me through the large wood doors that lead into the bar.

"Besides, you didn't act like this when we were fighting Buggy." Zoro said, causing me to reach for my mallet.

"That's because there wasn't blood involved then!" I cried out as I was rudely shoved into the bar.

Once I finally finished my bitching and whining and had taken a quick look around the room, I found that the place didn't have a speck of blood anywhere in sight. It was as if Mayat had never set foot in the place, then again, it looked like no pirate had ever set foot in the place, but there were several pirates siting at various tables, so that couldn't be..

The place was cleaner then anything I had ever seen before, making every hospital I had ever been in look as though it had been dipped in mud, then dragged through blood and corpses.

It had a long bar along the walls to the left and to the right of the entrance with several stools in front of them. There were also several tables sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs and stools. It was definitely a bar, but yet it was way to clean.

Whoever ran the place must have known my mother, because the only way to get a place this clean was to use her cleaning secrets, which I was convinced involved dancing in a field of corn naked, bathed in the blood of a new born lamb under the full moon. It was just that fuckin clean, and it was starting to scare me way more then the hacked off ear ever did.

It was as I was looking around the place that I found out how the crew had gotten the crates of apples in the anime. Off in the far corner of the room was a man that was selling fruits and vegetables. It took me several minutes to think of anything that could explain why a pirate bar would be selling fruits in it, let alone any bar for that matter. When I finally realized the answer, I was a little embarrassed. I was such a big fan of the one piece series that I should have remembered what the number one sailor and pirate killer of all time was..

Scurvy.

The only reason why any bar, pirate or regular, would be selling fruits and vegetables was so that the pirates that came by would be able to recover from scurvy, or prevent it all together so that they could come by again in the future. If scurvy killed all the pirates and sailors, then no one would be left to buy a drink at the bar. Selling fruits and vegetables fixed that little problem.

Besides the fruit and vegetable vender, there was also several other shops in the back of the bar, though none of them really caught my eye. I was to hungry to notice anything else, so the food shop was all I was interested in.

"OK, no bloody body parts, I can handle this." I said, straightening up and dusting my self off, fully intent on acting as though my hissy-fit had never happened.

Lucky for me, everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea to act like it had never happened as well, though I had a feeling that Nami had something to do with that.

Once everyone spotted the apples, it didn't take long for any of us to find our way over to them. It was as if we had all somehow learned how to teleport. We saw the apples and simply appeared in front of them.

"How much for the apples?" Nami asked while Zoro and I held Luffy back from eating them.

"That depends, how much do you got?" the salesman said, a rather greedy look making its way across his face.

"I'll give you a thousand beli for both crates." Nami said, sounding as though she had done this before, which she probably had.

"Three thousand, and I'll throw in some apples to." the salesmen said, laughing at Nami's offer.

"I meant the crate of apples. If you're gonna be like this, then nine hundred beli."

Nami and the salesman continued to haggle for several minutes before they finally came to an agreement, with Nami being the victor.

Nami pulled some beli out of her top and handed several hundred beli to the salesman as Zoro and Luffy both picked up a crate and started heading back toward the front of the bar.

"Um, how much for all the plants?" I asked, causing the salesman to smirk and catching Nami's attention.

I wasn't sure what the green plants were, but if they were being sold in a food shop, then they had to be edible.

"What do you need all of that for? We already have apples." Nami said, which reminded me that she didn't know that Choco only ate greens, like lattice and cabbage.

"Choco can only eat leafy plants, like lattice and cabbage. he wont be bale to eat the apples." I explained as the salesman started counting up all the green and leafy foods he had.

"Four thousand beli." He said, moving all the crates with the requested foods in front of him so that we could see them.

"Four thousand?! You got to be kidding me! I wouldn't even pay half that much for these!" Nami said, coming to my rescue and trying to haggle the price down.

The salesman didn't seem to go for it this time.

"I ain't lowering the price this time. I have to make my money somehow, and there is quite a bit of beli worth of veggies here. Four thousand or no deal." he said sternly, no longer smiling at either of us.

He clearly wasn't going to change his mind. I either had to pay the four thousand beli or Choco was going to starve.

"Well then, we'll just have to take our business someplace else." Nami growled angrily, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me off towards the exit.

The salesman didn't look like he cared all that much, and I had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to change the price no mater what we did. That meant that Nami's ploy, and I was sure that was what it was, wasn't working. If I didn't go by the greens at the price he was asking for them, then Choco would starve, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hand out of Nami's grip and headed back towards the salesman. Choco needed food and that was all I needed to know..

"Kaede? What are you doing? We can find some veggies someplace else." Nami asked in a confused voice, wandering why I was heading back towards the over priced vegies.

"Sorry Nami, but I have to get Choco some food _now_. He's still a baby and he hasn't had any food for over almost two days. I'm not putting him through that again." I said, looking over my shoulder at her so that she could see that I was serious.

"But... Oh, fine!" She huffed, walking back over to the salesman while digging some more money out of her top.

"No thanks Nami, I'll pay for it." I said, surprising her slightly.

I had a feeling that that she thought I was broke or something because the look she gave me was one of complete surprise.

"Lil, dig out four thousand beli for me from my froggy bag." I said, opening the froggy bag up and letting her dive inside, and I do mean dive.

It took her about three minutes to find the metal box I had stolen from the marine base back when we got Zoro, and it took her another two minutes to get the requested amount out of it.

"Here." I said once Lil handed me the money, which she used her mouth to do instead of her paws as she wanted to appear as much like a normal cat as she could.

Once the man was done counting the money, he let me and Nami take the crates, smiling in a triumphant way the whole time. He was clearly very please with himself for gouging the money out of our pockets.

The entire time we were in the bar, everything had been relatively quite. There hadn't been a single problem the whole time, not until we were almost to the exit, that is.

Two of the costumers at the bar had started arguing with one of the bouncers. Apparently it was closing time, which meant that everyone had to leave. They hadn't been ready to leave yet and had started an all out fight with him in an attempt to force him to let them stay and have another few rounds of sake. They were using chairs and tables to beat him over the head in an attempt to knock him out. Lucky for the bouncer, someone came to his rescue.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a voice called from behind a doors behind one of the bars as a man walked through it.

It was Mayat.

The scared man had heard the commotion in the bar and had come to see what what going on. The moment he saw what was going on, he quickly headed over to the two men and the bouncer and simply touched each of the two men on the shoulder, causing both of them to fall to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Huh?" Nami, me, and Zoro all said in unison, wandering what the heck was going on.

Lil had almost said it as well, but Nami had managed to get her hands over the cat's mouth before she gotten the first syllable out. She didn't want the cat to get us killed either, so keeping her quite was probably the safest thing to do.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and acting like a kid.

"What just happened?" I asked, wandering what other weird things stitch-boy could do.

Luffy wasn't exactly normal, and Buggy was really odd, but this guy was just plain weird.

"Huh?" He asked, looking up at us from his position next to the fallen men. "Oh! You mean what I just did?"

"Yeah, it didn't look like you did anything, but those guys look like they're in real pain." Nami said, just as freaked out as I was about what had just happened.

"OH, that's another bonus of the Nuu Nuu fruit. It lets me simulate any pain I've felt before. I simply touch someone and concentrate on that pain, and they feel it." He said, grinning at us proudly.

The fact that part of his mouth was poorly stitched together meant that when he smiled, it pulled apart slightly, causing both Nami and me to shiver involuntarily.

"It only last for a few minutes, but in most cases, it's usually enough." He said, moving aside to let the bouncer pick both of the men up and carry them out the door, most likely to throw them over board.

If it hadn't been for the fact that they had started the fight, I would have felt sorry for them.

Just as Luffy was about to open his mouth, most likely to ask Mayat to join the crew, Mayat told us that it was time for use to leave too. Closing time mean that everyone had to leave, no exceptions.

"OK, OK, we're leaving already!" Nami said in an annoyed tone as Mayat ushered us toward the door.

"Stop your shoving, we already said we were leaving!" I growled, starting to realize that Nami and I were the only ones he was shoving, and it wasn't our backs he was pushing on either.

On the one hand, it was nice to know that SOMEONE realized that I was a girl, but on the other hand...

"Hey! Get your hand off of my ass!" Nami and I shouted in unison, spinning around and whacking him on either side of his head with our respective weapons, her with her staff and me with my normal mallet.

After a minute of us glaring down at him, Mayat picked himself off the ground and sent each of us a wink, clearly not repentant at all.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." he said with a grin, only to get hit by us again.

Just as we were about to start beating the crap out of him, laughter from behind the bar to the right alerted us to the fact that someone was finding the situation incredibly amusing.

"MIHEHEHE! Still can't stop feeling up the ladies, can you Mayat?" a large man asked from behind the counter, still laughing his ass off at the scene before him. "Why don't you two ladies come back some time for a drink, on the house?"

That was when Nami realized that Mayat was getting a rather nice view of her from his position, and considering the fact that she was wearing her favorite orange mini skirt, it was definitely a very good view.

"Pervert!" she shouted, whacking him several times with her staff again before storming out of the bar, leaving the severely bruised man laying on the floor.

Not wanting to be left out of the beating, I quickly clubbed him on the face with my mallet and followed her, listening to the large man's laughing as I left.

"You know, one of these days you're going to look up the wrong skirt." I heard the man say, causing me to wander if Mayat got the crap beaten out of him on a regular basis.

"Yeah, but what a way to go." I heard Mayat replay, causing me to growl angrily.

That guy was really asking for it.

Once I was was out on the deck and had figured out which ladder our boat was at the end of, I forced Zoro to come back up and help me bring the two crates I was carrying down the ladder. I had somehow managed to not drop them during the Mayat incident, which was a miracle, and was afraid that I might drop them if I tried to carry them down myself.

I was also afraid of what might happen if I tried to jump down onto one of the dinghies because I was pretty sure that I would probably cause it to sink on impact, and that would really suck.

Once Zoro had carried both of the crates down the ladder, which he did at the same time, I headed down the ladder as well, happy when I finally reached the large log at the bottom. The moment I was about half way down, Nami forced me to toss her treasure bag down to her, which I had had to dig out of the froggy bag first.

When I had finally reached the dinghy and had sat down to get the food ready for Choco, I found that he had already jumped out of the froggy bag and had just finished eating one of the crates of veggies, leaving only one of the ones that Nami had carried and the two I had carried.

Yep, he was definitely a hungry little birdy.

If it wasn't for Nami and Zoro beating the crap out of him, Luffy would have eaten one of the crates of apples already, but luckily, they made sure he stayed away from them until he had permission to eat some, and they only let him have as much as they were willing to give him.

If he wanted to eat an apple, then he had to ask for one. We only had so much food, so letting him eat whatever he wanted would have been really dangerous, not to mention stupid.

Once Nami and Zoro had finished beating the crap out of him for eating one of the crates of apples already, we untied the dinghies and set sail, and almost as soon as we did, Luffy decided on our next destination.

"Hey, do you know how to get to Syrup Village from here?" Luffy asked, turning to Nami and causing me to smile. "There's something I got to do before we head off to the Grandline."

"Huh? Syrup Village? Sure, according to this map it's not to far from here." Nami said, pulling out a map and looking at it for a second before looking back up at the rubber man. "Why do you want to go there?"

"No reason." Luffy said, laying down and closing his eyes to take a nap, leaving her to deal with the navigational stuff like always.

Once Nami finished glaring at him for not answering her question, she turned her attention to me, wandering if I could tell her why Luffy wanted to go to Syrup Village so badly.

"Hey, you're a witch, what do you see in the future? Why does he want to go to that village so much?" she asked, wandering if I could tell her what she wanted to know.

"Sorry, but I don't do visions for free. At least not when they're for curiosity." I said, shooting her a grin while mimicking Luffy's action, though I was using Choco as a pillow instead of using a hat.

Nami simply glared at me, refusing point blank to pay me anything. It wasn't until Lil spoke up that she changed her mind.

"Come on, it's only a single gold coin, kind of a cheep price for knowing the future, don't you think?" she asked, smiling at her in an overly innocent way.

Normally Nami would never even think of spending her hard earned treasure, but then again, she had never had a real psychic to answer her questions before.

"Fine!" She said angrily, curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Reaching into the large bag of gold, she pulled out one of the gold coins and tossed it to Lil, who promptly bit into it to make sure it was real.

"Yo, boss, she payed." Lil said in a overly done mafia voice once she was sure that he coin was real gold.

She then put the coin into her ear, setting my ick-factor-meter off, which added several points to her ick-factor rating.

Ignoring Lil's ear-stashing, I turned to Nami and told her what I knew, in a very riddle like sort of way.

"There is a guy in Syrup Village, he has a long nose and tends to lie a lot. He'll be joining our crew." I said, closing my eyes and smiling at her as she started looking between me and my cat, hoping that I was going to tell her more. "Apart from that, no idea."

"OK, but, is that really all you see?" She asked, clearly wanting to know more.

"Sorry, but you already used up all your freebies, and I doubt you want to pay me any more until you see if it comes true or not." I said, laying back and cuddling up to Choco again.

She'll just have to wait and see what happens for herself.

* * *

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	8. Honorable lier, Please kill the cat

**Chapter 8: An Honorable liar, reason to kill the cat.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**Please note that this chapter was edited on a massive scale one 11/5/09.**

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

After leaving the sea-bar, it took us two full days to get to the island that Syrup Village was on, and by that time Choco had already grown three more inches. After measuring him several times, with Nami's help, I did the math and figured out that he grows about 1.5 inches a day. He was definitely going to be full grown by the time we reached Misty peak, and I was willing to bet almost anything that he and Carue were going to peck each other to death during Vivi's and Zoro's fight.

When Nami finally spotted the island, everyone perked up a bit, ready to do some walking around. Everyone was ready to go into town and get off of the cramped little boats. Even though Lil was the smallest member of the crew, she seemed to be the one having the most amount of difficulty with being confined to the small boats. As she was a cat, it was kind of obvious why, and the moment we made it onto the beach, everyone understood it.

"Land!" she shouted happily, jumping out of Nami's dinghy and onto the sandy shore, kissing the sand as though it was her long lost lover. "My precious! May we never be parted again!"

"Your cat... is weird." Nami said as we pulled the dinghies onto the shore, raising an eyebrow at Lil's actions.

"No, I think she's just really happy to be on land. Even as a Ctarl-Ctarl, I can't stand being in a giant puddle for so long." I explained, and it wasn't a lie either.

When I was just a regular girl, I loved being in water as much as possible. Swimming was the greatest thing in the world. I could just stay under water all day and watch all the colors caused by the sun light moving through the waves. It was so beautiful, but now...

Now I couldn't stand being on a boat for so long and I could barely stand the thought of swimming for longer then I had to. It had to be one of the trade offs of the fortune cookie. Lil had gotten the ability talk and understand English along with some other stuff as well, and I had gotten some of her cat traits in return. I got a sail, some claws, and a strong dislike for so much water.

"Huh? Well, I guess I never thought about it like that, being a cat girl must make being a pirate hard." Nami said, realizing for the first time that being part cat would mean that I wouldn't like water.

It was a well known fact that all cats hate water.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied, though that wasn't completely true.

The fact was, I wasn't sure how I really felt about being a pirate. On the one hand, it was kind of cool and fun, on the other hand, it was dangerous and it made it even harder to find a way home. And I _am_ trying to find a way home.

"Ug!" we heard from behind us, causing us to turn around.

Turning around, me and the girls, plus Choco, were happy to see that Zoro and Luffy had finally reached the shore, having ended up falling behind thanks to Luffy's antics. He had been so happy when we had finally spotted the island that he had started jumping around in celebration, and as it was Luffy, his antics got the best of him. At one point, he jumped up as high as he could, but unfortunately, he came back down a few feet behind the boat...

Which forced Zoro to dive into the water and save him while Nami, Lil, Choco, and I went on to the island, knowing that Zoro could handle it.

----------- start flashback -----------

"There's no way we can make it to the Grandline in this condition!" Nami said sternly, getting everyone's attention and pointing out that the dinghies were way to small for us to go to the Grandline in them.

I had been wandering when this conversation was going to happen, if it was going to happen at all. It took Nami longer then I had expected to start complaining about our boats situations. We were definitely in need of a better boat, though I wasn't about to tell her about the Merry Go.... at least not yet anyway.

The fact that Nami had taken much longer to start complaining about our boating situation made me realize that I had probably set off a ripple effect when I got here. Everything was starting to change by two degrees, and that meant that it was probably going to start becoming more and more different as time went on.

The ripple effect, which I am a firm believer in, states that one change in any course of events can dramatically change the outcome. The events that first follows the change will only change by to degrees, or less then a full percent. This change continues, causing each event to become two degrees further off of the original path, adding up the last degree of change to the new degree of change. This means that the first difference is only two degrees off, the second difference is four, the third difference is six degrees off, and so on and so on.

This means that even though the events that had followed my appearance in this world had been mostly the same as they were in the anime, things were slowly going to become more and more different from the anime until the events become completely different.

The entire time Nami had been speaking, I had been off thinking about the fact that things were going to become more and more different from the anime, which meant that I wouldn't be able to predict what was going to happen forever. It wasn't until the red head, or rather orange head yelled at me that I even started to pay attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" I asked dumbly, completely clueless about what we were talking about now.

I knew Nami was annoyed about our current boat situation, but apart from that, I had no idea what was going on as I no longer thought that the rules of the anime still applied.

"Dang it! Can't you pay attention? I was telling these to idiots that we needed to get a better boat, as well as some supplies." the pirate thief growled at me, wishing I would pay more attention to her when she spoke.

Then again, maybe some things would stay the same.

"Well, we might be able to get a ship in Syrup Village." I pointed out, trying to keep my face as straight as possible.

"Yeah, but there doesn't appear to be a shipyard anywhere on the map." she replied, looking over the map again, just to make absolutely sure that they didn't have a shipyard.

"Yeah, but you never know, something might happen." I said deviously, smirk at her when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know something, don't you?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

She clearly wanted to know what I knew, but I wasn't about to give her that information for free, and which she already knew.

It was while Nami was still glaring at me that Lil popped out of my froggy bag with something in her paws. She and Choco (thought I couldn't really be sure that Choco had anything to do with it) had somehow managed to talk me into letting them search threw my froggy bag, cataloging everything they found. How they had managed talk me into it was beyond me as I was still fully convinced that there might be a monster of some kind in there, just waiting to kill us.

"Boss, I think I found your magic orb." She said, giving me a kitty smirk that told me, quit plainly, that she was being sarcastic.

My confused expression disappeared the moment she handed me the 'magic orb'.

It was a magic eight ball.

"Oh, I've been looking for that!" I lied, pretending to be happy to see it.

On some odd level, I was actually happy to see it, though I had never actually seen one before. The only reason why I was happy to see it was because it was something that was undeniably from my world.

"Oh magic eight ball, tell me what you see, is there an answer to Nami's question?" I said in a creepy chant kind of voice, shaking it as hard as I could before holding it up for everyone to see.

Nami and Luffy leaned in to see what it said. (Luffy had been watching us from his position on the helm of his dinghy, and Zoro had gone back to sleep as soon as Nami started talking to me.)

"Ask again later?!" Nami shouted angrily, glaring at both me and the magic eight ball.

"Yep, I guess that means the spirits are out on it. No fortune then, I guess." I said happily, putting the little black ball into my backpack, happy that I finally had something to play with.

"GAH! If you're a psychic then why do you need that thing? Can't you just tell me what you see yourself?" Nami demanded, still wanting her question answered.

"Nope, the magic eight ball has spoken." I said, laying down on my side and turning away from her. "And besides, I need the magic eight ball because it can see things that I can't. The eight stands for 'the eight spirits.'" I lied, coming up with the best excuse I could, which I was starting to get really good at.

I had never actually been a very good liar back in my own world. I could pull off a few small ones, like lying about a surprise birthday party or something, but I had never been able to get people to believe me anything else. Ever since I had stepped, or rather got dragged, into this world, I had slowly gotten better and better at lying when I needed to, and sometimes when I didn't.

Nami's glaring and my thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's shouts of joy.

"LAND! I SEE LAND!" he shouted, getting our attentions as he started jumping up and down in his dinghy.

Looking over at where he was pointing, everyone saw what he was shouting about. It was the island that Syrup Village was located on.

"Is it true?!" Lil inquired dramatically as she and Choco came out of my froggy bag, happy to hear that we had just spotted land. "It is! It's the promised land!"

_'Guess that means she's tired of the ocean.' _I thought, rolling my eyes at her antics, even though a small part of me felt the same way, which was kind of odd for me as I had always loved the ocean. _'I guess it has something to do with the cat in me.'_

while everyone was staring out at the island, a sudden, and incredibly loud, splashing sound caught our attention, causing all of us to spin around to see what it was. It didn't take us long to see what the problem was. It was kind of hard not to notice.

Luffy was gone.

"Huh?! What happened?!" I exclaimed, running to the back of Nami's dinghy and looking over the edge of it, wandering where the idiot had gone, though a little voice in the back of my head was calling me an idiot for not being able to figure it out.

"What the hell do you think happened?! The idiot wouldn't stop jumping around and he fell off the boat!" Zoro shouted angrily, diving over the back of the dinghy and into the water, going after the idiotic rubber man.

Nami and I simply stared at the water for a few seconds, both of us thinking that Luffy was an idiot.

"Shouldn't we help them?" I asked in a bored tone, wandering if we would be better of if we just let him drown.

"Nah, Zoro can handle it, let's just head to shore." Nami replied, waving off my question while raising the sail again.

"Yeah," Lil said, mimicking Nami's off handed wave. "let's just get out of the puddle."

"Kweh Kweh." Choco added, using one of his wings to do the same waving motion that Nami and Lil had done.

_'Great, even Choco's mimicking her now.' _I thought, hoping that Nami and Lil weren't bad influences on the little chocobo.

----------- end flashback --------------

"Why the hell did you leave us back there?!" Zoro demanded as his and Luffy's dinghy drifted onto the sandy shore.

_'Yep, he's going to kill us.'_ I thought, seeing the large vain in his forehead throbbing menacingly.

"Hey, you made it here OK, didn't you?" Nami pointed out, waving him off as though it was no big deal.

"That's not the point!" He growled angrily, just as pellets started flying through the air at us, coming from some bushes on top of the cliffs in front of the beach.

"Ah!" Lil shouted as she was nearly hit by a bunch of metal balls, which she only managed to get away from by jumping onto the back of Zoro's shirt, clinging to it for dear life.

While Zoro continued to deflect the flying metal balls with his sword, Nami and I (along with Choco) hid behind her dinghy, hoping that we wouldn't get hit. They might just be little metal balls that were being shot by a slingshot, but that didn't stop them from hurting like hell.

While Lil, Nami, Choco, and I were hiding, Luffy simply started dong what could only be described as the 'Don't get your foot shot' dance. He kept moving his feet from spot to spot, trying to keep them from getting shout. Looking at him, I couldn't help but realize how pointless his attempt to dodge the pellets was.

Even if he got hit, it wasn't like it would actually hurt him anyway.

It took a while, but when the metal pellets finally stopped flying out at us, Nami and I, along with Choco, got out from behind the dinghy, fully intent on finding out what the hell was going on, though I actually already knew.

When we stepped out from behind the dinghy we found around twenty pirate flags were being raised in the bushes all along the cliff top. Once all of the flags were up, a man with a log nose popped out of one of the bushes, a man I recognized instantly.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted in amazement, waving his arms around like an idiot, way to impressed with what Usopp and the three kids that were still hiding had done.

"Is this where we're supposed to be impressed?" Nami asked flatly, making it clearly that she didn't find it at all amusing.

She clearly didn't think that three kids holding up a bunch of pirate flags while hiding in a some bushes was all that impressive.

"Yeah, if that's impressive, that I'm a beetle girl." I said, not pointing out the flags Usopp had clearly raised with the help of carrot, onion, and pepper, who's parents should have been shot for naming them after vegetables.

Clearly not hearing a thing we said, or choosing to simply ignore it, Usopp started laughing, drawing everyone's attention to him instantly.

"Hahaha! I am Usopp! Leader of the invincible group of pirates that reign over this island! You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate that ever lived!" He said loudly, making up one of his famous lies like I knew he would. "I am the great captain Usopp! Surely you know that attacking this village where my army of 80,000 blood thirsty pirates lives would be suicide!"

"Uhuh, yeah. Sure." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and laying down in the sand, ignoring him completely. "I don't have to look into the future to know what's gonna happen next. When the three kids in the bushes are done playing games, let me know." I said, rolling over onto my other side and facing away from them, smiling when I heard them jump up in horror.

"Ah! He knew!"

My smile vanished almost instantly at their shouts, which caused my fellow straw hat pirates to pale, fearing that I was about to do something gruesome to the three brats for calling me a 'he'.

Which I did.

At the mention of the fact that I look like a boy, I slowly turned my head in a vary 'Chucky: child's play' kind of way, glaring at them with half of my face hidden in showdown while my eyes turned into bright red lights.

I think one of them peed in his pants.

"What did you just call me?" I asked quietly, my power of mass destruction reigning down on them as I slowly stood up and grabbed my mallet. "I'M NOT A HE, DAMN IT!" I shouted, whacking the three of them over the head with my normal mallet at a speed that no human-being could ever even dream of achieving.

"Ah! Carrot! Onion! Pepper! What did you do to them?!" He yelled in horror when I had finally finished beating the crap out of them.

I had actually gone easy on them, not wanting to hurt them to badly as they were just a bunch of kids. Thy will definitely be able to walk again once the pain finally stops... I think.

"Nothing, don't worry. I didn't hurt them that bad, they just got lumps on their heads for calling me a guy." I said, jumping down back down off of the cliff and joining the others as the three kids got up and took off running, scared that I would start beating them again if they stayed around to long.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?! COME BACK!" Usopp shouted after them, clearly afraid of the idea of taking on a bunch of actual pirates on his own.

"A pirate using a slingshot and has kids for lackeys? Well now I've seen it all." Nami said, picking up one of the metal pellets and looking at it, only to remember what I said about a guy with a long nose joining our crew. "Wait, Long nose? Lies a lot? Huh?! He's our-?!" She started, only to be cut off as I wrapped my tail around her mouth, using it as a gag.

Huh, so there _is_ a use for that damn thing after all.

Normally, I probably would have let her go ahead and point out what I knew because it probably wasn't ever going to be that big of a deal, but in this case, I was afraid that were might not get Usopp if she said to much, and I really didn't want that to happen. He might be a big chicken most of the time, but that didn't mean I didn't want him on the crew.

Once I was sure that Nami understood that I didn't want her to saying anything about what I had told her, I unwrapped my tail from her mouth and let her go. She didn't seem at all happy about me stopping her, but seemed to decide to let it go, though I had a feeling that if it hadn't been for Luffy's shouts distracting her, she probably would have killed me.

"Hahaha! That's pretty cool!" Luffy laugh excitedly, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened behind him.

"HAY! Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! I'm a proud man and I wont stand for being laughed at!" Usopp shouted angrily, readying his slingshot again, clearly threatening to shoot us with it. "This is your last warning! If you don't leave now you'll see why they call me Proud Usopp and not pushover Usopp!"

Everyone just sat their staring at him, clearly not very impressed by his threats at all. When no one said anything or made a move to leave he simply continued speaking, getting angrier at the fact that we seemed to be ignoring, though his shaking legs made it clear that he was more terrified then angry.

"Is that clear?! You've already seen for yourselves how good I am with a slingshot, so you already know that I can rival anyone carrying a pistol!" he shouted, trying to scare us off, though it didn't work at all.

Hearing the threat Usopp was issuing, Luffy stepped forward, fully intent on scaring the crap out of Usopp and using Yasopp's words to do it. At least, that's my opinion of why he did it. He probably actually did it just because he though it was funny, but yeah... I just thought it was funny to scare the crap out of him.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing," Luffy started quietly, pausing to look up at Usopp so that his face was half covered by his straw hat. "to use it?"

"Huh?" Usopp said with fear in his voice, his shaking going up a notch as he listened to what Luffy had to say.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for action." Luffy continued, the corners of his lips twitching slightly as he continued speaking. "Are you willing to risk your life?"

Zoro hitched his sword out of it's sheath and turned to smirk at Usopp threateningly, clearly understanding what Luffy was doing thanks to the story that Luffy had told us earlier about shanks and his pirate crew.

"I can assure you," the moss haired swordsman said menacingly, joining in on the 'scare the crap out of Yasopp's kid' thing and sending Usopp a deadly glance. "we're real pirates. Consider your next move very carefully."

Poor Usopp, I kind of felt bad for him. If I was in his position, I probably would have fainted or peed my pants after being looked at like that. Then again, I might have beaten the crap out of Zoro with my mallet instead, but luckily, we'll never know.

No one glares at me like that and lives to tell about it... OK, so that's not really true. I'm actually half chicken, but can you really blame me?

At Zoro's death glare, Usopp's fear finally seemed to get the best of him because he promptly dropped the metal pellet on the ground and sank to his knees.

"Ug... Real pirates definitely have a lot more punch behind their words because they have what it takes to back them up." He whispered in despair and admiration. "That's so cool." he finished, the admiration in his voice evident.

Luffy and Zoro just watched him for a minute before falling over, clutching their sides, and laughing, clearly thinking that it was hilarious. I couldn't really disagree with them as I had fallen over laughing as well, but what did you expect? When you think about it, it's hilarious.

After a minute of laughing, Luffy finally straightened up, looked Usopp in the eyes, and spoke.

"I stole that." he said laughingly, walking over to the cliff and looking straight at the long nosed liar.

"Huh?" Usopp asked in a confused voice, not sure if he understood what Luffy was talking about.

"I stole those words from red haired shanks, a pirate I know." the rubber man said, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, just like always.

"What?! You know red haired shanks?! Wait, then you guys really are pirates! Wait, you've got to be lying! Do you really know him?" Usopp ask in a shocked voice, unable to believe his ears.

"Yep, that's right! I know your dad to, his name's Yasopp." Luffy continued, still grinning like an idiot like always.

Just as I knew he would, Usopp choose that moment to fall off of the cliff and tumbled down to Luffy's feet, making it very clear that he really needed to learn where to stand and where not to. Once his daze wore off, he stood up and looked at Luffy with eyes so big that they were in danger of popping out of his head, either that or they were in danger of being mistaken for Luffy's.

"That's right, my old man's name _is_ Yasopp." he said, unable to believe that the pirates in front of him knew his father. "But, how in the world do you know him?"

He hadn't heard from his father or any of his friends since he was a kid, and it was extremely surprising to have any of his friends suddenly show up out of nowhere. Once he got over his surprise and Luffy had explained everything a little bit, Usopp took us to a restaurant in Syrup Village, claiming he was going to treat us to whatever we want.

Knowing he was lying like always, I quickly called him out on it, not wanting to have to pay for anyone's meals. Choco was a quickly growing baby bird and I had a feeling that feeding him was going to be really expensive for awhile, at least until he was an adult. Then again, he could end up being that expensive for the rest of his life.

I also had another reason to want to save my money. I had decided that I was going to have to buy a note book to write down everything I could remember about one piece from watching the anime as I already knew that time wasn't exactly my best friend. The longer I went without anything, the more details I forgot, and as every little thing that I could remember might help me out, writing it down might be a smart idea.

I knew I wasn't going to just suddenly forget because of some amnesia or something stupid like that, which I had read about in a lot of different 'fan falls into one piece fanfics', but I was definitely going to end up forgetting some of the information eventually.

For instance, I could remember all the earlier episodes perfectly because they were the ones I had watched about a million times each, but the later episodes, I had only seen most of the episodes past Skypiea once or twice and couldn't remember that much about them at all. There were almost four hundred episodes when I left and I had only seen the first half of them more then once. I could remember the main events of the later episodes, but not the junk in between.

Some episodes even happened in the same day. The CP9 ark, after they got to Judicial isl, all happened in the span of just 8-9 hours. Do you have any idea how many episodes that was? There was no way I would be able to remember it all unless I wrote down everything I could think of. That was the only way I was going to be able to make sure that we still got all the crew members that we were supposed to get.

Plus, it would also give me a way to remind myself to change stuff that I really didn't want to happen.

The first thing that I wanted to change was part of the CP9 ark. I really didn't want to see the mermaid conductor lady naked. She might be a mermaid, but seeing her naked would probably scar me for life, so avoiding it was probably best.

Plus, being a cat person, I also didn't want to get wet and nearly drawn in a small hallway either. That would really suck. Because of that, I was determined to build my own little submarine, which I would keep in my froggy bag. It wouldn't bee a very good submarine because my engineering book didn't actually have that much in it about subs. It did have a little in it about them, but not much. (and just so you know, the pages were now in that funky 'dried after getting soaked' state, but they were still readable, and the blueprints for engines and stuff were still good)

The second thing I didn't want to happen was the whole 'get my memories stolen' thing. I wasn't to keen on the idea of a magical seahorse stealing my memories, even if they were of a world I would probably never see again. They were mine and no one was going to take them away from me.

Once we got to the restaurant, everyone sat down, ordered, and started talking, with the main topic of course being about Usopp's father.

"Hold on, does my old man really know Shanks?" Usopp asked excitedly, happy to finally be hearing about his father after so many years.

He was so excited about hearing about his dad that he actually manage to eat his food just as fast as Luffy ate his, which surprise the hell out of me. I had always believed that only Luffy or a vacuum cleaner could be that fast.

Obviously, I was wrong.

"Know him? When I met your dad he was part of Shank's crew, so they were probably pretty good friends." Luffy said happily, grinning from ear to ear as he thought about everything that happened back when he met Shanks and his crew.

"I can't believe it." Usopp replied excitedly, sounding incredibly proud of his father for fallowing his dream. "My old man, sailing the high seas with famous pirates!"

"I haven't heard from him in a while, but I bet he's still with him." Luffy said, taking an apple off of the table and eating it in one bite. "He was a heck of a sharpshooter, I'd keep him on my crew."

Luffy's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, taking on the appearance of those that were seeing the past again. He was definitely reminiscing, something that I was glad I couldn't see. I had always hated the episodes that showed everyone's childhood because they tended to have really crappy endings.

Case in point, Robin's childhood ended with everyone she ever knew getting killed in a Buster call, Nami's childhood ended with her mother being killed by Arlong, who then enslaving her and held her fellow villagers hostage, and Franky's childhood ended with the man he considered his father being killed and him getting hit by a train.

None of their childhoods had had very happy endings, and I was glad that I didn't have to see them, though the knowledge of them alone made me want to kick the marine's, along with Arlong's, ass.

"He used to go on and on about his son. I think I heard enough about you to make my ears bleed." Luffy said, coming out of his trance and continuing on with the conversation. "And let me tell you, he was a great pirate."

"Ya, really? I sure am proud of my old man, he leaped into a pirate's life on the endless seas." The long nosed sniper said, glancing at a picture of a pirate ship that was hanging on the wall next to him. "He chose a life of real adventure."

It was at that point that Nami realized that Usopp was probably one of the only people in town that could help us find a place where we could get a ship, though I doubted she was really thinking it through as there wasn't a port in town and Usopp didn't exactly look like he could help us very much.

"Hey, maybe you can help us?" She asked, catching his attention. "Do you know anyone that could provide us with a decent ship?"

"Well, it's a pretty small village." He said, looking away from her and keeping his face straight, which made it really hard to believe him. "Sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to help you."

"So that means there is someone in this village that can, but you just don't want to tell us who." Lil said, causing everyone in the restaurant to freeze in horror and stare at us, including Usopp.

"IT CAN TALK?!" they all shouted in unison, unable to believe what they had just heard come out of Lil's little kitty mouth.

"Yes, it can talk." I said, closing Usopp's mouth to keep it out of my food.

Why the hell did I have to be the one to sit between him and Luffy? Luffy always tried to eat my food, and Usopp was shock prone, which meant that his jaw kept getting dangerously close to my food. It was really annoying.

"Hey!" Luffy said, once again completely oblivious to what was going on around him as he stared out the window. "What about that big house over there? Could they help us?"

Usopp seemed to almost have a heart attack at Luffy's words. In his shock and horror at Luffy pointing out the house, he jumped out of his seat and pointed at us, clearly about to tell us something.

"You stay away from there!" He said in an authoritative voice, glaring down at us.

After a second of glaring at us, his expression change. He was clearly embarrassed at what he had just done, but he also clearly wanted us to stay away from the large mansion on the hill, which meant that it was definitely Kaya's.

"Uh? Sorry," He said nervously, heading for the the door and leaving us to pay his bill. "I just remembered something that I really have to do, see you guys later!"

Everyone simply sat there staring after him for a few minutes before final turning back to our food.

"Well, that was weird." Lil said, taking another bite of her food while watching as Choco tried to take a bite of it too.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get out of here?" Nami asked, wandering why he had been acting so weird.

All of us simply shrugged and went back to our food, not really knowing the answer. OK, so I knew that answer, but it wasn't like I was going to tell her what it was. About six or seven minutes after Usopp left and the rest of us had turned back to our food, Onion, Carrot, and Pepper came running in to the restaurant in search of Usopp, all holding wooden swords and trying to rescue him from the big bad pirates.

"The Usopp pirates have arrived!" They shouted in unison, causing several people to look up at them in surprise, though most of them went back to their meals when they saw who it was.

"Who are these kids?" Nami asked, leaning her head out of the booth to look over at them.

"Just the kids from before, the ones I beat the crap out of on the cliff." I said, grabbing one of Luffy's drumsticks and taking a large bite of it, wanting to prepare for the teasing session that was about to start.

Once the kids realize that Usopp wasn't there, the all paled, clearly thinking that the 'horrible pirates' did away with him.

"Captain Usopp is gone..." Carrot said, lowering his wooden sword when he realized Usopp wasn't there, fearing that we might have killed them.

"Did they...?" Onion asked in a fearful voice, worry evident on his face.

All three of them ran over and stood in front of our table, determined to get some answers out of us.

"Fess up you filthy pirates! What did you do with our captain Usopp?!" Pepper demanded, only to freeze when they saw that we were all eating meat.

"Hm.., that meat sure was good!" Luffy said happily, rubbing at his now round stomach which was so large that it could have been filled with a whole person, causing the kids to stare at him in horror.

"HUH?!" the all shouted in horror, gathering closely together in an attempt to protect themselves, scared that we might eat them too.

"These pirates are cannibals-\!" Carrot said fearfully, looking as though he was about to pee in his pants.

Everyone at the table started getting into the teasing, trying no to crack up laughing while still playing along with it. The looks on their faces were so funny that it made it incredibly hard to not fall over laughing, but each of us managed it.

"What have you done, you savages?!" Pepper demanded as he and his brothers started backing away slightly, shaking in fear.

"If you're looking for your captain," Zoro said menacingly, purposefully making himself look as evil and murderous as possible before continuing. "We ate him."

"AH!" the three kids shouted, looking at the closest person to them, which just happened to be Nami, just like in the anime. "Cannibals!"

"That's right!" I said darkly, continuing on with it and nearly making them pee their pants when I picked Pepper up and wrapped my arms around him, smiling evilly over his head at his friends when he struggled.

"AH!" The other two yelled, falling over onto the floor and causing everyone in the restaurant to start laughing.

Everyone in the restaurant had been listening to us the whole time and ended up rolling on the floor laughing, unable to control themselves when they saw the three kids faces, especially Pepper's. When they saw that everyone was laughing, the three kids started looking around in confusion, clearly wandering what the heck was going on and why everyone was laughing about Usopp getting eaten.

Once everyone had calmed down enough and had gone back to their meals, I let Pepper go, stood up, and payed for my meal, along with the other straw hat pirates.

Once we had paid for our food and were outside, we explained everything to the kids. They were very happy to find out that their captain was very much alive and that we hadn't eaten him.

"So the captain ran off somewhere?" Onion asked once we were all done laughing.

Now that it was over, they thought it was pretty funny too.

"Yeah, we aren't sure where he went, but we were kind of wandering were he was." Nami said, still wanting to know why Usopp had ran off like that.

"Well, he probably ran off to see Kaya." Pepper said, remembering that Usopp always headed to her place around the same time every day.

"Yeah, that's where he usually goes around this time of day at least." Carrot added, trying to remember a single day when Usopp hadn't gone to see Kaya.

He couldn't.

"Hey, you want us to take you there?" Onion asked, wandering if what we wanted to talk to his captain about was important or not.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Luffy said excitedly, smiling at the three kids as they started jumping around happily.

They kids were definitely cute, and I was already starting to hate Jango for trying to kill them, even if it hadn't even happened yet.

Thinking about it for a second, I decided that I didn't really want to go along with them at the moment, because I really didn't want to see the Kuro argument.

"You guys go on ahead, I think I'm going to get some shopping done instead." I told them, saying the first thing that popped into my head.

I really didn't want to see the bastard butler yet. I was afraid that I might try to strangle him for all the shit he was going to put everyone through, and if I did that, he might kill me, and that would suck. He was way to strong for me to actually take on and I knew full well that he would just hack me up into little pieces if I tried to hurt him.

So shopping was probably safer.

"Does that mean you're finally going to give yourself a makeover?" Lil asked hopefully while Choco continued eating the last of his food, causing Nami's ears to twitch slightly, though I wasn't actually able to see it as she was behind me.

One of these days, I'm really going to have to kill that cat.

"Huh?" I stuttered in horror, looking at her with fear in my eyes while she simply smirked at me from my shoulder.

"Makeover?"

Hearing the voice coming from right behind me, I froze in horror. It wasn't Lil that had said it, it was Nami and she had said it with WAY to much interest.

Yep, definitely going to have to kill the cat.

Glancing over at the orange haired pirate thief, a sense of dread suddenly washed over me when I saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes themselves had turned into giant plus like stars, a sign that could only mean impending doom for me as well as nightmares for the rest of my life. Every girl within thirty feet, as well as some of the guys, shivered in horror, all of them feeling the same thing that I was.

Something evil was coming, and it was scaring the shit out of us all.

"Huh? Makeover? No, no, hahaha." I said in a nervous voice, laughing nervously as I slowly backed away from her, though I already knew that it was to late.

Lil had said the magic word and Nami was going to have her fun weather I liked it or not.

"No one said anything about a makeover, I just need to buy some other stuff!" I said, trying as hard as I could to come up with something that would get her to change her mind about the horrors she was going to inflict upon me. "You know, I'm not only a witch, I'm also an engineer! I have lots of stuff I want to build and I need to buy some stuff for it!"

Seeing that it wasn't working, I turned around as fast as I could and tried to run, only to find out that Nami was way to fast for me to get away from. In the blink of an eye, she somehow managed to hook her arm in my and started dragging me off towards what could only be described as hell on earth.

"A makeover? Well why didn't you say so! This town is kind of small and I have a feeling there isn't much variety or very good fashion here, but I'm sure I can find you _something_ that will make you look great!" Nami said happily, completely ignoring my struggles as she dragged me off kicking and screaming.

"NO! STOP! HELP! MOMMY!" I screamed as I was dragged off and shoved into the nearest shop, trying to claw my way out it, only to have Nami shove me back in with her foot.

MUST KILL THAT CAT!

* * *

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	9. Poll of Resurrection

**Chapter 9: Poll of Resurrection **

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1:** I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, I have also decided to leave the decision on the pairing up to the readers.

Please not that chapter 6 (or chapter 7 if you count the prologue) had three paragraphs added on to the end of it. I forgot all about something and had to add it in.

The massive edit that ran from 4/4/09 to 4/7/09 is finished. All the chapters from here on out are knew (unless I do another edit... but I doubt that will happen.)

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

Being dragged into a shop against my will was annoying enough, but it hadn't stopped there.

Once Nami had me in the shop, even though I was still kicking and screaming like hell, she dragged my ass over to a rack of clothes that could only be described as 'frilly'. They weren't what I would have expected to find in a shop in such a small village, and I wasn't to happy at seeing them either.

There is only one word that could ever be used to replace 'frilly'. There was only one word that could even attempt to sum up that which was the horror of these factory rejects defined as 'fashion'.

Evil.

That was what they were. Evil was the closest word that could describe the horrors I was seeing in that shop.

If I ever made it out of their alive, I would probably be so damaged, so disturbed, so irreparably violated that I would for ever be trapped in an unending nightmare of frills and pink lace.

Shoot me now and save me the agony of this sorry existence.

"No! Anything but pink!" I screamed, seeing that most of the clothes on the rack were a horrible Pepto-Bismol pink.

Lucky for me, and for her health, she didn't grab any of them. Instead, she grabbed one of the blue tops, and a pair a dark blue pants. Not as bad as what I thought it was going to be.

By the time Nami and Lil was finished with me, all my old clothes had been burned and I had a whole new wardrobe, as well as 13,981 lower beli count.

$13,981 beli down the drain, waisted on a bunch of clothes that I was secretly planing on burning the first chance I got. There were a few things I didn't mind, but if she thought I was keeping the bikini then she was as crazy as most people thought Luffy was.

The outfit she had dressed me in, which she did as though I was her own personal Barby doll, was a light blue top that had a shoulder baring neckline, and a pair of really tight blue jeans that were slightly wider at the ankle.

She had also dragged me to a hair salon, which I hadn't thought exist in this world, and had forced me to get my hair done. I didn't mind that part though, I actually liked it. It was a vast improvement.

'I'm free, I'm free!' I thought happily as we finally left the last shop. It wasn't even dark yet, but I could tell that several hours had past, which meant that I didn't have to deal with the whole Usopp-Kuro argument.

"I wander where everybody went?" Nami asked as we exited the hair salon.

"Up the road a bit, near a fork in the road where some weirdo is doing the moonwalk." I told her, walking toward the entrance of the village, wanting to see the weird guy doing the moonwalk. I wasn't really sure if the others would be there yet or not, but I knew where they would be because we had past the spot when we were heading to the restaurant with Usopp.

I couldn't remember the weird guy's name, but I remembered almost everything else about him because I had dubbed him Micheal Jackson's and Elton John's second love child the first time I had seen the episode he came in.

Micheal Jackson's and Elton John's second love child? That's kind of hard to forget.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Nami asked, momentarily forgetting the fact that I could see the future.

"Because I foresee another Micheal Jackson and Elton John Love child meeting them there, and this one is doing the moonwalk." I told her as we headed that way, kind of glad that I had a magical froggy bag to hold all the crap she had forced me to forced me to buy. If it weren't for the froggy bag, my arms would have already fallen off from the weight of the bags of clothes, and that would be painful.

"The moonwalk?"

"It's this weird dance humans do where they walk backwards." Lil said from her position on Choco's back as he walked along side me.

"Huh? I've never seen people dancing like that. How do you know about the moonwalk anyway if it's a human dance?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Um... hehehe, we used to have a ball every year where people would come and dance from all over the world, but that was before the marines destroyed our island. Like I said before, I'm the last of my people." I lied, though I had almost fallen over in horror when she asked. I might be better at lying then I ever was back home, but that didn't mean I was used to having to keep up with one yet.

"Oh, is that how your parents met? You said your father was human right?" She asked, surprising me with how good her memory was.

"Oh, yeah, but it doesn't really matter now. Everything got destroyed, so it's pointless to bring it up." I said, silently wishing she didn't have such a good memory.

She was getting way to close to tarring apart my story, and I really didn't want that. If I was going to survive in this world, then it would be best if people thought I was from it.

"Oh, sorry." She said apologetically, thought it took me a few seconds to figure out why. "I didn't mean to bring something like that. Losing your home and family can be tough."

She seemed to be talking more about her self now then me, and knowing her past, she probably was.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright in the end." I said, catching her attention with my words. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

We finished walking in silence, neither of us having anything else to say. It took us about ten minutes to get to where Zoro and two of the Usopp pirate kids where, and I was happy to see that I hadn't missed my chance to see the idiot hypnotist hypnotize himself.

"Hay guys!" I called, waving at them all as we came over to them.

"Huh? Do we know you?" The all asked in surprise, causing Lil and Nami to smirk, while causing my eye to start twitching again.

"Bamb!"

The two kids had gotten of thanks to a small technicality as they didn't really know me that well and therefor wouldn't be able to tell it was me.

Zoro, on the other hand, had gotten a mallet in his face for his stupidity, something that seemed to scare the shit out of the kids.

"Hi, Kaede-" He said as he fell back from the hit, proving that even dolled up I could still kick a guys ass.

"Good boy, now lick my shoes and I'll be happy." I said playfully as he lade twitching on the ground.

Nami simply rolled her eyes at my antics as Zoro stood up and glared at me, clearly planing on doing something that would probably leave me unable to move.

"So, where's Luffy?" She asked, cutting into the conversation before Zoro could hurt me.

My hero.

"And don't you dare try to cut her up when I've just gotten her to dress right!"

… Bitch.

"Ff." He said, turning to look away from her as he lade back down on the ground, clearly planning on taking a nap. "I think he went after that captain guy." He said, though his answer didn't seem adequate enough for the carrot top.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"He means Luffy ran after Usopp." I said, sitting down against a tree opposite of Zoro. "So, did Usopp hit the butler?" I asked, smiling evilly at them. I was really hoping he had, I wanted to know that the butler had gotten a small taste of what was going to happen to him soon. I might be a chicken, but I'm an evil chicken.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" Pepper asked, shocked that I had known about the fight even though I hadn't been there.

"Oh, she's a psychic." Nami said, before going into more detail. "She's also a Ctorl-Ctorl witch. Ctorl-Ctorl is her race. They're cat people, it's why she has the tail."

"A witch?!" The two kids yelled in surprise.

"It's Ctarl-Ctarl, learn to say it or just say I'm a cat girl!" I said in an annoyed voice while temporarily ignoring the kids question. It might not be my real race, but she could at least say it right since she thought it was real.

I started rubbing Choco's back as he sat down next to me, smiling when he fell asleep. "And yeah, I'm a witch, it's why Lil can talk."

"Yep, I'm her witch's familiar." Lil said, laying down on the grass on the opposite side of me as Choco.

"Wow! That's so cool!" the kids both said in unison again. Nice to know that kids thought it was cool.

"Ah!"

the voice came from a little ways down the road, and seemed to be getting closer and closer to us. Whoever it was, they were on their way to our spot, which probably meant that the weirdo love child was going to show up soon.

"Hay, it's onion!" Carrot and Pepper said as the little tan haired kid came running up the road.

"What's he yelling about?" Nami asked, wandering why he was so freaked out.

"Guys!" He said as he finally reached us, catching his breath before continuing. "There's a nut job on his way here and he only walks backwards!"

"You lier!" Carrot and Pepper said, rolling their eyes at him.

"No, he's the guy I mentioned before, the one that does the moonwalk." I said, catching Nami's attention. She really wanted to see this moonwalk I kept mentioning, having never even heard of something like it before.

It was just as she was about to open her mouth to speak that they weirdo finally showed up, moonwalking his way to us from the town.

"That's him!" Onion said, pointing at the guy off in the distance as he got closer and closer to us.

"Huh? That's the moonwalk?" Nami asked, wandering why anyone would do that in public. It was the worst dance she had ever seen and she was glad she had never gone to one of the parties, because she would have been traumatized for life.

Everyone stared at him as he slowly got closer and closer, all of us thinking the same thing.

_'Weirdo'_

"So," He said as he finally got right in front of us and turned to look at the three kids. "which one of you had the nerve to call me weird?"

Everyone blinked at him for a few seconds before our brains all started working again. I had been right when I had thought that seeing him in person would be much better then seeing him in the anime, but it was a lot more hilarious then I had thought it was going to be. No mater how close the anime was, it could never be as funny as this.

The guy was wearing a purple jumpsuit with gold and silver studs all over it. It was like Micheal Jackson rapped Elvis Presley, then gave the baby plastic surgery so that it looked like it was his and Elton John's baby instead of Elvis's. To say it was a funny sight would have been an understatement, and I wasn't able to keep myself from laughing my ass of when I saw him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I said, grabbing my sides as I started rolling on the ground while laughing.

"What's with her?" Zoro asked, wandering if I was nuts or not.

"Beats me." Nami replied, wandering the same thing.

"Sorry, sorry." I said, getting up and dusting my self off once I finally had my laughter under control. "It's just that you look like a combination of these three guys back where I come from." I said, not really wanting to have to explain the whole 'Micheal Jackson rapping Elvis Presley" thing.

"And that's really that funny?" Zoro asked, still thinking I was crazy.

"Hey, if you knew about these three, you would think it's hilarious to." I said defensively as I dusted my self off. Rolling around on the ground was really bad for new clothes, something that Nami seemed to notice.

"Hay! If you've ruined those already, I'll kick your ass!" She said angrily, glaring at me.

_'It ain't like they're yours anyway.'_ I thought, still trying to get the dirt off me.

"I don't think I look that funny, I'm just an ordinary, run of the mill, hypnotist." the weirdo said, still trying to do the moonwalk even though he was standing in place.

"A hypnotist?" Onion asked, perking up when he heard this.

"Awesome!" Pepper said, just as excited as Onion.

"Yeah! Show us something!" Carrot begged, again just as excited as his two brothers.

_'Brats. You guys weren't that excited when you heard I was a witch!'_ I thought, annoyed at the fact that they didn't think being a witch was that awesome.

"Show you? I'm a master hypnotist and I'm not going to just show you what I can do just because you asked." He said as pulled out his stupid little ring on a string. "Alright, you've talked me into it! " he said as he started waving the little ring in front of the kids faces. "Now watch the ring closely. By the count of Jango you'll be in a deep sleep. Alright, are you read?"

The three kids nodded their heads at him while still watching the little ring, wandering if he was really going to hypnotize them.

"Alright. One, two, Jango!"

the moment the word left his mouth, he and the three kids hit the ground like a sack of bricks, past out thanks to his own hypnotizing abilities.

"Who is this freaky weirdo?!" Zoro asked, annoyed that the idiot had actually hypnotized himself.

About twenty minutes after Jango had hypnotized himself, the asshole butler showed up, glaring at us for a few minutes before waking the weirdo up.

"Jango, wake up." He said, kicking him slightly, not exactly something you would expect from someone who thinks so little of violence.

"Huh?" Jango asked stupidly as he sat up, only to jump to his feet when he saw who it was that was kicking him. "Sir!"

"Enough Jango, we're leaving." Kuro said, taking one last glaring look at all of us before leaving.

"What the hell was that about?" Zoro asked, wandering how the butler knew the 'Freaky weirdo' as he had dubbed him.

"Trust me, we'll find out later, but for now, let's get the kids up." I said, hopping up from my spot and walking over to the three little munchkins, all of whom were sleeping in one big pile, coudling up to each other to keep worm.

It was so cute I almost didn't want to wake them, but as I have said before, I'm not a big fan of cute.

"Get up brats, I think you've slept enough for one day." I said, grabbing my mallet and tapping each of them on the head, careful not to hit them to hard.

"Huh?" Carrot said as he sat up, wandering why he was sleeping in the middle of the road.

"What's going on?" Onion added, wandering the same thing as his brother.

"Why are we sleeping in the road?" Pepper asked, looking around in an attempt to find something that would tell him what was going on.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the road after an idiot weirdo hypnotized you." I explained, helping each of them up while leaving Choco to continue napping. He was a baby still, so he was aloud to sleep when he wanted to.

"What? Oh yeah!" They shouted, jumping up in surprise when they remembered what happened.

The three kids started looking around, wandering where the hypnotist went. They clearly wanted to see him hypnotize someone again, though they didn't seem to want him to do it to them again.

"If your looking for that freaky weirdo, that bastard butler and him took off a few minutes ago." Zoro said, laying down to take his own nap.

I was a little surprised that he hadn't started napping a while ago, in the anime he was always napping at every chance he could get.

"Huh?" Carrot asked, looking sad that he didn't get to see someone get hypnotized.

"He did?" Onion asked to, looking just as sad as his brother.

"Ah man! I wanted to see him hypnotize someone!" Pepper said, hanging his head in despair, mimicking his brothers moods.

After about twenty more minutes of Zoro napping and the kids playing, Pepper started to get worried.

"The captain's been gone for quite a while." He said, starting to get worried about Usopp.

"Yeah, Luffy two." Zoro said, wandering what could be keeping the two goof balls.

"He probably just needs some time." Onion said, thinking that Usopp was just a lot more upset then usual.

"Yeah, he always hangs out at the big cliff when he's this upset." Carrot said only to pause when he saw Usopp running toward us.

"Captain!" The three kids shouted when they saw him, catching everybody's attention.

Usopp was running as fast as he could clearly upset about something, though it was hard to tell what. If it wasn't for the fact that I already knew, I would have thought that he was just upset about whatever Kuro had said to him a while ago.

"Hey, I thought Luffy was supposed to be with him?" Zoro said when he realized that Luffy wasn't running with Usopp.

"No, I think Luffy fell down a cliff." I said, causing a snapping sound to range through the air as Zoro turned his head to me so fast that he popped his neck.

"What do you mean, 'down a cliff'?" He asked, wandering what I was talking about.

Usopp ran right past as at that moment, completely ignoring the three kids' shouts for him to stop as he did so. He was definitely upset about something, and it was most likely about what he had heard Kuro saying about Kaya.

"Yeah, I think I saw Luffy fall down a cliff, but I can't be sure if it was a dream or not. Visions sometimes seem that way." I lied, wishing that I hadn't said anything in the first place.

_'Me and my big mouth.'_

"What?!" Nami shouted in horror, thinking that Luffy could be dead.

"Hey, where's this cliff?" Zoro demanded, looking at the three kids and demanding to know where it was. He really didn't want to waist time if Luffy had really fallen down a cliff.

"It's this way, we'll show you!" The kids said, taking off as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Choco, wake up, we're leaving." I called, causing the young chocobo to jump up and chase after us.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about this before?!" Zoro demanded as we ran to the cliff, clearly ticked that I hadn't told them about it sooner.

"Like I said, I didn't know if it was a vision or a dream." I said, glaring at him for not hearing me the first time. If I said it already, then I should have to keep telling him.

"Damn it, next time you have a weird dream, tell us!" He ordered, causing me to glare at him.

_'Oh no he didn't'_

Finally reaching the cliff, all of us looked over the edge, only to see Luffy laying with his head in ground and his ass in the air. He had clearly fallen down and hand landed on his head.

"Oh no! Down there!" Nami yelled in horror, clearly thinking Luffy was dead.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked in shocked, surprised at seeing him dead.

"Hey!" Onion said in surprise.

"Down there!" Carrot added, just as surprised as his brother.

"It's the straw hat guy!" Pepper said, again just as surprised as his brothers.

"See! You should have told us!" Zoro said angrily, only to be ignored as I jumped down the cliff and onto some rock about half way down before jumping the rest of the way. (Choco was in my froggy bag, so I didn't have to worry about him following me.)

"Hey, don't you think you guys should get down here to?" I called out, looking up at them.

"Damn it! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Zoro shouted as he and Nami followed the three kids down a path and over to where me and Luffy were.

"Luffy! What did you do?" Nami asked once they were finally down the cliff. She clearly was in shock as she had just asked a dead man a question, though he wasn't really dead.

"I told you, he fell." I said, walking around him as the kids started poking him with sticks, clearly trying to figure out if he was really dead or not.

"I know that! But what I want to know is why he fell?!" She demanded angrily, wanting to know how Luffy had fallen off the cliff. I ignored her question as I was to busy staring at the kids.

Seeing the kids poking at Luffy gave me an incredibly evil idea, one that I knew I had to act on or I would forever regret it. Then again, I might regret it if I did act on it.

Calling attention to myself before anyone could find out that Luffy was alive, I calmly walked around his body, looking at it closely.

"You know, as a witch I do have the ability to bring the dead back to life." I said, making sure to keep my face as straight and serious as possible.

"What?!" Everyone said, shocked at hearing what I had just told them.

Glancing up once to make sure everyone was looking at me, I calmly walked over to Nami and asked her if i could barrow her staff for a moment.

"Can I use your stick for a second, it will make this work faster..." i said, making sure not to get to big a twinkle in my eye as I looked at the staff in question.

It took Nami only a second to decide. However, the look in her eyes and the smile on her face told me that quiet plainly i was going to regret this financially in the future.

"Sure, but remember, you owe me!" she stated with a huge smile on her face as she handed me the staff.

Smiling back i turned around and walked back toward Luffy's body, knowing that whatever she was going to force me to pay her would probably be worth it in the end.

Looking at the 'corps' I decided that I should probably make some stupid speech for dramatic purposes.

"Oh fallen one, come back to us, oh deceased one, hear us." i said while dancing around the sleeping... I mean the dead guy.

Once I had finished the stupid speech and was done dancing around his body, i promptly did the unthinkable, something that should never be attempted by mere mortals, something that no child should ever see....

I shoved it in his ass.

---------------------

So, did you like the chapter? Was it funny? Was it to much? Come on, let me know!

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	10. Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls

**Chapter 10: Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1:** I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, I have also decided to leave the decision on the pairing up to the readers.

Please not that chapter 6 (or chapter 7 if you count the prologue) had three paragraphs added on to the end of it. I forgot all about something and had to add it in.

The massive edit that ran from 4/4/09 to 4/7/09 is finished. All the chapters from here on out are knew (unless I do another edit... but I doubt that will happen.)

**Now, before starting this chapter, I think people should know that I made Kaede want to be an aquatic engineer for a reason. It wasn't because it would help everyone in the one piece world. I did it because it's something I actually want to do my self. I want to design a propeller system that wont harm whales and other marine life. If you look up 'manatees propeller' on Google images, you'll know why.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

To say Luffy had gotten up fast would have been an understatement, maybe even the understatement of the year. The moment the poll was jammed into his ass he was jumping around screaming out in pain.

It was funny as hell.

"Hay look, it's a Luffy on a stick." I said, pointing my thumb at him while smiling at the others, only to get hit over the head with my own mallet by Nami, while Lil, Choco, Zoro, and the three kids just stared at the scene before them in horror.

Once Luffy finally managed to get the stick out of his ass, he promptly turned on me, planning to kick my ass.

"Why did you do that?!" He demanded, glaring at me with his big round eyes.

"Hahaha... Because I thought you were dead?" I said weakly, backing away as he started advancing on me slowly.

He didn't get a chance to beat the crap out of me as Nami promptly took her stick from him and started whacking me over the head with it, being sure to use the side that had been in his butt to hit me with.

By the time she was done with me, I knew why Usopp and Luffy ever tried to cross her in the anime. The black and blue lumps all over my face made it even harder to recognize me then the new look did.

"Tharmy wani" (Translation: Sorry Nami) I said through lips that were so swollen that they could have been used as pillows. Nami hadn't let me off easy as she wanted to make sure that I never did something like that again with her fighting poll.

"Good, now that we under stand each other, why don't we ask Luffy why he was sleeping like that." She said, walking back over two where Luffy, Zoro, Lil, Choco, and the three kids were sitting.

"Hey, Luffy just got done telling me what he heard, it seems that-" Zoro said, stopping when he got a good look at my face. "What the hell is that?!" He demanded, thinking I was a monsters of some kind.

Nami opened her mouth to point out that he was stupid but was stopped when I hit him over the head with my mallet.

"If ma, ub junk!" I said, growling in frustration when I couldn't even understand my own words through my beaten and battered face.

"What was that?" Nami asked, unsure of what I said.

"She said, 'It's me, you jerk!. " Lil said, somehow able to understand me.

"Ab'th dite, und im undredy nob wob dab duy ib plabingb." I said, hoping she would be able to translate for me again.

"Um? Translation?" Nami asked, looking at Lil for a translation, just as I was.

"She said, 'That's right, and I already know what that guy is planning'." Lil rolled her eyes at the fact that she was now reduced to translating for me until my face went back to normal.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell us?" Zoro asked angrily, glaring daggers at me for not telling them about it sooner.

"Please tell me you didn't decided not to tell us because you wanted to shove my staff up Luffy's butt that much?" Nami asked, her glare returning as she waited for an answer.

Luffy and Zoro didn't seem to be that happy either and were waiting for an answer. The look I was getting from Luffy said quite plainly that I had better not ever try something like that again, or he was going to kick my ass.

"Nob, I dib ib because peoble wouldb dieb if ib told youb guys sooner." I said, happy when I realized that I was starting to make since again and that the swelling was already going down.

"Oh? So does that mean people wont die now?" Nami asked, hoping that this time wasn't a trick.

"Nope, everyone will live." I said, jumping up and down for a second when none of my words had the b sound stuck at the end. "But, we well hab a few problems still."

… OK, one b sound wasn't that bad.

"Like what?" Luffy asked, starting to get over the torture I had put him through.

"Well, Firstly, their's the fact that Kuro, that's the butlers real man, anyway, Kuro has a move called 'pussy foot'. It's really fast and annoying, then there are the kids here." I said, turning my attention to them.

"What about us?" They asked in unison, clearly offended that I was saying that they would be a problem.

"What ever you do, if you show up, don't hit the butler in the face, even if he looks like he's knocked out." I said, looking down at them for a few moments, hoping that they listened to me.

"Are those the only problems? Kuro's speed and the kids hitting him in the face?" Zoro asked, clearly thinking that those didn't really sound like very big problems.

"No, there's also the problem of your stupidity." I said, glaring at him for thinking that I didn't know what an actual problem was.

"What did you say?!"

"Hey! Cut it out you two! No fighting! We have enough to worry about as it is." Nami said, breaking up the fight before it even got started.

"Hmf." Zoro said,folding his arms while still glaring at me.

"Well, like I was saying. Zoro here would have thought that these two dumb looking guys would be a piece of cake to beat, and then he would get his ass kicked." I said, ignoring the fact that I was stretching the truth a bit.

While he didn't really get his ass kicked in the anime, he had nearly lost at one point while fighting Buchi and Sham. He had only barely beaten them, and only because of Nami's help.

"They'd have to look pretty wimpy for that to ever happen." He said, not really believing me.

"Fine, but when you get your swords snatched from you, don't come crying to me." I said calmly, standing up from my position on one of the large rocks.

"Well, at any case, the black cat pirates are planning to attack at down tomorrow, so we should all be ready for them when they get hear." Lil said, arching her back as she stood up as well, having been trying to sleep through out most of our conversation.

"Wait, black cat pirates?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow and narrowing her eyes at me, clearly making a false connection with the name.

"Hey, black cat's? Do you know them Kaede?" Luffy asked, his large round eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's giving me the creeps!" I said, speaking mostly to Nami and Zoro, as well as the three kids. "Believe it or not, I've never met them before. I hadn't even ever met Kuro or Jango until earlier to day when we were sitting on the road. And for your information, I'm actually kind of offended that they all try to imitate cat people." I said defensively, offended at their accusatory looks.

"So you've really never met them?" Nami asked, still not fully believing it.

"Hay, just because I have a black cat and am a cat girl, that doesn't mean I know the Black-Cat Pirates." The annoyance in my voice seemed to convince them, though Zoro still looked like he was adding another reason to his 'reason's to keep an eye on the weird girl' list.

"That I foresee? No, but I still need to buy some stuff in town, but I guess I'll have to do that sometime tomorrow, after we kick there asses."

"You still want to buy more clothes??" Zoro asked, clearly thinking I was just a crazy clothes shopper like Nami.

"No! I need to buy some stuff to build crap with, that's kind of my thing. I build and engineer!" I said, reaching into my backpack and pulling out my half ruined engineering book, showing it to them. "I might be a witch, and I might be a Ctarl-Ctarl, but what I really want to be, is the world greatest aquatic engineer!"

I think it might have been the way I said it, as I had said it the same way that Luffy always talks about being the Pirate King, but when I finished my statement, everyone simply stared at me.

It took everyone several minutes to finally react to what I had said, and it was the three kids that commented first.

"What's an Engineer?" Carrot asked, wandering if I was crazy or something.

"You idiot, It's someone that makes trains!" Pepper said, whacking his brother upside his head, shocked at his stupidity.

"Huh? She wants to be the worlds best train builder?" Onion asked, just as confused as carrot was.

"You want to be an engineer?" Nami asked, wandering if I was crazy, just as carrot had wandered the same thing. "But, isn't that a step back for a witch?"

"Yeah, can't witch's already do anything? Why do you need to build stuff?" Zoro asked in his suspicions tone again, making me want to hit him.

"Hey, just because a witch can use magic, that doesn't mean we can do anything! There are limits you know." I said, wishing they would leave my goal alone. "Besides, it's what I want to be, so my dream alone!"

"Yosh! The Pirate King wouldn't have it any other way! The best of the best!" Luffy laughed, saying a sort of prelude to what he was going to say when he heard Zoro's goal.

It must be a Luffy thing, always happy when people try to be the best at whatever they want to be.

"Fine, fine. So you want to be an engineer, we get it. " Nami said, waving me off while ignoring Luffy's shouts. "So, what do we do now? Shouldn't we go find Usopp?"

"Yeah, he's probably trying to worn the villagers!" Carrot said, running off and up the path around the cliff.

"Yeah, the captain's probably trying to get everyone to safety!" Onion shouted, running after his brother and following him.

"Yeah! Come on guys, we've got to hurry and catch up with him!" Pepper told us before following after onion and carrot.

"Great, we're being ordered around by vegetables." Lil said as we all took off up the cliff, following the kids so that we could find Usopp.

When we were about half way to the town, we saw Usopp walking along the road, hanging his head in despair.

"Captain!" The three kids shouted in unison when the finally saw them.

Usopp looked up at the shout, did something with his arm, then turned and smiled at us. The smile looked so fake that I was extremely surprised when the kids fell for it.

"Hay guys!" he said in an equally falsely happy voice.

"Yo!" Luffy said, waving at him over the kids' heads, causing Usopp's jaw to drop.

"Hay! Your still alive?!" He asked in shock, running up to Luffy to get a good look at him.

"Alive?" Luffy asked, momentarily forgetting that he had fallen down a cliff. "Oh! Yeah, I just woke up." He said inadequately.

Luffy, such a gift for words...

"Yeah, he was sleeping this whole time!" Pepper explained, knowing that his captain would need a bit more information then Luffy seemed to be giving.

"Anyway captain, we heard everything!" Carrot said, moving on to the topic at hand, though Usopp didn't seem to happy about this little fact.

"Yeah!" Onion said, adding in his own comments to as he didn't want to get left out. "We need to hurry and warn the villagers about the pirates!"

Covering up his horror at finding out that the rest of the Usopp pirates all knew about what was going to happen, Usopp quickly put a smile on his face and pretended that everything was just a joke.

"Warn everyone? Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! That was just a joke!" He said with a laugh. The laugh didn't sound natural, and it kind of hurt my ears. It was one of those falsely happy laughs that make you sick when you hear them.

Like someone who wanted to cry out in misery, but was trying to cover it up with laughter, and wasn't doing a good job.

"Hahaha! I was so pissed at that butler that I went around town and told everyone he was a pirate!"

The kids seemed to believe him, which really surprised me. It had to be one of the worst lies I had ever heard, and I have told some pretty lame ones in my life. It was even worse then the time I told my teacher that the fish in my fish tank ate my homework while I was asleep. She hadn't believed me then, and I didn't believe Usopp now.

"Hahaha! Oh, I get it!" Carrot said, laughing with his brothers when he heard the explanation, though the way he said it didn't sound that truthful to me either.

"Yeah, I get it too! The straw-hat guys were all fooled by the captain too!" Onion said, though his comment somehow sounded just as fake as his brother's had. He clearly wasn't really buying it either.

_'OK, that's definitely different, didn't they really believe Usopp in the anime?'_ I thought as the kids walked past Usopp, wandering if this was my fault. The giant sign over my head that was being held up by Lil said that it was. If I hadn't opened my big mouth earlier, they would have believed Usopp's words, at least until the morning.

As the three kids walked past their captain, their expressions all seemed to change slightly, though I couldn't actually see their faces. What I could see, however, was their body language, which was saying that they were all annoyed about something.

"Captain, if you didn't want us to show up tomorrow, you should have just said so." carrot said, turning to look at the man that he would always call captain.

"But that doesn't mean," Onion said, turning around and doing the same.

"That we wont come." Pepper finished for them, mimicking his two brothers by turning around and looking at Usopp.

Yep, this was definitely my fault.

"The psychic told us everything!" The each said in unison, pointing at mean as I hung my head in despair.

OK, this was REALLY my fault. If the little brats got killed, I would never forgive myself.

"She told you?" He asked, taking a moment for that fact to sink in. "You're a psychic?! And you told them what was going to happen?!" he asked in shock and horror. He was shocked at finding out that I was a psychic, but horrified at finding out that I had told them.

"Hey! I'm just a psychic! I can only see one version of what's going to happen!" I said defensively, though I was silently agreeing with his horror. I should never have told them. "I didn't know telling them would be a bad thing, I didn't see that in the future! I just saw them going home and leaving the fight to us, then showing up in the middle of the fight tomorrow and causing us problems! I thought that if I told them, then they wouldn't show up!"

Zoro and Nami slapped their hands against their faces, wishing I had thought it out more before telling them, and I kind of had to agree.

If I had really thought it through before telling everyone that I already knew about Kuro and his pirates, then I would have realized that, in the mind of a child, that meant that they should help us.

Bad idea.

"Next time, think before you go telling kids stuff like that." Zoro said in his 'You're an idiot' sort of voice.

_'Great, I got clubbed by Nami, and given a lecture by Zoro, all in the same day.'_ I thought, hanging my head at my own stupidity.

"Well, what did you expect. She can't think AND know the future at the same time, her brain isn't big enough." Lil said, causing me to start trying to strangle her.

"What was that?! You fuzzy-bitch-from-hell-with-a-hand-basket!" he growled, still shaking her little fuzzy ass as hard as I could. "Who the hell are you calling stupid?!"

"I think she was calling the girl that's arguing with her own cat stupid." Nami said deviously, causing me to drop Lil and hang my head in despair again.

"You too, Nami?" I asked, large anime tears running down my face in despair. They all thought I was stupid. Wah!

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed, clearly thinking my face was funny.

"Look, you guy's aren't showing up tomorrow!" Usopp said, ignoring us and addressing the three kids.

"Yes we are!" They yelled back, none of them wanting their captain to have to fight alone.

"We might be kids, but we love this village to!" Carrot said, pleading with Usopp to let him fight to.

"Yeah! And we don't want to see anyone get hurt!" Onion added, wishing they could help us fight.

"Yeah, and We want to fight to!" Pepper said, begging all of us to understand.

If they had been older, then I might have been on their sides, but as they were kids...

"You are not fighting with us!" I said in a commanding tone, my years of babysitting finally coming in handy. "Now go home, eat dinner, and leave tomorrow to us! If you show up tomorrow, then I'm going to make sure your parents ground you for the rest of your lives! Do you understand me?!"

Grounding, it was the one thing that all children feared, that and their mothers wrath.

The kids clearly understood me as the quickly took off for home, running with such speed and agility that, for a second, I thought I was seeing things.

"Not our parents!" The shouted in horror as they disappeared off into the distance.

"Yep, like always, worked like a charm." I said, grabbing Usopp's arm and heading back to his cliff. "Come on, Nami will patch your arm up while we think of a plan." I said as everyone followed me, clearly agreeing with me that we needed to come up with a plan of action.

Once we got to the cliff, we waited for Nami to bandage Usopp up, but only because the conversation during that time was mostly from her as she continually bitched at us about how stupid we were for not knowing how to doctor a wound.

"Really, how did you survived all this time as a pirate?" She asked as she finished bandaging up his arm, clearly annoyed at us for our ignorance.

"Easy, we try not to get cut." I said, causing her to glare at me. It was a good point though, if you didn't want to deal with wounds, just avoid them all together.

Nami simply rolled her eyes at me and ignored my comment, choosing instead to stay quiet as she wasn't really sure she would be able to keep her self from killing me if she opened her mouth.

By the time she finished bandaging him up, we had already gotten the conversation about why Usopp had tried to lie to the kids over and had already worked out a plan to take care of the pirates.

"Great, so we'll just use the oil to make it hard for them to get up the path on the cliff, but we might want to head to the other cliff before we get started, since that's the one they'll be showing up at." I said, causing Nami to freak out.

"The other cliff?! But that means they'll see my treasure!" She shouted, horrified at the vary idea of someone taking all her treasure away.

"Yeah, so let's go get that oil barrel Usopp was talking about and get it over there." I said, getting up and walking up the road.

If they wanted a fight, then we would give them a fight.

---------------------

OK, I know, this is a really short chapter, but I had to end it here. XD I know how much you guys wanted me to update, so I did. :3

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	11. The Big bang and Chicken cutlets

**Chapter 11: The Big bang and Chicken cutlets. **

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1:** I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, I have also decided to leave the decision on the pairing up to the readers.

Please not that chapter 6 (or chapter 7 if you count the prologue) had three paragraphs added on to the end of it. I forgot all about something and had to add it in.

The massive edit that ran from 4/4/09 to 4/7/09 is finished. All the chapters from here on out are knew (unless I do another edit... but I doubt that will happen.)

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

-------------

The fact that we had the oil on the right path and not the wrong one like in the anime made me feel a little better about going into battle, though I still didn't like the fact that there were going to be a bunch of men with really pointy objects trying to kill us. That wasn't exactly a happy thought.

It took us about twenty minutes and two barrels of oil to cover the whole path in the slippery stuff. When we finally finished oiling it up, we stood back and marveled at Usopp's handy work.

"Good, it's perfect." Usopp said, gloating over his own handy work. "Now they can't get up this slop! Though I was sure they would be coming up the other one. There are only two ways onto the island, and since the had the meeting at the other slope, I thought they would be coming ashore over there..."

"Yeah, well if Kaede says they'll be coming up this way, then you can bet they'll be coming up this way. " Nami said, causing me to smile.

_'Yeah! I must be her new best friend.'_ I thought, happy that someone was finally starting to trust in the information I gave them.

"So, do you see any treasure on their ship?" Nami asked, turning to me with her knees slightly bent and her hands together in a prayer sign, money signs in her eyes as she silently begged me to say yes.

_'Bitch, I'm just your treasure detector, aren't I?'_ I thought, glaring at her for a second as the money signs started to glow.

"... I'm a psychic, not a metal detector. " I said, rolling my eyes as the money signs in hers slowly disappeared and were replaced by a sad look.

"Damn it." She said, hanging her head in despair.

She had really been hoping that I would be able to tell her if they had any treasure. The fact that I couldn't didn't stop her from wanting to go in and steal it all anyway, but it was still annoying to find that she had a psychic just a few feet away from her, but couldn't get the information she really wanted.

The truth was, I couldn't remember if they had treasure on their ship or not. I wasn't even sure if she had ever gone in into it to steal stuff or not, it wasn't exactly a very big detail.

"But I think they do have something on their ship, though I can't be sure." I said slyly, taking pity on her and causing her to come out of her depressed state faster then you could say 'thievery'.

"But you'll have to get to it before I do, because I'm not just a Ctarl-Ctarl witch, or an engineer. I'm also a thief! Though I'm only a rookie when it comes to stealing." is said, half expecting her to give me a glare that said, quite plainly, 'Don't you dare touch my damn treasure!'.

I was disappointed though.

"You're on! First one that get's to it wins, and the looser has to give all the treasure they have to the winner!" She said, surprising me completely.

Leave it to Nami to turn a challenge into a way to get more money.

"All of it?! Oh come on! If I loose I wont be able to feed Choco!" I said, picking up the large feathery bird and holding him out to her, letting her see his cuteness in an attempt to get her to change her mind.

It worked, sort of.

"Fine, the loser has to hand over half the treasure they have. I saw the money you have, I know you have at least 300,000 beli left, so I guess half will be fine." she said, taking pity on Choco and letting me keep enough so that I could feed him with out a problem.

Zoro rolled his eyes at our antics, clearly thinking that we were both crazy for being so interested in money and treasure.

Hey, a girls got to live somehow, doesn't she?

"Is money all you two care about?" He asked, getting a glare from both of us as the words exited his mouth.

"Hay! I already told you all what I like! Money and tangerines!" Nami said defensively, still glaring at him for his comment.

"Yeah, and I like my pets, engineering, and money!" I said, giving him a glare that rivaled Nami's in destructive power. We would kill a man with those glares if it was possible.

"Hey! Aren't you guys getting a bit off topic?" Usopp said, fearing that we would still be arguing when the black cat pirates got here. "We're going to need a lot of fighting power to take those guys down, what do you guys do?" he asked, wandering what our fighting abilities were.

"I slice." Zoro said, pulling out two of his swords and holding one in either hand.

"I stretch." Luffy said, making a fist and holding out his fist.

"I steal." Nami said, assembling her poll in less then a second and holding it out in front of her in an offensive stance.

"A bash and steal." I said, pulling out my wooden mallet and holding it over my shoulder.

"I infiltrate." Lil said as she struck a pose, remembering the position I dubbed for her on the crew when I was talking Zoro back in the marine base.

"Kweh!" Choco said, jumping in the air and waving his large talons around while flapping his wings as hard as he could.

"He said that he scratches and pecks." Lil said, translating for us.

"Oh no he doesn't, he's going to be in the-" I started, stopping when I saw that a ship was heading straight for us.

Lucky for Nami, she had already moved our boats to the other shore so that they wouldn't be able to find her treasure.

While the black cat pirates were coming ashore, I was busily trying to catch Choco, who was so determined to fight that he was actively evading my lunges for him.

Now, my cat abilities made me fast, but he was still somehow able to out run me on his short, baby bird, legs.

"Get back here and get into the bag like a good little birdy!" I ordered, still chasing him after him, running around others in a circle.

I really didn't want to let him fight as I wasn't sure he would be OK. He might be growing at an alarming rate, and his talons might already be big enough to be called daggers, but he was still a baby and only came up to about half way between my knees and my thigh...

_'Wait a sec... hadn't he only been a few inches taller then my knees when we got here?' _I thought in horror, praying to god that his growth rate hadn't increased. At this rate, he was probably going to eat everything on the ship before we could get to Sanji.

"Heads up, their coming!" Zoro said, breaking me out of my trance and drawing my attention to hoard of people that were getting off of the huge ass ship.

"ehehehe..." Usopp laughed nervously, horrified at seeing how many people were actually coming to fight us. "That's a lot more people then I expected..." he said, backing away slightly, only to be stopped by Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and myself.

"You're fighting with!" we said, grabbing him and pulling him back to the top of the oil.

"Hay Nami?" I called, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"The road to the ship's been oiled, I can just jump over it and the men below it, but how do you plan to get to the treasure?" I asked evilly, knowing she hadn't thought of that yet.

"What?!" She demanded, proving that I was right. "I hadn't thought of that!" She shrieked, turning back to the large path below and staring in horror as she realized that she wouldn't be able to get down the path and over to the treasure without getting her self killed.

"Don't worry, how about we call the bet off and we just split the treasure in there fifty fifty?"

"No way! There is no way I'm loosing this bet! I'll get that treasure before you do, even if it's the last thing I do!" She said, glaring at me in a way that told me she wasn't kidding. She was going to get the black cats' treasure and mine, and I was just going to have to deal with it.

Our conversation was interrupted, however, by shouts of the black cat pirates as they realized that there were some people standing in their path.

_'They must be blind, they haven't even noticed the black tar like junk all over the __path.'_ I thought, amazed as the people continued talking about us and completely ignored the oil on the path.

"Hey! There's people up there!" One of the guys shouted, pointing at us as the rest of his crew members looked up at us.

"It's them! Two of those guys are the guys from before, and the rest of them are the brats I met on the road to the town!" Jango said, shocked that Luffy wasn't dead anymore. "How did you survive that fall?!" He demanded angrily, pissed that Luffy had tricked him.

OK, so Luffy hadn't actually meant to trick him, but Jango didn't need to know that.

"Huh?" Luffy asked stupidly before he finally recognized the guy. "Hay! You're that bastard from before! The one that was talking to that butler guy about killing that girl! I'm gonna kick your ass!" He said angrily, balling up his fists and swinging them back, preparing to attack.

"Hey Luffy, shouldn't we let them try and get up the hill first?" I asked, not wanting all the black gold to go to waist. It might be useless here, but in my world, that was a lot of money.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" he shouted as he jumped forward and down the cliff, thrusting both his fists forward and taking out several of the pirates with his fists, heading straight for Jango.

"Great, all our hard work... down the drain..." Nami said as she hang her head in despair, annoyed that all the work we did getting the oil to the pathway up the cliff had been for nothing.

"All that black gold... down the drain..." I said, hanging my head despair as well, knowing that I probably could have used that oil in my machine building later if we hadn't used it.

"Black gold?" Nami asked, her head snapping toward me so fast that it made a cracking sound.

I guess gold was the magic word.

"Yeah, oil is called black gold in some places, because it can be used in engineering and machinery, so it tends to sell for a lot in places with a lot of engineers." I said sadly, momentarily forgetting that oil was probably only used like that in my world and probably wasn't worth much here, no matter where you went.

"Luffy! You idiot!" Nami shouted, turning her attention back to the rubber man as he continued trying to knock all the black cat pirates out as he made his way to Jango. She was pissed. If oil meant money in some places, then he had just caused her to waist a bunch of money for no reason. "You just made us waist all that money, you jerk!" She shouted angrily, wishing she would beat the crap out of him and secretly planing to throw him overboard the next chance she got.

"Well, looks like the battles started." Zoro said, pulling out his swords and putting the handle of the white one, the Wadō Ichimonji, into his mouth while holding the other two firmly in his hands.

"Going right into Santōryu?" I asked, shocked that he was doing that as he normally used just one sword for a while until he found an opponent that he needed all three for.

"Normally I wouldn't bother, but you did say that someone was going to take my swords away, so I thought I'd just get it out of the way and pull them all out now." He said, speaking around Wadō as he did so.

"What's Santōryu?" Nami asked, wandering if that was the name of one of his swords.

"It's the three swords style, and I'm a master of it." Zoro answered, not bothering to turn his head to look at her as he was about to jump over the oil and into the battle.

I seriously doubted he could actually make it over the oil, and I would have watched him as he prepared to jump if it wasn't for one small problem.

"Choco?! Lil?!" I yelled in horror, looking around and trying to see where they were.

I had turned my around to try and force Choco into the froggy bag again, only to find that they weren't there. I even went so far as to check my froggy bag and to look behind me, but they weren't anywhere to be found.

The had vanished.

At least that was what I thought, that is until Nami spoke up.

"Um, I think they're over there." She said, pointing at the large group of men that were fighting Luffy down bellow.

Looking over to where she was pointing, I saw them.

There, in the middle of the fight, was Choco and Lil. Lil was sitting on Choco's back and was continually scratching at random guys, her claws having somehow grown to three times there normal size.

While Lil was on Choco's back, Choco himself was drilling into several guys stomachs with his sharp beak, and jumping back and out of the way when one of them tried to attack him or the large fat cat on his back.

As much as I hated to admit it, they seemed to be doing OK. They were kicking several guys asses, and were managing to not get hit themselves thanks to Choco's lightning fast speed.

"Huh, I guess they can fight." I said dumbly, staring at them fore a few seconds in shock as Choco jumped into the air, grabbed a guy by his face (using his claws to do so, then slamming his beak into the guys head repeatedly, successfully knocking the large man out. "You know, that kind of makes me wander what he'll be like when he's fully grown and three of four times that size..." I said, marveling at the fact that he and Lil were actually kicking some ass.

"Hey, at this rate, we might actually win..." Usopp said, causing me to look over at him.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, well we haven't even seen their four best fighters. Kuro's as strong as Luffy, and then there's the two idiots in the ship. They're strong to. Then there's the fact that Jango can actually hypnotize people so that they get stronger and don't know they're hurt. That will be a pain to deal with." I said, stupidly, not realizing that I was crushing his optimism.

He has so little of it, and I had just crushed it. Oops...

"Wait, there's other people in the ship?" Nami asked from her position near the top of the cliff. She had run over there while I was talking to Usopp in an attempt to get down the cliff and into the ship before I did.

"Huh?! Hay! What the hell are you doing over there?! Cheater!" I shouted at her, a little annoyed that she taken the opportunity to beat me to the treasure when I wasn't paying attention. "And yeah! There are two people in their and they are as strong as Zoro! So you might want to wait until they come out!" I shouted over to her, hoping she would listen to me.

There were two reasons why I wanted her to listen to me. The first one was simple.

I wanted to win.

If she went in before me, then I would loose some of my money, and I didn't want that. Especially since she wasn't actually gong to be using that money to buy back Cocoyashi Village and there for I would be loosing my money for no reason.

Though she didn't know that little fact yet.

The second reason was a bit more important.

I didn't want her to get killed. If she went in now, then Buchi and Sham would tare her to shreds, and that would be bad.

"Great, you mean I have to wait?" She asked as I walked over to her, giving me a glare and clearly thinking that I was lying.

"Hay, I'm not going in either. Those two guys in there are more then even I can handle, but I am going to take out some of the guys below. The more of them we take out, the sooner Buchi and Sham will come out to kill us." I said happily, causing her to look at me funny.

It must have been the fact that I said 'kill us' with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not smiling because they're strong or something, I'm smiling because the more people we take down, the sooner I can get to the treasure." I said, causing her funny look to turn into a glare.

"Fine." She said, still glaring at me in a way that told me she would kill me if I touched her treasure. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to Usopp, clearly wanting him to help out to. "Hey Usopp! Start shooting them down with your slingshot already!" She shouted, getting his attention and shocking him out of his fearful trance.

Yep, I should have kept my mouth shut. He was clearly shaking in his boots at the thought of four strong guys trying to kill us, especially now that he saw how strong Luffy was. If one of them were really as strong as him, then he really didn't see how we were going to survive this.

It took him a second to come out of his trance, but once he had, he instantly took his slingshot and started shooting at people, happy that none of them could get up the hill to get to him in retaliation.

"Ok, now it's my turn." I said, over the large mass of pirates and digging my hand into my bag.

I might not be able to lift the impact mallet more then a few inches off the ground, but I had a feeling that it would still do a lot of damage if I dropped it 'plus side' down on the people below.

Taking my froggy bag and setting it on the ground, I reached in and grabbed the handle of the mallet and pulled, straining my self to get it out of the bag. Once it was out of the bag, I took it and jumped over the large mass of people, letting it fall out of my hands as I reached the center of the path.

Being a cat girl had it's perks, I could easily jump over the large path up the cliff without a problem.

"Guys! Out of the way!" I shouted as I let go of the mallet, causing all four of the Strawhat pirates below to look up at me. The moment everyone saw what I was dropping, the four of them took off like bats out of hell, even Luffy did as the mallet came tumbling down on them to hopefully land on the 'plus side'.

Even Choco, who had never seen what the mallet could do before, had taken off, though that might have been because Lil had told him to get out of the way when she saw it. All of us were praying for it to land on the 'plus side' or get caught my some idiot as we knew that would be just as bad.

If my wooden one simply exploded enough for you to let go of it, then what would my supper powered one do?

The answer to that question, was nothing.

It didn't even explode. The moment one of the guys caught it, he simply fell to the ground with it, it's weight dragging him to the ground.

"... " everyone in the area stared at it in silence, including the black cat pirates.

The black cats stared at it because they couldn't understand why someone had dropped it. Maybe we dropped hoping that its wight would crush someone's head? They weren't sure and it seemed that they were a little curious to find out.

"Well that was a let down..." I said, annoyed that my plan hadn't worked.

That is until one of the idiots tried to lift it.

"BOOM!"

The blast from the explosion was so strong that it sent me and Nami flying back several feet. Even Usopp, who wasn't even standing anywhere near it, got knocked back by the blast.

Luffy, Zoro, Choco, and Lil were lucky that they had taken off when they saw it, because a good portion of the black cat pirates were now laying on the ground around it, unmoving and staring up at us with unseeing eyes.

"What the hell?" I asked, standing up and dusting myself off. "If it was going to explode like that, why didn't it explode when the guy caught it?" I demanded, pissed that it had only exploded the second time he touched it.

"Maybe it thought you were handing it to him?" Nami said, getting up as well and dusting her self off to.

"Huh?" I asked, wandering what she was talking about.

"Well, it's magic right? Maybe people can hold one of your mallets when you hand it to them." She said, causing my jaw to drop.

I hadn't known they could do that. It made perfect sense when you thought about it, but I hadn't even considered that fact. The mallet hadn't exploded when he caught it because it thought I was tossing it to him, but the moment he let go of it and then grabbed it again it had sent a huge blast out to get him to let go.

"Well, I still don't think I'll be trying that ever again. That nearly killed us." I said looking around to see if the others were OK, smiling when I saw that everyone was fine.

"Yeah, and if you do try it again, next time warn a girl first." Nami said, glaring at me for getting her clothes all dirty.

"Hehe, oops." I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Hay! What the hell were you thinking?!" Usopp shouted from his position at the top of the cliff, angry that I had tried such a dangerous trick when he was around. "You nearly killed me!" He added, being a little over dramatic with his shout.

"Oh, shut up. It did what it was supposed to, didn't it?" Lil said as she and Choco came out of the forest behind him, with Lil sitting on Choco's back.

"She still could have warned us first." Zoro said, following after them as he exited the forest as well.

"That was AWESOME!" Luffy shouted, coming out of the forest as well and throwing his fists into the air, in awe at the awesomeness of the explosion.

I hadn't even seen them run past Usopp, they must have known it would be really bad or they wouldn't have taken off like that. If they were really that worried about they explosion, then they should have grabbed Usopp to.

"Gr, the suns been up for a while now, and captain Kuro will be angry if we're late." Jango growled in anger, knowing that the longer he took, the angrier his captain would get. "If I must, then I'll simply make you all stronger so that you can deal with these children." He said, pulling out his little hypnotist ring and holding it out in front of him.

"Everyone! Turn away! Zoro, cover Luffy's eyes!" I shouted, not wanting Luffy to get hypnotized like in the anime.

Everyone did as they were told, though Luffy wasn't to happy about having Zoro cover his face up as he had wanted to see what the strange man was going to do with the little ring.

Not wanting something bad to happen to him, Usopp covered his eyes to, though he did ask why looking at the ring was a bad thing.

"Because, he's a hypnotist, if you look at the right while he's using it, you'll get hypnotized to." Nami said, answering his question for me since she already knew the answer, having seen Jango hypnotize the kids before.

"By the count of Jango you'll become stronger and your wounds will heal. Are you ready? One, two, Jango!" He said, hypnotizing all the black cat pirates that were still alive.

At the end of his words all of us uncovered our eyes and saw that all the pirates that had been hurt and injured stood up and waved their weapons in the air, no longer feeling the pains for their wounds. All of them were stared at us angrily with unseeing white eyes, drool coming out the corners of their mouths as they growled at us in anger.

One of the now healed pirates took his fist and punched part of the cliff, causing it to crumble into little pieces and fall to the ground.

"No way!" Nami said in horror, and I couldn't help but agree with her.

Even with a fully functional Luffy, I wasn't sure that we could beat all of those men. They had only beaten them in the anime because Luffy had been powered up by the hypnosis as well and had ripped the front of their ship off and then collapsed with it on top of him, knocking some of them back from the force of it.

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff." Zoro said, amazed at the sheer force of the guys punch. "Now that's what I call power."

"I always thought that hypnotizing people was a bunch of crap!" Nami said, horrified at the fact that anyone could make someone that strong just by waving a little ring around.

"And that was just one of them, imagine what the whole group could do!" Usopp said in horror, his pessimistic side coming back in full swing.

Luffy's jaw dropped in awe at the sight of the man punching the wall. "That was awesome!" He shouted, making me want to strangle him.

_'If he says awesome one more time, I'm going to kill him.'_ I thought, wishing he would start using a different word. Hearing awesome all the time was starting to drive me completely insane.

Luck for me though, because as far as I remember, he only said it while on Syrup Village island in the anime, so he was hopefully going to stop when we left.

"Uh-oh..." I heard Lil say, causing me to freeze in place. I REALLY didn't like the way she said that.

"Uh-oh?" I asked as we all turned to look at her.

The moment all of us saw what was worrying her, we all froze. It was the worst possible scenario, one that I hadn't even thought of.

Choco hadn't closed his eyes.

"Now! Crush all those that stand in your way!" Jango ordered, causing all his men to start running up the path while also causing a rather over muscled Choco to go running down it.

"Choco!" I shouted in horror, knowing that nothing good could come of this as Choco and the pirates neared each other.

"Help! Get me off this crazy bird!" Lil screamed from her position on Choco's back as Choco headed straight down the path, only for them to hit the oil and go sliding right into the mass of pirates.

At the same time I jumped down mass of pirates below from my spot on the cliff, Luffy and Zoro took off and followed Choco, thinking that same thing I was.

Oh shit.

---------------------

OK, I might be able to update again today, but only if I get a couple reviews. :D

**Note: You can now look at artwork for this story by going to my profile and clicking on the links. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	12. Small changes and slight problems

**Chapter 12: Small changes, slight problems.  
**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1:** I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, I have also decided to leave the decision on the pairing up to the readers.

Please not that chapter 6 (or chapter 7 if you count the prologue) had three paragraphs added on to the end of it. I forgot all about something and had to add it in.

The massive edit that ran from 4/4/09 to 4/7/09 is finished. All the chapters from here on out are knew (unless I do another edit... but I doubt that will happen.)

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

Lol, I just realized that SeiraMizu also has a fic called 'My Life In One Piece'. XD

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

**Note:** rawrz, i agree, XD I'll have to fix the mistakes when i get the chance, and as for her own mental wellness. Well..

She DID flip out in the second chapter, when she was in the crystal hall. You have to remember, she was there for several hours and did have her nervouse breakdown while still in it.

And she excepted the cat abilities and the talking cat because they weren't exactly the weirdest things she had to deal with. she was stuck in a magical hallway after all. But i do kind of see your point... XD But let's just pretend that isn't a problem, shell we? :3

---------------------

If the damn bird survives this, I swear to whatever crazy deity is out there, I'll kill him. God damn it, I'll kill him! He just had to go and do something stupid. He always does everything I say, and the one time he doesn't he goes and nearly gets himself killed!

To say I was pissed when I landed in the mass of crazy black cat pirates would have been an understatement. I had originally been scared for my feathery companion, but that had only lasted about half way through my drop to the pirates just below the cliff.

The moment I was about half way down, the anger at him for not listening to me over took it and I immediately grabbed my wooden mallet and started bashing people over the head, fully intent on protecting the feathery mass so that I could kill him later.

"Bang!"

The sound of me hitting another mans head and sending him to the ground rang out as I quickly swung the mallet and aimed it at the next man.

I wasn't alone in my anger either as Nami seemed to be just as worried about the bird and just as pissed at him as I was. She had even jumped down into the mass and had started beating the shit out of people with her staff.

Zoro and Luffy were fighting as well, and Usopp was still shooting away at people from the safety of the top of the cliff. At this rate we were going to kill all of them just to save Choco, which would be sad because I fully intended to kill him afterwards for scaring me like that.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?!" I growled, jumping out of the way as some idiot tried to lop my head off with an ax. "Nami! Do you see him?!" I asked, hoping she had found him. "Or Lil for that matter?" I added, though I had a feeling Lil could get out of anything.

Being small had it's perks to, just like being a cat girl. When your small, you can slip by just about anyone.

"No!" She shouted, taking out a guy behind me that had just been about to try to club me to death. "Sorry, I haven't seen either of them." She said, swinging around and jabbing another guy in the stomach. "Zoro! Luffy! Either of you see them?!" Sh shouted, trying to get both of their reports at the same time.

"Nope, sorry!" Luffy shouted, taking out as many guys as he could with one Gum Gum attack while trying not to hit any of us.

"Same here!" Zoro shouted, slicing up pirate after pirate, trying to take as many of them out as he could while still trying not to cut any of us.

"Usopp, what about you?" Nami asked before Zoro had even finished his comment.

"Sorry, I can't see anything from up here through the mass of people-' He said, stopping in mid sentence for some reason. "Wait! I do see them!"

At the same moment Usopp answered us, a shrilled shout rang through the air, though thankfully, it didn't sound like Choco. It was way to female sounding for it to be him, and it didn't sound like Lil either. Her voice was a lot deeper.

It did however draw my, and everyone else on our sides, attention while we were still fighting. Somehow managing to keep fighting, we each looked over to see who had made the blood curdling scream. When we finally saw it, we were each shocked.

It was Jango.

Jango was being chased around by a rather bulky looking Choco who had apparently just managed to slash one of his talons across the Micheal Jackson and Elton John love child's back.

Jango's little hypnotist ring was missing as well, and the man seemed completely defenseless.

"Great, we're in here trying to save his life, and he's taking out one of the two leaders!" I said angrily, though I was half marveling at the fact that if Jango hadn't beefed up Choco, then the bird probably would have been killed.

_'haha, killed yourself.'_ I thought childishly, happy that he was about to getting killed thanks to his own technique.

That didn't stop me from wanting to stop Choco though, I really didn't want him to get hurt in his hypnotized state.

"Bamb bamb!"

I hit two guys out of my way and headed over to Choco, fully intent on stopping him from doing anything stupid, though I kind of wanted to let him kill Jango.

"That's it! I'll just use my spare ring!" Jango shouted, pulling out another ring and using into to hypnotize Choco as he continued running. "On a count of Jango, you'll fall asleep! One two JANGO!" He shouted, saying the last part as fast as he could as Choco was starting to catch up to him.

Choco immediately hit the ground, sleeping like a baby.

Jango instantly turned around and started swinging his ring around as fast as he could, fully intent on slicing Choco up for hurting him.

"I don't think so!" I shouted, bashing the mother fucker in the face for trying to hurt my chocobo like that.

The attack didn't knock the man out like it had so many of his lackeys, but it had sent him flying back a few feet and away from Choco.

"Oh thank god! You saved me!" Lil said, falling to her side in relief at no longer having to ride the crazed Choco anymore.

"Choco, are you alright?" I asked picking the over sized chicken up and cradling him, causing Lil to glare at me.

"... Hello, you do know that I almost died riding that crazy thing, right?" She asked, trying to get me to pay attention to her instead of Choco.

"Yeah, yeah. You seem fine." I said, rubbing her head without looking at her.

"Great, the big bird's the one that caused all this and he's the one that gets all the attention." She said, crossing her front paws over her fuzzy chest and turning her head away from me, showing that she was annoyed with me.

Once I had checked Choco over, I slowly lowered him into my froggy bag, careful not to hurt him as I did so.

"You little brat! I'll kill you for that!" Jango said angrily, getting my attention by grabbing my hair and giving it a hard jerk, nearly dragging me off me feet.

"Ah!" I yelled out in pain as he gave it a rather hard tug, this time manging to cause me to fall.

"RAWR!"

"AH! AH! GET IT OFF ME! AH! AH! MOMMY!" Jango screamed, letting go of my hair as Lil attached herself to his face, clawing at it for hurting 'her pet.'

"Don't you dare touch my pet you son of a bitch!" She hissed angrily, continually clawing up his face as he continued to try and get her off of him. "Take that! And that! And this one's for throwing that damn ring at me before!"

Grabbing my impact mallets hand (having landed right next to it when he pulled my hair) I tried as hard as I could to lift it, only to find that it was now impossibly light.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at it for a few seconds, before an annoying thought popped into my head. "Don't tell me-" I said, taking the 'plus side' and tapping the ground with it, only for it to do absolutely nothing.

When it had exploded, it had released all the energy inside it.

"Great." I said, slightly annoyed that it had released all the energy in it when I needed it most.

I quickly started tapping the 'minus side' with my foot, careful to stop when it was just starting to get really heavy.

"Ok, that's about thirty pounds, I can still lift it." I said, swinging it back and over my shoulder. "Lil, move!" I shouted, causing Lil to jump out of the way without even looking at me.

The moment she was out of the way, I brought the 'plus side' down on Jango's face, cringing slightly when their was a loud 'slat' sound.

That was definitely a sound I could have done without.

Lifting the mallet up lowly while praying that I wasn't going to see his brains, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only his nose that had gone spat, and not his whole head.

He was alive, unmoving, but alive.

"Huh?" I asked, shocked to find that the mallet was light again. "Hey, what gives? It didn't become light when I used it on the cage before." I said, confused and wishing I knew what was going on.

That was when someone speaking from somewhere on the ship caused me to decided to deal with the whole 'mallet weight' later.

"Buchi, somethings going on and everyone's knocked out."

Turning around, I saw that it was Sham of the Nyaban Brothers. He was looking at something over my shoulder, and turning around I found that he was right. Only our people were still standing, and everyone else was knocked out. Including Jango, who I was currently standing over.

"Ah, Zoro?" I called, bending over and picking Lil up as I slowly backed away from the ship and sham.

"Yeah?" He called back as a really large man came out of the ship and stood beside Sham.

"Remember those guy's I said tricked you into taking your swords?" I asked, now backing away from the Nyaban Brothers as fast as I could.

"Yeah." Zoro said as he and Luffy came and stood before me as I continued to back up, with Nami following my example and backing up as well.

"That would be them and their a lot stranger and faster then they look. Then again, when I saw you fight them before, you only had one sword." I said, stopping when I stepped on something slippery, which turned out to be the oil we had pointlessly put onto the path.

"Great, they're coming to kill us and we can't run away!" I said exasperatedly, only for my jaw to drop when I saw what was happening.

Since Luffy was awake this time he was able to fight to as well and was currently pummeling the shit out of Buchi while Zoro was sending an Oni Giri after Oni Giri at Sham. If Zoro hadn't had all of his swords out, it would have been a really hard fight for him.

To say the battle hadn't lasted long would have been a joke. Almost as soon as they dove into action, the two brothers had gotten their asses kicked.

"Well... I guess that was the second let down..." I said, only to notice that Nami wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Damn it! She's gonna get there before me!" I shouted, knowing that she had already headed into the ship in search of it's treasure. Growling slightly, I took off running for the ship, hoping that I would be able to get there in time.

I didn't.

I had barely taken one step toward the ship when a voice from behind near the top of the path stopped me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a cold and calm voice said, sending chills down my back.

"Klahadore!" Usopp shouted before I even turned around, though I hadn't needed him to tell me who it was. It was the same exact voice as the one in the Funimation episodes. (A/n: I hate 4kids) Turning around, I saw the same man that I had been wishing I would never see.

I hated him so much for everything he had done to Kaya and knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep my mouth shut about it. I can't stand people that take advantage of others the way he was taking advantage of Kaya.

"Never would I have believed that the black cat pirates would be decimated by a group of brats." He said cruelly, causing what few black cat pirate members that were still conscious to back away in fear and horror. "It seems that the black cat pirates have gotten weaker over the past few years."

"Yah, and never would I have believed that a butler's shoes would be screaming 'I fucked a prison cell'. It seems that even idiots have been getting jobs over the past few years" I said mockingly, glaring at him vindictively, though I was silently telling myself to shut the hell up.

_'Dear god, why can't I stop saying shit like that? Am I trying to get myself killed? Why? Why?!' _I cried mentally, wishing I was able to stop my self from doing stupid things like that.

Ever since I was a child I had had this problem. Whenever I was pissed at someone, I was never able to just walk away or keep my mouth shut. I always had to tell them off for some reason, and I could never understand why.

My mother was the same way, she always went off on people whenever they pissed her off, even when whatever happened had nothing to do with her. I was a lot like my mother, which was kind of a scary thought.

And, just like my mother had been before me, I was always the kid that was getting the shit beat out of her for not being able to shut the fuck up. It's a hazard that seemed to run in my mothers side of the family.

The look in Klahadore's, aka Kuro's, eyes nearly caused me to shit my pants. I didn't need a translator to tell me that his eyes were saying he was going to kill me for what I had said.

"What did you just say to me?!" He demanded angrily.

"What the hell kind of a greasy bastard takes the kindness of someone like Kaya and uses it against her?" I asked angrily, my anger building steadily, something that Luffy seemed to thing was hilarious as he was now doubled over with laughter.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" He said angrily, looking more and more like he was going to kill me.

"How dare I talk to you like that? Easily, I talk to every greasy slime ball like this!" I said, still just as angry as ever.

"Uh-oh, Captain Kuro looks angry-" Several of the black cat pirates said, crawling away from me as quickly as they could, most of them still unable to walk.

In a blink of an eye, Kuro was standing behind me with his metal claws on, poised to strike me in the back with them.

"I guess that means you want to die. You should really learn to keep your mouth shut when talking to your superiors." He said, cutting off a few strands of my hair in a menacing fashion.

'Shit!' I thought, already trying to dodge his attack by dropping to my knees, though everything was moving in slow motion.

Lucky for me, Luffy was already starting his attack.

"Gum Gum!" He shouted, pulling back his fists as he ran toward us at the same time that Kuro raised one of his sword clawed hands back, preparing to kill me with it. "Pistol!" He shouted, just as I managed to get my head out of the way.

Luffy fist shot through the air and slammed into Kuro, sending him flying through the air.

"I can't believe it, he actually hit captain Kuro!" One of Kuro's men said, backing away from Luffy and staring at him in horror.

"I don't think he's ever been hit before." Said another one, backing away as well, not wanting to get hit by Kuro's attack when he retaliated

"I've never seen him get hit either." a third guy said as the rest of the black cat pirates started whispering, all of them agreeing with his statement.

Not wanting to get killed by the psycho butler (or get in Luffy's way), I took off like a bat out of hell, grabbing Lil as I ran.

I jumped over the large oil ramp when I came to it, not bothering to even stop first as I didn't want to get hit by one of their attacks.

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp asked as I started breathing deeply, having just landed next to him. Slapping the back of my head slightly for my stupidity, he continued,. "Were you trying to get us all killed? Why the hell did you have to go and say all that stuff?"

"I don't know, call it the curse of my family or something! Anytime we're pissed, everything just kind of spills out!" I said defensively while still trying to catch my breath, though I was silently agreeing with him. Whatever it was that had made me say stuff like that all the time, it was going to get me killed.

Usopp, Zoro, Lil, and I sat back and took a short break while Luffy and Kuro had their long conversation about why Kuro was such an ass and why he was doing what he was doing. By the time he finished up his long explanation, someone I wish would just die started to stand back up.

"Ah man, aren't you dead yet?" I asked, growling in annoyance as Jango stood back up, wishing he would just drop dead already.

It seemed that my attack hadn't done as much damage as I had hoped. He didn't seem to be hurting much at all, though his nose did look like it had been through a meat grinder. I guess getting it bashed into his face with my impact mallet wasn't exactly the best thing for it.

"You little brat, I'll make you pay for that!" He said nazely, standing up and glaring at me, only to freeze in horror when he Kuro and Luffy arguing. "Captain Kuro, sir-" He started, freezing when Kuro turned his attention to him.

"Jango, what have you been doing? I told you to be in the village at daybreak, and it's already almost ten. I hope you have a good reason for keeping me waiting." Kuro said in a voice that was so calm that it was scary.

"Well, i-, you see-" Jango stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence under the furious gaze of captain Kuro.

Then again, even if he had we still wouldn't have been able to understand it thanks to his new nose.

"Yes Jango? I'm waiting." Kuro said, causing Jango to take a nervous step back in fear.

"Well, -" He said nervously, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You said that these pesky kids wouldn't be a problem-" He started, only for Kuro to cut him off, who angry that Jango was questioning his ability to assess the situation.

"Yes, I did say that." He said calmly, though he seemed to be slightly more pissed now that Jango had questioned his assessment. "And what of it?"

He waited a few seconds, but continued when he didn't get an answer. Then again, I don't think he was really expecting an answer.

"I knew they would come and try to stop us," He continued, acting as though he had never paused in the first place. "But what I did not expect," He said, pausing for a second in an attempt to calm himself. "Was your incompetents!"

"Incompetents?!" Jango said under his breath angrily, though it had been so low that it was probably only my cat abilities that had aloud me to hear it.

"Who's incompetent?!" Sham demanded, causing Jango to look up in horror as the stick figure Nyaban brother started to stand up again.

"How dare you say that, Captain Kuro!" Buchi said just as angrily as his brother as he started standing up again as well.

Both of them were wearing ugly ass 'cat gloves' with claws, something that I had just noticed as they had started to file them against each other.

"It's true that you were once stronger then us before," Buchi said angrily, flexing and unflexing his claws in his anger. "But that's a three year old tale!"

"Yeah, while you were fulling around in that village, we weren't standing around doing nothing!" Sham continued for him, doing the same thing as his brother with his own claws.

"That's right! We pillaged countless villages and defeated many pirate crews!" Buchi said, holding his claws out, poised to use them one someone.

Kuro simply blinked at them, clearly not really caring much about what they had to say about him.

"What are you implying?" He finally asked, though he used a tone that implied that he didn't really care.

Sham laughed slightly, and the sound hurt my ears. People with high pitched voices shouldn't be aloud to laugh like that.

"After the last three years, do you-" He started, stopping so that his brother could finish for him.

"Have enough skills left to be able to win against us?!" Buchi asked angrily as he and his brother started running straight at Kuro and Luffy, fully intent on slashing Kuro to pieces.

Leave it to those two idiots to get themselves killed by their own captain.

"Buchi! Sham! Stop!" Jango shouted, trying to keep the two idiots from killing themselves, especially since he was close enough to Kuro and Luffy that if Kuro was careful, he might kill him when he stops the two idiots.

Once the Nyaban brothers were close enough, Kuro did his little fancy footwork routine and moved out of the way of their attack at the last minute, and appeared behind them.

"uc-" Zoro said, staring in shock at Kuro's speed. "When did he get behind them?"

While the rest off us stared in shock at Kuro's speed (even I was staring at him in shock and I had seen it before in the anime), Luffy wasn't even fazed by it. He didn't seem to care about the speed at all and seemed to be simply glaring at Kuro.

He was definitely still pissed at Kuro and was planning on making Kuro regret everything that had happened.

"Who-" Kuro asked lazily, straightening up and holding his four foot long claws over his shoulder. "Who was it that you were going to kill?"

The Nyaban brothers had barely managed to turn around again when he suddenly appeared behind them once more, only this time he had the tips of his claws in their mouths and was holding them their threateningly.

"The pussy foot maneuver." Jango said in a horrified tone, though I only barely hear him because he was whispering.

"I guess you guys were right." Kuro said, continuing on as though he hadn't heard Jango's voice, and I had a feeling that I was the only one that had even though I was the farthest away from him. "I've seemed to have gotten a bit sluggish over the past three years." He said, a cruel smiling making its way onto his face.

While he was speaking, the remaining black cat pirates that were laying on the ground, at least the ones that weren't dead, started standing up, causing me to growl in annoyance.

_'Man, can't they all just stay down and give us a break? I thought for sure my impact and cushion mallet would have done more damage then that!'_ I thought in despair as I realized that very few of them were actually staying down.

The explosion might have been big, but it seemed that only the people closest to it were actually killed by it. The rest of the people that had been laying down because of it seemed to have just been knocked out.

"God, I am gonna turn out to be the useless member, aren't I?" I asked, saddened by the fact that my attacks hadn't really done much help at all.

"Hm, it seems I've become more humble after staying on this island for three years." Kuro said, continuing on as though I had never spoken. "Since you all seem to be able to stand, I think I'll give you five minutes."

The jerk didn't even seem to really think that his old crew would be able to last that long, it was almost as if he was simply toying with them. Then again, he was such a bastard that I kind of think he was toying with them. It would be right up his alley to do something like that, he was certainly cruel enough for it.

"If you don't finish them off in five minutes," He said, releasing the Nyaban brothers as he did so. "Then I will be forced to kill every single one of you.

OK, he was definitely toying with them, and Jango looked like he understood that fact. He didn't seem to think that he and the rest of the black cat pirates would be able to deal with the problem in that amount of time as Luffy and Zoro, and even me, Usopp, Lil, and Choco to some extent, were way to strong for to get defeated in such a short amount of time.

"Five minutes?! But we'll never be able to kill them all in five minutes!" one of the pirates that had just stood up shouted, knowing that it was just a matter of time before Kuro killed him.

"Yeah! Did you see that explosion?!" another one demanded, reminding everyone of my little attack.

Ah, found memories.

"And that guy! His arms are all stretchy!"anther one shouted, backing away slightly as he pointed over to Luffy, who wasn't standing that far away from Kuro and the Nyaban brothers.

"You, didn't you fall of a cliff and die?" Kuro asked, turning his attention to Luffy when he realized that he was the same guy as before. "Nice trick." he added, clearly thinking that Luffy had used some kind of fancy trick to survive, and in a strange sort of way, he had.

"Yeah, and your that bastard butler from that nice girls place." Luffy said, lowering his head slightly so that they were half covering his eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kuro asked, not really caring what Luffy had to say.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy hadn't even waited for Kuro to get all of his really short sentence out before he had attacked, deciding instead that he was just going to beat the shit out of the idiot right now.

Kuro went flying back from the attack and hit the cliff wall hard from the force of it, causing part of the cliff to crumble and collapse around him.

"He hit him again!" One of the black cat pirates shouted, almost running as he backed away, trying to get as far away from Kuro and Luffy as possible.

"Is this guy for real?" a second guy asked, not moving as he had already gotten as far away from the battle as possible.

"No ones ever hit Kuro once and lived to tell about it, and he's hit him two times!" A third guy shouted, this one not even bothering to hid his fear as he quickly turned around and took off into the forest.

Seemingly unaffected by the hit, even though he had a growing bruise his face, Kuro instantly stood up and dusted himself off, glaring at Luffy and moving towards him menacingly.

"Gr-!" Kuro growled, glaring at Luffy. "You're going to regret that, there's nothing in this world I hate more then getting hit!"

"Well if you hate being hit so much, then you better get ready, because there's a lot more where that came from!" Luffy said, smirking at him and flexing his arms as he did so.

It was just as the two of them were preparing to attack each other that another person appeared on the cliff, running up from behind me to stand at the top of the path, looking down into the area bellow in horror.

"Kaya!" Usopp shouted, surprised that she had come to the battle and wandering why the hell she was here in the first place.

Kaya turn sad eye to Usopp, tears slowly filling up in them, though the tears seemed to be only half from sadness. There was something else in her eyes, something that I hadn't been expecting to see.

Anger.

Being that I knew what had happened, I didn't need to ask why she was sad and angry. She was clearly devastated by everything she had found out a little over an hour ago, and furious that Kuro, or Klahadore as she knew him, had caused all of this and had hurt the people she loved.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke, her devastation getting the better of her. "I'm sorry Usopp for everything I said, how could you ever forgive me for everything I've done?" She asked, a few tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Kaya, that doesn't matter now!" Usopp said, though the tone in his voice said that he had already forgiven her. "What I want to know is why you came here?" He asked, wishing she had stayed as far away as possible.

Her being here was very dangerous.

"I wanted to apologize to you," She started weekly, more tears rolling down her face as she continued speaking. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe it." She said, covering her face with her hands as more tears fell. "That Klahadore- is a pirate."

"That's not what I meant, " He said, grabbing her both of her arms in his hands and looking worriedly into her eyes. "I meant, why did you come here? I told you to run, he's going to kill you!"

"But aren't you here fighting?!" She asked, cutting through his words with her own. "I did such a horrible thing to you, and yet your still hear fighting to protect me! That's why I came here, I can't let you fight alone!" she said, causing Usopp to stagger slightly.

"Kaya..." Usopp whispered, wishing he could wipe away all his tears. (A/N: If I get even one person trying to get me to drag Kaya along with the rest of the gang, I swear I'll hunt that person down and beat the crap out of them with a purple monkey and a silver banana)

While Usopp was staring at her, Kaya managed to somehow wiggle out of his grip and turn her attention to the group further down the path, near the bottom of the cliff.

They hadn't even noticed her when she showed up at the top of the cliff, or when she and Usopp had been talking. Luffy and Kuro were still having their verbal fight, though it seemed that they had only continued their arguing because Kuro didn't like the way Luffy saw pirates.

"Klahadore!" She shouted angrily, a fire burning in her eyes that I had never even thought was possible for her.

She had been so quiet in the anime, even when she had pointed the gun at him. It was just another thing that was different, though I wasn't sure how I had caused. I knew I had to have caused it somehow, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I could have done that would change the way she was acting at this point.

Kuro and the others all looked up at her, shocked to see that she was their.

"Kaya-" Kuro said, surprised that she was there. If you had told him that she was going to be at the fight, she would have told you that you were crazy.

"Kaya? Isn't that the girl we're supposed to kill?" one of the other pirates asked, recognizing the name from when they had been told the plan.

"Yeah, if we kill her here, then we wont have to go to the village, right?" Another one of them said, not really understanding the situation.

"Kaya," Kuro said again, successfully silencing the chattering black cat pirates. "What are you doing here? You should really be at ho-"

"Kaya, whatever Klahadore says, he's not the same man you thought he was!" I said, cutting him of and trying desperately to make it impossible for him to screw with her head anymore. "And your father didn't die however you think he did, Klahadore murdered him!" I added, vaguely remembering Kuro's comment about how the mothers death hadn't been planed, which implied that he had actually killed the father some how.

Kuro seemed to be surprised that I knew this, surprised enough that he let himself slip up a little.

"I don't know how you found out about that-" He started calmly, causing Kaya to gasp at his statement as it was practically a confirmation of my accusation.

"Oh, go screw yourself on a rusty nail." I said angrily, cutting the ass hole off as I didn't really want to listen to any of his bull shit. "I don't give a shit what you think." I added, causing the two giant veins on his forehead to pulsate slightly.

"How vulgar, a lady really shouldn't-" He started, only for me to cut him off again.

"Oh shut up! You have long sharp claws on your hands, and for someone who hates violence and thinks it's barbaric, that's a little strange, don't you think?" I asked, smirking down at him from my position beside Usopp.

"Face it, you can't exactly act all noble and innocent now! You practically just confessed to murdering her father and you've been caught claw handed." I said angrily, unconsciously making one of the worst jokes in the history of one piece.

I was right and Kaya knew it. That little fact drove home everything she already knew, everything that her other butler had already told her, and everything she had already figured out. He had practically just admitted to killing her father and he was where claws on his hands that resembled swords.

Reaching into her pocket, Kaya pulled out the old musket she had gotten out of her fathers old gun case and aimed it at Kuro, and if it wasn't for the fact that Luffy was made of rubber, the fact that I was sure she had never even held a gun before would have made me worry for Luffy's safety.

"Klahadore! She's right, isn't she?" She asked, more tears running down her face as she aimed the gun at him with shaky hands. "Meri told me everything, so did the kids when I passed them on my way here." she add, which kind of explained why she was acting a lot braver then she was supposed to be.

_'Ah, it must have been something one of the kids said, that's the only thing I can think of that would get her to act like this.'_ I thought wandering what they could have said to her. _'Wait... if she passed the kids on the way here... they better not be just beyond the trees!' _I thought, silently promising them each a very painful bonk on the head if they were here.

"They told me some strange things, but I kind of believe them. They said that you were going to kill them if they came here." She said, spelling it out in English for me, much to my relief. "They're just kids! And you were going to kill them if they came here? And Meri- he was your friend! And you just attacked him like that!"

Her hands were still shaking as she took a calming breath, trying desperately to calm her self so that she wouldn't shoot him if she didn't have to. "If you want my fortune, then take it! Just leave us in piece!" She said angrily, wishing that all the things that she had found out were all lies, but knowing that they weren't.

Klahadore slowly started walking up the hill and toward her, not even noticing the large area of oil as he steadily got closer and closer to it.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" She said as he steadily made his way up the path, backing up as he got closer and closer. "Klahadore, I don't want to shoot you-" She said weakly, wishing he would just stay where he was.

"Kaya, it's me, I've been there with you ever since that day three years-uh!"

"BANG!"

Now, I wish I could say that she shot him during his stupid attempt to get her to listen to him, but sadly, that's not what happened.

Luffy's anger had reached its boiling point as Kuro had continually made his way toward Kaya. The fact that Kuro had been acting as though he was Kaya's best friend and wasn't going to try to hurt her had pissed him off so much that he had punched him in the back of the head.

This, of course, had surprised Kaya, who in turn had shot the gun off in her surprise. Sadly, the bullet hadn't hit Kuro.

Actually, there wasn't a bullet at all.

"You know, if it was loaded, that might have worked." I said jokingly, though I was kind of wishing that it was loaded and he had gotten shot.

It would have saved us a lot of time and trouble.

The look on Kuro's face when he realized that Kaya had actually shot at him, even if a bullet hadn't actually left the gum, was priceless.

It had gone from startled at the sound of the gun going off, to shocked that she had shot at him (which was the look I had loved), to anger at having been shot at.

Knowing that he still needed Jango to get her to sign the will, he turned his attention to the weirdo hypnotist.

"Jango, you take care of Kaya and make sure she signs the will, but first I want you to hypnotize Buchi and Sham and have them take care of that green haired swordsman." Kuro said before turning his attention back to Luffy. "As for you, I do believe I have owe you for punching me twice now."

Jango quickly did what he was told, causing Buchi and Sham to jump up and grow slightly, their muscles bulging as though they were on steroids.

The moment Jango took one step toward the hill, Zoro appeared out of nowhere to stop him, only to get stopped himself by Buchi and Sham, who were extremely over muscled.

"Gr! Not you guys again!" Zoro said, though we all knew that this battle would be slightly different from last time.

"Kaede, Usopp! Get Kaya out of here!" he shouted as Buchi and Sham started forcing him backwards by using their claws to fight him.

Knowing that staying around would probably get us killed, I decided that it was best to do as I was told.

"Don't worry! I'll keep Kaya safe!" I shouted, grabbing Usopp by the back of his collar and Kaya by her hand and dragging them into the forest.

Part of me really wanted to stay and see the fight, but I knew that I would get just as hurt as Luffy if I did, if not worse.

That and someone had to protect Kaya since Zoro was busy with the supper powered Nyaban brothers and Luffy was busy fighting Kuro. I guess messing with some events was a bad thing. Messing with this set of events was already about to get me killed.

I was barely into the forest when I past three small dark figures that I was going to have to kill later.

"What do you think your doing here?!" I demanded, wishing that they had listened to me and stayed in the village.

"Well- we- I mean-" The three Usopp pirates stuttered, causing me to growl in annoyance at them.

"Never mind that! We got to go! Run!" I shouted as I took off deeper into the forest, causing them to run as fast as they could after me.

The moment we started running again, the sound of trees falling to the ground rang out through the forest, causing us all to run just a little bit faster.

When I finally stopped running, I turned around to yell at the kids for not staying in the village, only to find that they weren't there.

"Damn it!" I said angrily, cursing the cat abilities for making me able to run so fast. "You stay here," I said, setting Usopp and Kaya down on the ground and turning back to the trail we had just come from. "I'm going back for them."

with that said, I took off as fast as I could, heading back the way I had just come, slightly unnerved by the fact that I could no longer hear the sound of falling trees.

That definitely wasn't a good sign. I might be fast, but I was nowhere near fast enough to get far enough away from him that I wouldn't be able to hear the trees he was cutting down hit the ground.

"This is bad." I whispered, looking around as I continued running through the forest, wishing I could find them.

"Hey girl!" a voice called out to me from a short distance to my left, causing me to stop in my tracks.

Turning to my left, I saw that Jango was standing there with Carrot, Onion, and Pepper tied up in front of him. He was swinging his little ring around as fast as he could, clearly threatening to do something to them if I didn't do exactly what he told me to.

"Well, well." He said in a condescending voice, smirking at me as he tilted his hat slightly so that it was now covering his sunglass covered eyes. "Look what we have here... I wander what would happen if I moved my ring forward slightly, think it would chop off their heads?"

I couldn't help but let out a growl of anger. The son of a bitch was using kids as hostages, and I really didn't like that.

"Gr, asshole!" I growled, only to instantly apologize when he started moving his hand forward, threatening to kill the kids with that damn spinning ring. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Good, now that we understand each other, I think you should bring Kaya here." He said, smirking at me now that he knew that I wasn't about to do anything stupid. "There's something I want to talk to her about."

I had just been about to answer him, though I wasn't really sure what I was going to say as I wasn't sure what I should do, when a whizzing sound filled the air.

"CHINK!"

The little ring in Jango's hand was sent flying through the air and away from the kids' heads.

Looking to my right, I found that Usopp and Kaya were standing there, with Usopp holding out his slingshot triumphantly.

"Why you little-" Jango started, glaring at Usopp angrily as he grabbed one of the kids by his hair. "If any of you move a single muscle, I swear I'll-"

"SQUISH!"

Another whizzing sound had filled the air for a split second before something was shot down Jango's thought, and the moment his face turn bright red, I knew what it was.

Letting go of Pepper's hair, Jango grabbed at his own through, trying to get as much air to it as possible, clearly feeling a burning sensation that came from swallowing one of Usopp's 'Hot Salsa Stars'

Not waiting to see if he was going to breath fire, I took of running toward him, pulling out my wooden mallet as I went. When I was finally less then a few feet from him, I swung it at his head, and hit him as hard as I could, sending him flying into a tree.

"Ussop! Kaya! Take care of the kids, I'll deal with Jango." I commanded, raising my mallet again and hitting Jango in the face again as hard as I could.

I wasn't about to let up, not this time. I had stupidly thought that one hit would do it last time, and I wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

"Don't you ever stand up again!" I shouted angrily, punctuating each word with a hit against his face. "and don't you ever try to harm a kid either!"

taking a deep breath, I turned away from him, fully intent on heading off to make sure Usopp and the others were OK, only to find that they were still standing right behind me.

"What part of 'go' didn't you understand?" I asked them, rolling my eyes as Onion, Carrot, and Pepper started making their proclamations that I was cool, even though I was silently loving it.

Ordering Usopp to tie Jango up, I put my mallet back into my froggy bag, not wanting to look to menacing in front of the kids.

Hey, I couldn't exactly start hitting them for showing up at the fight when they had just gotten finished complementing me.

Once we had Jango tied up, we dragged him back to the cliff, smiling when we found that the fight was already over.

Yep, everything was as it should be.

Well, almost.

"Hey, I won our bet, so pay up."

---------------------

**Note: **Sorry peops, but for those of you that voted for Usopp, I'm sorry but it isn't going to happen. The whole 'Kaya crying scene' decided that the moment I wrote it. XD So you're going to have to do without that pairing.

**Note: **But don't worry! I'll be putting another poll up eventually, but this time, I'll only be putting pairings on it that people suggest in reviews. So, review as much as you can.

**Note: You can now look at artwork for this story by going to my profile and clicking on the links. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	13. Meet the Marry Go

**Chapter 13: Meet the Marry Go**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day -15_

_I half want to write dear diary, but some how, I don't think that would be right. This isn't so much as a diary as just a list of events that I want to change. So far, I can only think of three that are even possible to change. The rest of the things I keep thinking of are things that happened way before I even got here. _

_The first thing I thought of when I started trying to think of things to change was something that had already happened a long time ago, so it isn't like I'll be able to change it at all. The best I can do is try to keep it from happening to anyone ever again. _

_Nami's mother. _

_The first thing I thought of was Nami's mother and her death. Arlong killed her, and there isn't anything I can do to change it. It happened almost ten years ago in this world, and that means I'll never be able to change it._

_The second thing I thought of was one that I could change, though a small part of me, a very small and slightly insignificant part of me, really didn't want to change it at all._

_Gin's death. _

_Now, while Gin's death was never actually shown in the anime, he had stated that he probably only had a few hours to live, and then he left. He might have been an ass hole, but he did save Luffy during the Don Kreg fight, so I kind of felt like it was something that needed to be change. He kind of deserves it in some strange way. _

_I don't mean that he deserves to die, what I mean is that he deserves a chance to live. So, that was definitely at the top of my list of things to change, but only because it's going to happen a lot sooner then the rest._

_So, first major thing to change, at least in my opinion, is Gin's death._

_The third thing that came to mind, because it was one of the most notably horrifying things in the series, was the half naked mermaid Kokoro scene. _

_I really don't want to see her naked, so I think I'll have to do something about that. I've already decided to start designing, and then building, a small submarine that can save everyone so that we wont have to see her naked as a jaybird. _

_So the second thing on my list of stuff to do was: Build the Fubuki Yama sub 1! _

_Aka, The Snowstorm god of the underworld sub 1, but I like Fubuki Yama sub 1 better. _

_The last thing that came into my head, and I wasn't really sure why it hadn't been the first thing to poop into my head as it had been one of the last episodes I had seen before I got here, was the slavery and that pirates death._

_He might be a jerk for all I know, or even a monster, but I will not aglow someone to be enslaved and then killed. I have to stop that from happening, no matter what. _

_If I survive that long in this world that is, and let's face it, I doubt I'll make I'll make it that long. I figure it will probably take us about a year and a half to get that far, and I don't think I'll last even another two months in this place. I'm betting that I'll be the first on to get caught but the marines, I just know it. Caught, and killed._

_So, that's what I've got so far. _

_Save Gin_

_Build the Fubuki Yama sub 1 so that we wont have to see Kokoro naked._

_Stop slavery and save that weird pirate on the bubble island. _

_Find a bra that doesn't hurt._

_Yep, that just about sums it up so far. So... I guess I should probably right my name or something.._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

_Lol, god, if Kally was ever able to read that, she would kill me._

Finishing up with the first two pages of my brand new journal, I closed it and put it into my froggy bag, not wanting anything to happen to it.

I was currently sitting alone in the same restaurant that Usopp had brought us to when we met him, which turned out to be called Meshi.

Luffy and Zoro had needed a bit of rest and relaxation thanks to the injuries they had gotten during the fight with Buchi, Sham, and Kuro, though it was only Kuro that had actually injured them.

When Kaya had seen the wounds, she had instantly freaked out and told us to get them back to the village and up to her house so that one of her doctors could deal with it. Apart from her, only Usopp and the three kids had actually been worried about the injuries as the rest of us already knew that Luffy and Zoro could deal with a lot worse.

Zoro ad Luffy had been covered in little cuts all over their bodies, though Luffy seemed to have the worst of them.

_'I guess messing with things can turn out really bad...'_ I thought, knowing that Zoro only got hurt because of my meddling and that if I hadn't gone and changed things, he wouldn't have been hurt nearly as much. _'Maybe keeping Luffy from getting hypnotized wasn't the best idea' _

I had originally thought that the fight would go a lot faster if Luffy was awake for the whole thing, but in the end it turned out the way it happened in the anime had been the safest way it could have gone.

Sighing deeply, I got up to pay for my food.

I had been sitting in the restaurant alone for over two hours. When the others had said that they were going to go see Kaya, I had opted to go to the restaurant instead, wanting some time to think to my self. There were so many things that could go wrong if I stayed with the crew, and I really didn't want any of them to get hurt because of my meddling.

I could always just stop telling them what I knew, but a small part of me was still convinced that the knowledge I had of what was going to happen. That small part of me was convinced that the knowledge itself wasn't going to hurt the crew, but the actions I took after giving that knowledge might.

If I took better precaution, or simply thought out the best possible course of action, then it wouldn't hurt the crew so much, but then again, I wasn't so sure that 'thinking of the best possible course of action' was possible with these guys.

Then there was my second option, leaving the crew.

But the problem with that one was, I really didn't want to leave them. I might have only been with them all for a short time, but they were already starting to become my strange little family. I mean, I had been living with Luffy for the past fifteen days, Zoro for the past thirteen days, and Nami for the past ten days.

Even if it was such a short time, when you live with people for that long, in an area that small, you kind of start to feel like family.

That or prison inmates.

The point was, I really didn't want to leave the group, and I wasn't to sure I could survive without them.

The third choice was the one I had made, and it was kind of the exact opposite of the first choice.

Screw it.

If I was stuck here and knew what was going to happen, as long I take the right precautions, then I should try to help them.

And pray that it didn't get anyone killed in the process.

It wasn't exactly a smart decision, and it's reasoning wasn't really all that good, but I had already convinced myself that it was a good decision.

Danial might not be just a river, but I didn't have a problem taking a step into it.

As I exited the shop, I growled in annoyance at the fact that I had only had 21,371 beli left.

After paying Nami her winnings for winning our bet, I had had just under 200,000 beli left, which meant that the box of money had originally had around 473,300 beli in it.

Shocked? I was to, until I found that it wasn't as much as I thought. It was a lot more then what most people here made in even a year, but only barely. It was probably the equivalent of about 35-40 thousand. Not nearly as much as I had been expecting.

But, it had been enough for me to buy a ship grade smithing oven, which was just a stone and metal thing that would let me melt metal and smelt it without burning the ship down.

It had also been enough for me to buy a about a half ton of iron and a steel mallet, which was a giant one like the rest of the ones I had.

I hadn't been expecting to be able to by 1000 pounds of iron, but as it turned out, iron only cost about 20 beli a pound, or 2 dollars a pound in case you're wandering.

So, 20,000 beli for the iron, 3,500 beli for my new steel mallet that I could barely lift, 300 beli for steel tongs, 500 beli for a huge flam proof slab of stone with rims to use so that the merry didn't burn, 150 beli for a protective mask to keep from hurting my self, another 150 beli for some fire proof gloves and a fire proof apron, 1,000 beli for a welder which I hadn't even thought they would have in this world, and an ungodly amount of beli for the ship safe smithing oven and a bunch of bricks and cement.

"Poor money, you got so small so fast." I said sadly, silently wandering where Nami, Choco, and Lil were right now.

When Nami had taken off with the others to go see Kaya, I had asked her to take Choco and Lil along with her as I really didn't want Lil putting her two cents in with my thoughts. It was hard enough to think when it was just me in my head, but when Lil was there trying to tell me what to do, it was always made that much harder.

I knew they were probably still at Kaya's mansion, but I had a feeling that Nami might have dragged them off to go shopping with her.

Leave it to Nami to want to shop with a nosy cat and a giant bird.

And I was right, she was shopping. I had started heading to Kaya's place when I saw Nami, Lil, and Choco coming out of a store, with Choco acting as Nami's pack mule.

"This town might not have a lot of variety, but they sure do have some good deals on jewelry and fabric!" She said happily, not even noticing me coming up behind her.

"So," I said, causing her jump in surprise. "Decided to go shopping instead of going to see Kaya, huh?"

"Wha?!" She asked, spinning around and giving me a nervous smile. "Kaede! I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, I can see that, " I said with a falsely sweet voice. "Wha' cha' doing?"

"Hehehe..." She said nervously, quickly taking all the bags off Choco's back and backing away slightly. "I was just- I mean we were- He didn't seem to mind, I swear!"

If looks could kill, I knew Nami would be dead. I wasn't just a little angry, I was pissed. I had specifically told her that Choco was way to young to be carrying stuff around for her, especially heavy ass shopping bags.

"I told you not to use him as a pack mule!" I shouted, clubbing her on the head with my mallet before putting Lil on my shoulder and picking Choco up, which wasn't exactly easy as he was almost half the size of an ostrich.

Turning around in a huff, I quickly headed for Kaya's mansion. Choco might already be big, but he was still a baby, and I really didn't like the idea of people putting to much weight on him until he was full grown.

When I finally reached Kaya's mansion, I found that the others weren't even there.

"Dang it!" I said in an annoyed voice, scaring the servant slightly by my outburst. "Well were are they?" I asked him, feeling kind of bad for scaring him like that.

It wasn't that I was angry that they weren't there, it was just that I was kind of annoyed with the fact that I had carried Lil and Choco all the way there for no reason.

"Well, Ms. Kaya took them down to the South cliff to show them something, if you hurry, I might be able to catch up with them." He said, pointing off in the direction that I had just come from.

"Ok, thanks." I said, setting Choco down so that he could walk on his own. He might still be a baby, but he was a _big_ baby. "Come on guys, let's go get Nami and head down to the shore, hopefully this is what I think it is."

"If you mean a ship, I hope your right, because I really don't want to have to sit in that cramped dinghy again." Lil said, complaining like always as we started walking.

"Me neither." I said in an annoyed tone. If I had to listen to Luffy's or Zoro's snoring one more time, I was going to kill one of them, and Luffy was the one that couldn't swim. Muhahahaha!

Finding Nami wasn't that hard as her shopping usually got worse when she was angry about something, and she was still slightly pissed at being bopped on the head like she was Luffy.

"Nami!" I called out, jogging over to her and getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." She said, clearly still angry that I had bopped her on the head, which I already knew she would be. "What do you want?"

"I think Kaya's about to give us a ship down on the south cliff, but I'm not completely sure." I said, smiling when I saw her eyes light yep at the thought of never having to listen to a bunch of snoring men again. "So I decided to come and get you so that we could go check it out, but we're probably going to head out the moment we get it, so you make sure you have everything." I said, only to blink a few times when I realized she wasn't there anymore.

"Yeah! I'll take them all, thank you!"

'Didn't I just tell her we're probably leaving?' I thought in exasperation as I turned to see what Nami was buying now.

Tangerines.

Know why she liked tangerines so much, I couldn't exactly get angry with her for wanting to stock up on them before we left.

"How do you plan on carrying all that?" I asked, noticing she had four crates of them. If she thought I was going to let her have Choco carry them, then I hadn't bopped her nearly hard enough.

"Easy, You'll carry the bags while I carry the crates." She smiled, trying to hand me the bags. "After all, you still ow me for the poll incident, and with the rental fees and the miss-use fees, that's going to get expensive. If you carry them, I might be willing to cut what you ow me in half, and cancel the interest fees" she said while smiling happily at me, causing me to smile back at her in a cold and vindictive manner.

'Bitch, you have no idea who you're messing with.' I thought, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Oh, OK." I said, smiling back at her happily. "Well I guess that means we'll have to talk about my debt later, as well as your own. I mean, with the rental fees, the abuse fees, and the feather damage fees, I'm sure you'll want to take care of it right away." I said, smiling at her as I very slowly started walking off, knowing that a horrified look had just made its way onto her face.

"What?! You're charging me for that?!" She demanded indignantly, running up beside me and glaring at me.

"Well, originally I had been planning to just let you off, but with the debt I owe you and everything..." I sighed, looking away from her slightly and putting a sad look on my face. "But I guess that's the way the world works."

"Gr! Fine!" She growled, stomping her foot and stopping in the middle of the path. "Fine! I'll let you off this time if you let me off to, but I'm not paying you for carrying the bags!"

"Ok then, deal." I said happily, now with a real smile on my face, this one broader then what should be physicality possible.

The fact that she was quietly mumbling something under her breather about getting me back for this in the future was a little unnerving, but I had already known that I would be stepping into dangerous territory before I had even opened my mouth.

When we finally reached the south cost cliff, we found that I had been right.

It was the Marry Go.

It was way better then I had imagined.

It was a lot bigger then what I had been expecting and the sheep head was way cuter then the anime had shown, though it could have done without all the little flags with the butler Meri's face on them, which were hanging where our pirate flags were going to be.

Apart from that, it was great. There wasn't a thing about it that I didn't like. It was, as Luffy would say, AWESOME!.

And it wasn't anything like a pirate ship either. It looked more like a really old version of a privet yacht or something to me.

A really big privet yacht.

"Ah! It's a real caravel!" Nami said in amazement, running down the path and up to the ship.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Zoro asked from the railing on the ship when he saw us running down the path, only to be ignored as we continued staring up at the ship.

"Wow, it's even better then I thought it was going to be." I said, running one of my hands over the dark wood, not surprised when it was smooth.

"Yeah, I know! isn't it great?!" Luffy said happily, jumping down from the ship and landing next to me, which didn't faze me at all.

"Yeah, it is." I said, jumping up ant onto the deck, still kind of marveling at the fact that I was always able to jump so hight.

"How did you guys know to come here anyway?" Zoro asked, though his tone said he was still annoyed by the fact that we had ignored his other question.

"Kaede." Nami answered simply, climbing up the rope latter and getting Luffy to carry up the crates of tangerines.

Zoro turned his attention toward me, not really liking the answer Nami had given him. While he was now convinced that I was a psychic, he still didn't buy that I knew everything.

"Don't look at me like that! I only knew we were getting a ship, not where you guys were." I said, causing him to stop glaring at me and Kaya to laugh slightly. She always seemed to think my antics, no matter what they were, were funny. "One of Kaya's servants told me you guys were here."

Kaya, having already gotten used to me being psychic, wasn't surprised by what I had said.

"I'm glad you all like it, and I'm happy you are here, I wanted to thank you properly." She said, smiling at us all happily.

"It's a slightly older model, but I personally designed every inch of it myself, and she sails like a dream." Meri explained, though from the look on Luffy's face I could tell that me and Nami were hearing the second rendition of the explanation."It's frame and it's triple mast sails are all part a stern-centered control system." Continued, explaining all about it so that we would know more about our new ship. "Her name, is Going Merry."

He didn't get to explain how the operating system worked as Usopp's giant rolling backpack came into view, rolling down the hill at an incredible speed and threatening to crash right into our new ship.

"Yeah, if we don't stop him, it's going to destroy the ship." I said, smiling as Usopp and his backpack ball continued down the hill, heading straight for the Merry.

Luffy and Zoro jumped down from the ship and each of them simply raised a leg in unison, successfully stopping the rolling backpack by slamming their feet into Usopp's face.

"Uk- hey, thanks guys." Usopp said, with his face still at the end of Luffy's and Zoro's feet.

"Anytime." Luffy said plainly, clearly not understanding that his foot was probably hurting Usopp.

Once Luffy and Zoro finally lowered their feet, Usopp and Kaya headed off to talk on their own, leaving the rest of us to talk amongst ourselves.

"So, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" Nami asked, wandering how many rooms there were for us to sleep in.

"What do you mean? The mens room is right below us, and the there's a womens room to." I explained, causing Nami to smile.

"Great, how much should I start charging for it?" She whispered to herself, clearly not meaning for me to hear her.

"Don't even try it." I said, slowly reaching for my mallet.

If she wanted to go there, we could go there, but if we did, she wasn't going to win.

"Hehe! I was only joking!" She said, holding her hands up to show that she meant no harm.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Luffy asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Nami had just almost committed suicide just seconds before he opened his mouth.

"He's probably telling her that he's going out on his own to become a real pirate." Zoro said, making me wander if he was the real psychic.

"Really? Do you think he might want to join us?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Actually, Kaede said he would be joining us, so I'm guessing he's just waiting for you to ask him or something." Nami said, remembering what I had said about a long nosed lier joining the crew. "Besides, didn't you want to come here so we could get him?"

"hehe! Oh yeah!" Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, where do you think we should head next?" Zoro asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

You didn't have to be psychic to know what Luffy was going to say. Now that he had a small crew and a good ship, there was only one place he wanted to go.

"Let's head to the Grandline!" Luffy said happily, just as Kaya and Usopp started heading back toward us.

"You guys take care! I hope we meet again sometime!" Usopp shouted up to us, causing all of us to smile at him,

"How come?" Luffy asked, making me wish he wasn't so naive.

"Well, beca-" Usopp started, a little perplexed by Luffy's question. "Ga, are you anti-social or something?" He asked under his breath before continuing. "I'm taking off for life on the high seas and I hope that we'll eventually meet again, that's all."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro said, pointing at the floor of the ship. "Get on already."

"Huh?" Usopp asked, extremely surprised by Zoro's statement.

"We're friends aren't we? So get on." Luffy said, once again causing a surprised look to make it's way onto Usopp's face, though this one was accompanied by happiness.

"Yeah, did you really think we would leave you behind?" I asked, wanting to get my own comment in. it was such a happy moment, and I didn't want to get left out.

"This is it..." Usopp said, staring at us in surprise before jumping into the air and screaming "I'm really a pirate captain now!"

"Don't be so stupid Usopp, I'm the captain!" Luffy shouted in annoyance, though the grin on his face said that he wasn't really that mad.

After about an hour of laughing and joking around, we decided to finally set sail and go.

"Bye! Good bye!" We all shouted as the ship slowly moved away from the island and headed out to see, waving as we steadily got farther and farther away.

Once we were far enough from the Syrup Village island that we could barely see it, Luffy quickly ran into the storage room and broke out some soda (and ale for Zoro), wanting to celebrate.

"To a new crew mate and a new ship!" He shouted happily once everyone had a drink.

We ended up celebrating for the few next hours, just eating and having fun. It was a lot of fun too. Usopp and Luffy started singing, which caused my ears to feel like they were going to explode, and Choco and Lil went fishing, which was kind of hilarious because I had a feeling that Lil was going to get dragged into the water whenever she finally managed to get a bite.

While they were doing that, Zoro continued to drink his ale and sake, proving that he could hold as much alcohol as inhumanly possible when he actually drank to barrels of ale, and one barrel of sake.

Don't ask me how, but even that didn't get him drunk.

Since Sanji wasn't with us yet, the food was pretty basic, but apart from that, the party was great.

With Luffy and Usopp singing, Lil and Choco fishing, and Zoro drinking, me and Nami decided that we would check out our new ship, wanting to know what was in it since we didn't get the complete details before Usopp nearly crashed into her.

"So I guess this is the storage room." Nami said as we entered the first door we saw on the ship, which lead to a storage room right under the kitchen.

"Yeah, and it seems like the perfect place to set my stuff up." I said, grabbing my little froggy bag and reaching into it and started pulling out the Ship safe Smelting oven. "Give me a hand with this, it's kind of heavy." I growled out when I couldn't pull it out on my own.

The guy at the blacksmith's place had been the one to put in in there, though he had thought I was crazy when I asked him to set it onto of my froggy bag, and had nearly fainted when it actually sank into it.

Hehehe, I might have forgotten to tell him it was magic, oops.

Knowing that she did kind of owe me for helping me with the bags, Nami quickly came over and reached into Mr. Froggy and grabbed onto the oven.

"Gah! What is this thing?!" She asked as we slowly pulled it out of the bag, both of us straining ourself as we continued pulling it. "And why is it so heavy?!"

"It's a ship safe Smelting oven," I began, happy when the damn thing was finally out of the bag. "Like I said, I plan to be an engineer, and I knew we were going to get a ship, so I bought one."

"Great, now what do we do with it?" She asked, wishing she could just put it down.

"Over in that corner will work." I said, nodding my head at the far right corner, the one next to the bathroom door.

We didn't even get two feet with it, as it was way to heavy for us to carry. We were lucky we had even gotten it out of the bag.

"Sorry, but I couldn't carry it anymore." Nami said once we had finally set it down.

"Me neither, I think I'll have to get Zoro to do it." I said, breathing kind of hard myself.

The reason it was so heave was that it had a heat absorbing stone slab attached to it's bottom, as well as one attached to it's back so that the heat from it wouldn't ruin the ship or set fire to it.

The exhaust pipe was on it's right side, lift if you were standing behind it, which had been the reason why I wanted it over in that corner. That corner was close enough to the cannon that I would be able to stick the end of the exhaust pipe out of the canon hole.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to try and lift it again, I think I almost broke my bake." She complained, arching her back and popping it slightly, smiling once she did so. "Ah, that felt good."

"Don't worry, like I said, I think I'll just have Zoro do it." I said, walking back toward the door for a minute. "Yo Zoro! Get over here, we need your help for a minute." I called, sticking my head out the door and calling over to him.

Zoro got up and grumbled something under his breath. I didn't hear what it was, but I had a feeling it had to do with people bothering him when he's drinking his boozes.

"What is it?" He asked, half glaring at me once he got into the room.

"We need you to move that thing." Nami said, pointing over my smelting oven.

"Huh? Isn't that thing used to make swords?" He asked, his mood moving up slightly at the realization that this had something to do with swords, which it actually didn't. "Aren't these things unsafe for ships?"

"Not this one, I bought it at a blacksmith shop in Syrup Village. It's a ship safe one, but I need it to be moved over to that corner by the cannon." I said as Nami moved out of the way to let him do his thing.

"So you plan to start making swords?" He asked as he moved it over to the spot that I had indicated, not even having to struggle with it.

"No, I'm an engineer. Most engineers would just buy sheets of mettle or something, but I'm going to have to make the sheets of metal myself." I said, smiling when he set it in the right spot. "Oh, and I'm going to need you to help me take some of these other stone slabs and bricks out so that I can put them around it." I added once he was finished moving the oven. "Anyway, I'm going to turn all this iron ore I bought into steel, which is going to take a lot of time, I have to melt it down and blow air into it, all while trying not to inhale anything." (Please see A/N:1)

"Huh? You can make steel?" He asked, still thinking about swords.

What a one track mind.

"Hey, I didn't know you could make steel? What are you planing to make it with it?" Nami asked, wandering how much she could sell the steel I make for.

"I plan to engineer something, but it's going to be a surprise." I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "And I only know how to make steel because I read about it in a book I have."

while I explained a little more about making iron ore into steel, Zoro helped me pull the rest of my stuff out of my froggy bag and set it up, still thinking about having a new sword made.

"Do you know how to make steel swords to?" He asked, wandering if I would be able to make some for him.

He really does have swords on the brain, doesn't he?

"Sorry, I have no idea how to make a sword at all, bad besides, I'm probably going to need all the steel for what I plan to build." I said apologetically, though I wasn't all that sorry.

He didn't need my help getting swords as he was going to be getting some pretty famous ones in the future, so I didn't really feel bad about not being able to make any swords for him.

"Oh." He said, now sounding slightly annoyed and disappointed.

"Don't give me that, if I figure out how to make a sword, I'll make one for you, OK?" I asked, trying to keep him from getting annoyed with me already.

We had just gotten the ship, and I really didn't want to ruin the happy occasion already.

While Zoro and I were setting everything up, Nami checked out the door that was right next to my new work area, squealing happily when she saw that it was a bathroom.

"A bathroom! And it has a tub!" She said happily, smiling in delight at it.

I couldn't help but agree with her, going to the bathroom over the side of a dinghy with guys just on the other side of a small wooden box had almost killed me.

"Hey, what's this?" Zoro asked, catching my and Nami's attention.

While pulling the last of the stone slabs out of my froggy bag, he had also pulled out a book, one that I hadn't seen before.

"Is that a book?" I asked stupidly as Nami and I walked over to him.

"Huh? What's it say on the cover? I've never seen that language before." Nami said, causing me to sweat drop slightly when I realized that it was in English.

_'I guess I was right, they might speak English here, but they don't read it.'_ I thought, wandering if this was going to be a problem for me in the future.

If I wasn't able to read normal things, then it was going to be a problem.

"Hehe, it's my written language." I said, smiling at them in embarrassment.

"Huh? Really? Don't you read English?" Nami asked, causing me to fall over.

OK, maybe it was magicked or something so they couldn't read it. That was the only other explanation I could come up with.

"Hehehe, your kidding right?" I asked, thoroughly confusing them both. "Never mind." I said, shaking my head and wishing I had someone that could explain this to me.

"Well, whatever. If you can read it, what does it say?" She asked, causing me to smile in embarrassment as a vein in my forehead started to twitch.

"It says, Magical mechanics for morons, volume 1." I said, wandering if the title was a joke.

The worst part was that it seemed to be hand written, and my aunt was the only one that could have put it in the froggy bag, so it wasn't exactly a very funny joke.

Nami and Zoro simply looked at me for a few seconds, wandering if I was joking or not. Once they finally understood that I wasn't they quickly turned the subject to something else.

Once we were finished setting up my new work space, Zoro went back to the party while Nami and I headed off to look at the rest of the rooms on the ship, including our room.

Which turned out to by just down some stares under a trap door in the same storage room my work space was now in, a fact that I had never actually noticed when watching the anime.

"Wow! I can't believe I get my own room!" Nami said happily as she bounded down the stairs, causing me to slowly reach for my new steel mallet. "Hehehe, I was just joking, I meant our room, really!" She said once she saw the look on my face, though the smile never left her face.

"Yeah, you better be kidding." I said, looking around to see where we were going to sleep when it got dark, only to find that there were two hammocks tied to the ceiling near the stares, and a nice comfy looking couch that turned into a bed. It was kind of ironic that there were three things to sleep on in the womens room because that was the same amount of women that would be on the crew.

Nami, Myself, and Robin, with Vivi holding Robin's place for a while.

"I call dibs on the bed!" Nami said, causing me to roll my eyes.

I really didn't care who got the bed, I just wanted someplace to sleep that wasn't as hard as the dinghy's floor.

"That's fine, but if I ever fall asleep on in when taking a nap, don't charge me for it and we'll call it even." I said, causing her to smile sheepishly.

She had been caught, and she knew it.

"Fine, fine." She said, still smiling. "Trying to get money out of a psychic is a lot harder then I thought."

"Yeah, well, Knowledge is power and all." I said, going to the bookshelf and looking at one of the books, only to find that I couldn't understand a single word of it.

It was in Japanese.

I don't read or speak Japanese.

I'm half Japanese and I never bothered to learn how to read or speak it.

I'm so screwed.

"UG!" I cried, annoyed that I couldn't read it, though I felt a little better when I realized that the numbers were all in English.

Ah, small miracles.

Though it was a miracle that didn't really help me all that much.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Nami asked, coming over to see what was wrong.

Looking up at her with giant rivers of tears running down my face, I gave her the biggest pout I could manage.

"I like to read, but I don't understand this language!" I said sadly, falling to the floor in a depressed state.

"Huh? Oh yeah! You read that weird language that was on that book." She said, realizing what my problem was. "Well, I'm sure we'll find something for you to read eventually." She said weakly, though she had a feeling that her comment wasn't exactly helping.

And she was right.

"Sure, yeah, keep telling yourself that." I said sadly, still moping in my little corner.

"Well, you could always learn how to-" She started, not even getting a chance to finish her sentence as I instantly jumped up and hugged her.

"Your right! Thank you Nami! I'll take you up on that offer as soon as we have time! Yeah! I'm going to learn to read this stuff!" I said happily, letting go of her and running up the stairs before she had a chance to realized what had just happened.

Tricking her into teaching me how to read this junk was a lot easier then I thought it would be.

I had half been expecting Nami to make a comment to me when she finally came back onto the deck, but was surprised when she instead headed over to Luffy first.

"Luffy, there's an island not to far from here I want to go to, what do you think?" She asked, though I had a feeling she'd still set our course for the island even if he didn't want to go to it.

"Huh? Sure" Luffy said, not even bothering to ask why she wanted to go to the island.

_'Island? Aren't we supposed to go get those two guys and head to Sanji's place?'_ I thought, wandering why we would be changing our destination. _'Please tell me I didn't screw this place up that much...' _

I'm not sure why, but a little voice in the back of my head to me not to argue with it and that it was supposed to happen. I wish I could say that I was sure about it, but I wasn't. We were already running two days behind thanks to Zoro's wounds, and I didn't like the idea of taking more time to get to Johny and the other guy.

_'I might not like it, but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice.'_ I thought, grumbling slightly as I headed back into my new work space. _'Guess I'll read over the book Zoro found.'_

Sitting down on a barrel, I opened the book up and started reading, slightly annoyed when it used terms that I didn't understand.

_'What the hell is a Meonot?'_ I wandered, wishing I could understand it.

The more and more I read, the more and more angry I got. I couldn't understand half the terms it was using, and half the things it was listing I hadn't even ever heard of.

It wasn't until I finally found a diagram in the back of the book that showed pictures of everything it listed in it. I also found a dictionary in the back of it that caused my eyes to twitch. The reason why my eyes started twitching was because I found the definition for 'Meonot'.

_Meonot: a connecting application that can be switched to turn a connection on or off._

"Why the hell didn't it just say a switch?" I wandered in frustration, wishing the book would use terms that everyone could understand.

By the time I was done reading up how to make a magical 'switch', I was thoroughly hating the book.

With all the times that I had ended up having to look at the dictionary or the diagrams, it had started to feel like I was back in school again.

By the time I had finished reading, it was already getting dark and everyone was already heading to bed.

"Huh? Have you been in here all day?" Nami asked sleepily as she walked into the storage room, startling me slightly.

"Yeah, I was reading the book Zoro found." I said, standing up and arching my back, smiling when I managed to pop it.

"Well, I'm heading to bed, do you plan to be up for a while?" she asked, walking over to the trap door and opening it up, getting ready to head on down into our room.

"Yeah, I was thinking about taking first watch." I answered as I headed for the door to the deck. I wasn't really ready to go to sleep yet,.

I had always been a night person, and I was going to jump at the chance of being able to sleep during the day and keep watch during the night. Anything for an excuse to sleep all day.

"Alright, well, goodnight." Nami said as she let out a huge yon and headed down the stairs.

Walking out onto the deck, I found that Zoro was the only one there and had clearly been the one voted to keep watch.

"Hay Zoro." I said, walking by him and starting to climb up the mast so that I could get into the crows nest.

"Huh? You're still awake?"

"Yeah, I was planning on taking first watch, if that's OK with you?"

"Fine, I thought I was going to be forced to take first watch, the others already went to bed." He said, heading over to the trap door near the mast. "But if you're taking first watch, then I'm gonna get some z's."

And with that said, he opened the trap door and headed down into the mens room, clearly planning on going to sleep as soon as possible.

Night on the ocean was amazing. Everything about it made me smile. Being born in a big city like St. Louis, I wasn't used to seeing so many stars. While you could still see stars in St. Louis, you couldn't see nearly as many.

Then again, I was in a whole new world, so the sky here was different and might have had a lot more stars in it in the first place.

"I wander what my mothers doing right now... probably worrying about me." I whispered, staring up at the stars above as a single tear made it's way down my face.

For the first time since I had come to the One Piece world, I let my self go and cried.

There was only one place I really wanted to be, and I knew that I would probably never see it again.

Home.

---------------------

**A/N:1 **I know that it takes something that weighs a lot to actually keep it from melting with the steel, but this is an story, so deal with it. I also know that steel only melts at a HUGE temperature, and that the ship would melt long before the steel does, but again, it's a story, get over it.

**Note: **You can now look at artwork for this story by going to my profile and clicking on the links.

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	14. Sanji of the Baratie

**Chapter 14: Sanji of the Baratie**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day -21_

_Great, my second entry and I'm not even sure what to write, the sheer boredom of sitting on this ship with out anything to do is what drove me to finally write in this journal again. _

_Gaahh- infinity. Nami's reading class and Zoro's snoring are all working together to drive me insane. _

_It also didn't help that it took us three days to get to the island that Nami wanted to go to, which turned out to be 'Treasure Island',or rather 'Rare Animal Island' with Gaimon on it, and that was three days ago. _

_We left Syrup Village six days ago and still haven't seen Johnny and his friend, who's name I still can't remember. We even came across the little 'island' that they were supposed to be next yesterday, but they weren't there. _

_And I wouldn't even call it an island, it was more like a small hill of rocks in the middle of the ocean, but that's not the point. The point was that if Johnny didn't get help soon, then he was going to die, or maybe that was his brother... _

_Whatever, it's just got me really worried. _

_Then there was Zoro's constant napping, which is driving me insane._

_Really, he just goes to sleep at random moments and nothing, and I do mean NOTHING, can wake him. It SUCKS. I was half tempted to poor some of the molten steel onto his stomach, but I had a feeling that might kill him, so I decided against it._

_And then there was Choco, who hit another growth spurt and is now up to my waist. By the time we reach Logue town, or however it's spelled, he'll probably be the same size as me._

_Lil has been driving me crazy too. She doesn't really have anything to do on the ship, so she's constantly trying to force me to pet her, which is a problem because she has a tendency to choice the worst possible time. _

_This morning for instance, she started rubbing against my leg and demanding that I pet her when I was busy trying to poor molten steel onto one of the large stone slabs. Is she trying to get herself burnt to a little kitty crisp? If you ask me, that cat is crazy and I'm two seconds from killing her, I swear to god. _

_Another thing that pissed me off already was the fact that it takes way to much iron ore to make one damn pound of steel! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to put in ten pounds of iron and get out only about 6 pounds? Seven if I was lucky? At this rate, it's going to take me the rest of my life just to make the damn sub, and it's not even going to be that big! _

_I only plan on it being big enough for three people to be in for a long period of time, or eight people if everyone really squished themselves together (But that's only for emergencies.)_

_and that's another thing that's pissing me off. The damn marine engineering book I managed to bring into this world with me was a little ruined when a bunch of water almost drowned me, and when I jumped into the ocean. Most of the pages are OK, but a few of them are only half legible, and guess what pages I need. That's right, the ones that I can barely read! Even though the pages right before it and right after it are completely fine, the page with diagrams of ship hulls and submarine hulls is almost impassible to even see! _

_Which means I don't even know how thick I need to make the hull so that it doesn't implode when in really deep water! _

_But, there is an upside! _

_The Missal cannon design diagrams weren't ruined, so I'll at least have someway of defending it, if I can Jerry rig it with something from this world._

_Maybe I can get a dial or something in Skypiea? But I have a feeling that they'll implode if they're taken to deep. I mean, they are 'created' or born in an very high altitude. _

_Anyway, I that's all I have to write about for now._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Finishing up the second entry of my new journal, I closed it and shoved it into my backpack.

I had been sitting at the desk in me and Nami's room for the past hour, just trying to come up with something to write about. The past three days had been uneventful, though there was a point in time when Lil actually managed to catch a fish on the end of her fishing poll, which promptly dragged her into the water.

But apart from that, nothing happened.

Everything seemed to be going wrong, and it was driving me crazy. While I had managed to to turn enough iron into steel to build the main part of the engine for the sub in just three days, Lil had destroyed my momentary happiness by pointing out that it was an engine that required some form of guess, and probably wouldn't work here.

Then there was the fact that Luffy and Usopp wouldn't stop singing. It was driving me crazy, they sounded like two chickens that were being eaten while still alive.

OK, so they weren't really that bad. The real reason why it was driving me nuts was because they kept singing the same damn song over and over again.

It had been great the first few hours, but after that, I was ready to kill someone just to shut them up.

Then there was Nami. Nami, Nami, Nami. I was two seconds from strangling her. We had started my 'reading lessons' the moment the sun had come up on our first full day on the ship.

And they sucked.

Every time I got something wrong, which happened almost constantly, Nami would make some remark about Luffy not being the stupid one on our crew, or something like that.

In the end though, she was right. The reading lessons weren't going well at all, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I guess the only thing that was going right was experiments.

I had started making 'vitamins' for Johnny and the other guy after my first reading lesson with Nami.

OK, so that's not true, I told her I wanted to make something to help us out in the future in order to get out of 'class', and when she asked me what, it was the only thing I could come up with.

So, I had started boiling random fruits, then drying it out and keeping the powdered stuff that was left over, which I then had Usopp make into little pie size pellets for me.

They probably weren't even close to actual vitamins, but they would have to do until we got Chopper.

The other experiment that I had started was my 'health hazard' experiment.

I had started that experiment because I knew that while I was a little good at combat thanks to martial arts, the mallets, and the cat stuff, I also knew that I would never be a great fighter like Sanji, brook, robin, Luffy, or Zoro.

So, with that in mind, I had started trying to come up with as many things as I could to add to my little arsenal of attacks.

The first thing I managed to come up with was thanks to Usopp's cow drops, which he still had because he hadn't had to use them in the fight against Kuro and the black cat pirates.

I had figured out how to make a spring loaded mechanism so that a small ball of Cow drops could be sent flying through the air, and would explode on impact, but I ended up giving them to Usopp as they were kind of his specialty.

There had been other things too, but none of them had been very successful.

I was just about to reach for my latest experiment when I heard a shout from outside.

"Kaede!" Nami's voice called, sounding extremely frantic. "Get out here quick! And bring those vitamins you've been making!"

The fact that she was asking for the vitamins, or rather demanding them, wasn't lost on me. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was them, but I was hoping it was, I really didn't want Johnny and the other guy to die.

Grabbing the small jar of vitamins off the bookshelf, I took off running up the stairs, through the storage room and out onto the deck, nearly jumping for joy when I saw that it was them.

"Johnny! And the other guy!" I shouted, happy to see that they weren't dead yet.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Johnny asked, completely fine and causing me to realize that he wasn't hurt at all.

'Guess it was just the other guy that was sick.' I thought, wishing I had remembered that, though it didn't really matter.

"Nope, but I know you!" I said, running over to his unconscious brother, who was laying on the ground unmoving. "I even made these especially for you guys." I added with a smile before shoving several of the fruity colored pills into the unconscious guy's mouth and allowing Nami to get him to swallow.

"Hay! What are you giving him! Stop it! Your mocking his death!" Johnny shouted, grabbing my arm and accidentally spitting in my eyes as he spoke.

"Ge, that's just great, and I thought Nami was the one that was going to get the unwanted shower." I said, using my sleeve to wipe his spit off. It was really annoying to have someone spit on you while you were trying to help them.

"She's not mocking anybody! She's saving his life you idiot!" Nami said, grabbing his arm and yanking him off me.

"Huh? You mean little bro isn't gonna die?" he asked, staring up at her for a few seconds as giant tear streaks of happiness started running down his face.

"No, though you're lucky we ran into your boat when we did, any longer and he would've died." Nami said as Luffy and Usopp came running out of the kitchen with a huge crate full of limes.

"Huh?" Johnny asked in horror, hoping that it wasn't to late.

"He's got Scurvy." Nami explained." If we weren't to late, he should be just fine in a few days."

"Really big sis? Really?" Johnny asked her excitedly, giving Nami a spit shower in the process.

"Please," She said, putting her hand on his face and pushing him away slightly so that he wouldn't be able to spit on her when he talked anymore. "Don't call me that, it sounds so dumb.

"Besides, I'm not a magician," She started, planing on explaining a little more about scurvy, but getting cut off by me.

"Or a witch for that matter, that's my department." I said, standing up and walking over to Johnny as I continued on for her. "This used to be a hopeless disease that plagued sailors, but we know how to treat it now." I said, taking several of my vitamins and shoving them into Johnny's mouth.

"Yeah, it's caused by a simple deficiency of plant derived nutrients, like vitamin c." Nami explained as Usopp and Luffy started poring lime juice into the unconscious man's mouth. "Back in the old days, they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables because the couldn't store them, But we know better now."

"Wow, you sure know a lot!" Luffy said, making me want to hit him over the head with my mallet for his stupidity as he and Usopp started shoving limes into the poor guys mouth, giving up on just poring the juice into it.

"Yeah! Your really smart!" Usopp said, proving that Luffy wasn't the only stupid one on the ship. "I guess I was right, she isn't dumb." He added to Luffy.

"Yeah, your like, a doctor!" Luffy added, staring at Nami in awe.

As Luffy said this, the poor 'unconscious' man woke up, and started suffocating to death thanks to the fact that his airway was now blocked by limes.

"You guys are morons!" Nami yelled angrily. "Every sailor should know about scurvy!"

"poor guy," I said, getting everyones attention as I walked over to Yosaku, who's name I just remembered. "first he he had scurvy, and now he's suffocating." I finished, hitting him on the back and causing him to spit out all the limes.

"Yosaku!" Johnny yelled happily when he saw that his brother was now sitting up.

"Hurray, hurray! Hurray, hurray! Hurray, hurray! Hurray, hurray!" The two brothers shouted over and over again, jumping up and dancing happily now that Yosaku was awake.

"You can't heal that quickly!" Nami shouted, knowing that Yosaku was just going to make himself pass out again.

The two idiots, and I don't mean Luffy and Usopp, stopped dancing and stood side by side, each crossing one hand cross their chests and bringing their other hands to their mouths, with Yosaku holding a cigarette.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves." they both said in unison, causing Nami to growl in annoyance.

"My name is Johnny." Johnny said, placing a pair of sunglasses onto his face.

"And I'm Yosaku." Yosaku said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"And together we are the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the world." The said in unison this time.

"Big bro Zoro there used to be one of us." Johnny said, causing everyone to look at Zoro for a second before turning back to the two brothers.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." Yosaku added to the rest of us.

"Small world, never thought I'd see you guys ag-" Zoro started, only to stop when Yosaku passed out again. "Yosaku!"

"Yosaku! Speak to me partner!" Johnny shouted in surprise.

"Yep, didn't need to be psychic to see that coming." I said, already walking up the steps to the kitchen and leaving the others to deal with Yosaku, knowing that Nami would straighten it out.

"Uh!" Nami growled in frustration, angry that they hadn't listened to her when she had said that he wasn't healed yet.

"Pick him up and set him down on one of the hammocks in the boys room." I heard her say as I walked into the kitchen, laughing slightly when I heard Usopp and Luffy practically running to do her bidding.

She could be really scary when she wanted to be, and she always wanted to be when people didn't want to listen to her.

While everyone was outside dealing with Yosaku, I was busy making some food for everyone, silently wishing that we had Sanji to do it for me. While I liked cooking, I wasn't really the best sheaf in the world, and tended to burn things when I wasn't paying attention.

By the time everyone was done putting Yosaku to bed, I had already made a nice fruit salad for everyone, knowing that Johnny was already showing signs of scurvy himself.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone." Nami said as she and the others walked through the door and into the kitchen to sit down.

"Yep, this is the kind of trouble you run into when you choose a life out on the sea." Zoro said, causing me to roll my eyes at him as he hadn't exactly known what was wrong with Yosaku either.

"Which means, when we're at sea, we really need to think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients from very little food." Usopp said, piping in with his on thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah, and it's absolutely necessary that there is someone on this ship that knows how to do that." Nami said, causing most of the people in the room to look at me.

"Hey, I'm just a witch, so don't look at me. I don't know anything about nutrition, and I'd probably poison everyone if I was the one left to cook everyday." I said, causing everyone to stop eating the fruit salad. "Hey! I know how to cut up fruits! Just don't expect me to cook much else, I only know a few recipes, and they're mostly junk food. Not exactly the worlds most healthy things." I said, a little annoyed that they had taken my comment so literal.

"Hm. So it's necessary, but we don't have anyone that knows how to." Luffy said, looking as though he was thinking something out, something I hadn't seen him do before. "Right! The ship needs a cook! Let's go find us a cook!"

"I'm in!" Usopp said, causing me to smile at him.

"I think all of us are in, besides, even if we weren't, Luffy is the captain, he could just over rule us." I said with a smile, getting Usopp to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I know that, I was just saying that I like the idea of having Yummy food even when we're out at sea." He said smiling, knowing that I was just kidding around with him.

"A cook?" Johnny said, looking up from his bowl of fruit, not realizing that that was a vary dangerous thing to do, not to mention stupid. "In that case, I know just the place, and the food is gonna blow ya mind."

"Alright, let's go! Where to?" Luffy asked excitedly, his eyes getting the strange little sparkle in them that they always got when he thought about food.

"Consider your selves warned, this place is close to the Grandline." Johnny said, getting up and walking over to stand in front of Zoro. "And I've heard a lot of rumors lately that a certain Hawk-eyed man you're looking for is there." he said, looking down at Zoro with a smirk.

Zoro looked up at him, happily clutching at the three swords at his side, happy to finally have some information on the man he was looking for.

"Set a course!" Johnny said once he saw the look on Zoro's face. "North, North-East to the sea restaurant, Baratie!"

"Ok, but we'll have to do that tomorrow, it's getting late and I'm betting everyone needs some sleep." I said, getting up and washing my dishes, then heading to the door so that I could get to bed early. "Besides, only an idiot sails at night."

"Hey, I always sailed at night." Luffy said, causing the rest of the room to sweat drop.

"Anyway," I started, choosing not to address the comment that Luffy had just made, though it was incredibly tempting. "Goodnight everyone."

And with that said, I picked up Lil and Choco and headed for the girls room, marveling the fact that I could still pick up Choco even though he was getting so big.

It took us two days to get to the restaurant, and by that time me and Nami had both nearly killed Johnny several different times as he had a habit of not knocking before he barged into a room.

By the time we actually saw the Baratie, he was black and blue all over, though there were still some red from the nose bleeds left as well.

"So, what do you think?" He asked through his swollen lips, talking about the restaurant and not his life expectancy, which was short if he didn't learn to knock sometimes soon.

"Wow! It's a big fish!" Luffy shouted in amazement, his words causing Lil's mouth to start watering, much to my annoyance as she was sitting on my shoulder when this happened.

"Ew! Lil!" I said, looking at my now damp red t-shirt, wishing she wouldn't drool so much.

I guess feeding her nothing but fruit and bread for the past few days wasn't such a good idea.

"This is the coolest place ever!" Luffy said as I turned around and headed for thr girls room, smiling when I saw Yosaku coming up from the boys room.

"Hey, guess you're all better now." I said as I passed, catching Johnny's attention in the process.

"All better?" He asked, turning to see what I was talking about. "Yosaku!"

and before I had even taken a step into the storage room, the two brothers started dancing around and shouting 'Hurray, Hurray!' again like they had when we first met them.

Once I had changed my shirt so that I wasn't wearing a wet one, I walked back out onto the deck, smiling when the marines still hadn't arrived.

_'Looks like I was right, being two days late means we don't have to deal with them.'_ I thought, smiling at the fact that we didn't have to deal with them.

When we had found Johnny and Yosaku two days later then we were supposed to, I knew that we probably wouldn't see Fullbody or his ship.

Which meant that Luffy probably wouldn't end up putting a hole in the roof of the Baratie, and therefor we wouldn't have to stick around for a month, but I had a plan to fix that.

I had a plan!

Since we needed to stay around until Don Krieg and his men showed up, I was going to do something that was going to make the others hate me.

"Why don't we head on in?" I asked once we had dropped anchor, trying to keep my grin from getting to big.

Don't want to tip them off, now do I?

"Sure, I'm in!" Nami said, jumping into Johnny's and Yosaku's ship, waiting for the rest of us to do the same.

"You guys go ahead, I think me and Yosaku's going to hang back for a bit." Johnny said, thoroughly confusing the hell out of me.

Hadn't coming here been his idea?

Shrugging my shoulders at the two brothers, I followed the others and jumped onto the smaller ship, smiling at the thought of all the free food me and Nami were about to eat.

Nami's makeover had it's perks, even if I didn't like it.

"Kweh?" Choco asked, looking at me oddly for a few moments from Merry's railing.

Siting on her back was Lil, looking at me with the same big, pleading eyes that Choco was sending me.

"Alright you two, get on." I said, knowing that they just wanted to go to the restaurant with us.

"Kweh!" Choco shouted happily, jumping onto the smaller boat, bringing Lil with him as she was on his back.

"Yeay!" Lil said happily, the look in her eyes clearly stating that she was going to eat the biggest fish they head at the restaurant.

"Hey, are you sure it's alright for them to come along?" Nami asked, once again doubting my magnificent power of foresight.

"Yeah, most restaurants don't let pets in." Zoro added, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Back in Syrup Village they always let people bring their pets with them, but I guess some places aren't like that." Usopp said, shaking his head at me for some odd reason.

"Don't worry, even if they don't want to let them come in, there is a chef in there that will let them." I said happily

"Huh? There is?" Nami asked curiously, wandering what I meant by that.

"Do you know one of the chefs?" Zoro asked, once again forgetting that I was supposed to be psychic.

"No, but when has that ever stopped me?" I asked as the boat finally docked onto the Baratie. "Come on Fuzz-bucket, You to Choco, let's go." I added, walking to the front door of the restaurant and pushing them open.

The inside of the restaurant was better then I had imagined. The walls were painted a soft pink, and had white pillars with gold trim set every so many feet. The floors were made of some sort of blue marble tiles, and the tables all had pure white table clothes over them.

"Come on, I think I see an open table." Nami said, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the table and out of my thoughts.

Once we were all sitting down, a chef came over to the table and asked us how we would be paying, only to be knocked out of the way by a blond man in a black suit.

It was Sanji.

"Oh dear ocean- thank you for this treasure that you have shared from your depths." He said, handing me a rose and causing me to turn bight pink, which was quickly remedied when he caught site of Nami. "Such beauty I've never seen!" he said as he gave her two roses, having completely forgotten about me in less then a second.

"Yeah, should have seen that coming." I said, though I was still slightly embarrassed thanks to his comment.

"Who's this guy?" Zoro asked, clearly thinking that Sanji was an idiot.

"Oh yes my loves!" Sanji continued, acting as though he hadn't heard Zoro's comment, though this time he started turning back and forth between me and Nami as he spoke."I can't bare this hardship of loving you from afar, it is to difficult! I am now prepared to sail to the ends of the earth as a pirate if it means someone of your rare beauty will be by my said!"

"To be together, sailing the sees!" He continued, standing up and clutching at his chest dramatically. "But tragic, a great obstacle blocks our way!"

"OH, and that great obstacle would be me, right?" A voice called, dragging our attention from Sanji and over to another chef I had been wanting to meet.

Chef Zeff.

"Tassels!"

'Oh god, no!' I thought in horror as Lil lunged across the table and attached herself to one of the ends of Zeff's mustache.

"Tassels!" Lil said happily, speaking around the giant yellow ball of facial hair in her mouth.

"Did that cat talk?!" Everyone in the restaurant exclaimed, unable to believe their ears.

"Lil! No!" I yelled, running over and grabbing onto the damn cat, trying to pull her off of the long braided mustache.

"OW!" Zeff shouted as I continued pulling on my cat, nearly ripping his mustache off in the process.

"Lil! Let go!" I ordered, wishing she would stop tormenting me with her damn stupidity.

"No! Mine!" Lil hissed, still not letting go of the blond mustache.

"Huh, it did talk." Sanji said in amazement, not bothering to help us get Lil off of Zeff.

"Chef Zeff!" Several of the other chefs shouted, coming out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, only to see a crazy girl pulling on Zeff's mustache.

Don't ask me why, but for some reason, they didn't see Lil attached to the end of it, they only saw my pulling on one of Zeff's long braids.

"What do you think you're doing to chef Zeff?!" some of them demanded, coming over and yelling at me.

"I'm not doing anything to him! I'm trying to get my damn cat off his mustache!" I explained, still trying to pull her off.

At my words. everyone looked at my hands and saw that I was right. I was pulling on a really fuzzy black thing that was attached to the end of Zeff's mustache.

"I'll get it off for ya!" One of them asked, getting everyones attention as he raised a large meat cleaver, clearly planning on hitting Lil with it.

Zoro and Sanji both made a move to stop him, but stopped when they realized that there wasn't any point in worrying, because what happened next shocked everyone, including me.

In a flash, I wrapped my tail around the chef's wrists and used it to throw the him off balance and yank him to the ground. Not wanting him to kill my cat, I didn't bother to stop and marvel at what I had just done, instead choosing to continue trying to pull Lil off.

She might be annoying, but that didn't mean I was willing to let someone hurt her.

"Patty! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You could have hurt her!" Sanji said angrily, preparing to kick Patty's ass, only to be stopped by a bop on the head from Zeff's chef hat.

"Damn it girl, get your cat off me!" Zeff ordered, annoyed with the fact that something was attached to his mustache, and someone was pulling on it.

The tone in his voice made me think that I no longer had to worry about my 'let's stay at the Baratie' plan.

"Lil, if you don't let go this instant, then there will be no fish for you!" I said, causing her to let go almost instantly.

"No! My fishies!" She wailed in misery, causing a vein in my forehead to start throbbing again.

This cat is going to get me killed.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." Nami said, trying to smooth everything over, only to be ignored as everyone continued to stare at me.

After a few minutes, everyone let out a shout that explained why they were staring.

"She has a tail?!" The all shouted, causing me to hang my head in misery.

Of all the things people could notice me for, my tail was my least favorite of all, though it did actually come in handy for once.

Before any of us even got the chance to talk, Zeff stepped forward.

"You've made a mess of the place, and your cat attacked me, causing me great bodily harm." He said, laying it on a little thick, though I didn't really have the ability to argue with him at the moment. "For that, you'll work here for one year without pay."

Yep, I didn't even need a plan to get us to stay here.

Great.

---------------------

OMFG! Over 100,000 words! XD That's a first for me!

**Note: **You can now look at artwork for this story by going to my profile and clicking on the links.

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	15. Don the destroyer

**Chapter 15: Don the destroyer**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day -_25

_OK, I've only been working here two days, and I already can't stand the place. _

_After Lil got me stuck as the 'chore girl', I had to spend six hours trying to explain to the others that it really didn't matter because of the whole 'Don Krieg thing', which had both Nami and Usopp telling me I was nuts for even thinking that we should stick around if something like that was going to happen. _

_It doesn't really matter anyway, I'm stuck here until the Don Krieg event, so they can complain all they want. _

_While Luffy's annoyed with me, he doesn't seem to be that annoyed. I guess the idea of fighting a really strong guy kind of fixed whatever annoyance he has about waiting another month before we enter the Grandline. _

_And Nami found some of the wanted posters Johnny and Yosaku have, so I don't have to worry about screwing up the whole 'Arlong' thing. _

_Anyway, I'm writing this in the middle of my break, but if Zeff sees me, he'll beat the crap out of me for 'slacking off when I could be working'._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Finishing up the last line, I quickly closed the journal and headed back into the kitchen, wishing I could some how get out of work.

It hadn't really been all that bad thanks to Sanji, who kept taking all the work I was given and trying to do it himself, which I hated and always forced him to let me do it on my own. While I hate doing the dishes with a passion, I hate it even more when people act as though I can't do something myself. He didn't mean any harm by it, but I still didn't like it.

But, Sanji was Sanji, so there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Here, take this out to the trash boat out back." Zeff ordered, handing me the large bag of trash, causing me to growl at him in annoyance. "And drop the attitude." He added, hearing my growl.

Then again, as I am a cat girl, it was probably more of a snarling, roaring sound.

"Yes sir." I said, taking the bag and heading through the main room and to the deck, planing on it on the trash boat like I had been instructed.

We put the trash on the boat so that Patty could take it to one of the islands whenever he went to get the groceries for the week, which meant that the 'trash boat' and the 'Grocery boat' were the same thing.

Walking out onto the deck, if found that it was an unbelievably foggy day. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, or the bag that was in my arms.

_'Great, it's foggy, just great.'_ I said, unable to understand why it was making me so edgy.

It wasn't until I was almost to the trash boat that I realized why the fog was making me so nervous.

"It's today!" I exclaimed in horror, realizing that Don Krieg had first arrived at the Baratie when it was foggy like it was now.

I also realized that irony of the situation. Luffy had been the on taking out the trash in the anime when Don Krieg showed up, and now that was exactly what I was doing.

Dropping the trash bag on the floor, I took off running, heading back to the entrance so that I could tell everyone what was about to happen, but sadly, I didn't get the chance.

Before I had even taken six steps, a huge ship appeared out of the fog. It was damaged beyond belief.

There were huge chunks of it missing and cuts all over it, like someone had put it through a woodcutter. It was hard to believe it was still able to sail, and I was half expecting it to sink into the ocean at any second.

"It's him!" I shouted, running around the ship as fast as I could and through the front door.

"What in blazes are ya shoutin 'bout?" Patty barked, demanding to know why I was yelling.

"It's Don Krieg!" A overly panicked woman next to the window yelled, causing just about every customer to head for the door, where I was standing.

"Hey! Hey! Stop shoving!" I shouted as I was slowly pushed back out through the door and promptly knocked over board.

"Kweh!"

It was Choco to the rescue. Choco appeared out of nowhere and promptly dove into the water after me, coming up under me and helping me back onto the Baratie now that everyone else had disappears.

"You-" I coughed happily, trying not to choke on the water that was still in my lungs. "Are getting the biggest bag of greens I can find." I said, hugging him happily.

Good birdy. Very good birdy.

"Kaede my sweet! Are you alright?" Sanji asked franticly with hearts in his eyes, his legs wiggling oddly.

How anyone could bend there legs in eight different places to make it look like a wiggling worm was beyond me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to my feather hero here." I said, giving Choco yet another hug.

"Kaede!" Usopp yelled in a panicked voice as he, Zoro, and Luffy all headed over to us on Johnny's and Yosaku's boat from the merry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Choco saved me." I said, causing Choco to Kweh happily.

"Why did you decided to go for a swim?" Lil asked as she came out of the Baratie, seeing that I was wet and looking at me in annoyance.

"I didn't decide to go swimming! The huge swarm of people shoved me in!" I said defensibly, starting to wander if I should trade Lil in for a dog.

"That's-!" Patty said, getting everybody's attention and causing us to turn to look back out at the fog. "That's the Don Krieg's ship!"

"Ge, ya think?" I asked sarcastically, not taking my eye off of the huge ass ship as it steadily got closer and closer. "Ge, do you think that's why all the customers took off like bats out of hell?"

Knowing Don Krieg's ship was coming, and seeing it were two different things. When I had simply known that it was going to come, I hadn't been that worried or scared because I knew that Luffy was going to take care of everything, but now that it was actually here, I was scared shitless.

It was like knowing that everything was going to be OK when you were planning for a earthquake, but completely forgetting that the moment it actually happened.

Just because I knew Luffy could handle it, that didn't mean I wasn't worried. I knew that everything could suddenly take a turn for the worst, and that thought didn't exactly calm me down.

"I told you! I knew those goons were gonna show up! Now are you gonna get rid of those guys or what?!" Carne demanded, dragging me out of my panicked thoughts as he continued to yell at Patty.

"This can't be real! He's got a whole fleet to command! Why would Don Krieg come here to take revenge for just one man?! I mean doesn't he have anything better to do?!" Patty exclaimed, clearly thinking that the cold hearted pirate, Don the Destroyer, had come to take revenge on him for mistreating one of his men.

"Does it matter?! He's here alright, we aren't imagining that ship!" Another cook shouted, this one named Alphonse, or Al for short.

"Guys! I think this is our cue to leave right now!" Usopp shouted in horror, wishing we weren't seeing what we were seeing.

"Look at the sheer size of that galleon!" Nami exclaimed, just as horrified as Usopp was.

"What a huge ship!" Luffy shouted in amazement, once again proving that he was clueless to what was going on around him. "Do you think there hungry?" He added, clearly thinking that they were customers for me and Sanji to take care of.

"Some how, I doubt that's why they're here." Sanji answered, still looking at the huge ship as well.

"Actually, as I psychic, I can honestly say that they are partly here because they're hungry." I said, causing all the chefs near me to turn and look at me as none of them had even heard about me being psychic. "They've been starving for a while, which means this is actually kind of Sanji's fault."

"Psychic?" Patty asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Yeah, it's why we stayed here for so long, we decided that we would fight them off for you." Usopp said, though he clearly wanted to take off running.

"Huh?" Carne asked, looking at me like I was crazy, only to get cut off by another chef.

"Hey, the ship looks like it's been through a battle recently." Al said, looking at all the damage on the Krieg pirate's ship as the fog finally started to clear a bit.

"What did they do, sail through a hurricane or something?" Luffy asked, seeing the damage as well.

"It's amazing it can even still sail, I'm surprised it hasn't sank into the ocean yet." Usopp added, clearly thinking the same thing as everyone else.

"It doesn't look like damage from cannon fire." Sanji said, stating the obvious. "In fact, it doesn't look man made at all."

"Maybe it was a tornado hurricane." Luffy said, not knowing that he had pretty much summed up most of the damage already.

Most of it was from hurricanes, but there was some damage that was from a certain hawk-eyed swordsman.

It was while everyone was talking about the damage that a man appeared out of the ship, supporting the weight of another man on his shoulders.

It was Ghin and Don Krieg.

As the two of them came down onto the ship, everybody that was already on the Baratie headed back inside the restaurant, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

The eerie feeling that filled the air as Krieg got closer and closer was almost palpable. It was as though his presence alone was enough to send a grown man screaming for his mother. He was just that scary.

Once the two Krieg pirates were through the front doors of the Baratie, everyone tensed, knowing that this probably wasn't going to be good.

Well, everyone but Sanji, Luffy, Zeff, and Zoro. They didn't seem to be worried at all.

"I beg you, I need food..." Krieg said, proving I had been right when I said that he wanted food, which I already knew. "Water." He said weakly, trying to get someone to listen to him. "We have money, lots of money. Please! It's been so long, I can't even remember the last time I had food- please sir!" he pleaded. "I need food and drink, I'm begging you-"

"This can't be..." Carne said, amazed that we weren't dead yet.

"Where's the death and the destruction? Can this really be thee Don Krieg, commodore of the grand pirate fleet?" Patty whispered, shocked that Krieg hadn't killed us all yet.

"Guess he's hungry..." Luffy said, stating the obvious as Sanji headed to the back of the room and into the kitchen.

When no one made a move to bring him some food, Don Krieg promptly fell over, though his little act wasn't completely convincing as his pain didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Captain!" Ghin said in horror, leaning down and trying to help Krieg up.

"Please! I'll take anything! I'll even take scraps! Please!" Krieg begged, putting on a very good show for everyone.

"Captain, your a king, you shouldn't lower yourself to a common beggar!" Ghin exclaimed before turning his attention to the rest of us. "Please help him! Our captain is on the brink of starvation! Please! If he doesn't get something to eat soon he'll die!"

The end of Ghin's begging was met by Patty's laughter. He clearly thought that everything he had just heard was hilarious, and a small part of me couldn't help but agree, but that was only because I had seen the episode and knew that Don Krieg was only half telling the truth. He was actually planning on forcing us to feed all his men, then kill us the moment that was done.

If it wasn't for the fact that I believe that starvation is something no one should ever have to feel, I would have laughed with him.

"Hahaha! That's got to be the greatest thing I've ever heard! Feed him? Ha! Ya right! Someone call the marines! Hahaha! Like we'd-" Patty said, stopping when I started talking over him.

"You might as well stop laughing," I said, cutting into his statement and causing everyone to turn and stare at me. "Sanji went to get Don Krieg some food, and Zeff went to get some food for the rest of Don's men."

The words had barely left my mouth when Sanji suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a large plate of food and a large bottle of wine out for Don to eat and drink.

"Here's something for your captain." Sanji said, setting the food and wine down in front of Don Krieg.

"Sanji?! What in blazes do you think you're doing?!" Patty demanded, taking a menacing step toward the tall blond man.

"Well, it kind of looks like he's serving him." I said plainly, keeping my face as straight as possible.

In the few days that I had worked at Baratie, I had figured out why Sanji liked to mess with Patty and Carne.

It was funny as shit.

"I can see that! What I want to know is why he's serving that cold blooded, murderess son of a bitch?!" Patty demanded, completely ignoring the fact that I had just said that chef Zeff had also gone to make some food for Krieg's crew.

"Sanji! Are ye mad?! Get that food away from him!" Carne demanded, stepping forward to do it himself, only for Krieg to suddenly stand up and send both him and Sanji flying.

"Ah! Sanji! Carne!" Patty shouted in horror as the two hit the ground hard.

I quickly ran over to them and helped them up, making sure they weren't hurt. When I saw the blood on Sanji, I froze in horror, thinking he was badly hurt.

"He's bleedin! Sanji?! Are you alright?" Patty asked, worried about him just as much as I was.

They might not get along, but they were kind of like family, and you always worry about family, even when you don't really like them.

"Sanji! Are you alright?" I asked stupidly, repeating Patty's question with out realizing it in my worried state.

My worry quickly disappeared, however, when I saw that all the blood was all coming from Sanji's nose.

"Pervert!" I said angrily, pulling my mallet out of nowhere and sending him flying through the air and into several chairs and tables.

"AH! Sanji!" All the chef's yelled in horror as Sanji flew through the air.

"What the hell ya do that for?" Carne demanded angrily, wanting to know why I had just hit an injured man.

"Because, the pervert was bleeding through his nose while looking at my top." I said angrily, standing up and walking back into the group of people that were opposite to Krieg. "Maybe now he'll actually be bleeding from somewhere else." I added, half hoping that Sanji had a few cuts and bruises on him after that hit.

"She's scary." one of the chef's whispered, praying that I wouldn't hear him.

I ignored his comment as I was more interested in what was happening with Krieg, though I was silently cursing Nami's makeover on me at the same time.

While I was happy that people finally realized that I was a girl, I wasn't to thrilled with the perverts that I seemed to attract.

It was like every guy that was drawn to me was a pervert, and all of them seemed to stare at me in a way I wasn't very comfortable with. If there was one thing I hated about the makeover more then anything else, it was the perverts. Way to many perverts, and Sanji was definitely one of them.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Sanji well enough and he was a nice guy, but I wasn't to thrilled with him doing that strange 'wiggle wiggle worm dance' thing with his legs every time me, or any other girl, walked by him. It was kind of creepy.

But, I was going to have to get used to it as Sanji was going to be on the crew soon and would be traveling with us for a long time.

Well, at least he wasn't as bad as Johnny and Yosaku, who for some reason never seemed to remember to knock before walking into the bathroom when Nami or I was in it, but could some how manage to remember to when it was one of the guys that were in it.

Strange, isn't it?

My attention was drawn back to the scene before me when Patty pulled out a huge fucking gun and aimed it at Don Krieg and Ghin.

"Shit!" I shouted, jumping out of the way and up onto the large spiraling stair case that was wrapped around a large pillar in the center of the room, which led up to the floors above.

I REALLY didn't want to get shot when Krieg retaliated as I was pretty sure that I wouldn't survive it, and that would suck monkey butts.

"Guy's! Get up here now!" I shouted, causing Usopp, Choco, and Lil to run to the stairs as fast as they could, while Zoro and Luffy simply walked over to them lazily.

They had learned not to argue with me when I was panicked, it usually lead to something bad happening.

"At a joint like this, pirate scumbags come and go all day," Patty said, holding up the gun and making sure his aim was accurate. "We're fully prepared to serve any kind of costumer." he said, smirking at Don Krieg. "I really hope you saved some room for desert, because I have a secret recipe that is truly to die for! Here comes the meat ball of doom!" He shouted, pulling the trigger and sending a huge ass bullet flying at Don Krieg.

The blast had a small downside that came with it. While it was definitely a powerfully attack, it also caused a bright flash of light and a huge cloud of smoke to appear, which completely blocked our view of Don Krieg.

The explosion from the bullet had also had a backlash, sending several of the chef's flying, including Sanji who had still been laying on the ground from my 'super pervert destroying mallet shot, mock 2' attack that I had hit him with.

What? Don't look at me like that! I had to name it something, didn't I?

"I might have broken the door, I sure hope Zeff wont yell at me again." Patty said, laughing slightly and thinking that he had just killed Don Krieg.

"He might go easy on ya, for saving the restaurant and all." Carne said, thinking the same thing as Patty was.

"Did he get him?" One of the other chefs asked, this one not as sure as Patty and Carne that Krieg was dead.

"Nope, Krieg's got a lot of armor on under his clothes, so it probably blocked the whole blast. He's probably still standing." I said in disappointment, shaking my head at him and causing several people to look up at me in horror, before turning their attentions back tot the cloud of smoke in front of them.

"Are you a chef, or a comedian" A voice called out through the smoke, causing several people to take a step back in horror. "Because your jokes are lame." The voice growled, causing even me to step back in horror.

Like I said, knowing something was going to happen, and seeing it happen were two very different things.

Knowing he was going to still be standing, and knowing he was going to say something menacing wasn't nearly as bad as seeing and hearing them in person.

"And that desert was terrible!" He shouted angrily as the smoke finally started to clear, allowing us to see that he wasn't hurt at all and that he was covered in gold colored armor. "The worst I've ever had!"

Two plates of armor on either shoulder opened up, revealing two large guns under each of them that looked more like cannons. The second they were open, two more armored plates on his sides opened, reveling even bigger guns under them, all of which were pointed at us.

Once all his weapon plates were open, Krieg then pulled out to large postals, holding one in either hand and aiming them at us as well.

Knowing that we would probably get killed if even one of those bullets hit one of us, I grabbed Lil, Choco, and Usopp and ran up the stairs and around the pillar, knowing that bullets were going to start flying at any second.

"He's got them everywhere!" Luffy said in amazement and slight horror, knowing that the chefs couldn't survive a bullet like he could.

"All those guns!" Sanji said in horror, finally getting up from his position on the ground where he had landed after Patty's gun blast.

While everyone was staring in horror at the guns, Usopp was busy doing his own complaining.

"Hey! I'm all for running away when the going gets tough, but do you really have to drag me by my nose?!" Usopp demanded, alerting me to the fact that the long thing in my hand wasn't his arm, which I already knew.

"Sh!" I said, knowing that we were going to be hearing gunshots in less then a second.

And I was right.

The moment the 'hush sound' left my lips, the sound of gunshots filled the room, making it impossible to hear anything else. It was amazing how so many shots could be heard firing from so few guns in less then a full ten seconds.

I would never have believed that all those shots had come from one person if it wasn't for the fact that I had already seen it with my own eyes when watching the anime, which hadn't really done a very good job showing the scene.

There were so many shots being fired, and I could see hundreds of bullets flying past the pillar, making me wander how in the world all the chefs managed to survive in the anime.

If this was my world, all of them would be dead and Krieg would be coming after me and Usopp next, though I think he would also go after Choco thinking that he would taste good when cocked over an open fire.

Kind of a creepy thought if you ask me.

When the sound of gun fire finally ended, I exhaled the breath that I hadn't even known I was holding in. I had never been a huge fan of guns, and it hadn't exactly helped that I had just been shot at.

At the rate things were going, I was going to have a panic attack every time someone fired a gun near me.

Which would suck considering that I was going to have to deal with Usopp and Franky being on the crew, and I was going to have to deal with being shot at by the marines.

Maybe I should start looking for an alternative occupation?

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I did the stupid thing of sticking my head out from behind the pillar to see what was happening, and was lucky when no one started shooting at me.

A good way to get yourself killed in a gun fight is to stick your head out where the bad guys can see it.

Can you say easy target?

When I stuck my head out from behind the pillar, I was just in time to see that armored plates on Don Krieg's body close, hiding the guns that he had just fired at everyone. Once the guns were covered, he then took of one of the gray gloves that were covering his hands to reveal a gold colored metal glove under it. The glove was covered in diamonds. There was a large quarter size diamond on each knuckle as well as a huge ass fist sized one on the space over the back of his hand.

If Nami was there, she would have been proud of the huge dollar signs that my eyes turned into at the site of the diamonds.

Since I knew that Luffy was going to beat the shit out of Don Krieg, and I hadn't gotten payed for any of the work I had done at the restaurant, not to mention the fact that I was almost broke, I was sure no one was going to mind if I took those nice gloves off of Krieg when Luffy was done beating the shit out of him.

"Wow, that's one big ass diamond!" Lil exclaimed, sticking her head out from behind the pillar as well and staring in awe at the large gem stone on the back of Krieg's hand

"Wow! That things bigger then my fist!" Usopp said, stating the obvious as he to stuck his head out from behind the pillar along with Choco.

"Yeah," I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear me. "And it's going to be all mine by the end of Luffy's fight with that Shit head."

"Huh?" Are you sure it's a good idea to steal from a guy like Don Krieg?" Usopp asked, thinking I was crazy for even considering it. "And besides, who says Luffy's gonna win, I say we should all just get back to the Merry and get going while the going's good."

"For once, I think I agree with long nose." Lil said, looking at me like I was crazy. "Just because he beat him in the-" She started, only to stop when she realized what she had almost said in front of Usopp. "I mean, you might have seen Luffy beat him in one of your visions, but we _have_ seen things change from what you've seen to something much worse because of our attempts to change them." she said, being as criptic as her little kitty mind would let her.

"What?! You mean the things you see don't always come true?!" Usopp exclaimed, causing Choco to stick his wing over Usopp's mouth so that he couldn't start shouting again.

"SH!" I hushed, wishing he would use his brain before shouting like that. "What I see are possibilities. If I change something, then it changes the outcome." I lied, taking my explanation form one of my favorite scifi series, Andromeda.

"Possibilities?" he whispered once Choco removed his wing from over his mouth. "Oh! You mean we can always change something that happens in the future, like the visions are just warnings?" He asked, coming up with a way for me to cover my tracks without even knowing he was doing it.

"Exactly, so just because I saw Luffy beat Don Krieg, that doesn't mean he actually will, but I know he will. It's Luffy we're talking about, he isn't exactly known for giving up. He'll win, you'll see." I said smiling, knowing that Luffy was way to strong to loose to a looser like Krieg.

It was at the end of my statement that I was almost knocked down the stairs by a large bag of something that hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey, out of the way kid." a gruff voice said from behind me, a voice that I knew belonged to chef Zeff.

Looking behind me, I saw the Zeff was carrying a large bag in front of him, which was probably filled with food and drink for all of Krieg's men.

Not wanting to get knocked down the stares by mistake, I quickly moved out of the way and took Lil, Choco, and Usopp with me.

"Thanks." Zeff said as he moved past us and down the stairs, only to have to stop again and ask Luffy and Zoro to move once he got to them.

Once Zeff was past us, I turned my attention back to Don Krieg, who was now yelling at everyone for not doing as he told them.

"When I give you slime balls an order, you will follow it down to the last letter!" he shouted angrily, causing several people to take a step back in fear. "Don't you ever disobey me!"

It wasn't until Zeff dropped the large bag of food and drink down in front of Krieg that the large, armor covered man saw that he was there. The moment Krieg saw him, he froze in horror.

"This is about a hundred meals." Zeff started, though the look in his eyes said that he really wanted to kick Krieg's ass. "Now take it to your men right away."

"No! Owner Zeff!" All the chefs said in horror, unable to believe the Zeff was actually giving down the food that he was demanding, even though I had already told them that he had gone to get it.

"Watch where you're going with that," Luffy said, adjusting his had with a childish pout on his face. "I was standing there you know."

Everyone was to busy staring at Zeff to even hear Luffy's comment. Even Don Krieg was froze at the sight of him, though he was the only one that looked scared shitless of him.

"You're-" Krieg started in horror, unable to believe his own eyes. "Red Foot Zeff!"

The statement was barely above a whisper, but the entire place was so silent that everyone heard Krieg's comment. Some of the chefs were shocked to hear what was just said, while others weren't surprised at all.

It was as if the few people that had been working there for several years had figured that out a long time ago, while the new people, who had only been working their for two or three years, hadn't known at all.

The look the appeared on Ghin's face said that he knew that name as well, and wasn't to thrilled with finding out that they were now on _the_ Red Foot Zeff's ship, and harassing his men.

Zeff didn't seem to ignore Krieg's comment as he turned around and started walking away.

He hadn't even taken six steps when his own crew started complaining, clearly surprised at the fact that he had actually given Krieg food for his crew.

"What are you doing?!" One of them called, unable to believe what he had just seen.

"Yeah! You can't be serious!" Another called, unable to understand why Zeff would feed people that were probably going to try to kill us as soon as they were done eating.

"If all of those pirates get their strength back, then the restaurant will be completely taken over!" A third man shouted, pleading with Zeff to rethink what he was doing.

"That would be true," Zeff started when he finally stopped walking, "if they still have the will to fight."

Everyone stared at him in silence, unable to understand what he was saying.

"Tell me," He continued as he turned around to face Krieg. "did your will survive defeat?"

"What? No way!" One of the chefs shouted, unable to believe what Zeff had just said.

"The great Don Krieg was defeated?" Another asked dumbly, just as unable to believe it as the one that had spoken before him.

"Wow, not even he could do it." Carne said, knowing that Zeff probably meant that Krieg was defeated in the Grandline. "A pirate fleet of fifty ships couldn't even make it on the Grandline..."

Everyones statements seemed to be having a bad effect on Ghin, who was now on the floor holding his head, as if trying to block at unwanted memories.

I almost felt bad for him. Well, almost.

"The Grandline?" Luffy asked in amazement, now wanting to hear everything he could about what happened to Krieg, knowing it would tell him more about the one place he wanted to go the most.

Don Krieg still wasn't answering anyone, still to busy staring wide-eyed at the blond mustached man in front of him. It was as if he was stuck in his own little world of horror and shock. It wasn't until I remembered about Zeff's log book that I realized why.

While there was some horror in them, Krieg's eyes were mostly filled with shook and surprise. As well as an unmistakable look of hunger. He was clearly happier then anything at the thought of getting Zeff's long book.

It was like a child had just been told that he could walk into any store he wanted, and buy everything he saw.

"It is you, isn't it?" He finally asked, his words sounding strange and more demanding then they should have. "You're Red Foot Zeff!"

Once the question had finally left his lips, the look on his face change. It changed as though he was no longer suffering from his shock and surprise, and now was only interested in the prize that was before him.

"So, you are alive." He stated plainly, his eyes narrowing at Zeff like a hyena that had just found it's next meal. "The unrivaled pirate captain that was also the ship's cook.

The looks on everyones faces changed dramatically as the conversation was brought back to that of chef Zeff's true identity. It was as if someone had thrown a switch and changed there looks from horror to astonishment.

"Yes, that's right. I'm still alive." Zeff said plainly, narrowing his own eyes at Krieg as if to say, 'don't fuck with me'. "But what does any of this got to do with you? I haven't been a pirate for many years now, I chose the life of a cook."

"Hahaha!" Krieg laughed, thinking that it was funny that Zeff was saying that he 'chose' the life of a cook. "Chose the life of a cook, that's rich!" He said mockingly, laughing again as though it was the funniest thing in the world. "Yeah right! You didn't have a choice, old man. You live your life as a cook because the only thing you can be now is a cook! You know, it really is a pity that you no longer have that precious leg of yours.

"I heard the story a long time ago." He continued, unable to stop talking as though he liked the sound of his own voice. "How unlucky for you to have such an accident at sea. Now that's your greatest weapon has been sacrificed to the sea, you're defenseless, completely unable to fight!"

"Calling it an accident is kind of off." I said boredly, drawing everyone's attention to myself. "Most people would call taring off your own leg to save a small boy a selfless act, but if calling it an accident gets you off... then whatever floats your boat, then again, I'm not even sure you know what the one 'selfless' means." I said, actually getting a few people to laugh.

Like I said before, when I don't like someone, I'm unable to keep myself from saying shit like that to them.

While everyone else thought my statement was funny or was horrified to hear it, Krieg it seemed had decided to simply ignore me for the time being, though it did seem as though he put me on his list of people to kill first.

"Red Foot, you're the man the sailed the perilous waters of the Grandline and came back unscathed, that's impressive." He stated, heading into the reason why Zeff's identity was so interesting to him without needing to be prompted. "There should be a log book detailing your tactics, a full year of your journey there. Give it to me! Now!" He demanded, causing Zeff's eyes to narrow further.

"Does that mean he was defeated?" One of the chefs asked, causing a huge flurry of whispers to break out.

"The Grandline didn't defeat me!" Krieg roared angrily, not liking the way people were talking about him.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it kind of looks like you got your ass kicked." I said frankly, nodding me head at hi as though I knew what I was talking about, and I kind of did.

My comment didn't seem to go over to well with him. In fact, it seemed to piss him off because the moment he heard what I had said, he stood up and roared at me angrily, clearly wanting to rip my snowy white covered head off.

Lucky for me, Zeff distracted him.

"My log book, heh. So that's what you're after." He said, causing Krieg's creepy ass eyes to snap away from me and onto him instead. "You're right, I do indeed have a record of my travels." He said, causing Krieg's smile to broaden at his words. "But I will never hand it over to you."

Krieg's smile vanished at his words, being replaced with would could only be described as a snarl.

"You ignorant brute, that log book is sacred to me!" Zeff said angrily, clearly furious at the fact that Krieg had demanded it from him. "It's the pride of the crewmen that I sailed with! It's far to important to give to _you_."

"Alright, I'll take it by force then!" Krieg said, balling up one of his fists and holding it in front of him threateningly. "Yes, it's true that the Grandline beat me, but still, I will never give up on it. I am Don Krieg! In the end, it's just another ocean! I had enough weapons, and men, and ambition, but regrettably, the only thing I lacked was information."

"This statement is untrue, if that was all you lacked, then you would have succeeded like Zeff had, as he had started off without knowing what was going on in the Grandline." I said, once again cutting into his statement and causing him to glare at me. "And besides, your fleet was half destroyed by a hurricane, and then was decimated by Mihawk."

While the early part of my statement had gotten a glare from him, the last part of it had gotten a look of shock out of him an Ghin, who had gasped at my statement as well.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Krieg demanded, wanting to know if there was a spy among his men.

"That's easy, she's my crew's psychic!" Luffy said happily, causing everyone to stare at him for a few seconds before turning their attentions to me.

OK, maybe I do need to learn when to shut up.

"A psychic huh?" Zeff asked, turning his attention to me as well, stroking his beard in thought. "Are you a Grandline psychic?"

His question nearly caused me to fall over. Of all the things I had been expecting, that wasn't one of them.

'There's real psychics here?' I thought in amazement, though I somehow managed to keep the look on my face normal.

I simply stared at him, unable to think of how to answer. I wasn't exactly from the Grandline, so that would be a no, but I wasn't exactly from anywhere else in this world either.

"Grandline psychic?" Krieg asked, and I really didn't like the tone in his voice.

His voice was clearly saying that I wasn't going to like whatever it was that was going though his head, though I had a feeling that, as long as Krieg didn't hear about the 'witch' thing, I would be OK.

But unfortunately, Luffy was an idiot and my luck sucks.

"Huh? They have witches in the Grandline?" Luffy asked before turning his attention to me. "Is that where you're from?"

"Witch?!" Everyone demanded, causing me to hang my head in horror.

"Luffy, you. Are. an. Idiot." I said, punctuating each word angrily as i brought my hand up to cover my face in annoyance.

Only Luffy could ask a question like that when it was clear that it wasn't a good time to mention it.

"A witch? Huh, I thought the world government killed all the witches in the world." Krieg said, his eyes lighting up in a way that made me very uncomfortable.

'_Luffy, if we survive this, I'm going to kill you._' I thought, taking a step back at Krieg's look.

"With a witch under my control, I'll be able to find the one piece without a problem," Krieg said, the look in his eyes saying that he was thinking of all the power he could have at his disposal. "Then I'll be the ruler of this great pirate era!"

While I was still taking tentative steps backwards, Luffy walked straight forward, anger covering his face.

"Now hold on!" He demanded, pointing straight at Krieg in anger. "Kaede's on my crew and It's me that's going to be king of the pirates!"

_'My hero!'_ I thought happily, happy that someone was coming to my deference. Even if it was partially his fault that I was in trouble to begin with.

Everyone stared at Luffy in silence, unable to believe his statement. The thing about me being part of his crew they could believe as they already knew that, but the part about him becoming the pirate king? Nope, couldn't believe that at all.

"Wait! Don't be such an idiot! You better back off before he kills you!" Patty said, causing me to wander why he hadn't said something like that any of the times I made my comments.

_'You weren't that worried about me when I was talking...'_ I thought, deciding that I would have to get him back later for that little fact.

Krieg didn't seem to think Luffy was worth his time, and decided that he would deal with us later.

"I don't have time to deal with some punk kid's bull shit, Right now I'm going to go feed my men." He said calmly, picking up the large bag of food and heading for the door.

"Those of you who don't wish to die can leave the restaurant now and escape that fate. The only things I'm after are the log book, this ship and the witch." He said, stopping at the door to look back at all of us, though I had a feeling that his statement wasn't extended to me as well. "However, if you wish to stay and be slaughtered, I have no problem burying every last one of you at sea! Know that."

With the last of his statement finished, he walked out the front door and headed for his ship.

After a few seconds of sitting on the stares, which I had fallen on when I had been backing up, I stood up, heading down the stares, and walked over to Luffy.

"You idiot!" I shouted, pulling my mallet out of my froggy bag and bashing him over the head with it.

"Hey! What was the for?!" He demanded, rubbing the top of his now abused head and glaring up at me.

"GA! What part of 'don't tell the bad-guys things they don't need to know' don't you understand?!" I asked, though the real reason I was freaked out about was the fact that a psychopath now wanted to keep me as his own personal weapon.

It wasn't exactly a happy thought.

"I'm sorry Sanji!" Ghin said, getting everybody's attention. "I never thought it would be this way." he said, bowing in misery and apologizing to the man that had feed him for what he had done.

"You have nothing to apologize for sailor." Zeff said, surprising everyone, including me. "Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that."

"But boss!" Patty demanded, only to get cut off by me.

"Patty, shut up. If Sanji hadn't fed him, Zeff would have, and then who would you be blaming?" I asked, causing Zeff to smile at me.

Patty and the rest of the chefs looked back and forth between me and Zeff, unable to believe what I had just said.

"That's not true!" Carne finally said, trying as hard as he could to convince himself more then anyone else. "Is it boss?" he asked, turning his eyes to Zeff in question.

"Yeah, it's true." Zeff said plainly, not bothering to explain why.

"But why?" Patty asked, half demanding to know why Zeff would feed someone like Ghin.

"Because, no chef worth his crust would ever let a man starve." Zeff said. "None of you know what it's like to be on the brink of starvation. To have no food or water on the open ocean. There is no way you could possibly understand what a terrible prospect that is! It's the most difficult situation a man could ever face!"

"What? I don't know what your talking about chef Zeff." Patty said, wishing that he could understand what the older man was saying.

"The difference between all of you and Sanji, is that Sanji knows." Zeff said, not looking at any of them as he said this.

Everyone stared at Zeff before his words finally sank in. Sanji had nearly starved to death during some time in his life, and none of them had known that.

"If all you're going to do is stand around grumbling, then leave this place and never come back." Zeff said, getting everyone's attention again with those simple words.

"Huh?! I for one am gonna stay and fight!" Patty said, not willing to leave the place that was his home for so long. "I couldn't live with myself if I excepted defeat!"

"I'm staying to! After all, this is our restaurant, isn't it?!" Another chef said, raising a giant fork and holding it out in front of him menacingly.

"That's right! This place is all I've got to!" Another chef shouted, raising his own giant fork as well.

"Yeah! This is the Baratie! Home of the fighting chefs!" Carne shouted as he raised a huge ass knife into the air, causing everyone to start cheering.

All of them were staying. Not a single one of them was willing to leave the ship without a fight. If Krieg wanted the ship, then he was going to have to fight them for it.

"Are we gonna let them take our home from us?!" Patty called, giving everyone his own little pep talk.

"No!" Everyone shouted, raising various kitchenware.

"Are we gonna just sit here and let them walk all over us?!" Patty called out again.

"No!" Everyone shouted again, all of them ready for battle.

"Then let's show them what the fighting chefs of the Baratie can do!" Patty shouted, causing everyone to cheer and wave their 'cooking weapons' around in the air, all of them ready to protect their home with their lives.

"What are you doing?!" Ghin shouted, causing everyone to stop cheering and turn their attentions to him. "You saw how powerful Don is, didn't you?!"

"Ghin, listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Sanji said, standing up and walking over to a table. "Feeding someone that's hungry is my sacred moral duty, BUT-" He said, using one of his feet to flip a fallen table into the are and setting right side up with just one movement of his leg and sitting down on it. "Now that your crew is well fed, I have no obligation to you. With a clean conscience, I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp. If anyone tries to take the restaurant, I'll kill them without a moments hesitation."

Ghin swallowed hard at Sanji's words, knowing that he wasn't lying when he said he would kill them if they tried to take the restaurant.

"Ha!" Patty laughed, smirking at the words that had just left Sanji's mouth. "You're a real head case Sanji. Letting them live, then threatening to kill them?"

"Can it cook." Sanji said, looking away from him and ignoring him completely.

"This guy's awesome, huh?" Luffy said, looking up at Usopp and Zoro, who were still on the spiral staircase.

"Who cares if he's awe-" Usopp started, only to get cut off by a loud sound rang out through the air, coming from outside. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted in horror along with several other people.

The sound alone was enough to tell me what was happening. It sounded as though something very large was just cut in half and was now sinking very quickly into the sea.

"Their ship just got cut in half!" I exclaimed, heading for the door and out onto the deck of the Baratie, closely followed be the rest of the occupants of the Baratie.

"What the-?!" Luffy asked when he saw ship, completely surprised to find that it had indeed been cut in half and was now sinking to the bottom of the ocean at an alarming rate.

"What's going on?!" Krieg demanded, unable to understand why his ship was now in to pieces and sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"The ship's been cut!" One of his men shouted in horror as he fell into the ocean, causing Don Krieg's eyes to widen in horror.

"It was cut?! What do you mean it was cut?! Something sliced through this galleon?! No way! That's impossible!!!" he shouted, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Raise the anchor or we'll sink along with it!" Zeff shouted as the Baratie started jerking around wildly, nearly getting dragged under by the force of Krieg's sinking ship.

Once the anchor was raised, the ship settled down, though that hadn't happened before I tossed my cookies.

"Ug, let's not do that again."I Said, holding onto Choco, who was the only reason why I hadn't gone over board with my upchucked lunch.

"Wait! Where the hell is our ship?!" Zoro demanded, unable to see the merry and thinking that it had gotten sliced up with Krieg's.

"Nami stole it." I said, wishing the ship would stop wobbling already. It might not be sinking anymore, but that didn't mean it was completely stable.

"WHAT?!" Usopp demanded, unable to believe that Nami had done such a thing, and pissed that she had done it to a ship that was given to us by Kaya.

"Hay! Big bro!" Johnny shouted from the water as he and Yosaku swam over to us.

"Man overboard!" Yosaku shouted, trying to get someone to help them out of the water.

Lucky for them, my upchuck had already gotten washed away by the waves in the water, so they didn't have to worry about swimming though it.

"Yosaku! Johnny!" Luffy shouted, running over to them and using his rubber arms to get them out of the water and onto the Baratie.

"What happened? Where's Nami? Did she really steal it?" Zoro demanded, wanting to get as much information as he could.

"Yeah! Big sis Nami-" Johnny started, tear steaks and snot running down his face.

"She took all the treasure-" Yosaku said, tear steaks and snot running down his face as well.

"And sailed away!" Johnny finished sadly, miserable about the fact that he had let her steal everything without being able to do anything to stop her.

"She did what?!" Usopp, Luffy, and Zoro demanded, causing me to glare at them.

"I told you she stole them, weren't you listening when I said it?" I asked angrily, still feeling like shit after having to upchuck my lunch over the edge of the ship.

"That man is-" Zeff started, catching all of our attentions and causing us to look up, only for us to see that the air was starting to clear up some.

All of us froze when we saw him, all of us unable to believe our eyes.

"No! That bastard! He followed us back!" Krieg shouted in horror when he finally saw who it was that had cut his ship in half.

"It's him, he's here-" Zoro said, unable to believe his eyes.

In the anime, it was Zoro's heat beat that you could hear, but it wasn't his heart that I was hearing now, it was my own. My own heart beat was pounding in my ears, cutting off all other sound and sending me into total silence.

It wasn't that it was Mihawk that had caused me to freeze, it was something else entirely. Something that I hadn't even considered. Something that was more confusing then anything else in the world, and something that somehow made more sense then it should have.

"Father..."

---------------------

**Firstly:** Sorry, but if you didn't figure out that Hawk-eye Mihawk was her father by the description of her eyes, then that's your fault, not mine.

**Secondly: **Should I give Kaede a bounty at the end of the Arlong ark like Luffy? After all, the whole 'Mihawk's kid' and the 'witch' thing would probably freak the marines out a bit. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't like the idea of someone that was psychic going around when that psychic wasn't on their side, she could start talking about stuff that they don't want people to know for all they know.

Oh, and I realized that all the characters in One piece name their attacks, so I decided I was going to have to start doing that as well.

**Here's a List of Kaede's attacks so far: **

**Kitty Cuffs:** Her tail is used to bind someone's hands,

**- First used: **One Patty

**- Class:** Cat attacks

**- Level: **4/10 - Low

**Cat Daggers:** She digs her claws into someone

**- First used: **On Alvida

**- Class: **Cat attacks

**- Level: **1/10 – Super Weak.

**Super pervert destroying mallet shot, mock 1: **sends perverts flying

**- First used:** Johnny and Yosaku

**- Class:** Normal Mallet attacks

**- Level:** 5/10 – average

**Super pervert destroying mallet shot, mock 2:** sends perverts flying

**- First used: **Sanji

**- Class: **Steel Mallet attacks

**- Level:** 7/10 – kind of strong

**Super pervert destroying mallet shot, mock 2:** sends perverts flying

**- First used:** Not yet seen

**- Class:** Impact and Cushion Mallet attacks

**- Level: **??? - unknown

**Note: **You can now look at artwork for this story by going to my profile and clicking on the links.

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	16. Hawkeye Mihawk, the Father

**Chapter 16: Hawk-eye Mihawk, the Father**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

Amazingly, I am already 23/53 of the way through the first season, and once it's over, on to the Grandline! :D

**NOTE!!!: Ha ha ha. Very funny, I deleted the prologue because it was 500 people read it this month, but only 100 of those 500 people read any farther then it, and now that it's gone, I already had 20 people that read straight though the first five chapters... I take it that means it was a good idea to delete it? XD**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

Staring at the man before me, I couldn't help but imagine my next journal entry and how absolutely ridiculous it was going to be.

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day -25 part 2_

_Dear Diaries, _

_Hi, I'm in bum fucked Egypt and I just realized that my father is hawk-eye Mihawk. Isn't that great? I hadn't even realized that they looked so much alike, and now that I see Mihawk in person, I now realize that they are the same person, oh joy! _

_Loves and kisses from Mihawk's daughter._

Yep, that just about summed it up.

"Your father?!" Zoro demanded, having heard the word that I had whispered just moments ago.

"Talk about that later! We have to get the ship back!" Luffy said, standing up on the railing of the Baratie and seeing if he could see the Merry, shouting happily when he could. "I see it!" He said happily before turning his attention to Johnny and Yosaku. "Tell me where your boat is."

"We have it moored to the restaurant." Johnny said, knowing that he should probably help as much as he could, seeing as it was partially his fault that the Merry got stolen.

"Zoro, Usopp, Kaede, don't just stand there! Take their ship and go get Nami!" Luffy ordered, much to Zoro's annoyance.

Luffy's words seemed to snap me out of my trance. He hadn't said anything in particular, it was just that the thought of leaving when I had a father to deal with didn't exactly sit well with me.

The moment I was out of trance, my emotions instantly changed, going from surprised and happy, to angry and murderous.

"Sorry Luffy, but this is the one time I can't do as you say. I have something I have to take care of here first." I said angrily, diving into the water and swimming as fast as I could toward the son of a bitch that spawned me.

When I had first seen him, I was so happy to finally see a familiar face, but that feeling had quickly disappeared and was just as quickly replaced by sheer anger.

I was angry at the fact that he was in this world, angry at the fact that I had come to this place all alone when I apparently had family here, angry at the fact that he had left me here on my own when he probably knew I was here in the first place, and I was angry at the fact that he was part of the reason that I was probably never going to see my mother ever again.

I was so angry with him, angrier then I had ever been at anyone in my whole life. He was my father, and at that moment, I would gladly tare him apart myself if I could manage it.

"Kaede!" I heard everyone call after me, including Zeff's men, who didn't even know what was going on.

They probably thought I was crazy and that I was probably going to try and kill the son of a bitch myself.

And they were kind of right.

Mihawk, or my father I should say, didn't even take notice of me as I dived down into the water as deep as I could, and swam up about six times faster then should be humanly possible, like a great white about to go airborne in an attempt to catch a sea lion.

The moment I broke through the surface of the water, my hand flew out and connected with the side of his face, sending him staggering to the side of his ridiculously small boat.

Everyone froze in horror, shocked at what I had just done, unable to believe that anyone would be stupid enough to slap Mihawk.

"sh-she just- she just slapped him!" Patty shouted, horrified at the fact that I would do something so stupid.

"Is she crazy?!" Carne shouted, unable to believe anyone was that nuts.

"She must be suicidal!" a voice shouted, and I was a little surprised to find that it was Zeff that had shouted this time.

Everyone was clearly scared shitless of my father, everyone but Luffy, Zoro, Don Krieg, and...

Sanji?

"Hay! You better not hurt her, or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sanji shouted, clearly being over taken by his 'protect all girls' rule and not thinking straight.

Ignoring everyone's shouts, I brought my hand back, preparing to slap him again.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted, swinging my arm as hard as I could, only for his own hand to come out of nowhere and wrap around my wrist, twisting me around and holding it behind my back so that I wasn't facing him anymore. "Let me go so I can kick your ass!" I screamed, kicking and screaming as I struggled to get free.

"I'm warning you!" Sanji shouted, only being held back by Zeff who didn't want his apprentice to get killed to.

"And why would you want to kill me, miss?" My father asked, causing me to freeze and my anger to grow.

He didn't recognize me, his own daughter. The son of a bitch didn't recognize his own daughter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, WHY?!" I shrieked, struggling as hard as I could in an attempt to get free. "It's your fault! You son of a bitch! You're the one responsible for it all!" I shouted, still kicking and screaming in an attempt to get free, not caring that everyone was now staring at me.

"And what, might I ask, is my fault?" He asked, thoroughly confused as to why the strange little girl in his arms was trying to hard to rip him to shreds.

"It's your fault! Your's and Aunt Pinoka's!" I shouted, causing him to freeze instantly. "That's right, didn't even recognize your own daughter, did you?" I asked, just as angry, though my voice was a lot calmer this time and I wasn't screaming.

"DAUGHTER?!" Everyone shouted in surprise except for Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku.

"Hawk-eyes Mihawk's got a kid?" Zeff asked in astonishment, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Kida?" My father said, recognition now in his voice as he realized who I was.

"Duh!" I said angrily, stomping on his foot and causing him to let go of me in surprise.

The moment he let go of me, I quickly spun around and started slapping him again, trying as hard as I could to slap the shit out of him.

"Who the hell did you think it was?!" I shouted angrily, tears now rolling down my cheeks as I continued with my slapping.

Not wanting to get slapped anymore, he quickly grabbed both of my wrists and hold onto them, not letting go when I started kicking at his shins.

"Let go! This is all your fault! It's your fault I'm stuck here! It's your fault I'll probably never see my mom again! It's your fault I'll never be able to go home again!" I shouted, still kicking him as I continued trying to get my hands out of his, though it was getting harder and harder to fight as more and more tears started rolling down my cheeks.

He didn't say a single word, but instead chose to simply let me continue my ranting, probably knowing that once I was done, I would stop kicking at his shins.

"It's your fault!" I shouted as my knees finally gave way under me, causing me to sink to the floor of the ant sized ship. "I want to go home." I cried, no longer fighting the tears as the fell down my face, unable to fight it anymore.

Letting go of my hands, he knelt down beside me and pulled me into his chest as I continued sobbing.

He still hadn't said a word, knowing that he didn't really have any defense for my acusations, and I knew that I was mostly right. It wasn't as though he hadn't had anything to do with how a got here, the fact that he was here himself was enough to show that he had something to do with it. The best he could do was allow me to finish my crying, and let me cry as much as I wanted to.

Once the sobbing had reduced itself to nothing more then a few drops of mostier on my face without any real sound to go with it, he finally began to speak.

"You're right, it is my fault, but I don't want you to blame Pinoka." He said,moving me slightly so that I was forced to look up at him. "She hadn't done it willingly, I had to almost force her to give you that bag." He began, whipping away the few tears that were still on my face. "I wouldn't have even considered it myself, if it wasn't for the fact that you chose to live in the very apartment that hides the doorway into the crystal hall.

"Your decision to live there was a signal that it was time, and not even I or Pinoka could ignore that. It's one of the few things that even we couldn't ignore. When a Sekai Mojo chooses to live near a doorway, when they do not even know that it is there, then that means that it is time for them to head out into one of the worlds and live their lives there. This is the world that our family usually ends up at, almost all of us are here now.

"The other world that our family sometimes ends up at is the same one that you came from." He said, finishing his explanation on why I ended up here.

"Sekai Mojo?" I asked, trying to find anything so that I wouldn't have to look at him.

I wasn't ready to let go of my anger, not when I was still stuck in a world that wasn't the one I had grown up in.

"World witch." He said, looking down at me as he said it, still holding me to his chest as only a father could.

It was weird, I had never really been 'daddy's little girl' as he had never really been there for me in the first place.

"Wait, did you say witch?" I asked, finally realizing that he had essentially just said that I was really a witch.

Huh, small world.

"Yes, a world witch. It's a witch that travels between the worlds." He explained, happy that something had distracted me from my anger.

He really didn't want me to start kicking him again, his shins had been abused enough as it was.

"Huh?" I said, wandering how that could possibly be described as being a witch. It sounded more like 'Dimensional traveling' to me.

Seeming as though he was reading my mind, he continued on with another explanation.

"Witches can do many things, which means you can eventually use magic, though I don't truly have this ability. I've only ever been able to do two spells." He explained, smiling down at me now as he continued with the explanation. "A spell that is currently irrelevant, and the silence spell, which is what I am using to keep everyone from hearing our conversation."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, looking around in an attempt to see what he was talking about.

He was right. Everyone in the area seemed to be trying to listen as closely as possible, but had looks of frustration on their faces that said, quite plainly, that they weren't able to figure out what we were saying.

There was a downside, however, as it seemed that we were not able to hear them as well.

"We can't hear them, and they can't hear us." I said stupidly, only just understanding that little fact.

"Precisely." he said, pleased that I understood. "It's a nice way to keep people from listening in on your conversations, though the downside is that we cannot hear them either."

"uhuh..." I said, trying to think of something else that seemed to be sitting somewhere in the back of my head, just out of reach. "Home... Oh!" I said, finally figuring out what it was.

"Wait a sec! If you knew that I had moved into the apartment, and you've spoken to Aunt Pinoka, then you must be able to go home, or at least communicate with people back there! Right?" I asked, hoping against hope that I was right.

This question seemed to please him more then when I understood the silence spell.

"Again, correct. I am able to travel between the worlds as I wish, though this is only because my magic has gotten strong enough that I can now create a temporary doorway for myself to allow me to travel into, and through the crystal hall." He said, and the tone in his voice said that opening a doorway was extremely difficult.

"Then you can open one for me and let me go home!" I said happily, though a small voice in the back of my head was asking me if I really wanted to go home, but I simply ignored it.

"Sadly, I cannot." he said, and the look on his face told me that he truly was sorry that he couldn't help. "No one can open a portal for someone else, the portal would crush them in an instant if someone walked through that hadn't created it in the first place.

"The only way for you to get home, is to learn as many spells as you can, and get as strong as you can. Then, and only then will you be able to travel into the crystal hall again." His words seemed sad, showing that he would help me if he could

But, if a doorway made by someone else would crush me if I tried to go through it, then there was no use arguing, not unless I wanted to get killed by a collapsing doorway.

"So then the only way to get home, is to learn some magic." I said, speaking more to my self then to him.

"Yes, and I'm sure your aunt put some form of a spell book into the little bag I had her give you." He said, causing me to glare at him.

"_You_ had her give me this ugly thing?!" I said angrily, holding the stupid froggy bag up in front of me, demanding to know why he would ever think, in any world for that matter, that I would like a froggy purse.

"Well... I thought you would think it was cute-" He said, not realizing the hole he was slowly digging himself into.

"I. Don't. Do. Cute." I sad in an annoyed tone, before putting the froggy bag back onto my hip.

"Yes, well..." He said, looking for something else to talk about.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was the daughter in the situation, I would have found it extremely funny that the great 'Hawk-eye Mihawk', one of the seven deadly warlords of the sea, was now trying desperately not to get killed by his very irate daughter.

I guess every man fears his wife and his daughter more then anything else in the world.

Hell hath no furry and all that.

"Anyway," He said, changing the subject onto something else so that I wouldn't get anger with him. "Don't expect spells to be super powerful, they will only get stronger the more you use them. So a fire spell will only be as strong as a small spark when you first use it, but it will get a lot stronger as you learn to control it better."

He was lucky I was such a freakin pyro, or that attempt to change the subject wouldn't have worked very well. Then again, the prospect of having magic was extremely nice as well.

It was one thing to claim to be a witch, and a completely different thing to actually be one.

"Fine, I guess, but what about-" I started, only to have him throw me aside slightly as he grabbed a sword and sliced clean through a giant bullet that someone had just shot at my back.

And I didn't need to look to see who had done it either.

In the instant the bullet made contact with his swords, which I hadn't actually seen as it had happened way to fast, the silence that had filled the air around us thanks to his spell was dispersed, and instead replaced be shouts and the sounds of waves.

Looking up from my position on the floor of the peanut sized boat, (seriously, can this thing be any smaller?) I saw that my father was glaring at Don Krieg in a non to friendly sort of way.

Screw that, he was pissed.

If looks could kill, then Don Krieg would have already been sleeping at the bottom of the ocean. My father didn't seem to thrilled about having someone attack his daughter, especially when that someone had done it right in front of him.

"Hay you bastard! You could have hurt her!" A voice shouted, and I knew it was coming from a very angry Sanji.

Looking over at him and expecting to see him yelling angrily at Krieg, I was a little surprised to find that it wasn't Krieg he was shouting at, but was instead my father.

"Shoving her down like that! Are you trying to hurt her?!" He demanded, dancing around angrily as he continued to yell at my father. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Yep, that was Sanji for ya. To worried about a girl getting hurt when hitting the ground to even worry about why she was shoved out of the way.

Deciding it was best not to pay him any attention while he was ranting and raving at my father, I turned my attention back to the only family member I had seen since I had gotten into the one piece world.

Looking up at my father, I couldn't but think about how scary he looked when he was angry. It was as if he really was a demon like everyone thought he was, and the yellow-gold eyes that ran in the family didn't exactly help either.

I had always been told that my eyes looked scarier then hell when I was angry, and that the yellow made them look demonic, but I had never been able to see what everyone was talking about when I tried to look in the mirror, so I never understood what the meant.

Until now.

Demonic was a good word for it. They seemed almost evil, as though they were able to cute your sole in half simply by looking at you.

Looking up at him now, I couldn't help but be amazed by the fact that this was my father. The man that scared the shit out of so many pirates was my father.

And he was pissed that someone had been stupid enough to attack his daughter in front of him.

In the anime he had attacked them out of sheer boredom and had decimated them almost completely. If he did that to them just because he was bored, what was he going to do to them now that they had given him a reason to kill them.

"Huh, only a fool would attack Hawk-eyed Mihawk's daughter, that man is a without a doubt the greatest swordsman in the world, and I doubt he'll let some one live after attacking his daughter." Zeff said, though he still seemed surprised at having just found out that Mihawk had a little girl, and that she had been working for him for the past few days.

"Don Krieg's attack missed!" One of Krieg's men shouted once the shock had finally worn off.

And just like in the anime, Zoro appeared out of nowhere from behind the man, and spoke.

"He diverted the bullet with just the tip of his sword." Zoro said, stepping forward and walking right past the rest of Krieg's men.

"Hold on, who do you think you are?!" The same man demanded, angry at being spoken to as though he was an idiot.

"Hey, he's got three swords-" Another one of Krieg's men said, unable to believe his eyes. "It couldn't be-"

"I've never seen a sword handled so gently, or with such grace." Zoro said, completely ignoring everyone's comments as he walked right past them.

"There's no strength in swordplay based on force." My father said, though he never took his cold and furious eyes off of Krieg.

"Did you also use your sword to slice up this ship?" Zoro asked, indicating the remains of Krieg's ship, which he was now standing on.

"I did." He answered, still not taking his eyes off the bastard that had dared to aim a gun at his daughter.

_Scary._

"Then it's true, you are the best." Zoro said, excited at the prospect of finally fighting against the man he had set out so long ago to find. "I set sail for only one reason, to meat you." He said, grabbing the green bandanna that was tied to his arm and slowly putting it onto his head.

"And what is your goal?" My father asked, once again not taking his eyes off of Krieg as he continued staring him down.

"To beat you" Zoro said as he finished tying the bandanna onto his head and took out his swords.

"Heh, how foolish." My father laughed, his glare getting stronger as Krieg narrowed his own eyes at my father.

"You've got spare time, so let's do this." Zoro said, getting into a fighting stance and preparing for battle, only to find that he was now being ignored by my father.

"Wow! It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro!" One of Krieg's men said as the rest of them started backing away, not wanting to get in the middle of Zoro's and Mihawk's fight.

"Really, a pirate hunter." Krieg said, turning his own narrowed gaze to Zoro, though my father still hadn't taking his eyes off of him.

"He's a what?" I heard Sanji say in surprise, unable to believe his ears.

"A fight? You're a weak, pitiful creature." My father said, giving Zoro only one glance before turning his piercing gaze back to Krieg. "Normally I might take you up on your offer for battle, but at the moment, I have more important things to take care of."

Well, I can't say that this one was completely my fault. Everything had changed during this event because of things that just couldn't be helped.

Unfortunately, there was a small downside. I still needed things to play out the same way they had in the anime, or else we might not get Sanji.

"Hehehe, um? Dad? Isn't it better for my captain to defend me?" I said, trying desperately to get him to understand that I didn't want to screw this up, though I wasn't really sure if he knew that one piece was an anime in my world.

Turning his attention towards me, he simply looked at me for a few seconds before sighing deeply. While he really wanted to kill Don Krieg, he couldn't exactly argue with me wanting to let my captain fight for me, but then again, there was a small problem in that statement.

"Captain?" He asked, raising and eyebrow and not liking the fact that his daughter had a 'captain' because that meant that she was probably a pirate. If that was the case, then he was going to be between a rock and a hard place sometime in the future with the marines.

"Yeah, she's on the same crew as me." Zoro said, causing my fathers eyes to snap to him in the blink of an eye.

"And who, might I ask, is her captain?" He asked, the look in his eyes saying that he wasn't happy at all.

'Great, my father hasn't even met any of them yet, and he already hates my friends.' I thought, hanging my head in despair.

"Luffy's over there." Zoro said around the sword in his mouth, nodding his head in Luffy's direction.

"hahaha, dad, I think you should just fight with Zoro." I said as he turned his gaze to Luffy, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the grinning man.

"_That's_ your captain?" He asked, completely ignoring my statement.

"Dad, Please just drop it and fight Zoro." I begged, finally getting him to look at him.

He simply looked down at me for a few seconds, trying to decided if he should drop it or not. On the one hand, he wasn't to happy about his daughter being a pirate, but on the other hand, almost everyone in the family that was in the one piece world was a pirate.

That, and didn't want me to get pissed off again now that I had finally calmed down and was talking to him without screaming and shouting.

Sighing deeply, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Are you sure you want me to fight him? You do know that I will probably kill him." He said, wanting to make sure that I understood what was going to happen so that I didn't hate him for it later.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I said, waving him off as I jumped off of his boat and into the water, swimming as fast as I could so that I wouldn't end up getting shot by Krieg now that I was away from my father.

And here I thought he wanted to use me as his weapon, darn.

"Well, as long as my daughter understands, then I guess I have no reason to not fight you." I heard my father say as I continued swimming as fast as I could.

When I finally reached the side of the Baratie, I turned around and looked over at the two of them, only to see that my father had skipped the little knife and had gone straight for his main sword.

Uh-oh. That wasn't good.

In the blink of an eye, dad had disappeared from his little ship, and had reappeared only a few feet away from Zoro.

"If you are in fact a competent swordsmen, then you should see the disparity in our abilities even before we cross swords." He said, causing me to hang my head in annoyance. "I must ask you, why you're challenging me? Could it be your courage? Or is it simply your ignorance?"

I really wish he would just skip the whole mocking thing and move right on to the battle.

"My ambition drives me." Zoro said, moving back into his fighting stance. "Also, I made a promise I intend to keep."

"The greatest swordsman in the world going up against Roronoa Zoro, two masters of swords play. What kind of fight is this going to turn out to be?"

"There isn't a person alive that could beat big bro!" Johnny cheered, not realizing that Zoro didn't even half a chance.

"Yeah! He's already the greatest swordsmen!" Yosaku cheered, not understanding the battle at all, just like his brother.

"You may have quite the reputation on the east blue, but that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is by far the weakest of the four." Dad said, completely ignoring everyone's comments and moving onto the battle. "Normally I would use a simple hand knife to take care of someone of your caliber, but as you are my daughter's crew mate, I'll use my actual blade as a courtesy.

"Huh, you may be Kaede's father, but don't expect me to go easy on you. Now it's time for you to die!" Zoro shouted, rushing toward my father and preparing to use an Oni Giri on him. "Oni Giri!"

"You have no idea how big the world really is." My father said, stopping Zoro's attack by simply sticking his sword out in front of him, not even budging a little when Zoro tried pushing on it as hard as he could.

"What?! Big bro's Oni Giri was stopped?!" Johnny shouted in horror, unable to believe that Zoro's attack was deflected so easily.

"That's crazy! That attack never fails to stop an enemy!" Yosaku shouted, just as horrified as Johnny was.

The look on Zoro's face was one of shock and horror. While he hadn't understood how much stronger my father was then him before the attack, it was clear that he understood now. The look on his face said it all.

"I am not that far behind the world's greatest!" He shouted in defiance, still unable to believe that his attacks were being stopped that easily.

"Such ferocious swords play." My dad said, still stopping all of Zoro's attacks with short, simple movements.

One attack.

That's all it took. Just one attack and Zoro was no longer able to move more then one inch a second.

"What is it then? What weight is it that you carry upon your shoulders?" Dad asked him, wanting to know why he was still trying to fight even though he could barely move as it was. "Speak up weakling."

Now, why I didn't like all the taunting either, I wasn't about to go flying at my father like Yosaku and Johnny was trying to do.

"Stop you idiots!" I shouted angrily, grabbing onto the backs of their shirts and yanking them back onto the Baratie before they had even gone two steps.

"Stay put!" Luffy said angrily, causing the two bounty hunters to glare at him.

They really didn't like being forced to stay out of the fight.

"I refuse to be defeated." Zoro said, straightening up as much as he could so that he was now standing straight. "Tiger! Trap!"

My father simply twitched his wrist, stopping the attack completely and causing a small shock wave to move through Zoro.

When Zoro didn't step back and instead just stood there, my father couldn't help by raise an eyebrow at him.

"You've been defeated and yet you wont step back, why?" He asked, wanting to know why he was so determined to fight.

"I don't know," Zoro said, breathing hard from the pain that was making it's way through his body. "But, I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step, I would be shattering the promises I made. I can't run, I would loose my honor. You see, without that there would be nothing left for me here."

"That's what defeat is." dad said, still holding his vibrating sword against Zoro's.

"Hah, then I wont except defeat." Zoro said defiantly.

"Then you'll die."

"Zoro simply smiled at my fathers comment, not really caring if he died or not, so long as he never gave up on his promise.

"Then I die with honor!" Zoro said, and the look on his face said that he was serious.

He would rather die then step down, and that was just the way it was going to have to be.

"Sir, state your name." Dad said, lowering his sword and taking a step back so that there was room between them.

"I am Roronoa Zoro." Zoro stated, holding his swords so that they made a triangle near the handles.

"I shell remember that name, a man as strong as you hasn't appeared before me in a long time." Dad said, bowing his head to him in respect before holding his sword out, clearly planing on ending the battle now.

"Three swords style secret technique!" Zoro shouted as he started spinning the swords that were in his arms.

"Fall!" dad shouted as he rushed Zoro.

"The thousand worlds!" Zoro shouted as his and dad's attacks both hit at the same time, though the damage wasn't immediately visible.

Or rather the damage wasn't visible until the two swords in Zoro's hands shattered into a bunch of little pieces, at which point blood shot out from small wounds all up and down his arms.

Dad, however, appeared to be unharmed.

Zoro fell to his knees and dropped the two broken swords, knowing that there was no point in holding them now that they had been destroyed.

He then took the white sword out of his mouth and put it into it's sheath before standing up and turning around with his arms spread wide, clearly indicating that my father should end it.

My father simply stared at him for a few seconds, unable to believe that he had actually come across a man that was truly a swordsman, because only a swordsman would want to have his life ended when defeated.

He was even more shocked to find that this man was on the same crew as his daughter, which showed that she was definitely in good hands.

"Why?" He asked simply, wanting to know if Zoro was really asking to be killed now that he had lost in battle.

Zoro simply smiled at him, thinking that his question was kind of funny.

"Strikes to the back are a swordsman's shame." He said simply, giving the answer my father had been hoping for.

"Very well then."

And with that, dad took his sword and slashed Zoro across the chest, causing me to close my eyes and flinch away from the seen.

Like I said before, knowing it was going to happen, and actually seeing it happen in person were two very different things.

While I knew that Zoro was going to get a horrible, I hadn't actually been prepared tor the sound of cutting flesh, or the site of a ton of blood flying through the air.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted in horror, though he still somehow managed not to go over to him and stop my father.

"You shouldn't rush these things, young man." My father said, standing up and turning away from Zoro as he fell to the ground.

"Big bro!" Yosaku and Johnny shouted in unison, unable to watch as Zoro lay motionless on the ground.

"Don't be stupid!" Sanji shouted, causing me to look over at him angrily. "Give up your ambition and live!"

"Damn you!" Luffy yelled angrily as he threw his arm as hard as he could at my father, grabbing onto a railing behind dad when it missed to pull himself across the water.

"What?! He's some kind of a freak!" Several of Don Krieg's men shouted when they saw Luffy's arm stretching out across the water.

"So, that kid's got the power of the devil fruit." Krieg said, understanding making its way into his eyes.

When Luffy was almost to him, dad simply moved out of the way and let him slam into a huge wall of wood behind him, causing the boards to shatter into a million little pieces.

"I take it you're my daughter's and that young warrior's captain, are you?" dad said as Luffy tried to get his head unstuck from the wooden wall, not really making it a question as he already knew the answer. "I'm impressed with you for not interfering." he added as Luffy finally managed to get his head unstuck.

Not bothering to wait for their conversation to end, I dove into the water and swam over to Zoro, wanting to see if I could help him in some way.

By the time I got over to him, my father had already reassured Luffy that Zoro was alive and would live, and Zoro had already made his speech about becoming the world's greatest swordsman and never loosing again.

Unfortunately, but the time I got over to him, I also found that I had dove into the water for no reason as Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku had already gotten the boat over to him and had gotten him into it before I could even get there.

_'Damn I'm slow! Wasn't I a lot faster at swimming then this when I was trying to kill dad?'_ I thought, wandering why I hadn't zoomed through the water like before.

"It seems you've chosen a good crew to join, daughter." Dad said to me as I looked over at the boat in annoyance.

While I had loved to swim when I was younger and normal, now that I was a cat girl, I wasn't to happy about getting wet.

"I think so too." I answered him, smiling up at him before once again diving into the water, and this time swimming over to Johnny's and Yosaku's ship.

"I will be seeing you again." Dad said once I had finally made it onto the ship as he turned and headed for his own. "Take care."

"Hey!" Krieg demanded, stomping his foot in anger as my father continued walking away. "Hawk-eye! I was under the impression that you had come here to take my life, weren't you here to kill Don Krieg, ruler of the east blue?" He demanded angrily, extremely pissed that he was being brushed off like that.

"While the thought is extremely tempting, all things considered, I have already promised my daughter that I would allow her captain to deal with you, so I think I'll simply head home for some rest for now." Dad said, though the tone in his voice said that he was half tempted to ignore his promise and just kill the bastard right there, still angry that Krieg had shot at his daughter.

"Huh, I don't care what you've promised the bitch, I haven't even gotten started." Krieg said, causing my father to spin around so fast that I hadn't even seen him move.

"Dad no!" I shouted, still determined to get Luffy to beat Krieg so that we could get Sanji.

Lucky for me, and for Don Krieg, my father seemed to have really good reflexes, because the moment I called out for him he stopped whatever it was that he had been about to do.

"You promised, remember?" I pleaded, begging for him to leave and let Luffy handle it.

Dad simply looked at me for a few seconds before nodding his head and turning around, once more heading for his little boat.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Krieg shouted, opening all his guns up and firing them at my father.

"Some people just wont learn." Dad said as he simply waved his sword and deflected the attack, which then exploded and covered the place in a thick cloud of smoke.

Luffy used his Gum Gum ability to get out of the way of the attack and back over onto the Baratie, though it wasn't really necessary as bullets didn't hurt him to begin with.

When I realized that dad and his boat were now disappearing into the distance, I called out to him, finally realizing something I should have realized before.

"Hay! Wait! What about flying?" I shouted after him as the thought finally occurred to me.

"Haha! Just like your cousin Brenda! Hahaha! All you need to do is simply find a good broom and use it, but it is always better for a witch to make their own!" He shouted as his tiny boat quickly vanished into the distance.

Maybe being a witch wasn't so bad.

"Hay!" Luffy called over to us, snapping me out of my lala land at the thought of flying. "Go on ahead, I'll leave Nami to you guys!"

"Roger that! Don't you worry about a thing! We'll get her back, don't worry!" Usopp shouted back.

"Yeah, and make sure you get Sanji to become our cook! Then when we get Nami, the six- er.. the eight of us will set sail for the Grandline!" I shouted as well, almost forgetting to could Lil and Choco. "OH! And Sanji?" I called out, causing him to look up at me.

"Yes, Kaede my sweet?" He asked happily, doing that weird wiggly wiggly thing with his legs again.

"Watch Choco, and make sure Luffy doesn't forget to get me Don Krieg's armored gloves! OK?" I asked, taking a leaf out of Nami's book and batting my eyes at him.

It might make me feel stupid, but it was necessary. I couldn't exactly leave the gloves to Luffy, now could I?

"Alright my love!" Sanji said happily, still doing that weird wiggly wiggly thing with his legs as his eyes turned into giant hearts.

"Hay! What about me?!" Lil shouted, thinking that I had forgotten all about her.

The moment I smiled at her, she froze in horror, knowing that I was about to do something that she really wasn't going to like.

"No! You wouldn't!" She said in horror, already backing away from Luffy, knowing what I was about to do.

"Luffy, can you toss Lil here for me?" I asked plainly, knowing that Luffy wouldn't even stop to think about what he was doing.

And I was right.

"Sure!" He said happily, picking Lil up and preparing to toss her though the air.

"No! Someone call my lawyer! This has got to be against my contraaaaaaact!" She shouted as she was catapulted into the air.

The moment she was over Johnny's and Yosaku's ship, I jumped into the air and caught her, smiling when she clutched at me angrily.

The words that left her little kitty lips once she was finally able to talk again, caused me to chuckle happily.

"Oh, I am so going to sue you."

---------------------

**Qestion: **Should I give Kaede a bounty at the end of the Arlong ark like Luffy?

**Also: **Should I change the summery? And if so, do you have any idea's of what it should say?

**Note: **You can now look at artwork for this story by going to my profile and clicking on the links.

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	17. Spells, books, and deadly poisons

**Chapter 17: ****Spells, books, and deadly poisons.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

Amazingly, I am already 31/53 of the way through the first season, and once it's over, on to the Grandline! :D

**Note: Sorry to all of you that tried to review the last chapter, but were unable to. I deleted my prologue, so thought that the last update was the same old chapter 15, when it was really 16. **

MonkeyGurl, here's your fix, but remember, you didn't get it from me. -wink-. Lol.

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

Well, I would like to say that nothing to surprising happened while we were following Nami, but sadly, that wouldn't be true.

As soon as I had explained where Nami was headed, leaving out a couple details as I didn't thing I had the right to tell them certain things, a huge ass black and white shark appeared out of nowhere and swam off with Yosaku in his mouth, thoroughly scaring the shit out of all of us.

"What the hell?!" I shouted in horror, only to remember a few seconds later that the shark was how Yosaku was able to tell Luffy where we were heading. "Oh, never mind."

"What do you mean never mind?! That thing just carried him off in it's mouth!" He shouted in horror, clearly thinking that I was nuts.

"Nah, she's right, I think the shark's heading for Baratie." Johnny said, not really worried about Yosaku now that he was sure about where the shark was taking him.

"Besides, if Kaede says it's OK, then it's OK." Zoro said, getting ten points added to him in my book for finally trusting my word for once. "Then again, he could just get eaten."

Well, the points were nice while they lasted, good bye points.

It took Usopp several minutes to finally get over his horror at seeing Yosaku getting carried away by a shark.

"By the way," He said once he had finally gotten over, changing the subject to something else that was bothering him. "how come you never told us that Mihawk was your father?"

I had been wandering when one of them was going to mention that.

"Yeah, I mean, your father's one of the strongest men in the world! Most people would want everyone to know something like that!" Johnny said, way to interested in that little fact for me to ignore it.

He was obviously scared that my father might hunt him down and kill him if he ever found out about all the times Johnny had 'accidentally' walked in on me in the bathroom.

"Because I didn't know." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders at him.

"You didn't know that Hawk-eye Mihawk was your father? Sure didn't look like that to me." Zoro said, clearly thinking that I was lying.

"Yeah, you seemed to recognize him alright." Usopp said, just as skeptical as Zoro was.

"Yeah, what gives?" Johnny added, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"No, that's not what I meant! I meant that I didn't know he was Hawk-eye Mihawk, I've never heard anyone call him that before, so I never knew they were the same person. He goes by a very different name then that when he's around family." I explained, only half lying this time.

"He goes by a different name when he's at home?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Yep." I said, closing my eyes and laying back so that I could get a bit of sleep before we got to the island.

"So," Zoro said, unwilling to let the conversation about Mihawk go. "What was it you were so angry about when he showed up?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to hear any of the conversation, you guy's were whispering way to quietly." Usopp said, causing me to smile slightly at his comment.

"Yeah, though it didn't exactly look like you guy's were whispering. At one point I thought you were yelling at him, but for some reason, I couldn't hear it." Johnny said, proving that he was the most observant out of the three.

"Yeah, I would kind of like to know why I wasn't even able to hear it with my ears." Lil asked, a little annoyed at the fact that she had been left out of the loop as well.

"Yeah, that was kind of cool." I said. "My dad used a silence spell to keep everyone from hearing what we were talking about."

"A silencing spell?!" Lil exclaimed, clearly understanding the importance of what I was saying, and some how figuring out that I wasn't lying when I said it.

"Huh? You mean you witches really do spells? Like those things in a spell book?" Usopp asked as Zoro and Johnny simply stared at me, the three of them clearly surprised about that bit of information

"Yeah, like those things in spell boo-" I said, freezing half way through the word 'book' at the realization of what I had just said.

Didn't my dad say that there was probably a spell book in my froggy bag?

"That's right! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, grabbing my froggy bag and starting to dig through it.

When I wasn't able to find what I was looking for, I promptly dove into it down to my waist, not at all surprised when I fit in it without a problem.

I was, however, very surprised when I saw that I was now in what seemed to be an endless room with thousands of floating objects moving around it.

Some of the objects were every day types of things, like a teapot or a bowl.

Or like the large latter that came flying out of nowhere and hit my in the head.

"Ow!" I said in pain, rubbing at my abused noggin and shoving the later aside as I continued looking at the 'room'.

Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, some of the things in the room were normal, but others weren't even close to being normal.

For instant, there was a dancing frog singing 'hello my baby' that went flying by my head, which wasn't normal at all.

"Now if I was a spell book, where would I be?" I asked out loud, wishing that it would come to me instead of making me go after it.

The phrase 'ask and you shell receive' seemed to be the theme of the 'room', because as soon as the thought entered me head, a book came flying out of nowhere and smashed right into my face, causing me to go flying out of the bag.

"Hay, you OK?" Johnny asked, completely ignoring Usopp as he tried to help me up.

"Ug! That hurt!" I said in agony, raising a hand to my head to touch the spot that the book had struck me, only to find that I had a huge bump there now that was the size of my fist.

"I'll say, that thing must have hit you pretty hard, because you came flying out of that bag faster then you can say 'captain Usopp'!" Usopp said, causing me to grown again, though this time it was in annoyance.

"Ug, please stop with the jokes Usopp, I'm already in enough pain." I said, blinking stupidly for a few seconds so that my eyes would stop spinning.

"What is this thing anyway?" Johnny asked, drawing me out of my dazed state as he picked up the book and opened it in an attempt to read it. "Huh? This is just jibberish!" He exclaimed, unable to read the words that were in the book.

"Only to you." I said, finally standing up and dusting my self off, ignoring that fact that there wasn't anything on me anyway as we were on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Huh? You mean you can read this stuff?" Usopp asked, looking over Johnny's shoulder and trying to read it himself, only to find that he had never seen writing like it before.

"Yeah, it's probably the writing of her people." Zoro said, not bothering to get up and look at it as he had already learned about my written language when he found the 'Magical mechanics for morons' book back on the merry.

"Huh? You mean she doesn't read plain old Japanese?" Usopp asked, clearly surprised by this information.

"Why did you think she was taking reading lessons from Nami?" Zoro asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, so that makes this the language of witches, doesn't it?" Johnny asked in amazement, causing me to shake my head at him.

It was best to just continue on with my lies, just in case they saved my ass later.

"No, I'm a witch through my father, but a Ctarl-Ctarl through my mother. So I'm half and half, and this is my mothers language." I explained, flipping the book over so that it was right side up, and reading the title out loud. "Black Mage Spells, Level one." I read, wandering if that meant there were other spell books in my bag, and the fact that it said 'Black Mage' wasn't lost on me either.

I mean, I have a chocobo for crying out loud, it's kind of hard to miss the connection.

"Black mage? Does that mean evil magic?" Usopp asked in a worried tone, causing me to use my trusty mallet on his head.

"I do believe that it is referring to offensive combat magic, mister lumpy head." Lil said, sniffing at the book as she did so.

"I don't know if I would call it combat magic, but it I think you're right about the offensive part." I said, flipping open the cover and smiling when I saw that the first page was an index.

"Ok, eeeew!" I said excitedly, happy that I was right about the 'Black Mage' connection, and even happier when I flipped through the pages and found the spell I was looking for.

"Cool, and ice spell." I said happily, causing Usopp and Lil to exchange looks of apprehension, both of them clearly fearing for the worst.

Pessimism, party of two.

"Oh, don't look look at me like that, I know what I'm doing!" I said defensively, ignoring the fact that I had never actually done any magic before.

And here I thought my little black cat would be happy about having a witch for an owner.

"Well, if it's battle magic, then I guess it's better for you to practice it before you actually have to use it in battle." Zoro said, though the fact that he had moved to the other end of the boat told me that he wasn't actually as enthusiastic as he claimed to be.

OK, Pessimism, party of three then.

"Well thanks a lot, at least Johnny trust my abilities." I said in an annoyed tone, only to see that he was the farthest one away from me.

OK, so I was alone in my enthusiasm, but that still wasn't going to stop me.

"Fine, be that way." I said defensively, turning around and facing out into the ocean so that I wouldn't hit any of them with the spell.

"Does that mean you're still going to do the spell?" Lil asked fearfully, only to be ignored as I simply read the directions for the spell.

"Ok, so, all I do is concentrate on something really cold, then fling my hand out, and shout the name of the spell." I said, reading it over one more time to make sure I hadn't missed anything. "Ok, that sounds simple enough."

Taking a deep breath, I closed the book and set it down so that it wouldn't get in my way when I did the spell.

"Alright, here we go." I said, balling up my right hand and holding it against my chest as I concentrated on the coldest thing I could think of.

Concentrating as hard as I could on laying on a sheet of ice naked, I flung my hand out and shouted the spell.

"Blizzaga!" I shouted, still thinking of the bed of ice, only to me met by silence a second later.

Nothing happened.

Nothing.

Notta.

Zilch.

Not even a small breeze.

"Um? Was something supposed to happen?" Usopp asked, wandering if the spell took a minute, or if it was simply something he couldn't see.

"Some how, I don't think that's what it's supposed to do." Lil said, staring at me blankly for a few seconds, though I was unaware of this fact as I was still staring stupidly out over the ocean with my arm stretched out and my hand opened wide.

'It didn't work.' I thought stupidly, still unable to believe that the spell hadn't done a thing.

Dropping my hand down to my side, I turned my head and stared at the book blankly for several minutes, all the while aware that the others were still staring at me.

When I was finally able to move again, I bent down and opened the book, and reread the directions for the spell several times, trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

"Ok, maybe I just need to say it with a little more umf." I said aloud, standing up again and turning back to the ocean.

"Blizzaga!" I commanded, only to be met by nothing again. "ok, BLIZZAGA!"

Still nothing. It was as if I was simply unable to do the spell, and that just sucked.

"What the hell?!" I demanded, plopping down on the floor of the small boat and opening the book up again.

I was going to figure out what the hell was wrong with the fucking spell if it was the last thing I did.

After several minutes of rereading the spell, and checking over the page as hard as I could, Lil finally spoke up.

"Um? Kaede? You did read the title of the spell's page, right?" she asked, looking over it her self and realizing what was wrong.

"Of course I did, I've read every inch of this damn page, and haven't found a thing!" I said in frustration, wishing I could figure out what was wrong and completely unaware of the fact that my cat seemed to be smarter then I was.

Then again, a rock was probably smarter then I was at the moment, because even though I had read the entire page several times through, I had failed to actually comprehend the heading of the page.

"So, you know it says that this is 'the third ice spell for the first level of black mage magic', meaning that there are two ice spells that come before it." She said, causing me to look down at her for a few minutes.

"Yes, I know there are two ice spells that come before it, Blizzard, and Blizzara." I said in an annoyed tone, only for her to roll her eyes at me.

"Yeah, well did it ever occur to you that you might have to master those spells before you get to do this one?" she asked, though the look of annoyance on her little kitty face said that she already knew the answer.

It hadn't.

I simply stared at her stupidly for another few minutes before finally looking back down at the book and turning the pages back a few times until I came across the 'Blizzard' spell.

"Ok, well if that's the case, then I should be able to do this one, right?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

If her theory was correct, then I should at least be able to do the blizzard spell, though I did remember that my father had said that the spells would be extremely weak the first few times I used them.

"Ok," I said, standing up again and doing the same thing I had done with the 'Blizzaga spell', only this time planning on saying 'Blizzard' instead of 'Blizzaga'.

Concentrating as hard as I could, I flung my hand out once again and shouted the name of the spell.

"Blizzard!" I commanded, still concentrating on the coldest thing I could think of.

A single, half inch round ball of ice fell from my hand onto the floor of the ship, causing everyone to face plant on the floor of the boat, including me.

"_That_ was the big spell?" Usopp exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you said it was offensive magic? The only thing that attack would take out is a very tiny ant!"

"Yeah, what gives? I thought it was magic you were supposed to be able to use in a fight?" Zoro said, demanding to know how that spell could ever be used in a fight.

"I'm not even sure if that spell's strong enough to make a good glass of ice water." Johnny said, scratching at his chin in disappointment.

While the three guys were complaining, Lil on the other hand was rolling around on the floor of the boat, laughing her fuzzy little ass off.

"Ahahaha! Oh, that's good! Hahaha! A single ice cube! Ahahahaha!" she laughed, holding her stomach as she continued rolling around on the floor laughing, clearly asking to get the shit bopped out of her by my mallet.

She might be a cute cat, but that wouldn't stop me from killing her, it really wouldn't.

"Ug, so he wasn't exaggerating when he said the spells would start off really tiny and weak." I said, hanging my head in despair.

There went my plan of turning Arlong into a shark man Popsicle.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usopp asked, wanting me to explain what I was talking about so that they all knew what I was saying.

"My dad said that the spells would start off small until I got better at them, and that a fire spell would only be a small spark until I got better at it." I explained, sitting down onto the boat and starting to practice the spell over and over again.

The idea of creating a huge wall of ice to protect my self, or freezing the ocean behind the Merry so that people couldn't follow the ship was extremely nice, and I wasn't about to stop trying until I could do that.

"Huh, so I guess that means that your spells wont be very good in battle for a while then." Usopp concluded once he had digested the information.

"Hey, does that mean you've never done a spell before?" Zoro asked, wandering how I could be a witch without having ever done a spell before.

"Hey, you're born a witch, you don't choose to be one, but the spells aren't exactly necessary and I never had a spell book before to learn them from." I said, still doing the spell over and over again, slightly annoyed by the fact that I had already done it twenty times and the ice balls weren't getting any bigger then the first one.

In fact, I was pretty sure that they were actually getting smaller.

"Does that mean you're father gave you the spell book when you were talking to him?" Johnny asked, only to shake his head and answer his own question less then a second later. "Never mind, I didn't see him hand you anything when you two were talking."

"Yeah, I didn't see him hand you anything either, but if you didn't have the spell book before that, then where did it come from?" Usopp said in a confused tone.

"I'm betting it's been in your bag this whole time, and you never knew about it. Am I right?" Zoro asked, once again proving that he was a lot more observant about these kinds of things then most people gave him credit for.

"Yep, my aunt gave me this bag just the day before I met Luffy, and there are so many things in it that it's impossible to know what I'll find the next time I look in them, so I never knew about the book in the first place." I explained, causing Johnny and Usopp to tilt there heads at me, clearly wanting me to explain how a bag this small could hold so much in it.

"What do you mean it's impossible to know what you'll find in it when you look in it?" Usopp asked, causing me to remember for the first time that he still didn't know much about my magic bag.

While he had seen me use it before, I never did actually explain it to him, all I said was that it was a magic bag.

"Yeah, and come to thing of it, your entire upper half of your body fit into it, and it didn't even look like anything was in it." Johnny said, making me wander how he could have possibly just now realized that.

"Yeah, I guess I never really explained that." I said, grabbing my froggy bag and holding it out in front of them so that they could look inside.

"Allow me to explain." Lil said, cutting in before I could even start my explanation, huge teacher like glasses appeared on her face. "Now, Kaede's magic bag, as well as my ears, are able to hold an impossible amount of things in them without ever filling them up, though my ears are not as limitless as the froggy bag.

"In side these three things, my left ear, my right ear, and the froggy bag, are spaces that exist outside of this world that allow us to store whatever we want in them. Now, while this is true for all three spaces, there is a big difference when it comes to Kaede's froggy bag.

"My ears only hold what I put into them, and half a semi limited space, but the froggy bag is able to hold anything and everything that is put into it, and it also has things inside it that no one put in it. Meaning that strange things can sometimes appear out of it without anyone having to have put it in there to begin with." She finished by pulling one of my mallets out of her ear. "See."

'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. A thousand times ew. That is one of the ickiest things that I've ever seen, and I can't believe she's been keeping my huge ass impact mallet in her hear this entire time. Ew!' I thought in horror, doing my hibijibi dance and wishing I could go wash my self.

That was just grouse.

"ew!" I finally said in disgust, shivering violently at the fact that I was going to have to use that thing again sometime in the future, a fact that was already traumatizing me, and it hadn't even happened yet.

"Grouse! Now that was just wrong!" Usopp said, clearly thinking the same thing that I was.

"Wow! That was grouse!" Johnny said, though he didn't exactly sound like he thought that was a bad thing.

OK, he just dropped a few notches in my book for that.

"Huh, so that's how it works." Zoro said, completely unfazed by the fact that my cat had just pulled my exploding mallet out of her ear.

'_Wait a sec, doesn't that thing explode whenever someone touches it? And isn't it to heavy for her?_' I thought, staring at her for a few seconds as I continued trying to figure out how that worked.

"Hey, how are you able to touch that, or even lift it for that matter?" I finally asked, shivering slightly when she put it back into her ear.

"Huh? I thought we already had that conversation back when we met Buggy, me and Choco can both touch it without it blowing up on us, probably because you're our pet." Lil said, once again proving that she had the whole pet thing backwards.

She had always been like that, acting as though I was her pet and not the other way around.

Choosing to ignore her mistake, I instead turned my attention back to my other question.

"Oh yeah, but how can you lift it?" I asked, wandering why she was able to lift something like that.

"Well, it isn't exactly heavy right now, I think all the energy in it got dispelled when you took out all those men back in Syrup Village." She said, pulling it out again and holding it out to me.

Trying desperately to ignore my ick factor, I held out my hand and took it, trying to ignore the fact that it probably had her ear wax on it.

"Huh, you're right." I said, feeling it's weight and acknowledging the fact that it was now extremely light, though it should still have been to heavy for her as it was still a good seven or eight pounds, which made it about as heavy as she was. "But it's still just as heavy as you." I added, handing it back to her and letting her put it back into her ear as I washed my hands off in the ocean.

Grouse, grouse, grouse, grouse.

In answer to my question, she simply shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she didn't know either.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now anyway." Zoro said, finally sitting back and closing his eyes, fully intent on snoozing until we caught up to Nami.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, knowing that he was right.

After all, Lil was a talking cat with magical ears, so her being able to carry her own weight wasn't exactly the strangest thing about her.

"Yeah, what we should really be worrying about is the fishmen." Johnny said, causing Usopp to nod his head in agreement, and causing Lil's mouth to start watering at the mention of the word 'fish'.

One tracked mind, even as a magical cat she had a one track mind.

"Fishies." I said as she slid to the floor, her eyes glazing over slightly and drool poring out of her mouth as she slipped off into lala land.

"Don't worry, if they were really going to be a problem, I would have said so already." I said, waving him off as I turned back to my spell practicing. "After all, I am a psychic."

Johnny and Usopp didn't seem to except this answer as they instead started telling me, Lil, and Zoro that we were all three crazy for even considering going up against a bunch of fishmen.

But luckily, we were able to ignore them.

It took us a good four hours of moving as fast as the little boat was able to go to finally be able to see the island off in the distance, and by that time I had already started creating little bouts of wind and ice, though it was still no where near strong enough to be used in a fight.

In fact, Lil had actually forced me to use it on her at one point because was so weak that it felt more like a massage then an attack.

Practicing the spell over and over again had also had a downside that came with it.

It seemed to be making me tired.

It was like swinging a mallet over and over again. The more you did it, the more tired you were going to get, and your arms were going to start hurting after a while to.

"Hey, I think that's Arlong park up ahead!" Johnny called, causing me to look up as I continued rubbing at my sore arm.

"Arlong park, huh?" Usopp said fearfully, glopping hard before continuing to talk. "So this is the home of Arlong the fishman pirate from the Grandline. I hope Nami's really here..."

"Hm, I would have thought that you would be hoping that she wasn't really here so that we wouldn't have to go in." I said, causing his head to snap toward me so fast that I actually heard his neck pop.

"You mean we don't have to go in there if she isn't here?" Usopp asked, hoping that I was about to tell him that she wasn't in there.

"Yep." I said, not giving him what he was asking for.

"Well? Is she in there?" Johnny asked, just as scared as Usopp was at the thought of having to go into Arlong's hideout.

"Yep." Lil said simply, answering for me and causing Usopp and Johnny to start crying in disappointment and horror.

They _really_ didn't want to go in to that park.

Ignoring their crying, Zoro stood up and pulled out his one remaining sword.

"Let's attack." He said ominously, causing Usopp and Johnny to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Are you crazy?!" Johnny shouted, thinking that my father had done a bit more damage then we were able to see.

"What?! Attack?! You idiot! We know absolutely nothing about this place!" Usopp shouted in horror and anger, thinking that Zoro was trying to get him killed.

"Yeah! These guys are the fishmen!" Johnny shouted, trying to reason with the idiot swordsman, and I couldn't help but agree.

We couldn't exactly take them on without Luffy, that would be stupid.

"I say we go after the fishmen!" Lil said, clearly thinking more about her stomach and less about what was actually going on.

"While the two of you are busy blabbing and wimping out, I'm busy placing my thoughts on the battle we're about to face." He said, standing up at the front of the ship and readying himself for battle. "Luffy told me to bring her back, and I'll do just that!"

"Don't even think about it." I said as I felt the two of them sneaking up behind me and Zoro.

When they lunged forward for us with two of Usopp's hammers in both of their hands, I simply jumped up into the air and out of the way, causing Johnny to almost fall overboard while Usopp successfully knocked Zoro out.

"I'm a psychic, remember?" I said, smiling down at them from my position on the top of the mast, happy that my kitty abilities had causing me to land on it perfectly.

The looks on their faces were priceless. If I had a camera, I would have taken pictures of them to memorialize those looks forever.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to untie him, that would be stupid." I said, causing them both to exhale deeply as I jumped down and steered the ship so that we were no longer heading toward Arlong park, but were instead heading to the right of it and around to the other side of the island.

"Well that's good, for a minute there I thought we were goners." Usopp whispered to Johnny, only for both of them to hit the floor of the boat when I hit them both over the head with my mallet, paying them back for trying to hit me with one of Usopp's hammers.

"Next time, don't try to knock out a psychic and you wont get hurt, understood?" I asked, bending down and looking from one to the other as they both started to sit back up and rub at there now lumpy heads.

"Yes ma'am." They both said, hanging their heads like children that had just been scolded by their mother.

Nodding my head at them, I picked up Lil and the spell book and jumped off of the ship and onto the side of the rocky cliff, causing the Johnny and Usopp to yell after me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" They both shouted in unison, demanding to know why I was leaving the ship.

"I'm going to go explore the island on my own, I can sneak around on my own a lot better then the two of you can, so I'm going to go gather some information for us." I lied as I jumped up the short cliff and onto the top of it. "oh, and if you keep following in this direction, you'll reach a village, but I'm going to take the map so that I can find my way around on my own."

The moment the words left my mouth, Johnny started searching his pockets, clearly recognizing the map as his.

Nami would be so proud.

"Hey! She stole my map!" Johnny exclaimed, causing Usopp to sweat drop.

"Well, she is the other thief on our crew besides Nami, so I guess we should have expected it." Usopp said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"I'm not stealing it, I plan to give it back as soon as possible, it's just that you two aren't really going to need it." I said, turning around and walking off into the forest.

"Hey! What do you mean we aren't going to need it?!" Usopp shrieked in horror, knowing that whatever I had meant by that probably wasn't going to be good for his health.

Ignoring his and Johnny's shouts, I unrolled the map and continued walking planning on heading over to the nearest town first.

On an island this small, it was amazing that it had more then one town on it.

"Let's see," I said, looking at it and trying to find the nearest town. "The closest village is... Pomoly?". (Please read **A/N 1**)

I couldn't remember ever even hearing about a town called Pomoly in the anime before, and that was saying something because I had always watched and re-watched every episode when I was back home.

So it was kind of a surprise to find that the town was the closest one Arlong park, apart from a small town called Mafida that was right next to the park, which probably meant that that town had been abandoned almost as soon as Arlong showed up. (Please read **A/N 2**)

"Well, I guess well head there first." I said, wandering if Pomoly was big or not as I started walking and let Lil act as navigator, which just meant that she was to warn me if I was about to trip over or run into something.

It took me about fifteen minutes to finally reach Pomoly, which was a testament to how small the island was.

Seriously, the way it looked on the map, it would take you about an hour or two to go to all the towns one the island and still have time to get back to your ship if you ran the whole time.

Sheesh, that's small.

"I'm surprised you didn't get us killed back there, and it was only a tree root!" Lil said, praying against all odds that we wouldn't have to walk through the forest again as it seemed to be a death trap for me.

"Oh, come on! I only tripped six times." I said defensively, ignoring the fact that most people wouldn't have even tripped once.

"Yeah, and each time I nearly went flying into a TREE!" Lil said angrily, wishing I would learn to watch where I was going.

"Oh, it was so not that bad!" I said, waving her off as I continued walking, heading for the town now that we were out of the forest. "And besides, we're out of the forest now, so there isn't much for me to- umf!"

It was as if good was playing some kind of sick joke. The moment I had been about to say 'trip', I ended up acting the action out as I promptly tripped over a large hard object.

"Great, now my fur is all covered in dirt." Lil said angrily, once again dusting her self off with her paws before jumping back onto my shoulder as I stood up. "What did you hit this time?"

"I don't know." I said, looking around for whatever it was that I had tripped over, pausing when I realized that it was a severally bruised kid.

_'OK, Arlong is officially on my shit list.'_ I thought angrily, bending over and rolling the kid onto his side, praying that he was still alive.

With all the bruises and all the blood, I was amazed to find that he was. It looked like he had just been thrown into the middle of a stampede, then left to die.

And he probably was.

"Hey kid, kid!" I called, shaking him slightly in and attempt to wake him up.

He wouldn't wake up.

"Kid, come on, wake up now, oh please don't do this!" I said, hoping that I hadn't found the kid, only for him to die on me.

If that happened, then Arlong wouldn't even have to worry about Luffy, I would kill the saw nosed bastard my self.

"I think we need to get him to a hospital, and I think we should get him there now!" Lil said, just as worried as I was.

"Right." I said, picking the small child up and looking around for a hospital, only to realize for the first time that the town was completely destroyed.

_'Arlong...' _I thought in horror, knowing that he was the one that was responsible for this.

"Lil, where's the closest town?" I asked, hoping we could get there in time.

"Um, Raia and Lech are the closest ones to us, unless you want to try mafida." Lil said, already knowing my answer to that. (Please read **A/N 2**)

I wasn't going to even bother trying to find a doctor in mafida, I already knew it had to be completely abandoned, either that or it was a fishman town, and that wasn't exactly any better.

"Ok, which way?" I asked, holding the child firmly as I waited for Lil's directions.

"Just head left, but I think it's going to take another fifteen minutes if you walk there, judging by how long it took us to get here." Lil said, knowing what she was asking, and for the first time not really caring.

A child's life was way more important then her comfort, and she knew that.

"Right, read?" I asked, allowing her to dive into my backpack, which had become a permanent feature of my wardrobe.

"No, but does it really matter?" She asked from the safety of my backpack.

"Good point." I said simply before I started running, and then jumping over and over again.

It was the fastest way for me to travel, and it would get us to Lech or Raia in no time at all. The only down side of it was that it had a tendency to make Lil sick.

Luckily, her worry seemed to win out over her sick stomach.

By the time we got to Lech, I ended of having to turn and head south as Lech was almost completely destroyed and only had a few people wandering around, and none of them were doctors.

"Great." I said angrily, already heading to the south exit of the town, wandering how long it was going to take me to get to Raia, only to find that I could see it just off into the distance before I had even left Lech.

"Well, I guess that means I'll only have to deal with the hoping for a few seconds this time." Lil said, jumping back into my backpack as I prepared to start jumping again.

This time I managed to get to the town in less then a minute, and was happy to see that it was relatively untouched, though there were a huge number of somber looking faces, and most of them had cuts and scratches all over them.

"The must be the survivor of Pomoly..." I realized, slowly walking through the town and searching for a hospital.

Lucky for me, god seemed to be in a giving mood.

"Kevin!" A voice shouted from somewhere to my left.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a rather squat looking woman running toward me, her eyes locked on the small figure in my arms.

It was his mother.

"Kevin!" She shouted again as she finally reached us. "Oh Kevin! Where did you find him?" She asked me, taking her son into her arms and crying over him.

"In Pomoly, he was laying in the middle of the street, and I can't get him to wake up." I said, almost instantly regretting my last words as her eyes widened in horror.

"What?! Kevin! Kevin! Wake up! Kevin!" She shouted franticly, trying to wake her son up as tears started to slide down his face.

"Lara! Lara!" A man shouted, hearing the woman's shouts and coming over to see what was wrong. "Lara, what's- Kevin!"

Yep, definitely her husband, either that or some other family member.

"This young lady found him in Pomoly, I told you he was still there! Why wouldn't you listen to me?! I told you he hadn't gotten away!" She cried, still clutching her unmoving son to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought he got away! He's so much faster then the rest of us!" He said, not yet realizing that we were unable to wake him.

She simply cried in her husbands arms for a few minutes, unable to say anything else, though she knew she had to. She had to tell him, and she had to find her son a doctor.

"He wont wake up." She finally cried, sinking to her knees as she said it.

"What?!" Her husband exclaimed, unable to believe what she had just said.

"It's true, we need to find him a doctor as soon as possible, the longer we wait, the worse of he's going to be." I said so that the mother wouldn't have to say it.

She was already in enough pain, if she actually said it out loud, it might just make things worse.

"Right! Doctor Tomson's over this way." I said, jumping to his feet and helping his wife to hers, taking his son into his arms so that he could get his son to Dr Tomson faster.

When we got Kevin to the doctor, who turned out to be a wizened old man that hadn't been in the anime, it took him all of half an hour to finally tell us that Kevin had been poisoned.

"Poisoned? By what?" I asked, realizing that me and Lil were the only once that didn't know the answer to that.

"By Kongo, the Lion fishmen on Arlong's crew." the doctor said, confusing me slightly, though I didn't allow that to show.

Who the fuck was Kongo?

"Which means he probably doesn't have long, a week at most, but no longer." the doctor said, causing me to blink at him stupidly.

"Um? Come again? Can't you give him an anti-venom or something?" I asked, trying to understand how he could just give up like that, but failing miserably.

Weren't doctors supposed to fight for their patients? Weren't they supposed to care? Weren't they supposed to do everything that they could to help?

"Unfortunately, we can't. We don't have the anti-venom needed to treat it, and the only way to make some, is to get a few of Kongo's poisonous spurs. " The doctor explained, causing me to stare at him for a few seconds.

"can't you just use the spurs you pulled out of the kids back?" I asked, remembering the six inch needle like things he had plucked from the kids skin.

"I could, if they still had venom in them, but sadly, all the venom that was in them is now running through the boy's body." He said, causing the mother to bury her face in her hands, unable to to do anything but cry now that she was being told that her son was going to die.

Fuck Arlong, the son of a bitch that poisoned the kid was going to get fried, and I was going to have to learn a completely different spell then the one I was already working on to do it.

All living things are hurt when struck by lightning, and a fishman was about to find out just painful it was when you pissed off a witch.

"Can you keep him alive as long as possible?" I asked, causing the doctor to look at me as though I was crazy.

"What are you planning to do?! You can't go and fight him!" He said, already knowing what I was planning.

"You're right, I can't go and fight him, but I know that all sharpshooters need to practice their aim, and that means that fish-boy is going to have to spit out some spurs sometime, and when he does, I plan to bring them to you." I lied, fully planning on beating the shit out of

The doctor didn't seem to believe me, but I didn't give him a chance to try to change my mind as I instantly turned around and left his clinic, heading off to start practicing a new spell.

Anyone for extra crispy, or do you want original recipe?

---------------------

**A/N 1:** in the anime, Johnny has a map of the island that shows 12 towns, 20 if you look really hard, and Pomoly is one of the 3 towns between Cocoyashi village and Arlong park, and it is also one of the only towns I could actually read. (and I think each town only has around 70 -100 people, so it's not really that big of a deal)

**A/N 2: **I couldn't read the name of these towns, so I made them up while trying to get as close to the right names as I could manage, but they are on the map that Johnny showed Usopp in episode 31.

**I still haven't decided on the pairing and I'm still waiting for more people to make suggestions for it before I put up the new poll, so you don't have to worry about it just yet.**

**Question: **Should I give Kaede a bounty at the end of the Arlong ark like Luffy?

**Also: **Should I change the summery? And if so, do you have any idea's of what it should say?

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I BEG YOU!**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	18. Destroying the door of imprisonment

**Chapter 18: ****Destroying the door of imprisonment.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I **own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

Amazingly, I am already 37/53 of the way through the first season, and once it's over, on to the Grandline! :D

**1 don't worry, Kaede isn't super powerful, even if she stupidly thinks she is.**

**2 I'm surprised that none of you guys asked about what happened to the strange 'amber and glass like lump of metal' she got in the crystal cave. (or the shoe of that matter, because both items are still in her backpack.)**

**3 Nami might seem like a bitch during part of this chapter, but that is only because that is the way she was during episode 34, it's not a Nami bashing, so please bare with it.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

For the past three and a half hours I had been practicing the thunder spell, and it was starting to seem that my rage was actually helping me.

While it had originally started off as nothing more then a static spark, it was now a decent bolt of electricity and had completely blown up at lamp I had attempted to light up with it, proving that it was getting a lot stronger then the blizzard spell had.

I had also practiced something else as well, though I had given up on it almost instantly as I had gotten tired of slamming into trees every time I got off the ground.

That wasn't exactly fun.

When I had left the hospital I had instantly headed for Pomoly, hoping I would be able to find a broom in one of the broken houses.

Luckily, I did.

While most to the brooms in Pomoly seemed to have been broken during the attack on the town, a few of them were completely fine, meaning I was able to use one to fly and store the rest of them in my froggy bag.

But flying seemed to be a lot harder then I had originally thought it would be, because every time I got off the ground, I some how managed to fly right into anything that was near by.

I still hadn't learned how to hover yet, so the broom always shot off the moment my feet were in the air.

Just as I was about to do another 'Thunder' spell, Zoro walked by, looking completely lost.

He has no sense of direction, seriously.

"Hey, Zoro!" I called, getting his attention and causing him to look over at me.

"Hey! What's with leaving me tied up like that?!" He demanded angrily, wanting to know why I had run off while he had been knocked out.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot about that." I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "Well, you see-" I started, only to stop as the ground started to shake. "What the?!"

If it wasn't for the fact that I had seen the Arlong ark a good two billion times, I would have been crushed like a pancake, but luckily, I had.

As soon as the rumbling stopped, which only took about a second, I immediately took off running in the direction the Zoro had come in, not wanting to get crushed by Sanji's boat as it landed.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" Zoro demanded, thinking I was trying to get out of the argument.

"I'm going somewhere where I wont get crushed by a falling ship, if I were you, I'd run to!" I shouted, not stopping to look behind me as I continued to run, only stopping when I heard a loud crash and a yell come from behind me.

Part of me felt kind of bad for not dragging him out of the way with me, but a larger part of me was saying that he should have just moved when I told him to.

Oh well, can't change the past, now can we?

"Ah! Damn it all!" I heard from behind me, causing me to wince slightly at the sound of broken rubble being moved around. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Duh, we're here to look for Nami, how come you haven't found her yet?" Luffy asked as I turned around and started walking toward them.

"You know, you probably should have moved when I said to, you would have ended up with a few less bruises that way." I said as I joined them near the wreckage of what used to be Sanji's boat.

Zoro simply shot me a glare, which showed me that he wasn't to happy with me at the moment.

Hey, it wasn't like it was my fault, he should have run when I told him to. At least, that's my story and I'm sticking with it.

"Hay? Where's Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy asked, wandering why they weren't there to.

"Usopp! Oh no, come on!" Zoro said, jumping up and heading for Arlong park.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Luffy asked stupidly as Sanji started dancing around me, asking me if I was OK.

"I'm fine Sanji, and you can stop dancing now." I said, starting to get dizzy from following him with my eyes.

I was to busy trying to get Sanji to stop giving me complements to even notice the conversation that Luffy and Zoro were having about Usopp, or to even notice Yosaku show up and make a proclamation about Usopp being dead.

If I had been paying attention, I would have been able to tell them what was actually going on instead of trying not to kill Sanji as I steadily got more and more annoyed with his dancing.

There was a reason why god made most men afraid of dancing. When men dance it tends to make women want to kill them.

"Kweh!" Choco said happily, ending my complaining as he tackled me to the ground, happy to be with me again.

"Hay! Be careful!" Sanji yelled angrily, causing me to hit him over the head with my mallet for yelling at Choco.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again too." I said happily, looking up at him to make sure he hadn't been hurt while Luffy dealt with Krieg.

I froze.

In less then half a day, he had somehow grown several inches, something that I was not at all happy about.

"Choco! How the heck did you get so big in less then a day?!" I asked, hopping up and looking him over.

"Wow!" Lil said in amazement, jumping onto his back and marveling at the fact that it was almost a full seven inches higher. "How did you grow so fast in just eight hours?" Lil asked, practically reading my mind as she did so.

"Kweh!" Choco said happily, ruffling his fathers to show how pleased he was about his new height.

"Oh, so you were fighting with one of the Krieg pirates, and you got bigger afterwards?" Lil asked him, causing my eyes to start twitching.

Who the hell let my Choco fight in a battle?

"Luffy." I asked darkly, my eyes hidden in shadow as I glared at the ground, causing Luffy, Johnny, and Yosaku to take a step away from me. "Which one of you let my chocobo fight?"

Knowing that not answering would probably get him killed, Luffy simply pointed at Sanji, who didn't seem to realize how close he was dying.

"That would be me my love!" Sanji said happily, not realizing that he was sealing his fate with that one sentence.

"BAMB!"

Sanji ended up with a huge lump on the side of his head, which he didn't even seem to notice as he was still making proclamations of love from his position on the ground.

"Sanji, if you ever let my Choco fight again before he's full grown, I will end any chance you will ever have with the opposite sex, as you will no longer have your gender determinative parts." I said darkly, knowing that there were two blood red stars in place of my eyes and a dark shadow covering my face. "Do I make my self clear?"

Sanji didn't seemed fazed by my state of anger as he simply nodded his head enthusiastically with his eyes still in the shape of hearts.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry, Kaede-chan!" He said happily, causing me to glare at him again in annoyance.

"Good." I said simply, turning back to the others and remembering what they were probably talking about before I had stopped all the conversations. "You guys were talking about Usopp, right?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I already knew that answer.

"Yeah, Johnny was saying that Nami killed Usopp," Luffy said angrily, clearly unable to believe it. "But she would never do that to her friends! Not in a million years!"

I had just been about to explain what was going on when Nami appeared out of nowhere behind him, causing me to pause before I even got started.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?" she asked, causing everyone else to turn and look at her.

"Nami!" Luffy said happily, stopping when he saw the look on Nami's face.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked, completely ignoring all the stares.

"What are we doing here? You're our friend, so we came to get you." Luffy said, only for Nami to laugh at him.

"What a pest." She said, crossing her arms and looking down at us.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, wandering what she had meant by that.

"Friends, huh? Don't make me laugh. You're just pathetic enough to deserve each other." she said, causing Luffy to blink at her in surprise.

"Damn you!" Johnny said angrily, stepping in front of Luffy and yelling at Nami. "You killed him! I watched you do it! And now, big bro Usopp is gone!" he wailed, pointing at her angrily.

"Yep, that's right." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders as though it didn't matter. "So why don't you kill me and get your revenge?"

"We'd love to, but that wound on your hand seems bad enough, so we'll let it pass." I said smiling ,catching everyone's attention. "I mean, with the amount of blood coming from it, you could probably claim you killed someone." I said, still smiling at her, causing her gaze to darken.

Kaede 1, Nami 0.

"Huh? What are you saying?! She did kill someone! And why would you let her off because of a hand wound?! Don't you care about what she did to big bro Usopp?!" Johnny demanded angrily, thinking that I was being heartless.

"Yeah! Wasn't big bro Usopp your friend?!" Yosaku demanded, unable to believe I would be so calm after finding out that someone had killed one of my friends.

"Yeah, didn't you care about Usopp at all? One would almost think you were heartless." Nami said, clearly trying to get a rize out of me and failing miserably.

Kaede 2, Nami 0

"Hm? Let's see what the spirits have to say about that." I said, reaching into my backpack and grabbing the magic eight ball.

"Oh great spirits," I said, shaking the ball as I did so. "tell us, has Usopp moved onto the after life?"

"'Definitely not.'" I read out loud, shrugging my shoulders at the answer.

"Huh, I guess that means he survived you stabbing your own hand." I said happily, putting the eight ball into my froggy bag as I did so.

Kaede 3, Nami 0.

The looks that flashed across Nami's face were priceless.

First there was the annoyed look that was on it when I pulled out the magic eight ball, or 'The spirit ball' as they thought it was called. Then there was the surprised look that moved across it when I told her what it said, and then finally there was the look of completely shock when I made my 'stabbing your own hand' statement.

Maybe I should add a few points to my score for each look?

Nah.

"Fine, believe what you want, but if you stay on this island, you'll all die." She said manically, recovering almost instantly from her reaction at my statements. "Because of your little friend, Arlong is now preparing to kill Zoro and all of his crew, and no mater how strong you think you are, Arlong will always be stronger."

Sanji chose that moment to start his annoying dance again, though this time it seemed to be fore Nami instead of for me.

"Ah! The look on her heartless face is even more beautiful!" He shouted happily, his eyes turning into hearts as he started waving his arms around at her. "Hi Nami! It's me, Sanji! Let's run away together!"

"Can it Romeo! This isn't the time or place for that!" Zoro said angrily, annoyed at how Sanji seemed to be to into a pretty face to actually pay attention to the situation.

"Excuse me?!" He asked angrily, pissed that Zoro had interrupted his decoration of love. "Love is like a hurricane, so back off and le- Hay! Listen to me!"

Zoro had turned his attention to Nami about half way through Sanji's ranting and had simply ignored him, not really caring what the love cook had to say.

"Nami, where is Usopp?" He demanded ,though he no longer thought that Usopp was dead.

He had learned his lesson, if I said Usopp was alive, then Usopp was alive.

"With the fishes." Nami said mockingly, trying to piss Zoro off and get a rize out of him.

It would have worked to, if it wasn't for the fact that stepped in and answered his question as best as I could.

"Well, no, he's already moved past the beach, so I think he's probably running through the forest now." I said thoughtfully, putting my finger to my chin as I stared off into space, trying to remember where Usopp had gone after the 'death scene' in the anime.

I couldn't remember it completely, I just knew that there was a scene where he was running across the beach, and then he was later going to show up in the same spot that we happened to be now, coming out of the forest and getting hit by both Zoro and Sanji while they were fighting.

"So technically, he's not with the fishes anymore." I said, pretending to be half off in lala land like Luffy always seemed to be.

Once again, the look on Nami's face said that I had won yet another point.

Kaede 4, Nami 0.

You know, at this rate she wasn't going to get any points.

"Hm, if you can really see all that, then why don't you just see your way home and leave!" Nami said angrily, not realizing how ironic her statement was.

Kaede 4, Nami 20.

"Kaede my love! Cheer up!" Sanji said when the raincloud of misery appeared over my head as I started drawing circles in the dirt.

"Stupid Nami.." I whispered childishly, still drawing in the sand as I silently wishing I could see my way home.

If I had been able to read minds, I would have been able to see the pained expression in hers, the expression that she was fighting to keep from showing on her face.

She hadn't expected that statement to actually hurt me, though she did wander why it had, but was going to file it away under 'things not to mention again.'

I knew that she hadn't actually wanted to upset me, and that she was just trying to drive us all away so that we wouldn't get killed by Arlong, but that didn't stop me from moping about the comment.

Even though my father had said that I might be able to go home again if I got strong enough at magic, I knew it was a very real possibility that I would never be able to manage it.

"What ever, Just leave while you still can. You outsiders have no right to but into this island's business. Don't you guys get it yet? I only joined up with you guys so I could steal everything you had, but now that you're broke, the dreams over. So get out of here, you're an eye sore." Nami said in an attempt to get us to leave as I continued with my moping.

Everyone stood in silence, unable to think of anything to say. It wasn't until Luffy fell back wards and closed his eyes that any of us moved.

"Luffy!" Johnny said in horror, thinking that something was wrong.

"Sleepy..." Luffy said in answer, rolling onto his said and yawning deeply.

"Sleep? At a time like this?! And in the middle of the road?" Yosaku demanded, thinking that Luffy was crazy.

And as a D man, he technically was.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, and I'm not going to but into other's affairs, I'm not interested." He said, still continuing on with his plan to take a nap. "But I'm not leaving either. Good night."

Everyone had different reaction to this. Lil crawled up onto his side and joined him, Yosaku's mouth dropped open, Johnny simply stared at him, Zoro smack a hand to his forehead, and Sanji took a puff on his cigarette.

Me, Choco, and Nami on the other hand, had different reactions.

Me and Choco simply walked over to a tree and sat down against it, and Nami growled in anger at Luffy's actions.

"Fine! What ever! Just go ahead and die!" Nami shouted angrily, turning around and running off toward Nojiko's house.

Sanji attempted to call after, but stopped when he saw that it was already to late.

I had originally planed on continuing to practice the spell 'Thunder' spell when she ran off, but ended up falling asleep before I could even get a chance to.

When I had finished practicing the 'Blizzard' spell back on Johnny's and Yosaku's boat, I had almost past out because of how tired I was, and then I had ended up finding the little boy, and practicing the 'Thunder' spell, as well as a little bit of flying.

In short, I was so tired that the moment I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

I wasn't really sure how long I had been asleep, or even if someone had tried to wake me, but the fact that I awoke to the sound of gun shots wasn't exactly comforting.

"Huh?!" I shouted in surprise, shooting up from the ground and out of my dream.

"What the heck was that?" Lil exclaimed, jumping up from her position on the ground next to me as Choco got up as well.

"i think it sounded like gunshots." Zoro said, standing up and readying his sword, thinking we were about to go into battle.

It wasn't until Usopp spoke up that I realized what was going on.

"I think it came from the direction of Nojiko's and Nami's house!" Usopp said, causing all of us to stare in worry in the direction he had indicated.

The moment he pointed out where the sound had come from, and as soon as my head had finally cleared itself of sleep, I realized what had happened.

The marines had just shot at Nami, and had gotten Nojiko's arm instead.

"Nojiko's just been shot." I said, grabbing my backpack of the ground and pulling my new broom out of my froggy bag. "Let's head to Cocoyashi village, we'll be able to see how bad her arm is there."

"right." Everyone said, nodding their heads in agreement, and then watch in amazement as Zoro took off running in the wrong direction like always.

After we caught up to Zoro and told him he was heading in the wrong direction, which I should have known was going to happen, we turned and headed for Cocoyashi village, with me stopping momentarily to swing my leg over the broom.

Hopping onto my broom, I kicked off the ground as gently as I could, only to go whizzing through the air and into a tree half a second later, leaving a big impression of my body like in _'George of the Jungle'_.

"Ow-" I moaned, falling to the ground and then standing up again, determined to get to Cocoyashi Village by flying.

I was going to do it, even if it killed me in the process.

"Kweh!" Choco said in a worried tone as everyone walked over to me.

"I take it you still can't fly that thing?" Zoro said, causing me to hit him with my mallet.

"Shut up! I'm working on it!" I said angrily, huffing in annoyance as I swung my leg back over the broom.

"Huh? So you mean witches can really fly on broomsticks?" Usopp asked, seeing that the thing I had flown on was nothing more then an everyday broom.

"See! See! Isn't she great!" Sanji exclaimed, as I simply lifted my legs off of the ground this time instead of kicking off, smiling when I didn't zoom off this time.

"Ah, that's better!" I said happily, exhaling a breath now that I had finally managed to hover. "Ok Lil, hop on."

The look on Lil's face when I said this, PRICELESS!

Seriously, have you ever seen a cat look so horrified before that her eyes were six feet in front of her face? It's funny, trust me.

"What?! You want me to get on? When you keep hitting trees?" She cried, causing me to glare at her as I bent over and grabbed her by her tail and lifted her onto the tail of the broom.

"Yeah! Of course you have to ride with me!" I said, ignoring the looks on everybody's faces. "Every witch flies with her familiar, and that just happens to be you, so get used to it!"

"But! But! There isn't even any seat belts!" she cried, wishing I would let her get off.

Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?

"Ok, here we go!" I said, leaning forward and praying I wouldn't go shooting off into the sky like a bat out of hell.

I would like to say that it worked, and that I didn't go flying off like a bat out of hell and right over Cocoyashi Village and into the sea, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Hey! There's the Nami and Nojiko!" Lil shouted as we zoomed off over the village, only to start screaming in horror when she realized I had no control over the broom. "AHHH! AHHH! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! AHHH! AHHH! I'm gonna throw up! I'm gonna throw up! AHHH! AHHH!"

"Don't throw up on _me!_" I shrieked in horror as we continued flying even though we were no longer over the island. "AH! How the hell do you turn this thing?!" I shrieked, hoping that we weren't going to get lost.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN?!" Lil shrieked, finally realizing the trouble we were in. "AHHH! WE REALLY ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Then, the un thinkable happened. In my jerking attempt to get broom to turn, I ended up causing the broom to start spinning, making us do a barrel roll in mid air as we continued zooming through the air, and causing Lil to throw up as we did so.

Luckily, I somehow managed to dive us into the water and then back out again, successfully cleaning the vomit off of us.

Somehow, during the dive I managed to end the spinning and stop us from moving forward, though I wasn't sure how.

"Have we finally stopped?" Lil asked, clinging to the broom's tail and praying that we weren't going to go flying off like that again.

"I think so." I said, looking around wandering why we weren't zooming through the air anymore. "How come we stopped?" I asked out load, still trying to figure out how I had managed to get it to stop.

"I don't know, but I think we stopped when you sat up when trying to pull us out of the dive." Lil said, still shaking in fear of us shooting off into the air again.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "That's all it takes?" I asked, leaning forward and shooting off again, then forcing myself to sit up and smiling when I saw that she was right.

Well, at least I could stop now.

"Please don't do that again." Lil begged in misery as she lowered her head back down to the tail of the broom, still trying not to throw up again.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how to fly this thing." I said, leaning to the side slightly and looking over my shoulder at her, instantly straightening up again when the broom started to turn. "Huh?" I said in surprise, realizing that I had just figured out how to turn.

_'OK, now I have 3 parts of a five part puzzle.'_ I thought, still wandering how to make it go without flying off at high speed.

"Great, now maybe you can get us back." Lil said, only to freeze when she realized what she was saying. "No! I didn't mean that!" She said, fearing that I would start flying again.

"Don't worry, I want to try figuring out how to control the speed before I head off again." I said, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Ok, well, at the risk of shooting off into the sky again, did you ever try leaning forward only a little? Maybe the speed depends on how far forward you lean forward, which would explain why we stop when you sit up all the way." Lil said, once again proving that cats were among the worlds smartest animals.

"Hey, I bet you're right!" I said happily, hoping that I would be able to control the speed now.

"And maybe pushing down on the broom makes it go down, and pulling up makes it go up, because that's the only thing that would explain how we dove into the ocean and came back up when you were pushing and pulling on the handle." She added, explaining her theories on how the broom worked.

OK, if she was right, then that was all five parts of the puzzle.

1) go

2) speed

3) turn

4) elevation

5) stop

All the things needed to know how to fly.

Leaning forward as little as I could, I smiled when I started to move forward without shooting off at high speeds.

Puzzle complete.

"Great, now can you get us back over land, I'm not liking this hovering over water thing." Lil said, indicating that, as a cat, she really didn't like water.

Rolling my eyes at her, I did as she asked and headed off into the direction of the island, smiling when I started doing loop de loops at will.

Flying was so cool.

When we finally over Cocoyashi village, the rest of the gang were just arriving in it, showing that we weren't that late at all.

Heading down to them, I hovered right behind Usopp, blowing on the back of his head, then moving higher in the sky so he wouldn't see me when he turned around to see what was breathing on him.

"Guys, I really don't like this, the town's empty and I keep getting this weird feeling that we're being watched." He said nervously, hoping that whatever was watching him wasn't going to kill him.

"Quite playing Usopp, it's just your imagination." Zoro said, thinking he was still jumpy from the gunshots from earlier.

"Uuuuuuuusopp!" I whispered in a creepy ghost like voice in his ear before rising into the air again.

Usopp spon around as fast as he could, fully convinced that there was something scary behind him.

"Guys, I'm telling you there's something following me!" He shouted franticly, causing the others to turn and look at him.

"Usopp, would you get a grip already? I'm telling you there isn't anything following us!" Zoro said in annoyance as I slowly descended behind all of them now that they were all looking at Usopp's back.

"Yeah, now hurry up so we can go see the delectable Nami, the unforgettable Nojiko, and amazing Kaede." Sanji said, taking another puff on his cigarette as he said it.

"Are you guy's sure you aren't being followed?" I asked, smiling at the back of their heads evilly.

"Yeah, now let's-" Zoro said angrily, only to freeze when he realized who was talking.

"Huh?" They all said, turning around and looking at me.

"Sorry about that Usopp, but I couldn't resist doing it now that I can control this thing." I said happily, hopping off the broom and setting Lil on the ground.

"That was you?!" Usopp said angrily, annoyed at the fact that I had been screwing with him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." I said, ignoring everyone's stares as I turned around and headed off in the direction of Nami and Luffy.

"Luffy," I heard Nami say sadly as we neared where they were, causing me to smile when I saw that we weren't late at all. "help me."

Nami's words were enough for him. All Luffy had been waiting for was for her to want him to help. He wasn't going to interfere with her life if she didn't want him to, but the moment she wanted his help, he gave it to her.

Luffy stepped forward and set his signature straw hat on her head, causing her to look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Of course, that's what friends do." he said, turning around and taking a few steps toward the rest of us, throwing his arms up into the air angrily. "He's gonna pay!"

"Luffy." Nami cried, turning around to look at him with teary eyes, only to stop in surprise when she saw the rest of us standing there, all of us sitting lazily as though it was just any other day.

Well, almost all of us were sitting. Sanji and Choco were both standing up lazily, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, we were all there for her, and that fact was enough to send her teary eyes over the edge.

"Let's go." Luffy said, causing causing all of us to stand up and grab our weapons.

"right." We all said in unison, with Choco saying 'Kweh' instead.

Time to kick some fishman ass.

The walk to Arlong park was amazing. Never before had I ever felt that kind of adrenalin. All the things we had all seen since we got to the island had played themselves out over and over again in our heads. There were so many horrible things that we had seen here, and now we were going to end them and the man that caused them.

It felt awesome, it felt empowering, and it felt scary as hell.

As we finally neared the east entrance of Arlong park, a huge group of people turned to look at us, clearly having just been told by Johnny and Yosaku, who were currently sitting bruised and banged up in front for the giant gate to Arlong park, that we were the calvary.

"If those guys can't beat Arlong and his gang, then there's really is no hope, not only for this island, but for the whole of the east blue." Yosaku said as he and Johnny stood up.

"Those are the faces of the five men that are going to change your destiny." Johnny said, smirking at us over everyones shoulder as we continued getting closer. "Burn their faces into your memory."

"Scuse you, it's four men, one woman, and a cat." I corrected as we neared them, smiling when the crowd parted for us. "And the bird isn't fighting."

Once we finally got to the door, I turned to Luffy just before he was about to knock the door down.

"Luffy, may I have the honor?" I asked, smiling at him as I did so.

Luffy simply blinked at me fore a second before finally answering.

"Kay." He said, though I think the only reason why he agreed to it was because I was holding my impact mallet on my shoulder.

Don't fuck with the mallet.

The entire time we had been heading to the village, I had been slowly adding more and more energy to the impact mallet by tapping it on the ground. I had stopped adding to it as soon as it got to the maximum amount I could hold.

Taking the mallet off of my shoulder, I smiled vindictively at the gate while Zoro and Luffy moved everyone back, something that seemed to confuse everyone that was watching.

Only Luffy, Zoro, Lil, Choco, and Nami had every seen me actually hit something with the mallet, and Usopp had only ever seen it explode when someone picked it up.

"Arlong!" I said evilly as I swung it as hard as I could at the gate.

The moment the mallet hit the gate, the gate and the entire wall it was attached to went flying off as though they were as light as a feather.

"Luci, we're home."

---------------------

**I still haven't decided on the pairing and I'm still waiting for more people to make suggestions for it before I put up the new poll, so you don't have to worry about it just yet.**

**Question 1: **Should I give Kaede a bounty at the end of the Arlong ark like Luffy?

**Question 2: **Should I change the summery? And if so, do you have any idea's of what it should say?

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I BEG YOU!**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	19. Mission : Destroy Arlong park

**Chapter 19: Mission : Destroy Arlong park**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I **own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can now look at artwork of the story by going to my profile and clicking on them. **

Amazingly, I am already 38/53 of the way through the first season, and once it's over, on to the Grandline! :D

**1) OMFG! MonkeyGurl, get the hell out of my head! AH! XD lol, Yeah, it was kind of from Kiki's delivery service. n.n' so that's why it sounded like it. :3**

**2) Sorry Wolf, but if you don't want it to be Zoro, then you need to start getting your friends to vote in the poll when it gets put up after the next chapter. **

**3) jackinafrickinbox, thanks for the muffin, 'Gives you cookie'. **

**4) Falling Right Side-Up, I might make a oneshot Luffy/oc fic, but I haven't decided yet.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

The door to Arlong park had been smashed and destroyed all in one hit, causing several people to jump pack and away from us in shock and surprise, unable to believe what they had just saw.

If the girl in the group was able to destroy a huge ass iron gate that weighed so much that no one man could ever open it, then what could the men do? Especially our captain, because if I had to ask Luffy for permission to knock the gate down, then he was my captain, and that meant that he had to be even stronger then I was.

Of course, they wouldn't have been thinking this if they knew how the mallet worked, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Now which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy said, stepping ahead of me and up to the fishmen now that the gate was taken care of.

"Arlong?" Arlong asked darkly, not turning to look at us as he did so. "Well, that just happens to be my name." He said menacingly. ,

"Good." Luffy said, walking forward and a head of the rest of us.

It was while he and Arlong had their little 'I'm here to kick your ass' and 'I'll kill you if you try' conversation, I finally saw three fishmen that I had never seen before.

In the anime, Arlong's crew were all men, not including Nami that is, but that wasn't how it was now.

Now there were two more girls on it, and these two were female fishmen, which I guess would make them fishwomen.

The two fishwomen in question were very different from each other, and it was easy to see what kind of fishwomen they were.

The first one I saw was a rather large and burly looking fishwomen, who had tentacles instead of legs, kind of like Ursala from 'The Little Mermaid'. She even had the body build to be Ursala, if it wasn't for the fact that her face was ugly as hell and her tentacles seemed to be way to small for her body, causing her to look as though she only had a body from the waist up as her foot long tentacles slid across the ground under her.

There was also the fact that there was a huge fin on the end of each of her arms, though I had never seen a fish with anything like them before.

Her skin was a light pinkish-tan color and her hair was a strange purple-red. She also had heavy lidded eyes that gave her a sleepy look, and her huge lips looked like someone had tried to make a cross out of massive caterpillars that had curled in on themselves.

She was fuckin freaky looking, and I was kind of happy to know that there was no way she was Kongo, because she didn't have any barbs on her.

Either that, or she used all of them up and had to regrow them, and that would really suck because I kind of needed them for the kid.

The other girl didn't look so bad, though I was still kind of sure that she would never catch any human mans eye.

While her body seemed to be very human like, that was where the simalarities stopped. The top of her head was covered by a shell that I was pretty sure was a part of her and had something to do with the type of fishwomen she was.

She also had long ventral like tentacles coming out of the back of the shell instead of hair, and two more ventrals in place of her mouth, though these two were about as round as my upper arm and had to huge round lips at the end of them.

Her skin was a light blue, and the shell that was attached to her head was a light tan color, and was definitely a snail fishwoman.

Then, there was the new male fishman.

It was Kongo, no doubt about it.

He was a light tan-white color with dark red and brown stripes all over his body. He was covered in muscle like all fishmen seemed to be, but also had spikes and spurs coming out of his elbow, the back of his calvs, and the top of his head.

Like Kuroobi, the stingray fishman, Kongo's neck seemed to be just as wide as the rest of his body,

His face would have been somewhat normal if it wasn't for the fact that his lips were almost as big as my fists, which was a bit comical because they seemed way to feminine to be on a man, and I would have that that he was a sucker fishman if it wasn't for the spurs.

He also had a feature that was kind of odd, even for a fishman.

While all fishman had huge ass feet to allow them to swim quickly through the water, Kongo's feet were about three times wider then everyone else's, so much so that it was the first thing I saw when I looked at him.

Bozo, eat your heart out.

It was kind of strange though, I had never seen any of these fishmen before when watching the anime, and I couldn't understand why they would be here now if they hadn't been here then. It didn't really make any sense.

But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that I had to kick Kongo's ass, and I wasn't sure if Sanji would let the guys beat the shit out of the fishwomen, which meant I now had to take care of three fishmen on my own, the one that I wasn't going to let anyone but myself beat, and the two that Sanji wouldn't let anyone else beat.

Damn, things just had to get more complicated, didn't they?

It also didn't help that Kongo seemed to be standing slightly behind Arlong in the same way that Chu, stingray, and Hatchan were standing.

Which meant that he wasn't just a member of Arlong's crew, he was one of Arlong's five officers, with Nami being the fifth one.

That meant that I had to fight an officer, because I wasn't going to let anyone else kick his ass, and two underlings, because Sanji was way to noble for our crew's own good.

"Because you made Nami cry." Luffy said, drawing me out of my staring and causing me two sweat drop when I saw that he had already punched Arlong.

All the fishmen underlings lunged at Luffy angrily, only for most of them to get kicked in the face by Sanji, and the two girls that he had left over to get huge Steel mallet hits to the head, sending them to the ground.

OK, so maybe the underlings weren't going to be that big of a deal,

They were way to weak for that.

"Huh, and here I thought I was going to have to fight those girls." I said in surprise.

I should have known they weren't going to be a problem. If all the underlings had all been taken care of by a single kick from Sanji in the anime, then they had to have been super weak to begin with. It was the officers that we were going to have a hard time with, and that meant that I was going to have to try and not get killed by Kongo while trying to knock him out.

"Geeze" Sanji said as he and Zoro walked up behind us. "You just had to run on ahead without us."

"Don't worry, I can handle these bozos on my own." Luffy said, completely missing the point.

"Ah, you fool. I never said anything about being worried." Sanji said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at Luffy. "I just don't want you to hog all the action."

"Well, I don't mind if you hog all the action. Go right ahead, I don't mind." Usopp said, being his usual self like always.

"Didn't I say not to hog all the pray?" Zoro asked with a growl, walking over to Luffy and grabbing at one of his cheeks and pulling on it.

"Yeah, and Sanji would have killed you if you had knocked the two girls out." I added, causing Sanji to do his happy dance again while we ignored Hatchan's exclamations about Zoro.

"Huh? And why would he do something stupid like that?" Zoro asked, turning to Sanji and razing a brow when he saw that he was doing his 'Love cook dance'.

"Because you jerk!" Sanji said angrily, getting up into Zoro's face. "I already told you! As long as I'm around, I wont ever let a man hit a lady, you bastard!" He said angrily, causing Zoro to growl in annoyance, which then caused me to bop them both on the head with my wooden mallet.

Both of them simply looked at me when I did this, with Zoro glaring and Sanji staring at me with hearts in his eyes.

As long as they weren't trying to kill each other when we had bigger fishmen to fry, then I was fine with that.

"So Nami was a traitor this whole time." One of the fishmen said as he and the rest of them finished talking about 'the long nose', causing the rest of us to turn and look at them.

"Actually, it means she was never a traitor, moron." I said, causing the stingray fishman to glare at me.

"And how do you figure that, she was our crew member a long time before she was yours, that makes her a traitor if she's teamed up with you." He said, causing me to smile at him.

"Wrongo-" I said happily, extactic about the fact that I was finally getting the chance to say what I always wanted someone to point out during this part of the Arlong ark. "You see, if Nami had really joined up with you guys, then she would have been betraying her own people, so technically, she was never really part of your crew, she was just trying to protect her people.

"but you seem to be the only fishman here dumb enough not to notice, since the entire island and Arlong himself has always known that Nami was just with you guys to protect them. So, actually since she was never actually a member of your crew, and was just an enslaved contract worker for Arlong, that means she couldn't exactly be traitor, just an enslaved woman that has finally started fighting back. "I said, happily, causing some of the villagers behind me to start whispering.

They had already known all of this, but they had never known anyone brave enough to actually say it to Arlong and his gang.

But little did they know, I wasn't as brave as I was letting on, in side, I was really just a female Usopp ready to run away, it was only the fact that I never let anyone get away with hurting kids that was keeping me there in the park to begin with.

"Guys, Just so you know, Kongo, the lion fishman with the spurs and spikes, is mine." I said, causing Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp to glance at me in question. "I have some unfinished business to take care of with him, that's all."

Sanji didn't look to happy with the idea of letting me take care of a poisons fishman, but didn't bother to argue when I started twirling my steel mallet on my shoulder.

I was serious about fight him, and Sanji wasn't about to argue with a pissed off woman, Zeff had taught him that much.

"So, you're pirates." Arlong said, realizing that we were a pirate crew. "So that's what this is about. You've been after Nami this whole time." he laughed, causing his men to laugh as well. "The girl is mine and I'm not giving her up!"

I had just been about to say something to him about being an enslaving bastard when Hatchan walked over to us, laughing as he took each step.

"Hahaha! A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time." he said, causing th rest of us to glare at him. "We know how to deal with you!" He said happily, turning around and blowing through his mouth like a trumpet.

The moment he finished his trumpeting, the ground started to shake and a large wave started heading right for Arlong park.

"Ah! What's going on here guys?!" Usopp yelled in horror, wandering what in the world could be causing the earth quack.

"Ahahaha! Every single one of you is about to become fish food!" Hatchan laughed as we watched the wave getting closer and closer. "Krogen! Rise!"

"Krogen?" I asked out loud as the wave started to break, showing something that was definitely not Momoo.

_'What the hell is that?!'_ I mentally screamed, wandering what the hell that green thing was.

Because it wasn't Momoo.

It wasn't even a Seaking cow.

It was more like a Seaking frog.

And it was fucking scaring looking.

At first I hadn't even realized that it was a frog Seaking. When it first popped out of the water, I had thought that it was a snake of some kind because of the four fangs that were protruding from the sides of it's mouth, and also because a frogs head and a snakes head are very similar, though the only thing it had in common with Momoo the cow Seaking was the fact that it had a large lump on its head that was clearly from Sanji and Luffy.

But I had noticed that it was a frog as soon as it opened it's mouth and shoot it's long tongue out at Luffy, snapping him up and pulling him into his mouth in one try.

"Luffy!" I shouted in panic, wandering why in the hell Momoo wasn't there and why this _thing_ was in his place.

Luffy's arms were the only things that were handing out of the frog Seaking's mouth, which was enough to show that he hadn't been swallowed yet.

All of use stood there panicked, unable to believe what we were seeing.

"Luffy!" Zoro, Sanji, Lil, and Usopp shouted in unison when they finally came out of their shock.

"Damn it all!" Zoro said, pulling out his sword and preparing to slice through the frog to save Luffy himself.

Sanji and I had also gotten ready to attack, but all three of us stopped when we saw Luffy stretch his arms out as far as he could.

He didn't need our help.

"Why the hell didn't you warn us about that thing?!" Zoro demanded, turning his anger on to me now that we knew Luffy didn't need our help.

"Because that thing was so not in my vision!" I said in horror, replacing the phrase 'the anime' with 'my vision' without even realizing it. It was starting to come naturally now. "What I saw in my vision was Momoo the Seaking cow!"

"You mean your visions aren't always right?!" He shouted in anger and surprise, wishing I had told them that in the first place.

"Hey! I only saw the version of the world, and it ind of changed a little when I joined the crew! So some things are a little different!" I said, still wandering why Momoo wasn't there.

"Momoo? How the hell do you know about him?" Arlong asked from his position near the crumbled wall that Luffy had knocked him into. "Momoo died about a month ago when some puman statue fell into the ocean and crushed his head."

My jaw hit the ground at his statement. The only statue that I could think of that would be big enough to crush any part of Momoo was the statue of liberty that had popped out of my froggy bag right before we met Buggy and Nami, which would mean that this was my fault.

"Yeah, and when they got the replacement Seaking for Arlong, that's when we joined the crew." Kongo said, walking forward and helping the two fishwomen up from the ground, indicating that he was talking about them.

Yep, this was all my fault, which meant that I really did have to deal with those three on my own if I wanted to make up for it, though I was half attempting to push the blame off onto my aunt for giving me the bag in the first place.

What? A girl can try, can't she?

Just as the two fishwomen stood up, Luffy hit the Seaking frog with a gum gum bazooka, causing it to spit him out again, though it's sticky tongue was still attached to him.

"What the-?" Kongo and Hatchan said in surprise as Luffy started spinning his legs around and causing his body to turn into a corkscrew as he flew through the air and landed on the ground.

The moment he was on the ground, he stomped his feet into the concrete under him, causing me to take off running and making Zoro snap his head in my direction in horror.

"Why the hell are you-?!" He started, only to realize that if I was running away, it was time for them to run as well. "Shit!" He yelled, grabbing Usopp ran for it too.

Sanji, not really understanding why we were running, followed us anyway and exited Arlong park with us to stand near the villagers.

"So, why are we running, my delectable sweat." Sanji asked once we were with the villagers again.

"Because, it would have been very painful if you guys would have stayed near Luffy." Lil answered, causing all the villagers to jump slightly, having never heard her talk before.

"Huh? And whys that?" Zoro asked, only to have me point to where Luffy was now standing.

"That's why."

At the same time the words left my mouth, Luffy started spinning around with Krogen's tongue in his arms, causing the giant Seaking frog to spin around with him, smacking into all the fishmen that were around and crushing them completely.

"Gum Gum pinwheel!" Luffy shouted as he crushed most of the fishmen underlings.

Luckily for Luffy, the two fishwomen weren't harmed in the process, otherwise Sanji would have killed him.

Luffy let go of Krogen's tongue and let it slide off of him while he was spinning, sending the Seaking frog flying through the air and into the distance.

The villagers were shocked and unable to believe their eyes. It took only one of our people to take down the monster that had replaced Momoo, something that none of them would have ever believed in a million years if they hadn't have seen it for themselves.

"He just took down Krogen with one attack!" one of the villagers explained as Sanji, Lil, Usopp, Zoro, and I headed back into the park, with Lil sitting on my shoulder.

Oddly enough, Genzo's pinwheel had given Luffy the idea for that attack, and Luffy's attack gave me an idea for one as well.

Chain reactions, aren't they great?

At least when they are good ones, I mean.

"Alright, that's it Arlong!" Luffy said angrily as we neared him. "I'm through fulling around, I didn't come here to take down all your cronies, I came here to teach you a lesson!' he shouted angrily, throwing a fist up into the air and shouting at Arlong. "So step up!"

"Oh, I will, don't worry. Actually, I was just thinking about how painfully I'll end your life." Arlong said menacingly, causing me to roll my eyes at him, even though I was silently wishing I could take off running in the opposite direction.

Hey, I never said I wasn't a chicken, I just said that I wouldn't run away from fight.

"That was the worst plan ever!" Sanji said angrily, causing me to turn my attention to him and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah! Were you trying to kill us too?!" Usopp asked, wishing that Luffy would learn to think things out before he actually acted on them.

"Uh oh." Luffy said, completely ignoring everyone as he started trying to get his feet out of the ground.

They were stuck.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." I said, swinging my mallet over my head and preparing to get Luffy unstuck, only to have to jump back and dodge several pointed spurs that were sent straight at me, curticy of Kongo the Lion fishman.

"Hay! Watch it you bastard!" Sanji said angrily, pissed that a guy had just tried to hit me.

"Sorry, but the girl said that I was hers, so I just wanted to give her a little thank you for the offer." Kongo said, causing me to shiver in disgust when I realized the rather rude hidden meaning in them.

God, I hate pig headed assholes.

"Hey, can't you see I'm a little busy?" I asked in an annoyed tone, slightly annoyed that he had just made a sexual innuendo about me. "I'll deal with you later."

"Huh? You want to take care of your buddy instead of a fishman?" He said, once again in a way that made me think he was just a big pervert, one that was even worse then Sanji.

At least Sanji didn't make comments like that, he just told every girl he came across that he loved them.

"Sorry, but there is something I just don't like about sushi, especially when it's mini sized." I said, sniping back in annoyance and causing him to glare at me.

On the one hand, the glare scared the shit out of me, on the other hand, I was still going to make him pay for the kid, and then I was going to rip every last spur out of his thoroughly electrocuted body.

"Mini sized?!" He demanded, sucking in as much air as he could and then spitting out a huge wave of poisoned spurs at me.

Well, that explained where they came from, now all I had to do was dodge them.

"Lil!" I shouted as I jumped and flipped out of the way, landing on Sanji's shoulders once the over grown lion fish was done shooting spurs at me. "You know what to do!" I told Lil now that the spitting had stopped. "And as for you." I said, stopping Sanji's ranting at Kongo. "I said he was mine, so back off. Though I do thank you for your chivalry, this isn't really the time for it."

while I made my little statement to him, the others all started the battle, with Usopp running off and Chu chasing after him.

Once Sanji nodded at me, I quickly jumped off of his shoulders and took off running toward Kongo, fully intent on beating the shit out of him with one of my mallets.

I could use the normal wood mallet, but that one wasn't all that great and didn't really pack that much of a punch.

Or I could use the steel mallet, though I didn't really think that it would be a very good idea to carry around a mallet that was well over sixty pounds and slowed me down a lot when I had to dodge a bunch of flying poisonous needles aimed to kill me.

Then again, I could also use the impact and cushion mallet, and it could also act as a good shield by absorbing all the force from the spiked spurs for me, rendering the spurs useless. It also got really light after the energy was used, so it wouldn't slow me down that much either.

_'Impact and cushion mallet it is.' _I thought once I had made my decision, pulling the mallet out of my froggy bag where it had been ever since I had smashed the gate with it.

"Impact!" I shouted, swinging the mallet and trying to knock Kongo's head off, only for him to dodge to my right, just as I had been hoping he would. "Blizzard!"

in and instant the ground he was about step on froze over, causing him to slip slightly as he landed.

"What the?" He asked in surprise as he slipped slightly, giving me the perfect opportunity to bash him over the head with the mallet.

Or it would have been the perfect opportunity to bash him over the head with the mallet if it wasn't for one little problem.

The two fishwomen seemed to be Kongo's friends.

I was knocked to the ground and sent skidding across the concrete by the blue snail fishwomen, who didn't seemed to know that snails were supposed to be slow.

"Uh-uh-uh, Kongo is off limits!" Said the large pinkish-tan fishwoman that had the one foot long tentacles instead of legs and the giant fins on the end of her elbows. "I'm Dombio the the Dumbo Octopus fishwoman, and I'm here to knock you out. Kongo's ours and you can't have him!"

_'What the hell is a Dumbo octopus?'_ I wandered, having never heard of it before. (A/N: A Dumbo octopus is a real animal, not a made up one.)

"So back off!" She ordered, huffing herself up and shooting a ball of water at me, which caused my eyes to poop out of my head when it missed and hit the wall, taking at a huge chunk out of it.

Damn, now that was a water gun.

"Look calamari wannabe," I said angrily, turning back to her and glaring at her."You're already on my list of people to take down, so unless you want to get upped on my list, back off."

"What did you just call me?!" She demanded, her pink skin turning a dark red in her anger. "NO PUMAN CALLS ME THAT!"

And so, the dodging commenced. She started spitting water ball after water ball at me, and was eventually joined in her spitting by Kongo, while the snail lady started doing a weird ice skating routine around me, even though there wasn't any ice except for one half foot square patch near Kongo's feet.

"Damn it!" I growled as I flipped through the air and grabbed the broom out of my froggy bag as I continued dodging.

"And what do you plan to do with that? Sweep us away?" Cam a doubled shrill voice that caused me to jump slightly.

Snails shouldn't talk, they sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Not exactly!" I said, jumping up onto the broom and taking off, causing everyone around to stop and stare in surprise, Villagers and fishmen alike.

The look on Arlong's face, PRICELESS! If I had a camera, I would have taken a picture so that Nami could have it to remember forever. I was pretty sure she had never seen him look so shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, what was it you were saying about puny Pumans only having the land or something like that, and how fishmen had the water _and_ the land?" I said mockingly, smirking down at all the fishmen as I did so. "I guess you didn't think that through all the way, did you?" I asked as I started weaving and dancing through the air to avoid the spurs that Kongo was now sending at me.

"What the hell are you?!" Arlong demanded, having never seen a flying human before.

I was half tempted to cackle at him, seriously. The creepiness would have been awesome, and I probably would have done it to if it wasn't for one problem.

Kongo and Dombio wouldn't stop shooting at me.

Tired of all the dogging, i finally grabbed my mallet and started using the absorption side to stop the pins, smiling as it slowly got heavier.

"Oh, ow, ow, I'm in pain." I said sarcastically as I continued using the mallet to stop their attacks. "Ow, no, please, stop, I beg you."

"GR! Get back down here and fight! Puman!" Kongo shouted, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, come down and get my ass kicked? And you guys call humans stupid." I said, hovering over them now that they had stopped shooting at me. "Look out below!" I shouted, grabbing my froggy bag and doing the unthinkable.

I held it upside down, right over them.

Now that I could fly, there was a huge amount of shit I was going to try out, one of which was holding my magical froggy bag over someone and letting all the crap fall out of it right onto their heads.

The moment the froggy bag was opened and set upside down, I started shaking it as hard as I could, sending a huge number of things out of it, including a bunch of things I had never seen before.

The first thing that came out of it was the same latter that had been floating in the air inside the froggy bag, the same one that had hit me when I first looked into the bag in order to find the spell book.

The fact that a huge ass latter was falling out of a tiny ass bag caused just about everyone in the area, including Sanji, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku, to stare in shock, and in horror in the case of the fishmen that were now my targets.

"Run! Run! Run for your lives! Ehehehehe!" I said happily as more things started falling out, finally giving in and allowing myself to cackle at them as more and more things started to come out faster and faster.

"She- She's a witch!" one of the villagers shouted, causing a look of comprehension to make its way onto everyones faces, including Arlong's.

It must have been the cackle that did me in, because the fact that I was flying on a broom hadn't tipped them off for some reason.

The next set of things that came out of the froggy bag, I wasn't to happy about falling out. It was the same guns, bullets, knives and swords that I had stolen from the marine base back when Luffy was saving Zoro. The fact that I had completely forgotten about them in the first place was extremely annoying, and now there was a small chance that I wouldn't get to sell them in a shop any time soon because they would be damaged.

Damn.

My annoyance at having the loot I had stolen fall out of the bag was instantly erased and replaced by shock and horror when something much, much larger started coming out of it instead.

_'It couldn't be!'_ I thought in horror, hoping everyone would be able to get out of the way in time in case it was what it looked like.

It was.

The bag had done it again.

It had sent out something that I hadn't thought I would ever see again.

It had sent out the fifth one ever seen in the first place.

It was another statue of liberty.

"Look out below!" I shouted as the huge ass statue shot out of the bag and fell to the ground, nearly dragging me with it.

Luckily, and unluckily, everyone got out of the way in time, including the damn fishmen, who I wouldn't have been that upset about if they had been crushed.

"Damn it! She's going to destroy Arlong park!" Hatchan shouted in horror, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The only ones that weren't all that fazed by the huge ass statue, were Lil, Choco, and Zoro, who had all seen the exact same thing happen once before.

"Sorry!" I shouted to the people below, half happy that my friends had survived, and half pissed that the fishmen had also.

Can't a girl get a fucking break around here?

"Damn it! You're almost as bad as Luffy!" Zoro shouted angrily, still managing to continue fighting Hatchan as he did so.

"Hay! Watch it!" Sanji said in annoyance, though he somehow managed to refrain from doing something stupid in the middle of the fight, even though he was clearly annoyed about Zoro's comment. "There ain't no way she could eva' be as bad as that idiot."

"Trust me, you haven't seen the thing's she's nearly killed us with," Zoro said, causing me to glare at him.

'I never nearly got us killed!' I thought defensively, only to freak out a second later when I saw that Kongo had gotten on top of the statue and was now planning on jumping over to the broom.

"Shit!" I shouted in horror, leaning forward and to the right as far as I could and shooting off into the distance, causing him to miss completely and hit the ground.

_'Severs you right you son of a bitch, no hitchhikers damn it!' _I thought in annoyance, flying around and heading back too him, putting my mallet my my froggy bag in the blink of an eye and reaching my right index finger out to point at him.

"Thunder!" I shouted, missing him completely but getting his little pink girlfriend.

_'Well, at least that takes care of Dumbo bitch.' _I thought, pleased that I had still managed to take one of them out. _'Now to get the other one, and him!'_

Turning around again, I went into another dive, heading straight for the blue chick who was now trying to help Dombio up from the ground, only to realize that she herself was in danger just two seconds to late.

"Thunder!" I shouted, zapping her and sending her flying, only to see that she had somehow managed to pull herself into the tiny ass shell on her head.

OK, so it wasn't exactly tiny, but this chick is bigger then I am, and she pulled herself into a shell that was the same size as a basket ball.

_'Damn it!'_ I thought in anger, wandering how this woman was still an underling when she was being such a pain in the ass to deal with.

"Great, I can't even take down two underlings! I could barely manage one!" I said angrily as I was forced to start dodging spurs once again, whimpering in fear when some of them managed to hit the tail of the broom.

That was way to close for comfort.

"Wow, that was a close one." I heard that same doubled shrill voice say, causing me to grind my teeth in agony.

Hearing nails on a chalkboard was bad enough, hearing it done twice and at the same time was a lot worse.

"You almost got me! Big meanie!" the snail chick said as I turned to face her and Kongo.

The fact that Dombio still hadn't gotten back up and was out cold made me smile.

One down, two to go.

"What's your story, how'd you fit into that thing?" I asked from the air, keeping my distance so they wouldn't be able to shoot or hurt me in any way, shape, or form.

"Huh? Ah-hahaha! "she laughed, sounding like and even worse version of Janis from 'friends'. "My name is Shella, and I'm a snail fishwoman, silly. I don't have any bones, and I can fit myself into just about anything." She explained as Kongo picked her up. "And I do mean anything."

Kongo then did something I hadn't been expecting at all, something that just shouldn't be physically possible in any world.

He put her into his mouth.

It took me less then a second to get over my 'Ick' and 'claustrophobic' moments and prepare myself for what was about to happen.

I didn't need to be psychic to know he was going to use her in place of one of his spurs, any first grader could tell you that.

"Ok, all you have to do is hit her back like a baseball, that shouldn't be that hard." I said, ignoring the fact that some snails had a special type of slime that aloud them to stick to anything.

Hopefully, she wasn't one of those kinds of snail fishwomen.

Just as he was about to spit her at me, I changed my mind and turned around, using my broom to get me down and into the ocean and down to where I was sure Luffy was currently stuck at.

I hadn't actually seen him get thrown in, but I hadn't saved him and he hadn't been in the park when the statue of liberty nearly crushed everyone, so he had to have already been thrown into the water.

And I was right.

Genzo was hovering near an unconscious Luffy and was trying to break the massive slab of concrete that was stuck to Luffy's feet.

Waving my hands around to get his attention, I nearly gave him a heart attack when I appeared out of nowhere right next to him.

Knowing that I didn't have much time before the fishmen showed up again, I grabbed Genzo and forced him onto the back of the broom, then grabbed one of Luffy's arms in my left hand, and then grabbed my impact and cushion mallet once Genzo was safely on behind me.

I had been storing up all the energy from the water balls and spurs that Kongo and Dombio had sent at me specifically for this reason. It was the quickest way to deal with the battle, and I had every intention of doing all of this as quickly as possible.

Taking the mallet, I put I simply tapped the concrete with the impact side and smiled when the huge block was completely destroyed.

If it hadn't been for the fact that I could see Kongo just off in the distance and shooting toward me faster then I could run, I would have taken a moment to smile in pride at the ruble, but as I could see him just off in the distance and shooting toward me faster then I could run, I didn't stay around long enough for him to catch up to me.

Leaning forward on my broom as far as I could, I shot forward and away from him, smiling when I realized that he wasn't nearly as fast as my broom was, not even in the water.

As we got farther and farther away from him, I started pulling the handle of my broom up, causing us to rise out of the sea and into the air.

"What?! We're flying!" Genzo said, causing me to realize that he hadn't been around during the 'Statue of liberty' moment.

"Of course!" I shouted back to him over the sound of the wind rushing past us. "How else would a witch travel?!"

Flying really was one of the greatest feelings in the world, especially when you actually knew how to steer.

"Ach-uch-ach-uch-ach-uch-" The sound of Luffy's snoring was so loud that I could actually hear it through the sound of the wind, causing me to wander how I had ever been able to sleep with him just a few yards away.

"God, you could wake the dead with his snores!" I shouted to Genzo as we headed back to Arlong park.

"What?!" Genzo shouted, unable to hear me completely.

"I Said, " I shouted again, trying to be even louder this time. "You could wake the dead with how loud his snores are!"

Genzo chuckled slightly, indicating that he had heard me this time.

"I'm surprised he was sleeping this whole time! I thought all devil-fruit user drowned when underwater!" He said, prompting me to explain.

"Sorry, I may be psychic, and I may be a witch, but even I don't know how he does that!" I shouted to him as we finally made it back over Arlong park.

Slowing the broom down so that it was simply hovering over the ground, I let Genzo get of the broom, though he somehow managed to trip as he did it.

"Amateur." I said mockingly, hopping off the broom as well and eating my words less then a second later when I probably had a lip lock session with the ground.

OK, so I'm an amateur, so sue me, I had only been flying for one day after all.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." I told him as I stood up from the ground and dusted myself off. "Luffy! Wake up! Now!" I shouted angrily, shaking the shit out of him in an attempt to wake him up.

When it didn't work, I promptly let go of him and smacked him with my steel mallet just as he was about to hit the ground, causing him to stand up and rub his head in agony.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He demanded, glaring at me for a second before he remembered what was going on. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, turning around and planing to go beat the shit out of Arlong, only to stop when he saw the giant statue that was now standing in front of him.

"WHAT THE?!" He shouted in shock, unable to believe his eyes. "Where did that thing come from?" he asked, just as a look of determination entered his eyes that I didn't like.

"Luffy, that statue is called the Statue of Liberty, It stands for freedom and justice, so don't you dare wreck it!" I said menacingly, causing him to smile sheepishly at me in an attempt to pacify me.

"Ok, I wont hurt it." I said, knowing that I wasn't against hitting him with the mallet again if he went against this request.

The mallet is the master, don't fuck with the master.

"Good boy, now go beat Arlong while I go kill me two ugly little fishmen." I said, hopping back on my broom and flying off over the statue in an attempt to find Kongo.

I didn't have to look look either as he and Shella were both standing on the crown of the statue of liberty, looking up into the sky for me.

"Heh, isn't that made of metal?" I thought out loud, smiling when I realized that I might be able to take Shella down with one good attack, though I knew it would take a couple more then that to take Kongo down. "Ok, I already made Calamari, now it's time to try out some es cargo."

getting as close to them as I could, I stuck my right index finger out and aimed it at Shella, then thought of the strongest stormy night as I could. "THUNDER!" I roared, causing both of them tow spin around, only for the attack to hit Shella in the chest and send her flying off the statue.

She didn't get a chance to retreat into her shell this time, it had hit her dead on, and had knocked her out instantly.

And the fall couldn't exactly have been good for her either.

"Now it's two down, and one to go." I said, my anger at what Kongo had done to the little boy returning in full force now that it was just him against me." Now, you son of a bitch, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to that kid, and then I'm going to rip your spurs out of your crispy dead body."

My words seemed to infuriate him to no end. He clearly wasn't used to being talked to like that by a human, or Puman as he and his friends so lovingly called us.

I might claim to be only half human to the others, but I wasn't going to lie to myself about that too.

"Pumans are below us in every way, why shouldn't we use them and treat them as we see fit?" He asked, his words dripping with disdain for having to speak to me in the first place.

"Is that really how you see it? Do you really see humans as nothing more then animals for you to enslave?!" I roared in anger, unable to believe what I was hearing. "How the hell can anyone, especially someone that is practically hunted for enslavement in part of the Grandline, possibly be able to think that slavery is OK?! Tell me!"

"Hm, you Pumans think you're so much better then us, so you enslave us, but it is us that are better, and it is we that will enslave you all!" He roared, his own anger rising as well.

He had completely missed my point.

"Enough, time to fight!" I said angrily, flying straight at him as fast as I could.

I no longer cared if I got hit with the spurs. If I took him out and got some of his poison for the doctor, then it wouldn't really matter.

"Thunder!"

"Pin missile cannon!"

the two attacks hit each other in mid air, causing his spurs to get incinerated, but also causing my thunder attack to end once it hit them.

"Huh, it seems our attacks ar-" He started, doing the usually stupid bad guy thing of talking when he should be attacking.

Moron.

"THUNDER!" I shouted halfway through his sentence, sending a huge bolt of electricity at him and hitting him in the chest with it. "Thunder!" I shouted again, only for him to dodge this time.

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever te-"

"THUNDER!"

if he wanted to keep giving me openings to attack by stopping to talk, then I was going to take them. Only an idiot stops in the middle of a fight to attack.

"Damn it! Stop doing that when I'm talking to you!" He shouted angrily, only to have to dodge as another thunder attack was sent at him. "DAMN IT!"

"Thunder! Only an idiot, THUNDER! Stops to talk, THUNDER!, in the middle of a, THUNDER!, battle."I said angrily as I continued sending thunders at him every time the last attack ended.

I wasn't going to stop for anything, not in a million years. There was a little boy who was depending on me, and I wasn't about to let him down.

Being a fishman, electric attacks didn't exactly seem to be doing him any favors. Ever single one seemed to cause him a huge amount of pain, and his ability to stand seemed to slowly be draining out of him, indicating that the attacks weren't just hurting him, but that they were damaging him as well.

Good, let the son of a bitch suffer.

"My attacks, THUNDER!, seem to be, THUNDER!, hurting you, is there, THUNDER!, something I should, THUNDER!, know?" the fact that I had used way to many thunder attacks was starting to catch up to me.

When I had been practicing the spell, arms would start hurting after about ten to fifteen of them in a row, and that was with me waiting a couple of seconds in between spells.

In short, my arms felt like they were going to fall off, but there was one last thing I had to do.

During my attacks, Kongo had jumped off of the Statue of liberty so that he wouldn't get zapped by the thunderbolts that missed him but hit he statue. Metal conducts electricity so each attack that hit it, also hit him.

So he was now standing on the ground, and seemed to be unable to move very well anymore thanks to the hits from the thunder bolts.

Getting off the broom, I decided that the last attack he would ever see should bee the new one that I had come up with thanks to Luffy's gum gum pinwheel.

"Kongo." I said, getting his attention as I pulled out my metal mallet. "I know you can't move now, and even if you could shoot me with your poisonous spurs, it wouldn't matter." I said, standing opposite of him with my mallet held straight up and down in front of me with both hands on it. "This is a move that is for Nami. It's for everything you assholes have done to her, and it's the last thing you will ever see."

Kongo simply looked up at me, his eyes widening as he finally saw the look in my eyes. The emotionless look of someone that wasn't going to hesitate, the look of someone that wasn't going to stop at the last second, and the look of someone that was about to sacrifice their own sole for the sake of another.

The look of death.

"Now watch as I show you something that is completely my own, and yet, completely Nami!" I said as I started to spin the mallet in my hands in an hand over hand motiong, causing it to spin faster and faster like a pinwheel in the wind.

"Tangerine moons!" I shouted as filled the spinning mallet with all the electricity I could manage, causing it to look like a massive glowing tangerine colored moon. "Nami's Pinwheel!" I shouted, altering the direction of the spin and sending the mallet flying at him.

He didn't even have a chance. The distance between us was only a few yards, and the mallet had been spinning so fast that it had been almost impossible to see. The moment it hit him, it was over.

The impact was immense. The moment it hit him it sent him flying through Arlong's mansion and straight through the other side and throw a bunch of trees, destroying them instantly.

It was like Sanji's finishing kick, only it was my finishing move.

When the mallet came flying back at me, I caught it in my right hand, only to drop it a second later when an excruciating pain shot through both of my arms.

It wasn't the spells that had caused them to hurt, they were hurting because of all the work I had done to get the mallet to spin like that. I couldn't help but wander if I had ripped the tendons in them or something, and if I had, if I would ever be able to use my arms again.

It was at that moment that the rest of my body failed me, causing me to fall to the ground, unable to move.

"Kaede!" A voice shouted, causing me to growl in annoyance when I realized that ti wasn't able to move my head to look up at Nami as she ran over to me.

"Did you see that? I sent him flying!" I said happily, even though my body was aching all over.

"Yeah, and I heard what you said." she said, more tears rolling down her cheeks like they had before.

"What did you expect? You're the closest thing I have to a sister, I couldn't exactly let them get away with what they had done to you." I said,smiling as she attempted to pick me up. "Don't bother, go get Genzo, Yosaku, and Johnny, I think it's time we put them to work anyway."

"Right!" She said, hopping and running off to get them, though I could tell by the look on her face that she had had to force herself to move.

She was worried, as though I was Nojiko and she had just found her hurt. In the short time we had been traveling together, we really had started to feel like sisters, with me being the awkward one that she tended to use as her dress up doll.

We all would probably start feeling more and more like family before long. It was kind of what a crew was, a large, makeshift family that sailed around out on the seas.

"Hay! Are you OK?" Johnny's voice called as he and the others ran over to me.

"She can't move her body." Nami explained, grabbing my stuff for me while Genzo lifted my into his arms on his own.

What was the point of Yosaku and Johnny again? Oh yeah, my mallet.

"Don't forget my steel mallet." I said as Genzo started carrying me to the hole where the gate used to be.

Johnny picked up my mallet without a problem, proving that there had been no residual effects of all the electricity I had pumped into it.

When we finally got to the gate, Luffy was just entering the mansion with Arlong, signaling the end of the battle.

It was all up to him now.

---------------------

**:3 Want to know what Kaede sent Lil to do before she started the fight? You'll have to find out next time. MUHAHAHA**

**Question 1: **Should I change the summery? And if so, do you have any idea's of what it should say?

**Kaede's attack list, part 2**

**Blizzard :** A small blizzard blows out of her hand.

**Type :** Black Mage Magic

**Power :** 0-3 Weak to low

**Thunder :** A bolt of electricity shoots out of her finer tip.

**Type :** Black Mage Magic

**Power :** 0-3 Weak to low

**Tangerine Moons – Nami Pinwheel :** the steel mallet swings around like a pinwheel while thunder is pumped into it, then gets sent flying at an enemy..

**Type :** Steel Mallet Techniques

**Power : **8-9 strong.

**Extent :** Finishing move

OK, and this is what people have suggested for the men that they want put onto the pairing poll:

Ace

Franky

Zolo

Luffy

Sanji

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I BEG YOU!**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	20. wanted at last, is there more then one?

**Chapter 20: wanted at last, is there more then one?**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

Amazingly, I am already 45/53 of the way through the first season, and once it's over, on to the Grandline! :D

**1) Just so everybody knows, every chapter that starts with a new day WILL have a diary entry at the beginning of it.**

**2) Also, Kaede is a GIRL and I am a GUY, so I for the people that think this is me falling into one piece, sorry but it's not. I'm not Kaede. She's completely fictional. Sorry.**

**3) Lastly, I will admit that the whole 'collecting seashells' thing is kind of random, but I have a saltwater tank and a fascination for all the seashells and starfish you can get just by adding live sand to it. (Not joking, you would be surprised at how many hitchhikers you get from live sand.) **

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 28_

_For the past three days, everyone in the villages has been partying, it's been a blast, but the party isn't really doing anything for me. I can't take back what happened, and part of me doesn't want to. _

_Killing someone for the first time was... I don't know, it just keeps giving me nightmares that don't seem to want to end. I keep seeing Kongo's staring eyes looking up at me as I plucked the spurs from his cold and dead body. _

_I wish I could forget it, but I know I never will. That's the price you pray for justice, and I'm not sure if I can really handle this anymore. The life of a pirate is way to hard. Maybe I should leave the crew? I don't know, I might leave them, but then again I might not be able to now. Once word reaches the rest of the world that I'm a pirate, and that I'm Mihawk's daughter, I won't be able to live without being with pirates. _

_Well, I'll have to think about that later, I should probably write something good to try and lift my spirits. Maybe... but I doubt that anything can make me feel better about killing someone. _

_So... where to begin? Well, when Luffy finished taking down Arlong, the marines showed up like they did in the anime, and just like in the anime, Nami and the rest of us kicked their ass, though I do have to admit, I could barely move at the time. _

_While they were leaving the assholes fired a massive cannonball at the statue of liberty, which of course destroyed the torch she was holding up. _

_So, I sank their ship. I hopped on my broom and zoomed down under their ship under the ocean, and simply opened my froggy bag and pointed it up at them. Once the ship started to get dragged under the water, I left and let the water that was filling the ship up with water drag it to the bottom of the ocean._

_The bastards deserved it, but unfortunate, Usopp had to go running off at the mouth when the bastards all swam to the surface, shouting at them that they were stupid for trying to mess with Mihawk's daughter, or a witch. _

_I just know it isn't going to end well, I have a strange feeling that it's going to come back and haunt me sometime in the future, and it's kind of the reason why I can't decided if I should leave the crew or not. If I leave the crew, then I might get attacked by the marines, but then again, I might not because they probably wouldn't want to piss off my father._

_Wait, forget that, i don't want to get back onto that subject, talk happy thoughts._

_OK, my father. When Nami heard about who my father was, she nearly passed out, it was funny. Though not nearly as funny as the look the villagers all gave me, now that was really awesome. _

_Anyway, the only really good thing that came from.... that event, was the fact that Lil had managed to collect enough of the spurs that I had stopped from hitting me for the doctor to use to create an antidote for the kid. _

_When I saw what she was putting them in though, omg, I almost killed her. I have a rule for us that we only steal from pirates and marines and corrupt men, but she actually stole a glass medical jar and some tongs to pick up and store the spurs with. _

_But, at least the kids safe. That's the point at least. He's kind of goofy though, running around and tripping over his own feet. Luckily, according to his parents and the doctor anyway, that's how he always is._

_I also managed to add a few things to the list of things to do, having a lot of time to think to myself while everyone's parting, and trying not to think... about that kind of gave me time to think of the future here:_

_if I don't want to have to deal with zombies, then I need to start making salt pelts and something to shoot them with for me and the others to use, or find something that can spread salt through the air so they will inhale it all._

_Find a way to control what pops out of the froggy bag when I turn it upside down, because having my loot destroyed by the statue of liberty when it landed on them, was annoying as hell._

_Steal some of those marine sticks from the marine base in Logue town without getting caught. I'll need them to make pellets to take care of devil fruit users. Knowing about what's going to happen rules._

_So, that's what I've got so far. _

_Save Gin_

_Make salt pellets and something to take care of Aokiji and the zombies._

_Steal from the marine base in Logue._

_Build the Fubuki Yama so that we wont have to see Kokoro naked._

_Stop slavery and save that weird pirate on the bubble island. _

_Learn to control the froggy bag._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Closing the journal, I stood up and ignored the fact that some of the pages now had tear stains on them from every time I thought about the life I had taken.

"Kaede!" A voice called, dragging me out of my trance and causing me to wipe my face off and put a fake smile on it. "Come on! Tonights the last of the party, don't you want to have some fun? I could always cook you up something real nice."

Sanji, always the love cook, had come over in his hundredth attempt to get me to enjoy the party.

"Are you ever going to give up?" I asked him, standing up and walking past him, not waiting for the party. "I think I'll go see if they have something to drink."

"I'll get you something my love!" he said, doing his wiggle wiggle dance as he ran off without even finding out what things I liked to drink.

If he brought me anything with alcohol in it, I was going to hurt him.

"Great, now to make my get away." I said, turning around and running through the crowd, hoping I could loose him in it.

He was way to persistent.

"Kaede!" Nojiko's voice called out after me, causing me to stop and turn around to look at her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, glad that it wasn't Sanji.

Like I said, one hundred attempts to get me to party, and that was just today and didn't include the other two days of partying.

"Nothing, just coming to see if you wanted to come hang out with us." A little boy said as he walked up behind her, on that I didn't recognize.

It was probably the same one that had tried to kill Usopp when he first got onto the island. I wish I had gotten the chance to see that.

"Yeah! Nojiko's telling us all about you guys!" another kid said as he appeared out from behind Nojiko, this one turning out to be Kevin, the same boy that I had gotten the spurs for.

I was kind of surprised to see that the kids were still awake as it was already getting really later and the sun had already gone down. I would have thought they would be sleeping by now, but I guess their parents were to happy about the end of Arlong's reign to force their kids to sleep.

Lucky little brats.

"As long as it doesn't involve dancing, then that's fine with me." I said, walking over to them and following Nojiko as she lead us to the beach where there was a a small bonfire.

"Kweh! Kweh! Kweh!" Choco sang, dancing around the fire like an idiot and adding to the things I was going to have nightmares about.

I REALLY didn't like how close he was to the fire, but I had given up on trying to keep him away from things after the fight with Arlong when I saw that there was one of Arlong's men hanging out of his beak.

Well, they are fighters in the game, so I guess trying to stop him was kind of stupid.

"Your bird seems to be having fun." Nojiko said as we sat down around the fire.

"Yeah, he's just happy that he grew another seven inches." I said, slightly annoyed by the fact that he now came up to my shoulder.

He had crown almost a foot after his battle, and over the past two and a half days he had grown seven more, making him large enough for people to ride him. If he didn't grow anymore before we got to them, he would be the same size as Carue.

"He sure grows quickly." Nojiko said as the kids started dancing around with the big dumb bird, causing me to smile at them slightly.

"Well, he is a chocobo, they grow up fast, he's only a month old and he's already almost full gown, just three more feet to go." I said, causing Nojiko to blink in surprise as Choco.

"Wow. That is fast." She said, though her tone told me she was waiting for me to ask her something myself.

Taking the bait, I asked her the question that she knew I wanted to ask.

"So, how's Nami?" I asked, running my fingers through the sand and getting a rather nice idea.

"She's doing well, I'm surprised it took you so long to ask." She said, smiling at me as she did so. "I guess what happened to Kongo kind of took it's toll on you." She added, causing me to look at the ground sadly. "But anyway, I think she's planning to take off with all of you, but you knew that didn't you? She told me you were a psychic."

"That's right, but not a very good one." I said, turning my head and smiling at her as I started digging though the sand. "I can sometimes tell what's going to happen, though I can only see one branch of the future and my own actions have kind of changed it a bit, so there is always a chance that it wont happen the way I've seen it."

"Really? Huh, so you can't tell me if Nami will be happy or not?" she asked, finally getting to the question that was on her mind.

"Oh, I can tell you that." I smiled, knowing that nothing would be able to change that in the future, not unless we all died, and I really didn't want to think about that possibility. "She'll be happy, and she'll get stronger then she ever thought she could be, even stronger then Arlong was." I said, getting off the log and kneeling down on the sand so that I could dig more easily, smiling as I started finding seashells.

So I'm just a big kid when it came to beaches, so sue me.

"Really? Nami will be stronger then Arlong was?" She asked in surprise, letting a small smile slowly make it's way onto her face.

"Yep, way stronger." I said, smiling up at her as I continued my digging.

While I was having a blast digging through the sand, I wasn't just doing it for fun, I was also doing it for another reason.

"So, what cha' digging for?" she asked jokingly, getting down on the sand and helping me.

"Well, I originally got down here to see how much stuff I would have to sift out of the sand if I decided to take some with me to use later, but I kind of got side tracked when I started to find shells and sand dollars." I said, smiling as I found a small, dried up starfish.

"Huh? And why would you want to take sand with you?" she asked confusedly, though she didn't stop digging and sifting through it.

"Well, as you saw when I was fighting Kongo, I can use a Thunder spell." I started, still setting the tones of shells aside. "You see, I'm not just a Ctarl-Ctarl witch, I'm also an engineer, it's kind of my thing. Anyway, as an engineer, I need metal and other raw materials to make things out of, which includes glass.

"When lightning and thunder strikes sand, it melts it down into glass, which means I wont have to go out and buy glass to make stuff, I can just make it my self." I explained, smiling at the thought of one less thing I would have to pay for.

Being a witch rules!

"Oh, so that's what you're planning." She said in comprehension as we both stopped and looked at all the stuff we had pulled out of our little two by two by two foot whole in the sand.

I guess there was something to be said about a world completely filled with nothing but ocean and small islands, there was a lot of room for snails, clams, and other aquatic animals to live.

"Huh, now that is a lot of shells." I said in amazement, wandering if I should start collecting them or something.

Hay, everybody needs a hobby, maybe this could be mine? Besides, when we get Franky in the future, it wouldn't hurt if I had a bunch of shells to decorate the tank with, now would it?

"Yeah, you can find them all over the place on the island, they get washed onto the shore, and then berried in sand." She said, picking through them to see if there was anything worth keeping. "Oh, here's a nice one." She said, pulling out a bright blue coach shell that was small enough to be an earring.

"Cool, maybe we can find another one and you'll be able to make a pair of earrings." I said, wandering if the blue coloring was something that you could only find in this world.

I had seen a lout of coach shells before, and I knew that they all ranged in patterns and colors, but this was the first bright blue one I had ever seen.

"Hm, if we're lucky, this shell is incredibly rare. I'm surprised that we even found one in the first place." She said, looking at closely and asking me if she could have it.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm only really in this for the sand anyway." I said, smiling at her as she thanked me and stuck the small shell into her pocket. "Hey, do you know if there's a place to buy some screen mesh and some burlap bags? We're probably going to be leaving early in the morning, and I kind of want to pack some sand up before we go."

"Sure, but are you really sure you want to work through the night? I mean, don't you think you should probably have fun or get some rest before you leave tomorrow?" She asked, causing me to waver her off nervously.

"Oh, no. I'm not really a party kind of person, and I happen to be a night owl, kind of a witch thing." I said nervously, glad that she wasn't able to read minds.

The truth was, while I really was a night person, I just didn't want to go to sleep. The nightmares were laying in wait for me and would attack the moment I closed my eyes, and I really didn't want to see his face again. I wanted to forget it and pretend like it had never happened.

The others had either never actually killed someone, like in Nami's, Lil's, and Usopp's cases, or had gotten over the feeling a long time ago, like Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

Or were simply a birdbrain like Choco. Chocobos were kind of made to fight, like a tiger, only a really large bird instead, so killing was just an animal instinct for him.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll go ask one of the shop keepers at the party if you can have some, but why do you need the screen mesh?" She asked, not realizing what I was planning to do with it.

"Oh, I'm going to use it to screen out all the shells and stuff faster, that way I can get more done instead of having to pull all the shells out by hand." I explained, pocketing all the shells we had already pulled out of my little whole and standing up. "But, I kind of want to see if I can buy something else as well, and since I probably wont get a chance tomorrow, I think I'll do it now while I can."

"Ok, if you say so." She said before turning her head and yelling to the two kids. "Hey, stay with Choco while we go do something, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said as they turned back to the bonfire and continued to dance.

Kids are so cute.

"Good, now don't roast him while we're gone, OK?" She add jokingly as we headed off up the road and to the party.

It didn't take us long to find one of the many shop owners in Cocoyashi Village at the party, and once we explained why I needed the stuff, he was more then willing to simply give them to me, even though I had tried to pay him.

Being one of the town's heroes had it's perks.

"Fine, but you have to let me pay for the other stuff I might want, deal?" I asked, practically forcing the poor man to say yes.

I wouldn't except taking everything I wanted for free, not when I didn't' even know what I was going to want until I actually saw it.

Once we got to his shop, which only took us about three minutes since it wasn't that far away in the first place, I quickly took a look around to see what he had.

His shop was kind of like a convenience store, only with a slightly wider selection that included stuff that you would never have seen back home in a shop in .

One of the items that he had that I instantly bought two large fishing nets that had a pulleys attached to the end of them so that you could simply drop them into the water and pull them back up.

I also bought another fishing rod and a shovel, as well as three huge lines of rope and a couple of large cases so I could organize the crap I through into the froggy bag.

I had gotten the rope so that I could tie the handles of the cases to it and keep the end of it out of the froggy bag, that way I could pull them out whenever I needed them.

by the time I was done shopping, this was what I had bought:

1 fishing line

a bunch of bait

2 large fishing nets with pulleys

1 shovel

2 large bundles of rope

9 large cases

It was a lot of big priced things, so I wasn't at all surprised when the total came to 17,958 beli, which left me with 3,413 beli out of my original 21,371 beli.

If it was American dollars, it would have been a lot, but as it was beli, it was only the equivalent to a couple hundred, if that.

"Are you sure you wont let me give you them for free?" The man asked, causing me to smile at him as I shook my head no.

The town was so nice, I almost didn't want to leave it.

Almost.

"No, the ten burlap sacks and the screen mesh will be fine." I said happily, though I was a little surprised when I saw that the burlap sacks were almost as long as I was tall, and just as wide, and I wasn't at all surprised when I found out that they were usually bought by the nearby orchard farmers for bagging up apples and tangerines to take to different vineyards.

They were huge, and in the words of Gabriel Iglesias, DAAAMN!

"Thank you." I said as I put all the stuff into my froggy bag and turned around with Nojiko to leave.

Twelve hours six swims later, I had one huge ass bag of shells and other random things that you could only find in beach sand, and nine huge ass bags of sand, as well as two large fulgurites that I couldn't even pick up yet because they were still to hot. (A/N: Fulgurite is what you get when lightning turns sand into glass, it's usually not clear, but glass manufactures that use fulgurite make it clear by heating it up even more, though this glass still has some color to it.)

The two lumps of fulgurite wouldn't have still been hot if it wasn't for the fact that I had had to hit them both with around seven Thunders each in order to make them semi see through, though I didn't know if Nojiko was right or not when she said I would have to hit them that many times to make them clear.

"Kaede!" Lil's voice called out, causing me to look up at her and Choco as they ran down the path to where I was sitting, waiting for the Fulgurites to cool off.

"What's up with you?" I asked, wandering why she looked so panic stricken.

"Have you looked at the spell book?! One of the pages changed!" She shouted in panic, finally reaching me thanks to Choco's speed.

"What?!" I demanded, jumping up and digging through my froggy bag, not realizing that if she already knew something about the spell book, then it wasn't in my froggy bag.

"It's not in there, I put it in my ear while you were napping before we dealt with Arlong and his men." She said, pulling my precious spell book out of her ear, causing me to ick-out again.

"Lil, can you please stop putting my stuff in your ears?" I asked, using only two of my fingers to take the book out of her paws so that I wouldn't have to touch it to much.

"Get groused out later, look at the page already!" She said, pointing out that a page in the book changing was more important.

"Fine, what page was it?" I asked, only to realize that I didn't need her to tell me anyway.

I could see which page it was just by looking at the side of the book. While most of the pages in the book where a gray-white color, there was one page that was now a dark yellow, which extremely noticeable.

"The thunder spell?" I asked, looking a the page that was now glowing.

_'Why would the thunder page have changed?'_ I wandered, running my hands over the page in amazement.

"Kaede!" Another voice called, causing me, Lil, and Choco to look up the path, only to see that it was Genzo.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, closing the book and standing up as Lil got back onto Choco's back.

They were so cute like that.

"I came to tell you that your friends are getting ready to leave." He said, walking down the path toward me.

"Oh, thanks." I said, reaching into my froggy bag and pulling out my broom. "Ok guys, time to head over to them. Choco, time for your first race."

"Kweh!" Choco said happily, jumping up and down and causing Lil to look at me in horror.

"Oh, hell no!" She said, making to jump off just as me and Choco shout off, causing her to cling to Choco's tail feathers for dear life.

"See you Genzo! We'll be at the ship!" I Shouted over my shoulder as we zoomed past him.

"Kweh!" Choco said happily, managing to keep up with me as I increase the speed.

"Get me off this crazy bird!" Lil shouted in horror as we rounded a sharp turn, nearly loosing her grip in the process.

It took us less then a minute to get to the docks as they weren't that far away from the 'Town beach' in the first place, they were just on the opposite side of Cocoyashi Village as each other.

"Without Nami on bored, I have like 98.71 percent less reason to stay with you people on this stupid pirate ship!" I heard Sanji say angrily to the other guys, causing me two slowly hover up behind him.

One minute he was telling me that I was his 'Kaede sweat', and the next day he was acting as though I didn't exist. hm... Excuse me?

"And the All blue is the other 1.29 percent, meaning that I am worth absolutely nothing to you." I said behind him, smirking over his shoulder at the other guys who were now covering their laughter with their hands.

"Kaede my sweet!" He said happily, spinning around and looking at me with hearts in his eyes. "Of course you mean everything to me!" I said, once again starting to proclaim his love like he did with every girl he saw.

"Right." I said sarcastically, hopping of the broom and walking over to Luffy and the others, smiling when Choco managed to jump onto the ship in one try.

"Kweh!" He said happily, only to stop and look at his tail feathers where a little black cat was now screaming in horror.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Lil shouted with her eyes shut tight, still thinking she was being dragged through around at high speeds by Choco.

"What's with her?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow at her shouting.

"Nothing, she was just dragged along in a race that she didn't want to be in." I said, walking over and picking her up. "You can stop shouting now, we're not moving anymore."

Lil slowly stopped shouting and opened her eyes to look around, relaxing when she saw that she was safely on the ship where we couldn't exactly have a race.

"Please don't ever do that again, I think I lost eight of my nine lives because of heart attacks just now." She said, sinking like a puddle the moment I set her on the ground.

The fact that everyone had turned to look behind me alerted me to the fact that Nami had finally appeared on the other side of the crowd.

"Nami wants us to set sail now." I said, loud enough so that everyone in the crowd could hear me, not even bothering to turn around and look at her as I instantly moved off to set sail.

"Huh? But why?! She's not even on board yet!" Sanji exclaimed, demanding to know why I would say something like that.

"That's for her and me to know, and you to find out." I said happily as everyone got to work.

"She's right, just do it!" Nami shouted, just before she took off running through the crowd, heading straight for the ship.

"So, you sure you want to let her leave like this?" Sanji asked as the ship started moving.

"It's not my decision, she does what she wants." Luffy said, sitting on the railing and looking over his shoulder at Nami now that all the work was done.

"And besides, this is her way of saying goodbye, you'll see." I said, smiling at the fact that I was about to get three large wallets from Nami.

What? You didn't think I wasn't going to black mail some out of her when I could have informed the village of what she was going to do.

Then again, they might have put more money in them as a way of thanking her if I had...

Damn, didn't think that one through.

The fact that I could see Nami hit every single person int the crows bags or pockets as she went by them caused me to stare at her in amazement.

_'even if she does put most of them up her top, that's a lot of fucking stuff!'_ I thought in amazement, realizing for the first time that she had stolen something from everybody. _'Maybe I'll take more then three...'_

"Nami! Stop! I can't let you leave like this!" Genzo shouted as he ran down the road after her, managing to catch up to her when she slowed down, only to be pushed away by her as she sped up again.

And there went Genzo's wallet, and he didn't even notice.

The only person of Cocoyashi village that she didn't steal something from, was Nojiko.

"Nami!" Nojiko shouted as Nami ran right past her and jumped off the dock and onto the tail end railing of the ship, then down onto the deck.

Without turning around, Nami simply spread her legs and lifted her shirt, causing a bunch of wallets, change bags, and purses to fall out onto the floor of the deck.

"AH! My money's gone!" a large man shouted, checking all of his pockets in horror.

"My purse is missing!" a woman screamed, unable to find the purse that had been on her shoulder.

"She took my wallet!" another man shouted, unable to find it anywhere.

"That thief! She stole all our stuff!" Another man shouted as everyone started searching for their stuff.

In answer to everyones shouts, Nami simply pulled out a 1000 beli dollar, which was the same as a fifty back home, and kissed it before looking over her shoulder and winking at the crowd in Cocoyashi Village.

"Thanks a bunch!" She said happily, smiling at them and causing Lil to laugh hysterically at them.

Wasn't she just whimpering on the ground over the racing?

"Damn! You brat!" Genzo shouted, realizing that his wallet was gone to.

Everyone started shouting at us from the docks of Cocoyashi Village, though some of them seemed to be doing it only half heartedly.

"Great, she hasn't changed a bit." Usopp said in disapproval, causing my grin to widen.

"I'd watch my back around her." Zoro said, just as disapproving as Usopp was.

Luffy and Sanji simply laughed, giving her the thumbs up in approval, the exact opposite of what Usopp and Zoro were doing.

"Oh, come on. We're thieves, did you really expect her not to steal from them? Or for me to warn them?" I asked, smiling as the villagers started yelling their goodbyes to Nami instead of yelling at her for stealing from them.

"You lousy pick pocket! We'll miss you!" Genzo shouted as we got further and further away from the island. "Hay! Strawhat! Remember what I told you!"

"You got it!" Luffy shouted back at him, giving him the thumbs up as Nami shouted her own goodbyes at the village.

"Goodbye everybody! I'll miss you! Take care!" She shouted, waving her arms in the air at them as they slowly disappeared as we sailed on.

Now that the island was out of site, I walked over to the pile of wallets and purses at Nami's feet and looked them over.

"So, which ones are mine?" I asked Nami, causing her to look down at me.

"Yours? What are you talking about? These are all mine! I stole them fair and square on my own!" She said rapping her arms around them all and guarding them protectively.

"You're right, but I _could_ have warned all the villagers, and then they would have been running away from you instead of trying to stop you from leaving." I said, smiling at her evilly, taking a leaf out of her book like I always did. "And then there's the fact that I lost almost all of my loot when I was fighting Kongo and his two girlfriends for you and the village." I added, ignoring the fact that I had said his name so that I wouldn't shiver at the memory. "So I think a few measly wallets and purses wouldn't be to much to ask."

Nami simply glared at me for a few seconds, annoyed with the fact that I was using one of her own patented methods against her.

"Fine, but you can only have seven of them!" She said, tossing me seven random purses and wallets.

The only reason why she was letting me take seven of them was because there was well over a hundred purses and wallets there, so seven of them wouldn't even be missed.

"That's find." I said, already digging through the three wallets and four purses she had tossed me to see what was inside. "I was only going to ask for three anyway, but a deals a deal." I added evilly, walking off as her jaw fell open.

"WHAT?! Hey! Fine! Three then! Give the extra back!" She shouted, chasing after me as I simply hopped on my broom and rose up into the air.

"Sorry, we already made the deal, and you can't go back on it." I said happily as I went through the wallets first. "Let's see, I'm still going to have to steal something later from one of the towns we come across, but I guess this will get me through for a while."

Smiling at her as she huffed off and gathered her remaining loot, I slowly lowered my broom and jumped off it.

"Well, I guess I'll go count my earnings." I said, heading into the storage room and over to my work area to count the money.

"OK, this purse has 4,000, this one has 2,130, this one has 1,978 and this one has 3161." I counted, keeping in mind that 1,000 beli was the same as 50 dollars. "Now for the wallets, 8,917 in this one, 7,158 in this one, and 1571 in this one. That makes 28,915 all together, or 32,328 if I count the 3,413 I have leftover after the shopping." (A/N: In case anyone is wandering, that's 1616.40 dollars in American money. )

I also got a few trinkets from the wallets and purses, though nothing to special. One of the purses had some jewelry in it, but that was about it.

'Yep, definitely going to have to steal from the marine base.' I thought, picking out one of the purses and putting the money in it, then sticking it into my froggy bag with the end of the strap sticking out.

Taking the rest of the purses, I pulled on the end of the rope that was sticking out of my froggy bag and pulled up the first case that was attached to it, opening it and putting the purses inside before lowering it back into the froggy bag.

"Kaede, I think I have theory about the page and why it changed colors." Lil said, padding into the storage room and looking up at me as she continued. "I think the pages are indicators, like they change colors when you master a spell. Think about it, you used that spell quite a few times, enough times that you nearly passed out from using it to much. Maybe the darker the page gets, the closer you are to mastering it."

"Really?" I asked, wandering if she was right.

If she was, that would mean that the more I used the spell, the darker it would get, which would explain why it was a dark yellow now.

"Well, if that's the case, then the blizzard page would at least be tented a slight blue or something." I said, grabbing the book and sitting on the floor to check.

She was right.

The blizzard page was tented a very light blue, so light in fact that it was almost unnoticeable.

"Ok, so that means that they will be, what? Black when I've mastered them?" I asked, wandering if that meant that I still had a ways to go with both spells.

The thunder spell, while the page was a dark yellow, wasn't even brown yet, so that would mean that I still had a long way to go, and the blizzard spell was barely tinted at all.

"That's the theory at least." Lil said, sticking her paws and head over the edge of the book, blocking my view slightly.

So cute.

"Yeah, I know, maybe I should start practicing on a daily bases?" I asked, wandering if it would help any.

"And trying other spells out every now and then too. After all, you only have two spells, and by the size of this book, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of other ones too. " Lil said, using one of her paws to turn the page slightly. "You should also keep track of what spells you're working on, and make a list of the extra things you can do with each spell."

"Firstly, stop being so teacher like, it's creepy." I said, poking her on the top of her head with my index finger. "And secondly, what do you mean by 'extra things'?"

"Well, you do realize that, as a witch that can use electricity, you kind of salved your power problem for the sub, right?" She asked, causing me to stare at her blankly.

It had to be the lack of sleep for the past few days, because that is the only explanation for why I couldn't understand what she was hinting at.

"Come again?" I asked, not really seeing how being able to use a Thunder spell would help me with that problem.

"Well, don't your remember the sky island ark and how that electric guy powered his ship with his own electricity? Couldn't you do the same thing with the thunder spell?" She asked, causing me to blink at her.

I hadn't even thought of that possibility. If I made everything on the sub electrical, then I wouldn't have to worry about gas or cola.

"Lil! You're a genius!" I said happily, hugging her tightly before pulling out my journal and writing it down in the back of the book before jumping up and heading down the stares.

Somehow, Nami was already there.

"Nami? I asked, bonding down the stairs and looking at her, wandering how she had beaten me there. "How'd you get down her without going through the storage room?"

"Huh? I did go through the storage room, I came through when you and Lil were looking at that new book of yours." She said, causing me to blush in embarrassment at having been so oblivious to what was going on around me. "What's that book about anyway?"

I had completely forgotten she hadn't been around when I got the spell book, which meant that she didn't know about it.

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you about it." I said in surprise, smiling as Lil brought the book down the stairs. "It's a spell book, a offensive magic one. It's called '_The book of black magic, level 1_'."

"Oh! So that's what Nojiko was talking about! She said that you told her about a spell book and that the thunder thing you did when fighting Kongo was one of the spells from it." She said, getting up from the desk and walking over to pick the book up out of Lil's paws.

"Yep, though don't even bother trying to read it, it's in the same language as the magical engineering for morons book." I said walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out the large book that was filled with blank paper and my designs for the

Fubuki Yama sub.

"Darn, and here I was thinking that I might be able to try one out." She said, causing me to turn my head and smile at her.

"Sorry, but you have to be a witch in order for the spells to work for you, but if you want to try a thunder spell to see for yourself, just stick out your index finger, think of the strongest thunderstorm you can imagine, then shout the word 'thunder'. " I said, sitting down at the same desk she had been at and opening the other book to the page with the design for Fubuki Yama on it.

"Thunder!" Nami shouted, slightly disappointed when nothing happened.

"Yeah, if you where able to do it, then it would have at least sparked." I said, not even looking up at her as she continued trying while I started changing my designs for the engine.

Now it was a completely electric engine and the speed would be completely depended on how much electricity I pumped into it.

"Fine." Nami finally said, closing the book and giving up after about twenty minutes of trying.

Damn, she's persistent.

"Told ya. Only a witch can do magic." I said, closing my own book now that the designs were complete.

"Anyway, let's go upstairs and eat launch, I'm sure Sanji's already made some specially for us." I said, already heading for the stares and through the storage room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lil said as Nami followed me. "Some one pick me up already! These stairs are the same size as I am!"

After running back down and picking up Mrs. Wines a lot, I decided that I was going to have to steal some wood in Logue Town and make a small ramp up the side of the stares for her.

When I finally got to the kitchen, I found that Sanji had mad a lot more then a little bit of food. He had made a huge amount of food in order to celebrate the fact that Nami was now back on the crew again.

By the time the party was over, the sun had already gone down and I was so tired from staying up the past few days without sleep that I instantly fell asleep at the kitchen table.

The next day, I awoke in my nice and comfy hammock, wandering how I got there, and happy that the nightmares hadn't come while I slept.

"Ug." I groaned, getting out of bed and grabbing my things to take a quick bath.

I slowly trudged my way up the stares and over to the door that lead out onto the deck and asked for someone to run the bicycle under the stairs so that I could get some water for a bath.

"Sure thing, my lovable sweat!" Sanji said happily, running over and doing it for me before anyone else had even registered that I had asked a question.

"Ug, it's to early for this." I said painfully, turning around and heading into the bathroom to take my bath while silently damning the man that made the sun so bright.

As I have said so many times before, I was never a day person, and sunlight should be banded in places that I walked.

After my bath, I squeegeed the walls to get rid of any water that had somehow gotten onto them, and got dressed, only taking a second to deal with my hair.

'Put it behind my ears, and I'm happy.' I thought, ending the second that it took to do my hair and walking out of the bathroom.

As far as morning routines on a ship went, it was a pretty normal morning, except for one problem.

It wasn't morning.

It was actually somewhere around lunch time and the morning paper was just getting to us, which was normal for most ships.

"You raised your prices again?" Nami exclaimed, demanding to no why the price had gone up. "that's a little steep, don't you think?"

The seagull that carried the paper simply shrugged it's wings and stared at her, unable to actually speak.

"He says don't kill the flier, it's not his job to set the cost for the paper." Lil said, translating for Nami as I walked out onto the deck.

"Raise your prices again and I'll stop paying." Nami said threateningly, putting a 10 beli coin into the birds pouch and allowing him to take off as she took the news paper.

"Ug, why does this sound so familiar?" I groaned, wishing my poor brain would wake up all the way.

"What's the big deal? It's just one paper." Usopp said, messing around in his chemicals and making a new star for him to use.

"Just one paper? I buy these every day." Nami said, pointing out that it wasn't just one paper.

"Yeah, but there's no need to save every last beli so you can buy back your village from Arlong anymore, you know?" he said, poring Tabasco sauce into a little round wax ball like container in order to make a Tabasco star. "You can finally stop obsessing about money."

"What?! You're so stupid! Now that all that stuff is over, I'm saving up money for me now." She explained, causing him to glance over his shoulder at her. "Shesh! I'm not going to be one of those poor pirates that can't even afford to dress up!"

"Woh! Calm down! I'm in the middle of developing my special Tabasco star, and you almost made me drop it!" Usopp said, turning back to the little ball in front of him and poring more Tabasco into it. "And eye full of this will make any bad guy-"

at that precise moment, Sanji knocked Luffy out of Nami's tangerine trees and right into Usopp's lap, causing Usopp to jerk his hand up and splash his own eyes with Tabasco sauce.

"AH!" He screamed in agony, causing me to take pity on him by sticking my hand out and use my very weak blizzard on his face to put out the fire that had ignited out of his pain. "Thanks." he said, happy that his eyes were no longer on fire.

"Don't mention it, I just wish I knew why today seems so familiar and important." I said, shaking my head when I couldn't come up with anything.

"You mean familiar like a vision?" He asked, wandering if I saw anything that might be dangerous in our near future.

"Maybe, either that or the date is just very important." I answered, sitting on the railing of the ship and looking out at the water.

Something was supposed to happen today, I could just feel it, but I couldn't figure out what.

Luffy's and Sanji's argument about the tangerines seemed to make something click in my head.

"Are you two fighting about Nami's tangerines?" I asked, turning to look at them as I finally realized what day it was.

Bounty day. It was the day that Luffy got his first bounty, and the first bounty of our pirate crew.

As if in answer to my thoughts, a flier fell out of Nami's newspaper with Luffy's bounty face up.

"What's that?" Luffy said, looking over at the flier.

Everyones jaws dropped open when they saw it, including mine. It wasn't the 30,000,000 that it was supposed to be.

"All right guys!" Luffy laughed happily, happy to see that he finally had his first bounty. "We're wanted criminals!"

"Wanted, Dead or alive," Usopp read, though all of us could see it plainly, even though I couldn't read the actual words. "Forty million beli?!"

"That's a whole lot of beli!" Luffy laughed happily, excited by the fact that his bounty was so high.

"Fa-forty million?!" Nami exclaimed, unable to believe her eyes. "That's twice the bounty that Arlong had!"

"That can't be!" I said in horror, causing the others to look at me in surprise as they would have expected me to already know about it. "It's only supposed to be thirty million!"

What in the hell could have possibly happened to make them raise his starting bounty by ten million beli? It just didn't make any since.

Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro didn't seem to be as worried about this as me, Nami, and Lil were. They actually seemed fine with it, in Zoro's and Sanji's cases, and extremely happy in Luffy's and Usopp's cases.

"Hey! I'm in the picture to! Check it out! I'll be seen all around the world, girls might even fall for me!" Usopp said happily, causing Sanji to appear out of nowhere to look at the picture.

"What?! They put long nose in, but left me out?!" He demanded angrily, looking the picture over once and finding that he couldn't find Usopp anywhere. "Where are you? I don't see you anywhere, you aren't on there."

"Uh-huh." Usopp said happily, pointing to the corner of the picture where you could see the back of his head.

Sanji sat on the ground and pouted, annoyed that Usopp was in the picture when he wasn't.

"It's the back of your head, that's not so great." he said childishly, little veins in his forehead showing how annoyed he was.

"Ah, don't be so glum! You don't have to be a captain to get your picture on one of these things." He said, causing Sanji to instantly perk up.

"Huh? Is that true?" He asked, his sour mood instantly disappearing.

"Yeah, just work really hard." Usopp answered, causing Sanji to jump up and start dancing with him.

It was at that moment that I caught site of the back of Luffy's wanted poster while he was looking at it, only to find that there was another wanted poster stuck on the back of it.

"AH! He's right!" I shouted in horror, snatching the wanted poster out of Luffy's hand and taring the second one off the back.

"Huh? What is it?" Nami asked, coming to look over my shoulder at the poster in my hand, only to shriek in horror herself. "Dead or alive?! Black witch Kaede?! Twenty million?!"

It was a wanted poster of me, and the bounty on my head was already the same as Arlong's was.

"What?! She got a poster and I didn't?!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp demanded, each of them looking at my poster angrily, though Sanji seemed more taken then angry.

"What?! No! I'm not supposed to get a bounty!" I yelled in horror, wandering how this could have happened. "Quick! Check the news paper! They have to have something in there about this! I didn't even do much to the marines!"

"Um? Didn't you sink their ship?" Usopp asked, clearly wandering what my definition of 'much' was.

"Yeah, and I remember the old geezer saying something about the marines killing off witches in the past, so I'm guessing that fact that you're both a witch and a pirate is a double threat." Sanji said, recalling everything Zeff had said during the Krieg fight.

"And that's not all!" Nami explained, flipping open the newspaper and holding it up for all of us to see. "Look, there's an article in the paper about you two."

"Well?" I demanded, wishing she would remember my reading issues, like the fact that I couldn't read Japanese in the first place. "Read it already!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." She said, flipping it over and reading it out loud.

"_The Pirate captain Strawhat Luffy and his first mate, Black witch Kaede, defeated Axe-hand Morgan, Alvida – lady pirate of the sea, The great Don Krieg, and Arlong the shark-man pirate with the help of their crew. _

"_As many readers may or may not know, the pirates listed above are known the world over and all have bounties of thirteen million or greater, making them extremely dangerous. _

"_The Marine navel heads have Given Both Strawhat Luffy and his first mate, Black witch Kaede, starting bounties of record amounts, making them two of the greatest three starting bounties in the world, along with Niko Robin. _

"_As many people know, Witches are extremely dangerous and are dealt with with extreme messures in order to keep the public safe, for this reason, any pirate that can manage to keep control of a witch on their crew must be seen as extremely dangerous. _

"_Witches are not effected by sea prism stone and can do a great many things that can cause mayhem and destruction, which includes the electrical spell that Black witch Kaede is already known for as well as the whirlpool spell that was used to single handedly destroy a marine ship._

"_It is also rumored that Black witch Kaede is the daughter of Hawk-eyed Mihawk, one of the seven warlords of the seas, who is also rumored to have already made a statement to the marines that she is her own pirate now, and he will not stand between her or the marines when the time comes for it as he is sure she would never forgive him for doing so._

"_One must wander just how dangerous a witch that is also a pirate and the daughter of the legendary Hawk-eyed Mihawk is? Especially when it was thought that all witches were wiped out? Will she take revenge for what has happened to her fellow witches? And is it true that her mother wasn't human, but was instead a member of a now extinct race of people called Ctarl-Ctarls? Also know to the government and most others as Phorahs?" (A/n: I made the name after Pharaohs because Egyptians worshiped cats, so it was the only thing I could think of) _

"_We will update as soon as more information is brought in."_

Nami finished reading the paper and looked up at the rest of us, wandering what we were all thinking.

"Well..." I said numbly, unable to fully grasp everything as my head was to busy swimming with thoughts. "At least they haven't figured out that my father is the one I'm a witch through."

"Wow? An extinct race of people?" Luffy asked stupidly, forgetting that I had already said that my mothers people were gone.

"You idiot, she already told us that." Zoro said, bopping him on the head for bringing the subject up.

"Heh, and here I thought I wasn't going to get a bounty." I said stupidly, doing the only thing my brain would allow when impacted by so much information.

I fainted.

---------------------

Am I the only one that realizes Robin's starting bounty was more then twice what Luffy's was in the anime and manga, and yet they said that his was the highest starting bounty ever?

**Question 1: should I skip the Apis ark? (For those of you that never watch the Japanese episodes, this is an ark that was skipped in the 4Kids English version of one piece, it comes right before they enter the Grandline.)**

**Kaede's attack list, part 3**

**Froggy Froggy Whirlpool :** The magical froggy bag gets used to make a whirlpool and sucks everything in.

**Type :** **Witch techniques grade 1**

**Power : 3 low**

**Extent :** Black magic trap

**Mind protection :** Kaede faints

**Type :** **Natural awkwardness**

**Power : 0 OMFG?! They make skills **_**that**_** weak?! That's suicidal!**

**Extent :** Not really a move, more of a hindrance.

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I BEG YOU! (or at least vote in the polls)**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	21. Logue town: Planning and stealing

**Chapter 21: Logue town: Planning and stealing**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

Amazingly, I am already 45/53 of the way through the first season, and once it's over, on to the Grandline! :D

**1) O.O OMG! 8 reviews for one chapter? IN ONE DAY?! 'is very happy' I wish I had that many reviews for each chapter, but I only have half that amount. In T-T anyway, glad you all liked chapter 20. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**. : **?.? Um, Logue town comes before the Apis ark anyway. The apis ark comes right after Logue town, and right before the Grandline.

**MonkeyGurl :** don't worry, Momoo will show up again later in the fic, sort of. _-shifty eyes-_ but don't tell anyone.

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 33_

_I can't believe I actually fainted. God, that was embarrassing. After everything I've seen, after all the fights and the near death experiences, it was seeing my own bounty that did me in. Well, I guess that is just kind of the way I am. _

_Anyway, I'm still a little surprised by the fact that I got a bounty in the first place. I guess that's one of the drawbacks of being a witch, the government will destroy you at the first chance they get. _

_After I finally woke up from my 'episode', I ended up trying to learn how to read with Nami again, then looking through the spell book for new spells to try. I found two that I really wanted to try out, but unfortunately they bother require that I learn other spells first._

_The first one that caught my eye was Slow, which will slow the movements of your enemies down to about a third of their normal speed once mastered, but it requires that I master at least the two first blizzard spells before I'm aloud to use it. I guess it has to do with slowing down particles, like when you slow down the particles of water to make ice._

_The other spell that caught my eye was Haste, which had the exact opposite effect and requirements as slow. It speeds up you and your friends to three times your normal speed, but I have to master the first two Fire spells before I can use it. _

_Limitations suck. Anyway, onto a different subject._

_We just spotted Logue town about an hour ago and we're already almost to the harbor. I'm keeping my broom in my froggy bag so that I can make a speedy get away if I need to, but I have a feeling that flying around when I'm a wanted witch isn't the best of ideas. _

_I've already started my planning for stealing from the marine base, and the best I can do is hope that my thunder and blizzard spells, both of which I have been practicing with for the past two days, will be enough to take care of anyone I come across. _

_I also need to buy some things, and I plan to steal from the pirates that I remember seeing Smoker take out at some point. They're supposed to have landed already, but smoker should find out about them until well after we have already headed out into the town, so I should be able to steal from them and get out before he gets there if I use Choco to get there as fast as I can. _

_Anyway, I have to go, the others are calling me. L8r!_

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Closing the journal, I quickly stashed it into it's usually spot and headed up the stairs to see what everyone was all worked up about, though I already had an idea of what it was.

"I was wandering when you were going to show up." Nami said, pointing at the docks as we slowly pulled in. "We're here."

"Woohoo! This is gonna be so fun!" Luffy shouted excitedly as we pulled into the harbor of Logue town.

"Every pirate headed for the Grandline stops here to resupply." Nami explained as we got closer and closer to the docks.

"Actually, from what I've hear, only stupid pirates show up here now. Something about a smoker." I said, causing her to look at me as though I was crazy.

"Ya mean they're scared of someone with cigarettes?" Usopp asked, staring at me as though I was crazy.

That was generally the consensus lately.

"Nah, she probably means some bounty hunter that smokes a lot." Zoro said, having figured out a long time ago that I was always going to be a little criptic about what I knew.

Ah Zoro, he knows me so well.

I'll have to change that.

If he knows how I think then the pranks will stop working... if he figures out how I thing, then I wont get to let boats land on him anymore.

And that would be boring.

"What?!" Nami asked, clearly not liking this bit of news. "If you knew something like that, then why didn't you tell us _before_ we go here?!" She demanded, wanting to know why I would let us get into a situation that could be potentially dangerous.

Nami turned around and headed for the kitchen to turn the boat around, dead set on not going into the town where some smoking guy was that was probably going to kill us.

"Hey," Luffy said, getting her attention. "If she thought it was important, then she would have told us already. Trust her to do her job about warning us." he said, reminding me that he had his moments every now and then.

He might be a little bit of an air head sometimes, and way to naive for his own good, but every now and then he would say something smart. He sometimes pointed out, in his own (and very strange) way, that we were all capable of doing what we thought was right and could handle any situation.

(A/N: in writing, this may seem a bit ooc, but it's not. Luffy does actually this a couple times in the anime. He tells everyone that they should trust Zoro to get his job done, so it's not out of character for him to do this, it's just extremely rare.)

"But! There's a strange man out there that might want to kill us!" Usopp said, suddenly coming down with 'I-can't-go-to-that-island-or-town-frightus', a decease he seemed to be prone to.

"Just trust her." Zoro said, speaking up and getting our attentions as he walked to the front of the boat. "She might miss things every now and then, but she always warns us if she doesn't know if something is going to turn out alright. If she didn't mention it before, then it doesn't matter if he's there or not: He isn't going to be a problem."

The fact that Zoro had stated something about my abilities without throwing in some barb or comment was new. He had never spoken about my abilities without at least saying that he was expecting me to miss something that was going to get us killed.

Either that man needs a doctor right away, or he was finally starting to trust me.

Either way, I fear for the very fabric of time.

Scary.

"That's right! Kaede sweat is amazing!" Sanji said, once again doing that damn-weird-ass-leg-dance.

_'I swear I'm going to get nightmares if he doesn't stop that.'_ I thought, wishing he would finally get that I found his strange wiggling dance disturbing as it made me think of his legs getting broken in several places as he did it.

Legs don't bend in eight different places. They just don't.

It was bad enough that he had done it on the Baratie, but he had also done it the entire time we were on Nami's island, and ever since we had left it as well. Any time he spoke about Nami or I, he would do it, and it was really starting to freak me out. He had even nearly done it on one of my melted glass pools, which would have burnt his feet off if it hadn't been for Choco stopping him.

"Didn't say that Choco thinks your dance is disturbing?" Zoro asked off handedly, causing Sanji to instantly stop dancing and glare at him.

"What was that marimo?! I'm gonna kick your ass!" He said angrily, cause Lil to cover her face with her paw in exasperation.

"They're never going to stop, are they?" She asked as I hopped onto Choco's back with her in my arms.

"Nope, I don't think so." I said before patting the side of Choco's neck.

Choco kwehed happily at the fact that I was finally riding him, something that I hadn't done before. He then ruffled his feathers and took off running as fast as he could.

"See you guys later!" I shouted as Choco took off and jumped the twenty feet from the ship to the dock, causing everyone to shout after me.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Usopp yelled, wandering where I was off to in such a hurry. "We haven't even decided on a place to meet up at!"

ignoring Usopp's comment, I quickly had Choco run over to and jump up onto the nearest building, disappearing before any of them could get a chance to stop me.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them, it was just that I had way to much to do in the few hours we had in the town before smoker would try to take Luffy, and I wanted to get as much done as I could

I kind of felt a little bad about not saying goodbye to them, but I wanted to steal from the pirates as soon as possible so that I could head off and start shopping before I had to infiltrate the marine base. It was all a lot to get done in one day, and I was going to have to be quick about it if I wanted to manage it.

"Ok, Do you see the any pirate ships in any of the docks?" I asked Lil once we were on the highest rooftop we could find. She was currently sitting on my head in an attempt to help me find any pirate ships we could steal from.

"Several, you'd be amazed at how many pirates seem to be stupid enough to actually come here when Smoker's around." she said, shaking her head at the fact that most pirates seemed to be idiots.

"Hey, you do realize that you're talking about us too, right?" I said, alerting her to the fact that she had just called herself stupid.

"Hey! Fine, whatever. Anyway, I think I see a pirate ship with a heart as part of it's symbol, want to hit them first?" She asked, causing me to perk up almost instantly.

"You're kidding! That's Alvida's ship! Let's go!" I said in excitement, happy that I could steal some stuff from her in a preemptive strike for what she was going to try to do to Luffy with Buggy later.

Before she could even get down to the safety of my backpack, Choco took off in the direction she had indicated, causing her to scream out in surprise.

"Please don't do that again." Lil pleaded seven minutes later when Choco had finally reached Alvida's ship.

Luckily, there only seemed to be three people guarding it, and none of them looked like they were going to be much of a problem.

"Do you think Alvida will be made if you let someone steal stuff from her ship?" I asked one of the guys from behind him, causing all three of them to spin around in surprise as I grabbed my normal mallet and bashed each of them over the head with it. "Yep, way to easy." I said, smiling as I hoped onto the ship and headed down into the cabin below.

Once inside, I quickly found all of her food and water supply and stuffed it into my bag, though I hadn't actually been looking for it in the first place. It seemed that more then half the rooms on the small ship were for storing food, which kind of made me think that she still ate way more then she should have even though she was thin now.

I guess it has something to do with the slip slip fruit, because I couldn't imagine anyone else eating nearly as much as she would have had to in order for all this food to not rot before she got to it.

Well, Luffy could have, but he's a garbage disposal, so he didn't really count.

"Ok, now to find Alvida's room." I said, walking from room to room and stuffing everything I found into my froggy bag.

It took me six tries to finally find Alvida's overly glamored room, which looked like it had been swallowed by a Pepto-Bismol princes, then vomited back up again.

"Ok, this chick has pink problems." I said, staring around the room and wandering if there was something wrong with her.

Don't get me wrong, I like pink just as much as most girls do, but when you cover every single thing you own with it, then you have a problem.

"Ok, if I was Alvida, I would probably set traps all over the place." I said, looking around the room and shrugging my shoulders when I couldn't find anything. "Ok, that was pointless, she would probably have them hidden so no one would see."

and with that, I commenced my search, and wasn't at all surprised when I nearly got decapitated four separate times while just trying to look into her jewelry box.

_'Damn, this girl has trust issues.'_ I thought, smiling as I finally managed to dump all her jewelry into my pockets.

Twenty minutes later I had finally managed to hit the jack pot by finding her hidden stash of treasure, which I quickly alleviated her of by putting it all either into my froggy bag for safe keeping, or into my backpack so that I could sell it as soon as possible.

"Ok, now for the final touch." I said, heading out of the ship and onto the deck, smiling when I saw that the three idiots were still knocked out cold. "Since no ones in the ship," I said, turning around and smiling at the door of the ship. "THUNDER!"

I really didn't like the fact that they were going to try to kill one of my friends, and I was going to make their lives a living hell for everything they were going to attempt today. It wouldn't take much for me to do it either, because spells could come in handy in so many ways.

"Great, now let's see if we can find Buggy's ship." I said, completely forgetting about the other guys ship that I had actually headed out to find in the first place. Buggy and Alvida were both on my shit list, so they came first.

Buggy's ship was so ridiculously flashy that it took me less then a minute to find. It wasn't anywhere near Alvida's ship, and I had a feeling that they had done that so that smoker wouldn't be able to catch them as easily as he would have if they were both traveling together. It was a pretty smart plan two, if it wasn't for one little problem.

There was a witch that was going to get them, and their little lion too! Ehehehe!

Sorry, I've been having Wizard of Oz moments for some reason.

Anyway, the point was, I was going to ruin any chance they had at getting away from Smoker before the battle even got started. Don't fuck with the mallet, or the chick that wields it. Trust me, it will bop you so hard that your tongue will shoot out your ass.

It took me less then half an hour to find all the loot in Buggy's ship as he didn't seem to even bother with setting traps to guard it with. He probably thought that he was so great that no one could ever even get past his men, who were sleeping when I walked into the cabin.

With a quick mallet to each of their heads, and a few minutes of dragging them all out side an onto the dock, I was free to do as I wished with the ship. I stole everything he had on it, including the treasure and food, and then set fire to it with a well placed thunder spell like I had with Alvida's ship.

It burned quickly, and I didn't even have any marshmallows to celebrate with. Damn.

"Let's go." I said, ignoring the fact that I was starting to think that I might be growing cold hearted.

It was only a small part of me that thought that, but it was still there. The larger part of me told me it wasn't cold hearted to protect me friends.

But was this protecting them, or was it sheer vengeance for something that hadn't even happened yet?

I wasn't sure, and I knew that it probably didn't matter either way. The only point to it was that I was doing something that would help my friends later, like stealing Buggy's body parts, which I was still kind of wandering if he was ever going to figure out that I took them in the first place.

I hoped not, but it was always a possibility.

"Ok, think we have enough treasure?" I asked Lil, who simply shrugged her shoulders at me.

"No idea, we could always hit another one, but I think three pirate ships catching on fire might draw some unwanted attention." She said, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Unwanted attention? Since when did you talk like a mobster?" I asked, wandering if my stealing and slight electro pyromania was having a bad influence on her.

"Hey! I'm just saying that we might not want to get ourselves caught, or alert people to our thieving since we're going to be stealing from the MARINE BASE here. Right?" she said, pointing out that to much commotion would just make it harder for us to get in and out, especially with Tashigi and Smoker running around.

"Fine, you're right. Let's go sell some of this junk and meet up with Nami, I think we have a couple of hours to kill before everything starts." I said, hopping onto Choco's back and having him jump onto the roof tops a few yards away.

It took us only about seven minutes of jumping from roof to roof to find another member of the crew, but it wasn't Nami I found first, it was Usopp.

"Hey, Usopp!" I shouted as Choco jumped down off the roof and landed next to him.

"Hu?! Oh, Kaede! You scared me! What are you doing here?" he asked, having had the living daylights scared out of him when Choco landed right next to him.

"Sorry about that, I just got done stealing treasure from Buggy's and Alvida's pirate ships." I said, causing him to look at me in confusion.

"And who are they?" He asked, not knowing who they were since he hadn't been with us when we met them.

"Right, I forgot you didn't weren't with us back them. Sorry about that." I said before explaining who they were.

I told him all about how Alvida was the first pirate that I had ever met and how Luffy had fought her the same day I became the first member of his crew. I also told him about Buggy and the crazy cannonballs he calls buggy-balls and how Luffy had kicked his ass too for destroying a small town.

By the end of the explanation, Usopp had a much better idea of why stealing from them was such a big deal for me, and he also now understood why the marines would give Luffy such a big bounty.

"Oh, so that's why his bounty's so big! I though it was just because you were a witch, but if he's taken down that many people, then I guess I can see why the World Government would be so worried." He said as he lead me into a strange shop that had large pink, heart shaped windows a and a western styled saloon door.

It also had a few swords, a shield, a tambourine and a large sign sitting in front of it that looked as though they belonged in a garbage can instead of in the front of a shop.

As we walked into the shop, I was a little surprised to find that it was so clean cut looking and had a Grandline theme to it, but wasn't surprised at all when I saw all that it was full of junk with prices so high that they just kind of screamed scam.

Great, just what we need, a store that makes you pay a lot for cheap ass junk.

"Wow, crazy! I think I've died and gone to trinket heaven!" Usopp said in amazement, looking around at everything in the shop while I simply glanced from price tag to price tag, wandering if his shop was even legal.

As many scams as there seemed to be in the shop, I seriously doubted it.

"Ah! A customer! Come in, come in, come in!" A weired looking man with purple hair and the worlds largest uni-brow said happily. "In this humble store, almost everything you see is a priceless pirate artifact from an adventure to the Grandline! I am certain you will not find a store like this in the entire world."

The fact that he said this while wringing his hands gave me the creeps, it was as if he had just spotted his next big scam, which I wasn't about to let happen.

"So then, everything in this store has been to the grand line?! Is that what you're telling me?" Usopp asked in amazement, causing Lil to roll her eyes behind him.

"You are so observant." The weird shop owner said, getting closer to us as he said it. "We only except a certain type of clientèle in this establishment, as you might imagine, and I can tell by your domineer that you're my type of client."

Just as Usopp's mouth was starting to resemble a river of saliva and drool, the shop owner pulled out a blue, fish shaped cork gun and held it out to him.

"Observe, I hold here the very same gun that was favored by none other the Gold Roger!" he said, showing Usopp the gun he was talking about, causing me to blink in surprise when Usopp believe him.

Oh, hell no.

"Lier, that's a cork gun of some kind, Gold Roger used a hand musket of some kind. That thing isn't even close to what he was known for using." I said, remembering a picture I saw somewhere that had Gold Roger with a musket like hand gun at his waist.

"What?!" He exclaimed, trying his best to look insulted by my words, only to change his mind a second later when I started dragging Usopp toward the door. "No! Wait! We're having a sale!" he said in a singsong voice, following us out as I headed down the road. "Every thing's half priced!"

H followed us for about a block, but stopped when several people started entering his shop at hearing that there was a sale. He didn't want to leave his scam unattended, so he was willing to let one customer go.

"Hey! Wait! Didn't you see all that stuff from the Grandline?! I gotta buy something!" Usopp said as I continued dragging him, trying desperately to get out of my grip.

"Usopp, none of that stuff was from the Grandline. I'm a psychic, remember? If I say it isn't from the Grandline, then you should probably trust me on that, got it?" I said, causing him to stop his struggling.

"You mean that entire shop's nothing but a scam? What a rip off!" He said, finally stopping his struggling and folding his arms as I continued dragging him to the next store, where I ended up running right into Nami.

"Oh! Nami! I was looking all over for you!" I said, which was half true.

While I had been looking for her, I had kind of given up the search when I found Usopp.

"That's great! I needed someone to try on clothes with! Come on, there's this nice little shop over this way that's having a sale, all the dresses are seventy percent off!" she said happily, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me off, leaving Usopp to do his own thing.

"Ack! At least let me turn around!" I pleaded, knowing that I was going to fall over at any minute.

Not being the worlds most graceful person, I a tendency to fall over when I was walking forward, and I didn't want to find out how bad it was when I was going backwards.

"Fine, fine." She said reluctantly, only letting me turn around when I had nearly tripped over some poor child's stroller. "So, on to shopping!"

"Fine, but in about an hour, there's something we need to do." I said, smiling evilly behind her as we walked into a shop.

What? You didn't think I was stupid enough to try and infiltrate a marine base with smoker as it's head all on my own, did you?

"Really? What?" She asked, wandering why any sane girl would even consider putting a time on how long she had to shop. It just wasn't normal.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, but for now, I think we should get to the shopping, and I'll share some of the gold and treasure I just stole with you if you pay for the stuff now." I whispered so that no one else could hear me, causing her eyes to light up.

"How much treasure?" She whispered back, unintentionally alerting me to the fact that I had already convinced her.

The truth was, I hated shopping for clothes, but I needed to butter her up if I wanted to get her to sneak into a highly protected marine base with one of the worlds best captains guarding it.

While I knew I would miss the gold and treasure, I was more interested in what I could get from the marines, especially when it meant that I might get one of those prism stone stick thingies. Those were kind of nice.

"I have no idea, but it was six times the size of my backpack when it's fully, and I had to stuff most of it into my froggy bag, but I kept a few in my pockets to bribe you with now." I whispered back, pulling out the two gold necklaces and the diamond bracelet I had stolen from Alvida's ship. "What do you think? Of course, you might have to help me with something later, stealing more I mean."

"Deal!" She said happily, not even bothering to consider what it was that I might need her help with stealing.

_'Works like a charm.'_ I thought happily as I let her drag me around and force me to act as her dress up doll like always.

I might hate it when she forces me to act like a 'my size barbie', but at least it was for a good cause this time.

Nami seemed to enjoy the fact that I was actually willing to let her dress me up this time. She also seemed to be happy that I was actually trying to find clothes for once.

It's a girl thing, and yet, I still didn't understand it. I had always been a bit of a tech-girl or a grease monkey, and had never actually understood the appeal of shopping for a bunch of clothes that you were probably never going to wear in the first place.

For instance, Nami had forced me to get a dress that I was sure would never get taken out of my froggy bag again as it was so short that I wasn't sure it actually covered anything.

It was definitely something that I would have put in the 'tops to go with skirts' category, and not the 'dress' category on it's own.

She had also gotten me a top that I wasn't that against getting. It was a bit more glam then I was used to, but it wasn't bad at all. It was a tight black top with little slits in the arms so that it showed off my arms slightly, thought it was still long sleeved. It also had those things at the end of the sleeves that you put your middle fingers through.

It was nice, and I was a little surprised that she had picked it out for me as it wasn't at all what she normally liked.

"Um? Not that I'm complaining, but this is a little weired for you to be picking out. Normally you go for t-shirts, tank tops, or fancy things you can wear at parties that we're never going to be able go to." I said, holding the top up and looking it over. "What gives?"

"Hey, I might not dress in those kinds of things, but you seem like the kind that would dress in that, either that or in overalls with oil stains." She teased, causing me to throw the top at her head so that she could hand it to the cashier.

"Thanks, I think." I said as she payed for all the clothes.

"Ok, one more shop and I think we'll head to the cooking contest I heard about earlier." She said, causing me to blink at her for a few seconds.

Was it really that late already? Sanji wasn't supposed to start that contest until we had been their for a few hours, not until after Usopp had his fight with daddy the father.

It was probably on Nami's way to whatever this shop was that she found Usopp, so the it was probably best if we headed off to find Usopp now so that we could see the dual.

"Sorry, but I think we should go find Usopp, I think I just saw him get shot in the back of my head." I said, causing her to look up at me in horror.

It might have been a lie, but it seemed to do the trick, because no sooner had I said it did she grab my arm and drag me out of the store and up the street.

"I knew this was going to happen! That idiot just had to go and get himself in trouble!" She said as she dragged me along the street with Lil and Choco following us as closely as they could on the roof tops, trying not to get them selves spotted in the process.

It wasn't that they thought that it would be bad if they were spotted, it was just that I had told them to do this so that they could practice for when we needed to sneak around places. It was actually starting to work to because I was barely able to tell that they were even there, and that was with me actually _trying_ to spot them.

"I bet this is that smoking guy you were talking about earlier, isn't it?" She asked, thinking that it was the same person.

"No, this is someone else. His name is daddy or something." I said, finally pulling my arm out of her grip and stopping, causing her to turn and look at me.

"Hey, we hav-" She started, only to realize that she didn't even know where Usopp was.

She had pulled a Luffy without even noticing it.

"You don't even know where to look." I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her down an alleyway. "Come on, we should be able to find him from the roofs."

"Huh? And how do you expect me to get up onto them? These buildings are all at least three stories high!" She said, looking around and realizing that they were probably even higher then that.

"Oh, that's the easy part." I said evilly, grabbing her and jumping from wall to wall and up onto the roof tops like how you could get up walls in Mario 64.

being a witch was cool, and being a witch with cat abilities was even better because the moment I lost my footing, a quick blizzard spell and I had a ice ledge to hold onto.

"Ok, that was close." I said, doing another one aimed at a spot on the wall that was just below my feet and using the resulting ice ledge to jump up and onto the roof.

Nami wasn't exactly happy with the fact that I had done that without telling her first, something about how I could have dropped her. She even bopped me over the head as though I was Luffy about half way through her ranting, and said something about stupid little sisters.

Yeah, she thinks of me as her little sister... wait, aren't I the older one?

"Hey, I'm older then you by a year!" I said defensively, sulking slightly at the little sister comment.

"What ever! Will you two look of Usopp already?!" Lil demanded as she and Choco appeared out of nowhere.

"Right!" we both said in unison, looking around and trying to spot the long nosed member of our crew somewhere.

Nami was the first to spot him walking up a huge thing of stares with a man and a little girl, something that I had been waiting for.

"That man's the guy I was talking." I said, taking off and leaping from roof top to roof top to get to them as Choco run up behind Nami and shoved his neck under her legs, forcing her to get on.

"Hey!" She said in surprise, having not been expecting Choco to get her onto him and run off with her on his back.

The moment Nami saw who it was that Usopp was fight, as the two of them were standing back to back in a formal dual stance, she realized why I was in such a hurry to get to Usopp.

"Only an idiot would try to fight daddy the father." She said, having heard stories about the legendary gun slinging bounty hunter.

She was right too. Only an idiot like Usopp or Luffy would fight daddy the father, though you would think that only Luffy would be able to survive, all things considered.

"Usopp!" She shouted as Choco and I landed on the railing right behind the little Daddy The Father's daughter in the stone area on top of the hill that they were standing on. The stone clearing was set just in front of a cemetery, which was already giving me the creeps.

If this was how being in a normal cemetery made me feel, then how was I going to feel when we got to Thriller Bark. (A/N: I thought it was Thriller Park until I saw the manga. XD)

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nami exclaimed at Usopp when Choco landed, causing him, Daddy The Father, and the little girl to turn to us in surprise. "It looks like you're facing Daddy The Father in a dual! Are you nuts?!"

"You're not helping! You never have anything nice to say!" He said in annoyance, wishing we would get him out of this.

Not going to happen.

I kind of considered this to be one of his major turning points, so I wasn't stop it. He needed this more then he realized, and it would only hurt him in the long run if I were to interfere with it.

"You get one shot." The girl said, turning around and ignoring us. "Are you ready?"

Usopp started sweeting profusely while Nami grabbed onto my arm, practically trying to force me to intervene so that Usopp wouldn't get killed.

"Don't worry, he wont die." I told her, whispering so low that the little girl couldn't hear me.

"One!" The girl shouted, causing both Usopp and Daddy The Father to take a step forward. "Two!" Another step. "Three!" A third step.

The girl continued to count, leading up to the tenth step that everyone was waiting for.

It was hard to wait it out, even harder then I had thought it would be. It was once again the painful reminder that, while I knew something was going to happen, actually seeing something happen was a lot harder then knowing about it.

I half wanted grab Usopp by the nose and dash off, dragging him behind me so that there was no chance of him getting killed. The fact that I had seen him only get the gun shot out of his hand didn't help me very much as I knew very well, thanks to the Momoo incident, that everything might change.

It was painstaking to watch the dual and not just grab Usopp and run.

Once the girl said eight, Usopp spun around as fast as he could and threw one of his smoke pellets onto the ground, causing a huge cloud of smoke to appear. He then spun around again and took off running, determined not to get shot in the process.

Daddy The Father instantly went to work, spinning around and shooting the gun out of Usopp's hands, seemingly taking pity on him for some odd reason. I wasn't sure why, and didn't know if it even mattered.

I knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he had lost to Usopp's father years ago, but I didn't know what the reason was. It was probably just that he didn't kill people that he dubbed weak, or that he simply felt bad for someone that ran away in fear.

Whatever the reason, he had simply shot the gun out of Usopp's hands and hadn't killed him instead.

"I just shot the cowards gun away." Daddy The Father explained plainly.

"What were you thinking? Have you no shame? Cheating during a dual? You should be ashamed of yourself! You're pathetic!" The little girl said angrily, causing my own anger at the way she acts to get the better of me.

Usopp had just turned around and was about to open his mouth to beg them for forgiveness when I cut him off and spoke my self.

"Look who's talking." I said, causing the little girl to turn and glare at me for my comment, while her father simply gave me a look that said that I should apologize for it. "Sorry, but your father and you basically forced Usopp into the dual, kind of negates any rule that says he isn't supposed to run away during the dual."

"Hay! We didn't force him into it!" The little girl said as Nami hopped off of Choco and walked over to Usopp.

"Intimidation is a form of force." I said simply, causing Daddy The Father to raise an eyebrow at me. "And threatening to get the marines to kill him when you wrongfully took something that you knew he was trying to by is rude and not how a lady should act, but I have a feeling that everyone here lets you get away with it because of your father. I might not be able to do anything about it, but I can certainly stand up for him."

The girl seemed furious about this comment, but tried to sweet talk her father into forcing me to take it back.

So not going to happen.

"It's alright, some people just don't have any manners, it's not their fault." He told her, causing me to roll my eyes at me.

Making a snide comment was the fastest way of getting my anger to transfer to you when I'm pissed, and I already had enough things to dislike him about.

People that abandon, or try to abandon their kids are nothing but assholes in my book, regardless of the reason. There are very few reasons in this world to abandon your child, and being embarrassed that you lost in a dual wasn't one of them.

"Yes, and I think the same could be said about people that would rather die then take care of their own child and would need to have a pirate knock some since into his head." I said, causing him to blanch.

Clearly, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Your daughter gets away with being rude to people simply because they are afraid of you, and yet you wanted to die instead of raising her. How ironic. Somehow, I don't think spoiling her was what Yasopp had in mind when he told you to live and raise your daughter." I said, causing his eyes to go wide and for him to look at me angrily.

He clearly didn't like having someone bring up the past, especially when they were going to word it like that in front of his daughter. It wasn't that he had wanted to die instead of raising his daughter, it was just that he rather die a warriors death then to simply be shamed in life.

"Hey! My daddy would never do that and he would never loose!" The girl said angrily, her sweet little girl act momentarily disappearing as she let her anger get the best of her.

Sweet little girl my ass.

"How did you know about that?" Daddy The Father asked calmly, causing his daughter to look up in shock at him.

"You mean he lost to my father?!" Usopp exclaimed in surprise, unable to believe what he was hear.

"Your father?!" Daddy The Father exclaimed, his own surprise evident on his face.

"Yep, this is Usopp, son of Yasopp. Though he isn't nearly as brave as he should be, he's still his fathers son from what I know." I said, leaning back on the railing and looking at Usopp pointedly.

OK, so I might have said I wasn't going to interfere, but the little girl gets on my nerves. If I had acted like that when I was little, someone would have beaten the shit out of my a long time ago.

"So then you are his son." He said quietly, causing everyone to look at him, including his daughter.

"Poppa?" She asked, looking up at him and wandering what he was talking about.

"I met your dad." He said, looking Usopp in the eyes as he spoke. "And I've never told anyone about what happened on that fateful day, until now that is. We met on a hot, dry, port of town on a day much like to day."

This is about the point that my eyes glazed over as I wasn't to into hearing the story. Seeing it in the anime once was enough, having to listen to it again was more then I could handle.

The only part of the story that I actually heard was the part where he said that his actual name as Masterson, something that I hadn't known before.

I didn't even look up at them at the end of his story, or even move when they decided that Usopp would shoot some weather thingy on top of a roof as his one last chance.

The only thing that did make me look up was Usopp's movement when he fired his slingshot at the thing, though I didn't stop staring off at the graves.

Nami and the little girl seemed to think that Usopp must have missed and that Masterson was going to kill him. Though the girl had been a brat the whole time, she did manage to earn a few points in my book when she started pleading with her father not to kill him.

"Calm down, he can't kill him anyway." I said, not even turning to look at the weather vain as Nami, Usopp, and the girl turned their heads to look at me. "He hit the center of the crow, right on the middle circle that's supposed to be a gem or something."

"She's right." Masterson said, causing the the others to turn and look at him before turning their attentions to the crown on the whale shaped weather vein.

This had been one of my favorite episodes because it was one of the first times that Usopp actually showed that he was a lot stronger then he looked, apart from when he beat Chu that is.

"Ah! You did it Usopp!" Nami exclaimed, looking at the crown of the whale through a telescope she usually used during her mapping.

"Wow! You're a good shot!" The little girl said in amazement, causing me to smile at her.

OK, so maybe she wasn't such a brat all the time.

"You're as good a shot as your old man, and as brave a one as well. Your father will be proud. Go to the Grandline, you'll find him there." Masterson said, looking down at Usopp, who was now kneeling on the ground from the shock that he hadn't been killed. "He deserves to see what his son has become. "

"Daddy-" Usopp said, still not realizing that the mans actual name was Masterson.

The little girl ran over to Usopp and handed him a pair of binocular glasses, the same ones he and she had been fighting over in the shop.

"You're a pretty good shot old man." She said, smiling at him before turning around and running after her father.

"Thanks..." Usopp said in surprise, not even commenting on the fact that the girl had called him an old man.

"Wait poppa!" she said to her father as she tried to catch up to him.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as she said she told him that she was going to try to be a nice little lady from now on.

She might not be as much of a brat as I thought, but that didn't mean that I thought she could actually be as nice as she claimed she was going to be.

As Usopp stood up and stared after Masterson and his daughter, a thought occurred to Nami that made her want to kill me.

"Hey! You said Usopp was going to get killed!" She said angrily, grabbing my shirt and holding me by it and causing Usopp to look at me in horror.

"What?!" He exclaimed, wanting to know if he was supposed to die just now and if I had been about to simply stand there and let it happen.

"Actually," I said, smiling at her deviously. "I do believe the word I used was shot, not killed. I never seed that he was going to die, just that I saw him get shot. You simply thought I meant he was going to die and you panicked. I never knew you cared so much."

Nami glared at me for a second before making me regret my moment of fun. The moment my words sank in, she promptly let go of my shirt and bashed me over the head with her staff, annoyed that I had played such a mean prank.

"That's not funny!" She said angrily as she hit me with it again.

Apparently, one strike wasn't nearly enough for this in her opinion.

"You mean I'm not going to die?" Usopp asked in relief, happy to know that his life was going to end any time soon.

"Ack! Stop hitting me!" I shouted in pain, running and jumping onto the next rooftop, only for her to follow after me, along with Choco and Lil as Usopp got left behind. "Ack! She's gaining!" I shouted in horror as I glanced back over my shoulder at her.

It took me about twenty minu7tes to get her to stop trying to kill me, and by that time I had already run out of breath and had been hit several times.

After I got her to stop hitting me, I quickly led her to the roof of the marine base, something that she wasn't all that happy about. Apparently she thought it was incredibly dangerous for us to be hanging around near the place where Captain Smoker normally was.

"One of the ladies in one of the shops told me about the captain here. She said he was a real demon, someone to ovoid no mater what. Do you really think it's smart to be standing on top of his roof?" she asked, starting to wander again if I was crazy, something that she and everyone else seemed to do on a regular basis.

"No, it probably isn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but he'll be leaving soon and everyone will be away from the base for about thirty minutes to an hour, that's when we'll sneak in." I said, causing her to stare at me in horror.

"You are nuts! I knew it! You're going to get us killed!" She exclaimed angrily, thinking that I was actually trying to get her killed.

"Calm down! I already said that most of the marines will be leaving the base soon, and we won't have to deal with them. The only ones that we'll have to deal with are the few weaklings that get told to stay behind." I explained, grabbing her by her shoulder and forcing her to sit down on the roof with me, Choco and Lil. "And as for you two." I said ,turning my attention to the two animals of the group. "Go find Usopp, and when it's time to leave, get to the ship. Don't slow Luffy and the others down though, when everyone starts running we all got to leave together."

"Right!" "Kweh!" The two of them said respectively as Lil got back onto Choco's back and the two of them left together.

"Huh?" Nami asked in a confused voice, wandering what was going on.

"Luffy and the others are going to be causing problems soon thanks to Luffy's unstoppable ability to get into trouble, so I thought we would take advantage of the situation and raid the marine base while they're all out looking for our cayos causing captain." I explained, causing comprehension to finally down on her face.

"Oh! I get it! Luffy's going to get in trouble soon and you plan to use it as a distraction instead of stopping him!" She said as her eyes turned into money signs that started glowing. "A big score, and I don't even have to put myself in danger to get it!"

"Yep, and it should happen any time now, though I have no idea if it's going to be a little different this time or not." I explained as I peeked over the edge of the building. "After all, Buggy had all of his parts when I saw this happen, so the fact that I took them back in that town where we met you and him might have changed it, but I doubt it."

"Huh? You stole his parts?" She asked, remembering how she had tied up some of his body parts when he had split up into a bunch of small pieces.

"Yep, the stuff you tied up I just put into my froggy bag, so he doesn't have them." I said happily, causing her to laugh slightly.

"That's so evil." She said, smiling at the fact that that meant that Buggy was still 'little Buggy'.

I had just been about to say something when Nami suddenly looked up at the sky, unowingly giving me the signal I had been waiting for.

"Huh?" She said out loud, looking up at the sky and wandering why the direction of the wind had just changed. "A storms coming."

"I know, and the fact that you just said that means that Smoker and his men should be coming out any time now." I said, peeking over the edge and seeing that I was right.

All most all the remaining marines in the building started exiting it, heading straight for the town square and straight for Luffy.

"Wait for it..." I said as they got further and further away, waiting for the last of them to turn the corner so that they wouldn't see us walking in if they suddenly looked back. "Now."

Nami didn't even stop to think what it was that I was saying 'now' about. She simply jumped up with me and ran to the back of the building and jumped into it's courtyard, where there were only two men, who were simply sitting around doing nothing.

In and instant her staff and my mallet were out and we both bashed one over the head before they could even say a word.

"Like I said, only the really weak ones are still here." I said as we both stood up and headed for the doors of the building, both of us looking between them and trying to figure out which way we should go.

"Ok, I'll go this way and you go that way." She said, heading for the door to the right and stopping when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, take the froggy bag with you to put stuff in if you find anything." I said, pulling my broom out of it and then pulling my back pack off my shoulder and dumping it out into the froggy bag. "I'll be able to carry everything on my broom if it gets to heavy, so you can use the froggy bag to help you."

"But what if?" She started, only to stop when I shook my head.

"If you only have it for a short time, I'm sure everything will be fine, just remember that we have to get out of here as quickly as possible. If a storm starts and you hear thunder, get outside as and head for the ship as fast as you can, because that's the signal that it's time to leave." I said as she took the froggy bag and nodded her head in understanding.

"Good, apart from that, have fun." I said, smiling as I entered the door on the left.

Let the stealing begin.

---------------------

Is it sad if I'm only updating so quickly because I want to get to the sky island ark?

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now.

**Question 1: should I skip the Apis ark? (For those of you that never watch the Japanese episodes, this is an ark that was skipped in the 4Kids English version of one piece, it comes right before they enter the Grandline.)**

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I BEG YOU! (or at least vote in the polls)**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	22. A Chop chop man and a barrel of dreams

**Chapter 22: A Chop chop man and a barrel of dreams.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**Status:** Season one is now 53/53 as of this chapter, after this, onto the Grandline!

**1) The pairing poll now has 23 voters, with both Zoro and ace tied with 12 votes each. Who will win? Vote to decide!**

**Dthehalfdragon : Here's your answer. :D**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

When I had told Nami that the only marines that were going to be left in the base were weaklings, I knew I was going to be right. The one thing that I didn't take into account, however, was the fact that there were so many weak marines to begin with.

It was as if more then half of the marines in the city were about as strong as five year old children, and not healthy ones either.

There was what seemed like a small herd of them that filtered out into the hall when I failed to knock one out before he could yell out for help.

The fact that I couldn't use the thunder spell because Nami might think it was the signal was a bit of a pain, but it gave me a chance to work on my blizzard spell and my mallet, both of which I needed practice with.

The blizzard spell was the best out of the two as it was easy to simply send it one after another at the marines, who would intern end of running back into the various rooms in an attempt to get away from the ice storm that blew down the hallways at them.

"Damn, their like cockroaches!" I said in exasperation, knocking each one of them out that was stupid enough to actually try and attack me straight on while using one of the marines as a hostage so that the others wouldn't be able to shoot at me.

It worked too. They marines didn't seem to be willing to shoot one of their own, something that I wouldn't have expected of them as I had seen many marines do the exact opposite when watching the anime.

It probably had something to do with the fact that Smoker was the head of the base which meant that they all had to fallow his example, which I knew was a 'never leave an ally behind' kind of example.

He was probably one of the only marines that I didn't hate, though I was kind of tempted not to hate Aokiji either, but not very.

The ones tried to come up behind me ended up getting the shit knocked out of them as I was easily able to hear them approaching.

Cat like hearing rules.

Every time I would dunk into a room to see what was in it, I would have to quickly knock all of the men out that were in it, and there was always a couple of them in each room.

_'Ug, I hope Nami isn't having this much trouble.'_ I thought wishing that the marines would all simply disappear or something.

The fact that I seemed to have knocked out most of them was nice, but they were still slowing me down. It wasn't until one of them hit me with one of those nifty clubs that I had been looking for that I finally decided that I didn't mind them fighting me that much after all.

"Huh?!" He asked in surprise when I didn't hit the ground.

He clearly thought I was a devil fruit user and that the club would take me out in a heart beet. The fact it hadn't seemed to cause him to rethink his plan as he instantly turned around and tried to run, only for my tail to lash out and trip him in a second.

"Now tell me, where can I get more nifty little clubs like this?" I asked him evilly, pulling out my claws for what seemed like the first time in for ever and holding them just inches away from his face.

I wouldn't actually use them on him as that would be a form of torture and I didn't do torture, nor would I ever. I was simply trying to scare the living shit out of him so that he would tell me everything that I wanted to know.

It worked to, the moment he saw the claws come out of my fingers, he instantly started telling me his whole life story.

OK, so he didn't tell me his whole life story or what it was like for him when he was coming out of his mothers womb, but that isn't the point. The point was he told be where the clubs were so that I wouldn't kill him.

Which I wasn't planning to do in the first place, but he didn't need to know that.

With him being dragged along with me, he led me to the armory, which caused me to pause in shock when I found that Nami was running through it, straight at me.

"Nami?" I asked in surprise, having not been expecting her.

"Kaede?!" She said in surprise, clearly having not been expecting me either.

"I guess this place is a large circle or something." I said, which she nodded to.

"Yeah, every room seems to have at least two entrances." She said, telling me something that I already knew. "I think I've searched all the other rooms... where'd this guy come from?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking down at the man in my hands that seemed to have passed out at some point. "Oh, I found him in the hall." I said, looking back up at her and noticing that she didn't seem to have a mark on her. "What about you? How many did you half to fight?"

"Huh? No one, the place is completely empty." She said, looking as though she was happy about that fact.

Of course, I would have to choose the door that lead to ALL of the marines in the building.

Damn it.

"Ok, well, I found what I wanted." I said, walking over to the wall of weapons and prism stone clubs and grabbing them off of the walls.

"Those?! That's why we came here?!" She exclaimed, angry that I would drag her into such a dangerous building for simple sticks.

"They aren't as normal as they look." I explained, walking back over to her with my arm full of them and sticking them into the froggy bag. "They're made of a special rock that weakens devil fruit users. I thought it would be best if we had them for the future, just in case."

"Really?" She asked, suddenly perking up at the thought of having something to take care of devil fruit users for us.

"Yep, and I think there are some nets somewhere around her that do the same thing, but I'm not going to stick around and look for them. I figured we just throw everything into the froggy bag and look through them later." I said, taking the froggy bag over to the door weapons and sticking them all into it as fast as I could.

Nami quickly went to work and helped me, now understanding why I wanted them weapons so much. If we were heading to a place with a bunch of devil fruit users, then they would make our lives a whole lot easier.

Once we had finally grabbed all the weapons, which didn't take nearly as long as I had thought it would, Nami turned our attention to the things that _she_ really wanted to steal.

"Ok, now let's find the treasure." She said, her eyes once again turning into dollar signs as she headed for the door she came through.

"Wait a sec, I have an idea." I said, turning around and heading back for the door that I had come through, with her following closely behind.

I opened the door and looked out into the hall smiling when I was met by gun fire, all of which missed me by a mile.

"Ok, so what's your plan? To get us shot?" She exclaimed, wandering why I would want to head back to the hall with all the men in it.

"No." I said simply, holding my index, thumb, and middle finger up in my usual thunder attack snap. "I plan to ask one of them very nicely where the damn treasure is."

Nami simply smiled at me at my statement, thinking that it was a great idea.

Smiling as evilly as I could, I stepped out from behind the door and instantly sent a large thunder spell down the whole, hitting many of the men and causing their guns explode.

Most of the men were knocked out almost instantly from the explosions, but there were a few that seemed to still be awake and conscious. If it wasn't for the fact that Nami was with me and could see that it wasn't the natural thunder that was going to be our cue to leave, I wouldn't have done the spell anyway.

"Now, which ever one of you shows us where the money and treasure is gets to stay awake, the rest get another thunder zapping. Understood?" Nami asked, holding her staff menacingly as we looked down at them.

Unfortunately, they men never got the chance to answer as several human body parts with make up on them came flying down the hall and knocked most of them out, as well as almost taking Nami's head off.

The fact that they body parts seemed to be moving of there own accord made us both stare at them in horror.

Buggy.

It was Buggy's hands and feet that had come flying down the hall, which meant that the head was probably somewhere close by and would be popping out of nowhere some times soon.

"Shit! He's not supposed to be here!" I said in horror, wandering why he wasn't at the town square and trying to kill Luffy. "He's supposed to be trying to kill Luffy with Alvida in the town square!"

"Then why is he here?! Because those are definitely his body parts!" Nami shouted in horror as all the body parts tried to take my hand off as they came flying at me.

"I don't know!" I said, dodging the attacks and wandering how they could know where I was without Buggy there to see what I was doing.

Had Buggy found out about me torching his ship? Had he come to take his revenge? There was no way he knew about his parts that I had.

"Wuhohahahaha! So my body is somewhere around here!" A loud and unforgettable voice shouted from behind me and Nami, causing us to spin around in horror.

Oh, this was so not good.

Buggy's head was floating just above the ground and was stare at us angrily, or rather twistedly. The look in his eyes was borderlining insanity, but that wasn't exactly anything new for him. He had had that same insane look in his eyes when he had fought Luffy back in that small town when we first met Nami. The fact that we were seeing the same look now wasn't exactly all that surprising.

What was surprising was the fact that he knew his body was somewhere nearby, because he shouldn't have been able to know that little fact.

"The clubs!" Nami hissed urgently to me, knowing that there was no way for me to zap all his parts at once with them surrounding us. "Get the anti-devil fruit user clubs...'

"Hehehe, I wish I could, but it's almost impossible to get them at any decent kind of speed with them in the froggy bag." I whispered back, pointing out that my froggy bag was like a black hole. It was an endless void of space and it was impossible to find anything you wanted to unless you took your time.

"You mean we have to fight him?!" She exclaimed in annoyance, wishing I had thought this out a bit more before putting all the prism stone clubs into the bag.

I couldn't help but agree with her. I could always try to hit him with a thunder spell, but he was able to move out of the way so fast that I doubted I could actually hit him even once, let alone however many times it would take to knock him out.

All the spells in the world wouldn't help me at the moment, not with him in pieces. The best I could do was stall him while Nami and I hopped on the broom as quickly as possible without drawing any attention to ourselves, which was impossible as we were the only other conscious people in the room and he seemed to know that one of us had his missing parts.

"Get on the broom." I whispered to Nami before turning my attention back to Buggy and speaking to him. "So, what are you doing here, bugger the clod?"

"What did you just call me?!" He asked angrily, clearly not liking my comment. "How dare you call me that! I'm Buggy the clown!"

He sent his two hands flying straight at me, which I quickly dodged and dunked, hoping that he wouldn't land a hit.

The knives between his fingers didn't exactly look enemy friendly.

"Get on the damn broom." I whispered to Nami again, causing her to slowly take the broom from behind my back and sit on the tail of it, which caused Buggy to raise his eyebrows at us.

"And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with that broom? Sweep me to death? Wohahahahaha!" he laughed, as his hands came back to him and floated just in front of and below his head.

Well, at least he had no idea of what he was dealing with, that was a good piece of news at least.

"Oh, nothing, but can you tell me why you came after us?" I asked, still wanting to know how he knew his body was with me.

The fact that he knew that one of us had his body wasn't exactly a happy thought, in fact, it wasn't even on my list of things that wouldn't get me killed. He was clearly going to try and get his revenge as soon as he knew which one of us took them, but I wanted to get some information before he tried to do us in.

"Hm? Well that is really none of your business!" He said angrily, though he changed his mind almost instantly. "But I shell tell you anyway. I knew that one of you straw hat pirates had my missing parts, so I simply told my body to reassemble, and this is where it led me."

'Hehehe... never even thought that was a possibility.' I thought, wishing I had thought it all the way through before I had taken them in the first place.

Of course, all he would have to do is try to reassemble his body, and if the missing parts were someplace near by, then they would come to him, or he would go to them. Either way, he would be able to find them and get them back.

All of his abilities had a proximity limit to them, and while they were in the endless expanse that was my froggy bag, the froggy bag itself was actually only a small area in the outside world when magic didn't apply to it, so Buggy's proximity would, theoretically, not be effected by the froggy bag's magically expanded area.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said in a tone that said, quite plainly, that the very idea of him being able to do that freaked me out way more then my talking cat ever could.

Seriously, a talking cat was one thing, but a man that could still find whatever he wanted from my magical froggy bag? That was just down right scary shit.

"Now, which one of you has them?!" He demanded looking over us as he did so and finding that the only thing that could possibly hold his body was by backpack. "Give them to me now!"

At his words, his knifed up hands shot forward and nearly took my head off, only to miss and cut the shoulder strap of my empty backpack, causing it to fall to the floor.

If it had anything in it, I would have stopped to get it, but since it didn't, I simply jumped onto the front of my broom.

"Hang on!" I shouted, leaning forward as far as I could and taking off like a bat out of hell right past him and toward a window on the other side of the hall.

Nami instantly held on as tight as she could while sticking her tongue out at Buggy, clearly happy that we were now at of harms range.

Or so we thought.

Almost at the exact moment that I smashed into and through the window, one of Buggy's hands came out of nowhere and grabbed onto my broom, causing me to turn awkwardly and go spinning out of control and onto the street.

"AH!" Me and Nami both screamed, scared shitless that we were going to crash into something that might kill us on impact.

Luckily we didn't.

As soon as the spinning stopped, I bent forward again and bit the hand, causing the broom to shoot forward and for Buggy's hand to let go, as well as causing Buggy himself to scream out in pain.

He might not be able to be cut, but he never said anything about being bitten.

Jackass.

Buggy didn't seem to want to give up though as he started flying after us, using his hands to pick up his feet so that he wouldn't end up leaving them behind as they could fly.

"Get back here and give me back my Buggy parts!" He shouted angrily, still chasing after us.

"Darn it! Why wont he give up already?!" Nami asked as we continued flying off at high speed.

"I think it's because he really, really, REALLY wants his parts back." I said, making a sharp turn in an attempt to loose him.

It was at that moment that thunder and lightly filled the sky, signaling that Luffy had just gotten saved by his father.

"Great, now all we have to do is try and loose Buggy and wait for the others to get to the ship." I said, happy that we wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Yeah, but can we really loose him?" Nami asked, not realizing that I had a plan.

"Duh, this is going to be easy!" I said, making another sharp turn and heading for the sea this time. "I don't think he can follow us over water!"

When we were over the ocean, I was so convinced that Buggy wouldn't be able to follow us that I actually stopped and turned around to look at him, only to find that he was staring around himself as he hovered over the water.

"FUCK!" I shouted, turning back around and leaning forward again before he could even realize that we were taking off again.

Why the hell hadn't he sunk to the bottom of the ocean?!

"Hay wait! His level is lowering!" Nami said, causing me to stop and turn around to see it for my self.

She was right, Buggy had started chasing after us when he had realized that he wasn't falling into the ocean and that he was actually still flying now that his feet were being carried in his hands, but the height he was at was slowly decreasing and he was now only a few feet above water, something he didn't even seem to realize.

"Yo booger, I don't think you should be following us! You seem to be sinking!" I shouted happily, causing him to look under himself to see what I was talking about.

The moment he saw that he was slowly getting closer and closer to the water, inch by inch, he instantly started shouting and started trying to get back to the shore, only for him to try and pull himself back together a second later when he realized that it was useless.

The moment he shouted his 'Chop chop reassemble' technique, he instantly shot towards us and nearly knocked us off my broom. The moment he hit us, he instantly grabbed onto my hair and the broom and tried to keep himself from falling into the ocean.

"AH!" I shouted in pain as he gave my hair a good yank.

"Get off of her!" Nami shouted, grabbing her staff and hitting him over the head with it.

"Give me back my parts!" He shouted, not even noticing that Nami was still beating on his head with her staff. He didn't even seem to hear her either. He was clearly determined to get his parts back and there wasn't anything that was going to stop him.

"You want them?" I shouted angrily, grabbing the froggy bag and aiming the opening at his face. "Then you can have them."

In an instant, I opened up the froggy bags mouth, smiling as his body came flying out of it, still reacting to the reassemble command. They instantly collided with his face and sent him flying into the water, where he started sinking almost instantly. If there was still any hope in this world, he wouldn't rise back up.

But I knew would. He wouldn't be able to do it on his own, but I knew that one of his crew would save him sooner or later and that we would have to deal with him again if we ever came out of the Grandline. It was an undeniable fact that Buggy was just as stubborn as Luffy, though he was about three times as stupid to.

Me and Nami both laughed at the fact that we were safe. We had both thought that he was going to catch up to us and kill us, and the fact that he hadn't was a huge relief.

"Hahaha, well that was a bit- ANTICLIMACTIC!" I said, screaming the last word out in horror as a huge gust of wind sent us tumbling and buffeting around, bashing us against the water's surface a few times before finally causing us to sink into it.

_'Monkey D. Dragon is so on my shit list!'_ I thought angrily as me and Nami both tried desperately to swim to the surface, only for us both to get buffeted around by the choppy water.

The storm that Dragon had either brought with him, or created was making it incredibly hard for the two of us to swim to the surface, and the worst part was that Nami was the only one that had somehow managed to hold onto the broom, so I couldn't us it to zoom us out of the water as she and it were to far away.

Screw my shit list, if I ever saw dragon face to face, I was going to kill him.

"BRWAWARD!" (translation: Blizzard!) I shouted, sticking my hand out under me and creating a larb dome of ice under me that rose me up to that surface of the water. "Ok, now to get Nami!"

it was lucky that I still had the froggy bag with me as I knew that it would be the only way to get Nami to me without my broom. I remembered how I sank the marines ship and I was planning on using a variation of that move to get Nami to me.

"Ok, FROGGY FROGGY DRAIN!" I shouted, holding the froggy bag sideways under water and opening it's mouth up, causing a huge amount of water to get sucked into it and dragging everything in the water with it.

Opening the froggy bag sideways had created a huge, underwater current that was dragging everything in front of it into it, and causing Nami and my broom to come splashing straight at me thanks to it's pull. When she was close enough, I closed the froggy bag and reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her onto the mini-ice burg.

"AH! What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

"If you mean the wind, that was Luffy's dad, if you mean the sideways whirlpool, that was me." I said, grabbing my broom from her and hopping on it as best as I could while helping her onto it as well. "Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

I quickly flew off in the direction of the ship, hoping we'd get there before the marines could and unable to remember what was supposed to happen next, though I didn't really care anymore.

To many things were changing for the knowledge of the anime to actually matter much, and expecting it to all happen in a similar way would be suicidal.

When we got back to the ship, which was impossibly hard as the wind kept knocking us around, we found that it had already started moving out to sea and that everyone was looking for us franticly.

"Nami! Kaede! Where are you?!" Usopp yelled, searching for us on the top deck as we crash landed into Nami's tangerines.

"Nami-SWAN! Kaede-SWEET! Where are you?! If you're hurt I'll kill marimo!" Sanji shouted from somewhere in the storage room, causing me to roll my eyes at him, though I wasn't actually able to see him as I was unable to move from my position in Nami's tangerines.

"We're fine!" Nami shouted, managing to sit up, something that I envied of her as my body was to sore from the crash to move at all.

Nami quickly hopped up and headed down the stares that led around the the cabin and to the kitchen, though I wasn't able to actually see this as the three tangerine trees that I was currently unable to get out of where behind the kitchen, so the front of it was impossible for me to see.

"Nami swan! Where's Kaede sweet?" I heard Sanji ask as the ship started turning so that we would start moving farther and farther away from Logue town.

"She's fine Sanji! Now get to work! We have to get out of here before the storm sinks the ship!" Nami barked angrily, causing a strange scuffle noise to be heard in the kitchen.

She had probably smacked him over the head with her staff for stalling, either that or he had scrambled to get to work. Either way, the I soon saw that the sails were lowered and we were setting off at high speeds, though I was still unable to move even a finger to actually help.

If Nami had been the one to land on bottom, and not me, we would probably have been screwed because the crash would have left her unable to move instead of me unable to move, and I had no idea how to work the damn ship.

I woke up about a week later, unable to fully remember what happened after I crashed.

Once someone realized I was awake, they all came flying down the stairs faster then you could say rutabaga and started asking me a million questions, most of which were situated around weather or not I was OK or not. They had so worried when I hadn't woken up right away, and the fact that it took a full seven days for me to finally come to had worried them even more.

Once I finally managed to convince them all that I was alright, Nami promptly started beating me over the head with her staff for damaging Bellemere's tangerines, which had apparently barely survived us crashing into them.

The fact that she left me alive, though only able to twitch convulsively, showed how much she considered me family, because if it had been any other person, she probably would have killed them.

Shortly after Nami went up the stairs, Sanji fallowed her to go make me something to eat as I was extremely hungry. While they were up stares, Usopp, Lil, and Luffy told me what had been happening while I was out, while Zoro simply stood there in silence like always.

As it turned out, I had completely missed Apis and the thousand year dragons. They had run into Apis the day after we left Logue town and had just left her in her town a few hours ago after seeing the nest rise up from the sea.

I was kind of disappointed at not being able to see it, but it was good to know they had helped her out while I was out of it.

None of them were surprised to hear that I already knew about her as I was the ship's resident psychic, but they all kind of wished I had been awake so that I could tell them they hadn't needed to leave Apis's island when trying to find the nest in the first place because it was the same place.

But that's what happens when the psychic is unconscious, she can't tell you things that would save you time.

I had just gotten finished listening to them talking about Apis and the island when Nami ran back down the stairs, telling us all we were nearing the entrance to the Grandline, again.

I say again because they had been close to it when they found Apis, but that didn't really matter now. This would be _my_ first glimpse of the Grandline in person, and I didn't want to miss the chance just because I was still a bit sore.

"Let's go see!" I said happily, jumping up and causing Usopp to try to get me to stay in bed.

"Hey, you're still injured, you should really take it easy." He said, trying to push me back into the bed as gently as he could.

Like hell I'm staying in bed!

"HEY! Seeing the mountain in person is different then seeing it my usual way, so I'm going to see it in person!" I said, putting two of my fingers into my mouth and whistling to Choco, who appeared out of nowhere right next to the bed.

Hopping onto Choco, I looked at the others worried faces and sighed deeply.

"You can stop worrying now, I'm not going to walk around and get my self hurt, I'm just going to ride Choco, OK?" I asked, pleading with them to let me go see the damn mountain.

Really, you nearly get your self killed and people think you're breakable. How weird?

Each of them begrudgingly gave in, knowing that I wasn't going to stop trying to get out of the room to see the entrance to the Grandline, and each of them wanting to see it just as much as I did.

"Fine, but once we're in the Grandline, I want you to get right back into bed! If you get your self killed, then I'll be the only girl on the crew, and that is NOT going to happen." Nami said, stomping her foot at me and letting me and Choco pass her as Lil hopped onto her shoulder.

"Hey, what's this 'I'll be the only girl on the crew' stuff? Do I look male to you?" she asked her as they headed up the stairs with the others following.

There was a huge storm swirling around over our heads outside on the deck. It was the first signal that we were almost to the entrance of the Grandline.

"Hey, look! It's the lighthouse again! We're almost there!" Nami shouted happily as we continued heading toward the Grandline.

"Why can't this freakin hurricane just give up already!" Usopp shouted franticly as the ship continued to get buffeted slightly by the winds and the waves.

"The Grandline is somewhere just out ahead." Luffy said happily, completely ignoring Usopp's shouts of alarm at the fact that we were sailing through the same hurricane again.

"You know, if there was an orchestra around, this would be about the time they would cue the happy music." Lil said, smiling out over the water as she jumped down from Nami's shoulder, ran over to Choco, and crawled up his legs and over his body until she was on my shoulder. "Or about the time they would cue the creepy music of doom. Let me be the first one to say, going into a giant puddle is bad enough, going into a giant puddle that is considered to be among the worlds most dangerous is just plain crazy."

"Shut it you, you're ruining the happy moment." I said jokingly, scratching her behind the ear as we all continued moving forward.

"Well, now that everybody's awake and we're really heading to the Grandline this time, I think we should say something to mark the occasion." Sanji said, getting everyones attention as he started dragging a huge barrel of sake out of the storage room and onto the deck, setting it down between us all and taking a step back from it.

"Right!" Usopp said, gathering around the barrel to stand near Sanji and Zoro.

"Yeah!" Luffy said happily, hopping off his favorite seat on top of Merry's lam shaped head and running over to stand with the rest of us around the barrel.

"Let's do it!" Nami said, happy that she was finally on her way to completing her own dream of making a map of the whole world.

We all gathered around the barrel, with me jumping off of Choco and causing the others to glare at me as they clearly thought that I should stay on him as I wasn't completely done healing. They all decided to simply ignore it as they knew that no amount of arguing would get me to get back onto Choco.

"I'm going to the Grandline to find the all blue." Sanji said, calling his dream out loud and setting on his feet down onto the top of the barrel.

"I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy said happily, doing the same thing as Sanji by putting one of his own feet down on top of the barrel.

"To be the worlds best swordsman!" Zoro called, putting one of his feet onto the barrel as well.

"I'm going so that I can draw a map of the entire world." Nami said happily, setting a foot on the barrel also.

"Well, I guess I'm going..." Usopp said, thinking about it for a second before putting his foot onto the barrel to. "To be a brave warrior of the sea!"

"KWEH!" Choco said, causing most of us to laugh out loud as he put one of his big, clawed feet onto the barrel to.

"To be the best magical talking cat I can be!" Lil said happily, hopping off of my shoulder and holding onto the side of the barrel while putting a paw on the top of it, trying not to fall off.

"To become a great witch, and to see my home..." I said, not even hesitating as I set my right foot onto the top of the barrel. "One more time..."

we all simply smiled at the barrel for a few seconds before Luffy spoke up again.

"And now," He said as we all raised our feet, paws, and claws into the air, preparing to smash the barrel with them. "On to the Grandline!"

"Yeah!" we all shouted in unison, bringing our respective appendages down and smashing the barrel in a symbolic jester of leaving the past behind.

The only thing any of us wanted now, was to look to the future for whatever was to meet us in the Grandline.

---------------------

Is it sad if I'm only updating so quickly because I want to get to the sky island ark?

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now.

**Kaede techniques, vollume 4:**

**Froggy Froggy Drain : A sideways version of Froggy Froggy Whirlpool**

**Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I BEG YOU! (or at least vote in the polls)**

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	23. Revers mountain, my shortest chapter

**Chapter 23: Revers mountain, my shortest chapter**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**Status:** Season one is now 53/53 as of this chapter, after this, onto the Grandline!

**1) The pairing poll now has 23 voters, with both Zoro and ace tied with 12 votes each. Who will win? Vote to decide!**

**Dthehalfdragon : Here's your answer. :D**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

It took us all a minute to finish our celebrating, but once we were finished, Nami went and looked at the map, then called us all into the kitchen, telling us there was a problem.

Once we were all siting at the table, with Usopp manning the ruder, Nami slammed the map onto the table.

"Look at this." She said in a tone that told us that whatever it was that she wanted us to look at was a serious problem. "I've heard the rumors, but it's written here on the map too. According to the rumors and to the map, the entrance to the Grandline is-"

"A mountain." I said, not even bothering to look at the map as I started eating the meal that Sanji had made me just before we entered the storm. "And if Usopp continues pulling on the ruder behind me, it's going to break. The current is way to strong for any of us to turn it. We are already heading into the entrance of the Grandline and we can't turn the ship now that it's this close. It would cause the ship to capsize."

Everyone glanced at the helm for a second before turning back to the map in front of us while Usopp let go of it and came and sat down at the table, understanding that I was probably right about him breaking it.

I'm usually not wrong about those kinds of things.

"So it is true then." She said, looking at the map again as Sanji stuck a fork in Luffy's hand for trying to grab a bite of my food.

Good watch dog.

"You mean we have to crash through the mountain?" Zoro asked as Luffy continued shouting about his aching hand. "The hell?"

"I thought it was crazy to, but if Kaede says it's true, then I guess it must be. Care to tell us what to expect?" Nami asked, turning to look at me as she wasn't really sure if the map was all that reliable as it had once belonged to Buggy, and I seemed to know what we were going to encounter.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain." I said, taking another big bite of my food before continuing. "The only way to get into the Grandline, apart from the calm belt, which is out of the question as you already know, is to go up one of the canals up the mountain side. The currents and waves here are so strong that they actually force water to move UP the mountain, instead of letting it fall down it. This is why the mountain is called revers mountain. Because water flows in revers on it.

"There is also a small problem once we get to the top, as we happen to be coming from the worst part of the mountain. We have to make a 315 degree turn in order to get to the Grandline, which is extremely hard." I said, pointing to the lines on the map that showed our path to the Grandline.

"EW! Sounds like fun!" Luffy said stupidly, causing Usopp to back hand the side of his head like he always did when someone did something stupid.

"Idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?!" He demanded, not liking the prospect of having to make such a dangerous turn when there seemed to be land on either side of our path, meaning that it was a huge possibility that we were going to crash in the process.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro said, completely ignoring Usopp and Luffy as he addressed what both I and Nami were saying. "Even if there was a canal, it's impossible for a ship to climb a mountain."

"Not if the currents are really strong enough to make the water run up the side of the mountain. If they're really that strong, then all we need to do is figure out a way to turn the ship if we aren't able to use the ruder." She said, glancing at me to see if I was really sure that trying to move the ruder would break it.

"Of course! There's no way Nami swan and Kaede sweet would be wrong!" Sanji told Zoro, only to be completely ignored by him as the green haired man simply waited for one of us to continue.

I simply nodded my head at Nami, informing her that I was sure trying to turn the ruder would cause it to break off.

I really didn't want to be stuck with out a paddle when we first got into the Grandline, and the anime had never actually shown how it had gotten fixed, though I was pretty sure that it was done by one of Usopp's bad patch-up jobs.

"So if we can figure out how to turn at the top of the mountain, then we should be fine." She said, looking at the map again to read another one of the notations on it. "It also says that Reverse Mountain is a winter island, so that means that the currents that collide with the red line get sent to the bottom of the ocean. If we can't make it into the canal, then the Going Merry will slam straight into the side of the red line, and the ship will be destroyed."

Everyone's jaw dropped at her statement, including mine. The thought of getting crushed against the side of Reverse Mountain wasn't exactly a happy one. I really didn't want to die at such a young age, especially not before I could get Lil fixed.

What? Don't look at me like that! You try dealing with a cat when she's in heat!

"Ah, so it's a mystery mountain." Luffy said, laughing at a joke that he had just made that none of us were able to understand.

"I don't think you understand at all..." Nami sighed heavily, wishing Luffy would actually pay attention for once.

Our attentions were suddenly diverted from the meeting as the ship suddenly started rocking violently, alerting us to the fact that we were nearing the mountain.

"Quick! The sails!" Nami called as we all quickly made our way out onto the deck, with Lil and Choco staying back with my orders.

I didn't want them to fall off the ship, and with Lil being so small and Choco being a feather foot, that was very likely to happen if they went out onto the deck with us.

"Right away, Nami swan!" Sanji shouted as he started climbing up one of the ropes that led to the crows nest above so that he could doing as Nami had asked. "Luffy! Get your ass over here!" He added, wanting some help with his task.

Luffy grumbled under his breath about mean people as he joined Sanji at the top of our ship and started helping him put the sails away.

As the sails were put away, the extraordinarily thick fog that had been blinding our way started to clear, reveling that the Grandline was just in front of us.

"Oi! I can see the mystery mountain!" Luffy shouted from his position on top of on of the sails.

Everyone ran up the stairs to get a better look at the mountain, staring in shock when they found that the water really was traveling up the mountain.

"Man! It's huge!" Usopp shouted in horror, unable to believe his eyes.

"The entrance of the Grandline..." Nami said, unable to believe her eyes as well.

"Wohoo! So that's the red line, eh?" Luffy asked excitedly, being the only one of us that wasn't even a little bit worried.

Screw worried, I was ready to shit in my pants.

"Y-you c-can't even see the peak past he clouds!" Usopp shouted in horror, wandering how high up we were going to go.

It was at that moment that he ship gave a violent jerk, causing most of us to hit the deck with a loud thud.

"AH! We're getting sucked in! Grab the helm!" Luffy shouted as he hung from the mast.

"Got it!" Luffy and Sanji shouted, only to stop when I shouted at them.

"NO! What part of 'it will break' didn't you understand?!" I demanded, grabbing both of them and pulling them away from it.

The less things we had to fix on the Going Merry, the better.

"Then how are we supposed to turn?!" Zoro shouted as we jerked again.

"That's Luffy's department, I'm just the warning system!" I shouted as I was nearly knocked off my feet by yet another violent jerk.

This was so not what I had expected.

"AH! We're going to crash into one of the gates!" Nami shouted as we were suddenly able to see a large water gate before us that we were supposed to be passing through, not crashing into the side of.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy shouted, jumping in between the ship and the gate and expanding into his Gum Gum Balloon form, successfully causing us to bounce right off of him and get back onto the right course.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as the ship moved past Luffy and the rubber man started falling toward the water. "Grab hold!" He shouted, holding out his hand and waiting for Luffy to Gum Gum his arm over to him.

Liffy didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, he twisted his body around and slung his arm over to Zoro, causing it to stretch out as far as it could, allowing Zoro to grab onto it.

As Luffy came flying at me and Zoro, I dove out of the way and Zoro simply leaned back, causing Luffy to fly past us and crash right into the deck of the ship, putting a hole in it.

Usopp and Sanji started dancing around happily, glad that we were alright now and were on our way to the Grandline.

"We made it!" Everyone shouted happily as we continued sailing up the side of the mountain.

"And now!" Nami said happily, taking her rain coat off now that we were past the huge ass storm. "We'll just head straight to the peak!"

Once Luffy's head was unstuck he joined the rest of us at the front of the ship, including Choco and Lil as I had let them come out now that we were past the storm.

"Sweet!" He shouted happily, grinning from ear to ear at the fact that we were now heading straight for the Grandline. "EW! Awesome!"

All of us were so busy grinning and laughing that we didn't even notice a strange man with purple swirly hair like troll hair or an ice cream cone come out of the cabin and jump onto the railing of the ship next to us.

"You bastards!" He shouted angrily, getting all of our attentions instantly.

"Uh-oh." Nami said, just as horrified to see him there as the rest of us were.

"The Okama fruit guy..." Luffy said, though I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

What the hell is a Okama fruit?

"Bastard, you're still alive?" Zoro asked, sounding annoyed by that little fact.

"You don't give up..." Luffy said, wandering why the guy didn't want to quite already.

"Shut up!" The purple haired ass hole shouted angrily, causing me to roll my eyes at him. "You have crossed me for the last time! Thanks to you my dream of obtaining the Ryuukotsu is gone! But I wont let it end like that! I will at least have the pleasure of taking that 40,000,000 beli head of yours!"

"And you don't want my head to?" I said, an eyebrow twitching at the fact that my bounty meant nothing to him.

"Huh? You do look a bit familiar..." he started, looking me up and down for a second before he finally realized who I was. "And a 20,000,000 bounty too! My lucky-"

he never got a chance to finish his sentence as I promptly let a Thunder spell loose on him.

"THUNDER!" I shouted, hitting in in the chest and sending him flying off the ship and into the water below. "Sorry about that guys, I completely forgot all about him."

It wasn't a lie either, I had completely forgotten about him. He wasn't exactly a big character, so I hadn't remembered him at all.

"Yeah, that's fine." each of them said in their own way, waving my comment off and turning back to the front of the ship, waiting for our sharp turn to come up.

"Besides," Nami said, causing me to look over at her. "Since he's a hammer, he wont be bothering us anymore!"

"And even if he COULD swim," Usopp said happily while Sanji simply stared at me and Nami with hearts in his eyes like always. "this currant's just to choppy!'

Sanji was just about to say something that I would probably end up hitting him for when we were all suddenly covered in a thick white cloud, causing Luffy to shouted out happily.

"We made it to the clouds!" He shouted happily knowing that this meant we were probably almost half way to the Grandline.

The fact that my ears popped and we cleared the clouds while still traveling upwards wasn't exactly comforting. The only thing about it that was comforting was the fact that we could now see the peak of the mountain, which was only a short distance in front of us.

"Lil! Choco!" I shouted, running over to both of them and grabbing onto them so that they wouldn't go flying off when we turned.

Because that would be bad.

I had to admit it though, the shimmering flecks of ice and water that were being sped through the air at the top of the peak was beautiful. I had never seen anything even a little bit like it in my life. Snow wasn't even anything like it.

It was more like the effect that most people tried to get when using glitter in something, but that couldn't even ever manage to look like this. It was one of the greatest things in the world, and I was sharing it with my friends and crew mates.

Whoever it was that was the dreamer for this world, was probably one of the luckiest people in existence for being able to see this when ever he or she wanted. It was the kind of thing that most people dreamed of seeing, beautiful and exciting.

"Look! The peak!" Nami shouted happily, only drawing me out of my trance a tiny bit as she pointed up ahead to the same place that I was looking. "It's the peak!"

we finally came over the top of the mountain a few seconds later, shooting into the sky and floating for a few moments as we all smiled around excitedly.

"Ya-hoo!" Luffy shouted, holding onto his hat so that it wouldn't go flying off while I held onto my cat and my chocobo.

When the ship fell out from under are feet and down onto the right path that led to the Grandline, we all shouted in horror. I hadn't remembered and still couldn't remember ever seeing this happen in the anime and I was less then thrilled to be up in the air without my broom.

I might be a witch, but without my broom, I had a fear of heights that I wasn't to happy about experiencing.

"AH!" we all shouted as we fell down and back onto the ship, happy that we were no longer stuck in mid air.

Once the shock of falling finally wore off, I couldn't help but stare ahead of us in excitement.

_'Home, the farther we go, then the stronger I get, and the closer I get to home.'_ I thought happily, snuggling Lil just a little bit closer and kissing the top of her head happily.

"I can see it!" Luffy shouted happily, getting all of our attentions as he did so. "The greatest ocean in the world... The Grandline! And somewhere ahead, one piece is waiting!"

All of us smiled at him as we turned back to the path before us, all of us knowing that he was right, as well as wrong.

One piece was ahead of us, and so was the greatest ocean in the world, the Grandline, but our dreams were also ahead of us, calling out to each of us and waiting for us to find them. It was in this ocean, the Grandline, that we would each find whatever ti was that we were looking for.

---------------------

Is it sad if I'm only updating so quickly because I want to get to the sky island ark?

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now.

**NEW QUESTION: Should Kaede catch the dingy dingy bug on little garden with Nami? Should she be the only one to get it? Or should she not get it at all. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	24. Do we have to be the dinner?

**Chapter 24: Do we have to be the dinner?**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**Status:** Season two 10/39 complete. (OMFG, the actual second season only had 16 episodes, and season tree was only 15 episodes long, but they aired as though they were the same season, so I'm counting them as the same one here. I'm also adding the Apis ark to this season's count because the funimation first season didn't have it in it.)

**1) The pairing poll now has **31 voters, Zoro has 15 votes, ace has 14, and Luffy has 13. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes.

**Dthehalfdragon : Here's your answer. :D**

**OMFG! 100 reviews? Now if only I could get a few more per chapter on average...**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

While I knew that Laboon wasn't a bad whale, and that we would get out of him eventually, that didn't stop me from nearly shitting my pants when we were eaten by him.

The fact that Luffy had hit Laboon and then had gotten sucked inside of him after I had specifically told him not to do anything stupid to the whale before Laboon had even shown up was incredibly annoying. You would think he would listen to me when I told him not to do something as he had told the crew to trust my abilities in Logue town.

The fact that he hadn't taken his own advice on the matter just went to show everyone that he was probably going to be our biggest problem in the future, regardless of the enemies we my face.

It also showed that he was probably going to be my biggest headache as I had a feeling that anything I told him not to do, he was probably going to do the exact apposite just because I had said not to do it.

The only one that was actually happy about us being eaten was Lil, as she was convinced that this meant she could 'get to the good part of the fish without dealing with the scales'.

Cats, all they care about are fish and 'pet mes'.

It had all started when we were heading down Reverse Mountain and through the twin capes, looking down at the path ahead of us in excitement. We had just entered the clouds again when a loud call of a whale sounded out through the fog like white mass of the clouds.

I had barely made my statement about not hitting the whale that was going to show it when it had appeared right out of nowhere, bashing it's head against the side of the mountain just below us with then the we cleared the clouds.

Everyone had started screaming in horror when they saw him, even though I had just gotten done telling them about him. It was as if everything I had said to them had gone in through one ear and out through another. They hadn't seemed to have listened to me even a little, and I wasn't to happy about that.

Luckily, since we hadn't broken the helm and were able to steer, we ended up steering the ship to the left of it without a problem, but it had then sank into the water and nearly dragged us down with it by the sheer volume of water it displaced in it's movement, which had caused the sheep head shaped front of the ship that Luffy loved to sit on so much to go flying off like it had never been attached in the first place.

Luffy hadn't been to happy about that and had instantly done something very rash, and very stupid.

Shouting something about his special seat, he had gotten up and hit the whale right in the eye, causing everyone to yell 'idiot' at him, and causing the whale to look down at us in annoyance.

The moment it made eye contact with a rather irate Luffy, it instantly opened it's mouth up and did the unthinkable.

It started to swallow us whole.

"Luffy! You idiot! WHAT PART OF 'DON'T HIT THE FUCKING WHALE DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I demanded in anger as the ship moved closer and closer to the whales mouth, clearly about to be swallowed.

While we were getting swallowed by the whale, I had nearly fallen overboard but had been saved by Choco as he grabbed the back of my shirt by his beak.

Luffy wasn't so lucky.

Not only had he fallen overboard, but he had gotten stuck outside of the whale like he was supposed to in the anime.

It was annoying, but it wasn't like I could change it now that it had already happened. The fact that it had been so long since I had seen these episodes that I hadn't even remembered Laboon until he was singing his sad whale song on the other side of the clouds wasn't exactly comforting.

It meant that I was finally out of the part of the series I was most familiar with and wouldn't be able to 'make predictions' for very much longer. It was also a whole new ballgame as I knew that the fact that I was a witch had already reached all the marines, and that wasn't exactly going to keep things the same.

Meaning that I could expect a lot more things to change from now on.

It also didn't help that I knew that the whole 'Statue of Liberty on Momoo's head' thing had somehow effected the Grandline to as it was the only place to get the replacement Seaking and the extra pirates from.

What had Kongo and his girlfriends been doing before they had become Arlong pirates? Was their change in locations going to cause it's own set of ripples to deal with? And if so did that mean that we would have to deal with even more problems then the Strawhat pirates had in the anime or manga?

All of these questions had been on my mind right before Laboon had showed up, and all of the questions had been emphasized when I found that we weren't the only pirate ship inside Laboon's stomach when we got there.

Damn all the fates for their evil jokes. In all the worlds and in all the oceans, this was the one thing that I wished I didn't have to deal with.

It was ear-boy.

The one with the stitches all over his body.

And the flying body parts that had a tendency to hit her in the face.

Like his ear.

Which was what made him ear boy.

Ick factor level 1,000,000,000!

I had to blink several times and shake my head just as many in order to make sure that I wasn't imagining what I was seeing.

I wasn't. He was there an there was nothing that was going to change that little fact. He was standing on top of the same bar boat had been working on before. The one that his uncle owned, which was the same one that Nami had dragged me, Luffy, Zoro, Lil, and Choco to.

The bar boat, as well as our ship, were sitting next to a small island with a strange man on it that looked like he had flower petals growing out of his head, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. The thing that I was staring at was the creepy stitch guy that was now grinning down at me and Nami like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Wow, I'm starting to think this whale might have a good taste in women." He said, grinning down at us and making me wish I could meet whatever deity existed in this world and give her a good kick in the ass for her poor since of humor.

(A/N: Actually, I'm a guy, but she doesn't need to know that :3 Muhahaha!)

it took me a few minutes for my brain to finally start working as the ick-factor had caused it to overload in an attempt to protect itself from the damage of seeing the stitch guy again. One my brain finally decided that it wanted to function properly again, it seemed to simply delete Mayat from the scene before me and act as though didn't exist.

Almost as though I was a robot that had been pre-programed to take evasive actions to get away from anyone that had an ick-factor that was greater then ten, I turned my attention from him and to the old man sitting in a lawn chair on the small island, staring at all of us.

The part of my brain that was still functioning properly was able to tell me that the little island that he was sitting on wasn't actually an island at all, but was instead some kind of metal ship, though I wasn't able to remember what kind. All I could really tell for sure at the moment was that it was made of metal and that it was able to stand again the corrosive chemicals that made up the whales stomach acid.

While the others started up a conversation about how none of this could exist in side a whale, with Mayat throwing in his own bit of information while they continued talking, I simply stared at the old man and let my mind work on its own as I was pretty sure that any conscious thought that was made by me was probably going to involve the word 'ick' somewhere in it.

The others had been talking for only a minute when I systematically turned around and started digging through my backpack for my half finished sub.

While I wasn't to happy with being eaten by Laboon, I had to admit that there was on good thing that could come from it. It meant that I had a chance to test out the front half of my sub, which was sort of ready for testing.

While it wasn't even near being finished, it did have an engine that worked, as long as I continued pumping electricity into it, and it also had a fully built front compartment with a close-able door behind it that would later be removed once the whole thing was finished.

This meant that, while it was only the front half of the sub, it could act as a completed sub and would probably function properly for the most part. It wouldn't be able to make deep dives, but it would be able to do what I currently needed it to do.

It also had a collection arm that came out of the front of it near where the front light was located.

So while it still needed a lot of work before it would be able to make any deep dives, it was probably capable of diving into Laboon's stomach acid and gathering things from the remains of the pirates that he had eaten before, which I was sure would still be there as I was almost positive that gold wasn't able to degrade at the same speed as flesh and bone was.

It also helped that I remembered a picture of the contents at the bottom of Laboon's stomach that had been shown when the old guy had been explaining to the others why the Going Merry probably shouldn't stay in Laboon for very long. A ship made of wood was going to disintegrate pretty fast in stomach acid.

Knowing that we were only going to be in here for a short time, I quickly grabbed the sub and started pulling it out of my froggy bag before turning the bag over and simply dumping the sub out onto the deck of the ship,

I kept the sub in my froggy bag when I wasn't working on it because I knew that I should probably have it around me to use at any time, especially now that I knew that anything could happen at any time. It was better to keep it with me when I didn't need it, then to need it and not have it with me.

The old man, along with everyone else, seemed to notice my movements. They all turned to stare at me as I used the wheels on the bottom of the half built sub to push it to the side of the ship where I had modified the railing so that it could be pushed out of the way once you unlatched it.

"Hey, what are you planning to do with that thing?" The old guy asked, catching my attention for only a few seconds as I answered him truthfully.

He clearly thought I was going to try to hurt Laboon, which was understandable as I was pretty sure that the only other sub in existence was the shark sub that Franky was going to build in the future, and that hadn't even been built yet. So, since he had probably never seen a sub before, he probably thought it was some kind of strange weapon.

"I plan to go to the bottom of the whales stomach and get some of the gold and treasure that has been left down there from the other pirates he's eaten." I said plainly, opening the hatch of the sub and letting Lil and Choco get in before me. "Don't worry, it wont hurt him." I added as I started stepping into the sub.

"Treasure?!" Nami exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the words 'gold and treasure'. "Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted, running over to the sub and stopping me from closing the hatch behind me.

"Nami, are you sure you want to go? I'm not even sure if the whale's stomach acid won't destroy the sub while we're in it." I said, causing her to pause for a second to think about this, only to shrug a second later and to get into the sub.

On the one hand, Nami was kind of my partner in crime, on the other hand, I wasn't sure if the sub was going to get destroyed by Laboon's stomach acid or not and I didn't want to risk other peoples lives in the process of testing it out.

It was bad enough that I had to take Lil and Choco along as they wouldn't let me leave them behind. I wasn't really sure if I should take the chance that I might get someone else killed to.

Sighing heavily, I used the arm of the sub to flick the latch on the side of the railing of the ship and then started pumping electricity into the sub, causing it to roll forward on it's wheels.

We had been in the... water, for less then a second when a giant squid appeared out of nowhere that was headed for the Going Merry. It was at least twenty times the size of Merry, and I wasn't at all happy about seeing it down in the water with us when we didn't even have any weapons to hit it with.

Shit.

"EAK! Big SQUID! BIG SQUID! " Lil shouted in horror as the squid moved past us.

"KWEH!!!" Choco kwehed in horror, flapping his wings around franticly.

"EEK!" Me and Nami both screamed when we saw it, unable to believe the shier size of it.

I should have been expecting it as I knew that whale back in my world sometimes ate giant squid, so I should have known that there would be a giant squid for island whales to eat in this world.

The squid didn't even seem to notice us as it instead went after the Going Merry and the Bar Ship, and if it wasn't for the fact that I already knew that the others could take care of themselves, I would have been worried.

"Ok, it didn't notice us." I said in relief, trying to catch my breath now that the damn thing was already past us.

"Maybe I should have stayed on the ship." Nami said, sinking back into her wooden chair, giving a sigh of defeat.

"Maybe I should have stayed in bed." Lil said, hanging her head as well.

"Kweeeeh..." Choco said, hanging his head just like the rest of them.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I did tell each and everyone of you that you should stay behind, but noooo. You just had to come with me." I said sarcasticly, turning my attention back to the six inch thick glass window in front of me and looking out it, trying to spot some treasure as bones and the remains of ships finally started to appear before the sub.

'How many pirates did that guy have to take out to protect Laboon?' I wandered in amazement as I saw that there were literally thousands of pirate bones at the bottom of Laboon's stomach.

"EEK!" Nami shouted when it finally hit her. "We're really inside a whale!"

I guess it must have taken her brain a few minutes to catch up to the fact that I had said that we were going to get the gold and treasure at the bottom of the whales stomach. It must have been because the words 'gold' and 'treasure' were the first things to register, causing everything else to be temporarily blocked out.

"Yep." Lil said plainly, looking around around as we slowly made our way over the remains of pirates past, scanning for anything that even remotely looked like it might be worth something.

Nami seemed to be at a lost for words, unable to believe that we were being so calm about being eaten by a whale. It wasn't until the sub started rocking back and forth slightly that her brain started working properly again.

"UG!" She shouted as a violent jerk caused her and Choco to get dislodged from their seats. "What was that?!"

"Nothing, just Laboon trying to commit suicide by bashing his head against the Red Line." I said calmly, completely ignoring her as Lil explained that 'Laboon' was the name of the whale.

"Why is he trying to commit suicide?" She asked as the choppy water started moving the sub off course.

"Because he thinks the old pirate crew that he was traveling with abandoned him. They haven't actually abandoned him, they're all dead." I said sadly, looking at the one gage that I had built into the sub, realizing that it was a complete piece of shit.

It was supposed to be a speedometer, but it was saying that we were moving about 300 mile per hour, and I knew for a fact that we probably weren't even move a tenth of that.

"Now that you mention it, this whale had some scars on it's head." Nami said, remembering what she had seen of the whale right before we had gotten eaten. "And it was bellowing to the sky... It's in pain!"

as she said this, the water and stomach acid in Laboon's stomach carried the sounds of yet another bellow of agony to us. She was right, Laboon was definitely in pain, but the only one that could help him now, was Luffy.

"The old man must be trying to kill the whale from inside its body!" She exclaimed in horror, reminding me how little she actually knew about what was going on.

Laboon... the last thing I would be able to say anything defentivly about. The last strange of true, unbending knowledge from my old life. It was sad to think that this whale's existence was probably the last thing I could ever really say I knew for sure about from my old life.

"No, he's not. He's the whales doctor." I said, explaining the story of Laboon to her as I was sure the old man was probably doing above us.

Nami listened intently to my story, unable to believe what I was telling her. It was hard for her to believe that this whale had been waiting around for the past fifty years at the twin capes, waiting for his friends to come. The friends that he didn't know were dead.

She also had a slight problem trying to rap her brain around a walking talking skeleton who's only goal in existence was to try to find Laboon again to give him the message that his crew members had left him as they slowly died from poison.

Shells that could record sound? Impossible! A talking skeleton thanks to a devil fruit, even that was hard to believe.

"Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,"

I sang, starting to sing _'Binks Sake'_ as we finally started to find some gold and little trinkets in Laboon's stomach.

I didn't know the words in English, but as an avid one piece fan, I knew them in Japanese very well. (A/N: Please note that I took these from .com)

Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri

Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho-Yo-hohoho,

Shortly after I started the song, Laboon seemed to calm down and stopped banging his head against the Red Line. I was pretty sure he couldn't hear the actual words, but that he could only hear the melody of the song as I sand it.

Seeing that it was calming him, I continued singing the song, smiling when I noticed that Choco was enjoying it to.

By the time I finished the song, the collection net on the side of the sub was full and the collection arm was already holding all it was going to be able to.

"Ok, time to head back up." I said, steering the sub to head for the surface of the stomach acid while Nami simply looked at me.

The fact that the song calmed Laboon enough for him to stop banging his head against the Red Line was proof enough that the story of Laboon and Brook was true. Everything had really happened, and were were eventually going to have Brook, a walking-talking-skeleton, on our crew.

"What language is that?" Nami finally asked once her brain had sifted through and stored all the information I had given her.

Her question made me stop pumping electricity into the sub in shock, which caused us to stop moving.

Considering I already knew that he whole of the one piece world all spoke the same language, I should have known that they Japanese in this world, and Japanese in my world were two different things.

The Japanese they spoke here was actually English, and they didn't know anything about the Japanese from my world.

"Huh? Oh, it's Nihongo." I said, instinctively saying the Japanese word for Japanese.

If they didn't speak Japanese, then she wouldn't know what that word meant.

"Nihongo?" She asked, clearly having never heard of it. "Is that you're mothers peoples language?"

Lil and I both sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't seen through my half-lie and glad that she didn't know that word.

"No, my fathers, I guess you can say it's the language of witches." I said, already playing into the little lie.

God, I'm such a lier.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes as we neared the surface of the stomach acid, it wasn't until I glanced down at the fucked-up speedometer again that a thought occurred to me.

"Nami, you're a navigator, how fast would you say we were moving just now?" I asked her, pulling a piece of paper out and putting it over the speedometer, writing the word 'thunder' on it and preparing to right the speed Nami thought we have been moving at next to it.

"Um, I'd say about seven, maybe eight knots." She said, estimating it as best as she could and causing me to do some quick math in my head.

A knot was approximately 1.15 miles per hour, and 8 x 1.15 is 9.2 miles per hour.

So the maximum speed I got when I used a thunder spell to power the sub was 9.2 miles per hour, not exactly a great speed. I definitely needed to work on the engine, or master thunder so I could move onto Thundara and then onto the Thundaga spell, which would probably make the speed of the sub move much faster as the engine was built so that it's speed was completely dependent on the amount of electricity it got.

"Ok, just over nine miles per hour." I said as we broke through the surface of the acid. "Not a speed I'm happy with."

Once we were on the surface of the water, a small problem that I hadn't even considered pooped up.

How the hell were we supposed to get the sub back onto the ship? The hatch was on the side of the sub, so we couldn't exactly open it to tell them to help us out.

"EEH?! Why didn't you think of that before you dragged me into the stomach acid?!" Nami demanded, shaking me around like a rag doll for my stupidity.

"I'm sorry! It never occurred to me!" I moaned in horror as I realized we were completely and utterly stuck in the sub.

It was just as we were all about to give up hope that we were rescued.

Laboon must have decided that he needed some air, because he suddenly turned himself vertically in the water and headed straight up, causing everything inside of him to get sloshed around slightly, including the sub which went flying out of the water and landed right on top of the Going Merry's deck.

Unfortunately, it landed on it's back end.

The same back end as the hatch as the hatch.

The hatch was block because it was on the same side that the sub had landed on.

We were trapped because the hatch was blocked because it was on the same side that the sub had landed on.

We were frozen in horror and shock because we were trapped because the hatch was blocked because it was on the same side the the sub had landed on.

Lil pissed on my leg in horror as we were frozen in horror and shock because we were trapped because the hatch was blocked because it was on the same side the the sub had landed on.

My legs were wet because Lil had pissed on my leg in horror as we were frozen in horror and shock because we were trapped because the hatch was blocked because it was on the same side the the sub had landed on.

Shit.

"We're trapped!" We all shouted in horror as we ran, or rather clambered, over to the hatch and tried to force it open, only for it to prove that here was no hope as it was stock thanks to the subs position.

Nami seemed to think of something else a second later, and her attention seemed to turn from our situation and onto something that REALLY mattered.

"The gold! Do we still have the gold?!" She shrieked, realizing that the collection bag had probably gotten jostled around when we had to.

"Yes, my gold is probably safe, either that or the collection bag got ripped off." I said, causing her to turn and stare at me as though I had just said a taboo.

And I kind of had.

"Your gold? What do you mean 'you're gold'? It's both of ours!" She said, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Um, I do believe that you didn't even have a part in the collecting." I said, causing her to glare at me.

"What?!" She yelled in horror before coming up with a twisted reasoning to get some of my gold. "Hey, I got hurt in here when this thing got flipped around, and with the bills and fees, I think half of the treasure should be mine." She said, smirking at me as though she had won.

Bitch, dem be fightin words.

"Oh, you mean you got hurt in a sub that you got in of your own volition after when I told you that we were probably going to get hurt in this sub? I do believe I warned you and you chose to come along anyway." I said back, smirking as she realized I was right.

And that was how the great treasure wars was started. It was a battle that was fought long and hard and it lasted many years and many genorations. The scars it left behind would probably never heal and the limbs that were lost were gone forever...

OK, so that's all a bunch of bull, but we did grit are teeth at each other and have a screaming match, as well as started whacking the crap out of each other with our respective weapons while Lil and Choco sat on the sidelines, cheering for the one they wanted to win.

And in Lil's case, that was a stupid thing to do as she wasn't cheering for me.

Back stabbing bitch... see if I ever scoop your litter box again...

It wasn't until we both realized that the light that should have been coming from the front window above us wasn't shining down that we stopped our fighting and looked up.

Sanji and Mayat were both drooling, looking down at us from the front, or rather in this case as it was currently sitting on it's back, the top of the sub.

"SANJI! STITCH BOY!" Nami and I yelled angrily, causing both boys to wave down at us in a '_Vash the stampede_' sort of way, opening and closing there hands oddly at us. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

our last shouted seemed to have been enough to scare the living shit out of the two as they had instantly flown off the front window above us, and had disappeared from sight.

"They better be about to knock the sub over, or they're going to regret it!" I said angrily, turning my annoyance from Nami and onto them instead.

"Yeah, but at least we can get more money now." She said happily, before turning her attention back to me. "But that's only if you're willing to split the treasure with me." she added, a smile coming onto her face that let me know exactly what she was thinking.

The guys were in trouble for their peeping on our cat fight, but we would let them off the hook if they paid us for it.

Nami rules, end of subject.

"Deal, but only this once. From now on you pay a fee to come on my exploration expeditions if you want to take a share in anything we find." I said, sticking my hand out and waiting for her to shake it.

"Deal." She said, shaking my hand right as the sub was suddenly set back onto it's stomach like it was supposed to be.

"Nami swan! Kaede Sweet!" Sanji said happily as he and stitch boy opened the sub, smiling at us from the hatch.

"THAT'S 100,000 BELI EACH!" We both shouted in unison, holding onto each other in a 'sister love' sort of way and causing both men to pass out from nosebleeds. _(A/N: 'cough' one of my friends had me put this in... He likes the scene in Alabasta where Nami makes all the guys pay her 100,000 beli each for glimpsing at her in the hot springs... 'throws a sideways glance at Tsudo-Tobi, who doesn't even read fanficton in the first place')_

"Score." I said, letting go and stepping over Sanji and stitch boy and out onto the deck.

Just as we were stepping out of the sub, a loud bang of a door being slammed open and three shouts could be hear.

"AH!" a feminine shout rang through the air, accompanied by the shouts of two men, one of which was definitely Luffy.

Looking up from the ship as Sanji and Mayat, Aka stitch boy, stood up, we all saw that Luffy, a girl with blue hair, and a guy wearing a crown, were falling out of a small door that was on a huge door and were flying through the air, shrieking in horror.

"Huh, Miss. Wednesday, Luffy, and Mr. 9." I said as the three of them continued to fall.

"Oh no, Miss. Wednesday!" Mr. 9 shouted as the continued to fall. "Below us is a huge sea of digestive juices!"

'who on earth talks like that?' I wandered, wandering in what world anyone would think that sentence was normal.

Most people wouldn't say _'below us is a huge sea of digestive juices',_ What most people would say is something like _'We're falling into stomach acid'_ or something, and even that would sound weird.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked stupidly as he saw Luffy flying through the air.

"Yo! You guys are all OK!" Luffy said happily, momentarily forgetting he was about to fall into stomach acid.

That was if he even realized that at all.

"You, I doubt you can swim in stomach acid if you can't swim in water." I said stupidly, still a little surprised at seeing them flying through the air horizontally.

Most people fell DOWN, not ACROSS.

Luffy must have hit them at a really fast speed because he and them were actually moving in a horizontally line as they went flying through the air, meaning that they were actually flying or gliding for a few seconds before they actually began to fall.

It was kind of weird because I was pretty sure that it was humanly impossible for someone to run at the speed you would need in order to cause something like that, but I couldn't exactly point that out as I was kind of an impossibility myself.

"By the way." Luffy said, kind of off handedly as he and the other two started to lower in altitude. "Save me!"

the three of them hit the water... acid hard, causing it to splash slightly on impact.

"Oh, I am so not going back into that stuff." Lil said putting a paw into the air as she and Choco came out of the sub.

"Same here." I said, raising my hand as though we were saying 'everyone that isn't going in, please put your hand up'.

"Me too." Nami said, raising her own hand as well.

"Kweh." Choco said, mimicking us as well.

"And I can't go." Stitch guy said, sticking his hand up as well and pointing out that he was a devil fruit user.

Zoro simply glanced back at all of us as we were unable to meet his gaze before walking over to Sanji and grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Come on, let's save Luffy." He said, heading over to the railing and diving in with Sanji following him closely behind.

A few minutes later and the three idiots that had come flying out of the door a few minutes ago were all on board the ship, with Mayat back on his uncles ship now that we had left him go after he had payed the fee for spying on me and Nami.

It had cost him 200,000 beli all together, 100,000 beli for both Nami and me.

As soon as Sanji was back on board and everyone was OK, Nami went after him and forced him to cough up the money, meaning that we both had 200,000 beli each in our pockets.

Plus the gold and treasure we had found in Laboon's stomach, but that didn't count as we hadn't even looked at it all yet.

A few seconds later, bellowing from Laboon could be heard again, alerting us to the fact that Laboon was no longer calmed down by the song.

A second later, Laboon calmed, signaling that Crocus had given him the sedative.

"It's calm!" Nami said in surprise, wandering why Laboon had calmed down all of a sudden. "The whale calmed down."

"Looks that way." Zoro said, looking around as well as I walked over to the pile of treasure and started digging through it, trying to see what we had managed to get

it might have taken us only a few minutes to find it, but there was a lot. Once I had picked out all the things in it that should probably not be mentioned, I threw them back into Laboon's stomach acid and started dividing it up into two piles, one for Nami and one for me.

"So," Zoro said, turning his attention to the two people he and Sanji had saved that we didn't know. "We saved your asses, now who are you?"

Sanji was to busy staring at Vivi with hearts floating in front of his eyes to even comment about Zoro talking like that to a lady. He was clearly off in lala land and wouldn't be back until dinner or something.

You would have thought that a cat fight would be enough to tide him over for a while, but not Sanji. He can handle whatever perv-ishions he gets.

"Mr. 9" Vivi said, turning to whisper to the crowned man beside him. "These are pirates..."

"I can see that, Miss Wednesday." He whispered back to her, not realizing that we could here them. "But I think we can convince them... Probably..."

"Are you two scoundrels still here?!" An angry voice called out, causing the two Baroque Works members to jump slightly.

Looking up from the deck of the ship, all of us saw that Crocus had come back and was now standing on the little landing in front of the same door that Luffy, Vivi, and Mr. 9 had come flying out of.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" He said angrily, glowering down at the two Baroque Works members. "As long as I'm alive, you won't lay one finger on Laboon!"

"Oh, he's back." Usopp said, getting Luffy's and Nami's attention.

"Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked curiously, wandering if the old guy was a friend of the other two new people. "Ewww! When did you get here, Mayat?" he added in surprise when he realized that stitch guy was there too.

"That," I said, getting everyone's attentions. "Is Crocus, Laboon's doctor and lighthouse operator of the twin capes of revers mountain."

"The whale's doctor?!" Everyone exclaimed, not including Nami and Lil as they already knew this.

"You mean that's the doctor you were talking about?" Nami asked ,recalling everything I had told her when we were in the sub.

"Hmhmhmhm" A giggling and feminine voice came, causing all of us to look at the blue haired member of Baroque Works. "You my say, but we won't retreat." she said, getting up from her position on the deck of our ship, holding a huge ass gun in her hands.

"Killing this whale is our mission." Mr. 9 said, getting up as well and also holding a giant gun that looked more like a small cannon. "We won't let you interfere with our whaling anymore! We'll rip a whole in it's stomach if we have to!"

the two of them then stood up and turned there guns to the side of Laboon's stomach, aiming at the same spot in order to take out as much of the whale as they could.

"Let 'er rip, baby!" Mr. 9 said as he and Vivi both pulled the triggers of their two guns, firing two cannon balls at the walls of Laboon's stomach.

So they were cannons, that would explain why they looked like them.

As the two cannonballs zoomed through through the air toward Laboon's stomach, Crocus took off running on the small platform and jumped into the air, intercepting the cannonballs and getting blasted in the stomach by them as they exploded.

"That old man... he stopped the shots himself!" Usopp yelled in shock and surprise, as well as a little bit of horror.

"He actually protected the whale?!" Sanji exclaimed in surprise, having been fully convinced that the old guy was trying to kill Laboon from the inside out.

"Like I said, he's the whale's doctor." I said, smiling as Luffy knocked out Mr. 9 and Vivi by slamming their heads together.

He clearly didn't like the idea of them hurting the whale, though I couldn't understand why for the life of me.

"I got Crocus." I add, pulling my broom out of my froggy bag and flying on over to him and grabbing his arm. "That was a very brave thing you did." I added to Crocus, ignoring all the gasps and sounds of surprise that came from the Bar boat.

Mr. 9 and Vivi were knocked out, so they didn't get to see my little flying act.

Once Crocus was back on his little island like ship, I decided that it was time for everyone to listen to Laboon's story, which surprised Crocus because he didn't know that anyone knew about it all in the first place.

"So, they're actually dead." he said, surprised by the fact that the same pirate crew that Laboon was waiting for was now dead. "I always thought that they had abandoned him."

"Sadly, or happily if you look at it from the friendship point of view, they didn't. They all died shortly after they entered the new world. They won the battle they had, or at least I think they did, and then they all died from the poison that was one their enemies weapons." I said sadly, causing the old man to shake his head in silent regret for hating them for so long. "The only one of them that isn't exactly dead, and I say exactly dead because he's a walking talking skeleton now thanks to the Yomi Yomi devil fruit, is Brook, and it will be a long time before he reaches here, though he's never stopped trying to come back to see Laboon."

Shortly after my explanation, Crocus showed us out of Laboon's stomach and out back onto the ocean. Everyone was a little surprised to find that there was a huge tonal in Laboon's stomach, but the good doctor quickly pointed out that he needed someway to get around Laboon's body if he was going to take care of the suicidal whale.

"I still can't believe he's been waiting around for them to return all these years." Nami said, looking up at Laboon from The lighthouse of the twin capes.

Hearing Nami's comment, Crocus explained to her and the rest of us about the first time Laboon had started bashing his head against the Red Line, telling us about how he had tried to tell Laboon that his friends had abandoned him, which he now knew was false.

He had just been finishing his story when we all heard Luffy shouting, causing me to hang my head in despair while the others turned their's to see what he was doing.

"What's that moron doing now?" Sanji asked, wandering what Luffy was up to.

"Can't take your eyes off him for a second!" Zoro said in exasperation, only for all of them to blink a few times, something I didn't even need to see to know that they were doing.

"Gum Gum Ikebana!" Luffy shouted, causing everyone to come out of their trances as he slammed gigantic piece of wood into Laboon's head.

"That's the mast, isn't it?" Zoro asked, seeing that our mast was now missing.

"Ye-es!" I wailed miserably, knowing that this meant that I was going to have to spend a few hours fixing it with Usopp in order to get to even work again.

Neither of us knew how to fix a ship, so it was going to going to take us a while to manage it.

"QUITE BREAKING OUR SHIP!" Usopp yelled angrily, finally realizing why I was crying.

Laboon, it seemed, was upset about this just as much as the rest of us were, though he might have actually been crying because of the fact that someone had just stabbed him.

The massive whale started flailing his whole body around in pain, trying to get the painful object out of his head. Wailing and thrashing around in pain, he sent our ship splashing through the water with the massive waves he created.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" everyone shouted angrily at Luffy, demanding to know why he had just stabbed Laboon after hearing both of the sad tales about him.

Luffy was to busy holding onto the mast for dear life to answer as Laboon was now flailing around so hard that he was only seconds away from sending Luffy flying through the air. Angry and in pain, Laboon leaped out of the water and bashed his head, and Luffy, into the lighthouse that was just a few yards out onto the rocky shore of the cape.

"Kid!" Crocus shouted, worried that Luffy was hurt.

"It's OK!" Nami shouted at him as both ships shook violently in the waves. "He wont die, even if he gets crushed!"

"Who cares about that?!" Me and Usopp demanded angrily, claws and fangs mashing at her in annoyance. "What about the mast?!"

The battle between Luffy and Laboon lasted about a minute, but it didn't really have a winner when it was over. Instead, Luffy ended the battle by standing up and speaking to Laboon.

"It's a draw/" He said as he stood up and look Laboon in one of his big round eyes, causing the whale to stop his charging. "Pretty strong, aren't I? You want to beat me don't you? Our battle isn't over, so we're going to have to fight again someday. Your nakama may be dead, but from now on, I'm your rival! We'll fight again someday to decide which of us is the strongest! Once we're finished sailing the Grandline, I'll be back! Then we'll finish our fight!"

Everyone smiled at Luffy's speech, all of us understanding why he had said it. Laboon and Crocus seemed to understand as well, because Crocus smiled at him, and Laboon stuck his head up in the air and called out, only this time he called out happily instead of calling out in pain and sadness.

I was also happy to see that the mast had fallen out of Laboon's head and was now floating toward us, which I quickly sent Sanji and Zoro after, much to Zoro's annoyance.

My two little servants, MUHAHAHA!

A few minutes later, the mast was back on our ship with Usopp and me fixing it and Laboon had a new tattoo on his head that was made of water proof pain.

"God! This is our 'Fight Promise'!" Luffy said happily, looking at his rather bad rendition of our mark.

_'OMFG, that looks nothing like our flag!' _I thought in horror, unable to even look at the horror that was Luffy's painting skills.

Seriously, it was as if Luffy had no idea how to paint, and seeing this, I was pretty sure he didn't.

"So until I get back, don't go hitting the wall and rubbing the mark off!" Luffy continued happily, causing Crocus to smile at him while Usopp and I growled in annoyance at having to fix the ship thanks to Luffy's stupidity again.

Why did he always have to break the ship? Especially when we didn't even have a shipwright to fix it?

Laboon simply made a small sound of happiness at Luffy's statement, causing Crocus's grin to widen.

It was as we were finally finishing up the repairs to the ship a few hours later that we realized that there were two people missing.

"Hey, where'd _those_ two go?" Usopp asked, talking about Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Oh, the two weirdos." Nami said, understanding who he was talking about. "They must've run off. I wander who they were anyway..."

"Oh, they probably headed off back to their base or something, all I know is that I stole the Log Pose that they need in order to get back to it, so they'll probably turn up again sometimes soon." I said, smiling at them and pulling the Log Pose out of my pocket.

I had taken it out of Mr. 9's pocket while he and Vivi were knocked out, not wanting to leave it to chance for them to come back. If Mr. 9 didn't drop it, then Vivi and him would never jump back onto the ship, and that would mean that Vivi would get killed once the exploding bugger guy and the weight changing chick comes after her.

"Log Pose?" Nami asked, wandering what the strange, campus like thing in my hand was for.

As far as she could see, it was just a regular compass.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, turning to look at her before realizing that the others didn't know yet. "Oh! That's right! You guys don't know!" I said, standing up and cupping my hands in front of my face so that everyone would be able to hear me. "CREW MEETING! EVERYBODY! GET TO THE LIGHTHOUSE! CREW MEETING!"

once I was finished making my announcement, Nami simply blinked at me, wandering what could be so important that I would actually call a crew meeting, as it was the first one I had ever called.

And I'm the ship's psychic, you would think, with all the horrible things that always seem to nearly kill us, I would be calling for a crew meeting every five minutes.

Once everybody, including Laboon and Crocus, were situated at the table in front of the lighthouse, stood at the head of the table while everyone looked up at me.

Except for Laboon, who would always have to look down to see anyone.

"What do you want to tell us, Kaede sweet?" Sanji asked, looking up at me as he set down a huge amount of food in front of us, all of which I was sure was made out of the tuna he had won in Logue town.

I kind of felt bad about dragging Nami away from seeing the cooking competition before, but it was in the past and there wasn't anything I could do to change it.

"Ok, firstly, Nami, please pull out your compass and put it on the table so that everyone can see it." I instructed, causing her to do as I asked and to gasp when she saw it was spinning around crazily.

"Huh?! It's spinning!" She said in surprise, unable to believe it.

If it was broken, it wouldn't be spinning like that, it would simply be staying still and not working at all.

"Yep, it doesn't work in the Grandline." I said, causing everyone to look up at me from the compass in shock, not including Laboon and Crocus, who already knew this information to begin with. "Each island in the Grandline has it's own electromagnetic field thanks to the strange minerals that can be found in this ocean. So a compass won't work here."

"Then how are we supposed to get from island to island?" Nami asked, wanting to know why I hadn't told them this to begin with. "And why didn't you tell us this _before_ we got here?"

"So you came here without any idea of what you were getting into. Did you come here to throw your lives away?" Crocus asked in a tone that made me want to hit him with my mallet.

So I did.

"Sorry, I'll let you speak." He said as several huge lumps on his head started to form where I had struck him with my mallet.

"Good boy." I said before turning my attention to Luffy. "Unless you want to get several whacks too, I suggest you put that down, now."

everyone turned to look at Luffy, only to see that he was holding the huge plater of cooked fish and had just been about to eat it.

Knowing that I wasn't against bashing his pretty little head in for eating my food, as he had once done just hat, he set the platter down and waited until I was finished.

"Good, now wait until I'm done talking, or you aren't going to get to eat anything ever again." I said, not feeling bad about my scolding at all.

After having Luffy eat everything on your plate, you wouldn't be against smacking the shit out of him either, even if his big, round, pleading eyes _were_ childishly cute.

"Good, now to answer Nami's second question first," I began, going right back into 'teacher' mode as they had come to start calling it. "I didn't tell you guys because you wouldn't have believed it until you saw it with your own eyes.

"Anyway, the only way to make it from island to island in the Grandline is to start at the Red Line with a Log Pose." I said, holding out the little round compass like bracelet thing that I had stolen from Mr. 9. "Every island has it's own magnetic field, as well as it's own weather system and currants system thanks to that magnetic field. This is a special compass that can 'log' those spacial magnetic fields and allow us to know where the next island is.

"And I didn't tell you about it because it wouldn't have mattered even if I did because Usopp's father gave him one, and I knew we would be getting this one." I said, looking at Usopp as I said the last part. (A/n: I know that Usopp only has one in the 4Kids version, but I added it in because I felt like it.)

"Huh?" Usopp asked raking his mind and trying to remember the event that I was talking about. "Oh yeah!" He finally said, digging through his little purse like bag and pulling out a log pose. "That's right! I completely forgot that my father gave me this right before he left to become a pirate! He said that I would need it if I ever became a warrior of the seas!"

"Right, and I think it's best if Nami uses that one and I put this one into a protective case in my froggy bag so that we can have it as a backup if that one ever gets broken." I said, pulling on the rope that was sticking out of my froggy bag, the same one that was tied to all the cases that I bought back in Cocoyashi Village.

I quickly stuck the compass into the last case on the rope so that I would always know what one it was in. I didn't want it to get lost or broken as I knew that it would probably be extremely useful in the future.

It always helps to be prepared.

"Now, I think I should also point out that it doesn't matter which of the seven paths that we take, all of them will eventually lead to the one piece, or at least that's how the story goes." I said, thinking about it for a second before shaking my head. "Anyway, I also think I should point out that, because all the islands have their own weather systems, the space between the islands always has an unstable weather pattern. It won't be that bad, but the weather system around the Grandline tends to be the worst as it's where all the unusual weather systems and the normal weather systems of the outside world collide, meaning that we will have to deal with REALLY chaotic and horrible weather phenomenons as soon as we start heading away from here and into the Grandline."

"Huh? You mean like the hurricane that took out Krieg's pirate fleet?" Sanji asked, remembering what Ghin had said about getting completely destroyed in the first seven days by a hurricane.

"Yep, the same one. It should only take us somewhere from a half hour to an hour to get through, which means that Krieg and his mean continued sailing around inside it for some strange reason." I said, wandering why they hadn't just sailed through it.

"If you mean Don Krieg, he came through here without a Log Pose, and he was such a rude scoundrels that I didn't bother to warn him." Crocus said, smirking at the memory of how Krieg's ship had looked when he was fleeing the Grandline.

Everyone stared at him for a few minutes, including me as this was something that I hadn't known before, but I should have figured out from watching the anime.

If it had only taken the Strawhat pirate a hour or two to sail through the hurricane, but had taken Krieg and his men seven days, then he had to have been lost inside it. And if he had come through Reverse Mountain, then he must have seen Crocus at some point in time, and Krieg being Krieg would have been an ass to him, and as Crocus could have given Krieg some helpful information that could help him through the Grandline, it only made sense that he hadn't as Krieg had gotten lost.

Crocus rules. Bow to the master.

"You know, that might just be one of the meanest, and coolest things I ever heard of." I told him with a smile, just as Laboon dove down into the water and came back up and spit out Mr. 9 and Vivi, causing Sanji to jump up and run over to the blue haired woman.

"Allow me, honey." Sanji said in his best seductive voice as he bent down and stuck his arm out for Vivi to help herself up on.

"Why, thank you." She said, just as seductively as she took his hand and stood up with him, leaving Mr. 9 to stand up on his own.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Sanji asked her, causing me, Nami, Lil, Choco, Laboon, Crocus, and Zoro to roll our eyes at him.

Nice weather? That was the best pickup line he could come up with? God, his skills must be dwindling or something, because that was just sad. (A/N: This part of the anime always made me laugh... hahaha)

"Hey," Mr. 9 said, getting everyones attentions. "I have a request."

Several minutes later, all of us were sitting around the table again, eating the lovely fish that Sanji had made for us with me sitting next to Luffy and acting as his watch dog to make sure he didn't eat it all.

_'How the hell did I get stuck with this shitty job?'_ I wandered in annoyance, eating some of the fish and listening to Vivi's and Mr. 9's request while keeping a close eye on Luffy.

But that's what I got for stopping Luffy from eating everything the first time, and I learned my lesson from it.

Next time, let Luffy eat everything.

"Whiskey Peak?" Luffy asked between mouthfuls, though he wasn't actually refraining from talking with his mouth full. "Weird name."

"What is it?" Usopp asked suspiciously.

"It's the town we live in!" Mr. 9 said defensively, only to turn polite a second later when he realized that he still needed our help. "Erm... sir."

"Don't you have your own ship?" Nami asked, just as suspicious as Luffy.

Not wanting to deal with the long and dragged out questioning, I decided I would speak up.

"Crew meeting!" I said, calling for my second crew meeting and dragging Luffy away from the table and having the others follow. "Crocus, please make sure those two stay over there." I added indicating Mr. 9 and Vivi as I said it.

Crocus nodded his head to me and turned his attention to the two ' scoundrels' to keep an eye on them.

"Wha-at?" Luffy moaned in annoyance, wanting to get back to the food so that he could eat more.

"Sorry, but I don't want those guys to know I'm psychic." I whispered, glancing up at the two in question to make sure they hadn't heard me.

They hadn't.

"Why?" Nami asked, wandering why I would suddenly want to hid that little fact.

"Because, I just don't. I can't tell you why right now, but it's best that we go with them for now. Just trust me, two warriors and two kingdoms depend on it." I said, knowing that Chopper's home and Vivi's home were both in danger as it was. "Please Luffy? I mean, it doesn't matter where we start, any place will still get us to the one piece, but these people really need our help, even if they don't know it yet."

"Do you even know who these guys are?" Zoro asked, having already figured it out wit the 'Mr. 9' and 'Miss Wednesday' comments as he had once been offered a job by them.

"Zoro, I don't know if you've figured this little bit out yet," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I happen to be psychic: I know your first girlfriends name, as well as the first time a pubic hair popped up on your body, so I'm pretty sure I would know about these two guys."

Zoro simply glared at me, clearly tempted to try to call me on my bluff, but refraining from it as he wasn't sure if I really knew those facts are not.

Which was sad, as I _was_ only bluffing. I was pretty sure that Kuina could have been called his childhood girlfriend, but apart from that, nothing.

"Good." I whispered, smiling as I put down another 'one for Kaede' point in my mental score board of the fights and arguments me and him had.

As it was, the score was currently at : 347 Kaede, 13 Zoro.

I think I'm winning, how about you?

"Anyway, can we please help them?" I asked, getting a nod out of Nami and Usopp who agreed with me.

Luffy thought about it for a minute before finally agreeing to do it.

As long as we were still heading for the one piece, he was happy.

"Great, we'll do it." I said, standing up and telling the two Crocodile lackeys our decision.

An hour and a half later and we were heading on our way, and we also had yet another extra Log pose as Crocus had given one to Luffy in thanks for saving Laboon, which I had quickly put with the other spare one for later.

The fact that it had a large D on the bottom of it had made be blink at him several times, but I had quickly gotten over it when he had simply shrugged off my question. (A/n: 'Cough' **Anime Spoiler**: she doesn't know that it's Gol D. Roger's Log pose, which I only just figured out after watching episode 400.)

Now we were headed to Whiskey Peak, our first stop in the Grandline!

---------------------

OK, I think I should point out to all of you that the last I saw before I started writing this was the episode where the guy's caller killed him on that bubble mangrove island thing. With that being said, everything after that is going to be completely unknown to Kaede, while everything before that... she might remember bits and pieces from here on out, but not much.

I also might be throwing in a few islands here and there, but if you guys really want me too, then you're going to have to give me ideas for them. Make suggestions or give me a link to a island picture you or someone else drew. Anything, just give me ideas. OK?

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now. (31 voters, Zoro has 15 votes, ace has 14, and Luffy has 13. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes. continue voting or you might not get who you want for the pairing!)

**NEW QUESTION: Should Kaede catch the dingy dingy bug on little garden with Nami? Should she be the only one to get it? Or should she not get it at all. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	25. Whiskey Peak, enter, party, excape

**Chapter 25: Whiskey Peak, enter, party, excape**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**Status:** Season two 10/39 complete. (OMFG, the actual second season only had 16 episodes, and season tree was only 15 episodes long, but they aired as though they were the same season, so I'm counting them as the same one here. I'm also adding the Apis ark to this season's count because the funimation first season didn't have it in it.)

**1) The pairing poll now has **31 voters, Zoro has 15 votes, ace has 14, and Luffy has 13. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes.

**Tsudo-Tobi would like me to correct a few things: he is not a pervert, he is a super pervert and not even the white haired sonin would be able to comprehend his perviness. **

**He also wants to tell ****MonkeyGurl that****, after**** reading your****review, he thinks he can take you. He's the perv king and you don't scare him. He also says that he'll force me to write your idea in because he likes it. (Please note that Tsudo-Tobi is a real person, He's one of my best friends and has a tendency to force people to do as he says, so please don't kill the writer for writing this message.) (Also, he can force me to write something pervi, but I refuse to write a nude scene. Not going to happen.)**

**and now that I have given you his message, here's my own pervi answer to your question: In skypia.... Half naked men and women, Skyler, Zoro, Sanji, lighting, clothes burning, **

**system over load! **

**system over load! **

**cannot compute,**

**cannot compute,**

**malfunction,**

**malfunction.... **

**danger will robinson... danger.. **

**'Head explodes'.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 45_

_I still can't believe how powerful that massive storm was. It nearly killed us! I guess I can kind of see why it was so hard for Krieg to get out of it. It was icy cold one moment, and burning the next. First a hurricane, then a storm, and then another hurricane, only for it to turn back into a storm a second later. _

_I also underestimated the amount of time it would take us to get through it. It took us almost a full day to get through it, and by that time, the ship had near sunk into the ocean four times thanks to the fact that it had gotten completely covered by ice! _

_Luckily, I've been practicing my fire spell, which I was able to do without setting the ship on fire. It melted the ice in the flash of a... well, fire._

_It was also kind of funny when Vivi and Mr. 9 tried lecturing Nami on being a navigator when the ship had gotten turned around. They had also lectured me about how I seemed to know everything, but hadn't known about the currents turning us around. _

_So, Nami kicked them out onto the deck so they could help with the work, and I had zapped them with electricity for being pains in the ass. It was amusing to watch them running around while looking like crispy fritters. _

_It had kind of pissed me off, though, when I found out that Zoro had been sleeping the whole time. _

_I had also somehow gotten dragged into a snowball fight with Usopp and Luffy when Luffy had destroyed Usopp's snow sculpture, causing Usopp to retaliate by destroying Luffy's snowman with a snowball, and then for Luffy to fight back by throwing a snowball at Usopp, which hit me._

_It was kind of fun for a while, but Nami had ruined it by yelling at us. _

_Anyway, maybe I should write about everything else that's happened. I haven't written anything in a while. I didn't even get a chance to write about everything that happened in Logue town... I guess that's the price I pay for crashing into Nami's tangerine trees._

_Well, I guess I should start with what me in Nami did. _

_We ended up stealing a lot of stuff from the marine base, and nearly getting killed because Buggy's part apparently were able to drag him right to us. Nami and I weren't able to find any treasure in the base though, as Buggy had showed up right before we even got a chance to start looking for it. In an attempt to get away from him, I ended up crashing into Nami's tangerine trees and getting my self knocked out._

_The others finally told me what happened while me and Nami were dealing with Buggy and stealing from the marine base, which Nami hadn't told them about apparently. When I told them what we were doing, Usopp nearly shit in his pants, and Luffy started laughing about how 'that was just like his two thieves'. Sanji called us both amazing and said he was going to 'kill that bastard for hurting Nami swan, and Kaede sweet', while Zoro simply rolled his eyes at us and called us both crazy, which pissed Sanji off and started a fight between them that involved a bunch of kicks and sword thrusts._

_Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I guess I have a tendency to prattle on about things... my mother always used to say I was like a train that was on a set of tracks with a fork in them, and that sometimes I had to backtrack a bit because I had a tendency to go down the wrong track of conversation and lead away from the conversation all together. I guess I even get sidetracked when I write._

_So, where was I? Oh yeah! What the others had been up to. _

_Well, Usopp turned out to have gone to the cooking contest and then to a trinket shop where he found something for everyone. Nami got a new gold compass from him, Zoro got a sharpening stone, Sanji got a kitchen sharpening stone, Luffy got a waterproof sealer for his hat, Lil got some strange little thing that was supposed to clean her litter box, Choco got a bundle of hay so he could make a nest, and I got a smelting mold for bracelets. _

_He knows me so well._

_Then there was the others. Sanji had won the cooking contest, and had put the fish onto the ship. He had then, as it turned out, had to run all the way to the town square, where he had found Luffy bolted down to the execution plat form like a thief. _

_It also turned out that Buggy had demanded to know where his missing parts were, and hadn't liked Luffy's answer when he told him that he didn't know. He had then apparently used his chop chop reassemble move, which had led him to me. _

_After that, Cabaji had taken over as Luffy's would-be executioner, and then Luffy's dad saved him, which I had already told Nami about, though I still haven't told them that it's dragon. I guess I'll let them find out in Waters seven. _

_Anyway, the rest was pretty much the same, got of wind, fight with Smoker, head for the ship. All of it._

_So that's what happened apparently. Guess it was kind of the same, though the Buggy thing was very different. _

_Anyway, what should I write about now?_

_Oh, I've been melting down the Sea Prism stone stuff we found, and have made some pellets out of them for Usopp, which he seems to be extremely happy about. Something about not having to run away from devil fruit users now that he has their weakness. I'm glad he likes them. I also made a bracelet for each of us non-devil fruit people, though we have to where something over them so we don't accidental touch Luffy with them. A little bit of Usopp's sewing, and we now have fabric cases over them that we can remove whenever we want._

_Anyway, we just spotted the cactus like island of Whiskey Peak a little while ago, so I should probably get going. I'll write back again later whenever I have time._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Closing my journal, which was quickly becoming my Diary, I stood up from my sitting position in the crows nest and looked down below to see what was going on.

Nami was saying something about naps as she slowly beat Zoro over the head a few times, angry at him for napping the past five days away.

That's right, he had been napping for the past five days and hadn't been awake at all during the freaky weather storms.

If he thought that Nami was the only one that was going to hurt him, MUHAHAHAHA!

"Yo, Zoro." I called out as he was holding his now abused head.

Zoro looked up at me and paled when he saw me holding my fingers in a 'snapping' position.

"Thunder!" I shouted in a commanding voice, sending a bolt of electricity down and hitting him on the head. "The ship nearly sank four times because of all the snow that was on it, we went through seven different hurricanes, and all you could do was nap?!" I said angrily, causing him to glance back up at me once his body had recovered from being electrocuted.

"Snow? Sinking? Huh?" He asked, clearly not having a single clue as to what I was talking about.

"Listen up!" Nami called to everyone, stopping me from making a scathing comment to Zoro. "Stay on your toes, there's no telling what could happen next! I can finally grasp the fearsomeness of this ocean. I understand why the call it the Grandline... But it hasn't even begun to see MY navigation skills!" She said, holding up a fist in a battle ready stance. "Bet on it!"

"Land, hoe." I called down to her jokingly, causing her to throw a tangerine at my head, which I happily caught and ate. "But seriously, I see the giant cactus's of Whiskey Peak."

Everyone looked up at my comment and saw that I was right. The thick fog that had been blanketing the sea in front of us was finally starting to clear, reveling huge cactus's that were so big, the could have been island on their own.

"There's the proof of it, the first leg of our journey is complete!" Nami called out happily at seeing the island in front of us.

While everyone was looking at the island in amazement, Vivi and Mr. 9 walked over and stood on top of the side railing of the ship.

"LAND HO!" Luffy shouted happily, happy to see our first island in the Grandline.

"So this is Whiskey Peak..." Sanji said in amazement, wandering if it was possible to soute some of the cacti, and also wandering if there were any pretty girls on the island.

What? Oh come on! It's Sanji for crying out loud!

"Sure is a weird looking island..." Zoro said, looking around at all the cacti.

"Check out those huge cacti!" Luffy said in amazement, though he didn't have to.

We were all already looking at the cacti, and I was already starting to wander if I could concoct something out of them.

"hm... giant cacti pins... might make nice weapons..." I thought, looking around at all the giant spikes on the cacti that I could already see from our ship.

If I could already see the pins, then they had to be at least the same size as me or Choco, because we were so far away that they shouldn't have been visible yet.

"This is our stop." Mr. 9 said, getting everyone's attentions as he and Vivi bowed to us.

"Thank you for the ride, my honeys." Vivi said, right before her and Mr. 9 jumped into the ocean and started swimming over to the island as fast as they could.

"There they go..." Nami said in amazement, wandering why they had taken off like that.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Usopp asked, only for me to remained tight lipped about it.

"Didn't you say that we were going to have to save them?" Zoro asked, remembering what I had said at the twin capes.

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened yet. Enjoy the calm while it lasts." I said, causing Usopp and Nami to look at me in horror.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ENJOY THE CALM WHILE IT LASTS?!" they both demanded, clearly understanding that I was saying that there was going to be a hectic future for all of us.

Muhahahaha!

"Who cares? We're here!" Luffy said happily, causing Nami and Usopp to hand their heads in despair.

I almost felt bad for them, almost.

"There's a river mouth up ahead." Nami said in misery, wishing we could just turn back and leave.

"You don't think there'll be monsters and stuff here, do you?" Usopp asked, shaking slightly in fear at what was probably going to be on the island, waiting to kill us all.

"Yep, exploding buggers, actually." I said evilly, causing him to suddenly come down with 'i-can't-go-to-that-island-frightus, the deadly decease he seemed to get whenever we were heading somewhere that might be dangerous. "And the best part is, we can't leave this island until the log pose logs the magnetic field of this island, so we might be here for a while."

Usopp almost fainted at my statement, clearly not liking the idea of being on an island with exploding buggers, something that Nami didn't seem to happy about either.

"There aren't really exploding buggers on this island, is there?" She asked, hoping that I had just been joking when I said that.

I hadn't.

At least not completely.

"Not yet, but there will be. Don't worry, Luffy and Zoro can take care of them." I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with bugger boy either.

I might think it's funny when messing with Usopp, but bugger boy was just grouse.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect Nami swan and Kaede sweet!" Sanji said, causing me and Nami to smile at him.

"And Vivi chan." I said, happy that I had refrained from telling them who Miss. Wednesday actually was.

"Ewww! Does that mean we're getting another crew member?" Luffy asked excitedly as Nami, Sanji, and Usopp instantly perked up.

"Another girl on the crew? Is she as lovely as my Nami swan and Kaede sweet?" Sanji asked happily with heats in front of his eyes as he started doing the 'wiggly wiggly' dance with his legs.

"Another girl on the crew?! Does this one like to go shopping and hunt for treasure?" Nami asked happily.

Everyone seemed to be happy about the ideal of another crew member, especially one that wasn't another guy. I almost felt bad about having to crush all their hopes and dreams on the subject.

"Another crew member? Only for a little while. She's the princes from one of the kingdoms I said we'd be saving." I said, causing Nami's eyes to turn into dollar signs like they always did when she thought of money, and also causing Sanji to get even bigger heats in his eyes.

Nami clearly was thinking about some sort of a reward while Sanji was off in his own little world thinking about a beautify princess.

"She'll become our temporary crew member on this island, but don't go talking about her while we're here." I warned them, looking at each of them seriously. "And don't go mentioning the fact that I'm a witch, that I'm psychic, or that Lil is able to talk. From now on, no one can mention the fact that I'm psychic and a witch, or that Lil can talk whenever we're on an island. I don't want people knowing any of those things! The marines only know I'm a witch, they don't know I'm psychic or that Lil can talk, so it's best if we keep it all a secret so we can use those facts against them if we ever need to."

everyone seemed to understand the weight of what I was saying. If the marines ever found out about any of that, they would be able to prepare themselves in some way to deal with them, and that wasn't a happy thought.

Nodding their heads, everyone agreed to keep it a secret and turned to look at the island as we pulled into it.

Sailing through the island and to the town took a lot longer then I had thought it was going to. In fact, it took so long that I actually threw caution to the wind and flew over to one of the giant cacti and started pulling off some of it's giant pins, which were just as long as Choco was tall, and he was already over seven feet tall.

We also found that there were thousands of graves all over the place, which I quickly lied to Sanji about and told him that they were just graves of the people that had died here years ago during some freak storm.

The only reason I was lying to him about it was that I didn't want deal with it at the moment, we would end up dealing with it later anyway, and I wasn't about to worry about it until I absolutely had to.

I really don't like talking about graves, it freaks me out.

After I had grabbed a good thirty or forty of pins, along with Sanji's help since he wasn't really doing anything and had offered to give me a hand, I quickly put them all into my froggy bag headed back over to the ship, careful to only fly were I was sure no one would be able to see me.

The fact that I had the piece of mind to stay low and out of sight while flying was probably really lucky because I was sure that we were being watched.

It might sound weird, but I was sure I could hear someone watching us, like a quiet breathing sound that wasn't even within a tenth of a mile of us. But it wasn't even breathing that I was hearing, it was just... I not know... the wind moving around and object that wasn't completely stationary or something. It was weird and freaky.

It made me wander if this was how cats always felt, and it also made me wander if this was why cats always seemed to freeze and look up at nothing. Freaky didn't even begin to describe it.

When we were back on the ship, I told Lil about what I had experienced, and she confirmed my suspicions.

We were being watched.

I wander if this was what it felt like to be trapped in a glass tank as a fish with people poking and prodding at the glass around you.

Keeping the fact that we were being watched to ourselves, me and Lil sat back and waited for us to finally reach the town where we would first be given an incredible amount of food, and then pass out in a food comma for the pirate hunters to kidnap us in.

it took us another twenty minutes to finally start to see movement and light through the for, indicating that we were finally nearing the town.

"People?" Sanji asked as the fog started to clear a little, allowing us to see a huge amount of people that were now gathering around the shorelines as we past them. "There are people on the shore!"

They were everywhere! The feeling of being watched was nothing compared to this! The only reason why I didn't freak out at being practically surrounded was because I knew that they weren't above me, and that meant I could fly away if I needed to.

"Everyone, on your guard." Nami said, causing everyone to stiffen, though me, Lil, and Choco didn't need to be told this.

We were already freaking out enough as it was.

"Guys, I think you should know, I don't see anything bad happening to us right now, and I know they aren't going to attack." I whispered to them, causing everyone to relax a little. "But that isn't stopping me from freaking out. I REALLY don't like being cornered like this."

While everyone had relax a little when I had said that I knew they weren't going to attack us, the all quickly went back on guard when I said they were freaking me out.

When your psychic is freaking out, it's usually not a good sign.

Everyone waited for whatever was about to happen. None of us were really one hundred percent sure of what was coming, and everyone had heard it in my voice when I said it.

The believe that I saw that everything was going to be OK, but they could all tell that I wasn't really believing whatever it was that I had seen.

Just as the fog started to clear even more, the cheering started.

Everyone on in the town that we now found ourselves in front of were cheering for us, seemingly happy to see us.

Sighing heavily, I sank to the deck of the ship and onto my ass, happy that my changes hadn't changed this.

I really didn't like the idea of having to fight these people right off the back, not when I could just let Zoro do it while everyone thought we were asleep, then follow around behind him and pick-pocket stuff off the knocked out jerks.

Safety first and all.

Men and women were everywhere on the shore, shouting and cheering at us as they waved at us in excitement. They were all clearly happy to see us, and for good reason.

I might not remember everything about this ark, but I do remember this: We're their meal ticket.

"Welcome to the Grandline!" one of the men shouted happily to us, waving his arms in excitement.

"Welcome to our town!" Another man shouted, just as happy as the first one was.

"The town of celebration! Whiskey Peak!" Another one continued for the second, happily telling us about the town, even though we hadn't asked.

"The exploding bugger town is... welcoming us?" Usopp asked in amazement, using his fancy West Blue Goggles to get a closer look.

"Yeah, that's what I saw in my vision, but I was to busy freaking out about being surrounded to tell you guys why we were going to be OK." I said, sighing as I tried to calm my nerves and remembering to keep my voice low enough so that the town couldn't hear me.

A few minutes later, when we had docked at the towns port, Igaram came forward and introduced himself as Igarappoi, which made me laugh slightly as it was the Japanese word for irritating.

He also said that he was the town mayor and that everyone was happy to see us because the town was a town of spirit and celebration, and pirates coming was just something for them to celebrate.

Which was kind of backwards as pirates showing up was usually a time to run, not to celebrate, but if it meant that I would get a chance to steal junk from them while they tried to trick us, then it was fine by me.

He then asked us if we would join in the celebration and tell them all stories of our adventures.

And of course, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were quick to agree. Luffy loved any reason to celebrate, Usopp loved any reason to brag, and Sanji loved anything that might get him a date with a cute girl or two.

Men.

About two hours later we were still partying. There was music, there was food, there was an eating competition that some idiot honestly thought he was going to win even though he was up against Luffy.

There was everything.

Usopp was telling some of his lie-stories to a couple of girls that really did seem to like him, though the fact that I knew they were part of the Millions group that worked under the frontier agents of crocodile made me hate them for this.

I felt kind of bad for Usopp, the only girls apart from Kaya that liked him were just pretending to like him so that hey could kill him. He was one of my friends, and the fact that these girls were doing that to him was extremely annoying.

Bitches.

Then there was Sanji, who was flirting with twelve different chicks at the same time. I didn't feel nearly as bad for him as he always seemed to be the center of a bunch of women as it was, and it was kind of his own fault as he was such a lecher to begin with.

The fact that Miss Catharine, woman that was dressed up like a nun and had a cross in her hands, was one of the women that were swooning over Usopp annoyed me. I might not be a Catholic, but I still believed that religion was one of the lines that you just didn't cross.

Being a bitch that seduced men and then killed them while dressing up like a nun was just going a little bit to far.

She was definitely on my shit-list, and I couldn't water for the chance to fry her child molesting ass and her little twelve year old boy-toy, Mr. Beans, with her.

It wasn't until Igaram tried to offer me and Nami some non-alcoholic wine that things really got interesting. After we finally agreed to try it, he announced that there was going to be a traditional Kanpai Contest to see who could drink the most.

"Let me explain." He said, pulling out a large bag of gold that made Nami's eyes turn into dollar signs, and I couldn't exactly blame her either as I was pretty sure that my eyes were doing the exact same thing. "It's a contest where everyone keeps drinking and the last one standing is the winner! And the prize for the winner is 100,000 beli!" He said, setting the money in the middle of the table.

After agreeing to the contest happily, with Nami forcing Zoro to join in as he still owed her a bunch of money, I quickly told them all to wait a sec while I went to the bathroom real quick.

Once in the bath room with Lil, who followed me in order to find out what I was up to, I quickly took the froggy bag and folded it up as best as I could and had her get in it.

"You stay in the froggy bag while I hid it in my mouth, as I pretend to drink the wine, I'll really be poring it into the froggy bag, and I want you to catch it in the jar we still have left over from the dried fruits and nuts from back when we fought with Buggy the first time." I explained, causing her to raise a kitty eyebrow at me.

"You're cheating?" She asked, only for me to open the froggy bag and hold it open for her to get in.

"Duh! I'm not drinking anything with alcohol in it, even if it is supposed to be unnoticeable. And I wouldn't drink any either if I was you as I'm pretty sure it's drugged." I said as she got into the bag.

Seeing that there was no way I was going to fit the froggy bag into my mouth even with it rolled up, I quickly folded it so that almost all of it was inside it's own mouth, successfully shrinking it down to just its golden mouth, which was about as long as my middle finger, and about as thing as a pencil. As long as I didn't try to talk to much, no one would ever know.

Walking back out of the bathroom and over to the contestants, I simply smiled at everyone.

"Sorry about that, I had to take care of something. Anyway, let's begin!" I said happily, careful not to open my mouth to much and smiling when I realized that neither Nami nor Zoro had any idea of what I was up to.

The money was as good as mine and Nami couldn't even force me to give her some for keeping her mouth shut about my cheating since she didn't know about it.

I rule.

The fact that Nami hadn't spilled even one drop of wine on her favorite 'Mode' shirt had surprised me slightly, but I should have known that she would move slowly and deliberately in order to throw the guys off as well as in order to protect her favorite shirt.

By the end of the competition, it was just me and Zoro as Nami had dropped out on her fifteenth tankard. I was acting a little bit tipsy to make it look like I was starting to be effected by my twenty seven tankards, and it seemed to work to. All I had to do was out 'drink' Zoro and I would be 100,000 beli richer.

"Give up Zoro, my metabolic abilities allow me to drink way more then a human can." I said, momentarily forgetting that the people of Whiskey Peak didn't know I was a Ctarl-Ctarl.

"Fe- I'm not don't yet." the moss haired man said, asking for yet another tankard as I did the same.

By the end of the competition, Zoro had only lost because I had ordered ten more and had pored them all down my 'throat' in the blink of an eye, causing Igaram to declare me the winner as it was clear that I was never going to stop.

Kind of felt bad for him, I did, but that didn't mean I wasn't happy about my winnings.

Shortly after the contest ended, I pretended to pass out and aloud the members of the Millions group to drag me and everyone else off, though I was happy when the she man Miss. Monday couldn't find the prize money anywhere on me.

"They've finally tired themselves out and fallen asleep." I heard Igaram say in disgust as we were dragged off to the room they were planing to keep us in.

I didn't even grunt as they practically tossed me onto the floor of the room, continuing with my 'passed out act."

God dammit, someone give me an Emmy already!

Less then a second after they left, I sat up just in time to see Zoro sneak out through the back window.

Shaking my head at the fact that he was heading off for whatever reason, i pulled the froggy bag out of my mouth and then poked at Nami as Lil clawed her way out of it.

"I know you're awake too, so you can stop faking it." I whispered to her, crawling over to the window to look out of it.

"How did you drink that much? I nearly past out from all of that." She said, gettng up as I signaled that the cost was clear.

"Well, I wasn't going to drink any of it as I was pretty sure it was drugged, but if you're awake, I guess I was wrong. Anyway, I just put the froggy bag in my mouth and used it to take all the wine in." I said, causing her to glare at me.

"And you didn't want to tell me this because?" She asked, glaring daggers at the back of my head.

"Because I didn't want to have to pay you off to keep you from ratting me out, but as the contest is over and the fight's about to start, I don't need to worry about that anymore." I said, throwing the bag of gold into my froggy bag as I got ready to go out and have a bit of fun.

I was going to do some luting, and I wanted to have a go at Miss. Catherin and Mr. Beans.

Nami glared at me when she realized that I really didn't have to give her any money as she hadn't helped me out and she didn't have anything on me to black mail me with.

Seven points Nami, three points Kaede...

Maybe I should give up already? Nah...

"Anyway, you do your thing, I'm going to go do mine." I whispered to her, getting a nod from her as I pulled out my broom and flew out the window with Lil sitting on the tail end of it.

Choco was still on the ship as I had told him to stay there just in case, so I knew I didn't have to worry about him.

Floating around as slowly and quietly as I could so that no one would here me, I stopped when I heard Igaram speaking.

"Sweet dreams, my little adventurers. The night, the dancing moonlight is glistening beautifully on the Cactus Rocks." I heard him say as I slowly rose up into the air so I could get a better look, praying that I wasn't going to get caught.

"Well, aren't you the poet, Igarappoi?" Mr. 9 asked him just as I was finally able to see them over the roof tops. "Or rather, Mr. 8."

"So, it's you two." Igaram said, not turning around to look at Mr. 9 or Vivi, who was sitting right next to him.

"What of them?" Vivi asked Igaram, clearly talking about us.

"They have fallen." He answered, slowly turning to look at them. "Into hell, that is."

"Honestly." A voice called out as the sound of a door opening rang through the air. "They were a stubborn bunch."

It was Miss. Monday, who was also dressed like a nun, much to my annoyance.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was a good guy on some strange cosmic level, I would have added her to my shit list as well.

Like I said before, I might not be anything even near Catholic, but I still believe that you should never pretend to be a nun when you killed people for a living.

"We had to keep putting more and more alcohol into their drinks." she continued, walking out of the shadows and over to the others. "If we hadn't, they'd still be awake and causing a ruckus. Still, was it really necessary to put on that drama?" she asked as she removed the nun outfit, revealing a very masculine women's body in a red and white checkerboard dress. "For five measly little kids? We should have finished them off at the harbor. Even without them here, the whole town as a food shortage to worry about. I knew these two wouldn't be able to bring back that whale meat."

"You don't have to say it like that!" Mr. 9 said defensively, turning to glare at her for her comment. "We tried very hard, I'll have you know!"

"Compose yourselves!" Igaram demanded, getting their attentions and causing them to end their little fight. "Look at this." He said, lifting two wanted posters into the air, both of which were mine and Luffy's. "I've been doing some checking on them."

"60,000,000 beli?! For those two?!" they other three shouted in surprise, unable to believe their eyes.

"Black witch?!" Miss. Monday added when she saw my title.

Everyone knew that the witches had been wiped out by the world government because of their power.

"It is foolish to judge a pirate's abilities by their appearance alone, Miss. mo-" Igaram said as he put our wanted posters away, stopping when he needed to clear his throat. "Mah-mah-maaah-!" He sang, clearing his throat in his own weird way. "Miss. Monday."

"I'm ashamed." Miss. Monday said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment at having assumed we were all weak.

"But now that they've been disposed of," Igaram started, turning away and looking back out at the moon. "We can make a favorable report to the boss. We'll take all the valuables on their boat immediately."

"And what about them?" Miss. Monday asked, wandering what they were going to do with us.

"What will we do?" Mr. 9 asked, wanting to know what they should do with us.

"If we kill them, we lose 30% of the bounty." Igaram stated, thinking about what the best course of action was. "The government enjoys its public executions after all. Now go, capture them alive!"

the others had just been about to answer him when Zoro appeared out of nowhere and landed on the roof of the building right in front of me and called out and got there attentions.

Meaning they turned to look at him.

And he was just in front of me.

Meaning they could see him.

And me.

DAMMIT ZORO!

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, smirking down at them from his position on the roof top while I glared at the back of his head, though I was pretty sure that it looked like I was glaring at them instead. "But could you let them sleep a little longer? They're tired from this afternoon's voyage."

"Mr. 8! Miss. Monday!" A man shouted, running out of the same door that Miss. Monday had come out of just a little while ago. "The one with the haramaki and the one with the white hair has escaped!"

"We can see that, they're up there." Vivi, aka Miss. Wednesday said, not taking her eyes off of us for a second.

Zoro glanced around and then behind him to see who else they were talking about, only to see me glaring daggers at him.

"You moron! They didn't even know I was hear until you alerted them to it! I was going to do everything a bit covertly!" I said angrily, pulling my mallet out of nowhere and bopping him on the head with it.

"Fiends! You should have been completely unconscious!" Igaram said angrily, demanding to know why we weren't out of it.

"Fiends? Coming from a guy that works for an organization bent on world domination and the destruction of a kingdom, I don't think you really understand who the real fiends here are." I said, looking down at him in annoyance.

OK, so he's not really a fiend, but I was trying to keep them from finding out that I knew that.

Zoro simply blinked at me before turning his attention back to the group before us. "World domination?"

A few minutes and a really long conversation that had made me want to fall asleep later, the battle had begun.

Zoro was running around and slicing people up while I was simply dodging attacks and pickpocketing everyone that hit the ground.

It was kind of nice to be able to simply watch the show as Zoro kept appearing and disappearing, causing the people to attack themselves. The few that were smart enough to attack me as I couldn't simply vanish ended up getting the shit zapped out of them.

Or end up with some very blue balls, as one guy found out rather painfully when he grabbed me from behind and held a sword to my throat. In my anger and attempts to get free, I suck my left head down behind me and in between us near is privet area, and had promptly shouted blizzard.

Well, I bet that was like one hell of a cold shower.

The man had promptly past out after having his Golly rogers frozen, and I might have gotten a little to mallet happy on him a second later while he was past out.

Johnny the moron had – one lump, Johnny the moron had – two lumps, Johnny the moron had-fifty lumps, how many lumps did Johnny get?

Once I was done beating the shit out of the passed out and blue-balled man, I turned around and found that Zoro was standing on top of one of the buildings with everyone looking up at him.

"He defeated Miss. Monday in a battle of strength!" one of the men shouted, looking up at him in horror.

"This can't be happening!" Another said, taking a step back in apprehension.

"Ah! T-that's it!" Igaram said, a thought suddenly popping into his head. "The Marines must have made a mistake on the wanted poster!"

"I see, so that's what's going on." Mr. 9 said, the same thought popping into his head head as well, along with everyone else's. "If he's the one worth 40,000,000 Beli then it makes perfect sense. He must be the real captain!"

"So that's must be it." Vivi said in comprehension. "I knew it was strange for such a smiley-faced kid to be worth 40,000,000 beli."

"Wrong-o!" I said from behind all of them, floating on my broom in a sidesaddle sort of way.

Everyone spun around in the blink of an eye to look at me, having completely forgotten about me all together.

"That smiley-faced kid really is the captain, and the man up there isn't even the first mate." I said, pointing up at Zoro. "Though he probably should be, but that's not the point. We're all a lot stronger then the marines think we are, the man up there is the only swordsman in history to get the respect as a swordsman from my father, Hawk-eye Mihawk."

my statement about my father caused everyone in the area to take a step back in horror, unable to believe what they had just heard.

"Hawk-eyed Mihawk?!" One of the men shouted in horror, practically running away in his attempt to back away from me.

"The daughter of Hawk-eyed Mihawk?! No way!" Another one yelled in shock as well, while two of them seemed to just give up and took off running.

"Hm, I heard a rumor about Mihawk's daughter, but I wasn't expecting for one of you to be the same lady." Igaram said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Why are you here?"

His question clearly said more then what the others thought it was saying. He clearly thought that crocodile had asked my father to take care of him and the princess, which just went to prove that he didn't know anything about the seven deadly warlords of the sea.

They didn't help each other, ever.

"To kill crocodile." I said simply, causing his and Vivi's jaws to drop along with everyone elses.

Including Zoro's.

"What?!" Zoro demanded, wanting to know what I was talking about.

"Remember what I said before Zoro, about there being two kingdoms we needed to save and protect? Well, this is Igaram, the head of royal guard, and Princes Nefertari Vivi, the princes of one of the two kingdoms we're here to protect." I said, causing both of the people that had just been named to drop their jaws to the ground. "And speaking of which, crocodile is sending people after you, we need to get you to-"

I never got a chance to finish my safety as I was hit in the back with a tinny-tiny object that promptly exploded on impact.

The fact that I was pretty sure what the object was nearly killed me simply because of how high the ick-factor was.

An exploding bugger.

"Mr. 5! Miss. Valentine!" Igaram exclaimed in surprise while Zoro hoped down off the roof and helped me up.

"Hehehehehe." Mr. 9 laughed, thinking that they were there to help. "Thanks, they don't stand a chance with you guys backing us up!"

"That's right!" Vivi said, not noticing how Igaram was now slowly backing away from Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine. "Please hurry and take care of the swordsman and the girl!"

Igaram was still slowly backing away from them, having finally figured out what I had been saying and understanding just who the two people that were sent by crocodile to kill them were.

"Huh? Quit the lame jokes." Mr. 5 said seriously, looking down on her as he did so. "You want us to 'back you up'?"

"You think we came all the way to this end of the Grandline for that?" Miss. Valentine said, laughing at them as though the very thought was funny.

"Then what kind of a mission are..." Mr. 9 started, only for him and the others to start backing away when they remembered what I had been in the middle of saying when I had gotten hit with the exploding bugger.

"Like I said." I said as I climbed back onto my broom. "We're here to save you, their here to kill you."

---------------------

All hale the cliffhanger.

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now. (32 voters, Zoro has 16 votes, ace has 15, and Luffy has 13. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes. continue voting or you might not get who you want for the pairing!)

**NEW QUESTION: Should Kaede catch the dingy dingy bug on little garden with Nami? Should she be the only one to get it? Or should she not get it at all. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	26. Buggers and heavy lifting

**Chapter 26: Buggers and heavy lifting**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**Status:** Season two 10/39 complete. (OMFG, the actual second season only had 16 episodes, and season tree was only 15 episodes long, but they aired as though they were the same season, so I'm counting them as the same one here. I'm also adding the Apis ark to this season's count because the funimation first season didn't have it in it.)

**1) The pairing poll now has **33 voters, Zoro has 17 votes, ace has 16, and Luffy has 13. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes.

**I've been trying to figure out why all the early arks flew by so fast and why this one already has 4 chapters in it and we're not even past **Whiskey Peak**. I finally figured it out, it's because the earlier episodes are all multi-point-of-view episodes, meaning you get to see what each person is doing at a different time, it also means that you have to sit through peoples back stories.**

**This means that the fic will probably start picking up speed again once we get to 'Little' Garden. **

**And just so you know, we _will _be seeing the missing numbers. I mean, in the anime and manga, there were 3 Mr. ?'s that we didn't get to see as well as 4 Miss. ?'s as well. **

**Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day**

**Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday**

**Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday**

**and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday**

**Since we have no idea what they can do, send in suggestions. :3**

**Also, I'm sorry for not updating in 2 days, but my house lost power and then my PC crashed. . . OK, so it didn't crash, my house lost power and then I got lazy and just slept all day... but I updated it now, happy?**

**Oh, and 'CoughCough', since it is never actually stated that Carue was male, I did a little bit of gender bending, Carue is female in this. 'CoughCough'.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

(A/M: OMG, my first fully continuing chapter, I wrote it as though it was a part 2 of chapter 25)

Everyone looked at me and then at bugger head, unable to believe it.

The pirates they were trying to kill were there to help them?

Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine was there to kill them?

Shit.

"There are criminals here that merit the Boss dispatching us directly." Mr. 5 said, taking a step forward and toward everyone as me and Zoro join the small group. "The boss' exact words were: 'Someone knows my secret.', just what that secret _is_ of course, even I don't know."

"It's that he's Crocodile." I said, causing everyone' jaw to drop as they turned to stare at me in horror, unable to believe what I had just said.

Everyone stared at me in horror, all of them horrified at the fact that I had just said the secret that crocodile was willing to kill over. If I had just told them, then even they would have to worry.

Vivi and Igaram were both horrified ans shocked for multiple reasons.

The first reason was they were shocked that I had known something that had taken them over a year to find out, and even more shocked by the fact that I was willing to say it as though it didn't really matter if Crocodile found out I knew or not.

Which meant that I was probably suicidal, or one of Crocodile's top agents.

The second reason they were shocked and horrified was because I was standing up to two of Crocodile's top agents, which meant that I was either crazy, or even higher up on the crocodile food chain.

"What?" I said defensively, a little annoyed at the fact that everyone was staring at me as though I was some kind of a freak.

Which I was, but that wasn't the point.

"I'm a witch for crying out loud! Most witches are psychic too, so of course I would know." I said, glaring around at everyone. "Anyway, since I just told you two as well, I think I should warn you, crocodile will now want to kill everyone in this area, including you."

"Crocodile?!" a voice from behind me shrieked, causing me to run my head and look at Nami, who was sticking her head out of a window and staring at us all in horror. "Are you crazy?! You're getting us into something that involves one of the seven deadly warlords?! I don't care if you are Mihawk's daughter, that's just crazy!"

"So, Crocodile, huh?" Zoro said thoughtfully as an evil grin made its way onto his face.

Clearly, the idea of going up against someone so strong was definitely a happy thought for him.

And Nami called me crazy!

"Sh-shit!" Mr. 5 said in horror as the Unluckies appeared out of nowhere and looked everyone over.

"What's with the otter and vulture?!" Nami demanded angrily with tear streaks down her face and evil fangs in her mouth as appeared out of nowhere and shook the crap out of me by my collar. "One of the seven deadly warlords of the sea's going to be after us now!"

"It means crocodile will know we all know." I said plainly, causing Nami to sink to her knees in despair.

"Ah!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. "We just made it into the Grandline and now I'm marked for death by one of the seven deadly warlords of the sea... Why me...?"

"We're pretty lucky we get to fight one so soon." Zoro said, causing almost everyone in the area's jaws to drop in horror.

Was he crazy? Was he suisidal? Was he stupid? These were the questions that were running through everyone's minds, well... except for mine.

"Shut up you!" Nami said angrily to Zoro, letting go of me and walking away, while Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine just stood there in horror, knowing that crocodile was going to come after them now too.

I was a little surprised that they weren't trying to kill me for putting their lives in danger and ruining them for them. I would have thought that they would have instantly tried to blow me up, or crush me like a pancake.

Lucky me, they were to busy frozen in horror to do anything about it.

"Though it wasn't for long," Nami started, walking off in the direction of our ship. "it's been nice knowing you all! They don't know my face yet, so I'm out of her!"

Less then a second after her statement, Mr. 13, the otter, appeared out of nowhere and held up several hand drawn pictures of me, Nami, and Zoro, as well as a bunch of pictures of the millions members around us.

"Haha, you're good!" Nami said, clapping at the otters artistic abilities, only to freak out a second later when her brain started working again. "No! NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY?!"

While Nami was having her nervous break down, a little piece of paper fell from the air above Mr. 5's head, dropped by Miss. Friday. Sticking out his hand, Mr. 5 caught it and read it aloud, and was clearly surprised by what it said.

"The two officer members of Baroque Works will be overlooked so long as they completely their mission and take out everyone else as well. Signed, Crocodile." He said, reading it through a few times before a smile bade its way across his face.

Looking up at everyone present, he and Miss. Valentine smirked at us, clearly thinking that it was their lucky day. They were going to kill us and that was all there was to it.

_'Well, there went that plan.'_ I thought in annoyance, wishing the damn vulture hadn't screwed things up.

I had told everyone about crocodile's plan because I had thought that it would put their lives in danger and we wouldn't have to fight them and risk loosing Mr. 9 and Miss. Monday, but unfortunately, the fact that crocodile had thrown me a curve ball had screwed that plan all to hell.

"Guess that means I ain't out of a job just yet." Mr. 5 said, picking at his nose as Miss. Valentine laughed at our misfortune.

"Die! Igarappappa!" Igaram shouted, pulling on his neck tie and causing little guns to appear out of the massive curls on his head and start shooting at Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine. "You wont lay a finger on the princess, on my name as Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard!"

"Igaram!" Vivi shouted in surprise, having not expected the guns and also at the explosion that resulted from them.

The guns had set a lot of debri and smoke into the air, completely shielding Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine from view. It wasn't until the smoke started clearing that we saw the damage the shot had caused.

Or rather the damage it hadn't caused.

"Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard, Igaram, Princess Nefertari Vivi, and workers of the millions," Mr. 5 side, holding a little black dot in his hand that I knew was a bugger. "by order of the Boss of Baroque Works, you are to be eliminated."

While he held a little black bugger in one hand, he held a picture of Vivi in the other, one that showed her as the princess of Arabasta.

Everyone, excluding those that already knew, was shocked. None of them could believe it.

Miss. Wednesday was the same princess of the kingdom they were all working to destroy. Why hadn't the recognized her before? Was she there to spy on them?

It was during these thoughts that everyone finally realized the other thing that Mr. 5 had said. Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard, Igaram, Princess Nefertari Vivi, _and_ workers of the millions.

He was here to kill us. All of us, the millions and the rest of us.

Time to run.

In an instant, everyone took off running, trying to get away as fast as they could, the only ones not running were Mr. 9, Miss. Monday, Vivi, Igaram, Zoro and myself.

Meaning that Nami had taken off as well.

It wasn't exactly like she was abandoning us, she was just going to wake everyone up and get the ship moving so we could all get away without having to waist any time.

The moment everyone started running, Mr. 5 flicked the little black bugger at the fleeing people (GROUSE!), causing it to hit one of them and explode, taking that person out.

In retaliation, as well as an attempt to protect Vivi, Igaram pulled on the strings of his neck tie again and held onto them, causing the guns in his curls to continue shooting in a none stop onslaught of bullets.

"Hurry princess! Escape while you can!" He shouted, hoping that his attack would be enough to stop Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine.

It wasn't.

"If she were to run, Miss. Valentine would single her out and crush her." I said, causing him to glance back at me while everyone else turned their heads toward me. "She's above us." I said, keeping my eyes on the floating figure of Miss. Valentine above us, having seen her take to the air while Igaram was shooting, using the smoke as a cover for her movements.

"Kaede." Zoro said simply, not bothering to take his eyes off of the cloud of smoke.

"Firstly, I'm the first mate, don't boss me around." I said mockingly while I pulled my broom out and didn't take my eyes of the floating woman that was laughing down at us, knowing that my little reminder that the marines thought I was stronger then him would annoy him. "Secondly, I'm already on it."

Swinging my leg over my broom, I took off toward the sky, flying straight at the umbrella-flying woman.

Just as I took off through the air, a bugger bomb was flicked at Igaram, exploding on impact. When the bugger exploded, it caused Igaram to get sent flying backwards through the air.

"Igaram!" Vivi shouted in horror, running over to her fallen companion.

"Don't even think about it!" I said angrily, snapping my fingers at Miss. Valentine as she started descending through the air, heading for Vivi.

"AH!" She screamed in pain, momentarily loosing control of her abilities as her body convulsed in agony.

She plummeted down and hit the roof of a building hard, crashing right through it as she did so. It obviously really hurt because she didn't get back up right away. She instead just lade there for a minute and then sat up, breathing hard and trying to shake off the feeling of being electrocuted.

Being struck by lightning while on the ground was one thing, but being struck by it in the air was completely different. You didn't have anything to ground yourself with when you were in the air, meaning that when you were on the ground, the fact that the ground was touching your feet or shoos aloud the ground to absorb a good portion of the electricity.

The fact that I hadn't even said thunder didn't register right away, but when it did, I ended up snapping my fingers a few more times just to see if I had imagined it.

I was lucky that I didn't hit anyone with the thunder as I wasn't exactly aiming it. The fact that I no longer needed to call out the spell to do it was taking up all of my attention because of what it meant.

I had mastered the thunder spell. (A/n: There, she mastered one, happy?)

"But because of our long relationship as partners," I heard, causing me to look away from my new found mastery and down at the fight below. "I'll buy you some time."

It was Mr. 9, and he was about to get himself killed by protecting Vivi, something I seriously didn't want to happen. He was lunging, or rather flipping, at Mr. 5 with a large rod in his hands, and while I couldn't remember what was going to happen, I knew that it would be his end if I didn't do something.

"Zoro! Stop him! If he fights them, they'll kill him!" I shouted, causing Zoro to jump up and grab Mr. 9 in mid flip, knocking him to the ground and out of the way of a bugger that was sent at him by Mr. 5.

the bugger missed Mr. 9 completely, but ended up heading straight for Vivi who had been standing several yards behind him.

Thinking fast, I snapped my fingers at the area in between Vivi and the bugger bomb, causing it to explode long before it got anywhere near her.

"You OK?" I asked her, floating down next to her on my broom.

"Wa-why are you helping us? What does Mihawk want with Arabasta?" She asked, taking a step back from me.

"Nothing, he might be my father but I'm a pirate on my own. And as for why we want to protect you," I said, smiling at her as I floated upside down over her. "That's just because I'm psychic, and I really don't like the future of your kingdom if you were to die."

she clearly wasn't sure if she should believe me or not, but it was clear to both of us that she didn't really have a choice. It was either take our help, or get killed.

And the fact that we had already saved Mr. 9 once, as well as her kind of gave us a few points that she couldn't ignore.

Smiling at her now that she seemed to be coming around to the idea of pirates trying to help her, I saw that there was a dark shadow that was starting to appear over her, causing her face to darken in the absence of light.

Not even thinking about it, I lunged forward and knocked her out of the way, cringing slightly when I heard the loud crash behind us, right where we had just been standing.

"Dang it, I thought I took her out." I said in annoyance, standing up and helping Vivi up as I glared over at Miss. Valentine. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Hahaha!" She laughed, causing my left eye to twitch.

_'That bitch is so not laughing at me!'_ I thought angrily, annoyed by the fact that she obviously still thought I was just a pest to be brushed off, even after I had nearly fried her.

My glare turned into a smile as she then did something very stupid, something that all bad-guys seemed to do every now and then.

She started up a long speech.

Not even waiting to hear even the smallest part of her speech, which was probably going to just be about how weak we were, I instantly stuck out both of my hands, snapping my fingers with one of them, and simply holding the other one out.

"Blizzard!" I shouted, sending ice out of my left hand while thunder came out of my snapping fingers.

Both attack hit her dead on and at the same time, causing the ice and electricity to explode from the sudden change in temperature.

Now that was an attack I was going to have to remember.

"Get your ducky thing, Mr. 9, Igaram, and Miss. Monday to our ship, we'll meet you there once we take care of these two." I said, walking forward and smirking as Miss. Valentine struggled to her feet.

"No, I'll stay and fight." Miss. Monday said, picking up a large beam of wood and carrying it past us. "I'll gladly suffer to be a shield for a friend."

"Clonk!"

"Ok, now I guess that means your ducky thing is going to have to carry her." I said as I looked down at the unconscious Miss. Monday, who was laying on the ground after being hit on top of her head with my mallet.

'I said I was going to keep them alive, and I meant it dammit!' I thought in annoyance, smiling as Carue appeared out of nowhere at Vivi's call.

"Now, remember to stay at the ship and wait for us, we'll take care of these guys as fast as we can. OK?" I said, lifting Miss. Monday with all my strength, wandering if my arms were going to fall off because of it.

Damn, this woman was big! She had a very masculine body, and every inch of it was raw muscle, meaning she weighed a ton.

Carue's legs seemed to wobble slightly once Miss. Monday was His/Her back.

Vivi nodded her head at me, still a little surprised that pirates were trying to help her. She couldn't understand it and knew that there had to be something else going on. She decided that she was going to have to wait and find out, but that she didn't really have any other choice and was going to have to let us help her.

Once Vivi was gone, I turned around and found that Zoro had already beaten Mr. 5 and was now fighting a rather round and very angry Luffy.

I had just been about to take a step towards them when I saw that there was a shadow moving very quickly across the ground, following the same path that Vivi had just taken.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, hopping on my broom and taking to the air, glaring at the back of Miss. Valentine's head.

Hearing my angry shout, Miss. Valentine turned her head and looked at me, only to instantly eep in horror.

She had clearly been planning on killing Vivi and sneaking away as fast as she could so that I wouldn't be able to zap her again.

I don't thinks so.

"Get back here, bitch!" I shouted angrily, leaning forward as far as I could on my broom and shooting off toward her.

Shouting in horror at the fact that a psychotic woman was shooting like a bullet through the air toward her, Miss. Valentine quickly increased her weight and fell through the air, causing me to fly right over her.

Spinning around as fast as I could, I aimed the broom toward her again and went right for her once more.

"THUNDARA!" I shouted, snapping my fingers the same way I would have if it had been the thunder spell, hoping that I was right about mastering the thunder spell.

I was.

The largest bolt of thunder I had ever produced went flying through the air and zapped her, allowing me to see her skeleton for a moment as she was temporarily lit up from the inside.

Having just been hit by the Thundara spell, Miss. Valentine fell to the ground, unconscious. She wasn't dead, but I knew she wouldn't be getting up again any time soon either, and that meant that she probably wouldn't be following us to Little Garden.

Satisfied by the fact that she probably wasn't going to be bugging us again, I flew off in Luffy's and Zoro's direction, my steel mallet already in my right hand.

When I got there, I found that I hadn't needed to even bother as Nami was already there, chewing both of the idiots out. Carue and Choco were their as well, clearly meant to help her get back to the ship as fast as possible.

"Hurry up!" I shouted at them, turning around in mid air and heading off for the ship again, causing all three of them to stair after me.

I got back to the ship just before they did, smiling as Nami instantly went to work, but paused when I realized the Igaram wasn't there.

"Where's mister curly?" I asked, looking around for the curly haired man.

"What?" Nami asked, pausing when she saw I was right. Everyone instantly started looking around for him, but stopped when Zoro spoke up.

"There he is." He said simply from the back of the ship, causing all of us to run around Nami's tangerines, only to see that Igaram was sitting in a small boat, dressed up like Vivi and heading in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked curiously, unable to believe his eyes.

Why the hell was that man dressed like the blue haired chick?

"No! You idiot! Get back here! They're going to kill you!" I shouted in horror, right as his ship exploded.

I hadn't been able to save him. (A/N: Please remember that she can't remember everything forever, because that would be boring, so I decided that it was time for her to start forgetting certain things. After all, it has been almost two months since she got to the one piece world. Also, she never saw the part where Igaram came back. :3, so she doesn't know.)

Everyone stared in horror at the blast as it was still lighting up the waters around where Igaram had been just moments before.

"It can't be!" Nami shouted in horror, unable to believe what she had just seen. "They've already come...?!"

While all of us were staring in horror at the scene before us, Luffy turned around and headed for the sails, knowing that we had to get moving as soon as possible.

"He was a great man!" He shouted in honor of Igaram for all to hear as he let down the sails, causing the ship to start moving.

As we started sailing away, Vivi sank to her knees, allowing a wave of tears to wash over her.

Feeling sorry for her loss, Nami rapped her arms around Vivi, and glanced up at me. Kneeling down beside them, I did the same.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home, and we'll save your kingdom." I said gently before letting go and standing up. "I know you probably need to take a minute, but we need to get to work now. You have a whole kingdom for us to save, and the longer we take sitting here, then the longer it's going to take for us to get there."

Vivi nodded her understanding, causing me to smile.

"We still have another kingdom to save and two worriers to protect before then." I told her, turning around and walking away. "In a few minutes, once we are safely out of here, then we can morn him, but until then, we need to hurry to insure that we can save your people."

Normally, I wasn't one for long, heart felt speeches, but this was one of the few times that warranted it. She was hurting, and she needed the comments to help her along.

I could hear Nami speaking to her as I left, telling her about how we had saved the whole east blue and that while we didn't look like much, she could trust us to stop Crocodile.

"How'd you get Usopp and Sanji here anyway?" I asked once Nami and Vivi finally joined the rest of us, noticing the unconscious forms of Usopp and Sanji next to Miss. Monday.

"Easy, I went and go Choco, then had him carry each of them on his back." Nami said, causing Vivi to look at her questioningly.

"Choco's my Chocobo. It's kind of similar to you're duck thing, only it's a bit larger and is more similar to a flying chicken instead of a duck." I said when I saw the look on her face, smiling when Choco came out of the storage room at hearing me say his name. "See, this is Choco... Huh?"

I was a little perturbed at seeing that Choco had slicked the feathers on his head back and was holding one of Sanji's 'flowers of love' in his beak.

The three of us then watched as he walked over to Carue, rapped a wing around the bird, then did one of those strange and romantic 'holding the girl in your arms while causing her to lean back' things.

"OH. My. God." Lil said, appearing out of nowhere on my shoulder and leting her jaw hit the deck of the ship.

"Choco's... a Sanji...." Nami said in amazement as Choco did his best to try and act romantic.

"Your ducky thing's a girl?" I asked in surprise, tilting my head slightly in slight confusion.

"Ah, yeah." Vivi said as Nami, Lil, and i continued tilting our heads back and forth, each of us a little surprised by Choco's actions.

Choco. Sanji. Love bird. Love cook.

Ack! Now there was two of them!

"Hay." Zoro called, getting all of our attention.

"Mr. Bushido!" Vivi said respectfully, still surprised at how strong he had been.

"Just how many hunters are we talking about?" He asked, wanting to know how many people would be coming after us.

Nami was kind of interested in this as well as she wanted to know how many people were going to try to kill her.

"I don't know, Baroque Works has about 2000 employees." She said, causing Nami's jaw to drop and Zoro to smirk.

"More, actually." I said, causing them to look at me. "I'll explain everything I know later, but for now, we have a stowaway."

at my last comment, I turned around and looked up at the roof of the kitchen area, looking at the woman that was sitting there and causing the others to look up as well.

Robin.

Normally I would smile at a future member of the crew, but I wasn't to happy with her at the moment. One of the people I had been trying to save was dead, and she had killed him.

"I'm impressed, there's not many that would have noticed me without me telling them." She said, smiling down at all of us with her head resting on her hands. "Nice ship by the way."

"Ng! Who's that?!" Zoro demanded, not liking the fact that someone had snook up on him.

"You.. You're...!" Vivi said in horror, unable to believe that she was really there.

"Miss. All Sunday Aka, Nico Robin." I said, looking up at the raven haired woman.

"I saw Mr. 8 not to long ago, Miss. Wednesday." She told Vivi, completely ignoring me in the process.

"You killed Igaram!" Vivi said angrily, comprehension making its way across her face.

"Even if you did," Luffy shouted angrily, cutting into the conversation. "Why the hell are you on my ship."

"She's here to poke at Vivi a bit and give us a Eternal compass to Vivi's country." I said, causing most of the people present to look at Robin in shock, with her looking at me in surprise.

"What number is she partnered with?" Nami asked, having already been updated a little bit by Vivi when she had gotten her to the ship.

"Mr. 0." Vivi said, while I said 'Crocodile' at the same time.

"So she's a bad guy?" Luffy asked, though I was pretty sure he didn't even know who Crocodile or Mr. 0 even was.

"Crocodile?!" Nami shouted in horror, turning to stare at Robin with wide eyes. "Kaede, are you sure about why she's here?"

"Yep, I'm sure." I answered, ignoring Luffy's question for the time being as I was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea to let Robin know I knew her secret.

She might 'clutch' me if she knew that.

"She's the only one that's aloud to know the boss's true identity..." Vivi said, not believing that she was only there to give us a compass to Arabasta. "We shadowed her in order to find out who he really was."

"Or to be more precise..." Robin said, smiling down at Vivi, though it was more of a smirk then that. "I _let_ you shadow me."

"Oh, so she's a good guy?" Luffy asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"I already knew that! And then the one who informed the Boss of his exposed identity... " Vivi said angrily, completely ignoring Luffy as she continued glaring at Robin. "Was you, wasn't it!?"

"Correct." the raven haired woman said, closing her eyes and smiling at Vivi's assessment.

"So she _is_ a bad guy!" Luffy said again, still trying to figure that out.

"Just stay out of it." Zoro said, wishing Luffy would stop it already.

"Just what exactly is your intentions!?" Vivi demanded, ignoring Luffy like the rest of us.

If only she was going to be a part of the crew... she already fit in so well...

"Who knows?" Robin said, shrugging her shoulders slightly in answer. "Your friend seems to know a bit more about me then I think she's letting on, why not just ask her?"

I stiffened at her mention of me, praying that I was going to get 'clutched' to death.

Everyone turned to look at me, including Robin who clearly wanted to know how I knew so much about her.

"Well, she's planning to stab Crocodile in the back, she's only with him so she can get some... information, and she doesn't really want your kingdom destroyed, which is why she's stirring things up." I said, hiding behind Luffy and hoping he would be enough to keep her from killing me.

Seriously, I was way to young to die at the hands of bodiless arms.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, but if you're really serious about going on, then I guess it doesn't really matter to me what you know." She said, tossing the Eternal Pose to Luffy, which I quickly took away from him as I didn't want him to break it. "I'm not under any orders right now, so I don't have any reason to fight you, Monkey D. Luffy."

As she said this, Luffy's hat got sent flying to her by a pair of hands that had simply sprouted out of the top of his head, which disappeared as soon as the hat was in the air.

"So you're the famous Straw Hat Captain, hm?" Robin said, catching the hat and spinning it around on her right hand.

"OI! GIVE BACK HAT!!" Luffy shouted at her, unable to conjugate a full sentence as he was to angry that his brain wasn't even able to function properly. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"You're not wanted here, so get off our ship, jerk!" Usopp said from his hiding place behind the beam of our sail.

"What bad luck... You pirates picking up a princess that Baroque Works wants dead..." Robin said, causing me to smirk at her from behind Luffy.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess it just isn't your boss's day, is it?" I asked mockingly, causing her to simply blink at me, the expression on her face never changing. "Now give back the hat or I'll zap you, weather or not you're actually a friend or not."

"Hm," She simply said, smiling down at me as she tossed Luffy's hat back to him. "You seem to be just as short tempered as your captain seems to be. Would that be the rage of witches the marines are always talking about?"

"You of all people should know that you can't trust a thing the marines say, Nico Robin." I said, causing her to stiffen slightly.

She almost seemed as though she regretted her own comment, which she probably had when I had pointed out that it was the same as believing that the only reason why the marines were after her was because of some ships. We both knew the truth, and it was very different from what the marines were claiming about all of us.

The others didn't seem to notice the slight change in her expression, and she quickly acted like the change had never happened.

"Why are you giving us this pose?" Vivi demanded, her brain finally working again.

"It's obviously a trap." Zoro said, causing me to bop him on the head in annoyance.

Now that Luffy had his hat back and was able to think again, he quickly turned towards be to grab the Eternal Pose, only to be stopped when I waked him over the head with my steel mallet.

"It's not a trap, but we're still not following it anyway, we still need to save the two giants at Little Garden, then save a frozen country with no name." I said, putting the eternal pose into my froggy bag and bowing to Robin. "Thanks for your help, but we don't need it just yet. Now if you will, we need to set sail and I think Lil is two seconds away from eating your turtle."

"Hm, all of that and you plan to save the princesses kingdom as well? Are you sure you have the time? Well, I don't hate those with high spirit." Robin asked, ignoring my comment about her turtle as she got up and walked over to the side of our ship. "If you survive, let's meet again."

And with that last comment, she jumped over the side of the ship, causing everyone to run over to the railing and look over it, only to see that she was sitting on the top of a giant turtle that was now swimming away.

"What's that?!" Zoro demanded, having never seen a turtle that big.

"No, it's a turtle." I said, rolling my eyes at the fact that they had forgotten my comment that I had made only a few minutes ago.

(A/N: 4kids are idiots, a Tortoise, which is what they said it was, is a LAND turtle, is is probably a Terrapin, which is a turtle that lives on both land and in water. A sea turtle is a water dwelling turtle. These are the three main categorize of turtles.)

"That is one big turtle!" Luffy said in amazement.

"That woman! I can't understand what she's thinking!" Vivi said in despair as she fell to her knees.

"She's thinking that she can get one step closer to finding out why her mother and all her people were slaughtered by the World Government if she continues working with Crocodile." I said, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. "She is the only surviver of her people, and there is something in your kingdom that will help her get one step closer to knowing why she was left alone in this world. So please don't hate her, and trust me, she won't let your people be destroyed."

Vivi simply looked up at me, unable to believe that robin was really anything like that.

"Just trust me." I said, standing up and walking away from her.

Ten minutes later and everyone was sitting in the kitchen, including Mr. 9, Miss. Monday, Sanji, and Usopp, all of whom had been woken up thanks to Nami.

"So that's what's going on." Sanji said in surprise, still slightly drooling over Vivi.

I kind of felt bad for her, really, I did.... OK, so I was just happy it was her and not me, but I liked my shirt, OK?! Is it a sin to want to not get slobber all over it?

"I have done something inexcusable," Sanji started, only to stop when I whacked him over the head with my mallet.

"If you call yourself a sleeping night, I'll beat the crap out of you." I said in annoyance while Nami simply nodded her head next to me.

Neither of us could really stand it when Sanji did crap like that, but she usually used it to her advantage, but right now it was just annoying.

"Nami swan, Kaede sweet, are you to jealous?" Sanji asked hopefully as his eyes turned into hearts.

"Not in the least." We both said in unison, causing him to hang his head.

"You're both even more beautiful when you're angry!" He said, causing Nami to give him a whack with her staff.

"Is it..." Miss. Monday started, hanging her head slightly in shame.

"Is it really OK for us to be on your ship?" Mr. 9 asked, finishing her statement for her.

Vivi, it seemed, was thinking the exact same thing.

Nami had just been about to say something, but was cut off by Luffy.

"Oi! I'm hungry!" Luffy said, causing Sanji to stand up and start cooking.

"I don't think he cares." Usopp said, looking at them as Luffy popped a piece of bread into his mouth.

"And that's our captain, so if he doesn't care, then it's fine." I said, getting up and heading over to the sink. "Anyone want some water while we wait for Sanji to finish cooking?"

"How about some boozes?" Zoro asked, only to get zapped by me. "Never _'cough'_ mind."

"Well, I guess water will be fine for now." I said, grabbing a few glasses and filling them with water. "And now, onto Little Garden."

---------------------

By the way, am I the only one that realizes that robin has six moves that she hasn't used since before she joined Luffy and the others? It took me a while to figure out weather or not the explosion thing that happened to Igaram was really her arms like it looked like it was, or if it was something else. I eventually figured out 2 ways that would make it her arms, which means that it probably was.

Way 1: Have her arms appear inside of something, meaning the would blossom inside the wood, causing it to explode.

Way 2 (The most likely way): Have her arms constrain something to the point that it gets crushed and implodes, which would then explode when she released it. This is the most likely one because she has already proved (When fighting the round guy on sky island) That her blossomed arms are a lot stronger then her real once.

Basically, that is one BIG move and it's a little weird that she hasn't used it since then. It was also probably the move she used to destroy 7 ships when she was younger, the ones that were sent to capture her after Ohare(s?) was destroyed.

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now. (37 voters, Zoro has 18 votes, ace has 20, and Luffy has 15. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes. continue voting or you might not get who you want for the pairing!)

**NEW QUESTION: Should Kaede catch the dingy dingy bug on little garden with Nami? Should she be the only one to get it? Or should she not get it at all. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	27. Giants, Giants, and more Giants

**Chapter 27: Giants, giants, and more giants.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**And just so you know, we _will _be seeing the missing numbers. I mean, in the anime and manga, there were 3 Mr. ?'s that we didn't get to see as well as 4 Miss. ?'s as well. **

**Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day**

**Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday**

**Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday**

**and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday**

**Since we have no idea what they can do, send in suggestions. :3**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 48_

_Three days and we haven't even scene the damn island yet. You would have thought that we would have at least seen something, but no. Not a thing. Maybe we'll get lucky and come across Little Garden sometime soon. _

_It doesn't really help that I have to listen to Luffy's antics, which are now accompanied by Lucian's, aka Mr. 9's, antics as well. And if I hear the crowned pain say 'Baby' one more time, I'm going to shove my mallet up his ass, and I don't mean the handle. _

_Miss. Monday's name turned out to be _Nichiyoubi, which means Sunday in Japanese... I thought it was funny, but apparently, it doesn't mean that in this world... No one understood why I was laughing until I pointed out what it meant in my fathers language, then they thought it was hilarious.

Anyway, she prefers being called Nichi instead, so that's what we've been calling her by.

Lucian isn't so bad though, because he usually just sits around and fishes with Luffy. He's a little weird sometimes, and like I've already said, if he says 'baby' one more time, I'll fry him, I really will.

Vivi is a bit of a worry wart, but she seems to be calming down a little bit. I keep having to tell her that I know we'll saver her people, but the sad fact is, I'm not really sure anymore. We almost got eaten by a Seaking right after we left Whiskey Peak, and that wasn't supposed to happen.

I also have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, or at least, something I'm not expecting, which is never a good thing. It's like there's something on it's way that I should be running from, but instead I'm just walking towards it.

I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid... but I swear... Something is going to happen that I'm not going to like, I just know it.

Anyway, time to get off of the depressing and creepy ass topic and onto something a bit different.

I've been practicing my fire spell in preparation for Little Garden, but I can't control the fire like with thunder and blizzard, so the spell ends up going haywire right after I cast it, and it's usual effect ends up being that it sets me on fire.

_I guess that's why it said you should learn blizzard before you learn it. You need to know blizzard to put the damn fire out. It's the hardest spell I've had to deal with so far, and I can't wait to move on to others, I just wish I didn't have to deal with all the destroyed clothes._

_Anyway, the others are planning on fishing, and I kind of want to join them. I'll write more later._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Closing my Diournal (My Diary Journal), stood up and put it back into its usual spot in the bookshelf and headed upstairs and out onto the deck, stopping only for a second to grab the extra bucket of bait I had hid so that Luffy wouldn't eat it.

Really, you wouldn't believe what that boy could eat.

"The winds stopped again..." Nami said in a worried ton, causing me to look up at the landing in front of the kitchen above my head. "And when we're in such a hurry to get to little garden too..."

"Well," I started, getting her's, Vivi's, and Nichi's attentions. "That's to be expected. Little Garden and Whiskey Peak are both summer islands. The winds between most of the islands are extremely strong because the islands have two opposing weather systems, but since the two were heading between have the same kind of weather system, the wind tends to die down every now and then. It's not the same if they're both one of the other three systems, but summer systems usually have very little wind, but not always."

"That makes sense. That would mean that we could be anywhere between them. " Vivi said, thinking about everything she knew about her own summer island.

While her's tended to have a lot of wind, not all of the summer islands had desert like plains. They usually had giant forests on them, which would block the wind from flowing through, or giant cacti like on Whiskey Peak. Either way, the wind didn't travel through them very well, and usually got dampened to the point that there wasn't any wind at all.

"So how much do you know about Little Garden? Do you know what we can expect or how long it will take for the Log Pose to set?" Vivi asked, with Nami nodding her head beside her, clearly wanting to know the information as well.

"Well, I know we all need to be wearing shirts while there because there's a parasite on the island that can get into your stomach through a bite on it, so we should cover up." I said, walking over to where Sanji was currently lecturing Luffy about eating the fishing bait. "And I also know that it normally takes a year for the log to set, but we'll only need a day or so."

"A year?!" Nami and Vivi shouted in horror, hanging their heads in despair.

"Yes, but like I said, it should only take us a day or so. Don't worry, I'm sure of it." I said, only to stop when I heard what Luffy was saying to Sanji.

"Then how 'bout we fish using him?" Luffy asked, pointing over his shoulder at Carue, not realizing that the bird was a girl.

"Yeah, that might work." Sanji said, clearly thinking it was a good idea.

Hearing their words, Carue freaked out and took off running, only to be chased by them.

As soon as Sanji and Luffy started chasing Carue, Choco appeared out of nowhere and started pecking the two idiots to death.

"Sanji, Luffy. Carue is a female Spot-billed duck, and Choco likes her." I said, walking past them as they continued twitching on the ground. "So it's probably best if you don't attempt to hurt her, because I'm pretty sure that Choco will kill you. Besides," I added, turning my head to look at Sanji evilly. "Only a jerk would try to hurt a girl."

Evil, me?

Why thank you.

As Sanji started apologizing profusely to me, I grabbed one of the fishing polls and put a piece of bait on the end of it, causing him, Luffy, and Usopp to pause and look at me.

"Yeah, I hid some of the bait so Luffy wouldn't eat it." I said, grabbing Luffy's hand as he started reaching for the bait. "Eat it, and I'll throw you overboard."

Luffy hang his head at being told that he could eat it, which caused me to sigh and tell him that if we used them as bait, it would get us way more food and he could eat as much fish as he could.

This made him perk up instantly.

"Kaede sweet is amazing!" Sanji said happily, doing the wiggle wiggle dance like always as Luffy and Usopp sat down and started fishing with me.

While the three of us started fishing and Sanji went to cook, Nami started telling Nichi, Lucian, and Vivi about the things we had done in the past in order to reassure them that, while we might look like idiots, we were actually really strong. She went through each name in revers order, starting with Don Krieg and moving all the way back to Buggy.

When Zoro heard her mention Buggy's name, he perked up slightly and spoke up.

"That's not all." He said, surprising Nami slightly. "There was this Marine bastard brandishing a huge Axe for a hand."

"Ah," Nami said in comprehension, recognizing the description instantly. "That must be Axe-hand Morgan."

"Axe-hand Morgan? I've heard of him." Vivi said, remembering what she had heard about him a while back. "He was a Marine Captain feared throughout the East Blue for his cruel supremacy. You defeated someone as strong as him?"

Vivi's question caught Luffy's attention and caused him to look up at her from our fishing.

"Ah, Axe-hand ossan?" He said, remembering everything that had happened back then when we were traveling with Coby. "Oh yeah, I wander what happened to that guy we were with."

"You mean Coby?" I asked, smiling at the memory of the episode about what he was going through. "He's here in the Grandline now, he was taken to the marine headquarters as one of the two apprentices of Vice Admiral Garp."

My words caused Luffy to stiffen slightly, but I ignored it as I was pretty sure he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. His grandfather probably wasn't a topic he was happy with talking about.

"_THE_ Vice Admiral Garp?!" Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Vivi, Nichi, Lucian, and Sanji demanded in unison, unable to believe their ears.

"Yeah, but that's all I'm saying about it." I said turning my attention back to the fishing.

It took us another three days to get to Little garden, which had nearly driven me insane as Lucian was still saying 'Baby' every five minutes. At the rate it was going, I was going to kill him by lunch time.

"If you don't stop saying 'Baby' all the time, I'm going to zap you." I said, glaring at him angrily.

"Sorry, baby!" He said apologetically, giving me the thumbs up as he did so.

Vivi seemed to understand my problem with the 'baby' thing. I guess she would as she had been his partner in Baroque Works.

"Please forgive him, he was always like that when we were working together." She said, coming up behind me and smiling as Zoro had to restrain me from zapping the hell out of the green clad man.

"Hmf." I pouted, silently demanding to know why I had been restrained and unable to murder the idiot that made Luffy look smart.

Crossing my arms and looking away from them, I tried my hardest to ignore them all as I wasn't to happy with them at the moment. If they wanted to apologize in any way shape or form then they were going to have to let me zap Lucian, and that was all I was going to accept.

Oh, I wasn't about to stop trying to zap him, I had given him a warning and it was his own fault that I was now out for his blood. A simple zap was all he was going to be getting from me, and I was more then happy to use him as a test subject for one of my newly thought up moves... though I had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy that even one little bit.

Muhahaha!

um... I mean...

Pretend you didn't hear that.

"Hey, you louts!" Sanji called, drawing everyones attention as he walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck with a plate full of some fancy looking drinks. "How about a round of my special drink?"

Everyone was instantly standing around him, having moved at such a speed that it was impossible to have seen them, and me, move.

Only an idiot past up one of Sanji's special drinks.

Well, you'd have to be an idiot, or on of Vivi's friends. They didn't look at all happy with the fact that we were all acting so calm and easy going. For some reason, it really seemed to bug them. It was probably because of Baroque Works, the Grandline, and the marines or the thought of other pirates.

"How can they act like this?!" Vivi demanded, unable to believe the fact that we were all extremely calm when there were so many problems coming our way, or that we were all calm when a storm could hit at any time.

"Precisely what I want to know! They seem so calm, so easy going! Aren't they pirates? Don't they know what's waiting for us on our journey?!" Lucian demanded as well from his position in front of the kitchen door as he, Vivi, and Nichi all watched us drinking our drinks and having fun.

"To be this calm in the face of danger, they must not know what's in store for all of us. What if a storm hits? Will we be able to handle it?" Nichi asked, piping in her own thoughts about it.

"Just let them be." Nami said, coming out of the kitchen and handing each of them one of the drinks she was carrying. "If a storm does come, they know what to do. They don't want to die either, you know."

"Well, I suppose..." Vivi said, still looking disapprovingly at us as I stood up and started walking up the stairs towards them. "But it seems like they're not even trying to be alert!"

"I agree, this lax attitude is strange, I've never heard of pirates that acted like this." Nichi said in agreement, causing me to roll my eyes at her as I walked up to them.

"What if a storm hits, or an enemy attacks, baby? It would be very bad to have them all off guard!" Lucian said, making me wish I had better restraint as I was extremely tempted to zap him.

I was really starting to hate that damn word.

"You shouldn't worry like that." Nami said, winking at them. "Not on this ship."

"She's right, we are pirates after all." I said as I moved to sit on the railing. "And you guys couldn't have been bounty hunters for very long and have probably been listening to way to many marine stories if you don't think more pirates act like this."

"Huh?" Lucian asked, lucking slightly offended.

"All pirates, no mater how cruel or how kind they are, are laid back and easy going when there isn't a fight to be won, or a job to be done. They simply sit back and relax, even if they know that there is something dangerous heading there way at any time. We're pirates for crying out loud, we always have the marines or other pirates to worry about, and if we worried about it all the time, then what would be the point?" I asked smiling when I saw that each of them understood what I meant. "Besides." I added, slurping through my straw and trying to get the last of my drink. "We have three different detection systems on board, so even if we don't watch for something, we'll know before it even happens."

I was half tempted to add 'even if one of the systems seems to be failing' to the end of it, but I didn't want to worry the others. I knew I would have to tell them that I couldn't actually see the future, and would have to come up with some story about how I knew everything, but I was putting it off as long as possible. It wasn't a conversation I wanted to have.

"Detection systems?" Vivi asked, looking at me while Nami smiled happily.

Nami knew what I was talking about, as we had made a joke to each other about it once before, saying that if I could see the weather, then she'd be out of a job and we'd only need to detection systems.

"Yep, I'm one of them." She said, slightly striking a pose in pride. "I'm the weather detection system. I've always been able to tell what was going to happen with the weather simply be taking a look around, so I can tell everyone if a storms coming."

"Right, and I'm the second system, the Danger detection system." I said, striking a slight pose next to Nami as well. "I'm a witch, but I'm also a psychic, so I can sometimes see when something dangerous is coming our way. I might see something a month from now, or I might see something only minutes from now, but I'll be able to warn everyone of anything dangerous if it's heading this way."

"Ok baby, and what's the third detection system?" Lucian asked, once again proving that he was an idiot.

Was he really that determined to get zapped? Because if that's the case, I'm more then willing to do it...

"That would be us!" Lil said happily as she, Choco, and oddly enough: Carue jumped up onto the landing and stuck a pose as well. "Choco, Lil, and temporarily, Carue! The Backup detection system. With our abilities to smell and hear things a lot better then humans can, as well as our abilities to sense changes in the atmosphere, we can pick up anything they miss!"

Choco, Lil and Carue looked overly pleased with themselves at having been able to show how useful they were to the crew.

Everything froze in an instant, slowing down until nothing was moving at all. The colors of everything faded slightly, and the backdrop of the ocean turned a gold color, so bright that it nearly burned my eyes.

'achachachha!" the sound of a dolphin called, causing me to turn my head toward it, though my movements were in super slow motion.

'achachachha!" It called again, right as a giant dolphin appeared out of nowhere and jumped over our ship, barely missing us at all.

In less then a second, everything started moving again and the colors quickly returned.

Shock. That's all I was able to feel. Shock. What ever had just happened had never happened before, and I wasn't to happy with it either. It had made me feel sick, like I was going to throw up. My head was pounding and I was pretty sure I was no paler then paper, a complete contrast to my normally very tan coloring.

"Kaede? Are you OK?" Nami asked, causing me to blink up at her slight, surprising me even more when I realized that I was now on the ground.

_'How'd I end up on the floor? And what about that huge dolphin? Shouldn't we get out of here?' _I wandered, still too dazed to think straight.

"Dolphin, big..." I said stupidly as she tried to help me up.

"Huh?" She asked, unable to understand what I was saying. "Dolphin? A big one? Huh? What are you talking about?"

Her question made me blink at her a few times. The dolphin had been huge, how could she not have seen it.

It took me a few minutes to realize what had happened. I had seen so many weird things lately, and I've become something completely new, and yet I hadn't even considered this possibility.

A real vision.

"Huge Dolphin! Run away! Now!" I shouted, bolting upright and surprising everyone. "Move it! Move it! Move it!"

In an instant, everyone was following my shouts, knowing that whatever it was that was bothering me, it wasn't going to be good for any of us.

Just as we got the ship moving and out of the way, a huge dolphin appeared out of nowhere and jumped over the spot where we had just been, causing everyone's jaws to drop, including Lil's.

"Run away!" Luffy shouted, causing everyone to work even harder to get the ship moving.

When we were finally as far away from the giant dolphin as possible, Lil padded over to my spot on the ground where I was currently stuck, unable to move a single part of my body as my head was pounding to hard.

"Did what I think happened really happen?" Lil asked, her tone clearly saying that she was worried.

"Yes, a real one, and it made my head feel like it was going to explode." I said, still waiting for someone to realize that I wasn't moving as I was only able to whisper.

Anything louder then that would hurt my ears.

"So it was a real one?" Lil asked, still shocked by this little bit of information. "And you're in pain? Want me to get something?"

"Yes, ice, lots of ice, and a pillow and something to stop the damn pain." I moaned out, still wishing my head would stop pounding.

The pain. The horrible, horrible pain. If this was what it was like to have visions, then I really didn't want it. It was way to painful. My head still felt like it was going to explode, and I wasn't able to move an inch. It was as if my body had had a system overload or something. Everything that should have been working fine wasn't, and everything that didn't need to be working was.

My stomach was growling, when I had just eaten only a few minutes ago. My extra sensitive cat like hearing was working overtime, meaning that I was able to hear the opening and closing of all the thousands of little fishy mouths below our ship, as well as the swooshing of there fins. I could feel everything that was touching me, even though I couldn't move, and I was still having trouble seeing right as everything seemed to be a thousand times to bright.

The vision had sent me into a hyper sensitive state, and it wasn't exactly fun and painless. The fish I was hearing below the ship were way to loud and the light was almost blinding.

Being a fake psychic that just happened to know things was fun, being a real psychic that had painful visions sucked ass.

In the middle of my attempts to shut everything out, Lil, who I hadn't even notice was gone, came back and brought the others with her.

"She's in pain. The vision she had that told her about the dolphin caused it." Lil said, causing everyone to instantly start asking me if I was OK.

In very, very, very loud voices.

"Ug, to loud, hyper sensitive! To loud!" I moaned out in pain, trying to cover my face with my arm, but finding that I wasn't able to move it. "Sleep... Downstairs.. Quiet..."

Hearing my pain filled moans of agony, Zoro bent over and scooped me up into his arms and instantly took me to the bed in the girls room with everyone following.

The moment I was laying in the bed, Nami rushed over and put all the pillows in the room under my head, trying her hardest to make be feel comfortable.

"What happened to her?" Nichi asked the others, only to get shrugs from all of them as they tried to make me comfortable.

"We don't know, she's never done this before." Sanji said in a worried tone, causing Vivi, Carue, Nichi, and Lucian to get more worried.

"To loud. Talking to loud! Fish swimming to loud! Bird chirping to loud!" I moaned out in pain, wishing I could shut it all out.

"Fish swimming? Birds chirping?" Sanji asked, the information taking a minutes to set in.

"Does she mean the fish swimming below the ship?" Luffy asked stupidly, probably thinking that he could just have Lil go tell them to be quiet.

"Must be, but I can't even hear them." Lil said, surprised at how sensitive my hearing was at the moment.

Hopefully it didn't last long, or else it was either going to drive me insane, or kill me.

"I guess that means we should probably whisper." Lucian said, earning seven or eight points for his consideration.

One good idea just saved his life. If he's that smart, then it would be a really stupid idea to kill him for saying baby, men like that were rare.

I wasn't really sure what happened after that as my body chose that moment to give out, causing me to fall into darkness.

Six or seven hours later, probably around 3:00 pm or 4:00 pm, I found myself slowly drifting out of a rather nice dream about green hair and a bunch of fire, which was an odd combination, but I wasn't going to complain.

(A/N: Still haven't decided which man is going to be her man, but it's definitely going to be either Ace (The fire) Or Zoro (The green hair). I'll decide once they see ace)

Sitting up in the bed, I was happy to find that I was no longer suffering from my hyper sensitivity and was able to function properly.

It took me a minute to realize that the ship wasn't moving, though I only noticed because I had gotten so used to the feel of it moving through the ocean. It was kind of easy to tell when you actually payed attention to it, and I was a little surprised that it took me a full minute to figure it out.

I guess I could just chop it up to being a result of nearly getting killed by visions, but that didn't mean I was OK with it. If I was going to survive with a new dis-ability, pun intended, then I was going to have to compensate for it.

Meaning I was going to have to learn to pay more attention to my surroundings if I didn't want to get killed after waking up from one of my newly discovered visions.

And speaking of my surroundings, the moment I stood up I found that I was surrounded by a bunch of books that had been thrown all over the place.

Including my journal, which meant that there was an idiot out there with a death wish.

"Who threw everything all over the place?" I called out as I started putting all the books back into the bookshelf, only to find that no one was listening.

"Hello?" I called out, wandering where everyone was as I walked up the stairs to the storage room and then out onto the deck. "Where is everybody?"

"Most of them went to have a look around, but Usopp, Nami, Lucian and Choco got carried off by a giant." A feline voice called out from behind me, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Don't do that!" I said, turning around and picking Lil up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?"

"It's not my fault if you don't bother to listen for people." Lil scoffed, not liking the fact that I had gotten annoyed with her when she was just trying to help.

"Sorry, anyways, you said Nami, Usopp, Choco, and Lucian got carried off by a giant?" I asked, making sure I had heard her right. "So that means they've already met Brogy or Dorry."

"Yeah, it was the one with the short yellow beard." Lil said, hopping onto my shoulder as I headed back into the storage room and down the stairs to the girls room to get dressed.

"Don't know which one that is, I just remember the names." I said, walking over to the dresser and opening it up. "Hopefully they remembered what I said about parasites and covered up. It's going to be really warm, but I think I'll go with the long sleeved black top Nami got me."

About five minutes later, after I finally managed to get me hair uncaught in the neck of the top, I headed out and into the forest, determined to find everyone else.

It took me about fifteen minutes of walking to realize that I was following the same path that Luffy and Vivi had taken in the anime, and I only realized it because of the small pond I found that was filled with ammonites, a squid like creature with a large shell on it's head that went extinct well before the dinosaurs did.

"Fishies!" Lil said happily, jumping off my shoulder and padding her way over to the pond were she then started batting at the surface of the water, trying to get one of them to come over and bite her claw so she could catch it. "Fishies!"

"Ok, it's official now. You really do need therapy." I said, walking over and picking her up.

"NO! MY FISHIES!" she wailed, trying to get out of my arms and back to the pond.

"Fine, if you want me to catch you one, then I will." I said, bending over and picking one of the shelled squids up and causing Lil to purr happily. "Actually..." I said as a thought occurred to me. "It might be a good idea to catch a few of them.. ammonites are extinct and there shells would probably sell well... and I'm sure Sanji will want to try to cook some..."

by the end of my attempts to convince myself that it was a good idea, I had already picked up a good twenty or thirty of them and popped them into my ever present froggy bag.

"Yey! Lots of fishies!" Lil said happily, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"You are such a do-"

I never got the chance to finish my sentence as a large tyrannosaurus-rex appeared out of nowhere and tried to bite my head off, something that I wasn't to happy about.

"EEK! BIG LIZARD!" Lil shouted in horror as I took off running. "Run! Faster! Faster!"

"Shut up! I'm trying!" I shouted back, jumping out of the way as it lunged at me. "WHY THE HELL IS IT CHASING ME?!"

"Duh! It obviously thinks we're lunch!" Lil shouted, annoyed be the fact that ii was too busy running and dodge to jump on my broom and fly away. "Zap the damn thing already!"

Pointing over my shoulder at it while not bothering to take my eyes off of the path in front of my, I snapped my fingers at the T-Rex.

Still hearing it behind me, I didn't stop my chasing to see the damage I had caused, knowing that it was still after me.

"It didn't do anything! The thunder didn't even hurt it!" Lil shouted in horror, unable to believe her eyes. "Must be the thick scales!"

"You thinks?!" I shouted, making a hard left and hoping the T-Rex couldn't swim as I dove into the rive that ran through the island and started swimming as hard as I could.

The t-rex, as it turned out, could swim, though not very fast.

"It's still chasing us?!" I demanded, wishing it would give up already.

"It's not the only one!" Lil shouted, alerting me to the fact that there was something else in the water, something that made me want to swim much much faster.

Luckily, since the T-Rex wasn't able to swim very fast, and the thing that was already in the water was very far away, I was able to get on my broom and zoom out of the water just in time.

Just as we flew out of the water, the large fin that Lil had spotted off in the distance finally reached our location and followed us up, reveling that the large fin was on the top of the head of a long necked creature that was probably related to a Plesiosaur, an aquatic version of a long neck.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the damn thing started chasing us too.

"What the hell?!" I shouted in horror, flying as high as I could with it's damn head staying close behind.

How tall was this fucking thing? I was well above the trees and yet it was still stretching out it's neck in an attempt to eat me and my furry passenger. If it wasn't for the fact that the T-Rex chose that moment to do something very stupid, and lucky for me, the head-finned Plesiosaur like dinosaur would have snatched us right out of the sky with it's big gaping mouth.

The stupid thing that the T-Rex did, that was lucky for me, was bite the Plesiosaur like dinosaur. It bit right into the back of the Plesiosaur's neck where it met it's body.

In pain, the Plesiosaur turned it's head and instantly bit the tyrannosaur tail, then swung its head again and sent the T-Rex flying through the water. Not being one to take a hit for no reason, the T-Rex got back up, or rather swam over, and started biting the Plesiosaur in retaliation.

The fight between the two Dinosaurs gave me the chance I needed to get away, but there was a problem with my escape.

As soon as I was over the forest, I nearly got knocked out of the sky by a huge ass gust of wind that was accompanied by a loud banging sound. Just as I had righted my self and made sure Lil was OK, another one hit, and this one was accompanied by an even louder banging sound then the first time.

"What the hell?!" I shouted in horror as a third gust that was accompanied by more banging sound nearly knocked me out of the sky.

"I think we need to get out of the air!" Lil shouted just as a fourth one hit.

Not needing to be told twice, I instantly aimed my broom for the trees and quickly got off of it, still wandering what was going on.

"What was that banging sound?" I asked, putting my broom into my froggy bag and pulling out my steel mallet just in case I needed it.

"I don't know, it sounded like metal on metal." Lil said, her ears doing that cute little flattening thing they did when she didn't like something.

"Metal on metal?" I asked stupidly, trying to remember if there was anything that would cause a sound like that. "Oh! The giants are fighting!"

"Huh? Oh! That explains it. It was happening back on the ship a while ago, so I'm guessing this is there second fight since we've been here." Lil said, causig me to rake my mind for any information I could remember.

"Hey, didn't they only fight twice in the anime before one of them got 'killed'?" I asked, remembering that this was where we were going to run into Mr. 3 at.

"Yeah, but that would mean that we're running really behind." the black fluff ball said, sighing when we heard yet another bang of metal on metal.

"Right, I guess that means we need to find the others." I said, only to realize that I couldn't search from the sky as the gust of wind would knock me off my broom. "But we'll have to do it on the ground."

"Cool, hey! I think I see Nami!" Lil said, catching my attention as she pointed off to my right.

"Huh? Really? That was quick." I said, walking off to the right in search for the red head she said she saw.

As soon as I saw what she had seen, I took off like a bat out of hell. What she had seen was Nami leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. I didn't even need to get close to know that it was a fake, there was just something about it that was screaming that it wasn't Nami.

It also helped that I had just remembered the wax guy only a few minutes ago, as well as the little girl that worked with him. Knowing what they could do, and how they did it, I wasn't willing to ignore instinct when it was telling me that something was wrong.

When I was several yards away from the wax statue, i heard someone yelling that she was getting away. It was enough to let me know that i was right.

It _had_ been a trap.

"Get back here girl!" A voice from somewhere behind me shouted as I continued running, a voice that I kind of remembered.

Bugger guy was chasing me.

"God, not you!" I said in despair, glancing over my shoulder and making a hard left just as a bugger bomb came flying at me.

Why did god like playing with the ick-factor? Why? Why? Why? Why? A million times, why?

"Eek! He's flicking another one!" Lil shouted, causing me to make a hard right to dodge it.

Left, right, left, right. That was what my life had come down to: Making sharp turns in an attempt to not get hit by exploding buggers.

Was this really what my life was going to be about from now on? We'd only seen two Grandline islands, and on both of them, I had to deal with exploding buggers.

Kill me.

Please?

Pretty please?

Pretty please with sugar on top?

And no buggers...

But unfortunately, a lot of wax.

As soon as I thought I was far enough away that the bugger guy wasn't going to get me, a huge amount of wax came flying out of nowhere and completely covered my body, leaving only my eyes and nose uncovered.

I was trapped.

---------------------

Ug, tired... (Heads off to sleep)

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now. (37 voters, Zoro has 18 votes, ace has 20, and Luffy has 15. I got to say, I'm a little surprised that Franky only has 4 votes. continue voting or you might not get who you want for the pairing!)

**NEW QUESTION: Should Kaede catch the dingy dingy bug on little garden with Nami? Should she be the only one to get it? Or should she not get it at all. **

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	28. Wax, fire, and burnt up panties

**Chapter 28: Wax, fire, and burnt up panties**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**And just so you know, we _will _be seeing the missing numbers. I mean, in the anime and manga, there were 3 Mr. ?'s that we didn't get to see as well as 4 Miss. ?'s as well. **

**Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day**

**Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday**

**Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday**

**and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday**

**Since we have no idea what they can do, send in suggestions. :3**

**In case anyone is wandering, I am currently writing a book (My first one, OMG, I'm going to be an author! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! XD), and I've been drawing the creatures in it (Which I do for my own reference). So that's why I haven't been updating as fast for the past few chapters.**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

I can't remember when I passed out, but the last thing I do remember was some strange man I had never seen standing over me just before everything went black. He didn't look familiar at all, not even a little. He had simply appeared out of nowhere to stand next to Mr. 3, and then nothing.

And when I woke up...

When I woke up there was nothing but darkness, just a simply blackness that was impossible to see through. The blackness, as it turned out, was caused by the fact that I was currently stuck in a tiny little ball of wax, unable to move thanks to the fact that my arms and legs were actually _in_ the walls of the wax-ball. My body and head were in and open cavity in the wax ball, and while the space seemed to be perfectly round, it was incredibly small.

The cavity was so small in fact that the walls were up covering my arms up to my elbows and knees, a fact that gave a whole new meaning to the words 'claustrophobic'.

Which I just happened to be.

Which meant that I almost instantly started hyperventilating the instant I realized how small the area was and that I couldn't move. It was like being stuck in a round coffin.

Or a really small bowling ball.

It also didn't help that I had an impossible feeling that I was completely and utterly alone, which meant that Lil wasn't with me.

"Lil!?" I called out in a panicky voice, praying that I wasn't alone in my own little prison of hell. "Lil...? God, please answer me!"

The more and more the silence answered me, the more and more frightened I got.

Being alone in a tiny closet... Unable to move... unable to see...

It was a memory I didn't want, one that was now covering every inch of my mind, leaving no other thought but the terror I had felt that day. A terror that had left me unable to stop crying, both then and now. A terror that I hadn't ever wanted to remember, one that was built out of a moment in time that I couldn't even completely remember. It was only blotches and splotches in time, only a few strands of information that never really seemed to want to go away, but yet never really seemed to want to show itself completely.

"Fire..." I whispered weakly, trying feebly to block out the thoughts and memories with anything.

Warmth.

"Fire..." I whispered again, feeling the warmth that emanated from my left hand, which was still berried deep withing the wall.

A strong warmth.

"Fire..." I whispered again, this time with just a hairs width of more energy, slowly letting the anger and rage that came with fire slowly roll over the fear in panic that I was feeling.

"Fire." I said, no longer whispering as both my arms were now getting really warm.

It was working. The wax was heating up from the spell and melting.

It was working.

"Fire! FIRE! FIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!" I shouted, finally just rolling the words together as I started pumping more and more anger and rage into the spell, stringing the words together and calling them out. "FIRE!"

Fire.

The burning, blazing, sweltering heat of fire. The gloriously happy moment of having both arms freed from the steel like wax in a blaze of fire, accompanied by the suffocating feel of the air being used by the flames, causing the oxygen levels to drop dangerously.

I didn't care, and I wasn't going to care. If I could get free, if I could get out of the wax, then the lack of air didn't matter.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!" I shouted over and over again, now fisting my hands and letting the flames on them grow, melting the wax an an alarming, and yet relieving rate.

-------- Same time, outside of Kaede's waxy prison ----------

Zoro, Nami, Lucian, and Nichi were all standing on what appeared to be a giant Halloween birthday cake that was completely made out of some kind of wax that was so hard that Zoro's swords couldn't even cut through it.

They had been Placed there by Mr. 3, Mr. 5, and a large, bulky man with orange and white hair named Mr. 6.

Zoro had just been about to cut his own legs off to get free when Choco appeared out of nowhere, dragging Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, Carue, and something else with him.

"Huh?" the green haired man said stupidly, wandering what the yellow blur had been.

"KWEH!" Choco said angrily, coming back and dropping the yellow clad lump of scratches onto the ground.

It was Miss. Valentine.

A very beat up miss valentine, who looked as though she had been on the wrong side of Choco during some point in the day.

"KWEH!" Choco said again, scratching at the ground angrily and preparing to charge.

"Let's do it Usopp! Bird! Chicken! Vivi!" Luffy called as he and the others stood up.

"Mer, what about me?" Lil called, running out of the forest with the Froggy bag on her back and jumping onto Choco's back.

"Lil?" Everyone from Vivi's group and the strawhats called, wandering what she was doing there and why she wasn't back at the ship, watching over Kaede.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching over Kaede?" Nichi called down from the giant wax cake, wandering why the big black cat was there.

"Is that the white haired chick's name?" Mr. 6 asked, catching everyones attention and causing the others to look at him in horror.

How the hell did he know what her hair color was?

"Yeah, I was watching her, but then she woke up and we came looking for you guys, then that idiot and Mr. 3 got her." Lil said, pointing Mr. 6 when she said 'that idiot'.

"What?! Then where is she?!" Nami shouted in horror, while Luffy and Usopp seemed to get even angrier.

Zoro seemed to be getting angry to for some reason, though not even the cosmos would ever dare to wander why.

"Hehehe." Mr. 3 laughed, getting everyones attention instantly. "Why, she's right above you, of course."

Everyone looked over Nami's head, only to see the spinning pumpkin head like top of the cake.

"Huh? But I don't..." Lucian said, stopping when he finally got it.

She was in the pumpkin head.

"When Miss. Friday and Mr. 13 told the boss about what they saw, he sent me to deal with the witch. Said he couldn't trust any of you to actually get the job done." Mr. 6 said, causing the others Baroque Work members to stare at him in horror while the others all continued staring at the top of the cake in horror.

The Baroque Works members were staring at Mr. 6 in horror because if what he was saying was true, then that would mean that the boss was considering promoting him, and demoting someone else.

And a demotion in Baroque Works was an execution or assassination.

"And when I found out who this witch was and what she could do, I decided that it would be much safer if I put her in a little cage to keep her from getting free and helping the rest of you." Mr. 6 said, smirking as he thought about how the white haired chick was probably suffocating to death in the Pumpkin shaped top of the cake. "This way, she can't zap us and she'll get to die along side her friends, though I'm betting she's already suffocated to death by now."

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted angrily while the look on Lil's face went from being horrified to being even more horrified.

"NO! That's bad! She's afraid of small places!" Lil shouted in horror, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"It talks?!" The Baroque Works members shouted, unable to believe there ears.

"What do you mean, 'she's afraid of small places'?" Usopp asked, picking Lil up and shaking her slightly, unable to believe that a witch with that much power could be afraid of anything.

"Just what I said! She REALLY doesn't like small and dark places!" Lil said, struggling to get out of his grip and running over to the large wax-shaped cake, only to be stopped half way by a bunch of wax that rapped around her paws.

"Hm, even better." Mr. 6 said, causing Luffy and Usopp to turn and glare at him.

"BASTARD!" Luffy shouted again, this time charging at him with his fists held back, planning on slamming them into him with a Gum Gum bazooka.

About half way through his charge, Luffy stopped, having been hit on the back with a large glob of half melted wax that was now hardening again at an alarming rate.

The fact that the huge glob of wax hadn't come from Mr. 3, and had instead come from somewhere over head had caused everyone to look up in slight curiosity and surprise.

The wax pumpkin was melting.

"What the? That's impossible!" Mr. 3 and Mr. 6 said in unison as they and the other Baroque Works members all started backing up and away from the large wax statue.

The speed at which the wax pumpkin was melting was increasing at an alarming rate. It had started to melt little by little with just drops of wax sliding down it's sides, but it was now loosing giant chunks, which were falling down it's sides as it continued to spin.

"FIRE!" They all heard someone shout, causing the none-Baroque Works members to look up at the pumpkin happily. "FIREFIREFIRE FIRE!"

Fire was an understatement. What was coming from the the inside of the pumpkin wasn't fire at all, but was instead a blazing inferno that was clearly being powered by a very pissed off witch who wasn't to happy about being locked up inside a ball of wax.

I was busting free, and no one was going to stop me.

"FIRE!" I shouted one more time, poring every little drop of energy I had into the flames.

A white explosion.

That's what. The last bought of fire had caused the inside of the wax ball to heat up so much that it had exploded, sending giant chunks of wax flying all over the place.

Freedom. Cool air and freedom.

That was what I felt when I was finally released from my incredibly small and dark prison.

I was able to breath fine again, I was able to see again, and I was able to feel the immense amount of cool air that came from having almost no fabric remaining on your clothes once they had been burned away by a large fire that you had created.

But let's pretend like that wasn't happening, OK?

"Kaede! You're alive!" Usopp shouted Vivi shouted happily when they saw that it was me.

"And you're practically naked..." Mr. 6 said, his head going straight to the gutter, much to my annoyance.

My annoyance ended up having to sit tight on the back burning though as I almost instantly collapsed out of exhaustion, falling down from the ruined remains of the pumpkin and down on top of Zoro.

Who's had unfortunately been positioned in such a way that, when I landed on him and we crashed to the ground, one of his hands ended up in a very privet area.

"Hands! Hands!" I shouted in surprise, causing him to instantly move his hand out of the way as his face started turning into a tomato.

Rolling off of him, I quickly tried covering my self up as best as I could, a little annoyed by the fact that my top was now chard and was barely covering my chest, and my pants were so badly burned that my underwear were the only things covering anything down there.

And they weren't granny panties either.

Luckily, Choco was extremely fast and was able to rip off some of the fabric of Brogy's giant clothing and bring it up to me in less then three seconds. In an instant, I turned the fabric into a noted skirt that managed to cover up everything from the waist down that I wasn't to happy about showing, which just so happened to be the same stuff that Zoro had been touching on accident just a few seconds before.

A bra and a skirt...

Let's just pretend it was a bikini and a skirt, OK? That's a lot easier for my brain to live with.

The fact that there were quite a few red faces that were currently not looking at me made me want to die, but the fact that I was barely able to move and my arms felt like they had been badly burned helped me pretend like I didn't notice.

God hates me. She really does.

Sighing when my more sensitive parts were finally covered, I simply sat back and tried not to pass out from all the energy I had used up during my escape. There was a fight that was going to start, but I wasn't able to really do anything to help.

Or at least I hadn't thought I would be able to help, that was until Mr. 6 decided he wanted to have a few words with me.

With a large pointy red thing.

"Kaede! Look out!" Nami shouted, seeing Mr. 6 appear out of nowhere right above me.

Looking up for a split second, I realized almost instantly that I didn't have time to move out of the way, meaning I was about to get speared by the pointy red thing. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come, only to be very relieved when nothing happened.

Opening one of my eyes ever so slightly, I peaked out and looked up to see what was going on. The battle had started in more then one places. Luffy was fighting Mr. 3 down below, Vivi and Carue were kicking Miss. Goldenweek's ass, and Zoro was bending over backwards with his three swords and was currently holding off Mr. 6's attack.

The battle had started.

"Move!" Zoro growled out, still clashing swords/red thing with Mr. 6.

Diving out of the way as best as I could, which wasn't very good because I was still incredibly weak from the fire spells and my arms and legs were still stinging from the heat of the flames.

"I guess one more spell wont be that bad." I said weakly, sticking my hand on the wax between Zoro's legs and calling out the spell.

For some reason, when I was trying to get out of the ball of wax, the spell had destroyed my clothes, but oddly enough, Zoro's clothes didn't even get singed.

…

…

Anyway, the fire did the trick and Zoro's legs were freed. The moment he was able to move again, he pulled his legs out and quickly rushed Mr. 6.

The clang of steel against the orange thing made me realize that it was definitely made out of some form of metal. I couldn't quite place it, but I was sure I had seen something that looked just like it. It was a golden orange color and kind of see through like amber, but the clanging sound it was making whenever one of Zoro's swords struck against it was definitely metallic in nature.

The shape of it was kind of odd as well. It was shaped like an anchor, but was being used like a sword. Whatever it was, it was a lot stronger then it looked because the metal seemed to be damaging Zoro's swords.

"Kaede!" Usopp called, dragging me out of my thoughts and staring as he went running around me on Carue's back.

Turning to see whatever it was that he wanted, I instantly saw that he had already wrapped the entire cake like wax statue with an alcohol soaked rope.

"Right!" I said, already knowing what he wanted.

"Wait, what are you planning to do, baby?" Lucian asked, causing me to smirk evilly at them, something that made the others pail in horror.

"Why'd he have to call her baby?" Nami asked in despair, hanging her head and knowing that something bad was about to happen.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Nichi said in agreement, knowing that I was planning something very very dangerous for them, something that would probably hurt a lot.

In answer to her question, I simply stuck out my hand, aimed it at the rope, and called out my spell.

"FIRE!"

In an instant, the rope caught fire and spread it across the entire wax statue, causing it to all go up in a blazing flame that was incredibly hot.

The moment the wax caught fire, everyone managed to get them selves free of it and jump down from it and onto the ground, rolling around slightly to get rid of the flames that had managed to attach themselves to their clothes.

"Hey, where's Zoro and Mr. 6?" I asked, looking around and seeing that the two fighters weren't anywhere to be found.

The moment the fire was out on everyones clothing, they all started looking around as well, wandering the same thing as I was.

"Look out!" Nami called, right as Mr. 6 came flying out of the flaming statue, heading straight for me with the strange, amber like anchor raised, ready to strike me with it.

Having had a second to breath before he came at me, and with a new wave of adrenaline rushing through my system, I simply stood up and held both my hands to my sides, as though I was going to clap them together, and then did just that.

"SHOCK-WAVE!" I shouted, doing the same experimental move that I had been tempted to use on Lucian.

The attack was basically a two handed thunder spell that was slammed together, causing a huge electric shock wave to emanate from my hands, kind of like that chick in _X-men 3_, though her's was made out of sound, and mine was made out of electricity.

I had gotten the idea for the move from a comment that Lil had made about Zoro's Hawk-wave move. She had said that the fact that the attack was simply an extremely powerful swing of his blade was kind of cool.

And from there, my mind had taken over and had gone onto one of it's long winded connections and theories, which ended with me figuring out that I could get the same kind of effect if I slammed to lightning filled hands together.

Pretty cool, isn't it?

Caught in the blast of my attack, Mr.6's form was momentarily held motionless in mid air as the attack barreled right into him, keeping him airborne. As the attack reached it's strongest point, Mr.6 slowly started getting pushed backwards in mid air, and then was practically thrown back into the fire statue behind him, only to get sliced in the back by Zoro, who just happened to come flying out of the flames at that very moment.

If it hadn't been for Zoro's timing, Mr. 6 probably would have simply stood up right after the attack was over, as it was actually like a extremely strong wind with a little bit of electricity in it.

Basically, it might give you a little bit of a shock, but all it really did was blow a lot of air at you.

"Nice timing." Nami said as I fell back and hit the grass in exhaustion.

"Thanks." Zoro said simply, walking over and joining the rest of us.

"Mr. Bushido." Vivi said thankfully, bowing her head to him as she walked over to us.

"Mr. 3 and the others?" I asked, wandering if the others were done fighting with them or not.

"Luffy took care of them." Usopp said, coming over to us and looking down at me in curiosity. "Didn't you say something about a parasite before?"

"Shut up." I said miserable, rolling over and trying to ignore the fact that there was probably a worm making it's way through my body.

Ick-factor, ick-factor, ick-factor, ick-factor!

"Ug, make sure we get as much of that wax as possible." I said, trying to change the subject to something that didn't involve one of my three biggest fears.

Great, in one day I had already dealt with two of my three major fears. _Claustrophobia_, the fear of small spaces, and _Helminthophobia_, the fear of being infested with worms.

"Huh?" Vivi asked, slightly confused as to why I would want some of the wax.

"It might only be wax, but it's still the hardest substance known to man. I might be able to make something out of it." I explained, rolling over and informing the others that I was going to be taking a nap for a while.

Two and a half hours later, the others and I were on the Going Merry and on our way to the next island. Everyone was a little shaken up by the fact that we had just gotten away from a giant Koi by the skin of our teeth, thanks to the wonderful save from Dorry and Brogy

"Hey, Kaede." Nami called, catching my attention just as I was starting to head into the storage room and down to the girls room.

"Hm?" I asked, pausing in my path and turning to look at her, wandering what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Didn't you say something about a parasite?" She asked, wandering if I had caught it or not.

"I don't know if I have it, but there's a good chance I do. Like I said before, anyone that wasn't mostly covered up is vulnerable to it." I confirmed, causing a worried expression to make it's way onto her face. "Don't worry, the next island we'll be coming to has a doctor on it that can take care of it. Anyway, make sure Sanji puts the claws, fangs, horns, and plank into the storage room for me."

"Sure thing." She said, turning around and heading off to tell Sanji what I had just told her.

When we had gotten back to the ship and found the two dinosaurs that Sanji and Zoro had gotten during their little 'mine's bigger then yours' competition. When I saw that it was a T-Rex and a triceratops, I promptly asked Sanji to get me the claws, horns, and fangs from them, as well as the three horn's plank.

I was planning on make something with them, just like I was with the ammonite shells and the metal-wax.

As it turned out, Nami's worry about me being infected with the parasite turned out to be valid. I was definitely infected, because I didn't wake up for two days after my nap, and even then I was only awake for a few minutes, and then I was out of it for another half day, and when I woke up, albeit for only a few minutes again, I found myself in a house that had a huge mound of snow outside of it's window.

Talking, that was all I heard when I came too. A small argument about someone had broken out, and it had gotten so loud that it had actually been able to wake me from my parasite induced coma.

"And anyway, her temperature is 6 degrees above normal!" A voice said, and through my delirium and pain, I was able to tell that it was Usopp that had made the statement. "Don't you get it?!"

If it wasn't for the fact that I was sicker then a dead dog, I probably would have figured out what was going on just from that statement, but as it was, I was lucky I could even understand him.

"Yeah, Kaede can't handle a climb like that in her condition, what do you plan to do, carry her up the mountain?" Another voice called, one I recognized as Sanji's.

"If you try to take her up the mountain, you will be killed." Nichi's voice said, causing me to finally understand what was going on.

Hey, don't look at me like that, you aren't the one that's dieing, now are you?

"The doctor, a pulley..." I said, trying to remember something that I knew would help me out, only to pass out a few seconds later.

---------------------

And yeah, I'm extremely claustrophobic, and since it's a fear I completely understand, I decided to make her claustrophobic too, as well as giving her the same reason for the claustrophobia...

The pairing poll is now up, you can go and vote on it now. (47 voters, Zoro has 24 votes, ace has 24, vote or you might not get who you want for the pairing!)

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	29. shortest chapter yet

**Chapter 29: shortest chapter yet.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Note: You can look at artwork for the story by going to my profile and clicking on them the links. **

**And just so you know, we _will _be seeing the missing numbers. I mean, in the anime and manga, there were 3 Mr. ?'s that we didn't get to see as well as 4 Miss. ?'s as well. **

**Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day**

**Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday**

**Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday**

**and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday**

**Since we have no idea what they can do, send in suggestions. :3**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but for some reason, as soon as I got about half way through the third chapter of my book, I got writers block... it still hasn't gone away, but I am trying!**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

---------------------

Cold air.

Wonderfully cold air brushed across my face, moving the long strands of white hair that were clinging to my forehead thanks to the perspiration that had sprouted there.

_Though I was still walking through the land of sleep, I could hear the faint sound of a fire, a sound that didn't really fit the green and red forest I was standing in. The cold breeze might have fit, but the sound of a fire definitely didn't. There was nothing on fire and no smoke in the air, so I shouldn't have been hearing what I was hearing. _

_'Tap tap, tap tap.' _

_'Who's there?' I demanded, spinning around in the green and red forest, trying to find the source of the sound. _

_'Tap tap, tap tap.'_

_The sound was odd. It was like tapping, but had a more natural feel to it. Like the sound of hooves moving across stone, though the rhythm was slightly different. It was like a horse with only two hooves. _

_'Tap tap, tap tap.'_

_Whatever it was that was off about the sound, a small voice in the back of my head told me it was a good thing. _

_'Good thing?' I asked mentally, wandering how a strange tapping sound could be a good thing when I was stuck in an unknown forest, where a huge red and green dress that seemed to be part of the forest itself. 'How could it be a good thing?'_

_'Because you're asleep.' a strange voice said, causing me to spin around to face whoever it was that had spoken._

_I never finished my spin as half way through it I started falling, sinking right into the huge dress and then right into the forest floor. _

--------------------

Cold air.

The cool air brushed across my face again, causing my eyes to slowly flutter open in surprise.

It was really cold, almost as cold as one of my blizzard spells.

Almost but not quite.

Blinking stupidly, and wandering what it was that my mind was telling me I shouldn't forget, I was startled slightly when I heard the sound of hooves walking across stone.

Turning my head to see where the sound was coming from, I was a little surprised to see a raccoon-bear walking upright, holding a round tray f plants and berries as it carried them over to a desk.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, sitting up slightly, causing some sheets that were covering me to rustle slightly.

The sound made me blink as I hadn't been expecting to find myself in a large bed, covered in warm white sheets.

Looking around, I took in the room I was currently laying in. it was a stone room that was covered in paintings and bookshelves, as well as a few hunting trophies that I wished would disappear as they were kind of creepy. It also had three doors that were leading out of it, and a large window on the wall next to the bed.

As I continued looking around the room, my brain finally decided to start working again, telling me that I was probably in Kureha's castle.

It then caused my neck to snap painfully as I instantly turned to look at the 'raccoon-bear', who turned out to be one of my favorite one piece characters.

At the risk of sounding like a fan girl, kawaii!

Chopper's instincts must have told him that there was something very evil and very dangerous around, because he instantly spun around, which caused several books to fall from the nearby bookshelf, and then saw that I was awake.

We simply stared at each other for a few seconds before he managed to get the ability to move back, at which point he promptly took off for the nearest door, which must have lead to a medical room of some sort.

Saying that it was a door was a little off as it was more of a doorway and didn't actually have a door.

Chopper was staring at me from around the corner of the door frame, which was funny because he was doing it backwards.

Most people would hide behind the doorway, but he was standing with his body in the doorway where I could see him and was trying to hide his head as much as he could.

It was definitely caused by the fear of humans he had, but he clearly wasn't thinking properly at the moment.

"Um, you do know you're supposed to hide your head _and _your body?" I asked, causing him to jump and run around the door frame so that he was completely hidden, except for a single eye and his antlers. "You know, it's a little late now that I've seen you, there's no point in hiding anymore."

"Shut up human!" Chopper said, pausing when something occurred to him, something that had been bothering him for a while. "Why do you have a tail? You know doctors can remove it for you."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, wandering what he was talking about.

It took me a minute to figure it out as I sometimes forgot that I even had a tail as I usually kept it hidden and never really thought about it. Once I glanced over my shoulder at it, a brilliant idea popped into my head.

Nami was supposed to have been the first person on the crew to meet chopper, and she was also supposed to be the one to get him to start thinking about being a pirate again, but as she wasn't here, I was going to have to do it my way.

"But why would I want to have my tail removed?" I asked, moving into my best 'cat' position, the same one I usually landed in when I was forced to jump out of the way of an attack. "Then I would look like a human."

"Wh-what?" he asked in surprise, having not been expecting me to say something like that.

"I said, if I had my tail removed, then I would look just like a human." I said, trying to keep my face straight even though I felt like the Cheshire cat. "And who wants to be human?"

"You aren't human?" He asked in surprise, sticking even more of his head out from behind the doorway.

"Nope. I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl!" I said happily, giving him the biggest grin I could manage as I jumped onto the headboard of the bed, perching on top of it like a cat. "Have you ever seen a human that could move like this? I haven't. And I've never seen a human with cat eyes, a tail, and claws before either!"

OK, so it was kind of a lie. I did see a human with those traits all the time, all I had to do was look in the mirror, but he didn't need to know that.

"So you aren't human then?" He asked, coming a little bit farther out from behind the doorway after thinking about it for a minute.

The answer to all of my questions were obviously no. he hadn't ever seen a human like me.

"Nope." I said, hopping down onto the floor and standing up, only to fall over a second later.

"Hey, you should move around!" Chopper said, running over too me and helping me into bed again, though he didn't take off running afterwards like I though he would have. "You smell kind of like a human."

"And you smell kind of like a human and a reindeer, but I take it you're neither, am I right?" I asked, smiling at him as I yawned slightly.

"I am a reindeer!" He said defensively in that all too cute voice.

It was amazing how cute he was. Like a strange stuffed animal that I just wanted to snuggle, which is exactly what I ended up doing.

In my half dazed stated, I reached out my arms and picked him up, ignoring the fact that he was kicking and struggling like a maniac, and pulled him into the bed, using him like a second pillow.

"Ack-k-k-k-" He choked, staying incredibly still from embarrassment.

"Good night fuzzy, blue nose." I sighed, finally drifting off to slip while ignoring the fact that chopper seemed to be frozen in horror.

He would get over it, eventually.

-----------

Waking up several hours later to the unmistakable sound of people running and sharp implements being thrown, which made an odd whistling sound as they went whizzing through the air, I slowly crawled out of bed and headed for the door to might right, which turned out to lead to the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily, looking around to see what was happening.

Turning my head to the right, I was forced to dive back into the room again to avoid getting chopped in two by an Axe that had been set whizzing though the air at my head by what could only have been described as wrinkles personified. It was as if everyone in the world had gotten together and donated a million wrinkles each and then turned them all into one living creature. It was so horrible. It was so terrible, it was...

Doctor Kureha.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted in horror when she stuck her face around the door frame to look at me.

The nightmares I would have after that moment...

"Now, now, you should be in bed, we wouldn't want anything to happen, now would we?" She said in the high pitched elderly voice that was sure to give any grown man nightmares.

"DOCTOR K! THEIR GOING TO EAT ME!" Chopper shouted as he ran past the old lady and into the room.

Reaching out my finger without thinking, I snapped them just as Luffy and Sanji came flying into the room. While the thunder spell had had no effect on Luffy, it hit Sanji with full force and threw him back into the rubber man, sending both of them skidding across the floor.

Chopper and Kureha were both shocked, though Kureha's shock only seemed to be mild at best.

"I am to tired and feel way to sick to deal with you two right now." I said, standing up and dusting myself off, then bending over and picking up the still stunned chopper. "Sanji?" I said in a falsely sweet voice while batting my eyes at the blond haired man.

"Yes, Kaede sweet?" He asked with hearts in his eyes as I continued batting my eyelashes at him.

"You weren't trying to hurt chopper, were you?" I said, slowly walking over to him, ignoring the raised eyebrows Kureha was giving me. "Because if you were, I think you should now something."

"And what's that, Kaede sweet?" he asked, piratically drooling now.

Nami would be so proud of me if she saw me.

"If you were to hurt this little guy, then he wouldn't be able to make me better." I said, my face only and inch away from his now. "You see, he's my doctor for while I'm here, and if he gets hurt, then I wont get better, got it?"

"Docta'?" Sanji asked in a confused tone, looking down at the still petrified reindeer man in my arms.

"Yes, and by the way, I've had a vision recently that involves you." I said, still acting way to sweet to him, something he and Luffy hadn't seemed to notice.

"Really, my sweet? Does it involve you and me and a moonlit dinna'?" He asked, starting to get a little over excited.

"No, it's more of an instant vision, one where you get hit in the face with a mallet."

"A mallet?" He asked in a confused voice, only to understand a second later when I bashed him in the face with my handy-dandy-wooden mallet, which I pulled out of nowhere.

Seriously, I can't even figure out how I managed to get it into my hands, I didn't even have my froggy bag with me.

The force of the impact sent him flying right into Luffy, and then sent the two of them flying back out into the hall. Kureha raised both of her eyebrows at this, and chopper simply gaped at the two fallen idiots that were currently laying on the floor just outside the hall. He seemed to be completely shocked at seeing what had just happed, and was unable to say or do anything about it.

Which made it all to easy for me to turn around and get back into bed with him as my second pillow again.

Lucky me.

"Good night." I said out loud before I let sleep roll over me yet again.

The thing about being sick is, no mater how much you want to fight it, you never really can stay awake for long.

Another sad thing about being sick, is that you tend to miss all the big stuff. For instance, I was completely out cold when old king mettle mouth of the eat-everything-in-the-world fruit attacked, and then I was still out cold when one of his men entered the castled, and to top that off, I was still out cold when that same man barged into the medical room that I was sleeping in.

the only thing that woke me up in time for me to do anything about the idiot was doctor Kureha running after him and throwing axes and spears at him while shouting for him to leave her patient alone.

To say the least, I was not happy when I woke up and found what had to be the only man stupid enough to dress up like a court jester standing over me.

I fried in less then a second.

"THANDRA!" I shouted, snapping my fingers at him and sending him flying for through the open door.

"Well, that's one way to take care of a pesky pesk." Kureha said, narrowing her eyes when I started to get out of bed.

"Don't look at me like that, I can't sleep without my fuzzy pillow anyway." I said, smiling at her as I walked past her. "Besides," I added, grabbing a broom that was sitting against the side of the wall near a mop and a bucket. "I don't plan on walking around, so I'll still be staying off of my feet like the doctor ordered."

"And how, might I ask, do you plan on doing something like that?" she asked, causing me to grin at her.

"Easy, they all call you a witch doctor, but I'm a real witch." I said happily, swinging my leg over the broom and lifting up into the air. "And everybody knows real witches can fly."

At least being sick hadn't screwed up my ability to fly.

One in the air, I zoomed out of the room and into the hall, which turned out to be more of a landing of the main area of the castle. I flew toward the ugly jester looking dude and frowned when I realized that he was very much OK after getting hit with my Thundara spell, which made me very annoyed.

What was the point of having a super strong spell if all anyone ever does when they get hit by it is get back up? … I was going to have to fix that some how.

"Hay, flying is cheating." He said in that annoying whiny voice when he realized that I was above him.

"Yeah, and getting on top of a girl while she's sleeping is sick, jackass." I said, taking my mallet into my right hand, though once again I wasn't sure how I had gotten it. "Now say goodnight, pervo."

'BAMB!'

I whacked him as hard as I could in the face with it and sent him skidding across the floor and then right over the railing of the balcony.

"AH!" He shouted in horror as he plummeted towards the ground.

"THUNDARA!" I Shouted, sending a Thundara spell at him just in case the fall wasn't enough to do the trick.

I REALLY didn't want to have to deal with him for any longer then was absolutely necessary.

Lucky for me, it was a really far fall.

Looking over the railing while not getting off my broom, I cringed slightly at the sight of the weirdo's half flattened body. It wasn't exactly a pretty site and I was already starting to wish that I hadn't looked. He was definitely in some serious pain, but was otherwise alive, though the amount of blood that was surrounding him made me worry slightly.

'Well, if he is near death, then chopper or someone will take care of him.' I thought, though I wasn't really sure if I could count on it.

Most of the people of this island really didn't like this guy, him or his weirdo friend and psycho king.

"Why does my castle smell like old people!?" And annoying voice demanded from somewhere way to close.

Not even thinking about it, I shot off though the air, knowing that he was right behind me. The sound of his voice had been so close, I was almost sure that he was going to open that giant mouth of his and swallow me up, something that I really didn't want to happen.

As it turned out, I was right. He had been right behind me when I suddenly shot of through the air, and I was barely lucky to get away. His snapping jaws actually DID get a piece of me, but luckily, it was only my hair.

Did I say luckily? Well, let me rephrase that. It _ate_ some of my hair, successfully giving me a hair cut that I would never have tried, and I wasn't to happy to have had it forced on me. My hair was now shoulder length, which meant that he had eaten at least a foot of it because it had been down to the middle of my back before.

…

Old lock-jaw is SO going down.

"MY HAIR!" I shouted angrily, spinning my broom around in mid air in order to look him in the face, only to find that he was no longer there.

After a minute of looking in every direction possible, I finally found that he was now laying on the floor of the large area below the balcony.

Apparently, he had fallen when I had taken off, which meant that he was in a lot of pain, though like all devil fruit users, he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he should have been, because no less then half a minute later, he was getting up.

---------------------

Yeah, I know, you're all used to my sixty bajillion page chapters. Sorry, but this one was only meant to update it. I'm trying to do as much as I can, but I've got a bad case of writers block. It took me two weeks just to write the first chapter of my new book, and I don't plan on making it take that long anymore. So short is the best you'll be getting for a while, sorry. T-T

I have decided on what the pairing is going to be, (And no, you don't have to worry, it isn't chopper, I just think of chopper as a cute, walking talking stuffed animal sometimes, that's why she keeps snuggling him. So cute! :3)

read and review, ------------ (and check my profile for polls, there's always one up,)


	30. Updated for Halloween

**Chapter 30: Updated for Halloween.**

**Summery:** I may never know how it truly began, but I do know that I never truly had a choice in the events that led me here. I am in one piece now, and have unwillingly left my own world behind. That is all that matters, and all I need to know.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. **The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.**

**Well, Halloween is my favorite holiday, so I decided to do something kind for all my readers, like updating this fic. XD**

**Please note that Kureha's personality in this chapter is more like the Funimation and Japanese version of her, while her personality in the last chapter was more like the 4kids version. I had never watched the Japanese version of the drum island episodes, so I didn't know 4kids was that off when it came to the way she acts. I'll try to fix chapter 29 some time, but at the moment, just enjoy the chapter.**

Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day

Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday

Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday

and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday

Since we have no idea what they can do, send in suggestions. :3

**OK, I decided to update again thanks to two reviews from **Fyrflame. So if you want to thank someone for it, he's the one that got me to start writing again. :3

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

* * *

Evil old women. That's all I can say. Evil old women. If it wasn't for the crazy old sack of wrinkles that was sitting on my back, pinning me to the floor, I would have been out in the hall, fighting like hell to take old-metal-mouth down.

Almost as soon as metal-mouth had gotten back up, Luffy had coming running into the castle and promptly started kicking his ass. The instant Luffy was there, the crazy ding-bat of a doctor of mine lassoed me, dragged me off of my broom, and dragged me back into the room on tossed me back onto the bed.

"Let me go, damn it!" I shouted angrily, trying to wiggle my way out of the ropes that were tied around my arms.

"If you move around to much, you'll die." Kureha said, walking over and sitting on my back, keeping me from moving. "Now, let you're friend handle Wapol and his men. You should stay happy and in bed."

Growling at her for sitting on me, I decided tat a spell would probably be able to get me out of the situation without a problem. So with that in mind, I said the first spell that I thought of.

Unfortunately for me, I had never used the spell before, so it didn't exactly go the way I wanted. The moment I said 'float', I found myself floating upside down with my shirt down over my head, leaving my breast bare for all the world to see. I was still tied up at the waist, but sadly, my shirt was a belly shirt, so it hadn't been tied down by the rope.

As for Kureha, my little spell had caused her to fall off of me when I started floating, though she didn't seem at all to mind that little fact and instead looked as though she found my new situation very amusing.

"Are you happy? You're happy, good." She said with that big annoying smile on her face, though I couldn't actually see it through my shirt.

After a minute of silence, I heard the sound of foot steps leading away and then I heard the sound of a door closing, which alerted me to the fact that she had just left the room. Once she was out of the room, I started formulating a plan to get myself out of the rope and back into the battle, though I had to wait for my little levitation spell to stop working.

Unfortunately, like always, I didn't think everything completely through. The moment the spell stopped working, I fell out of the air and right onto my head, much to my annoyance.

I was stuck inside and was unable to help the others fight, and now I had a massive headache that was threatening to split my head open.

My life sucks.

I had just been about to give up on trying to fix my shirt and get out of the rope when I finally realized that my tail was completely free. Usually I wouldn't even consider using my tail for anything as it was pretty much just a piece of junk that never wanted to do anything but cause me pain, but as I was tied up, I didn't really have much of a choice.

I know Kureha tied me up for my own good, but I didn't want to just lay there and let the others have all the fun, so I was going to get out of there one way or another.

Well, that and I had just remembered that I had completely forgotten to steal Wapol's key like Nami had in the anime, so I kind of had to get it if I ever wanted to get out of the castle in time to save Vivi's country.

Moving my tail around as best as I could, I finally managed to fix my shirt so that I wasn't flashing the world, once that was done, I then tried to find something that would be sharp enough for me to use to cute the rope with. It took me a few minutes to pot it, mostly because I had to roll around on the bed in order to face the right direction, but once I finally spotted the little medical scalpel that I was sure was choppers, I made my way over to it, wrapped my tail around the handle, and started trying to cut the rope off of me. The entire time I was cutting the rope, I held my breath, fearing that I was going to cut my arm off with it or something.

It took me a few tries, as well as three nicks on my wrist, but I finally managed to cute the rope off of me, swearing to what ever god existed that I was going to zap the crazy old sack of wrinkles the moment I saw her again.

Sighing heavily, I made my way out of the room, picking the broom up off of the floor on the landing when I came across it. Looking around once I was out on the landing, I looked over the railing of the balcony to see if the weirdo from hell was still laying in the main part of the castle.

He was.

He hadn't moved even an inch, which probably meant that he was either dead, or just unconscious. I wasn't sure where Wapol was, but at least one of his men had been taken care of.

"That will teach you to work for a guy that would screw with a girl's hair." I growled angrily, no longer caring that he was probably close to dieing anymore.

If Wapol hadn't eaten some of my hair, I wouldn't have been so cold about taking out one of his men, but as it was, NEVER FUCK WITH A GIRL'S HAIR!

Throwing the unconscious man one last dirty look, I swung my leg over the broom and took off into the air, trying to find where Wapol was.

It didn't take me long to find him as I remembered seeing him stuck in a tower in the anime, but when I did find him, I found that I was to late to steal the key from him.

Oh shit.

If I didn't get the key from him, then I wasn't going to be able to make the deal with Kureha, and that meant I would be stuck in the castle for another few days, which would be very bad. It meant that we wouldn't get to save Arabasta or whatever it was called. Vivi's people would die, and it was all my fault.

Sinking to the ground on my broom in a depressed state, I collapsed in the snow, mumbling something about evil-rubber men and old women, though I seriously doubt anyone will ever know what I actually said.

It was while I was laying in the snow and mumbling that Zoro, Lil, Choco, and everyone else appeared.

Unfortunately, that included the crazy love cook, and as he was just a teensy bit over protective of all the women on the crew, that meant a whole new headache for me.

"Kaede-Sweat!" The blond haired cook shouted in panic when he saw me laying in the snow, nearly knocking everyone else over in his attempt to get to me. "Kaede-sweet! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" he demanded, sounding way to worried. "Luffy!" he shouted angrily, catching sight of the rubber man as he slowly got out of the snow, having just catapulted himself into Zoro, thinking that he was one of Wapol's men."This is your fault, isn't it?! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Huh?" the rubber man asked stupidly, completely unfazed by the fact that he had nearly killed Zoro. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, damn it! You-" Before Sanji even got the chance to finish his sentence a large lump appear on top of his head, nearly knocking him out.

"He didn't do anything, moron." I growled, wishing he would stop doing stupid things like that.

I know he's the ultimate perv, apart from Jiraiya from Naruto I mean, and it usually makes me laugh, but sometimes it can get really annoying really quickly.

"Sorry Kaede-sweet!" He said apologetically as he sank into the snow, the large bump becoming the only visible part of him.

The snow was really, really deep.

"Kweh!"

"Kaede!"

Looking up at hearing the shouts, I barely had time to move out of the way when a large feathery thing and a black cat suddenly blocked out the sun, heading straight for me. When the two of them landed, in an instant, they were on me holding on to me as tightly as they could.

"We thought we were going to loose you-hu-huhu!" Lil cried while wrapping her little kitty arms around my leg as best as she could, ignoring the fact that Choco's giant tears were freezing in mid air and hitting her in the head in the form of hail.

The two of them wouldn't let go of me, no mater how hard I tried to get away, Choco's wings and Lil's paws were iron tight and impossible to get away from. It was as if the jaws of life themselves were clamped onto me.

Looking down at the two of them, or rather looking down at Lil and straight at Choco as he was only partially bent over which made him almost my height where as normally he was even taller then me, I couldn't help but feel bad about worrying them. I hadn't meant to get sick, and I had taken every precaution possible in order to not get infected by that damn bug, but I had ended up burning most of my clothes off in my attempt to get out of the giant pumpkin, and had gotten sick because of it.

I had really worried them.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you guys." I said apologetically, hugging the two of them back.

"Oh, by the way. Why were you laying in the snow? Are you stupid or something?" Lil demanded worriedly, pulling her face away from my leg to glare up at me with giant tear filled eyes. "You're sick! If you are out here to long, you could get even sicker and die!"

"Sorry, I just kind.... stopped when I realize I had forgotten to get the key." I told her, rubbing the top of her head in an attempt to make her feel better. "Besides, it's not actually all that cold to me, remember?" I said, smiling down at her and trying to make her less worried.

I wasn't lying either, it didn't feel that cold to me. Most people probably would have been freezing their asses off, but not me. I had some cat in me, and that took care of the heat without a problem.

"Huh? The key? Oh! The key!" Lil exclaimed as though she had just remembered something.

Putting one of her paws into her ear, which caused me to want to throw up again, she pulled out a large metal key and held it up to me, causing my jaw to hit the ground... or rather the snow.

"Where did you get that?!" I exclaimed happily, taking the key out of her paw and practically kissing it, only to remember that she had just pulled it out of her ear.

After I was done spitting and wiping my tongue and lips off in the snow, Lil started talking, explaining to me just what had happened while I was unconscious.

As it turned out, the moment I had collapsed everyone had freaked out, especially Lil because Nami hadn't gotten sick nearly as fast as I had in the anime, which was a really bad sign. It probably meant that I had less time then she did before it would kill me, which was really bad. As soon as I collapsed, she had told them that they needed to get me to the next island as soon as possible, saying that they needed to follow the regular Logpose and move as fast as possible.

The moment she told them all of this, saying that I had less then five days because she remembered Kureha telling Nami that it was the five day fever in the anime, they all started getting the ship to move as fast as they could. They even paddled some of the way using Luffy to help them move faster in an attempt to save me as soon as possible, sadly, it hadn't really worked.

In the end we had gotten to the island at about the same time as in the anime, had nearly gotten shot by the towns people like in the anime, and they had barely gotten the town's people to let them land on the island, just like in the anime. Again, just like in the anime, Carue and Zoro chose to stay on the ship while everyone got me to a doctor as fast as they could, the only difference was that Lucian and Nichi both decided to stay on the ship with him.

Everything after that had happened just like in the anime, or at least that's what Lil kept telling me anyway. It wasn't until Luffy and Sanji had been about to run off toward the mountain with me that anything actually changed, which only happened because of Lil's quick thinking.

As soon as Luffy and Sanji were about to head up the mountain, Lil remembered that the pulley system was actually working which she quickly told the others. She told them that it was something I had had a vision about a while back and that Kureha was the one that had fixed it. When Dalton heard this, he had been incredibly skeptical about it and a little confused about how I could have a 'vision' about anything. Once they explained that I was both a witch and a psychic and was never wrong, he told them where the pulley was, though he still hadn't been convinced. In the end, Lil had to correct him, saying that I had said that it was either by Kureha's old place, or by Hiluluk's place. (A/N: Wow... 4kids messed his name up so bad that I actually thought it was Hirolack... o.0, thank god for one piece wiki)

Not really all the convinced, Dalton led them first to Hiluluk's old place, which was about half way between Bighorn, which was the town they started in, and a town called Gyasta, which wasn't that far away. As soon as they got to his house, the realized that they didn't have to even bother with checking Kureha's old place because the rope way was hooked up to the giant tree that made up the house.

Just as everyone was about to get on, Lil remembered that Wapol was going to attack Bighorn and informed them of this, telling them that Sanji and Luffy should go on ahead but that the rest of them would protect the town. For some strange reason, Nami didn't seem to trust Luffy to make sure I got better, and was a little afraid of letting Sanji go because she wasn't sure what Kureha looked like and remembered what I said about witches not aging like other people, so in the end, she forced them to take Zoro with them.

Sadly, that meant that Dalton got shot, and Wapol and his men got away, which wouldn't have happened if Lil had used her brain and told them to keep Luffy or Zoro or Sanji down there with them. Any one of the three would have been able to take Wapol and his men out without a problem, but of course, she hadn't thought about that.

Then again, she was kind of worrying about me at the time, so I can't exactly yell at her for it.

In the end, no one had had to dig up Dalton because the bunnies never made the avalanche in an attempt to get Luffy, Sanji, and me. That meant that they had all been able to let the doctors see him almost as soon as Wapol ran off, which he only did because Choco had gone bird-crazy on his ass while Lil stole the key out of his pocket, and then Lil used the impact mallet on him...

This part of her tale surprised me. I knew she was strong enough to use the wooden one, but I had never even considered that she might be strong enough to be able to lift the impact one, though she did say that it was a very weak boom and that she had been barely able to hold it even though it only had a few cat punches in it.

Anyway, in the end Wapol ran off with his two main idiots, heading for the mountain, and the doctors to care of Dalton. When they were done and Dalton was awake, everyone headed to the pulley, which Lil had told Sanji to send back down once they were at the top of the mountain. When everyone was on it, they headed up and arrived just in time to see Wapol go flying off the tower and to see me laying in the snow.

"So that's how I got the key." Lil said before pulling my froggy bag out of her ear as well, causing me to cringe slightly.

My poor froggy bag...

"Ew! Gross! Don't put my froggy bag in your ear!" I gagged out, taking it out of her paws and wiping it on the snow.

I shell wash it and wash it, but it shell never be truly clean again.

Hooking the now snow covered froggy bag to my belt, which I was a little surprised to find still on me as most doctors in my world had a habit of stripping you and putting you in a paper gown, I picked Lil up and stood up, rubbing the side of Choco's head.

"Good boy." I said happily, causing him to kweh excitedly now that I was standing.

Once I was standing, I turned around to head back into the castle, knowing that Kureha would kill me if she caught me outside. Sadly, I didn't get very far before a sudden pain on top of my head alerted me to the fact that I was to late to sneak back in, and my world suddenly went white.

Luckily, I was only out for about fifteen minutes or so thanks to Lil smacking the crap out of me over and over again the moment Kureha left me in the medical room. Lucky for her, I decided to forgive her for smacking me around as she had done it for a good reason.

Blinking lazily at my surroundings instead of beating her to death, I found that I wasn't the only patient in the room this time. In a bed just a few feet away from mine was a rather large looking man, a man I recognized almost instantly from the anime.

It was Dalton, and just like in the anime, he was all bandaged up, though considerably more so then he had been in the anime.

'_Sheesh, I guess something will never change..._' I thought, wandering how some things could change a lot, like in Arlong park, and other things could go without changing at all. _'Well, at least I have the key.'_

Moving into an sitting position, I looked over at Dalton, wandering just how bad his injuries were and how he had gotten them. Lil hadn't really gone into much detail about that part, which made me think that it had something to do with her, but I wasn't really sure if I should as or not. There was definitely something odd about his injuries.

Mainly the fact that he shouldn't have most of them.

Apart from a single arrow wound, he shouldn't have been hurt at all as there hadn't been an avalanche to injure him more then that, and yet, he was covered from head to toe in large bandages. It kind of made him look like a mummy. Oddly enough though, I was almost sure that there weren't any mummies in the one piece world as there wasn't any Egyptians or Mesopotamians to start the practice of mummification, so I seriously doubted anyone would understand me if I commented on it.

Then again, there were a lot of other things that I wouldn't have expected to see in this world, and yet, I had seen a lot of them, so it was very possible that mummies could be found, though I wasn't about to ever try to find one.

That's just a little two far beyond my 'creepy-limit'.

Noticing that I was staring at him, Dalton turned his attention toward me, causing me to realize just how much he looked like a military man.

'Which he is.' I thought, realizing that he was technically a military man.

The army and kingdom he used to be in under Wapol might not technically exist anymore, but that didn't change the fact that he was actually a general of some sort.

"Ah, I see that you are awake." He said formally, once again making me think of a soldier.

Way to freakin proper.

"What did you expect? With a gentle touch like mine, I can wake anyone." Lil said deviously, putting one of her paws against her chest in a very 'country madam' sort of way.

'Bamb!'

While I had refrained from beating the crap out of her for hitting me, I wasn't about to let her get away with calling it 'gentle'. She was strong enough to use my wooden mallet, as well as my impact mallet, so her hits were anything but 'gentle'. She was a freakishly strong cat, and her hits showed it, so there was no way she was going to get away with the 'gentle' remark unscathed.

To say Dalton was shocked at what I had just done would have been an understatment, though I didn't really notice this at first as I was too busy dealing with Lil.

Setting my wooden mallet on the bed, and ignoring the fact that I had once again pulled it out of thin air, something that was really starting to confuse the hell out of me, I turned my eyes to glare down at the little fuz-bucket.

"What was that, fur-ball?" I asked evilly with my eyes doing that weird 'flowing evil glare' that the others' eyes did when they were about to force Usopp to use the impact dial in the anime.

Seeing my eyes, Lil almost went to the bathroom right on the floor, knowing that I was very close to making her life a living hell.

"Um- meow?" She said nervously, giving me the biggest 'pet-me, I'm cute' kitten eyes she could muster.

Knowing that that was probably the closest I was going to get to an 'I'm sorry' from her, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Dalton, finally noticing the shocked expression on his face.

"Hi, sorry you had to see that. So, how are your injuries doing?" I asked him, trying to sound as friendly as I could.

Coming out of his shock, Dalton opened his mouth to answer my question, only to fall silent before he even started talking when the door leading to the hall suddenly opened and in walked several people I didn't recognize as well as several people I did.

In front of the group was Nami and Vivi, though everyone else seemed to be villagers from around the island.

"Kaede!" Nami said happily, walking over and sitting on my bed with Vivi.

Both her and Vivi seemed extremely relieved to see that I was OK. They had both definitely been incredibly worried about me, which suddenly made me feel like crap. I hated worrying people, and here I was worrying everyone on the crew. I had always thought that Nami was over reacting about worrying everyone in the anime, but now I kind of knew how she felt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys." I said apologetically, leaning in and hugging Nami and Vivi while I said it.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you could have done anything about it." Vivi said as we all pulled away, pointing out that I hadn't exactly gotten sick on purpose.

"Yeah, you did try to keep all of us from getting bitten, and you _had_ to use that spell to get out of the pumpkin. So don't worry about it, if anyone's to blame, it's those Baroque-Works agents. If they hadn't put you in that wax pumpkin, then you wouldn't have ended up burning your clothes." Nami pointed out, reminding me that I _had_ actually tried to keep everyone from getting sick.

They were both right. I _had _actually tried to keep everyone safe, and there was nothing I could have done differently, so there was no real reason for me to be blaming myself.

"Thanks guys." I said after a minute, finally admitting that it wasn't actually my fault.

"Don't worry about it." Nami said, though when her eyes suddenly changed into dollar signs, I knew I did have something to worry about.

"Nami-?" I started, only to have my question interrupted by doctor Kureha when she suddenly walked in.

"You all happy?" She asked, looking from me and the girls to Dalton and his men before speaking again. "You're happy, good." She continued, turning her full attention to Dalton. "So Dalton, you would-"

Just as she had interrupted me, I decided to interrupt her in order to get her back.

"No," I said loudly, causing her to turn slightly annoyed eyes on me, clearly not liking the fact that I had cut her off.

"I beg your pardon?" She said, turning her full attention on me now that I had prevented her from finding out something she really wanted to know.

Feeling the slightly annoyed vibes coming off of the old woman- I mean, the young and vibrant woman, everyone turned to look at me, wandering if I was crazy. In their opinions, I would have to be nuts if I was actually willing to interrupt the crazy 'young and vibrant' witch doctor.

Deciding to act as though I was incredibly bored and hadn't noticed her reaction to me cutting her off, I started speaking again.

"Let's see. If you wave the medical fees and let me out of her today, I might be willing to give you the item that you're looking for." I said calmly, looking at her evilly before continuing. "After all, Dalton doesn't know where the key is, and I might just know exactly where it might be."

I could almost feel the sense of pride that was rolling off of Nami. Her little girl was all grown up and was cutting deal with people, she had never been so proud of her little apprentice before now.

While Nami seemed proud of me, Kureha on the other hand seemed... skeptical.

"If that's the real key, how do you have it?" She asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"I'm a witch and a psychic, how do you think I got it? Do you think I saw it in a cartoon and had my cat steal it out of metal-mouth's stomach?" I asked sarcastically, laughing slightly at my own question, though not for the reason they all seemed to think.

"Psychic witch? Huh, well I haven't seen a psychic or a witch since the marines took them all out years ago." She said mater-of-factly as she made her way over to me, clearly not really believing that I was a psychic or a witch.

A few days earlier, and I would have had to admit that she was right about the psychic part, and just a month earlier then that, I would have said the same thing about being a witch, but as it was, I really was both now, so I was able to just sit there and smirk at her statement without feeling guilty at all.

Though I almost never felt guilty about lying to people anymore anyway, so that wasn't saying much.

"Kaede," Vivi said, turning to me and looking at me as though she thought I was crazy. "You need to finish your treatment, you can't really be asking her to let you go before you're well again!"

"Don't worry about it, I feel fine, really." I said happily, waving off her worried comments. "Besides, Ctarl-Ctarls heal a lot faster then humans, even if we do sometimes get sick a lot faster too."

"Now listen here, girl. If you think I'm going to fall for that 'I'm psychic' stuff, you've got another thing coming." Kureha said, completely ignoring everything that Vivi and I had just said while poking me in the chest.

Smiling up at her evilly, I pulled the key out of my pocket and spun it around on my finger, smirking deviously at her.

"Fine, but I guess you wont be needing this." I said in a voice that was a little to happy as I started spinning it lazily right in front of her face.

The moment she saw the key, her eyes, along with everyone elses, went wide with shock. Dalton recognized the key instantly as the one that opened up Wapol's armory. He had seen it many times, though he had never thought that he would see a little girl holding it. The last time he had seen it, Wapol had been running off with it in fear of Blackbeard. He though the key was gone forever when he saw the large metal mouth get set flying by Luffy, and he had been happy about that, but now, it was sitting right in front of a woman that he was pretty sure was crazy.

"Where did you get that key?!" Both he and Kureha demanded in unison.

"My cat stole it off of the metal mouthed bastard earlier." I said proudly, smiling down at the little fuz-bucket when she jumped into my lap. "She is after all my cat."

"Pet me." said cat demanded, tapping her paw against my leg in an attempt to get me to rub her back.

Turning my eyes back to Kureha, I started petting Lil with my free hand while sending the old witch doctor an evil smile.

At this rate, the evil smile was going to become permanent.

…

Creepy thought.

"Face it, you thought my body temperature was above normal before, and it's normal for a Ctarl-Ctarl." I pointed out, ignoring the fact that I didn't actually know what the hell my normal body temp was now.

I might not know my normal temp either, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Ctarl-Ctarl? Never heard of it." She said glaring down at me. "Besides, no doctor in worth their bandages would let a patient leave before they're cured."

"Firstly, a Ctarl-Ctarl is a cat person, like how a mermaid is a fish person." I explained, glaring at her for trying to argue with me.

I was pretty sure that Nami hadn't had this much trouble dealing with her in the anime, though I couldn't really know as I didn't exactly have the ability to watch the episodes.

…

Maybe I need to give her a loophole with the 'no doctor worth their bandages would let a patient leave before they're cured' thing.

"Secondly," I continued, still spinning the key around on my finger. "You are a doctor of people, how the hell do you expect to know how to take care of a Ctarl-Ctarl?"

glaring at her and complaining was the only thing I could think of doing in order to give her the loophole, I wasn't exactly human, and I was pretty sure that the cat crap wasn't just superficial because if it had been superficial, then I would have had a normal human reaction to the bug, which I hadn't. The bug had taken less time to work on me then it had with Nami in the anime.

That meant that there was something very different about me compared to everyone else, and while it could have just been because I was from a different world, I wasn't so sure that was the reason. Some of my family members seemed to live in this world, so it had to be something about me specifically. If that was the case, then there was a good chance that I would have different reactions to other crap them most normal humans.

Which was the loophole. If I wasn't human, then Doctorine couldn't exactly expect to be able to treat me, now could she?

With a weird, and incredibly creepy, twinkle in her eye, Dr. Kureha snatched the key out of my hand and started heading for the door..

"Fine, I'll wave the medical fees for you and your friends and I'll let you go." she said, pausing when she reached the door. "I'm not a vet, and cats give me rashes anyway, but listen girl, there is a closet on the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ctarl-Ctarls are winter creatures anyway, the snow doesn't effect me." I said, hopping out of the bed and stretching slowly, smirking when I noticed the look she was giving me. "What? I'm a witch, remember? I said I was psychic."

For some strange reason, she seemed to want to say something but decided against it and simply turned around and exited the room instead. If I hadn't know any better, I would have said that she had been rethinking her 'witch? Yeah right.' statement from before and had been about to ask me something, though I seriously doubted that I would ever know what.

"What just happened?" One of the villagers asked with a wide eyed expression on his face.

"I don't know." Another said, the look on his face matching that of his friend's.

"I've never seen her let a patient go before..."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Well," I finally said, cutting into their conversation and getting everyone's attention. "like she said, she isn't a vet. I may look human, but I'm not, so she can't exactly know how her medicine is going to work on me anyway. For all she knows, I could keel over in the next five minutes, or live for the next billion years." I pointed out, making sure I had all my stuff before continuing on with a small joke. "Besides, who wants to deal with a humanoid's hairballs anyway?"

It was a bad joke, and everyone's reaction to it just proved it. Not a single one of them laughed, though I hadn't really expected them to.

"Anyway," I said, turning to Nami and Vivi. "Time to go." I said happily, grinning at them from ear to ear. "I wander if Luffy has talked Chopper to join the crew yet or not?"

Vivi and Nami glanced at each other before turning back to look at me with curious looks on their faces.

"Chopper? Do you mean that little talking reindeer guy we saw when we got off the rope-way?" Nami asked, wandering what a reindeer could do on the crew.

As she hadn't been the one that had gotten sick this time, she had no idea that he was a doctor, and therefor had no idea how much help he could actually be to the crew, or how sad his story was.

"Yep, he's supposed to become our ship's doctor." I explained happily as the three of us made our way over to the door.

"He's a doctor? Really?" Vivi asked in amusement, shocked to find out that a little talking reindeer could be a doctor.

"Yep, doctor Kureha taught him everything she knows." Lil explained from her usual spot on my shoulder.

It was official by now, Lil owned my left shoulder, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"What?! Really? That's great! That means we'll finally have a doctor on our crew!" Nami said, clearly happy that we wouldn't have to keep winging it whenever someone got sick now.

Which only happened twice before, but that wasn't the point. The point was that we wouldn't have to worry so much anymore, and that made everything a lot easier.

"Yep, and just like with Lil, he can speak to animals to, plus he can turn into a full reindeer, a monster, his regular form, and several other forms as well." I said, realizing for the first time that we would actually have three different animals on our crew.

Just as Vivi had been about to say something, we exited the castle, just in time for me to hear the last half of Chopper's 'I can't be a pirate, I'm not human' statement.

"You say you can't join us because you're not human, but that has never stopped any of us before." I said before Luffy got the chance to speak. "On our ship we have three crew members that aren't human, four if you count the fact that one crew member, our captain, is a rubber man."

"Huh?" Chopper said in a confused voice, not really understanding what I was saying.

"Yeah, I'm a talking cat, and I'm part of the crew. I'm the recon-specialist." Lil said, giving Chopper a giant kitty smile.

"Kweh-kweh!" Choco said happily, popping out of nowhere to stand next to me.

"And I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl, a cat girl! I'm half cat, have girl!" I said happily, striking a cat like pose for more effect.

"Yeah, and not being human never stopped us from becoming pirates." Lil pointed out, hopping off of my shoulder and onto Choco's back so that she wasn't so high above him and was closer to being at eye level.

Though not by much.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Luffy shouted, throwing his fists up into the air.

Just like in the anime, Luffy's shouting seemed to do the trick, causing Chopper to start tearing up. All of us simply smiled at him, including Choco, though I could only tell because of the way his eyes were closed in little upside-down smiles.

Crying in his usual cute and dorky way, Chopper nodded head, showing that he was going to join us before running into the castle to tell doctor Kureha.

"Told you he was going to join us." I said, smiling at Nami and Vivi, happy that I hadn't screwed things up so much that we would miss getting people.

That would suck big time.

While Chopper was inside the castle talking to Dr. Kureha, the rest of us were busy filling up the slay with stuff that we were taking with us, which wasn't all that much as we were pretty sure that Kureha would kill us if we took anything without permission and she was almost as bad as Nami... or me.

He was only in the castle for about ten minutes before he suddenly came running out of it, yelling for everyone to get on the slay.

"What's going on?" Nami asked, wandering why we were leaving like this.

Just as I was about to explain, Kureha came flying out of the castle like a bat out of hell, waving two incredibly large axes around and running straight for us. Not wanting to get hit by one of the axes if she threw them, we all jumped into the slaw and off we went with Chopper pulling the slay down the rope-way behind him.

It took us only a short time to get to the boat, thanks mostly to Chopper pulling the slay at an incredible speed, and once we got there, the sky suddenly went dark and the sound of cannon fire rang through out the air.

Wandering what was going on, all of us turned to face the large mountain that the castle stood up, only to stair in wander as the clouds around the mountain turned pink, making it look as though the mountain was actually a cherry tree that was blossoming.

And the snow, the snow itself looked like small sakuras, or Japanese cherry blossoms.

All of us simply stood there staring at the sight before us, completely mesmerized by what we were seeing. I had completely forgotten about it, though I shouldn't have as it was what Kureha had wanted the key for.

Chopper seemed to by struck by an entirely new wave of tears at the sight before us, which was understandable since the man that had invented the formula to make the snow pink had been the closest thing Chopper had ever had to a father.

After an hour of watching the pink snow fall, all of us slowly boarded the ship and set sail, though not before saying good bye to the island itself.

* * *

As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	31. Fishing with men

**Chapter 31: Fishing with men.**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**A/N3: Just so you guys know, I'm also editing some of the older chapters (Again), so they are why it is taking me so long to update now. (chapters 1-8 have been edited)**

**Since we have no idea what these guys can do, send in suggestions please:**

Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day

Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday

Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday

and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

* * *

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 55_

_Yeah... so... I don't really know what to write about this time. I mean, it's been three days since we left drum island, or whatever they plan to change the name to, but not much has actually happened. It's been oddly.... quite, apart from the party we had in Chopper's honor when we first got back on the ship that is._

_It wasn't really much of a party, more of everyone just jumping around a lot and drinking one of Sanji's drinks, or drinking Sake like Zoro and Lucian. Everyone pretty much just had fun, but it wasn't all that great, then again, that might be because I was sick the whole time... When we left Kureha's castle, I thought I was OK, but I ended up throwing up a lot once we were on the ship... it was kind of embarrassing..._

_Anyway, Chopper has settled in OK, though he's still doing that 'do I deserve to be on the crew?' self doubting thing that I did when I first joined the crew. He also nearly had a heart attack when he found out what everyone does for the crew. _

_Nami's job as our navigator and 'weather forecaster' didn't seem to shock him that much since they are pretty normal occupations for anyone on the sea, but that and Luffy's abilities were two of the only three things that didn't surprise him. He had already seen Luffy's abilities, so they weren't exactly shcoking anymore._

_As for Usopp, Chopper completely fell for his 'I'm the captain' lie at first, but Nami, Luffy, Lil, and I Lil set him straight after we explained to Usopp that he should stop doing that... OK, so we ended up hitting Usopp on the back of the head, but can you really blame us?_

_Anyway, moving on. _

_The reindeer man was a little surprised when he found out that Zoro used to be a pirate hunter, and he was even more surprised surprised when he found out that our chef wasn't just a chef, but was actually the world's best chef and one hell of a fighter too, though he had actually seen a little bit of his fighting abilities during the whole Wapol thing, so that part didn't surprise him to much. When we told him that Lil hadn't been joking about her job as a scouter, and when he found out that she could lift a huge ass mallet that was three times her size and five times her weight as well as her ability to hide things in her ear, he nearly fainted from shock._

_Choco, on the other hand, didn't surprise him at all because the big feather duster kind of looks like he might be dangers thanks to his giant talons. They are all about six inches long now, so it was pretty easy for the reindeer to believe that he was a fighter. _

_Then there's me. Chopper almost had a heart attack when he saw me use a fire spell for the first time, and he was even more surprised when I hopped on to my broom and zoomed off into the sky above the ship to see if there was any land nearby. _

_When he found out that me and Luffy had huge ass bounties on our heads, he promptly fainted. That was funny. _

_The last thing that shocked him was the fact that Vivi, Carue, Lucian, and Nichi weren't actually part of the crew and were actually criminals that were on the run from their own crime syndicate in Lucian and Nichi's cases, and a princes and royal duck in Vivi's and Carue's cases._

_After that, nothing really shocked him all that much._

_Anyway, what else do I have to write about?_

_Oh, I have finally finished my damn sub's repairs. After the incident in Laboon's stomach the sub was pretty much totaled thanks to... well, mostly thanks to my own stupidity. I've finally fixed everything and have started adding stuff to it, including a way to get it back onto the ship once it's in the water, that way I wont have to deal with what happened last time ever again, though it isn't going very well. I've tried out nine different mechanisms, but none of them have really worked. I did it while everyone was asleep so that they wouldn't see what I was doing because I kind of want to make it a surprise, but that's making it even harder for me to do everything._

_Anyway, one attempt actually almost killed me. Not because it was that much of a failure, though it **was** a failure. Nope, it almost killed me because I choose what had to be the worst time in the world to test it out. As soon as the sub was in the water, I found myself face to eye with a rather large, and incredibly hungry looking, Seaking. Story of my life, I swear. I try to do something to help everyone, and I nearly get eaten in the process. _

_When I ran away from the stupid thing, or rather propelled away from it, it chased after me, and when I tried to get back onto the ship, I found that I couldn't. If it wasn't for the 'Thundara torpedoes', I would have been eaten. The other attempts weren't so bad, but they still ended in utter failure. Each and every one of them._

_I don't know, maybe I'm going about it the wrong way, but I will get it to work one way or another. I just know it._

_Anyway, what else is there to write about... Choco seems to have gotten even bigger over the past few days, and Chopper has been keeping track of his health and growth rate. He seems to think that it's just amazing that Choco can grow so fast. If he only knew..._

_Lil's gone nuts and has been trying to eat the ammonites I had in my froggy bag from when we were in little garden, which I had to build a small tank for, sort of. I actually made the tanks out of the two large glass jars that I got back when were fight got Nami and fought buggy, the ones that are two feet tall and two feet in diameter and were filled with dried fruits and nuts when I first stole them. They each hold about forty gallons and the lids are really hard to get off, so they're kind of perfect for fish tanks._

_When I first found that the ammonites were still alive, I was a little surprised. I would have thought that they would have all died over the three and a half days that they were out of water, but apparently, they don't mind being out of water that long, either that or the froggy bag just kept them alive or something..._

_Anyway, they are going to make great additions to my seashell collection when they die, plus Sanji seems to want to try to cook them or something, though I have decided to let them lay eggs or give birth or whatever they do before we eat any of them. Don't ask me why, it's pretty much just for my amusement, but I still made him promise to keep everyone away from them until then._

_OK... so I lied, it hasn't been the quite. I just don't really want to write this down, it's way to embarrassing. _

_I almost burned the ship down. It was an accident, but I still almost got us all killed, so now I have to figure out some other way for me to be able to do my engineering, or at least the steel making part. It happened while I was pouring some melted steel. Apparently the stone slap I was using had a crack in it, which meant that the molten steel was able to seep through it and onto the wood below, which instantly went up in flames. We managed to put it out, but everyone had decided that it would be best if I didn't make anymore steel or glass while on the ship, which I couldn't exactly argue with. So now I have to figure out something to do, but I still haven't decided on what. _

_Let's see... what else.. hm. Oh! I almost forgot. _

_I decided that I'm going to have to let the whole 'Bon Kurei' thing run its course. I could stop him if we pick him up like in the anime, but then he wouldn't save our ship or I would have to put in in the froggy bag and take it with us through the desert, but if that happens, then Robin wont be able to sneak on board it. So the only option is to let him copy a few peoples faces and let him go._

_Anyway, that's about all I can think of for the moment. I'll write more if I think of anything else.... Great, I'm starting to write in this stupid thing like I expect someone to write back._

_I need help._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Sighing heavily, I closed my journal and put it away before heading up the stares to the storage room and out onto the ship's main deck. It was a beautiful day and I felt like doing some fishing, which had to be a cat thing because I had always hated fishing before. I had always thought that it was boring, just sitting there for hours at a time... but for some reason, it didn't seem so bad now.

Pulling my newer fishing rod out of my froggy bag, I made my way around to the back of the ship where Zoro, Sanji, Lil, Usopp, and Lucian where playing cards. I had figured out a while back that it was much easier to fish behind the ship instead of off to the side of it. Don't ask me why, but more fish tended to bite when you fished behind the ship instead of off to the side.

"Hey, Kaede-sweet!" Sanji said happily when he spotted me, waving a hand at me to show that they were playing cards. "Want me to deal you in?"

"Why would you want her to play cards with us?" Usopp asked, looking at the blond cook as if he thought he were crazy.

"What was that?!" the blond demanded angrily, once again going overboard in attempt to protect a girl. "And why wouldn't we want her to play?!"

Firstly, I hate it when he does that, secondly, it was kind of obvious why Usopp didn't want me playing cards with them. I was a psychic after all.

"Calm down, I was just saying that her ability to see the future might give her an unfair advantage." Usopp explained, trying to pacify Sanji while Lil, Lucian, and Zoro simply watched the two idiots lazily.

"That's not the point!" Sanji growled angrily, looking as though he was about to strangle Usopp.

Lucky for Usopp, Sanji didn't get the chance to strangle him because Chopper chose that moment to come running up the that led from the main deck, screaming at the top of his lungs. Apparently, Luffy had been snatched up by a giant bird.

"Calm down, baby." Lucian said, turning his attention back to his cards, causing me to look over to see what he had.

Unsurprisingly, he had a royal flush.

"Did he ask for help?" Zoro asked, turning his eyes back to his own cards, which I also checked to see what he had.

I had expected him to not have anything, but as it turned out, he had four of a kind... that was a little surprising.

Hearing the sound of gigantic wings flapping, I glanced up at the sky, only to see a bird the size of Japan flying over us. The moment I saw it, I instantly remembered it from the anime and decided that it was time for me to find a new spot to fish.

"Um... Well, nice knowing you guys." I said in an overly happy voice, running past chopper and down the stairs that led to the main part of the ship's deck.

I had barely cleared the stairs when the bird came crashing down, landing right on top of the others and causing the ship to shake back and forth widely. It was almost the same size as our sail, which meant that it took up the whole back end of our ship. Luffy had done a Gum-Gum move on it, wrapping his arms around its entire body, which stopped the bird from being able to fly. Luckily, the bird's kneck had snapped when it hit the ship, which killed it instantly, which meant that it wasn't going to hurt anyone if they got to close.

Everyone that had still been on the deck had ended up getting dazed when the bird crashed into them. While the others had been daze, Luffy on the other hand had been riding half inside the birds beak and was completely unharmed, though I seriously doubted that that would be the case for very long.

"Hey, Sanji!" the rubber man called out happily, climbing out of the bird's beak and sitting down on the open space in front of it while I walked back up the stairs to rejoin him and the others. "I got some meat for us, look!" He said, pausing when he saw that everyone was just laying around, not moving. "Hey, why are you guys sleeping?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Lucian, and Lil all moved into position to beat the living daylights out of him.

"We're not, you idiot!" They shouted in unison, hitting him over the head as hard as they could.

"And you!" Usopp and Lil shouted angrily as they turned their furry on me. "Why didn't you warn us?!"

Smiling at them innocently, I gave them the best 'I'm to cute for you to hurt' look I could muster, which I had learned from Lil and Nami, and spoke.

"Just wanted to see if you guys could survive it." I said offhandedly, keeping the 'I'm to cute for you to hurt' smile on my face as I started to inspect the bird closely.

"You owe me for this Kaede, I had a really good hand!" Usopp said angrily, glaring at me for causing him to lose, which I seriously doubted was really my fault.

I hadn't looked at his hand, but I seriously doubted that he had had a winning hand, especially not with Lucian's hand.

"And I had a royal flush, baby! How could you do this to me?!" Lucian demanded in the same overly dramatic way that he always does when he talks, practically crying over his now lost chance to win.

"Hey! Don't blame her for you guys losing!" Sanji said protectively, coming to my defense like always.

"Hey Sanji," I finally said, having been completely ignoring their conversation in favor of looking over the bird. "Do you think you can give me the beak, the talons, and the feathers from this thing? I think I might have a few things I can make out of them."

"Sure thing, Kaede-sweet!" he replied, doing his little wiggly-legs thing that he always does whenever Nami, Vivi, me, and Nichi ask him to do something for us.

"What do you need all of those things for?" Lucian asked, unable to think of anything that they would be good for.

"Yeah, why do you need the talons, the beak, and the feathers?" Chopper asked, sounding just as confused as as the 'king' was.

I'll never understand why Lucian always has to wear a crown and a green suit.

"Well," I said, thinking of the many different things I could make with them. "I can use the smaller feathers as pillow stuffing or lures for fishing so that we wont have to worry about Usopp, Luffy, Lil, or Choco eating the bate anymore.

"The medium sized feathers can be made into a new feather duster for Sanji since he's been complaining about the one he already has, and I can even make a new 'bird-feathered broom' for myself since I'm technically supposed to be using one that I've made.

"As for the larger feathers, I can use them to make Egyptian fans for decoration, a nest like thing for Choco, toys for Lil, hand fans for us girls, I might be able to use them in some magic or something, and and there are many other things I can use them in." I said, though I wasn't really sure if I could really use them in magic, though I was definitely going to try.

"Really?! You can use them in your magic?!" Chopper exclaimed in surprise, wandering what kind of magic I could do with them.

"I get the feathers, but what about the beak and the talons? What do you plan use them for?" Zoro asked, poking at the beak with his sword, which caused Sanji to become incredibly protective of it.

"Hay! Don't poke it you bastard! This beak is Kaede's!" He growled angrily, causing me and everyone else to roll our eyes at him.

"Actually, I have no idea. I just want to try." I said, answering Zoro and pretending as though Sanji had never spoken. "I might be able to make some weapons out of the talons for Choco and Lil, or even for Nami and Usopp. I'm not really sure. Anyway, I came over here to do some fishing, but with the bird in the way... I guess I'll do it on the side of the ship instead." I said, walking back down the stairs so that Sanji would have more room to work on the bird.

"Hey," Sanji called out to me, causing me to pause and turn to look at him. " Do you think you can use one of your spells to freeze this thing before you go? That way it will last longer."

Now that was something I hadn't even considered. We had always had food restraints because we couldn't keep the meat for very long. If I just used a Blizzard spell on the meat every once in a while, we could keep it longer.

Nodding my head at him, I cast several Blizzard spells on the large bird, silently wandering if I was ever going to be able to do a Blizzara spell, which I instantly tried and found that I still couldn't do it. Once I was done freezing the bird, I turned around and started heading down the stairs again, smiling when I heard chopper tell the others that we were all really incredible.

Just like with Usopp's dream of being a pirate, just like with Sanji's dream of finding the all blue, Just like with Zoro's dream of becoming the worlds greatest swordsman, just like Luffy's dream of becoming the king of the pirates, and just like Nami's dream of mapping the whole world, Chopper was finally on his way to achieving his own dream.

It was definitely something he had a right to be happy about.

Reaching the main deck, I pulled both of my fishing rods out of my froggy bag, along with some bait, and sat down on the ship's railing. Casting both of my lines and fishing double-handedly, I simply sat there staring out at the horizon, thinking of everything that we were about to do in Arabasta.

While I was deep in thought about what were were about to do, not realizing that iw as doing exactly what I shouldn't have been doing, all things considered, Nami came out of the kitchen and called for everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you all about something." She called out, making sure that everyone would be able to hear her.

Wandering what it was she wanted to talk about, everyone made their way to the main deck to hear what she had to say, though I just sat there and continued fishing since I was already on the main deck to begin with. When everyone was present, including Carue, Choco, and Lil, Nami told us why she called us together.

"Listen up!" She said seriously, making sure that everyone was paying attention, though she let me off the hook because I usually already knew everything. "We'll be landing in Arabasta soon, so we all need to get ready and be on guard. Anything can happened from this point on. While it's true that Kaede can usually tell us if something bad is going to happen, there is always the chance that she wont see it, like her getting sick. She tried to warn us, but in the end, it just put herself in danger, so we can't really rely on her power of foresight as much as we used to."

"Yeah, why is it that?" Usopp asked in a thoughtful tone, turning his attention to me, causing me to look over at them and away from my fishing. "I mean, normally everything you see comes true, right? So why are your visions getting more and more unpredictable?"

"Yeah, come to think of it," Sanji said thoughtfully, thinking back to everything that I had seen since he join the crew. "Your vision was a little off back when we were in Loguetown too. Most of it was right, but you didn't see yourself being put out of commission for a while. Then, on Little Garden, you knew about the parasite, but you didn't see yourself getting sick, or the attack."

"Actually, I did see the attack..." I corrected, thinking about it for a minute in an attempt to figure out the best way to explain how I missed everything that happened to me as they should already know why I hadn't predicted the fight on Little Garden. "But, yeah, I didn't see everything that happened to me."

"What?!" everyone demanded, furious at me for not telling them about the fight on Little Garden before it actually happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Usopp and Lucian demanded in unison, putting their faces incredibly close to mine.

"Yeah, what gives?" Nami asked, making it clear that I had better have a good reason for not telling them.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Nichi asked, sounding a little suspicious.

Everyone was looking at me intently, waiting for an answer. They all wanted to know why I would keep something like that from them when I was supposed to tell them about fights before they happened. It wasn't like I had meant to no tell them, I did actually have a very good reason, so it wasn't completely my fault.

"If you guys think about what happened shortly before we got to the island, you might be able to figure it out yourselves." I said in an annoyed tone, my right eye twitching madly.

It was one thing for them to wander why my visions kept getting crappier and crappier, but it was a completely different thing for them to claim I was withholding information like that. It was true that I might not mention things until just before they happen, but to actually assume that I wasn't telling them what I knew at all was just rude.

"Huh?" Usopp said in a confused tone as they all started trying to think of what could have happened to keep me from telling them about the fight ahead of time.

"I passed out, remember? Right after the dolphin thing." I pointed out to them, wandering how they could forget something like that.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now, you passed out after having a vision about that giant dolphin." Nami said, finally remembering it after I pointed it out.

"Oh yeah, I was so frightened that I would loose my Kaede sweet when that happened!" Sanji said emotionally, causing me to slowly start reaching for my mallet, though I somehow managed to keep myself from doing it.

"I completely forgot about that." Usopp said, nodding his head in understanding. "You had that vision and instantly collapsed, so you didn't actually have the chance to tell us about the guys following us."

"That does explain why you weren't able to tell us about it. I am ashamed." Nichi said, rubbing the back of her head while bowing at me in an apology.

"But that still doesn't explain why your visions have been a little off lately." Usopp said, gesturing at me slightly for me to go on.

"Actually, the more and more I think about..." Nami said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully while looking past me. "Every time you have told us about the future, it's always what happens to you that you get wrong."

That was one of the things I had always like about her. Nami always seemed to have the ability to connect the dots while others never did. It was probably the same ability that let her product the weather so accurately when it was supposed to be impossible in the Grandline.

"Huh? You mean she can't see herself in her visions?" Usopp asked her, looking at her with confusion in her eyes, instantly reminding me why he had always been one of my favorite people in any world.

I could always count on him to come up with a good excuse for me, even if he didn't realize he was doing it.

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense though." Zoro said, shaking his head at the very thought. "How can anyone see the future of the people they travel with, but not see themselves in it?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense, baby. That would be impossible." Lucian said, and this time he didn't make me want to zap him with the 'baby' word.

Normally it was annoying, but at the moment it was actually giving me time to think of a good excuse using Nami's and Usopp's idea, so I was more then happy to let him say it for a while.

"Wait a sec," Nami said, cutting down on my time to think of an accuse. "Didn't you tell me that you see another version of reality in your visions a while back?"

_'Note to self, steal some gold for Nami.'_ I thought happily, instantly remembering what I had told her before.

"Yeah, I don't actually see the future," I said, explaining it to them as soon as I had the idea in my head. "I _saw_ the future when I was a kid."

"Huh? When you were a kid?" Usopp and Lucian asked in unison, realizing that that meant that I had seen really far off into the future when I was little.

The thoughts they were having were easy to see : if a small vision knocked me out, then what did a big vision do?

"And you've done things to change the future, am I right?" Nami asked, instantly understanding.

"Sort of, I only actually did one thing... well... sort of.." I said, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to them.

"Really?" Chopper asked curiously, surprising me slightly when he finally spoke up.

He had been quietly listening the whole time. He hadn't been with us for that long, so he didn't know that much about my psychic abilities. As far as he was concerned, the fact that I was a psychic was amazing enough.

"Just one thing? That's all you changed?" Nami asked, wandering what that one thing was and looking slightly amazed at the fact that it had only changed things a little.

"Actually, it wasn't just one thing." I said nervously, still unsure if it was going to sound right. "It was actually just one big thing, and a few small things here and there, like telling you guys the future sometimes."

"I'm gonna assume that the telling us the future part is the small stuff since you do that all the time." Sanji said, putting his cigarette out before pulling out another one and lighting it.

"If telling us the future are just small things," Vivi started, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind. "then what was the big change?"

"Simple," Lil said, crawling her way onto my shoulder, which surprised me slightly because I was still sitting on the railing, fishing. "We joined the crew."

Everyone simply stared at me and Lil for a moment, unable to believe that that was the big thing. It didn't seem like it was such a big deal, but they were wrong. It was definitely a big deal. I was changing things in their world, or and I had already changed some big events. If I am anything, it isn't stupid. I had already figured out what joining Luffy's crew had done, and I also knew that it wouldn't change a thing if I left. It would actually make it even harder for everyone if I did.

Joining the crew had, at first, seemed like no big deal, but at the time, I hadn't actually thought it through. When I decided to join the crew I had basically decided to change things that I probably will never be prepared for. The first major thing to change because of me joining the crew, which might not seem like much but is, was the death of Momoo. If I hadn't joined Luffy, then Momoo wouldn't have died. Momoo's death might not sound like that big of a deal, but it was, and still is.

Just like everything, Momoo's death had caused a small ripple effect, though it was actually part of a ripple effect itself. It had caused Arlong and his crew to have to get a new Seaking pet. That had also gotten them a few new crew members, one of which had nearly killed a little boy and had probably killed a bunch of other people as well.

And I was pretty sure that them getting the three new crew members and Krogon would have their own ripples as well. If Krogon was a wild Seaking, then a new Seaking would have to rise up to fill it's spot in the wild, and that new Seaking could be incredibly vicious for all I knew. And any number of things could happen because of what happened with the other three, to many to even count.

Then there was what happened to Luffy's bounty. Because I am on his crew, and because I am a witch, his bounty had ended up being a lot more then what it should have been, which could cause a huge load of problems as well.

In the end, the simple act of joining the crew had changed so many things that the ripple effect, which should have been slow, was probably going to turn into Speedy-Gonzales anytime now, and that was really going to suck.

"Does that mean," Nami started, being the first one to really grasp what I was saying. "you weren't supposed to join the crew?"

"Yep." I said, turning my attention back to my fishing, not really wanting to answer any questions about what would have happened if I hadn't have joined.

"So that means that all of your visions don't include you, that's why you can't see what's going to happen to yourself." Zoro said, fully understanding it now.

"But, what about the dolphin vision? You had that after you joined, does that mean you were in it?" Luffy asked, proving that he was actually paying attention.

"Yeah, I was in that one." I said calmly, still wishing that they would change the subject away from my psychic abilities. "But visions are incredibly rare, and the future is starting to change more and more, so anything I know about the future can't be trust completely, and I'll probably never have another vision anyway, and even if I do, it will end the same way as the last one, with me passing out."

"Huh? So passing out after a vision _is_ normal! I had a feeling that was the case." Nami said in understanding before catching a gimps of the side of my face.

Realizing that I really didn't want to talk about my visions at the moment, she quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, now that that is settled," She began, turning back to the others and getting their attention. "We'll, anyway, we'll be getting to Arabasta soon, so we should probably all get ready."

"What is Arabasta?" Chopper asked curiously, causing me to smile.

While everyone explained everything that was going on with Vivi's kingdom, I slowly let my mind drift to what I was going to do with the stuff from the bird, which I was only thinking about because I really didn't want to think about how I had thoroughly screwed up this worlds time-line. It wasn't until Vivi pointed out that we had to take try to stop the revolt that I actually rejoined the conversation.

"Actually, that isn't going to work." I said, getting everyone's attention. "We should still try to talk to them, but in the vision, it didn't work. The people didn't stop fighting until Crocodile was defeated."

"What? You mean we won't be able to stop the revolt?!" Vivi asked in a horrified voice, looking as thought she was about to have a heart attack.

"Well, like I said, we might be able to because a lot of things keep changing from what I originally saw, but since some things are still the same, there is still a chance that we won't be able to stop it until right after it starts." I explained, showing her how sorry I was for having to tell her that.

It was the truth, and they needed to know it. There was always a chance that it would turn out different, but they still had a right to know what I knew.

"How far into the future did you see anyway?" Usopp suddenly asked, which Sanji promptly kicked him in the butt for.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about her visions? Just take the info she gives us and leave the rest alone." He growled, once again coming to my rescue, though this time I was grateful for it.

While Sanji was right that I didn't want to talk about it, Usopp and the others did kind of deserve an estimation on how much I could tell them, and for how long I could tell them about the future.

"Thanks Sanji, but he's right. You guys do kind of have the right to know." I said, thinking of the best way to estimate the amount of time from where we were to where the anime was when I had gotten sucked through the portal and into the crystal hall. "I'm actually not that sure how many months into the future I still know from this point on, but I think I might be able to come up with an estimation."

"Huh? Did you forget how long it was?" Luffy asked, sounding confused about how I wouldn't know something like that.

"Quiet, you." Sanji said, bopping him on the head with his foot for interrupting me.

"No, I didn't forget." I said, shaking my head at his question. " It's just that I only saw the big parts, I didn't see you guys sleep, or when you guys were just eating or fishing. I only ever saw the important stuff, like the fights." I explained, still trying to figure out how to estimate the amount of time it had taken them to get from Drum islands and the Arabasta ark all the way to the Redline again.

"Eating is important." Luffy said, causing Nami, Vivi, and Nichi to hit him over the head for his stupidity.

Eating and battles aren't even close to being in the same category.

"I think she just means she saw the stuff that we would want to know about, idiot." Nami growled, wishing he would get with the program.

"Well, I guess I can't estimate how long it was," I finally said, realizing that it was kind of useless to even try. "But I can tell you that I saw you guys get to the Redline again, so I guess I saw the first half of the Grandline."

"And since the One Piece is on the other side of the Redline, that means you saw the first half of our journey." Zoro said, doing the bath in his head.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Chopper and Lucian said, both sounding incredibly impressed with my abilities.

I was a little surprised that Lucian was being so quiet. The fact that Nichi and Chopper weren't talking much wasn't that shocking as Nichi tended to be quiet anyway and Chopper was still getting settled into the crew and was to eager to listen to everything that was going on to actually say anything. Lucian on the other hand was completely different. It was normally almost impossible to shut him up, so I was really shocked that he was being so... silent.

Maybe doing things that would amaze him was the best way to shut him up for a while...

"Wow, that's so cool." Luffy said, thinking the same thing that Lucian and Chopper were.

Lucian looked as though he really wanted to ask me something, and so did everyone else actually, but all of them decided that it was probably best to leave me alone for awhile, knowing that I really didn't want to be talking about my psychic abilities. If they wanted to know that badly, then they were just going to have to wait.

Deciding that asking me some more questions was out of the question, everyone started explaining the rest of the stuff about Arabasta and what was going on to Chopper, who seemed to be soaking in as much information as he could.

Once I was certain that they wouldn't be asking me any more questions and that I didn't need to tell them anything else, I slowly let my mind wander back to what I was going to do with the giant bird's beak, feathers, and talons, wandering if I would really be able to use them in some magic. I was hoping I would be able to make something or do something really cool with them, but I seriously doubted weather or not I would be able to even use them at all.

Just as I was about to start digging through my froggy bag in search of a book or something that might help me, one of my fishing rods was nearly yanked right out of my hand, causing me to instantly let go of the other one in an attempt to get a better grip.

"Wow! I got one!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention as I was nearly yanked off of the boat.

Was nowhere near strong enough to be a Seaking, but it definitely wasn't a small fish either. If it was a Seaking then it would have yanked me right off the boat without a problem with a simple twitch of it's mouth, but luckily, whatever this thing doesn't have that kind of strength.

"Wow, must be a big one!" Usopp exclaimed as he and the others ran over to me.

"Don't let it go, I want to eat it!" Luffy shouted, causing me to growl angrily at him.

"Can you wait until I catch the damn thing at least?!" I growled at him, holding onto the railing with my legs as hard as I could, nearly flying off once or twice as the fish tried to get away. "Don't just stand there, help me!" I yelled at the rest of them, wandering why the hell they were all just standing there while I fought to catch the fish.

Everyone instantly moved to try to help. Most of them grabbed onto me, but Usopp and Lil grabbed onto the fishing rod, which would have been fine if it wasn't for Nichi grabbing onto...

"MY TAIL!" I screamed in pain, all of my muscle tensing up instantly, causing me to let go of the fishing rod, which had a really bad side effect...

While the fish definitely wasn't a Seaking because a Seaking would have been strong enough to pull me off of the ship, it was definitely strong enough to drag Lil and Usopp through the water. The moment my hands let go of the fishing rod, Lil and Usopp got dragged into the water, making it look like they were water skiing on Usopp's head.

"WAHBLAHBA!" I heard Usopp scream in horror as he was dragged through the water upside down.

"Sorry. " Nichi said, letting go of my tail at the same time that everyone else let go of me, which caused me to fall forward, frozen in pain.

Which meant that I ended up falling right into the ocean, and as soon as I hit the water, the fish that was dragging Usopp promptly did a u-turn and started heading straight for me, though I didn't notice this as I was to dazed from having my tail pulled on by a giant muscle woman.

"Kaede! Usopp!" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Vivi shouted in horror when they saw what the giant fish was about to do.

"Hey?! What am I to you people?! A dust mop?!" Lil demanded angrily, holding onto Usopp's '_that-which-shell-not-be-mentioned_' for dear life, not realizing what her claws were clawing.

While Lil was shouting at everyone for not worrying about her, which they weren't doing at the moment because she wasn't one of the ones that was about to get hurt, the fish was closing in, getting closer and closer. Once it was near me, it went right past me, much to Lil's surprise.

But not everyone else's.

Instead of the fish swimming right into me or trying to eat me, it swam right past me and hit me with Usopp's head, which caused both me and Usopp to go flying through the air, taking Lil and, surprisingly, the fish along with us. All of us landed on the ship, though we didn't land in the order that the others were expecting.

I had been the first one to land, mostly because I landed in the crow's nest. Usopp, Lil, and the fish however...

Well, the fish, which was a good three to four hundred pounds, landed right in front of Sanji's feet, which of course was ironic because I had a feeling that Sanji was going to kick it to death for hurting me. As for Lil and Usopp... well, about half way through the air, Lil had gone flying in a slightly different direction then Usopp, taking a good chunk of Usopp's pants with her. As for Usopp, he ended up landing in a barrel... upside down... which gave everyone, except me as I was lucky enough to be dazed, a good view of Usopp's '_that-which-shell-not-be-mentioned_',

Lucky for Usopp, he was knocked unconscious when his head hit the bottom of the barrel, because he probably would have died from embarrassment if he had been awake to hear the screams.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was just for my personal amusement... I think it went rather well, don't you?

I have decided that I will be ending part 1 of this story as soon as we get to Arabasta kingdom, and then I will start part 2 (why? Because that way I can write a Zoro version of part 2, and then an ace version of part 2, and any other pairings I want in their own versions. It makes it easier for me to decide on the pairing if I can do all of them, :D)

**As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.**

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	32. Visions and Confessions

**Chapter 32: Visions and Confessions**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**A/N3: Just so you guys know, I'm also editing some of the older chapters (Again), so they are why it is taking me so long to update now. (chapters 1-8 have been edited)**

**Since we have no idea what these guys can do, send in suggestions please:**

Mr. 6 : Miss. Mother's day

Mr. 10 : Miss. Tuesday

Mr. 12 : Miss. Saturday

and Mr. 11's partner, Miss. Thursday

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

* * *

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 57_

_I should probably write down something about what's been happening for the past few days, but I just can't bring myself to do it. After the Usopp incident, everyone has pretty much been doing their own thing... The only things that happened that are worth writing about is the bird stuff, which Sanji finished collecting for me. I made a nest out of some blankets, some feathers, and dried seaweed I managed to get when I was testing my sub's new re-docking system, which actually works now. _

_It isn't something I really like having on the sub, but it works. It's actually just a giant pair of metal arms that sit inside the bottom of the sub. When I pump electricity into them, they come out and I can move them to latch onto the railing or side of the ship and then pull the sub out of the water. They aren't very fast, and I have to pump a lot of electricity into them, but they do the job. I might have to modify them though because I ended up having to use so many Thundara spells that my hands actually started to go numb. _

_There was another reason why I wanted to test the sub's modifications. When Sanji finally gave me all the feathers, the talons, and the beak, I had started looking through my froggy bag for a magical potions book or something, which I didn't find. Instead, I found two magical books: **Magical Botany** and **Practical Magic**._

_The 'Practical Magic' book wasn't all the interesting. It's mostly a book about using magic to clean or store stuff, which is just stupid. I have the froggy bag, so storing stuff isn't an issue, and I hate cleaning as it is, magical or not. So I don't plan on ever reading it._

_As for the Magical Botany book, that is a completely different story. At first, I was just hoping that it was a book about plants that could be used in magic, which would have at least been close to what I was looking for, but that's not what it is at all. It's actually a book on how to create magical plants. You can't create plants that will give you the ability to breath under water or anything, but you can create a hole new kind of plant out of one that already exists. _

_Basically, all you have to do is take a handful of whatever plant you want to modify, close your hands around it tightly and concentrate on how you want to change it, though the modifications only work in small jumps, meaning that you can only change the plant a little each time. _

_Luckily, the botany book tells you how to make a bio ball, a little magical ball that holds a single seed in it. When you break the bio ball, which it says you should do by throwing it, the seed starts growing instantly, becoming full grown in just a matter of seconds, or minutes, depending on how fast the plant grows normally._

_That's why I wanted the seaweed. Since it grows really fast, it's perfect for modifying. I still haven't gotten the hang of modifying it, but I'm still working on it. I figured out how to just turn the seaweed into seaweed, or rather spores, without having to modify the seaweed. It's pretty much the exact same process without the concentrating on changing the plant._

_Hm... now what to write... Oh yeah, the feathers. I used some of the feathers to make a broom, which is a lot faster then the one I was using before, and I managed to make a feather duster for Sanji, which he is incredibly happy about, but I still don't know what I am going to do with the rest of them. _

_As for the talons and the beak, I ended up putting them in the froggy bag along with the extra feathers. I know I'll be able to use them for something sooner or later, I just haven't figured out what that something is. _

_Oh! I almost forgot! Yesterday, while going through my backpack, I found the two rocks I picked up back in the crystal hall. I completely forgot all about them. When I found them in the crystal hall, I had just put them into my backpack and completely forgot about them them. When I finally found them again, I ended up getting shocked by the transparent orange one, and I do mean shocked. When it was back in the crystal hall, it hadn't given off any electricity, but now it does. It's not a huge amount, but it was still enough for it to be painful, so I decided to talk to Usopp and Nami about using it in Nami's staff._

_Well, apparently, they had already talked about making her a new weapon and Usopp was already close to finishing it. When I showed them the little rock and showed them what it did, Usopp said that he was going to replace the little electric gizmo he already used with it. After that, I ended up helping him modify the staff a little so that it isn't a party thing anymore. It still sends out a bunch of doves, but just about everything else is different. _

_Instead of a bunch of flowers coming out of the end of it when you use 'the cloudy tempest', it sends out a bunch of little bio-balls, though you do have to reload it after twenty shouts. We also got rid of the 'spring fist' thing that was in the end of one of the parts of it. Now it shoots out some needle pellets that Usopp and I made. I also helped him tweak the hot and cold orbs so that they are even hotter and even colder._

_It's still not as strong as the one he'll make with the dials in Skypiea, but it's a lot stronger then the one she had in the anime during the fight with the sea-urchin chick. _

_I plan to show her how to use it when it's finished, and I plan to give her some more bio-balls once we get into the desert, but I have to-_

* * *

Before I could finish writing my sentence in my journal, a loud crashing sound rang through the air, successfully scaring the hell out of me.

Thinking we were under attack, I jumped out of my seat and ran up the stairs, heading for the door that lead to the deck. Stopping at the door, I glanced out of the window to make sure I wasn't about to walk into a surprise attack and instantly ducked down out of site, not wanting to be seen. What I saw when I looked through the window had nearly given been a heart attack. I had known that he would be appearing any day, but I hadn't really been ready to see him. He was so freaky looking. His legs were hairier then Lil's were and the swans on his shoulders looked as though they had once been alive and had simply been shot and stuffed. It was definitely the ballet dancing man himself.

Bentham Bon Kurei, AKA, Mr. 2.

The loud crashing sound I had heard before must have been him hitting Luffy and copying his face because the rubber idiot had just started to stand back up when I looked through the window. When I glanced out the window again, careful to make sure that he didn't see me, I found that Nichi, Lucian, Vivi, and Sanji were missing, which either meant they were standing outside of the kitchen above me, or they had hidden as soon as they saw him.

While I knew that Vivi had never seen Mr. 2 before, I wasn't so sure that Nichi and Lucian hadn't, so it they could have kept her and Sanji from leaving the kitchen if they saw him. The less about the crew Mr. 2 knew, the better off we were.

Just as I was about to peak out the window again, a loud voice both scared the hell out of me, and told me where one of the missing people was.

"Hay, Kaede Sweet, what are you looking at?" Sanji asked from just under a foot behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack in the process.

Spinning around as fast as I could, I tackled the blond to the floor, hoping no one had heard him or the crash of me tackling him. If Mr. 2 copied our faces, then Sanji wouldn't live long enough to see Arabasta because I would have to kill him for screw everything up.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" I demanded quietly, holding my hand over his mouth so that he couldn't speak and looking over my shoulder to make sure that no one was looking through the window.

Luckily, no one was.

"Fwew." I sighed, happy to find that no one was looking through the window at us, meaning that Mr. 2 wasn't about to copy our faces. "Good, he's not coming in here."

Realizing that Sanji wasn't even moving in response, my eyes instantly started twitching. I didn't need to actually look at him to know what was going on. He's male, he's a perv, and I was basically sitting in his lap with my chest only a few inches away from his face. Even Luffy would be able to tell what was going on without having to look at him.

Turning to glare down at the blond chef, I found that I was right. He was staring at my chest with large harts in his eyes and drool practically pouring out of the sides of his mouth.

**------------- This scene has been dubbed to violent for people under the age of 74, there for, it has been removed. ------------------**

Once I was sure that Sanji had learned his lesson and had retrieved the end of my mallet from his... place, I stood up and looked out the window again, wandering how much longer the copy man was going to be on the ship. If I was forced to sit in the storage room with Sanji for much longer, I was going to end up killing him.

Glancing out of the window, I found that there was a ship a little off in the distance. Everyone seemed really excited to see it, especially Mr. 2. once it was close enough, everyone said their goodbyes, though Luffy, Usopp, and Lil didn't seem to be all that happy about Mr. 2 leaving.

After everyone said their goodbyes and Mr. 2's ship had gotten close enough, Mr. 2 jumped over to his own ship and sailed away, waving at everyone the whole time. When his ship was finally out of site, I opened the door and walked out of it, just in time for Vivi, Nichi, and Lucian to come out of the kitchen above me. As soon as we were all there, not including Sanji _for_ _some unknown reason_, those of us that had recognized the copy man filled the others in on who they had just seen.

"That was Mr. 2?!" Usopp exclaimed in horror once we filled everyone in, though no one seemed to even notice that Sanji was missing. "Why didn't you tell us?! We could have stopped him!"

"Well, I didn't say anything because I didn't know it was him, and Nichi and Lucian said that Kaede probably had a reason for not telling us about it before, so I just sort of assumed that we should just stay hidden." Vivi explained, causing everyone to first look at Nichi and Lucian before turning their attention to me.

"So? What gives?" Nami asked as one of her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, practically demanding to know why I hadn't told them about something, again. "Did you know he was going to show up, or not?"

"You better have a good reason for not telling us if you did know, this not bothering to tell us everything stuff is starting to get old." Zoro said, crossing his arms and glaring at me like always.

_'You know, one of these days his face is going to get stuck like that...' _I thought, wishing he would stop glaring at me all the time.

It was really annoying.

"Yeah, I knew." I confessed, explaining to them why I hadn't told them. "If I had told you about that he was going to be showing up sooner or later, then you might have beaten him here, and then we wouldn't have been able to get our next crew member."

"A new crew member?!" Luffy asked instantly, the excitement in his voice causing me, and everyone else, to sweat drop slightly.

"Huh? And how will not beating that idiot to a bloody pulp get us a new crew member?" Nami asked, wandering how letting an idiot bad-guy get away could possibly get us another crew member and hoping that he wasn't the new member.

"Please tell me it isn't him." Zoro said, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction that Mr. 2 and his men had sailed off in, which just happened to be the same direction that we were sailing in.

"No, don't worry, it isn't him, but I'm not telling you, it might change the future to much." I said, walking over to the stairs and heading up to the kitchen, only to stop when I realized that I had left my journal open.

I didn't exactly have to worry about anyone reading it as it isn't exactly in a language they would be able to understand, but that didn't mean I liked the idea of just leaving it sitting out.

Turning around, I jumped over the stairs railings and turned to walk back into the storage room, only to pause when I heard what Usopp was saying.

"Hm, who could it be, who could it be.." He was saying, rubbing his chin while look thoughtfully out over the ocean.

BAMB!

In the blink of an eye, the end of my mallet connected with the back of his head, causing him to hit the deck of the ship face first.

Everyone seemed to realize that I hadn't just hit him to get him to stop trying to figure out who our new crew member might be. They could tell that it was also meant as a warning to them, meaning that I was more then willing to smack the crap out of them if they tried to figure it out to.

"OK, listen up!" I said loudly, making sure that everyone was paying attention, which they were. "I don't want any of you trying to figure who the new crew member might be. If you do figure it out it might change the events in the future, and then we wouldn't get them. OK?"

Knowing that I would beat the crap out of them if they tried to figure it out after I told them not to, and not really wanting to miss the chance of getting another crew member, everyone agreed to just leave it alone and not screw anything up.

"Good." I said, happy that they all understood me. " Oh, and please don't assume that I have reason for not telling you guys stuff for now on." I said, opening the storage room door and stepping into it, only to be stopped by Nami a second later.

"Why not? Do you mean you aren't going to be telling us the future anymore?" She asked, wandering if that was what I meant, which it wasn't.

"Hm, doubt it." Zoro said, thinking about it for a second before coming up with his own theory. "It's because we can't trust your visions anymore, isn't it?"

As we had spoken about that same topic just a couple of days before, it wasn't that surprising that he would remember that little fact. It was something that most of the crew members had been worrying about. In their minds, my visions had been a lot of help, but the truth was, they hadn't been any help at all. Everything was getting harder because of what I knew, not easier. Even if what I knew could still be trusted to be right, all telling them would do is make everything even harder, and that would be really stupid.

"Exactly." I said, though it was half a lie. "Things are starting to get more and more off from what they are supposed to be. Nichi and Lucian were supposed to die in Whiskey Peak, but they didn't, so now I have no idea what's going to happen."

My words surprised everyone, including me. I hadn't even meant to tell them that. I had been thinking it, but I didn't want them to know it. I wasn't even really sure I had let it slip out. The best I can say is I probably need more sleep, or the stress over everything that I was causing was probably starting to get to me. Whatever the reason, I had just said something that I really didn't want them to know.

"What?" Nichi asked in disbelief before comprehension moved across her face.

Lucian seemed to be having the same thoughts as the large muscle woman was. As I had said before, most of the things that had happened so far were just like my vision of how everything would have been if I hadn't joined the crew, and both of them were doing the math on that and were coming to the right answer. If most of the stuff that had happened would have happened even if I wasn't there, then that means that the two of them would have ended up fighting Mr. 5 and his partner still, even if I wasn't there, but if I wasn't there to pull them both out of the way of the attacks, then what would have happened to them.

Realizing my mistake, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wishing I hadn't said it.

"Please forget I said that." I said, hanging my head slightly, not wanting to look any of them in the eyes.

"If you hadn't been on the straw hat crew, would we have still had the fight in Whiskey Peak?" Nichi finally asked, just as I had been about to head into the storage room.

Looking up at her, I saw that everyone was paying close attention, clearly wanting to know the same thing. If everything was close early on but was just now starting to get further off course, then what else had changed because I was on the crew?

"Yeah. You would have still fought Mr. 5 back in Whiskey Peak." I said quietly, wishing even more that I hadn't opened my stupid mouth. "Like I said before, apart from the dolphin thing, I never any other vision except the one that told me about the first half of the Straw-Hat crews journey."

"So the only way you know what's going to happen, is if it was going to happen even if you weren't on the crew." Lucian finished for me, understanding me perfectly.

They were both supposed to have died back there, and now they both had a second chance to live.

"Thank you!" they both exclaimed in tear-filled voiced, getting down on the floor in front of me and bowing with tears running down their faces. "Thank you so much!"

'Maybe... knowing what's going to happen isn't always a bad thing...' I thought, realizing that I shouldn't be so afraid of what my knowledge could do.

Knowing something was going to happen is one thing, but deciding what you are going to do with that knowledge, that is something completely different. Your actions and not your visions are what is important. If you know something is going to happen, then you have to decide early on what you are going to change and what you aren't. You can't just change whatever you want because everything has a consequence. Some consequences are good, and some are bad, but you never know which one you are going to get, the good or the bad. You have to think about it very hard before you decide what to change, or else you might not like the ending nearly as much as you think you will.

Looking down at the to before me, I opened my mouth to tell them to get up. I wasn't really sure how I felt about them bowing to me, but I was starting to get really embarrassed. Just as I grabbed both of their shoulders though, all hell broke loose as someone started firing a cannon on us and someone started screaming.

"DAMN IT! I'M OUT OF EXPERIMENTS! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

* * *

OMG, we're getting close to the end of the first part/first book. Are you guys as excited as I am?

Oh, and start giving me ideas on how to do certain events, remember, if my mind goes blank, then I wont be able to update until it starts working again. :D so keep my mind going with suggestions!

**As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.**

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	33. The holly Merry Go

**Chapter 33: The holly Merry Go**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**A/N3: Just so you guys know, I'm also editing some of the older chapters (Again), so they are why it is taking me so long to update now. (chapters 1-8 have been edited)**

**A/N4: Please not that the extra characters in this chapter will not be staying, they are just heading the same way as the crew, so that is as far as they will travel with the straw hat crew.**

**Since we have no idea what these guys can do, send in suggestions please:**

Mr. 6

Miss. Tuesday

Miss. Thursday

Mr. 12

Miss. Saturday

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

* * *

We weren't even near Arabasta yet and we were already under attack. Explosions and cannon fire could be heard all around us as well as people shouting. The moment the first explosion rang through the air, everyone went to work, ready to defend the ship.

Well, most of us were ready to defend the ship, but some of us weren't exactly taking the sudden attack well...

"Ah! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! I'm gonna die! We're all gonna die!"

While most of us were running around and actually doing something to help protect the ship and make sure everyone one would survive the attack, Lil and Usopp were running around, shouting and screaming about how we were going to get blown up by whoever it was that was attacking us. They weren't exactly helping the situation any and they were both getting in the way.

"Where the hell is Sanji?!" Nami shouted, being the first to realize that the blond was nowhere in site.

"He's unconscious in the storage room." I said as I ran by her, almost tripping over Lil for the seventh in my attempt to get over to the side of the ship to see who the hell was shooting at us.

I had already tripped over Lil three times just by trying to head over to the side of the ship to see who was firing on us, and I was really starting to get tired of it. She was strong enough to lift just about anything, she had magical ears that could hold just about anything in them, and yet she was running around the ship in fear of a few explosions, tripping people as she ran past their feet. If she didn't stop soon, then I was going to have to kill her, and trust me, I would enjoy it.

Once Nami got Sanji to wake up and all of us finally managed to get to the left side of the ship, we were all very surprised to find that we weren't actually the ones getting shot at. Right next to our ship, barely noticeable unless you were looking down at it because of its size, was a ship no bigger then a dinghy. I couldn't tell if they were secretly trying to board us or something, but I could tell that they had probably been right next to our ship for only a few minutes, mostly because there was no way a ship as small as theirs could stay with a big ship like ours for that long without getting left behind.

"My chainsaws stuck again!" a horrified voice from below shouted, causing everyone's jaw to nearly hit the seawater below in surprise.

The reason why we were all so shocked was because it hadn't been an actual person that had spoken, no, it had been a bear...

A TEDDY BEAR.

On an incredibly small boat that was no bigger then a dinghy was a two foot tall, dark purple colored talking teddy bear that was holding a chainsaw that seemed to be snagged in the zipper on the bears back.

"Is that a teddy bear?!" Nami, Nichi, and I shouted in unison unable to believe what we were seeing.

"Yes that's a teddy bear!" Shouted a rather annoyed feminine voice, sounding as though we were starting to piss it off. "Not can you guys either shut up or help us?! We're kind of in the middle of something!"

Looking around at the rest of the little boat beside our ship, we all realized that the freaky talking teddy bear wasn't alone on it. There were several other people running around the little boat with him. All of them seemed to be trying to find stuff to throw at whoever it was that was attacking them. The one that had just yelled at us was looking up at us with an annoyed look on her face with some of her long black hair blowing in the wind, though most of her hair was hidden under a large panda like hoody.

Her half glaring brown eyes, which were set in a pale, oval shaped face, were distinctly Asian in shape, though as everything was very anime-ish, it was kind of hard to tell for sure. as well. The rest of her appearance, minus he clothing, was very average, and even through the large panda shaped hoody it was very apparent that she was almost as flat chested as I was, though she still had a bit of a lumpiness to her chest, which implied that she was still a good cup-size larger then I was. Apart from her panda hoody, the rest of he outfit consisted of a denim mini skirt over a pair of brown jeans and a pair of sneakers. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling that the sneakers were an important aspect of her outfit, like I should recognize them from somewhere, like a brand I knew or something.

"Damn it, don't just stand there Nicky!" Shouted an annoyed looking rainbow-red haired woman, causing the panda girl to turn and look at her. "I'm all out of bombs and experiments, and my robots are all out of juice, so start throwing your damn lollipops already!"

The red haired woman's hair was chin length and spiked in every directions, reminding me slightly of those crazy looking mad scientist in all the old black and white movies. Her clothes didn't exactly help matters much either. Most of her out fit was normal and consisted of a pair of men's dark brown pants and a boys black shirt, but she also had a rather... colorful looking cloak and wasn't wearing any shoes. There was just something about the outfit that hurt my eyes, most likely the overly colorful rainbow cloak, though I wasn't really sure. Adding to her slightly mad-scientist like looks was the fact that her arms and hands were covered in scars, as well as the fact that she had a huge ass scar on her face that went from her left cheek-bone, through her left eye, and ended in the middle of her forehead. There was a weird look about her that almost said that while she might be crazy, she was also almost impossible to piss of usually.

When the panda girl heard the angry red-heads shouts, she turned her attention to her an apologized for taking so long, which seemed to pacify the red-head almost instantly.

"Sorry about taking so long, I was just trying to get those guys up there to help us." She said before turning her attention towards the direction that the cannonballs were coming from.

Glaring out into the distance, the panda girl, also know as Nicky, reached into her pockets, pulled out a bunch of lollipops and started throwing them as far as she could, and when they hit the water....

They exploded.

The explosion wasn't small either, it was huge and surprised the living hell out of all of us. For something that was probably only an inch in diameter, it had caused a huge explosion. Whatever she had inside the lollipop was definitely a high-end explosive, and it had definitely been tightly packed in that little lolly.

"EWWW!" Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, Lil, and Lucian all said in unison, clearly impressed by the explosion, while the rest of us were freaked out.

"Wasn't one of those just in her mouth?!" I exclaimed in horror, wandering what the hell was going on.

"They're crazy! Who in their right mind hides a bomb in their mouth?!" Nami demanded, wandering if thinking that we should get moving as soon as possible so that we wouldn't get dragged into the battle.

Nichi, Vivi, and I were all thinking the same thing. It was probably best if we didn't get in the middle of there fight with whoever it was that was attacking them. If we got stuck in the middle, it might take us longer to get to Vivi's country.

Plus, if those people were crazy enough to carry bombs in their mouths, then it would probably be safer if we didn't get to know them to much. Crazy people have a tendency to cause early deaths in the people around them, especially when they have a fascination for explosives.

Then again, I kind of wanted to know who the hell was shooting cannonballs at a ship that was that close to ours. Merry go was our home, and anyone that damaged her was going to get the shit zapped out of them.

Or malleted out of them, I still hadn't decided which yet.

Wandering who the hell the teddy-bear people were trying to blow up, and wanting to know who the hell we were about to kill for shooting cannonballs at our ship, everyone looked off in the direction that the panda girl was throwing the lollipops. When we saw what she was throwing them at, all of us were surprised to see that we were being shot at, not by some people on a ship, but by a man sitting on a small raft.

A raft that had the Baroque-Works flag flying flying on it's mast, a Baroque-Works flag with a number 10 written over it.

Mr. 10.

He was all alone and there was no sign of his partner, but that didn't mean she wasn't around. She could still be hiding somewhere, preparing for a sneak attack or something, but it didn't really matter. I didn't know anything about either one of them. Actually, I wasn't even sure if either of them were ever even mentioned in the anime. For all I knew, they could have just been blank faces in the Baroque-Works lineup, though Mr. 10 definitely wasn't a blank face in this world.

Having been reading up on the famous names in the one piece world ever since Nami had taught me how to read, I instantly recognized Mr. 10 from one of the old newspapers she had given me to read. His outfit was almost the exact same as in the picture, consisting of a long sleeved camouflaged shirt and a pare of olive green cargo pants, and while I couldn't actually see his shoes, I knew from the description in the newspaper of what he was wearing that he also had on a pair of brown moccasins and had some sort of wrapped fist weapons on his hands called a cestus, which meant that his preferred style of fighting was hand to hand.

His picture had also shown that he was incredibly underweight and had really dark shadows under his eyes, most likely from lack of food like his weight. It also showed that he had a pierced eyebrow, which I could see gleaming in the light off in the distance. I couldn't actually see the piercing, but the light bouncing off of it was definitely noticeable. His bed head styled dark red hair half covered his eyes, but I already knew that they were gray, having had a conversation with Nami about how it was kind of odd that most male bounty hunters seemed to all have gray eyes, or eyes that were so silver-white that you sometimes only saw the pupils like in Zoro's case.

(A/n: I've actually noticed that Zoro sometimes only has black pupils and no irises, sometimes his irises are just outlined white circles, and sometimes his irises are silver. Check my avatar in my profile for two different screen-shots of them if you don't believe me.)

Like Zoro, he had once been a bounty hunter, and a very successful one at that. Unlike Zoro, however, he famous, not for his skills as a bounty hunter, but because of the fact that he was incredibly strong and incredibly lazy, much the same way that Admiral Aokiji was famous for his strength and laziness in the anime, which he was also famous for in this world as well.

Garret Burgess, Aka Mr. 10, was also famous for his rather stupid devil fruit power, which gave him the ability to breath under water. He still sank like a hammer, so it was kind of useless. From what I had read, he had a nasty habit of getting eaten by Seakings, which he would then slowly bunch his way through it's stomach, or just wait lazily until he came out of the other end...

"Kaede-?" Nami asked turning to look at me, wandering if I knew that this fight was going to happen.

"No," I said, answering her's and everyone else's unasked question, causing all of them to turn to look at the man that was getting closer and closer to us. " Like I said, from her on out, I have no fucking clue about what the hell is supposed to happen."

When the Garret, or Mr. 10, saw us, he got a weird look on his face that none of us liked, and he sped up, getting closer and closer at a much faster speed now. Seeing just how happy he was to see us, all of us turned to look at each other, not all that worried anymore as we had all just realized that there was no way Mr. 10 could be any harder then Mr. 5 was.

That is until Vivi, Nichi, and Lucian started freaking out.

"Oh no, this is bad baby, this is really bad." Lucian said, backing away from the side of the ship as though he was about to turn around and start running, which he kind of looked like he was.

"This is bad- really, really bad." Nichi said, backing up just as fast as Lucian was, closely followed by Vivi, and only enough Carue.

"What?! What now?!" Usopp demanded, starting to freak out again now that he saw how the four of them were handling Mr. 10's close proximity to us.

"Yeah, why are you guys so worried?" Nami asked, sounding considerably calmer then Usopp did, though she seemed to want to know what was going on just as much as the long nosed liar did. "That guy can't be that bad, his number is lover then that wax guys."

While the rest of us were trying to figure out why the four x-Baroque Works members were freaking out, Luffy seemed to be getting more and more pissed off about our ship being shot at. He was only half a second away from attacking the Baroque Works man and was even closer to beating the crap out of the three people on the little ship next to ours, knowing that it was their fault that we were getting shot at.

None of us noticed what Luffy was up to as we were all to busy trying to get Nichi, Vivi, and Lucian to tell us why they were so scared.

"Guys, don't worry, this guy should be a pushover compared to Mr. 3." Nami finally said, giving up on getting answers from them and just trying to calm them down instead.

"No! You're wrong!" Vivi exclaimed, not even looking at the red-head as she spoke, her eyes still staring in horror at the man that was slowly getting closer and closer.

"Mr. 10 is no pushover." Nichi continued for her, still staring in horror at said man, just like Vivi, Lucian, and Carue were doing.

"Yeah, baby. Even Mr. 1 and his partner aren't stupid enough to go up against that killer, baby." Lucian said, slowly inching his way behind the mast in an attempt to keep the said killer from seeing him, though it didn't exactly work as the man had already seen all of us.

"What?!" Usopp shouted in horror, unable to believe or even comprehend what the three of them were saying to us. "How can that be?! His number is way higher then the other guys we've fought! I thought that the stronger you were the lower your number was!"

Before anyone could answer him, a large blast ripped through the center of the ship. The blast didn't cut the ship in half, but it did take out a nice chunk of our ship and it completely took out our mast, meaning that Lucian, though still alive, was sent flying through the air.

"AH!" Me, Nami, Usopp, and Lil screamed as we each covered our heads.

Debris, shrap metal, and wood flew everywhere as the blat ripped right through our ship. When the blast finally subsided, the smoke and debris in the air made it very hard to breath.

Standing up from our positions on the floor of the ship, all of us were shocked and horrified to see the huge whole in the middle of the ship where our mast had been only moments ago. It was as if someone had taken a knife and simply cut a half circle in the ship, taking out the deck, the mast, and part of Merry's sides. The blast had been so powerful that it had actually taken out enough of the top half of the going merry to cause her to start taking on water. We were going to have to do something to stop the water soon, or else she was going to sink.

When Vivi stood back up, she told us the little bit of information that we hadn't gotten the chance to hear before the ship was nearly destroyed.

"The thing about Mr. 10 is, even though his number is so high, it's only high because he's usually to lazy to follow orders." She explained in a choking voice, staring around at what was left of the ship.

"MERRY!" Usopp shouted in horror, seeing the damage that he Baroque Works agent had caused his precious Merry Go.

"Where's Lucian?!" Nichi shouted in horror, being the first to realize that the 'kingly dressed man' was no longer on the ship, having been blow away when Mr. 10 took out our mast.

Turning around, I was just about to run and dive over the side of the ship in an attempt to find and save the annoying 'baby' saying idiot when Zoro and Sanji stopped me.

"Let us handle it, you go fight Mr. 10." Zoro shouted, diving over the side of the ship without a second thought.

"Yeah we can't exactly do long range fights, so you and Luffy are our only hope at the moment." Sanji said, not realizing that he was putting way to much pressure on me.

'Since when the hell was I one of the good fighters? I'm supposed to just be the tag along.' I thought, wandering how things could get so out of hand that all hell would break loose I would end up being one of the necessary fighters. 'I'm supposed to be an extra, damn it!'

I knew I wasn't exactly weak, the whole witch thing had taken care of that, and I loved the idea of being able to kick some ass, but if I was a necessary fighter, then I no longer had someone there to save my ass if I got in over my head. It was truly a live or die kind of fight for me now.

That that is scary as hell.

Knowing that I didn't actually have time to worry about dying, I took off running for the side of the ship that was facing the bastard that had just blown a giant ass whole in the side of the ship, careful not to hit Usopp in the proceed, who was busy trying to repair the ship enough so that it wouldn't sink.

Just as I dove over the side of the ship, I heard Nami call out to the idiots that had lead the psychotic bastard to us.

"Hey! This is all your fault! Since you got us into this, you might as well help keep our ship from sinking while Kaede and Luffy takes care of that idiot! So get your asses up here!" I heard her shout angrily as I pulled out my broom in mid air and threw my leg over the side of it.

"A witch?!" Two of the teddy-bear people shouted in surprise, clearly not even listening to a thing that Nami was telling them.

Once I was airborne I felt one of Luffy's hands stretch out and grab onto the broom, which he used to get himself onto the back of it. Once we were both in the air I leaned forward as fast as I could and shoot off at the camouflaged bastard from hell.

Just as I was close enough to send a Thundara at him and for Luffy to gum-gum his ass, he did the impossible.

He punched the air.

I'll say it again, he _**PUNCHED**_ the air, sending a huge air-ball straight at us, growing in power as it flew through the air.

"Holly-shit!" I Shouted in in horror as I dodged it, causing it to miss us by mere inches, though it still nearly ripped us right off the broom.

Blinking at him in amazement for a second, I quickly got over my surprise when I noticed that he wasn't looking at me at all, and was instead looking at Luffy. It was almost as if he thought that I wasn't worth his time, which really pissed me off. He was completely ignoring my presence, even though I was the one that dodged his stupid attack.

"Fighting with a woman, straw hat?" He said in an overly disgusted voice, pissing me off even more.

I _really_ didn't like the way he said it.

"Are you so weak that you need a _woman,_ of all things, to help you?" He said, laughing at Luffy, who seemed to be getting just as annoyed as I was. "And what makes you think a woman could ever wish to take me down?"

Sexist. That's what he was. A cold hearted, incredibly stupid, sexist bastard from hell. He wasn't looking at me because I was a girl and therefore not worth his time.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something to him, Luffy did it for me.

"Shut up!" Luffy said angrily, clearly coming to my defense as he slung his fist back and brought it forward as hard as he could, hitting the guy with a gum-gum pistil. "Don't you dare talk about my friends like that, you bastard!"

Ah, Luffy, my hero.

Unfortunately, Luffy's attack had a really nasty draw back to it. Like Issac Newton's law of motion states, 'Every action has an equal and opposite reaction'. While magical spells seemed to have an immunity to that little law of nature, Luffy's gum-gum attacks did not. This meant that Luffy's little gum-gum pistil attack first jerked us backwards slightly when he slung his arms back, and then jerked us forward when he shot his fists forward, nearly ripping us right off of my broom.

Luffy's attack hit almost dead on. It didn't send Mr. 10 flying, mostly because my broom's jerking motion cut his attack down by a lot, but it did send the little raft that he was on skidding across the water. When the raft finally stopped, Mr. 10 didn't exactly seem all that happy with us.

Actually, he seemed kind of pissed at us for attacking him. There was strange vein in his forehead that was almost the same size as my eye and seemed to be throbbing madly. He was clearly pissed at us for attacking him. The throbbing vein actually gave him a slightly crazed look, which I knew from his profile in the paper was a sign that he was about to try to use one of his most famous attacks, the Regal Banishment. Obviously it is impossible to actually show how an attack really looks in a photo, but it was said to be incredibly powerful, and I really didn't want to find out just how powerful it really was.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked angrily, glaring up at us as though we were both nothing more then vermin to him. "You pirates are all the same, you're all just as weak as the whores that work beside you!" He shouted at us, causing Luffy to growl angrily and causing me to suddenly see white.

It wasn't exactly that hard to figure out what he had meant by that. He was calling all female pirates whores, all female pirates, which included me, Nami, Nichi, and for the moment, Vivi. He was definitely a sexist bastard. To him, women probably meant nothing. He was nothing more then a bastard from hell, and he had just signed his own death warrant.

Because no one calls me a whore and lives, ever.

Luffy seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because the moment I gripped the handle of my broom a little harder then usual, he used his gum-gum powers to wrap his legs around me and the broom.

Growling angrily down at the bastard below us, Luffy and I both leaned forward as hard as we could, with his fists ready and a huge list of spells already flowing through my head, fully intent on knocking the stupid bastard right off that god damn raft of his.

The instant we started flying straight at him, Mr. 10 pulled back both of his fists and started punching the air in front of him over and over again, much like Luffy's Gum-Gum: Gatling attack. The air-punches caused a bunch of little balls of air to go flying through the air, heading straight for us.

As we got closer and closer to the bastard from hell, I dodged every attack that I could and sent Thundara spells at the rest, which didn't actually do anything. Luffy's Gum-Gum: Gatling saved us in the end. When the little air-balls started getting closer and closer to actually hitting us, Luffy let loose the famous Gum-Gum: Gatling, punching at the balls of air and dispersing most of them on impact.

If it wasn't for the fact that impacts don't actually hurt the rubber man, we would have been dead, though as long as we managed to take Mr. 10 out with us, that was fine by me. I just didn't want that bastard to get away with calling all women pirates whores, apart from that, I didn't care what the hell happened.

"AHH!" Luffy shouted shouted angrily, throwing his punches even harder and faster at the damn camouflage bastard as we got closer and closer, managing to land a few punches on the bastards face.

"THUNDARA! FROG! STONE! BIO! WATER! THUNDARA! QUAKE! AERO! DRAIN! THUNDARA! ASPIR! TOAD! FROG DROP! THUNDARA! WARP! FIRE! FIRA! THUNDARA! BLIZZARD! BLIZZARA! THUNDARA! SABER! TEMPER!" I shouted as loudly as I could, throwing my hands up and trying to cast every spell that came to mind even though I had never even tried most of them.

Oddly enough, most of the spells worked, not all of them, but most.

The Fire spell, the Blizzard spell, and the Thunder and Thundara spells weren't surprising as I had done all of them before, and I wasn't surprised when Blizzara and Fira didn't work at all as I already knew I hadn't used Blizzard or Fire enough to be able to use them. As for the other spells, the only ones that didn't work was the Bio, Drain, Aspir, Quake, Warp, Temper, and the Saber spells. The other ones did exactly what I had been hoping they would do.

Toad, Frog, and Frog Drop all did almost the same thing, though there were a few small differences.

The Toad spell caused a bunch of toads to pop out of no where in mid are and start falling on Mr. 10's head, though it was more like they were being thrown at him. They were only the size of small fist, but the speed they were being thrown at him must have made them hurt a little at least.

The Frog spell did exactly the same thing, the only difference being that it was a bunch of frogs instead and they fell out of a small black cloud that also appeared out of nowhere. They didn't get thrown at him and instead only fell on top of him, but it was still pretty much the same thing.

As for Frog Drop.... I was already picturing Sanji standing in the kitchen and begin me to use the spell so that we would have something to eat to shut Luffy up. It hadn't summoned a bunch of frogs, like I had thought it would. Instead, it summoned about five big frogs, and I do mean _big_. The frogs were all about two-thirds the size of my head, which made them larger then Lil was. Much like the Frog spell, a large black cloud had appeared out of nowhere and the frogs had simply fallen out of it, though there sizes made them kind of dangerous as they had to be at least ten pounds, if not more.

As for the water and Aero spells, they did exactly what they sound like. The water spell caused a small amount of water to appear over Mr. 10's head and fall on him, while the Aero spell caused him to pop up into the air for a few seconds before dropping him back down onto his raft.

Basically... most of the spells sucked. In fact, apart from my usual four spells, Thundara, thunder, blizzard, and fire, there was only one spell that wasn't so bad.

Stone.

Stone, just like it sounds, caused a large stone to appear out of thin air, just like everything else had, which fell on top of his raft, putting a huge hole in the middle of it.

When Luffy and I was finally past him and were no longer able to attack him as he was behind us, I instantly brought the broom around so that we were facing him again. What we saw when we looked at him almost made me laugh.

While our attacks hadn't really done much to him, they had done quite a bit to his raft and to his outfit. The frogs and toads were all over the place, some were clinging to him, some were hopping around the raft, and some were swimming through the water around the raft. Then there was the blizzard spell, the fire spell, and the Thundara spell. Each spell had done some damage in it's own way. He was covered from head to toe in chard clothes that were starting to fall off, and his feet were actually frozen to the raft, which was pretty funny on its own.

Luffy's Gum-Gum-Gatling had definitely done the most amount of damage, because there were a huge amount of fist shaped holes in the floor and sides of the raft and Mr. 10 also had a few bruises on his face that definitely couldn't have come from my spells.

While he definitely didn't look like he was all that hurt, the damage to his clothes, his skin, his hair, and his ship was undeniable. We might not have taken him out, but he couldn't exactly insult our abilities anymore.

Growling angrily at us, Garret, aka Mr. 10, glared up at us, clearly already planing on killing us. If it wasn't for one small problem, he probably would have tried too.

There was a reason why I had aimed the Blizzard spell at his feet.

When he finally realized that there even was a problem, he looked up at us in shock, having not expected either of us to actually plan anything out during the attack.

"My feet-!" He growled in surprise, trying to pull his feet free of the ice, only to find that he couldn't. "What the hell?!" He growled when a loud crunching sound came from behind him, causing Luffy and I to smirk.

Believe it or not, all of us had been traveling together for so long that we could actually tell what everyone is planning when we're fighting in close proximity to each other. That meant that Luffy had known that I was going to freeze the bastards feet to his raft, and I had known that Luffy was going to bust the ship out of it. In the end, that leaves only one possible out come.

With a maddened look in his eyes, Mr. 10 started struggling with his feet, knowing what the crunching sound behind him meant. When he finally realized that there was no chance of him getting unstuck anytime soon, he turned his angry gaze on us.

"You bastards! Is this how you fight?! You trap your enemy and run?!" he demanded as the crunching sound got louder and louder all around him.

"No, this is how we fight." Luffy said darkly as I raised a singly hand from my broom and held it out towards the bastard Baroque Works agent.

Smiling down at him pleasantly, acting as though I could never have been happier, I snapped my fingers at him and unleashed my spell, aiming it right at the center of his raft.

"Thundara." I said pleasantly, giving him the biggest smile I could muster.

The moment the electric attack hit the wood, it caused the cracking in it to expand, which shattered the wood all together. In an instant, the raft was torn into a hundred little pieces. In an attempt to save himself, he grabbed onto one of the few piece of wood that was large enough for him to wrap his arms around, glaring at us the whole time. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to us, most likely an insult, his bad luck with Seakings kicked in, and he was swallowed by one.

"YOU AGAIN!?" we heard him shouted angrily as the gigantic Seaking closed its mouth over him, swallowing him whole before diving back down to the bottom of the sea.

"Did he just say, 'you again'?" I asked Luffy, wandering if I had been hearing things.

"Yeah, I think that means he's met that Seaking before." The rubber man said, just as amazed as I was. "What kind of an idiot get's eaten by the same Seaking a second time?"

Shrugging my shoulders at him, I turned the broom around, planning to head straight back to the ship, only to change my mind a second later when I spotted something that was just starting to sink.

A treasure chest.

Right where the center of the idiot sexist bastard's boat had been just moments ago was a treasure chest with several large balloons tied to it. He had clearly tied them to the chest to keep it from sinking, and as it was where the center of the raft had been just a few minutes ago, he had probably been trying to keep it hidden from people.

And as he was a Baroque works agent, it probably belonged to Crocodile.

Now with a real smile on my face to replace the fake-mocking one that I had had when I had sunk the bastards ship, I slowly lowered my broom down until I was close enough to grab it, and almost did a happy-dance in mid air when I found that it was heavy.

Once me and Luffy had it on the broom, which nearly broke the broom because of the weight, I flew back towards the ship. When we got to the ship, we were shocked to find that the two girls and the talking teddy bear weren't the only ones helping everyone patch up the ship. There was someone else helping as well, someone that wasn't exactly human either.

It was a Fishwoman.

A lion fish woman.

* * *

OMG, I guess I need to do a spell explanation now, don't I? Well, firstly, if you haven't figured it out, all the spells are from the final fantasy series. I will also use spells from other series as well, but at the moment, Kaede only has 4 magical books: **Magical Engineering For Dummies**, **Magical Botany**, **Black Mage Spells Vol 1**, and **Cleaning With Magical**. And since Black Magic Vol 1 is the only spell book she currently has, black mage magic is all she has right now.

Oh, and start giving me ideas on how to do certain events, remember, if my mind goes blank, then I wont be able to update until it starts working again. :D so keep my mind going with suggestions!

**As of 10/30/09, I am excepting OCs, please follow the template if you want me to add yours.**

**(Please not that I REALLY need bad-guys)**

**NOTE: OC's MUST be submited Via review, all OC's submited by PM will be ignored.**

**OC Template**

**Character Name: **(Full name please.)  
**Age:  
****Gender:  
****Race:** (If it is an original race, please understand that I will only use it if it fits in the one piece world)  
**Description:** (Looks, personality, abilities (I will allow devil fruits, but they can't be god like)  
**Weapons:  
****Personality:  
Special attack:**  
**Other:** Anything else you want to add.  
**Relations: **Just tell me how they are related to any character(s) in the one piece world (Just like with Race, I withhold the right to not use this if I think it doesn't really fit in the fic or with the series.)

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**


	34. Onward to Arabasta, Thanksgiving update

**Chapter 34: Onward to Arabasta, Thanksgiving update.**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into one piece, and destroys all of existence… OK… maybe not that last part… but she does irritate the hell out of Zoro.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to one piece in any form, I do not own one piece or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters.

**A/N1: I KNOW ZORO IS ALSO CALLED ZOLO, **

**A/N2: I HAVE DECIDE TO LEAVE THE PAIRING UP TO THE READERS.**

**A/N3: Just so you guys know, I'm also editing some of the older chapters (Again), so they are why it is taking me so long to update now. (chapters 1-8 have been edited)**

**A/N4: Please note that the extra characters in this chapter will not be staying, they are just heading the same way as the crew, so that is as far as they will travel with them.**

**Since we have no idea what these guys can do, send in suggestions please:**

Mr. 6

Miss. Tuesday

Miss. Thursday

Mr. 12

Miss. Saturday

OK, so I've been putting this off for a while, and I'm sure you've noticed that the last two chapters were just fillers, but it has to happen sometime. So... hear it is, the final chapter of 'My Life In One Piece'.

**I kind of forgot to say this in the last chapter, so I'll say it here:**

**Orso Mcgee **belongs to** Dthehalfdragon **

**Nicky Evans** Belongs to** Holy Star **

**Sora No'Name **Belongs to **Wateranddarkness666 **

**Ning Yo **Belongs to **CoraCora **

**Garret Burgess, **from chapter 33, belongs to** jackinafrickinbox **

'thoughts'

"Words"

(inner Kaede)

* * *

Long red, white, black, tan, and yellow exotic looking striped spiked fins stuck out of the sides, back, face, and arms of a women that I had never seen before. She was wearing a large mantel and cape that was pulled back so that it wasn't blocking her arms. There was also a woolly hat pulled low over her forehead, though it didn't quite hide her spines on her cheeks. She also had on a pair of really baggy pants, and though I couldn't see her shirt, I was sure it was just as baggy as her pants were. The whole outfit kind of looked like the one that Piccolo from dragon ball z always wore, though his was a dark purple and the fishwoman's was just a dark brown.

She was definitely a lion-fishwoman, and though I knew it was biased to dislike her simply because she was the same kind of Fishmen that Kongo had been, that didn't stop me from wanting to electrocute the sushi-wannabee on the spot. Ever sense I met Kongo, I had developed a strange dislike for all Fishmen, though the fact that I was part cat couldn't exactly be helping much. Cats eat fish, so I was probably just in a 'hunting fishies' kind of a mood or something. In the end, I couldn't really be sure why I wanted to kill her, be it Kongo or Cat-instincts, but the lion-fishwoman was just lucky that I actually have some amount of control, or else she would have been one crispy fried critter.

As I continued to glare down at the fishwoman, getting closer and closer to her and our ship, she simply continued moving around the ship as fast as she could, trying to fix the massive hole in the ship that had been caused by Mr. 10's attempt to kill her and her friends just a little while ago. She was working as hard and fast as she could to fix the ship, though I was sure it was mostly because it was her and her friends fault that the Merry got hit in the first place. She didn't exactly need the ship to be fixed, seeing as she was a fishwoman and could just swim from island to island without a problem, so it getting fixed didn't really effect her either way.

Even though I was sure that she was helping to fix it because she had helped caused the hole in the first place, that didn't stop me from wanting her to get the hell away from it.

"Huh, who's the weird looking girl?" he asked in confusion, completely oblivious to the deadly glare I was currently sending at the back of the 'weird looking girl's' head.

"Don't know. I don't remember seeing her before the fight." I said, somehow managing to tare my eyes away from her to look at the rest of the ship, only see that the damage to the ship was even worse then I had thought.

It was totaled.

There was a huge hole in it that went from one side to the other, completely cutting through it. The hole was in the side of the ship, but went right through the deck, making it looked like someone had cut half a circle right through it, with the spot where the railing used to be cutting right through the center of the circle. It was so big that the bottom edge of the hole was actually below the water now, which was why the ship was sinking.

And it was starting to sink even faster now. The more and more it filled up with water, the lower and lower it got in the ocean, which caused it to sink faster and faster.

"AH! The Merry is sinking!" Luffy and I shouted in unison, our eyes nearly popping out of our heads.

Flying down next to the ship, I went to work cast a few blizzard spells, trying to seal up part of the hole with ice.

"Blizzard!" I shouted, concentrating as hard as I could on the coldest thing I could think of, which just happened to be Drum island.

"Somebody do something!" I heard Nami shout as Luffy jumped off of my broom, landed on the ship, and went to work trying to fix the ship with the others. "The ship's sinking!"

"We're fixing it as fast as we can!" Lucian shouted back from inside the other side of the whole in the ship as I continued trying to seal it up with my spell,.

"Yeah! So why don't you stop shouting and start helping!?" Usopp shouted, hammering away at a bunch of pieces of wood he was trying to nail to the ship in order to patch up the hole completely.

"AH! MY FUR'S GETTING WET!" I Heard Lil shout from somewhere, which annoyed the hell out of me because with her being as strong as she was, she should have been patching up the ship like Usopp and the rest of us were, not running around complaining about her wet ass.

"Who cares about you're fur?! We're sinking! So start helping!" I heard Zoro shout angrily, trying to get her to help out.

"Yeah, so get to work!" Nami shouted at her as well, causing me to roll my eyes as I continued casting my spells, trying to think of something to stop the ship from sinking.

"That goes for you to, Nami!" Zoro shouted back at her, pointing out the same thing that I was thinking.

She wasn't exactly helping either, so she didn't really have any right to yell at my cat.

Best friends or not, if the Merry sinks, I'll kill her.

"Luffy?! Don't just stand there, fix something!" Zoro shouted angrily, clearly having just seen the rubber man. "And where the hell is Kaede?!"

"I'm trying to keep the ship from sinking, thank you very much!" I shouted at the moss-haired swordsman, wandering if he was close enough for me to zap. "Now stop you're bitching and start fixing the ship! That goes for everyone!"

"She's right!" I heard Sanji shouting, just as I finally finished coating one side of the ship in ice, successfully sealing up the half of the hole that was on the same side as I was. "Now start fixing the hole, Mirimo!"

"I'll get more wood!" I heard a strange voice shouting, the same one I had heard come out of the panda girls mouth before our ship was nearly destroyed. "Um? Where do you keep the wood anyway?"

"Ah! Why are we starting to tilt?!" Vivi shouted when the ship started to lean to one side, causing me to slap a hand to my forehead.

Wasn't I supposed to seal that side up too?

Shooting up into the air, I quickly flew over the ship and got onto the other side, casting the blizzard spell over and over again the moment I was in front of the hole.

Once I finally managed to seal the hole up with ice, which took a while, I flew back over to the other side of the ship again and cast blizzard on it a few times, knowing that the ice had to have started melting.

In the end, it took us all about three hours to replace my ice-patches with actual wood patches, and another hour to bale out most the water. When we were finally done saving the ship, all of us stepped back and surveyed the damage.

When the ship had been attacked, the fist-punch thing had ripped right through the center of the ship, unfortunately for the guys, that just happened to be where their room was. The men's room was located in the center of the ship, right under the mast, which we had barely managed to reattach.

"The men's room, it's almost completely destroyed." Nami in shock and horror while the rest of us just stared at the carnage in horror.

"It's not that bad, maybe we can fix it." Luffy said, being optimistic like always.

"Kaede, got a spell for this?" Sanji asked, clearly wandering if magic could help.

"No, the closest thing I have is a spell to clean up broken plant-pots." I said, vaguely remembering the spell I had read about in the 'cleaning with magic' book, which I only read because I was wandering if I could make Sanji's cleaning stuff magical, which I couldn't.

"Well, either way, I think Luffy's right. Maybe we can straighten this place up and make it look as good as new." Nichi said, causing me to glance at her.

She was always way to optimistic, like Luffy always was. It was mildly annoying sometimes, but at the moment, we kind of needed that optimism.

"Well, it's never gonna get fixed if we just stand here staring at it," Usopp said, walking over and picking up what used to be the side of a bookshelf. "Come on guys, let's get to work."

"I wish we had more pillows or something for you guys." Nami said, realizing that all of their pillows, covers, and sheets had been ruined by the sea water when the ship had started to go down.

"Huh? Can't we just use yours?" Luffy asked stupidly, causing all six of the girls, including Lil Carue, to hit him in the side of his head.

"We already don't have enough pillows and covers as it is." I pointed out angrily, wishing he would use his head for once.

"Yeah! We had to split TWO sets of covers and pillows between four girls, you idiot." Vivi pointed out, a large vein in her forehead throbbing slightly.

Never come between a girl and hear sleeping stuff, ever.

"Actually, it's more like two sets of pillows and covers for five girls, remember Carue needs a cover to stay warm to." Nami pointed out, causing the rest of us girls to nod in agreement.

"Oh come on!" Luffy said angrily, pouting at us like he always did when we kept something from him. "You're so mean!"

"For once, I'm with Luffy on this one. If we don't do something about this, then it's going to be really cold for some of us tonight." Zoro said, though I couldn't understand why as he had actually slept through a blizzard when we first entered the Grandline.

It wasn't like he would actually be able to feel the difference anyway.

"Hey, I'm willing to sacrifice a few covers and pillows to let the girls get a good night's sleep any time." Sanji said, half getting into Zoro's face in his attempt to defend us girls. "Besides, we could always just wash the covers, you idiot."

"Yeah, but what about the pillows? They're caked with sea water, and you can't exactly wash that out of them. We don't have a way to dry them, and Kaede's fire spell will just burn them." Usopp pointed out, thinking it over as he continued. "Plus, some of the covers were completely destroyed in the blast, and we need a new sail as well. The old one is now so full of hole that we're not going to be traveling very fast with it."

"Yeah, so we can't wash all the covers, because we don't actually have them anymore." Lucian pointed out, going into his 'I'm a king and I'm in charge' voice like he always did whenever he and Luffy didn't get their way.

"Well then what are we supposed to do? If you count Carue and Choco, there are twelve of us, but there are only five covers and seven pillows now." Usopp continued as though Lucian had never spoken, pointing out every angle of our situation like he always did.

Though I'm not really sure why, he always seemed to be able figure out every single obstacle, problem, or issue that we have to deal with way better then anyone else could, and he always managed to get us to deal with it logically instead of arguing about it, even though he almost never like our final decision on how to deal with those problems. (A/N: I know that doesn't sound right, but if you watch all the episodes, you'll see that it is. He really does always seem to be the voice of reason in the group, which is funny because he is usually the first one to freak out too.)

"Hey, what about us?" one of the four panda pirates piped up, the girl with red hair, causing all of us to turn and stair at them.

"Yeah, if you include us," The little talking teddy-bear said as he unzipped a pouch in his stomach and pulled out two more pillows and a large cover. "If you include us, there is sixteen of us, with only nine pillows and six pillows."

"WHO SAID YOU WERE STAYING?!" the rest of us shouted angrily, demanding to know why the hell they all thought we would be letting them stay after they nearly caused our ship to sink.

"Well," The fish woman said, causing me to turn a pair of glaring eyes on her. "We did nearly sink your ship, but we did repair it, didn't we? And our little dinghy is getting pretty close to sinking, so if you send us out to sea on it, we'll drown."

….

….

The fact that it was the fishwoman that said that they would drown if they were sent out to sea on their little boat didn't exactly help their situation. Since she could actually breath under water anyway, there wasn't really a chance of her drowning.

"You can breath under water, so you aren't going to drown, you idiot!" Lucian shouted at her, pointing out the very thing that all of us were thinking.

"Yeah, so that isn't exactly a very good argument, coming from a fishwoman and all." Nami said, crossing her arms and glaring down, or rather up, at the multicolored fishwoman.

"Yeah, but the rest of us can still drown!" the girl in the panda-hoody said, causing all of us to turn our eyes on her, and causing Sanji to go into his 'my fair maiden' mode.

"What a beautiful lady! Why, I've never seen such-"

Sanji never got to finish his sentence as Lil, Nami, Nichi, Vivi, and I all punched him in the top of his head as hard as we could. While none of us really had any feelings for him, in that way at least, none of us liked the way his sentence was going, plus it really wasn't the time for him to be going all googly-eyes over a girl, especially not when he was doing it over a girl that was one of the people that had nearly caused the Merry Go's destruction.

Once we were all sure he wasn't going to start swooning over her again, we all turned our attention back to the four Teddy-bear/Panda-bear pirates.

"Look, no affiance, but we don't even know who you guys are." Nichi pointed out, crossing her arms over her overly muscular chest while giving each of the strangers a good look over.

"And Merry was almost destroyed because of you." Usopp pointed out, reminding them that it was still their fault, even if they did try to help fix the ship.

If they hadn't tried to shelter their ship by getting as close to ours as possible in the first place, then the Merry Go would have never gotten damaged in the first place.

"Oh, come on, we can let them stay, can't we?" Sanji asked, doing that weird 'wiggly-wiggle' thing with his legs like always while his eyes turned into hearts.

"Sanji, would you get a grip already?" Nami growled, closing her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache that he was starting to cause her.

"Yeah, they can stay." Luffy finally said, causing the rest of us to stair at him in horror and surprise. "Now let's go eat some meat."

For some reason, whenever we were all trying to come to an agreement on something, or simply didn't want to do something because we didn't trust someone, Luffy always seemed to but in and decide for us. Technically, that was his right as captain, but that didn't mean we had to like it. He was allowing a group of people to stay on our ship even though we couldn't really trust them and they had caused a bunch of damage to our ship. It was a very Luffy thing to do, and the worst part is, we couldn't actually argue with him about it. We could try, but as captain, he made the big decisions, not us.

"WHAT?!" We all demanded in shock and horror at Luffy's sudden declaration, demanding to know what the hell was going through his little rubbery mind.

"Luffy, you can't just go making decisions like that! You've got to really think about these things before you just decide like that." Usopp said, trying to reason with him like always.

"Yeah, how do we know they wont attack us in our sleep?" Lucian asked, clearly thinking that letting them stay was a bad idea, and I couldn't exactly disagree with him either.

If it was Robin, I would say let her stay, but I didn't know anything about these people, and pirates weren't always like us. Usually they turned out to be bastards from hell or something, so letting strange pirates that we didn't even know anything about wasn't exactly an enticing idea. Actually, it was a stupid one. Unfortunately, Luffy was captain, and that meant that we could try to argue with him, but we couldn't actually go against a direct order.

That's the down side of having an idiot as your captain, you have to just close your eyes and hope you survive his stupid decisions.

"What?! They're really gonna kill us?!" Chopper shouted in horror, nearly fainting at the prospect of getting killed in his sleep by a walking-talking teddy bear.

"No, I swear my crew won't kill you. You have my word." The walking-talking teddy-bear said, bowing at us respectfully and indicating that he was their captain.

"So I take it you're their captain?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms and looking down at the little denim and patchwork teddy-bear-man.

"Yes, I am Orso McGee, captain of the Teddy-Bear Pirates. Nice to meet you." He said respectfully, bowing to us once again before turning to his right and introducing the rest of his crew. "This is my right hand girl, Sora No'Name. Like me, she is a scientist. She specializes in Robots, androids, and cyborgs as well as explosives. She's a bit of a nut and sometimes talks to herself, but she'll be fine as long as you keep her away from any and all explosives away from her. She like's to tinker with things, but she'll stay away from messing around with any of your things." He said, pausing to look glance at her as she slowly inched her way over to a few loose boards on the floor. "If she ever want's me to spend any of our gold on supplies for her experiments, that is." he added sternly, causing her to freeze and turn towards him with an overly innocent look on her face.

"Hehehe, I wasn't going to touch anything, honest." She said, moving back over to where she was before she spotted the pieces of wood.

On one hand, I was wandering what the heck she could possibly make with just two pieces of wood, on the other hand, Nami and I had both perked up when we heard Orso mention the word 'gold'.

Hey, diamonds might be a girl's best friend, but gold was the next best thing.

Well, Gold, rubies, sapphires, silver, Beli, any thing worth something really...

"Anyway, she is also my second in command, and while she's not always all there, mentally speaking, she's highly reliable." He continued before turning his attention towards the other two. "The one with the panda hoody is Nicky Evans, our Cook and musician, though I wouldn't eat any of the lollipops she makes if I were you, they tend to explode." he said causing all of us to take a step back from her.

What the hell was with this crew and it's fascination with explosives?!

"Also, while she might be the crew's cook, she doesn't cook very much because she hates lobsters, most fish, tea, and cheese cake." He said, causing us all to look at her oddly.

What kind of seafaring cook doesn't cook with fish? What the hell do they actually eat?

"And this," He continued, ignoring our confused glances as he gestured towards the lion-fishwoman. "is Ning Yo, our surveyor and our deep sea treasure salvage, as well as our animal identifier. If we don't know what the heck we're looking at, she's usually the one that figures it out for us. She doesn't fight, unless there is no other choice, but she's good at her job, so that's fine with us."

Once again, Nami and I both only heard the part about the treasure, and completely missed everything else. As far as we were concerned, the only important thing he mentioned was the gold and the treasure, everything else didn't really matter. Neither of us were really sure where they kept their gold as their ship was way to small for it, but we both had a feeling that it was inside the teddy-bear mans back or stomach pouch.

"Uh-oh." Zoro said lazily, seeing the dollar sign shaped our eyes suddenly took on at the word 'treasure'.

"Fine, they can stay, " Nami said suddenly, grinning from ear to ear and thinking the same thing that I was.

"Yeah, as long as they pay us rent." I said happily, grinning from ear to ear just like her and causing the others to look at us the as the we were crazy while Orso looked at us as though what we were saying was no big deal.

If that was the case, then the must have a lot of gold, more then what their little boat hinted at. Neither of us would have been all that surprised if that was the case, considering the fact that we had had over five million Beli when we finished dealing with Buggy the first time, and we only had two small dinghies back then.

"Pay rent?!" Nicky and Sora both demanded, both of them apparently hating the idea of having to pay us in order to be aloud to stay on the ship.

"Rent?" Luffy asked, while Nichi, Lucian, and Vivi sweat dropped, clearly wandering if this new rule implied to them as well.

"Yes, rent!" Nami said, turning to glare at him as though his question was ust plain stupid, which it was. "Every time we let someone else travel with us for a while, our reserves and food stores all get drained way to fast!"

"Yeah! I'm getting tired of always having to eat seaweed and kelp when you guys don't catch anything!" Lil piped up, joining in with us like the good little witch's familiar that she was. "For once, we finally have a bunch of food since you caught that giant bird, but with all these extra mouths to feed, I'm going to end up back on that seaweed diet again!"

"And having them pay rent is only fair, after all." I said, causing everyone, including Vivi, Nichi, Carue, and Lucian, to look at me, wandering what I was talking about. "Vivi is only on the ship because we were promised an award in Arabasta," I pointed out, causing the blue-haired princess to hang her head, having completely forgotten all about that little fact. "And Nichi and Lucian are covered under that payment because they both said that they want to become her body guards or work for her in some other way, remember?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, they did say that, didn't they." Zoro said, thinking about it for a minute.

Actually, they hadn't said those exact words, it was just something that all of us had an understanding about. They had risked their lives to protect her from Mr. 5 and his partner, and now they wanted to make sure she was OK, and they were out of work. So it only mad sense for them to become her personal body guards or something, which incidentally meant that we had to work with and protect them as well, putting them under the same payment that Vivi was under, even if I already knew we wouldn't be getting it.

"You mean they aren't part of your crew either?" Ning, the fishwoman, said, looking at us in surprise.

"Nope. We're just helping them get home, and protecting them until we get them there." I explained, turning back to Nami and watching as she turning her attention to Luffy, who wasn't completely paying attention to a thing we were saying.

"So letting them stay without having to pay rent wouldn't exactly be right when Vivi, Nichi, Carue, and Lucian under a contract, now would it?" she asked him, knowing that he would just wave her question off because he wasn't even really paying attention.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Rent, sure thing." He said, to busy thinking about food to actually listen to anything we were saying.

Turning our attentions back to the others, me and Nami started working out just how much they would be paying us. Oddly enough, they were all heading the same way we were anyway, so they wouldn't be with us for that long, and they only had to pay fifty thousand beli a parson per day, which was Nami's idea, not mine. They also had to pay for the damages that were caused to the ship because of them, though we didn't make them pay that much for it since they did actually help fix the damages, so they ended up paying only five hundred thousand beli for it, and oddly enough, that wasn't that big of a deal.

As we were only three days away from Arabasta kingdom, that meant that they ended up owing us one million and one hundred thousand beli all together, which they payed up front. When we divided it all up among the crew members, our pull turned out to be pretty good. Everyone got one hundred thousand beli, with me and Nami both getting two hundred thousand beli instead since we were the ones to broker the deal.

When Nami realized that Lil and Choco both still got a cut, she was a little pissed because I basically got all the money that they got, which meant that I got a full four hundred thousand all together.

Not bad for a single day's hall, is it?

When everyone was done paying, or done receiving their money, everyone went up to the kitchen to eat and figure out what we were going to do about the sleeping arrangements and the pillow and cover issue. It wasn't until Zoro finally asked something that any real decision was made.

"Hey, don't you have some stuff in that froggy bag of yours that we can use?" He asked, causing Nami, Luffy, Lil, and I to all smack our heads at our stupidity.

I still had the covers and pillows that I stole from the marine base.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Nami exclaimed, turning her head to glare at me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Start looking for them already!"

Grabbing my froggy bag and setting it on the table, I reached in with my right arm and started looking around, surprising the four Teddy-bear pirates.

"You mean that thing can store anything like the boss's body?!" Nicky exclaimed in surprise, causing the rest of us to look at her in surprise.

"Like the boss's body?" I asked in surprise, sitting up and pulling my arm out of the froggy bag to look over at Orso curiously.

"Yes, my body can store anything, it's a long story, but basically, I used to be a marine scientist, I was experimenting with something, and I help develop the technology that lets an inanimate object 'eat' a devil fruit. I wound up getting stuck in this body, though I won't trouble you with the story, but basically this stuffed animal body of mine can hold anything I want to put into it." Orso explained, causing everyone to blink at him stupidly for several minutes while our brains tried to process the information he had just given to us.

"OBJECTS CAN EAT DEVIL FRUITS?!" everyone exclaimed, including me.

I had completely forgotten that was even possible. I hadn't seen that part in the anime in so long that I had actually completely forgotten that there were things that had eaten devil fruits, like the damn grenade-launcher dog that Mr. 4 has.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." I said, getting everyone's attention once again. "Mr. 4 has a gun that ate the dog devil fruit. Every time it sneezes, it shoots grenades out of it's mouth."

"What?! You mean one of those crazy Baroque Works agents has a Dog that's also a Grenade Launcher?!" Usopp exclaimed, which just proved that he hadn't actually heard what I had said.

"No, he has a Grenade Launcher that is also a dog, not the other way around. It was a Grenade Launcher first, then they did something to it with a devil fruit and it grew a dog's head, legs, paws, and tail." I explained causing everyone to blink at me for a few seconds.

Deciding it was probably better to just let them talk it over amongst themselves, I turned back to the froggy bag, which apparently turned out to be more interesting then things that could eat devil fruits because everyone started watching me dig through it.

"Come on, come on, I know they're in here somewhere." I granted, reaching in as far as I could, smiling when I finally felt something round. "Huh, what's this?" I said, pulling the thing out, only to find that it was a complete skeleton, which scared the hell out of everyone except me as I had dealt with the froggy bag enough to know that anything could be in it. "Ah, Uncle Lester, so that's where you went?" I said lazily before shoving it back into the froggy bag, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Skeleton!" Usopp shouted in horror when he saw it, falling back out of his seat and onto the floor.

Ten minutes later, when I finally managed to find all of the covers an pillows, which everyone instantly made me wash before they would even touch them.

Once everything was settled and everyone finished eating, everyone fixed up the men's room a bit, which ended up costing me one of my fishing nets, which was strung up and used as hammocks for the guys.

In the end, everyone had a hammock to sleeping, except for Nami, Choco, and Carue as Nami had a bed, and the two bird-brains had Choco's nest. Once everyone was ready for bed, we all went to sleep, with me staying up like always to take first watch.

Taking my Journal, I headed up to the crows nest, which took only a single jump. Even though I had had the cat abilities for a long time now, I still wasn't used to them. Being able to jump so high, being able to hear so much better then everyone else, and being able to perform acrobatic moves... I could do them all for the rest of my life, and I would still never be used to doing them. Having always been a clouts back home, being so acrobatic was just...

Weird.

Sitting down in the crows-nest, I opened up my journal, and started looking over everything I had written in it. There were so many entries in it, though still not as many as I wished. If I could, I would go back in time and write every single second of every single day in it, though there was no way that it all would actually fit in it. There were just so many things that I wished I would have written down.

We were only three days away from Arabasta and the dangerous crocodile. Actually, it was really just two days because the first one was already pretty much over. The sun had already set and it was getting pretty dark, which meant that it had to be well past eight or nine o'clock. That meant that the time we had before the big battle started was already slowly slipping away, and once we get to Arabasta, there's no telling what could happen. Even though we weren't supposed to run into him, we had already met Mr. 10, which meant that we could end up meeting any of the other Baroque Work agents as well.

Or even an enemy that none of us had even heard of. There was just to much that was going on, and the danger level was already shooting out of control. At the rate things was going, we were definitely going to be dealing with a lot more danger then what the anime had shown, and I wasn't sure I could handle that. Mr. 10 alone had almost killed everyone by destroying the ship, what did that say about our enemies?

Sighing heavily, I looked over everything I had written in the journal, wanting to review my 'To Do List'.

In the end, I filled out the last page of the journal with a new updated version of the list.

_The diaries of Kaede Tsuda Burnett, day 57 (Part 2)_

_Well, technically it's still only Day 57, but I decide to write this as a new entry since it's just a list of things to do._

_To do list:_

_1) Make Salt Pellets to fight the zombies with._

_2) Finish building the Fubuki Yama so that we wont have to see Kokoro naked. _

_3) Stop slavery in the archipelagos place._

_4) Steal from the some of the ships in the port at Arabasta (only the Baroque works ships)_

_5) check out the ruins in Arabasta, if we manage to still see it._

_6)Decide between flying to the castle, or just walking._

_7) Find the rest of the magic books in the froggy bag_

_8) Figure out how to get the Merry up to Skypiea without the knock-up-stream so it doesn't get damaged even more then it already is._

_9) Figure out some way to attack Inaru in skypiea without getting electrocuted._

_10) Steal Inaru's gold and Dials._

_11) get that giant thing of gold that the skypians tried to give to the crew in the anime._

_Well, that's all, that's all the room there is on the page. I'll buy another journal the moment we come to a town that sells them._

_Signed, The diaries of a Mad Cat Woman. _

Sighing heavily, I closed my journal and put it away in the froggy bag, wandering if I would really be able to do any of the things that I had put on the list. With all the danger we were facing, I seriously doubted it. If I managed to do any of it, it would probably only be the stealing from the Baroque Works ships thing.

For the rest of my watch, I simply sat there, staring out at the ocean around the ship, wandering if anything was ever going to happen. When Zoro finally came out to relieve me so that I could go to sleep, it was almost four or five in the morning, like always, but I didn't mind. I had always been a night owl, and I had been taking the first shift since we had gotten the Merry anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Goodnight." I called out to him as I headed into the storage room and down the stairs to the women's room, barely getting a grunt in reply.

The next three two days passed without anything happening. The Teddy-Bear pirate were polite to everyone, and we only had to stop the nutty red-head from blowing up the ship twice, which apparently was a record low for her, according to her crew-mates at least. Apparently, her usual amount of explosions was somewhere around ten a day or something like that.

Lucky for us, she seemed to be behaving herself, for the most part.

We also ended up having to eat in a separate room as Nicky because she nearly killed us all with exploding lollipops when she saw that we were eating fish. Apparently, her hatred for fish was so strong that she couldn't even be in the same room as cooked fish without getting killed. If it wasn't for my bio-ball-seaweeds and my flying abilities, we would have all starved because of her episodes. The flying came in handy because I was able to fly around and kill some birds whenever we saw them, which gave us something other then fish to eat, which meant that she didn't have to try to kill us with exploding lollipops again.

When we finally saw the giant sea-cat and Vivi had explained what it was and that it meant that we were getting close to Arabasta, everyone got really excited. Unfortunately, that was about ten minutes ago and now we had a huge fleet of Baroque works ships closing in on us. They were coming from behind the ship and we heading straight for us, and ironically, Arabasta kingdom just appeared off in the horizon straight ahead of us. There were only two options: try to fight them, or try to out run them.

"Those must be the billions." Vivi said as the ships all started closing in on us. "They're the subordinates of the officer agents."

"And that means there are about two hundred of them, doesn't it?" Nami asked, looking out at the same thing that I was, just as an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey, guys?" I called, getting everyone's attentions. "Are we going to run from them, or fight them?"

"Are you crazy?! We can't fight them!" Usopp and Lucian shouted in unison, clearly thinking that the very idea of fighting that many ships was just crazy.

"Of course we'll fight them, I'll just blow them up!" Sora said, holding up one of her newest experiments as she started muttering to herself.

"Nah, don't worry about them." Zoro said, causing Sora and Nicky to both glare at them as both of them really wanted to fight and whatever he was about to say was going to squash their chances to do just that. "They're just small fry, so we shouldn't waist our time with them."

"Exactly, if we loose sight of our true objective, that's it. Fighting them will only slow us down." Sanji added, pointing out that we were already pressed for time as it was.

If we stopped to fight every annoyance we came across, then we were going to end up being to late to save Vivi's kingdom, and we couldn't let that happen.

"Good, well if that's the case," I said, pulling out my broom and throwing a leg over it." Zoro, hop on."

"Huh? What for?" he asked curiously, wandering what I was thinking.

"Well, those ships seem to be really fast, a lot faster then ours is with it's damaged sail." I said, grinning at him evilly. "So I was thinking about going over there and borrowing a few of theirs, think you can help me ask for one?"

everyone instantly understood what I was saying. I needed Zoro to cut their sails off so that it would slow them down, and I would bag one or two of them to replace ours, which meant that Usopp would have to get the paint read so that we could paint over the Baroque Works sign that was on it, but he could do that on the ship, so he was staying behind.

"Sure, I think I can help with that." The swordsman said, hopping onto the back of my broom and getting his swords ready for the job at hand. "Let's go."

As we flew off towards the Baroque works ships we both heard Nicky, Sora, Luffy, and Sanji shouting at us angrily. Luffy, Nicky, and Sora all wanted to fight and weren't to happy about being left behind by us, but Sanji was just angry at Zoro for going on a flight alone with me. Apparently he thought that we were going on some romantic get away and was telling Zoro that he would kill him if he did anything to me.

One of these days I was really going to have to kill that blond moron....

Once we were close enough to the Baroque Works ships, they started firing on us, trying to blow us out of the sky. Some of them seemed a little surprised at seeing two people flying on a broomstick, but most of them got over it when they realized that we were head straight for them. Luckily, their aiming wasn't nearly as good as my ability to zigzag on my new and improved feathered broom, which handled a lot better then my old one. I was able to dodge all their cannonballs without a problem, and when we were finally close enough for Zoro to start cutting their sails off, he instantly went to work with his swords.

"What are they doing?!" One of the Baroque Works agents shouted in horror as their sail was sliced away and stuffed into my froggy bag, causing their ship to slowly loose momentum and slow down now that the air wasn't powering it anymore.

One we were finished with one ship, we quickly moved over to the next one and took it. When we had three sails in the froggy bag, I just started flying by the other ships, letting Zoro slice their sails up, no longer needing to keep them in one piece as we already had all the sails we needed. When we finished with the sails, I quickly dive-bombed a few of the ships, using my froggy bag to scoop up a few of the cannons and cannonballs, as well as a few crates and barrels that were on the decks, though I wasn't sure what was in them.

By the time we got back to the Merry, Arabasta wasn't that far off in the distance anymore. We were now so close to it that it was only going to take us another hour or so to actually make landfall. When we finally made it to the Arabasta kingdom docks, the Teddy-bear pirate crew said their goodbyes and headed over to another ship, which they promptly stole and sailed off with.

"Yep, didn't have to be a psychic to see that coming." I said while Nami nodded in agreement.

The moment they were out of site, I turned to everyone else and spoke up.

"I have a treasure chest I stole from Mr. 10." I said, causing all of them to stair at me in shock. "I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want those guys to know, like I said before, I have no idea if we can really trust them." I continued, kneeling down and pulling the chest out of my froggy bag, hoping that there was something good inside. "And I haven't looked inside yet, so I don't know what's in it, but it's not exactly light, so it has to be full of something."

Waiting for the Teddy-Bear pirates to leave had nearly killed me. The chest was incredibly heavy, which meant that it definitely wasn't empty. I couldn't chance opening it while they were on the ship, because they might have scene it, and that could have been really, really bad.

"Well, don't just stand there! Open it already!" Nami exclaimed, suddenly forgiving me for getting the largest cut of the payment we received from the Teddy-bear pirates.

Apparently, finding a treasure chest is the best way to get her to get over anything.

"Yeah, come on! Open it already!" Luffy said as the others all gathered around, wanting to see what was inside it as well.

Grabbing the top of the chest, I opened it. The instant we saw what was inside, all of our jaws dropped.

It was gold.

Lots and lots of gold.

"We're rich!" Nami exclaimed happily, grabbing a ruby necklace and putting it on, snuggling it slightly as she did so.

While she grabbed the ruby necklace, I grabbed a set of diamond crested feather earrings and put them on, already falling in love with them.

If she ever wanted to try them on, she could do it over my dead body.

My precious!

Everyone just sat there for a few minute, marveling at the sight of the treasure. There was just so much of it. Even if Vivi couldn't actually pay us for protecting her, this treasure more then made up for it. I wasn't as good as Nami was when it came to knowing how much treasure was worth, but I was willing to bet it was at least a few million beli.

"Nami, analyze." I said, wanting to know just how much it was actually worth.

Again, I knew it was a few million beli, but beyond that, I had no idea...

"Let's see..." She said, looking it all over calculatingly, canalizing every single piece before she came to a decision. "I think it's worth about... seven million beli" She finally said, causing me to fall over in surprise with some droll oozing out of the sides of my mouth.

That's a whole lot of beli.

It took us almost an hour and a half to finally stop drooling over all the gold and treasure, which we almost managed to do when we divided the beli up evenly, which thoroughly pissed Nami off once again when she realized that Choco and Lil both got a cut. Since they were actual members of the crew and had actual jobs and positions, and were not just pets, that meant that they got payed just like the rest of us. She only managed to calm down when I told her she could have Choco's share, just this once, which meant that we both got 1,555,554 beli in the end from the treasure.

Pretty nice, isn't it?

When you add that to the money I already had from the teddy-bear pirates payment, it comes out to 1,955,554 beli, which is just awesome.

When we finally finished devising everything up, we put blue X's on our arms and rapped bandages around them, which was Zoro's plan, just like in the anime. When we were finished marking our arms, all thirteen of us, which included the animals, headed into town, which was called Nanohana.

The moment we entered the town, something really freaky happened. An incredibly muscular man with huge bull horns, two giant dark brown spots, and a cow tail ran right past us, trying to get away from the mad dessert farmers and their wives that were chasing him.

"Stop trying to milk me, damn it!"

Well... there's something you don't see every day...

**The End.**

* * *

Yep, that's the end of the first book, the second book is already being written (I have started writing it, I'm about half way through writing the first chapter) anyway, tell me the pairings you want, when you want them, and everything else and I might write it faster. :D

Oh, and how do you like the random ending? I thought it worked perfectly...

**The more people review, the faster I will update. **


	35. Note About The Sequel

**Chapter 35: Notes about the Sequel  
**

Hello, my readers. it's come to my attention that a lot of you seem to think that i just left the fic off at chapter 34, mostly because you don't feel like reading the notes at the end or beginning of a chapter, so i decided to post this little note for you guys to let you know that the sequel was posted a long time ago (and is already up to chapter 8 when i'm posting this note), that means that you guys can just go and read it and continue on with the story. :D

I originally planed to write several different sequels, but that isn't what has ended up happening. I have so many fics going and so much stuff i need to do in my every day life that i only have time for one sequel to this story, so... yeah, '**My Life In One Piece 2: Zoro verstion**' is the only sequel, and it's obviously a Kaede/Zoro fic. Oh, and it starts off RIGHT WHERE THIS ONE ENDS. So there is no Time skip, so don't worry about that.

Anyway, i'm glad you guys have enjoyed this fic so much, and i hope you are all going to go read the sequel. :3


	36. Petition

Hello people that moderate this site.

Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.

While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.

Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefor being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)

Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?

If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.

(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Also:Psudocode Samurai set up a forum topic here at: fanfiction (dot) net/topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
